UCA: Universal Character Association
by ForceWalker
Summary: From all over the universe, from comic books, video games, anime, cartoons, and more, fiction's greatest characters come together in one epic wrestling promotion to prove themselves better, to become champions, and to become the best. This is Universal Character Association, where the best of the best come to play!
1. Monday Night Flame Week 1 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 1_**

* * *

**UCA World Heavyweight Champion: Mario**

**UCA Intercontinental Champion: Jason Krueger**

**UCA Tag Team Champions: Mario and Luigi**

**UCA Cruiserweight Champion: Toad**

**UCA Hardcore Champion: Senji Kiyomasa**

**UCA Women's Championship: Lightning**

* * *

**(Trapt by Headstrong plays over the loudspeakers)**

Gold, red, blue, and green pyro explodes all around the stage in an exciting manner for several seconds before giving off one final blast of multicolored pyro, the arena practically exploding in cheers at the end of the pyro display. Fans held up varied and colorful signs all around the arena such as "UCW Forever!" and "Road to WrestleMania!" as they roared with all their might. The camera suddenly panned out to the announce table beside the ring, where there were two armored people sitting there, one a light blue, the other a colorful red.

"Guys and gals, welcome to Monday Night Flame, live from the famous arena Madison Square Garden! I'm Church, your Blue commentator, always ready with the sarcastic line needed!" The light blue armored man said.

"And I'm Sarge, the obviously better Red commentator of the two of us!" The man in red armor spoke. "I mean, after all he's a dirty Blue! And Blues tend to suck! And Blue, what a night it was last night!"

"It sure was, Sarge." Church replied, deciding to ignore those jabs at him. "Last night at Ragnarok, we saw a night of action we will never forget! I mean, seriously, I didn't think it could get any better than what we just saw! And seeing as how we're from the Garden tonight, there's no telling what's going to happen!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The cheers immediately and suddenly deteriorated into thunderous and explosive boos as the music played over the loudspeakers. As soon as the lyrics began to be sung, Super Mario came out onto the stage, holding the UCA World Heavyweight Championship across his shoulder and his Tag Team Title around his waist, and was soon flanked by the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom: Luigi, Toad, Peach, and Daisy. They walked down the rampway and entered the ring, the champions showing off their while Peach and Daisy simply flaunted themselves to the crowd.

"Oh crap, not these assholes…" Church groaned.

"Yes, of course it's them, you stupid Blue!" Sarge cheered. "Who else could it be? We're being graced by the presence of the Mushroom Kingdom, and they had a one rodeo of a night last night! Toad retained his Cruiserweight Title against the rookie Tidus, Peach became the new No. 1 Contender's to the Women's Title, and Mario once again retained his World Title against Tails and Knuckles! The team led by the man in red proved that they are indeed better than the dirtbags!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Church shouted. "They practically had to cheat in every one of those matches to win! Hell, it took the whole Mushroom Kingdom to help Mario retain the title! How the hell does that make these assholes better than anyone?!"

"It makes them better because they are led by a man who iconically wears red!" Sarge retorted. "And as we all know, the Reds are better than everyone, especially the Blues! Go Mario, know that I'm your biggest fan ever!" Church just groaned at his partner's idiocy.

Mario grabbed a microphone from one of the TV crew and stood in the middle of the ring, but when he brought the microphone to his lips, the crowd chanted "You Suck!" repeatedly at the gaming icon. Mario just glared at the fans before speaking into the mic.

"You can say that I suck all you want, but that won't change a fact that I don't give a damn!" Mario said, inciting even louder boos. "And if I suck…" He suddenly looked at the World Title. "Then why am I still the World Heavyweight Champion? "

"You're still World Champion because your damn lackies did the work for you, you dick!" Church shouted as the crowd chanted "You Still Suck!"

"Last night, at Ragnarok, Knuckles and Tails made the same mistake everybody else before them did, and that was try to take away what's rightfully mine, the World Heavyweight Championship! Nearly two years ago, I was brought back into this company for one reason: to put this company on the map! And that's exactly what I've done! I've made UCA bigger than it ever was before! Without me, especially as its World Champion, UCA would still be in the damn gutter!"

"You know it's true!" Sarge agreed. "This company was built by this man! If it weren't for him, UCA would be swimming with the sharks, being violently, horrifically, and gruesomely torn to pieces as if though it were simple, little cupcakes and buried next to where Grif's grave will be."

"Oh please, this guy is just talking out of his ass right now." Church replied.

The boos were now merciless as Mario continued his speech. "11 months ago, I won this World Title, and for 11 months, I've remained World Champion! Every so-called challenger, every unworthy foe that came my way, I squashed and put back in their place! From Link, to Ben, to Fox, to Sonic, and now Knuckles and Tails, I reminded them they are nothing before me! I showed they are unworthy of being in the main event! I am Super Mario, the greatest gaming icon in history, the greatest wrestler in the history of Fanfiction Wrestling! No one but me deserves to be the World Heavyweight Champion, so you all better learn to respect it! The others of the Mushroom Kingdom know that, and that's why they are winners like me! That's why Luigi and I are the Tag Team Champions!" Luigi smirks as he raises his title in a sea of boos. "It's why Toad is the Cruiserweight Champion!" Toad pats the title around his waist arrogantly. "It's why the lovely Peach is the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title!" Peach smirked and arrogantly blew a kiss to the crowd. "It's why we have dominated UCA, it's why we will soon capture all the other titles in UCW, and it's why I will continue to remain World Champion!"

The crowd started to get real pissed as the boos reached absolutely vicious levels. "Boo if you want, but you know it's the damn truth!" Mario shouted. "I am Super Mario, I made this company, and I cannot be matched! My resume in CWF, Animated, XCW, UWE, and here in UCA shows this to be the truth more than anything! I am Super Mario, and I AM A WRESTLING…"

**HERE COMES THE BOOM!**

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Mario immediately snapped his head towards the rampway as the music played across the arena. The fans suddenly cheered wildly and loudly as a dark red fox with brown hair suddenly appeared onstage with a microphone, a big ol' smile on his face as he looked out towards the crowd, the members of the Mushroom Kingdom pissed off at his appearance.

"Oh boy, it's the owner of UCA himself, Force the Fox!" Church said. "And for once, I'm happy he's here since he finally shut Mario the Jerk up!"

"What is wrong with our illustrious owner?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He may be a proud wearer of red, and that's points in my books, but he shouldn't be interrupting the great Mario's speech! It's Mario's celebration, and it was just getting to the good part!"

"Hey, I may not get along with Force all that well, but he's the boss, so he can do whatever he wants!" Church retorted. "And it seems to me that Mario's mouth has landed him in one hell of a deep shit hole!"

"What's up, Madison Square Garden!" Force shouted; the crowd cheered loudly. "Man, you sure are loud tonight! And that is definitely good, because that means you are all ready for what is sure to be one hell of a night!"

"Hold on just a damn minute!" Mario screamed angrily, grabbing Force's attention. "What do you think you're doing?! This is my moment, my time, how dare you try to ruin it! Who do you think you are?!"

"Um, I think I'm your boss." Force smirked nonchalantly.

"So what, you still shouldn't be taking my spotlight!" Mario continued, clutching his World Title tightly. "This isn't about you, it's about me and the Mushroom Kingdom! I've been World Champion for nearly a year, I proved myself better than all the worthless challengers, I put this damn company on the map! I am UCA! So show some respect!

"Wow, Mario sure is one hell of a dumbass saying this to the guy who signs your checks." Church stated.

"But dammit, if it ain't the truth!" Sarge said.

"Heh, you made UCA?" Force chuckled. "I think it's the other way around, Mario. See, when I signed you, you were doing absolutely nothing! You weren't some face of a company, you weren't a World Champion, you weren't the talk of everybody, you were simply a legend who was becoming a has-been. If it weren't for me and UCA, you would be still be irrelevant!"

Mario was seething with anger at those statements. "Is that so? Then why did you bring me in to get UCA noticed if that was the case? Why was UCA talked about more than ever if that was the case? Face it, UCA would not be where it is today without me!"

"Wrong again, Mario." Force replied, pacing back and forth on the stage. "True, I brought you back in to help get UCA more exposure, but the truth is we were already riding a wave of momentum to being among the top fiction wrestling companies, and you just happened to be the guy to help make that final push. But make no mistake, I could have found someone else to make the push. So, like it or not, with or without you, this company would've still made it big. This may come as a shock as to you, but let's face it, UCA, doesn't revolve around you!"

"How dare you speak that way to my brother!" Luigi barked, now having a microphone in his hand. "How dare you disrespect him like this! My brother is the face of this company, he's the longest reigning World Champion in UCA history! He's one half of the Tag Team Champions! He's defeated everybody in his way and proved himself superior!"

"If by superior, you mean weaseling his way out with the title all the time, then yes, he is superior!" Force joked; the crowd laughed as Mario continued to seethe. "But you know, it's funny you mention championships, because that's actually one of the reasons why I'm out here. See, this is Madison Square Garden, the most famous arena in the world, and so it's obvious that tonight has got to be something befitting such a setting!"

"And I've got just the idea! Tonight, on Monday Night Flame, will be Title Night! Throughout our program, three titles will be defended in that very ring tonight!"

"Woah, is he serious?!" Church asked surprised. "Three title matches on free television!"

"Of course, he's serious, numbnuts!" Sarge answered. "The boss never jokes about stuff like this! So stop being an idiot, though that won't do much since you're a Blue!"

"Tonight, we will have Senji Kiyomasa defend his Hardcore Title in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match under Hardcore Rules! And then after that, the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger will defend his title against none other than "Captain Classic" himself, Fox McCloud! And last but not at least, there's our illustrious World Champion, Mario…"

"Hold on, one moment dammit, don't tell me I will be defending my World Title tonight!" Mario shouted indignantly. "I just defended my World Title last night, I shouldn't have to defend it again less than a day after, especially on freakin' live TV in front of such a worthless crowd!"

"Man, I've seen a lot of arrogant people, but Mario definitely puts the term "arrogant dickwad" to a whole new level." Church stated.

Force just shook his head at Mario's word as the crowd once again booed voraciously. "Mario, you should've left me finished. Now you won't be defending the World Title tonight…" The crowd booed even louder as Mario just smirked. "…but while we're on that particular subject, you should definitely know that you will be defending the World Title at Royal Reckoning, you can guarantee that!" The crowd slightly cheered at the announcement. "As for who your challenger is, well…I will reveal who that is before the end of the night."

"So what?" Mario scoffed. "Doesn't matter who because I will do what I always do, win and retain my title!"

"Yeah, sure you will." Force said unconvinced. "But back to what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by you. You see, Mario, you and Luigi have been Tag Champs for a while now, but you haven't defended them in some time, and a large part of that has to do with your duties as World Champion overtaking the Tag Titles. Well, I think it's time to rectify that! So Mario, tonight, you and Luigi will defend the Tag Team Titles!"

"Woah, that is huge!" Church said. "I bet you 10 bucks Mario did not see that coming!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Mario scoffed, Luigi smirking beside him. "Is that so? Well fine, I will live with that! Me and Luigi will just beat whoever we face, because that's we do, we win! So tell us who our challengers are, it won't make a difference who they are!"

"Is that so? Well then, oh, you are going to love this." Force smirked devilishly. "Your challengers…you know them both pretty well, Mario Bros.! In fact, not too long ago you found yourself in a war with them! Heh, Mario, Luigi, you're defending the Tag Team Titles against the two men you screwed last night, Tails and Knuckles!"

Mario's eyes widened to the fullest as Luigi took a step back, the crowd erupting into massive cheers. "You can't do this!" Mario screamed angrily. "You can't do this to me! I'm the face of UCA, I'm the WorId Heavyweight Champion! I already beat those losers! This isn't fair, I tell you, this isn't fair!"

"Well too bad, but I'm the boss, and that's my final word." Force smirked. "Now I suggest you go get ready for your match if you want to retain your titles. Good luck champs, you're going to need it."

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Force walked off the stage to the backstage area with a satisfied smirk on his face, the crowd getting more and more excited by the second. Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom were left seething in the ring at the new developments, but they managed to keep their cool and walk away from the ring area.

"Man, what announcements right there, even I'm impressed!" Church said. "Three title matches tonight in the Garden, including the Mario Bros. defending against Tails and Knuckles! You can bet those two anthros are looking for retribution after what happened last night!"

"Dammit, this can't be happening!" Sarge cried. "What kind of world is it when a red treats a fellow red so harshly and unfairly? Why couldn't have Force have done that to Grif instead? Dammit, Mario doesn't deserve this at all!"

"Well, it's happening, so the asshole better get over himself." Church said. "Though I am wondering who will challenge Mario for the World Title at Royal Reckoning. But for now, we still have tonight to get through, and I have a feeling it's going to be a wild night!"

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

The crowd cheered as the music played, and Tidus came out onto the stage, his sword Fraternity in his hand. Jumping in short, excited bursts, he threw his sword up into the air before running a bit, jumping in a circular motion before catching the sword mid-air, landing on the rampway as blue and gold pyro shot out from the stage. Tidus then ran down to the ring and slid into throwing his sword once again into the air before catching it and landing in a pose.

"Ladies and genetlemen, the following is your opening contest for the evening, and it is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., Tidus!"

"Looks like for our opening contest we're showcasing the Cruiserweight Division!" Church said. "And it seems like we're going to see the rookie Tidus in action. The "Iceman" is one of our most promising up-and-coming talents, and damn if he didn't come close to winning the Cruiserweight Title."

"But he didn't win!" Sarge said. "And that makes him a big, fat loser! He couldn't handle the great Toad, and got his ass handed to him on the most humiliating Grif platter, and is now as big a loser as you Blues!"

"Oh please Sarge, Tidus nearly had that match and title won!" Church replied. "The only reason he lost was because Toad hit a freakin' low blow when the ref wasn't looking! That sure shows superiority on Toad's part! But a win here for Tidus may be what he needs to get another shot for the title."

**("Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

Louder cheers rang throughout the crowd as Ratchet came through the curtain and onto the stage, holding a blue cloth all over his body. He stood at the center stage, crouching down as he looked out at the crowd for a few seconds before swiftly standing up, throwing the cloth off and raising his arms in the air, pyro going off beside him. He walked down the ramp with a confident stride and got into the ring, holding his fist in the air.

"Introducing next, from Veldin, representing the Sony Saints, weighing 205 lbs., "The Blueprint" Ratchet!"

"Ah fudge buckets, it's a Sony Saint!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hate those overrated, smug, Blue-loving bastards!"

"Well tough luck Sarge. Ratchet is without a doubt one of the top midcarders here in UCA." Church said. "4-time Cruiserweight Champion, 2-time Hardcore Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, and a former Tag Team Champion with Jak. That is one pretty impressive resume if you ask me. But he hasn't been doing all that much for a while, but a win here could put him back on the fast track."

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

A mixed reaction comes from the crowd as the lights in the area darkened, and after a few seconds, Robin was seen running through the crowd in the stands at a fast pace. He jumped over the barricade and quickly slid into the ring, kneeling on one knee as he looked out the crowd for a moment before going to the turnbuckle and climbing it, raising his fists in the air.

"Introducing next, from Gotham City, weighing in at 195 lbs. , Robin!"

"Well, Robin isn't exactly in the best of his times right now…" Church said.

"If you aren't going to say it Blue, I'll say it!" Sarge said. "Robin sucks! Plain out sucks! Sucks almost as much as Grif, and that's saying something! He has ever since he got here! All he has in UCA is one Cruiserweight Title! He hasn't won a match in a year! Hell, even some of the fans here are smart enough to boo this guy because he sucks so much!"

"I will admit that some of the fan's sympathy for this guy is running out, and I don't think I can blame them." Church said. "A year-long losing streak doesn't really help your image here. A win here could change things, but I gotta agree with Sarge for once and say this guy is going to get his ass kicked here."

The three each stood in their respective corners as the ref ringed the bell, signaling the match to begin. Robin immediately ran at Tidus with his arm brought back for a punch, but Tidus bent forward oncehe reached him and flipped Robin over the top rope, causing "The Fallen Hero" to crash down to the floor.

"Told ya, sucks just as badly as Grif does." Sarge said.

Ratchet came into the fray and looked to hit a right, but Tidus blocked it and began laying several punches to the Lombax's face before backing him up into the ropes and trying to Irish whip him, but Ratchet reversed and whipped him to the opposite rope. Tidus bounced off them, and Ratchet shot down to the ground, and Tidus leapt over him bouncing off the ropes again, with Ratchet this time leapfrogging over the incoming Tidus. However, Tidus stopped behind Ratchet, and when the Lombax turned around, Tidus nailed a hard enziguri to the side of the head.

"Damn, you could hear the one in the cheap seats!" Sarge said.

"Any harder than that and Ratchet may have ended up like Caboose." Church said.

Ratchet fell down to the ground and Tidus quickly covered him.

1…

2….

Kick out!

Tidus grabbed Ratchet and began to pick him up, but "The Blueprint" fired back with several shots to the gut, forcing Tidus to let go of him. Ratchet grabbed Tidus and went for a suplex, but Tidus managed to use his momentum to flip out of it and land behind Ratchet. He grabbed him in a waist and pushed him into the ropes, bouncing off them and rolling up Ratchet into a pin. 1…2…Ratchet suddenly flips Tidus and gets him into a pinning predicament. 1...2...Tidus kicks and both scramble to their feet, with Tidus rushing at Ratchet, but Ratchet suddenly caught him and hit a Sit-Out Jawbreaker.

"And Ratchet hits his patented Sit-Out Jawbreaker out of nowhere." Church said.

Tidus is knocked down to the ground and Ratchet covers him.

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

"The rookie kicks out just in time!" Sarge said. "How embarrassing would that have been if he lost right there? Very!"

Ratchet stood up and grabbed Tidus but Robin came in and hit a Discus Clothesline out of nowhere on Ratchet, dropping him and inciting boos from the crowd. Robin proceeded to lay down vicious punches on the downed Ratchet before going to Tidus, picking him and whipping him into the corner. Robin came in and hit a Stinger Splash on Tidus in the corner, stunning Tidus as Robin turned his back to him before hitting a Jumping Twisting Enziguri to Tidus's skull, a large SMACK being heard.

"Damn, and I thought the enziguri from earlier was hard!" Church said.

Tidus fell down to the ground face-first and Robin turned him over for a pin.

1...

2...

Tidus gets the shoulder up.

"Nobody was surprised by that kickout." Sarge said.

Robin got up to his feet, but when he did Ratchet snuck up behind him and rolled him into a school boy pin! 1...2...Robin kicks out! Robin got up and went for a Spinning Backhand, but Ratchet ducked, went towards the ropes and leapt at the middle ropes, bouncing off them and hitting Robin with a Springboard Crossbody and pinned him. 1...2...Kick out! Ratchet picked up Robin and lifted him up for a suplex, but Tidus had climbed onto the top turnbuckle, and once Ratchet turned towards him, Tidus leapt off and hit the upside down Robin with a crossbody, knocking him out of Ratchet's grasping and crashed down to the ground, incing big time cheers from the ground.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw something like that!" Sarge said. "Now if only Grif were in Robin's place that time."

Tidus has Robin pinned!

1...

2...

Ratchet comes and breaks up the pin.

"Ratchet says 'Not today, my little friend.'" Church said.

Ratchet and Tidus got up and began trading punches in the middle of the ring, until Tidus got the better of the exchange and tried to whip Ratchet into the ropes, but was reversed. Robin grogilly got back to his feet behind Ratchet as Tidus bounced off the ropes, and when Tidus reached Ratchet, the Lombax used the momentum to throw Tidus over him, and the rookie landed on the shoulders of Robin and hit a Hurricarana on "The Fallen Hero"!

"Woah, that was just sick right there!" Church exclaimed. "Amazing athleticism!"

Robin arched his back in pain as Tidus got back to his feet and ducked a clothesline, maneuvering himself behind Ratchet and grabbing him, hitting an Olympic Slam, followed by a pin! 1...2...Kick out! Tidus picked up Ratchet, but the Lombax suddenly hit another Sit-Out Jawbreaker from out of nowhere, stunning Tidus. Ratchet then maneuver himself behind Tidus and hit him with a Ratchet-Plex (Regal-Plex)! The cover!

1...

2...

Kick out!

"Damn, that was pretty close!" Church exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tidus was one second away from boarding the train to loserville!" Sarge said.

Ratchet picked up Tidus and put him into the powerbomb position, the crowd going crazy as he hooked both of Tidus' arms as well. Just as he was about to hit the Turbo Velocity (Tigerbomb), Robin once again came out of nowhere and hit a Spinning Backhand, knocking away Ratchet and releasing Tidus, garnering more boos. Robin began to unload punch after punch on Ratchet until the Lombax blocked and began hitting his own punches before whipping Robin into a corner. Ratchet then went for a Stinger Splash, but Robin moved out of the way causing Ratchet to hit the turnbuckle. Ratchet held his chest in pain and when he turned around, Robin kicked him the gut and put him into the suplex position, inciting a mixed reaction.

"Uh oh, Robin's looking for the Hero's Fall!" Church said. "If he hits this, he may just win!"

"But he won't, he never hits this, and today is as good as any other for him not to hit it." Sarge stated.

Robin lifted Ratchet up for the Hero's Fall, but Ratchet suddenly flipped out of the hold and landed behind Robin, surprising nobody in the process. Ratchet then turned Robin around and kicked him in the gut, once again going for the Turbo Velocity, but Robin suddenly Back Body Dropped Ratchet out of nowhere, dazing him. Robin then grabbed Ratchet and threw him through the turnbuckles and into the steel post shoulder-first, garnering an "Ooohh!" from the crowd!

"Damn, that had to hurt!" Church said. "And trust me, I've been through enough pain to know when something hurts like hell!"

Robin pulled Ratchet out from his position into the middle of the ring and once again put him in the suplex position. Robin lifted the Lombax into the air for a few seconds before throwing him down, kneeling down on a knee so Ratchet's face crashed down onto it, hitting the Hero's Fall (Vertical Suplex Dropped Down into a Single Knee Facebreaker), knocking Ratchet out and causing the crowd to explode in shock!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ROBIN HIT THE HERO'S FALL! UNFUCKING BELIEVABLE!" Church screamed.

"ROBIN'S GOING TO WIN!" Sarge also screamed! "THE WORLD'S GONE TOPSY-TURVY! ROBIN'S GOING TO DO THE UNSPEAKABLE!"

Robin stood up, ready to pin Ratchet...when Tidus came out of nowhere and hit the Blitz Kick (Trouble in Paradise) on Robin, dropping Robin down to the ground unconscious.

"...False alarm, people." Church said.

"Robin..." Sarge began.

Tidus quickly covered the downed Robin.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge said.

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

"Here is your winner of the match, Tidus!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus got off of Robin and stood up to his feet, the ref coming up beside him and raised his hand in victory. Tidus just smirked in satisfaction as he took his arm away from the ref, climbed up the nearest turnbuckle, and pumped his fist into the air in triumph in a sea of cheers.

"You know, for a moment, I actually thought Robin was going to pull off the victory!" Church admitted. "But then he got kicked in the head and everything went back to normal."

"For shame, I can't believe I was actually duped into believing such an impossible event as Robin winning a match!" Sarge cried. "How could I, the leader of the glorious Reds, be so easily fooled?! I am so ashamed of myself!"

"Well, in any case, Tidus wins a very fast-paced match here, but Sarge…" Church trailed, looking at Sarge with an exasperated look. "Really? You Just Got Sarge'd?"

"It's my one-liner, dammit, and I'll use it how I want!" Sarge retorted fiercely; Church just sighed in response.

Tidus turned his head back towards the center of the ring, where he saw Ratchet finally coming to, turning on his side as he held his face in pain from the Hero's Fall. The rookie got off the turnbuckle and stood over the down Ratchet, who looked up at him apprehensively, wondering what he would do. With a smile, Tidus held his hand out towards the Lombax, and once seeing the gesture, Ratchet smirked and grabbed it, being pulled to his feet before shaking Tidus' hand. The crowd clapped and cheered at this show of respect as Ratchet grabbed Tidus' arm and raised it in the air.

"I have to admit, it kind of cool to see two people actually show respect to each other and not be utter assholes." Church stated.

"Oh come on, there's no need for all this respect mumbo-jumbo crap!" Sarge stated angrily. "Tidus beat Ratchet already, there's no reason to show respect to that loser! They should be hating and beating each other right now for my personal amusement! Isn't that what they are supposed to do?"

"Sarge, I will put this bluntly, you are an idiot." Church replied. "But in any case, Tidus is victorious, and this victory may just give him another shot at the Cruiserweight Title."

* * *

The scene on switches to backstage in an office room, where the owner and chairman of UCA, Force the Fox, sat in a leather chair leaning back as he watched the match unfold on his own personal TV. After seeing the result, he smirked to himself.

"Heh, now that is how you start off a UCA show, especially one as big as this." Force stated to himself. "And to think, we haven't gotten to the title matches yet. This is gonna be one awesome night."

"Hey, Force."

Upon hearing the voice, Force turned around in his chair, facing his desk and was met with none other than Senji Kiyomasa, who was wearing black pants as well as a long, black coat, a straight face on him as the Hardcore Title was placed onto his shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't my Hardcore Champion himself." Force smirked, his hands placed in the pyramid of collection. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Let's cut to the chase, Force, you know I'm not one to mince words." Senji spoke bluntly. "It's come to my attention that tonight I will have to defend my Hardcore Title in a Fatal 4 Way, and what's more, it's Elimination Style."

"Let me guess: you have a problem with that?" Force narrowed his eyes, almost challenging Senji.

Senji's lip surprisingly curled into a smirk. "On the contrary, I want to say thank you! See, I'm far from the guy who wants to take shortcuts and whine about situations! Oh no, I enjoy the challenge! I love a good fight, an intense battle, I love the bloody violence that comes from it! And a Fatal 4 Way Match with Elimination Rules, under Hardcore Rules with my title on the line? I can't think of a more challenging, intense battle right there! Only thing that could make it better was if I was allowed to use my Branch of Sin."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the prospect of my idea." Force smirked once again. "I had a feeling you would, knowing your tendency to enjoy a good fight."

"But one thing…my challengers…" Senji began, bending himself forward over the desk, coming face-to-face with Force. "They aren't going to absolute pussies, are they? Because that would just suck, in my opinion. I want a challenge, a fight with guys who are strong, not people who can't match up to me and make a fight boring."

Force's smirk turned devilish. "Oh trust me, when you see the challengers for your title tonight in that ring…you are going to be absolutely thrilled! You are getting the fight you are looking for with the guys I have in mind, trust me."

Senji's smirk turned more devilish than Force's. "Thanks boss, I appreciate it. I knew you had some smarts about you." Senji stood straight up. "Now I think I'll go get ready for my match, you know, gotta make sure I win, don't I? Can't wait for it, I'm going to enjoy it, no doubt!"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Senji, good luck in your match." Force called out as Senji left the room. "Senji, he'll never change." Force breathed out deeply before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. He then began dialing a series of numbers and proceeded to call someone, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Come on, man, this one time, please pick up." Force said to himself; he suddenly scowled. "Voicemail…dammit, why isn't he picking up any calls?" Force sighed before he began speaking. "Hey man, I hope you get this message. You may not know me, but the name's Force the Fox, and I run Universal Character Association, an up and coming wrestling organization that's gaining a lot of steam. Now I'm sure you know what's coming, so I'll get to it. I want to sign you to UCA. You're one of the top free agents out there right now, and it would do my company a great deal for you to join up. It would also benefit you big time as well. Now I don't know why you've gone incognito for so long, but if you join UCA, you will have the chance of a lifetime. You can definitely be a big name here man, I know you can, one of your top guys. All you have to do is sign with us, and we can take you to the top. I hope you respond to this voicemail, and I hope to hear from you real soon."

Force pulled the cell phone away and ended the call, looking up to the ceiling. "Now all I have to do is wait, and hope he replies."

* * *

"Who in the Sam hell was Force talking to just now?" Sarge questioned.

"Got me, I never know what our boss is up to, too unpredictable to even figure out." Church just shrugged. "But what we DO know is that Senji is ready more than ever for his title defense tonight!"

"That crazy as fudge Deadman loves to fight more than anything else!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's loves fighting even more than I love killing Blues! And that is really saying something!"

"And yeah, and combine that with what Force said about his challengers…" Church trailed off. "Well, I just hope none of the blood spilt stains my armor over here."

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)**

Loud cheers rang throughout the crowd as McCloud came out moments later, barreling out onto the stage before pulling his gun and firing several lasers into the air, exciting the crowd even more. Fox smirked as he holstered his gun away and looked out towards the ground from a kneeling position, before patting his fist against his chest as sign of respect to the crowd before making his way down into the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle, placing his hand over his forehead like Christian does, looking out to the crowd once more.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the UCA Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"It's the first of our three title matches tonight, and man, I don't think there could be a better challenger for the IC Title." Church stated.

"Fox is one of our most decorated stars here in UCA! A Triple Crown Winner, he is a three-time Tag Team Champion, a former World Heavyweight Champion, and a four-time Intercontinental Champion, looking it to make five-time tonight!"

"I will admit, he's got some skill and a good resume, but man, does he suck up to the crowd so much!" Sarge said. "And not in the good way like Simmons does! I hope Fox gets his ass kicked for being such a failure ass-kisser."

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Massive boos rained down from the crowd as a Mobian Hedgehog/Lizard hybrid wearing a prison uniform, white wrist tape, black combat boots, and chains around his wrists and ankles came out onto the stage, head held down with the Intercontinental held in one of his hands. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head, a cold, stoic, evil expression on his face as he methodically made his way down the ramp. When he reached the ring, he leapt onto the apron, and stared down his opponent for a second before entering the ring, raising his title in the airs amidst the sea of boos.

"And introducing next, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"This guy…is flat out scary right here!" Church stated. "This guy may have the blackest heart of anyone on the roster! The things he has done, the things he says…it just feels like pure evil!"

"But this guy is awesome!" Sarge said. "I love the way he does things. No shit from anybody, it's all about yourself, destroy anybody that gets in your way, especially the Blues! I can tell he gives out a little more punishment for the Blues, and that's points in my book! I love this guy's way of thinking and doing things, reminds me of myself!"

"Sarge, do you have freaking brain damage?" Church asked.

Jason went to his corner, and set his title down on the ground before grabbing at his chains, and one by one, began to snap them off.

"What the hell?!" Church exclaimed. "This guy is freaking snapping steel chains!"

"It's safe to say that Fox is doomed!" Sarge stated cheerfully.

Jason grabbed his title and handed it to the ref, who showed it to both him and Fox, who both nodded in understanding before the ref held the title in the air for all to see, and then handed it to the outside before ringing the bell.

"Here we go! Fox versus Jason for the Intercontinental Title!" Church stated.

Fox and Jason slowly met in the ring and went into a collar and elbow tie-up, struggling against each for a few seconds before Jason powered Fox into the corner. Jason held Fox in the corner as the ref counted, and at the count of 4, Jason slowly let go of Fox, but when he did, he landed a hard cheap shot that dropped Fox into a sitting position. The crowd booed at this the ref reprimanded Jason for this for a moment before Jason went after Fox again, picking him and delivering consecutive shoulder blocks to his stomach in the corner.

"First the cheap shot, and now these hard shoulder blocks!" Church winced. "Jason isn't holding anything back here!"

After he was finished, Jason pulled Fox to the middle of the ring, landing several knees to the gut before putting him into the suplex position and lifting him up. But once upside down, Fox began to swing his legs wildly in an attempt to get out, and suddenly grabbed Jason's head, dropped back down to the ground, and delivered his own Snap Suplex, gaining cheers from the crowd. Jason arched his back in pain before getting back up, only to be dropped back down with a dropkick from Fox, which was followed by an elbow drop, and then a leg drop across the neck.

"Fox reversed the suplex, and is now on the offensive with a series of moves!" Church stated.

"Come on Jason, don't let this damn Fox beat your ass!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox quickly covered Jason.

1…

2…

Kick out!

Fox picked up Jason, only to get punched in the gut a few times before being pushed back into the topes hard. As Fox came back, Jason threw a clothesline, but the Star Fox Commander ducked and leapt at the middle ropes. When Jason turned around, Fox bounced off and hit Jason with a Springboard Elbow, and covered him. 1…2…Kick out! Fox picked up Jason and went to hit a Diamond Cutter, but Jason pushed him away, and when Fox turned around, Jason lifted him up on his shoulders, inciting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh crap, Jason is looking for the Absolute Destruction early here!" Church said.

"Give it to him! Make that nodoby look like a no-good Blue!" Sarge begged.

Jason looked to deliver his finisher when Fox struggled in Jason's grip and got out of it, landing behind him and wrapping his arms around his head in inverted facelock and hitting a Falling Reverse DDT! Fox covers Jason!

1…

2…

Kick out!

"Damn, now was that close or what!" Church stated. "Jason was a second away from losing his title!"

"But he didn't, which means Fox failed, and now Jason can kick his ass!" Sarge replied.

Fox waited for Jason to get back up, and once he was on his knees, Fox ran to the ropes and bounced off them towards Jason. Suddenly, the Champ shot up, caught Fox, and delivered a hard-hitting Spinebuster, boos coming from the crowd covering Fox immediately after! 1…2…Kick out! Jason suddenly mounted Fox and delivered a series of vicious punches to Fox's face, unrelenting in his assault before getting and delivering vicious stomps to his chest again and again.

"Damn, this guy has got one hell of a mean streak!" Church exclaimed. "It reminds me too much of Tex!"

"Yeah, at least this time it ain't directed towards us." Sarge stated.

Jason grabbed Fox by the head and picked him up, whipping him into the ropes and grabbing him when he came back to him, and delivering a Sidewalk Slam and hooking the leg after. 1…2…Kick out! Jason picked Fox, and hit a Russian Leg Sweep, but kept a hold of Fox as he picked him up again, locked an inverted facelock, and hit Fox with a huge Reverse Suplex!

"Haha, looks like wittle-bitty Fox can't handle the big bad Jason!" Sarge laughed.

Jason quickly turned Fox over and covered him.

1…

2…

Another Kick Out!

After the kick out, Jason maneuvered himself and wrapped his legs around the head of Fox, locking in a Triangle Hold and getting even more boos from the crowd.

"Oh crap, Jason's got a Triangle Hold on Fox!" Church cursed. "Not good!"

"Ha, Jason's got that stupid pilot down for the count!" Sarge laughed. "Fox should just tap out right now because's already lost!"

Fox gritted in his teeth as his body thrashed in pain, Jason locking his legs even tighter around the head of Fox. The ref asked if he wanted Fox to quit, but Fox refused to tap and continued to fight against the pain, and soon enough, he began to inch himself closer and closer to the ropes, the crowd encouraging him the whole time. Once he was close enough, Fox reached a leg out and touched the ropes, the crowd cheering as a result.

"Fox isn't out of this yet, Sarge!" Church stated. "Fox has got a lot of fight left in him!"

"Oh dagnabbit, why doesn't that stupid Fox just stay down!" Sarge growled. "Why can't he just admit that Jason is the superior here?!"

Jason held onto the hold until the ref counted to 4, letting go of Fox and standing up. He dragged Fox to the middle of the ring, pulling him into a kneeling position and getting right into his face, staring intensely into his eyes with a sick sneer. He then backed up to the ropes and bounced off them but Fox suddenly shot out of nowhere and struck Jason in the jaw with a Spinning Heel Kick, dropping him to the ground as the crowd cheered.

"Oh sweet gibblets, where the hell did Fox come with that Spinning Heel kick?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Fox should be down and out, dammit!"

The two men in the ring were laid out as the ref began the ten count, and when he reached the count of 5, both began to stir and soon, they both reached their feet at the count of 8. Jason rushed at Fox, but Fox jumped and hit the incoming Champ with a hard dropkick to the jaw. Jason fell to the ground before getting back up, dazed before he was kicked in the gut by Fox and hit with a hard DDT to the ground, Fox quickly covering the down Champ!

1…

2…

Kick out just before the ref's hand came down for the three!

"Damn, just a moment away from crowning a new Intercontinental Champion!" Church stated

"Sam hell, what is Jason doing out there?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He should be winning, not getting his ** kicked!"

Fox picked Jason up and went to whip him into the corner, but Jason reversed and ended up whipping Fox into the corner. The champ rushed at Fox, but Captain Classic slipped his lower body through the ropes, causing Jason to crash chestfirst into the turnbuckle, which Fox immediately followed with a Hanging Overhead Kick to the face from his position. The Champ backed up a bit from the impact before falling to a knee, Fox climbing to the top turnbuckle all the while. Once he reached the top, Jason got back to his feet and Fox leapt off the turnbuckle and hit a Flying Crossbody on Jason, landing in a pinning position.

"High-flying Crossbody from Fox pays off, and now he has Jason pinned!" Church shouted.

1…

2…

Kick out!

Fox swiftly picked up Jason once again and attempted a Diamond Cutter, but Jason pushed him away into the ropes. Once Fox came back to Jason, the Champ lifted a leg up and nailed a Big Boot to Fox's face, knocking him down to the ground! Crowd boos as Jason covers Fox! 1..2…Kick out again! Jason starts to get frustrated as picks Fox up and gets in his face and trash talks until Fox suddenly grabbed Jason's head and drove him down to the mat with a Diamond Cutter!

"Ah fudge buckets, where the hell did that Diamond Cutter come from?!" Sarge screamed. "Not fair at all, dammit!"

"Like hell it's not!" Church retorted.

Fox quickly covers Jason and hooks the leg!

1…

2…

Jason narrowly kicks out as the crowd goes "Awwww" at that very close near fall!

Fox slammed his hand down on the mat in his own frustration before getting on his knees and clapping his hands together, the crowd clapping along with him as he was signaling his finisher. Fox got to his feet as Jason struggled to get up, and once Jason got to his feet, Fox hooked his arms around Jason's from behind, and attempted to twist him around for the Killswitch for a massive pop! But when he finally twisted Jason around, the Champ pushed him away in time. When Fox turned around to meet Jason, the Champ suddenly lifted Fox up to his shoulders, a chorus of boos raining down on him.

"Ah shit, it may be time for Absolute Destruction!" Church shouted.

"Once this hits, it's game over for Fox!" Sarge exclaimed. "Give it to him, Jason! Show him that he's nothing before you!"

Jason once again looked to hit Absolute Destruction, but once again Fox managed to get out of his grasp and land behind him. Fox pushed him Jason into the corner chestfirst, the Champ holding his chest in pain when Fox suddenly hooked his arms from behind, pulled him into the middle of the ring, twisted him around, and hit the Killswitch! The crowd goes absolutely wild as Jason bounces off the canvas and onto his back.

"NO! NOT THE KILLSWITCH! ANYTHING BUT THE KILLSWITCH!" Sarge screamed in despair.

"FOX HAS DONE IT! FOX HAS ENDED JASON'S REIGN OF TERROR!" Church screamed as well. "FOX IS GOING TO WIN HIS FIFTH INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE!"

Fox swiftly covered Jason and hooked the leg, the ref making the count as the crowd counts with him.

1…

2…

JASON GETS THE SHOULDERS UP AT 2.99! THE CROWD GOES INTO A FRENZY AT THE KICK OUT!

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!" Church screams in absolute shock. "JASON KICKED OUT OF THE FUCKING KILLSWITCH OF ALL THINGS?! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sarge chanted in joy. "JASON KICKED OUT! HE KICKED OUT! HE SHOWED FOX WHO'S BOSS!"

Fox looked down at the downed Jason in absolute shock, unable to believe he kicked out of his finisher. Not knowing what to do to win, Fox decided to go for broke and went to one of the turnbuckles, and leapt to the top of it, inciting a pop from the crowd.

"The Killswitch may not have kept Jason down, but the Five-Star Fox Splash may just do the trick!" Church pointed out.

Fox leapt off the turnbuckle and high into the air towards Jason, when Jason suddenly rolled out of the way, causing "Captain Classic" to crash down onto the mat stomach-first, the crowd going "Ooohhh" at the impact.

"I knew Jason would roll out of the way!" Sarge stated. "That's how much better he is than Fox! Go Jason, put an end to that dirty Blue sympathizer!"

Fox got to his knees, holding his stomach in pain when Jason took hold of him, picked him up onto his shoulders, and drove him down on his head, hitting the Absolute Destruction (Death Valley Driver) to a chorus of boos!

"OH SHIT! ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM AS FOX GETS DROPPED ON HIS FREAKING HEAD!" Church screamed.

Fox was laid out across the canvas as Jason turned him over on his stomach and went to his side, wrapping Fox's arm around his legs, and his around around Fox's face, locking in the Total Corruption (Crippler Crossface)!

"Ha, looks like Jason isn't done with Fox as he now has the Total Corruption locked in!" Sarge laughed. "I am loving this, it's almost as good as watching Grif get hurt!"

"Oh come on, is this really necessary?!" Church shouted. "He already had the **ing match won!"

Fox screamed in pain as his head was wrenched back by Jason's powerful arms, clawing at the hands in order to get them off of him, but to no avail. Fox looked around, trying to get to the ropes any way he can, but he was in the middle of the ring and too far away to reach them. Jason suddenly wrenched the head of Fox back even farther, and Fox had no choice but to tap out!

"Ah crap, Fox has no choice but to tap out!" Church cursed.

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner of the match, and still Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

The crowd drowns out the ring announcer's voice with massive boos as Jason keeps the hold locked in on Fox for a few more seconds before letting go and getting up to his feet. He then wrenched his title away from the ref's hands as it was about to be handed to him, and climbed the nearest turnbuckle. With an evil smirk, he slowly raised the title up high in triumph, the crowd booing him mercilessly.

"Jason retains his Intercontinental in what was a very competitive, back and forth match!" Church exclaimed. "But dammit, was that Total Corruption at the end really necessary? I mean, he likely already had the match won with that Absolute Destruction!"

"Jason kicked out of the Killswitch earlier, so Jason wanted to make sure that Fox would be beaten!" Sarge pointed out. "And besides, Fox deserved it anyway! He's completely overrated, and a dirty Blue sympathizer! He deserved every last bit of that Total Corruption!"

"Shut up, Sarge!" Church replied. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

Jason got off the turnbuckle and turned around, standing over the downed form of Fox, who was still suffering from the effects of the Total Corruption. With a sneer, he placed his foot on Fox's head and shoved it multiple times, earning even louder boos from the crowd before exiting the ring and walking up the rampway, title in hand.

"Oh come on, that was just total disrespect right there!" Church shouted. "What an asshole!"

"Jason already beat the damn Fox, so he doesn't need to show respect!" Sarge exclaimed strongly. "Fox is a loser, a big one at that, and Jason is a big time winner! Winners don't show losers because losers don't deserve respect, just like the Blues don't deserve respect!"

"Once again, shut up Sarge!" Church shouted angrily.

Fox managed to get to his knees as he looked at the exiting Jason with narrowed eyes, and the Mobian hybrid stopped on the stage and turned around to once again look at Fox from the stage. Jason just laughed maniacally at his fallen opponent and raised his title above his head for all to see, the crowd jeering him the whole time.

"Well, whether we like it or not, this freakin' psycho is still our Intercontinental Champion!" Church growled reluctantly.

* * *

The Titantron shows the locker room area backstage, and it's the Mushroom Kingdom locker room as all the members of the aforementioned group were all inside the room, and the World Champ Mario was seething backstage, pacing back and forth in his room with the World Title on his shoulder, the rest of his stable behind him.

"How dare that stupid Fox do this! He can't do this to me!" Mario yelled indignantly, kicking over a chair. "I'm the World Heavyweight Champion! I'm this company's biggest star, it's very face, I know that to be true! He can't do this! It's not fair at all! I already bet those stupid animals last night!"

"I know, Brother Mario, it's a complete outrage!" Luigi spoke out, nearly as angry as his brother. "You showed everybody last night just how superior you are to them, and Force decides they are worthy to have a shot at our Tag Titles? On such short notice no less?! How can something like that even make sense?!"

"And what's worse, knowing our 'illustrious' owner, he may see fit to grant that dumb rookie, Tidus ANOTHER shot at MY Cruiserweight Title." Toad sighed frustratingly. "And after I beat him no less! And probably because of his 'impressive'…" He made air quotes with the word. "…performance tonight. Just unbelievable."

"It's a travesty!" Luigi yelled. "It's a sham! It's a mockery! It's…It's…IT'S A TRAVESHAMOCKERY!"

Mario, in his anger, grabbed one of the chairs on the ground and threw it across the room, the chair striking the wall before landing on the ground. Realizing they needed to diffuse the situation, the Princesses stepped forward.

"Hey you guys, calm down!" Daisy urged. "Calm down! You must realize that it's not all bad! Remember, our lovely Peach is the new No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title, and you all know that it's only a matter of time before she brings the title back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" She looked over to her fellow princess with a smirk. "Right Peach?"

"Of course, my dear Daisy." Peach smirked as well, flipping her hair in an arrogant manner. "It will be easy pickings taking the championship off of that brooding nobody, Lightning! What kind of name is that anyway? Lightning? How unoriginal! I've seen Goombas have more original names than her! What a joke!" Daisy and Peach both giggled at the joke that was made.

Mario stopped in his tracks, looking deep in thought but still a bit angry. "You two do have a point…" Mario replied, breathing heavily.

"And besides, so what if you have to face Tails and Knuckles again?" Peach pointed out. "Yeah, it's unfair to face them again, but we all know that despite that, you will prove just how better you are and defeat them soundly, Mario, After all, they can't compare to you."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right!" Mario shouted, smirking in newfound confidence. "Mamma mia, you are absolutely right! I am better than both of them combined! Even Luigi is better than either of them!"

"Brother Mario, you are so right!" Luigi agreed. "There's no way that we can lose to animal losers tonight!"

"Exactly, and I will remain a double Champion when the night comes to an end." Mario stated arrogantly, placing his hand on the Tag Title around his waist. "And that Mushroom Kingdom will ensure that happens, no matter what."

* * *

The scene changed to the interview area, where a soldier wearing pink – errr, I mean, lightish red – armor was seen holding a microphone in his hands, appearing very happy for some reason.

"Hello, everybody I'm Private Donut from the popular webseries, Red vs Blue!" Donut said cheerfully. It's so wonderful to be your interviewer here right now! And right now, there's my guest at this time, the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger."

The Titantron showed Jason beside Donut, the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder as the crowd booed at the sight of him, an intense look on his face.

"Now Jason, you just…" Donut began, but Jason grabbed the mic from his hands and stared at Donut evilly before talking into the mic.

"I have no business with you nor any reason to talk to you, you effeminate wimp!" Jason growled. "Now I suggest you get out of here before I beat you within an inch of your life!"

Donut goes "Yipe!" before running away as fast as he could from the dangerous Mobian hybrid, who stared at the fleeing soldier for a fleeting moment before turning his attention to the camera, and began speaking into the microphone.

"You all just saw what happened out there." Jason stated, breathing heavily. "You all saw what I did to Fox, one of the most decorated stars in UCA! I dominated him, I destroyed him, I made him tap out! And with that, Fox became just another name in the long list of wrestlers I have defeated and destroyed! Sly Cooper, Ratchet, Cloud Strife, and Ben Tennyson have all fallen before me! Sure, there may have been that little hiccup where Naruto defeated me and took my title for two weeks, but I quickly rectified and made him fall like all the others before him and took back what's mine! I am the most dominant Intercontinental Champion in UCA history, and my path of bodies up to this point shows this to be true!"

Jason paused for a moment as he held his head down, the crowd booing him the whole time before slowly looking back up the camera with an intense expression. "And now it's time for me to reach the next level. In four weeks time, UCA will be presenting its next PPV, Royal Reckoning, and in turn…the Royal Rumble Match. 30 Superstars of UCA…battle it out, fight one another, for the opportunity to main event Final Clash, UCA's biggest show of the year, and challenge for the World Heavyweight Title. But out of those 30 men, there can only be one man left standing in that ring…and that person will be me!"

"It doesn't matter if I will be the last person out there, or the first person entering the whole damn thing! Because it's already set in stone that I will dominate 29 other men, and be the last man standing! No matter whom I face in that match, whether it's Bowser, Sephiroth, Shadow…it doesn't matter, they will all fall before me, they will all feel my wrath, my anguish, my pain! I will win the Royal Rumble match! I will go on to main event Final Clash! I will become the World Heavyweight Champion! I will rule all of UCA with an iron fist!" A sadistic sneer appeared on his face. "I will be…The One!"

* * *

"Remember when I said Jason was flat out scary?" Church reminded. "I didn't do him enough justice! Jason is on a warpath right now, hellbent on becoming World Heavyweight Champion! And if he becomes the World Champion, then crap, I shudder to think what will happen to this company."

"But it's definitely a possibility, Blue!" Sarge pointed out. "All Jason has to do is win the Rumble match so he can get the title shot he wants at WrestleMania! And after hearing that promo, it's hard not to put him as a huge favorite to win the Rumble at Royal Reckoning!"

"If Jason does win the Royal Rumble match…well, there may be no stopping him winning the World Title." Church admitted gravely.

**("Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered as the music played and moments, Jak came out onto the stage, brandishing his Vulcan Fury gun. He lifted the gun upward and fired off rounds rapidly into their, pyro going off at the sides of the stage in sync with the rounds fired. After firing the last shot, Jak raised his fist in the air and brought it down, one final blast of pyro going off on the stage. Jak then made his way down the ramp, a cold and intense look on his face, and then placed his gun next to the steps before entering the ring, pumping his fist in the air to roar of cheers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City, weighing in at 253 lbs., Jak!"

"Oh dammit, not another Sony Saint…" Sarge groaned.

"The resident "Eco Man" is in action, and he's had a pretty good career here in UCA." Church commentated. "He's a five-time Hardcore Champion, a former Tag Team Champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, and he's been in some of the most brutal matches in UCA history. Who will ever forget his 3 Stages of Hell Match with Ratchet before they joined the Sony Saints?"

"I am forced to admit that Jak has had a good career, and that match and rivalry with Ratchet was awesome!" Sarge reluctantly agreed. "But he's still a Sony Saint dammit, and that constitutes him as a failure automatically! He has yet to reach the heights he had before! I hate his guts so much, I wish I could put pliers in there and electrocute them! I hope that whoever he faces puts him out of his misery!"

_**You Think You Know Me?**_

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Oh no…" Church groaned.

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock signs, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he then ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"And next, introducing his opponent, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., the "King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Ah, now we are in the presence of greatness, Blue!" Sarge laughed heartedly. "You want to talk about decorated? Here is a four-time Intercontinental Champion, former Cruiserweight Champion, former Hardcore Champion, Royal Rumble Winner, Money in the Bank Winner, and a FOUR-TIME World Champion! And the best part…he shed the color of blue that he had when he was once Evil Sonic! Oh what a glorious day that was, though I wish he became a shade of red! This man personifies awesomeness!"

"Yeah, he's decorated, but he's also manipulative, opportunistic, evil, selfish, arrogant, and a jerk of an asshole!" Church exclaimed. "Seriously, I just freakin' flat out hate his guy! I'll never forget how he won the Royal Rumble years ago! Swapped places with a freakin' hedgehog posing as him during the match and hid under the ring, and when that poser got thrown over, Scourge came out and basically stole the victory! What a cop out that was!"

"But it was ingenious!" Sarge retorted. "He basically fooled and outsmarted everybody that night, proving that he is indeed the King of the World! I can't wait for Scourge to Spear the hell out of this Sony Saint!"

Scourge took off his sunglass and jacket and threw them out of the ring and waited in his corner before the referee rang the bell.

"Here we go, Jak vs Scourge, one-on-one!" Church stated.

Jak and Scourge met each other in the middle in an elbow and collar tie-up, where Jak landed a vicious knee to Scourge's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Jak landed a few more knees to the stomach before backing up Scourge to the ropes and whipping him to the adjacent ones. When Scourge came back, Jak went for a clothesline, Scourge ducked in and bounced off the ropes again, but when he returned to Jak, the "Eco Man" bent over and Back Body Dropped Scourge high into the air, and the hedgehog landed hard on his back.

"Jak catches Scourge with one hell of a Back Body Drop!" Church commentated. "His back is going to be real messed up after that one."

Scourge arches his back in pain as Jak makes the cover on him. 1…Kick out before two! Jak picks him up, turns him around, and looks to hit a back suplex, but Scourge backflips in mid-air and lands behind Jak, grabs his head in an inverted facelock, and hits an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker. Jak arched his back in pain as Scourge ran and bounced off the ropes, jumped into the air, and delivered an elbow drop to the chest of Jak.

"And now Scourge takes control and shows Jak why he's the King of the World!" Sarge stated.

Jak held his chest in pain as he found himself being covered by Scourge! 1…Quick kick out! Scourge stayed on Jak and stomped on his chest brutally several times before dropping a leg across his neck. Scourge then picked up Jak and whipped him into the corner hard, and then smirked at the crowd and shook his head arrogantly, inciting boos from the crowd. He then ran at Jak full speed, but the "Eco Man" moved out of the way, crashing into the corner. He turned around holding his chest in pain, and was kicked in the stomach and placed in the suplex position by Jak, which caused the crowd to pop big time. However, Scourge began to struggle out of nowhere and got out of Jak's grasp just in time and slid out of the ring in a panic, leaning himself on the barricade as boos rained down upon him.

"Damn, Jak was about to go for the Jakhammer early, but Scourge sensed and got the hell out of there faster than Caboose would forget what we tell him!" Church pointed out.

"Yes, Scourge was smart enough to get out of the ring and away from Jak!" Sarge stated. "Scourge showing Jak that he won't be taken down!"

Jak attempted to follow Scourge out the ring, but the ref stopped him as Scourge glared at him from outside the ring. Scourge circle the ring a bit, staring at Jak the whole time which only angered the fans as they wanted to see some action, and soon enough, Scourge cautiously entered the ring. Circling each other, Jak and Scourge met in a lock-up, and Scourge swiftly kicked him in the gut, causing Jak to double over. Scourge laid a few right hands to the face of Jak before grabbing his arm and attempting to whip him into the ropes. Jak, however, refused to be moved and swiftly pulled Scourge back to him delivered a hard Powerslam.

"Jak uses his superior strength to pull Scourge back to him and deliver a great Powerslam!" Church called.

Jak hooks the leg!

1…

2…

Kick out!

"Scourge kicks out just in time!" Sarge called.

Jak picked Scourge up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, following him in. However, Scourge was prepared and lifted a foot up and caught Jak right in the jaw, staggering him back. Scourge tried to take advantage and rushed at Jak, but the "Eco Man" lifted Scourge and hit him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker to big cheers, Scourge arching his back as he screamed in pain.

"Damn, what a vicious Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker!" Church winced. "I'd be surprised if Scourge's back wasn't broken after that."

Jak covers Scourge and hooks the leg!"

1…

2…

Kick Out!

"Whew, Scourge manages to kick out." Sarge called.

Jak goes to pick up Scourge, but the hedgehog suddenly kicks Jak in the knee, buckling him down to a knee. Scourge then proceeded to deliver a dropkick to Jak right in the face, dropping him down onto his back, and Scourge quickly followed with a cover! 1…2…Kick out! Scourge picked Jak up, but Jak pushed him away and went to clothesline him, but Scourge ducked, grabbed the arm and hit a Half-Nelson Bulldog on Jak! Scourge turns Jak over and covers him!

"Goodnight Jak, it was nice knowin' ya!" Sarge waved.

1..

2…

Jak gets the shoulder up!

"Jak's not going down that easily, Sarge!" Church told his partner.

Scourge stood up and stomped on Jak's face, and then proceeded to press his foot into Jak's face mercilessly for a few moments before getting off, creating a chorus of boos from the crowd, and picked up Jak and whipped him into the ropes and then jumped into the air for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Jak held onto the ropes when he reached them, causing Scourge to crash to the ground unceremoniously. Jak then swiftly went to Scourge, picked him up, and placed him in the Suplex position.

"Jak's going to take advantage of the miscue from Scourge and look to hit the Jakhammer!" Churh called.

Jak then lifted up Scourge into the air for his finisher, the Jakhammer (Vertical Suplex Powerslam), but Scourge used the momentum to flip himself out of Jak's grasp and landed behind him. Scourge then grabbed Jak's head from behind and slammed it down to the mat in a sit-out position, hitting the Scourge-O-Matic! The crowd booed as Jak's head bounced off the mat and he held his head in pain.

"Aha, Scourge shows how smart he is by successfully countering the Jakhammer!" Sarge commentates happily.

Scourge does not go for the cover but instead stands up and goes for the legs of Jak, lifting them up and placing his own leg between before wrapping Jak's legs around his and twisting their bodies around, and locking in the Scourgacator (Inverted Kneeling Sharpshooter)! Jak screamed in pain as said pain shot up through his legs and back as Scourge wrenched the hold even further!

"Oh crap, there's the Scourgacator!" Church cursed. "That is one nasty submission hold right there! A variation of the Sharpshooter, this hold damn near messes up your back!"

"Ha, it's all over now, no way Jak can get out of this!" Sarge laughed. "Jak should just tap right now and go crying back to his Mommy like a good little boy!"

Jak gritted his teeth in pain as Scourge applied more pressure to the hold in the middle of the ring, trying to hang on. The ref asked Jak if he wanted to quit, but Jak shook his head, refusing to quit despite the pain. Scourge just wrenched the legs further and applying more leverage on the hold. Jak felt even more pain shoot through him, and held his hand in the air, contemplating tapping out. Suddenly, the crowd begin to clap in support of the Sony Saint, and it began to energize Jak as he pushed his torso off the ground with his hands, much to the shock of Scourge. Suddenly, he slowly twisted his body and then used all his leg strength to bring Scourge down to the ground, breaking the hold. Jak suddenly shot up, grabbed Scourge's leg, and locked in a Figure-Four Leglock, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Holy bajeebus, where the hell did that damn Figure-Four Leg Lock come from?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"In the blink of an eye, Jak has broken out of Scourge's submission, and locked in one of his own, the Figure Four, shades of the Nature Boy!" Church also exclaimed. "I got to admit, I didn't see that coming at all! Scourge may tap here!"

Scourge screamed in torturous pain as Jak applied pressure on his crossed legs, threatening to break them in half as the crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!". Scourge flailed around in a frenzy, the pain becoming harder and harder to bear. The ref asked if Scourge wanted to quit, but the hedgehog just continued to bash his arms on the canvas even harder. Not wanting to lose but not knowing how much more he can take, he slowly began to drag his body with his hands towards the rope. Desperately trying to reach the ropes, Scourge pushed himself closer to the ropes and came within fingertips of it as Jak applied even more pressure to the leg! Scourge screamed in torturous and pushed himself closer and reached, grabbing the bottom rope to a chorus of boos.

"Damn, Scourge is tougher than I thought as he holds out long enough to reach the bottom rope!" Church calls out. "I got to admit, I totally expected Scourge to what is one of the most devastating submissions!"

"Well like always, you're wrong you dirty Blue!" Sarge stated strongly. "Scourge wouldn't quit so easily, especially after he renounced the color Blue like he did!"

"Sarge, do you live in the same reality we do?" Church asked.

Jak was forced to let go of the Figure Four once Scourge grabbed the rope, and the hedgehog immediately grabbed his damaged legs, cradling them in pain as Jak rapped his fist against the canvas in slight frustration. Standing up to his feet, Jak made his way to the still down Scourge, who was pleading with all his might for mercy from the Sony Saint. Jak just shook his head and went to grab Scourge, but the hedgehog suddenly pulled him down and hanged him across the middle rope! Jak bounced back to his feet , holding his neck in pain and he was suddenly rolled up from behind Scourge, grabbing the tights for leverage!

"Crap, Scourge played possum and now has Jak rolled up!" Church called. "And look, that opportunistic bastard has the tights! He's going to steal one here!"

1…

2…

JAK KICKS OUT JUST BEFORE THE REF'S HAND COUNTS THREE!

"Dammit, why won't that damn Sony Saint just stay down?!" Sarge yelled. "Scourge had him!"

The crowd goes crazy as Jak quickly got back to his feet, only to get hit right in the face with a boot from Scourge, laid out across the canvas. Scourge fell down as well, holding his still hurting leg trying to deal with the pain, and crawled over to the prone Jak. Once he reached him, the hedgehog weakly hooked the leg and covered the Sony Saint.

1…

2…

Jak kicks out yet again!

"Man, Jak has gotta a lot of fight in him to kick out of that!" Church admitted.

Scourge slammed his fist down on the canvas several times in frustration before looking over to Jak with disdain in his eyes. Slowly getting back to his feet, Scourge stood over Jak with a slight limp in his leg, trying to put the pain away in his leg. Slowly Jak stirred and began to rise as Scourge sized him up, and when Jak was on his knees, Scourge ran to the ropes and bounced off them towards Jak. But then, quickly and suddenly, Jak shoots out of nowhere with a HUGE clothesline, turning Scourge inside out as the hedgehog lands on his stomach as a result, the crowd popping at the huge hit!

"Holy shit!" Church exclaimed. "I've seen a lot of clotheselines, but dammit if that clothesline isn't among the most brutal I've seen!"

The crowd began to clap as Jak and Scourge laid down in the ring, trying to will the Sony Saint on. Jak stirred at the crowd clapping and soon enough made his way to his feet, and staggered over to the corner, and began to climb the turnbuckle. At this time, Scourge stirs as well and begins to make his way back to his feet. Jak manages to reach the top turnbuckle and waits for Scourge, and when the hedgehog got to his feet and turned around, Jak leapt off the turnbuckle and hit a Flying Forearm Smash on Scourge, knocking him down to the ground!

"Jak lands his patented Flying Forearm Smash on the self-proclaimed "King of the World"!" Church called, a bit of satisfaction in his voice.

"Dammit, Scourge couldn't block it at all!" Sarge added.

Jak manages to cover Scourge and hooks the leg.

1…

2…

Scourge gets the shoulder up at 2.85 as the crowd goes "Ohhhh!" at the close near fall!

"Damn, the Flying Forearm nearly gets the job done, but Scourge somehow pulls through and keeps the match alive!" Church stated.

Jak stands up onto his feet tiredly, sweating and panting as he kicks Scourge in the head and knocks him silly for a moment. He then drags Scourge over to the middle of the ring and lays him there and walks over to the corner, and once again begins to climb the turnbuckle, the crowd popping slightly as they knew they were going to see some flying.

"Dammit, how many times is that stupid Saint going to the top?" Sarge questioned. "He isn't built to fly, dammit!"

Jak reached the top turnbuckle and was just about dive off it when suddenly, Scourge shoots up to a standing position and runs over to the turnbuckle in record time, and swiftly climbed to the top, catching Jak off guard. Before the Sony Saint could do anything, Scourge grabbed Jak's head in a DDT position…AND HITS A RAGING SCOURGE (Edgecution) FROM THE TOP ROPE! OH MY GOD! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY NUTS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church and Sarge both shout at the top of their lungs!

"OH MY GOD, SCOURGE JUST HIT A SUPER RAGING SCOURGE FROM THE TOP!" Church yells out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! THAT WAS JUST FUCKIN' INSANE!"

"SWEET MERCIFUL GIBBLETS, THAT WAS UNREAL!" Sarge also yelled. "SCOURGE HAS WON THIS MATCH IN EPIC FASHION! IT HAS TO BE OVER!"

The crowd chants "Holy Shit!" over and over again at the insane move as Jak bounces off the canvas and lands on the side of the ring, his body absolutely motionless, while Scourge lies on the ground completely exhausted. After a few moments, Scourge begins to move and slowly crawls over to Jak and eventually manages to drape an arm over him!

"Scourge has got Jak pinned!" Church called.

"It's over, no doubt about it!" Sarge stated. "No way, Jak can kick out of that!"

The crowd counts along with ref!

1…

2…

JAK JUST BARELY GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE! THE PIN IS BROKEN! THE CROWD GOES INTO A FRENZY!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Church yells in disbelief. "JAK ACTUALLY MANAGES TO GET HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE! AGAINST ALL ODDS, THIS AMAZING MATCH CONTINUES!"

"DAMMIT, WHAT DOES THE "KING OF THE WORLD" HAVE TO DO TO KEEP THIS SAINT DOWN?!" Sarge questioned angrily. "JAK SHOUD BE DONE FOR BY NOW! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!"

Scourge takes on a look of disbelief before he pounds his fists down on the ground in absolute anger. The hedgehog grabs his head quills, frustration beginning to consume him. Looking once again at the prone Jak, a disdainful growl made its way to Scourge's lips as he stood up and slowly backed into a corner, and once there, crouched down and began to egg Jak to get up. The crowd boos as they know what Scourge is setting up for!

"Uh oh, Scourge looks to settle things once and for all with the Spear!" Church called out.

"There's no way Jak will be able to survive if he gets hit with this!" Sarge pointed out. "Jak, kiss your ass goodbye!"

Jak slowly began to stir and manages to grab onto the ropes to help pull himself up, Scourge getting more and more antsy by the minute as he waits for Jak to turn around. Eventually, Jak manages to get to his feet and slowly turns around, and once he does, Scourge rushes at him, looking to hit the Spear! Jak, however, sidesteps Scourge and sends him crashing headfirst into the middle turnbuckle in a corner!

"No!" Sarge called out in despair. "Dammit, Jak sidestepped Scourge! This can't be happening!"

"It is!" Church replied. "Jak has created a chance here! He can do this! He can beat the former World Champ here and now!"

Jak takes a knee for a brief second as Scourge staggers backwards out of the corner in a daze before standing up, turning Scourge around and kicking him in the gut. He then took hold of Scourge and placed him in the suplex position, and the crowd goes absolutely nuts!

"Looks like it's Jakhammer time!" Church exclaimed.

"No!" Sarge replied in despair.

Jak lifted Scourge high up into the air, holding him upside down as the crowd's cheers getting ever louder. But just as he was about to deliver his finisher, Scourge suddenly flails his legs around in a wild manner, and surprisingly, he gets out of Jak's grasp and lands behind him to a chorus of boos. He immediately grabbed Jak in a waistlock and began pushing forward into a corner! But it's the same corner as the ref is in, and he's about to get crushed!

"Looks like its nighty-night for the ref!" Sarge called out.

But just before the ref got sandwhiched in the corner, Jak grabbed the ropes and stopped himself within less than an inch of the ref, basically trapping him. But wait…SCOURGE DROPS DOWN TO HIS KNEES AND DELIVERS A LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND!

"What the fuck?!" Church asked. "Scourge hits a damn low blow on Jak from behind! And dammit, the ref couldn't see it from the position he was in!"

"Ha, all is fair in love and war, Blue!" Sarge laughed.

The crowd goes crazy with boos as Jak holds his lower regions in pain at the sudden low blow! Scourge backs up quickly to the opposite corner and waits for Jak to turn around, and when he does, he rushes at him and nails a picture perfect Spear, dropping him to the mat!

"Dammit!" Church slammed his fists on the table. "Scourge hit the fuckin Spear! Don't tell me it's going to end like this!"

Scourge covers Jak and hooks the leg!

"Not this way! Not after such a great match!" Church protested.

"Jak, my boy…" Sarge began.

1…

"DAMMIT, NO!" Church yells.

2…

"NOT THIS WAY! NOT THIS WAY!" Church continued to yell.

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"DAMMIT, SCOURGE STEALS ONE!" Church shouts.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner of the match, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The arena is absolutely deafening with boos, the loudest it's been since the beginning promo. Scourge weakly got off of Jak, and the ref helped him make his way back to his feet. Once in a standing position, the ref raised his hand in victory amidst a sea of boos, Scourge smirking arrogantly the whole time. Once the ref let go of his hand, Scourge made his way to the ropes, got on them and hanged off them, pointing to his head as if to show he just outsmarted his opponent.

"Dammit, I can't believe Scourge won the way he did!" Church growled angrily. "After what was a great match, I can't believe that was the ending we got, thanks to that opportunistic sshole! Scourge may be the worst of the worst when it comes to our roster."

"Hey, it isn't cheating if you don't get caught." Sarge retorted. "Scourge saw a chance to win and he took it! I would do the exact same thing in his shoes when fighting against you dirty Blues! So good for him!"

Scourge got off the ropes, and held his hand out for a microphone, and was eventually handed one from outside the ring, and stood over the fallen Jak.

"Oh dammit, don't tell me we're going to hear from this asshole…" Church groaned.

Scourge brought the microphone to his lips. "See what I just did? I just showed Jak here, and all of you, why I'm the King of the World, baby! I beat this guy's ass 1-2-3 in the middle of this ring, and showed why I'm the better than him and all of you! And most importantly, I just proved to you all why I'm going to win the Royal Rumble! I won the Rumble before, years ago, and I did it not by being strongest, the fastest, but by being the smartest, and that's exactly why I'm going to win again this year! No matter who's in that Rumble, whether they are Cloud, Sephiroth, Bowser, Naruto, or the freakin' Slenderman, I'm going to outsmart and outlast each and every last one of them, and win the Royal Rumble match for a second time! I will go on to main event Final Clash again, and win the World Title for a FIFTH TIME! I will show you all that I am the King of the World, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me, so you all better learn to love it in the end! ALL HAIL THE KING, BABY!"

Scourge dropped the mic down to the ground as the crowd jeered at him merciless and chanted "Scourge Sucks! Scourge Sucks!"! Scourge just smirked evilly and held a rock sign above his head, saying "All hail the King, baby" before leaving the ring and heading up the rampway.

"Hot damn, Scourge is sure as hell fired up for the Royal Rumble Match!" Sarge proclaimed. "And dammit if he isn't a huge favorite to win! I'm calling it right now, Scourge will win the Rumble match for the second time!"

"I reluctantly admit that Scourge does have a great chance of pulling it off at Royal Reckoning." Church forcefully said. "And if he does win, then the UCA may be in very big trouble with this dickwad in the driver's seat!"

Jak turns over on his stomach, still holding his abdomen in pain as he glares at the retreating Scourge, who has stopped on the stage, and with an arrogant smirk, holds his hand above his head in rock signs, basking in his victory in the sea of boos that surround him before heading off through the curtain.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome everybody to the first chapter and week of the hottest new fiction wrestling organization, Universal Character Association! After being a fan of wrestling so long, and reading quite a few fiction wrestling fics, I have decided to take my own crack at a fiction wrestling organization! With help from fellow fiction wrestling authors, WWE-PG-Hater and toonwriter, I'm ready to give this a whirl no doubt!_

_I hope you enjoyed the first part of Week 1 of UCA, and I hope go to get more of the week done soon everyone! Be sure to leave a review, and to let others know about UCA!_

_Until next time!_


	2. Monday Night Flame Week 1 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 1_**

* * *

As we return to the show, the Titantron screen shows to the audience once again the backstage locker room area, but this time, the scene is in the Star Fox locker room as Fox McCloud is seen sitting in a chair, his head held down as a disappointed look was seen on his face. His Star Fox comrades were all there in the room as well, as his girlfriend Krystal was sitting next to the Star Fox leader comforting him, while his partner Falco Lombardi just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed at the whole situation.

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost to Jason." Fox groaned, holding his head in slight pain. "I was so close too, so close to winning that title!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this, Fox." Krystal consoled the Star Fox leader. "You can't win every time, and besides, you'll get other chances, you know that."

"But Krystal, it's not just that." Fox sighed defeatedly. "I was once the World Heavyweight Champion here in UCA, I was on top of the world. I was winning so many matches, putting on many classics every time I was in that ring, I was so unstoppable...But now I've fallen, Krystal. I haven't held the World Title since then, hell, I haven't won a title ever since!" Fox just sighed some more. "What's worse, I haven't had as much of a presence here in UCA for quite awhile, and I haven't won many matches as of late. I just...I just don't know what to do anymore Krystal, especially after losing to Jason like I did."

"Oh Fox..." Krystal sadly said.

"Hmph, I can't believe you right now, Fox." Falco suddenly spoke out from his place.

Fox turned to his partner, slowly narrowing his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Falco?"

"It means exactly what it means." Falco replied sharply. "I can't believe that you're whining and moaning about such crap right now. Just unbelievable."

Fox swiftly stood up, anger evident in his eyes. "Whining and moaning?! You can't seriously think that!"

"It's the truth dude, and it's so painfully obvious." Falco spoke bluntly, opening his eyes and staring dead at Fox. "And right now, I'm sick of hearing you complain to yourself in self-pity. So I'm going to give you a reality check right now."

"Is that so?" Fox replied angrily, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, so listen up, yeah you were once the World Heavyweight Champion, yeah you were once the top guy here, but so what?" Falco shrugged. "That was then, and this is now, and unfortunately, no one can stay on top forever, even you Fox. And yeah, you may be going through a tough patch right now with not being as relevant as you were once and losing a bit more than usual, but when have you ever let those sort of things bring you down? No, you've always kept moving forward, always determined to do your absolute best and get the job done in the end! You've never let anything bring you down, no matter how bad things seem! So even if you aren't on top anymore, even if you aren't as relevant and have lost quite a bit, the Fox I know would push past all of that and keep on fighting so that one day, he could be the World Heavyweight Champion again! So stop all this whining and complaining and suck it up, dude, because I don't know who this Fox is!"

A silence followed Falco's outburst, filling the Star Fox locker room with a great tension. Krystal slowly got up from her seat, nervous about what was going to happen next between her two friends. Then, a sigh was heard coming of the Star Fox leader's mouth, and then, surprisingly, a smirk appeared on Fox's face as he looked up at Falco.

"You know what Falco...you're absolutely right." Fox admitted as he looked at Falco. "I shouldn't be here moping about what's happened to me right now, about where I once was, no way that should be getting to me. Everyone has their off times, but I know that I can work my way back up to the top! I know for a fact that one day I can be a World Champion again and be the top dog!" Fox patted Falco's shoulder in appreciation. "Thanks for the pep talk, Falco. I really needed it."

Falco just shrugged in response, though a small smirk could be seen on his face. "Just telling it like it is, Fox." He replied to his friend. "Didn't want to see you acting the way you did, you're actually better than that."

"Better than that? I beg to differ."

The three occupants looked up in surprise of the new voice and turned their attention to the doorway. All three Star Fox members narrowed their eyes as they saw Megaman himself in the door way, arms crossed over his chest with a cocky smirk plastered all over his face.

"Megaman..." Fox slowly said. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I was just minding my own business, walking about the hallways when I overheard what was said in this little locker room." Megaman stated in mock innocence, entering the locker room. "And after hearing what said, I think it's important my two cents be about this be said."

"Is that so?" Fox asked cautiously, readying himself.

"Yeah, so let's get right to it." Megaman replied smoothly, standing face-to-face with Fox. "See, not too long ago, I christened myself as UCA's resident Gaming Killer, seeing as how they are too many other gaming stars around and someone had to cut down them a few notches. I've already killed the stars and gaming legacies of Link and Jecht, so I was thinking that the next legend I kill would be you, considering your resume and all." Fox stiffened, almost ready to thrown down here and there, but Megaman just laughed. "But after watching your match with Jason, I realize that killing your legend wouldn't mean anything, since because... YOU ARE NO LEGEND! You aren't even a big enough star! I mean, what kind of big-time star taps out in the middle of the ring to a guy who hasn't even won a World Title?! Pathetic! You're highest point was when you won the World Title, but since then, you haven't done jack squat! You haven't been anything big for a long while! Hell, not a single title has been gained by you for so long! Hell, you haven't even been relevant in the gaming industry for years! What a waste! You're a has-been, Fox, you had your fifteen minutes of fame, now it's time to wake up and realize you don't belong here anymore. And therefore, you aren't worth my time to make a statement on." Megaman mockingly patted his shoulder. "But don't worry, I hope my reality check for you helped you realize the truth and make way for the new stars like me here in this company."

Megaman then walked off screen and out of the locker room, leaving the three Star Fox members by themselves, and needless to say they were all pissed off as each one had an indignant and furious expression on their face, staring holes at the doorway Megaman just left through.

"I hate that damn guy..." Krystal growled.

"I hope that guy gets what's coming to him, because after what he just said, I really would enjoy seeing his ass get beat." Falco frowned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh he will one day, Falco, guys like him always do get what's coming to him in the end." Fox replied, raising his hand and clenching it in determination. "But I will prove him wrong, I'll show him that I got a lot more left in me, that I am one of the best, that I am still "Captain Classic."

* * *

The scene once again changes on the Titantron, this time returning to the interview area, but this time instead of Donut being there, there is a different armored soldier holding a mic, his armor colored turquoise in comparison. The soldier, however, looked like he was arguing with someone off-screen.

"Okay, why the hell am I doing this?" the soldier questioned. "Seriously, this is just bullshit, dude, I am not an interviewer. I don't care if it's in my contract, this is just a waste of time. You know, why can't I go interview the women in the locker room? I'm sure they would love to get a taste of...Oh fuckberries, fine I'll do this." The soldier groaned and turned to camera. "Hey, this is Tucker from Red vs Blue, and I'm your interviewer for this segment. And now, my guests at this time, the 7-time Tag Team Champions, Tom and Jerry."

At that moment, the cat and mouse duo themselves, Tom and Jerry, appeared on the Titantron and a mixed reaction came from the crowd at their presence, mostly boos. Tom and Jerry just smiled cockily before turning to each and giving each other fist bumps before turning back to Tucker, who just sighed at the current situation.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with." Tucker just said exasperatedly. "Now tonight, the Tag Team Titles are on the line as the Mario Bros. defend against Tails and Knuckles, and the result of that match could change the landscape of the Tag Division and who may be in line next for a shot. Now the question I was told to ask you is this: as 7-time Tag Champs and top contenders for those titles, who do you want to win this Title Match tonight?"

"Well that's one interesting question to ask." Tom pointed out. "But as far as who we want to win, well...I can't believe I'm saying this, but we actually want Tails and Knuckles to win. Despite our personal feelings for them, we would rather have them as the Champs than those Mario Bros., and for the simple fact that the Tag Division has been suffering thanks to those brothers!"

"Yeah, ever since they won the Tag Titles, the teams here in UCA, especially us, have not been featured as much, not to mention those titles have been rarely defended." Jerry piped in. "It's all been about Mario and his World Title, they've only defended the titles twice up until now! Thanks to him, the titles are props, and he's basically pushed our division to the side! It's like duos and pairings, such as us, are being made as nothing thanks to him! I mean, we're legendary cartoon characters, known for our brand of special violence! How can we be pushed aside?! We don't personally like Tails and Knuckles, but we pray...PRAY...that they beat those two and get the titles off them!"

"Yeah, and when they do, that's when it's time for us to shine!" Tom smirked. "See, we're the best tag team that UCA has to offer, we're 7-time Tag Champs, the most in UCA history! We've put on some of the best tag matches UCA has seen, we've beaten just about every team here in UCA, so with what we accomplished, it's only fair we get the next shot at those Tag Titles after this little Title Match! I mean, let's face it, none of the others have done anything to deserve a shot! We're the only team worthy of a future title shot!"

"Are you serious, cat?"

Tom and Jerry looked across the interview area, and the screen showed none other than the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, to cheers from the crowd. The cat and mouse narrowed their eyes at the two alchemist brothers, while Edward just crossed his arms over his chest, slightly smirking at the two animals opposite of him.

"I know you two want a shot at the titles, and that we all want them off of Mario and Luigi, but to say that you're the only team worthy of a shot is so far off that it's almost laughable." Edward stated coolly.

"We ARE the only team worthy! We're 7-time champs, we're practically legends in this division, not to mention in animation!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Even so, that was then, and this is now, and me and my brother know that past accomplishments don't justify a title shot in the present." Alphonse retorted.

"Easy for you to say when you two have failed to win Tag Titles in every company you've been in." Tom smirked. "I mean, AWF, CASZ, Animated...you failed to get the gold no matter where you are."

"Okay yeah, maybe my brother and I haven't been able to get the gold in other places, so what?" Edward stated strongly, uncrossing his arms. "That doesn't matter here in UCA, and you know what, I have a feeling it's going to change, I mean we may just get that shot at the Tag Titles, and finally win the gold we've chased for so long. And hey, at least me and Al have always gotten along for our whole lives, unlike you two who at one time were at each other's throat with your "special brand" of non-stop violence in both cartoons and wrestling. So I think it's safe to say that maybe, just maybe, we're more worthy of title shots than you two are."

"Big talk for such a short brat like yourself." Jerry insulted, a smirk on his face.

At the word "short," Ed snapped and began to lunge at Tom and Jerry. "I AM NOT SHORT, YOU WASHED-UP, OVERRATED BASTARDS!" He yelled.

Alphonse grabbed onto Edward as Tom, Jerry, Tucker backed up in shock. "Brother, please! Calm down, this is not the time for such anger!" He pleaded.

"YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD?!" Ed challenged as his brother began to pull him away. "YOU TWO THINK YOU SHOULD BE THE NEXT CHALLENGERS?! WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT IN THE RING RIGHT NOW AGAINST US! I DARE YOU TO TRY AND TAKE ON ME AND AL! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S TOO SMALL HE HAS TO BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE!"

Tom and Jerry looked at each other for a second before nodding, turning back to the Elrics. "You're on, Ed!" Tom called out as Al dragged his brother away. Tom turned to his partner. "Let's go Jerry, time to show them just how good we are."

Jerry nodded and the two then began to make their way to the ring area, leaving an exasperated Tucker behind. "Fuck, this is why I didn't want to do this, because this is the shit that always happens." Tucker sighed. "Church, Sarge, please take over here, I've had enough."

* * *

"Ah, it warms my heart to see a Blue soldier in such misery." Sarge stated joyously.

"Well, I have to say I kind of feel sor..." Church began, but stop. "Ah, who am I kidding, I don't feel sorry for him one bit. He kind of deserved to deal with all that for being a dick at times. But moving forward, looks like we're having an improptu tag team match up happening right now."

"And how dare those two alchemists mock the great Tom and Jerry!" Sarge exclaimed angrily. "Tom and Jerry are iconic cartoon characters, as well as one of the greatest tag team UCA has ever seen! Tom and Jerry are 7-time Champs, for crying out loud, and the Elrics don't have anything to their name!"

"Hey, Ed and Al were just telling them the facts like they always do concerning their claim to a title shot." Sarge replied. "I mean, that's what they are about, science and facts and all that shit. egardless of who you agree with, what we're getting out of this is a match between two of the top tag teams here in UCA! I'm predicting we're going to get a good match here from these two teams."

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Ed and Al came out from behind the curtain, Edward in particular looking very angry. Both alcehmists flirty raised their fists in the air, Ed with his automail arm, and grey and blue pyro exploded from the sides of the stage, and Ed immediately stomped his way towards the ring, and Al just shook his head at his brother's behavior before following him down the ramp and entering the ring with him. Both brothers stood in the center of the ring and raised their fists in the air to the cheers of the crowd.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in it a combined weight of 426. lbs, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

"Ed looks very pissed off right now, and I can't say that I really am shocked he is." Church stated knowing. "If there is one thing that you never say about Ed that riles him up so easily, it's his height. And that's exactly what Tom and Jerry did, and as a result, Ed has challenge them to this match hoping to shut them up."

"It was his own fault for disrespecting the greatness of Tom and Jerry!" Sarge exclaimed. "How dare he do such a thing! Tom and Jerry are among my favorite cartoon characters of all time, with their nonstop violence! Oh how they shall pay at the hands of them, he deserved to have his height mocked!"

"Hey that wasn't disrespecting in this slightest, they were just stating the facts!" Church retorted. "And besides, with Ed as angry as he is, it may be Tom and Jerry who may be in a world of hurt as Ed looks to kick their asses! Though Al may need to keep his brother in check or Ed may get out of control here."

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Boos sounded out from the crowd as the music played, and when it picked up, Tom and Jerry came out side by side onto the stage, Tom raising his hands to his sides while Jerry crouched down before standing, raising his hands into the air in "V" signs. The two looked at each other and smirked before jumping into the air and high-fiving each other before throwing the fists threw the air and made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. Both of them got onto the turnbuckles and raised their hands to the air, forming the "V" signs with them.

"And next, introducing their opponents, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Tom and Jerry are about to make Ed and Al pay for their disrespect to one of the greatest tag teams of all time!" Sarge exclaimed. "I mean, what happens when you put seven-time Tag Champs against a team that doesn't have any gold to their name in any fiction wrestling company?! I tell you what you get: total annihilation of the Elric Brothers!"

"There's no denying that Tom and Jerry are highly accomplished wrestlers, and they are among the most violent wrestlers ever here in UCA." Church admitted. "But if I ever learned one thing from watching wrestling, it's that anyone can beat anyone else, regardless of achievements! And considering the skill of teh Elrics, they could just beat Tom and Jerry tonight!"

"Anyone can beat anyone? Skill of the Elrics?" Sarge said in a confused manner. "What the hell are you smoking, Blue? You are absolutely crazy to think any of that crap is true at all!"

"I hate being paired up with you sometimes." Church groaned.

Tom and Jerry got off the turnbuckles and stared at their opponents, who in turn did the same. Eventually, it was decided that Edward and Jerry would start the match and Tom and Al go onto the aprons in their respective corners and the referee rang the bell.

"Okay, here we go, Tom and Jerry versus Edward and Alphonse!" Church announced.

Jerry and Ed circled each other around the ring before slowly meeting each other in the center. Jerry tried to go for a lock-up, but Edward cut him off and delivered a hard punch straight to the face, and followed up with consecutive punches with his automail arm, backing Jerry up to a corner. But when Ed swung again, Jerry suddenly ducked it and began delivering his own punches to Ed backing him up to the center of the ring. Delivering one final punch, Jerry then backed up into the ropes and bounced off them towards Ed, but the alchemist suddenly caught Jerry and lifted him up by the leg and plant him with a Flapjack.

"After a slugfest in the beginning of the match, Ed cuts Jerry down to size with that Flapjack!" Church called.

Jerry bounced off the mat from the impact, holding his stomach in pain as he sat down on his knees, but not a second later, Edward quickly picked him, grabbed his head, and delivered a Swinging Neckbreaker. Jerry held his neck in pain and Ed quickly covered him while hooking the leg!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out!

"Ha, Jerry kicks out of that Swinging Necbkreaker!" Sarge called. "As if such a move could keep the great Jerry down!"

Ed stood up and grab Jerry by the head and dragged him to his corner before reaching his hand out and tagging his brother to cheers from the crowd. The two brothers back Jerry into the ropes before whipping him to the opposite ones, and when he came back, they both bent over and sent him flying over them and back-first onto the canvas, hitting a Double Back Body Drop!

"The Elrics show their teamwork with that Double Back Drop on Jerry!" Church commentated.

Ed gets back on the apron while Al quickly covers Jerry.

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out.

Al grabbed Jerry and picked him up, but Jerry suddenly pushed himself out of his arms and hit a hard dropkick on the jaw of the alchemist, dropping him to a chorus of boos. Jerry quickly jumped over to Al and pinned him! 1...2...Kick out! Jerry stood up to his feet and waited for Al to get to his feet and when he did, Jerry bounced off the ropes and came to Al to strike him, but the alchemist leapfrogged over the mouse and when he rebounded on the ropes, Al landed a Hip Toss on Jerry. When the mouse shot up to a sitting position in pain, Al struck his leg across Jerry's back, causing Jerry to scream out in pain. Al then bounced off the ropes and the struck the sitting mouse with a dropkick to the face! Al covers Jerry!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out again!

"Jerry, what the hell are you doing?!" Sarge exclaimed. "You should be winning, not getting your ass beat!"

Al picked Jerry up to his feet and whipped him into one of the corners, and the mouse slumped in corner. Al ran towards him and leapt at Jerry, landing on him with his feet on his chest and hands on his head, looking for a Monkey Flip. Suddenly, Tom ran over to the corner across the apron, looking to strike Al, but the alchemist beat him to it, punching him straight in the face from his position when the cat reached him, knocking him off the apron. Jerry took the opportunity and grabbed Al and threw him off, Al's head landing across the turnbuckle. Al staggered back from the corner in a daze and Jerry grabbed his head from behind and dropped him with a neckbreaker.

"Dammit, Tom creates a distraction and gives Jerry the opportunity to turn the tide in their favor!" Church called!

"That's the smarts of the greatest tag team in UCA history, in the good graces of the Reds!" Sarge added.

Jerry covered Al and hooked both legs.

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

Jerry picked up Al and dragged him over to his corner where Tom had gotten back onto the apron and tagged the cat in to a chorus of boos. Tom came in and the two grabbed Al and suddenly whipped Al into their corner chest first. He staggered back holding his chest in pain until Tom and Jerry grabbed him from behind and delivered a Double Back Suplex! The crowd boos more as Jerry gets back on the apron!

"Aha, there's teamwork for ya!" Sarge proclaimed. "Teamwork only seen by those favored by the Reds!"

Tom quickly covers Al!

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

"Well that teamwork ain't enough to keep the alchemist down!" Church called.

Tom picked up Al and landed a hard elbow to the face, backing Al up to the ropes before Tom whipped him to the opposite ones. The cat went to clothesline the returning alchemist, but Al ducked the clothesline and ran to the ropes and bounced off them again towards Tom. When the cat turned around, he was hit by one of Al's own clothesline, dropped down to the ground. Tom scramble to his feet, only to be dropped back down with a dropkick to the face! Al picked up Tom and grabbed his head in a three-quarter facelock and ran towards the corner with Tom in tow, going for the Armor Changer (Sliced Bread #2), but Tom managed to remain standing, causing Al to backflip on his feet behind Tom. Al lost his balance a bit when he landed, and Tom took advantage and drove him down with a Cutter!

"Aha, Tom shows Al how bad he truly is with an excellent counter to his signature!" Sarge exclaimed. "That Cutter was a thing of beauty!'

Tom turns Al and makes the cover!

1...

2...

Al just gets the shoulder up!

"Al says 'Is that Cutter all you got?'." Church stated.

Tom quickly got up and dropped an elbow across the chest, and then he got up again and delivered another elbow, and continued to drop multiple elbows across Al's chest in relentless succession before jumping in the air and delivering one final elbow. Al coughed a bit as he held his chest in pain before being covered by Tom! 1...2...Kick out! Tom picked up Al and backed him up into the ropes before attempting to whip him, but was reversed and was whipped instead. When he reached the ropes and bounced off them, Jerry reached out and slapped the cat's back, tagging himself in. Al didn't see it and went for a clothesline, but Tom ducked it and ran towards the ropes behind Al. The alchemist turned around and when he did, Jerry came in the ring and crept up behind him. Tom bounced off the ropes and came back to Al!

Tom with the Spinning Heel Kick...

Leg Sweep from Jerry...

HOUSEHOLD PAIN (Spinning Heel Kick (Tom) and Leg Sweep (Jerry)) FROM TOM AND JERRY! AL GOES DOWN AND IS LIED OUT ACROSS THE CANVAS!"

"HOUSEHOLD PAIN!" Church called out. "Jerry got the blind tag on Tom and the duo hits their signature on Al from out of nowhere!"

"Only great tag teams loved by the Reds could execute such a flawless move!" Sarge exclaimed. "The Elrics got nothing on them and they felt it there!"

Tom got back onto the apron while Jerry makes the cover!

"Now Jerry's got Al pinned! After the Household Pain, he may have him here!"

1...

2...

AL GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.75!

"Ah dammit, what the hell?!" Sarge screamed. "How the hell did Al kick out?! Logic dictates that he should be finished after that Household Pain!"

Jerry went to pick up Al, but the alchemist punched the mouse in the stomach, buckling him up. He landed a few more shots to the gut before shooting up and landing a hard uppercut, dazing the mouse. Al then backed up to the ropes and bounced off them towards Jerry, but the mouse suddenly caught him and lifted him up into the air, and walked over to the one of the ropes, and hung him on the top ropes by the stomach! Al grimaced in pain as Jerry grabbed his head...

Jerry pulls him out until he's hanging on the ropes by his feet...

ROPE-HUNG NECKBREAKER ON AL!

"Ha, Jerry's Rope-Hung Neckbreaker, better than anything the Elrics or Grif could ever pull off!" Sarge exclaimed. "Put this one in the books!"

Jerry hooks the leg!

1..

2...

Al get the shoulder up at 2.8!

"Not even that Neckbreaker was enough!" Church called. "Damn, Al just won't stay down for Tom and Jerry!"

Frustration began to set in for Jerry as he slapped a hand across the canvas before standing back. Grabbing Al, he picked him up to his feet and led him to the center of the ring, and turned him around, locking his head in an inverted facelock. With a smirk, Jerry lifted him up off into the air, looking to hit something big. Suddenly, Al began to flail his legs in the air fighting in Jerry's grasp, and then landed himself back onto the ground on his feet! When he did, Al suddenly slipped out of Jerry's grip, and grabbed his head in a three-quarter front facelock...

Runs to the corner with Jerry in tow...

...Runs his feet up the turnbuckles...

Backflips over Jerry...

ARMOR CHANGER OUT OF NOWHERE ON JERRY!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church screamed. "IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE, AL COUNTERED JERRY AND HIT HIS PATENTED ARMOR CHANGER!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge screamed. "THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! JERRY IS SUPERIOR TO AL LIKE REDS ARE SUPERIOR TO BLUES!"

Al jumps over to Jerry and hooks the leg!

"Al's got Jerry pinned!" Church called. "He may have him here!"

1...

2...

Kick out just in the nick of time!

"Whew, so close, I thought Ed and Al stole one there!" Sarge stated.

Both of the competitors were laid out across the canvas, and suddenly Ed began to slam his hand across the turnbuckle rhythmically and soon the whole crowd began to clap along with him. Soon enough, Al slowly began to energized by the crowd and began to stir, beginning to crawl towards his corner, Ed outstretching his hand for a tag! As Al began to etch closer, Jerry suddenly begin to stir, and soon enough, he finally saw Al who was just inches away from Ed! Reacting quickly, he shot up and leaped at the alchemist, grabbing his right leg and holding him in place, preventing him from getting to his brother!

"Damn, Al was so close, but Jerry stops him in his tracks and prevents the tag!" Church groaned.

"Ha, I knew that would happen!" Sarge added.

Al tried to claw towards Ed, but Jerry kept him rooted, and the alchemist reached out for Ed's hand but was just inches short. Eventually, Al pushed him upward and eventually stood on one foot along with Jerry who now stood holding his leg in the air. Al began to hop on one leg, trying to reach for the tag, but Jerry kept hold of his leg and kept him from moving further. Suddenly, Al twisted his body around, lifting his other foot and nailing it right in the chest of Jerry, knocking him down and making him let go of his other leg. The moment Jerry let go, Al leapt forward and tagged Ed in to a chorus of cheers!"

"No, Ed's been tagged in!" Sarge screamed!

"Did you know that would happen, Sarge?" Church asked smugly.

Ed immediately got into the ring once tagged, and when Jerry got back up, he was brought back down with a clothesline from Ed's flesh arm. Jerry got back up, only to be brought down with another clothesline. Jerry once again got back up and went to hit a clothesline, but Ed ducked and grabbed him in a waistlock, lifted him up and delivered an Atomic Drop! Jerry bounced onto his feet holding backside in pain until Ed grabbed him in a inverted facelock and delivered a Reverse DDT! The crowd cheers loudly as Ed gets up and screams in intensity!

"Ed is on fire here!" Church called. "He's hotter than Tucker was when he was pregnant with that alien baby!"

"Dammit, Jerry do something!" Sarge called.

Ed went to pick up Jerry again, but the mouse suddenly caught him with a stiff uppercut, staggering him back. Jerry ran to the ropes and bounced off and went for another clotheseline on Ed. The alchemist ducks the clotheseline...hooks his arm under Jerry's arm and around his head...HE HITS THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE (Reverse STO)!

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" Church called. "He got all of it! Ed got all of it!"

Jerry's head bounced off the canvas and Ed hooks the leg!

1...

2...

JERRY GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Woah, Jerry kicks out in the nick of time!" Chuch exclaimed.

"Goddammit, that was too close!" Sarge shouted. "Ed and Al shouldn't defeat Tom and Jerry, it's against all logic!"

Ed got up and proceeded to pick up Jerry to his feet, and once he did so, he sized him up a bit, and backed up into the ropes. Bouncing off the ropes, Ed looked for the Automail Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell), but Jerry suddenly ducked it and got behind the alchemist...

...grabs his head in an inverted facelock...

Lifts him up...

SAVING GRACE (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT) TO EDWARD ELRIC! THE ALCHEMIST IS LAID OUT!

"Jerry avoids the Automail Clothesline and hits the Saving Grace in a split second!" Church exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it!" Sarge added satisfied.

Jerry covers the fallen alchemist with a hooked leg!

1...

2...

ED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE!

"Ed still has life left in him!" Church stated.

Jerry groaned in frustration before getting up to his feet and going towards the corner. Getting on the apron, he climbed up to the top turnbuckle, and began to wait for Ed, who was slowly getting back to his feet. The mouse sized up Jerry as the alchemist got back to his feet with his back turned to the mouse, and slowly he turned around, and when he did, Jerry leapt off the turnbuckle towards Ed...

...ONLY TO GET HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed! "AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON JERRY IN MID-AIR! JERRY JUST ABOUT GETS HIS FUCKING HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge screamed.

Jerry crumples down to the ground in a heap! Ed makes the cover on Jerry!

"Ed's got Jerry pinned!" Church called. "This has got to be it!"

1...

2...

TOM KICKS ED IN THE HEAD JUST BEFORE THE THREE COUNT AND BREAKS THE PIN!

"Oh sweet merciful God, thank you for Tom stepping in!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed rolls off Jerry holding his head in pain, and before Tom could go after Ed more, Al came back into the rin and rushed at Tom! The cat however, caught the alchemist, lifted him up and hanged him across the top rope on the throat! Al staggers back holding his throat in pain before turning around, and getting a boot to the face courtesy of Tom!

"Ha, that's the smarts of Tom, always one step ahead!" Sarge called.

Al fell down to the ground on his back, holding his face in pain, and Tom just smirked at the fallen alchemist. The cat proceeded to pick up Al by the head and placed his head between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and went to lift him up. However, Al refused to be lifted up and fought to stay rooted to the ground, and then suddenly Al lifted Tom up and hit a Back Body Drop on the cat! The crowd cheers loudly as Tom scrambles to his feet and leans against the ropes, only for Al to clothesline him out of the ring!

"Now it's Al whose one step ahead as Tom is sent out of the ring!" Church called.

Al took a glance at Tom outside the ring before turning around, only to get hit with a hard enziguri to the skull by Jerry! The alchemist staggers back into the ring, slightly dazed from the sudden kick! Jerry takes advantage and grabs Al before whipping him, but Al reverses and whips him instead to Ed, who shoots up and intercepts the mouse! Ed catches the mouse and hooks his arm under Jerry's and around the head...

...HE PLANTS JERRY WITH EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE FACE-FIRST!

"Goddammit, not a second Equivalent Exchange!" Sarge cursed. "These two are nearly as bad as Grif!"

Jerry is laid out across the canvas as Ed quickly gets back up and looks at his brother before they nodded towards each other! Ed picks up the mouse while Al gets on the apron. Ed drags Jerry over to the corner and places him in the Neckbreaker position back-to-back, while Al climbs up the turnbuckle, and the crowd goes wild as they realize what they were setting up!

"Oh, I think I know what's coming!" Church exclaimed. "The Elrics are looking for the FMA - Fullmetal Alchemist! If they hit it, they got this match won!"

"No this can't be happening!" Sarge screams in despair. "Someone do something! Please!"

Al gets to the top and stands tall on the turnbuckle, the two ready to deliver their finisher...

...WHEN TOM JUMPS ONTO THE APRON AND PUSHES AL OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! THE CROWD GASPS AS AL CRASHES ON THE FLOOR OUTSIDE THE RING!

"FUCK!" Church cursed. "Where the hell did that cat come from?! Thanks to him, Al just took a nasty spill outside the ring!"

"Yes!" Sarge cheered. "Tom just saved a tragedy from happening!"

The moment Al crashed down to the ground, Jerry spun out of the Neckbreaker position and pushed Ed away from him, Tom immediately entering the ring behind Jerry. Ed turned around, looking to throttle Jerry for his reversal...

Jerry lifts him up by the legs...Tom jumps and grabs his head in mid-air...

NON-STOP VIOLENCE (Dudley Death Drop)! TOM AND JERRY DRIVE ED DOWN TO THE MAT WITH NON-STOP VIOLENCE!

"OH SHIT!" Church screamed. "TOM AND JERRY JUST PLANT ED WITH NON-STOP VIOLENCE OUT OF NOWHERE!"

Ed bounces off the canvas and lands on his back lied out motionless! Jerry covers the downed alchemist!

"Jerry covers Ed off the Non-Stop Violence!" Church called.

1...

2...

3!

"All is right within the universe!" Sarge stated.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

"The winners of this match, Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

The crowd sounds off with boos as Jerry gets off of Ed and the referee grab both his and Tom's arm and raises them into the air in victory. The two smirked at their win as the ref lowered their arms and let go of them, and the two high-fived each other before climbing up the turnbuckles and holding up the peace signs with their fingers to the boos from the crowd!

"After what was a highly exciting tag team match, Tom and Jerry get the win over the Elric Brothers!" Church called out. "Damn though, the Elrics were on such a roll, but then Tom and Jerry hit that Non-Stop Violence out of nowhere!"

"This match just shows how much more awesome these two are than the Elrics!" Sarge exclaimed. "Those Elrics never stood a chance in the first, their loser status is almost as bad as Grif's!"

"Hey, give those two some credit!" Church retorted. "They may not have won, but damn if they didn't take Tom and Jerry to the limit here! They showed they could hang with the best!"

"Let them win some titles, then we'll talk." Sarge waved off.

As Tom and Jerry exited the ring, Al managed to slide back into the ring and checked up on his brother, who was finally coming to, and laid on his side holding his head in pain. The two look up the ramp where they see Tom and Jerry celebrating their victory, narrowed their eyes at the cat and mouse duo. Tom and Jerry just smirked before once again high-fiving each other.

"Ed and Al came damn close to winning, but unfortunately, they couldn't get the job done here tonight." Church said.

"And therefore, they will continue to remain losers!" Sarge added.

* * *

_"What horrors...have you experienced in life? What have you...seen that makes...you scared?" _A gravely voice asked. _"Was it watching...someone commit suicide?"_

The Titantron suddenly turns pitch black for a second before the scene showed what seemed to be a completely empty room, shrouded in complete and utter darkness. Nothing could be seen in the room and there was no light in the darkness...save for one in the center...

_"Was it...watching someone you care about...be brutally murdered? Was it...being betrayed...by someone you came to trust? Or is it possible the only horrors you've seen are the ones from the movies?"_

A light was seen in the center of the room, and the light belonged to a small lamp attached to the ceiling, swinging shoddily as it dimly illuminated the area below it. In that light, there was an empty chair in the very middle of the room. Suddenly, static came across the screen, and in the next moment, a man was sitting in the chair.

_"No matter...for the horrors you have seen...are nothing...compared to what he has been through."_

The entire front of the man's body was obscured in shadows as he was bent forward, the light shining down on his back and creating the shadows. He stared down at the ground as if though in a trance, his eyes never blinking when he suddenly slowly brought his hands up from his side, and found himself staring down at them.

_"These horrors...are too gruesome to explain in detail. But...in order to survive...he faced the horrors...that had been unleashed on him...with a silent resolve. And now..."_

The man looked at his open hands, the shadows still covering his face as he looked at the palms of his hands. Several moments passed as the man continued to stare at his hands, never moving a single muscle. Suddenly, the man clenched his fists up tight, and the screen faded to black.

_"It is time for him...to rise and shine...Rise and...shine."_

* * *

When the promo finally ended, the crowd was in complete confusion as they began to talk among themselves about what they just saw, and Church and Sarge just turned towards each other, completely bewildered and a bit creeped out by the promo.

"What the fuck...was that?" Church asked in a creeped out voice.

"Hell if I know, Blue, but I know one thing...I was severely creeped out." Sarge replied slowly. "That was one of the creepiest, scariest, and hauntingnest promos I've ever seen!"

"You got that right for once, Sarge." Church agreed with a nod. "We may not know what that all meant, but I have a feeling we're going to find out the truth sooner than later. And one more thing, Sarge...hauntingnest is not a word!"

"Yes it is!" Sarge exclaimed. "I don't make things up like Grif did with the imaginary "Puma," so it has to be a word."

"Why the hell am I partnered with you again?" Church shook his head.

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The crowd suddenly showered the entire arena with loud boos when the music began to play, the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser, came out onto the stage and looked out to the crowd with a serious expression on his face. Giving out a brief sneer to the crowd, he forgo the theatrics of his entrance, Bowser stomped his way down the entrance ramp before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring, the crowd continuing to jeer him the whole time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time, "The King of the Koopas" and "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser!"

"When you talk about dominance, look no further than this guy!" Church stated. "Bowser has been one of the most dominant wrestlers ever here in UCA since debuting over three years ago! He held a undefeated streak here in UCA that lasted fourteen freakin' months, defeating anyone that came his way! Add to that three Hardcore Title reigns as well as an Intercontinental Title, and Bowser has been dangerous! But what is he doing out here? He isn't scheduled for a match tonight!"

"Shut it Blue, he's Bowser, so he can do whatever he wants!" Sarge retorted. "Because if you try to stop him, you're done for! Let's what the great King has to say!"

"Great King my ass..." Church muttered.

Bowser asked for a microphone from the ringside crew, and in no time at all, was handed one through the ropes and he took it. Standing in the middle of the ring in the sea of boos, he held the mic to his lips and spoke. "Three years ago...over three years ago, a historic event happened here on UCA, an event that changed this company and its landscape forever: I debuted here in this company. From the moment I appeared in this company, I have left nothing but a path of dominance in my wake! For the first fourteen months of my career here, I held up high an undefeated streak to my name, no one could hope to conquer me! In those fourteen months, I defeated the likes of Sonic, Link, Master Chief, and even the great Pokemon Master, Red! And during that streak, I won my first title here, the Hardcore Title, and I reigned for TEN MONTHS, the longest Hardcore Title reign in UCA history, hell, likely in Fiction Wrestling history. Even though that punk, Naruto, ended my streak, I left my mark! I still continued to dominate, I still continued to defeat big names here! I won two more Hardcore Titles, and an Intercontinental Title at that! I am dominance personified!"

The crowd suddenly began to chant "Overrated!" *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Overrated!" *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Overrated!"!

Bowser paused and growled at the crowd before an angry grown appeared on his face. "But despite all that, despite my dominance, I have yet in my three years here have a single World Title match!" The crowd cheered loudly at that fact. "Not one-on-one, not even multi-man matches! What kind of bullshit is that? After all I've done, Force should be begging me to accept a World Title match! But no...thanks to Mario and his damn Mushroom Kingdom, I have been pushed aside, I have been made a fool of once again by that damn Plumber and by others! Well no more, I refuse to let Mario get the upper hand on me again, I refused to be made an absolute joke, I refuse to let my reign of dominance here in UCA end up being for nothing! I am the "King of the Koopas"! I am one of gaming's greatest villains! If Force won't give me the title shot I deserve, then I will take it myself!"

The crowd jeered and booed the Koopa King loudly as Bowser continued to speak. "And I know just how..." A smirk appeared on Bowser's face. "The Royal Rumble match...in four weeks, we will have the 30-man Battle Royal to determine who goes on to Final Clash for a World Title match, and make no mistake about it...I will be the last one standing in that ring! And it's really a no-brainer, I mean, I look at me! I am huge, I am giant, I am a monster! No one has the strength to throw me over that top rope, and add my streak of dominance, and it's all but guaranteed for me to win and gain my deserved title shot! But I'm sure some of you, for some stupid reason, still don't believe me, so I'll prove it right now! I am issuing an open challenge to anyone in that back who thinks they can take me! Face me now in a match if you want to prove my words wrong! I have to warn you though...if you do decide to accept my challenge...you will be made an example of, and you will enter a world of pain."

"After a bitter rant, which DID include some whining, Bowser has issued an open challenge!" Church said, as a ref came down to the ring. "He really wants to make a statement here tonight!"

"Of course he does, numbnuts, and he deserves to!" Sarge argued. "No more being overlooked, he's going to prove why he's the Koopa King, and better than those dirtbags!"

A few minutes passed by with nothing happening and Bowser smirked. "Heh, looks like no one wants to face me. Not a surprise, none of them wants to be destroyed by me, since they know they will be. No one is crazy enough to..."

**("No More Words" by EndeverAfteR)**

The crowd stands to it feet in loud cheers as Bowser snaps his head in shock and surprise to the entrance ramp as the music played, looking a bit apprehensive now as he now awaited for the one who accepted his challenge.

"No way..." Church muttered shocked. "There's no way...Not even HE'S that crazy..."

"This has got to be a trick." Sarge stated. "Even someone as stupid as him isn't stupid enough to get killed by Bowser."

"Well, this always...WAIT, LOOK!" Church exclaimed.

A figure suddenly ran through the crowd behind Bowser, and jumped over the barricade, leapt onto the apron and climbed the nearest turnbuckle to the top. The crowd cheered wildly as they saw it to be none other than...

**CRASH BANDICOOT!**

"IT'S CRASH!" Church yelled. "CRASH BANDICOOT IS HERE! AND HE HAS ACCEPTED BOWSER'S CHALLENGE!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sarge cursed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CRAZY MARSUPIAL IS HERE! AND HE'S BEHIND BOWSER, AND THE KING DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! DON'T TURN AROUND, BOWSER!"

Bowser continued to wait for Crash as the music played, unaware of his presence behind him. When the music stopepd, Bowser was left confused at what happened and turned around to try and find some answers, only for Crash to leap off the turnbuckle and land a Diving Crossbody on Bowser to a roar of cheers, and the ref rang the bell almost immediately.

"Crash has just taken Bowser down with a surprise Crossbody and this match is underway!" Church called.

"Dammit!" Sarge cursed.

Crash landed in a pinning position on Bowser!

"Crash has got Bowser pinned! He could win from the get-go!"

1...

2...

Bowser muscles his way out of the pin and throws Crash off!

"Thank God for Bowser's ungodly strength and size!" Sarge praised

Crash quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed over to Bowser, and began to land a barrage of kicks and punches on The Lethal Enforcer as he was trying to get up. Bowser attempted to cover up as best as he could from the strikes before using his strength to push Crash away hard from him and into the ropes before he got back to his feet. Crash, however, bounced off the ropes and back to Bowser and landed a hard dropkick to his knee, dropping Bowser to a knee, and then nailing a hard enziguri kick to the side of head, dropping Bowser once more! Crash with the cover! 1...2...Bowser throws Crash off again! Crash wastes no time as he climbs the turnbuckle and waits at the top for Bowser to get up, and Bowser slowly did and when he turned around, Crash leaped off the turnbuckle and hit a Flying Front Dropkick to the chest of Bowser!

"Thanks to the element of surprise, Crash has got Bowser thrown way off and is kicking his ass right now!" Church said.

Bowser staggered back into a corner from the impact and held his chest in minor pain before Crash dashed full force at the Koopa King, jumping up and hitting a Stinger Splash on him. However, Bowser immediately grabbed Crash by the waist before he could land on the ground, and walked to the center of the ring with Crash in tow before landing a hard Belly-to-Belly Suplex to Crash!

"Aha, Bowser's strength comes into play and he's back where he belongs: dominating!" Sarge stated.

Crash arched his back in pain while Bowser rubbed his cheek as it throbbed a bit in pain. The Koopa King growled in anger and began to punch after punch on the downed marsupial in anger as the crowd booed him for his actions. Crash covered up as best he could from the punches before he was picked up by Bowser, and then pulled in for a hard clothesline and was laid out across the canvas! Bowser bounced himself off the ropes and landed a big time Body Splash! The crowd "Oooh'ed!" as the impact of Bowser's body landing on Crash's!"

"Damn, Bowser just squashed Crash like a pancake!" Chruch said. "No mercy from Bowser!"

Bowser got on a knee and sneered at the downed marsupial and decided to inflict more punishment on him and dragged him to the rope and placed his head under the bottom rope and on the apron. Bowser then got onto the apron and sized up the downed Crash, the crowd booing him the whole time. Bowser just smirked at the crowd before walking across the apron towards Crash and jumping into the air, extending his leg as he came down towards Crash. The bandicoot, however, slide his head back into the ring just in time and Bowser missed the Undertaker-Like Leg Drop, his leg crashing onto the apron. The crowd cheered as Bowser landed outside the ring, holding his hurt leg in obvious pain. Crash immediately took the chance to grab onto the ropes and when Bowser turned around, the crazy marsupial launched himself over the ropes and hit an Senton Plancha on Bowser, the crowd going wild!

"Ah fudge buckets, for some reason, that damn marsupial has taken down Bowser on the outside!" Sarge exclaimed. "This goes against logic, dammit!"

Bowser crashed down to the ground in a heap as Crash landed right beside him. The two slowly got back up and Crash suddenly pounced on Bowser, laying on him with more punches and kick as the Koopa King slowly got back up. And once again, Bowser shoved Crash down to the ground and got up, walking over to the other side of the ring as he attempted to recompose himself. Crash, however, rolled onto his feet and once Bowser was a good distance away, Crash ran and leaped onto the barricade and began to run across it, the crowd popping for it! Crash ran across the barricade towards Bowser, and when the Koopa King turned around, Crash jumped off the barricade towards him and brought him down with a Diving Clothesline!

"Damn, that was sick!" Church called. "Crash just walked across the barricade and nailed Bowser with a Clothesline off of it! Crash is flying all over the place here!"

Crash got off of Bowser and swiftly entered the ring, and climbed the turnbuckles and raised his hands in the air, the crowd cheering for him and chanting "Crash! Crash! Crash!"! Crash just grinned wildly at the crowd before looking down and seeing Bowser getting back up to his feet, and in response, Crash climbed to the very top turnbuckle and waited for Bowser to get up to his feet, the crowd standing up in anticipation. Bowser managed to get to his feet, and when he turned around, Crash leaped off the turnbuckle and out of the ring towards Bowser with his body outstretched for a Crossbody. When Crash reached him, however, Bowser caught the bandicoot in mid-air, and with a roar, he rammed Crash backfirst into the steel post, inciting an "Ooohh" from the crowd!

"Oh damn, Crash's back may be MESSED UP after that!" Church said.

Crash screamed in pain as his back met the steel, and Bowser followed it up with several more rams into the steel post, Crash crying in pain every time his back met the post. Eventually, Bowser saw fit to throw him back into the ring, following him in and breaking the ref's count. Bowser then picked up Crash and whipped him hard into one of the corners, and the marsupial slumped in it, and Koopa King suddenly followed him in, jumped into the air, and landed a HUGE Stinger Splash of his own, sandwiching Crash in the corner. Bowser backed away from the corner and allowed Crash to stagger out of it before lifting him and hitting a Standing Spinebuster on Crash to a chorus of boos, Crash arching his back in further pain!

"Bowser's showing all the wanna-be monsters one thing: how to dominate!" Sarge said.

Boswer smirked before dropping down and covering Crash!

1...

2...

Crash gets the shoulder up!

"Crash fights through the pain and kicks out int he nick of of time!" Church called.

Bowser picked Crash up along with him and whipped him into the ropes, and when the marsupial bounced off them and came back to Bowser, the Koopa King bent forward...lifted Crash up over his shoulders...CRASH GOES SEVERAL FEET INTO THE AIR AND CRASHES DOWN ONTO THE GROUND BACKFIRST HARD!

"Damn, did you see the airtime on that freakin' Back Body Drop?!" Church exclaimed.

Crash yelled out in pain as he arched his back as Bowser bounced off the ropes and ran towards the downed Crash, and suddenly dropped a leg across the neck of Crash. Crash's entire body convulsed at the impact of the Leg Drop, nearly going limp as Bowser just laughed before covering Crash once again!

"Bowser going for the win off the Leg Drop!" Church called.

1...

2...

Crash kicks out at 2.75 to cheers!

"Ah dammit, that stupid bandicoot doesn't know when to quit!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash rolled over onto his stomach as pain shot through his back, and Bowser just got up and stood over the downed marsupial with a smirk. He then stepped over the bandicoot and stood over his body and laughed once more maniacally. He then bent forward and wen to grab his head, looking to lock in the Koopa Klutch (Camel Clutch), but Crash suddenly began to squirm in Bowser's grip, and then he suddenly crawled backwards under Bowser and stood up behind the Koopa King and suddenly hit a dropkick to the back of the head. Bowser staggered forward a bit as Crash held his back in pain before running towards the ropes and bouncing off them towards Bowser, but the Koopa King shot toward the incoming marsupial...

BOWSER NEARLY BREAKS CRASH IN HALF WITH A SPEAR!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "BOWSER NEARLY SNAPS CRASH IN TWO WITH A MONSTROUS SPEAR!"

Crash is laid out as Bowser covers him!

"Ha, put this one in the books!" Sarge said.

1...

2...

CRASH SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Damn, somehow, Crash finds the will to break the pin!" Church called. "He's a crazy SOB, but a tough SOB no doubt!"

Bowser frowned down at the bandicoot in slight frustration before standing up and picking the badicoot up to his feet. He then wrapped his hand around his throat, and looked out to the crowd with that maniacal smile and a laugh before lifting Crash by the throat for a Chokeslam...

...but Crash suddenly grabs Bowser's head AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DDT!

"Ah fudge pops, damn that bandicoot's DDT to hell!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser fell down onto his back and Crash hooked a leg!

1...

2...

BOWSER KICKS OUT IN THE NICK OF TIME!

Crash got up and tried to pick up Bowser, but the Koopa King suddenly stood up and nailed a hard right hand to Crash, knocking teh marsupial back a few steps. Bowser then went for a clotheseline, but the marsupial ducked it and jumped into the air and grabbed Bowser's head from behind, bringing it down for a Neckbreaker! The crowd cheered as Bowser held his neck in pain as Crash made the cover! 1...2...Bowser kicks out just before three! Crash struggled to pick Bowser up and when Bowser got to his feet, Crash attempted to whip him into a corner, but Bowser used his superior strength to keep in place and suddenly whip Crash himself into a corner! Bowser ran after him, looking to destroy him, but Crash lifted his foot up and caught Bowser in the jaw, staggering him back a bit. Crash took advantage, and turned towards the corner.

Crash swiftly climbed to the top turnbuckle...

Backflips off turnbuckle...twists in mid-air...

CRASH AND BURN (Whisper in the Wind) ON BOWSER! THE CROWD GOES WILD AS BOWSER FALLS TO THE CANVAS!

"Crash hits his signature, the Crash and Burn, on Bowser out of nowhere!" Church called. "Bowser is getting more of a challenge than he bargained for!"

Crash leaped over to Bowser and hooked a leg!

1...

2...

BOWSER GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Sam hell, what a close call!" Sarge said. "I can't believe stupid Crash got such a nearfall on King Bowser!"

Crash grabbed Bowser and picked him up, grabbing his head in a front facelock. He then held one of his hands out to the side, the crowd popping as he signaled for the Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate)!

Crash pivots himself 180 degrees...

Bowser suddenly spins himself out of Crash's grip...

Crash turns back around due to his momentum, and Bowser grabs him by the throat...

...AND LIFTS HIM UP AND HITS A DEVASTATING CHOKESLAM!

"BOWSER HITS A CHOKESLAM!" Church called. "SON OF A BITCH, BOWSER HITS THE CHOKESLAM OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Haha, Crash kiss your ass goodbye!" Sarge laughed.

Bowser dropped down and covered Crash with a grin.

"Crash..." Sarge began.

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...WHAT?!" Sarge screamed.

"WHAT?!" Church yelled as well. "CRASH BANDICOOT REFUSES TO DIE HERE! HE KICKED OUT OF THE CHOKESLAM!"

Bowser has a look of disbelief on his face as he looks down at the bandicoot, before growling in anger. Wanting to finish this, Bowser picked Crash back up and placed his head in between his legs. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Bowser proceeded to lift Crash onto his shoulders...

Suddenly, Crash used the momentum to push himself off Bowser's shoulder and land on his feet!

Crash grabs Bowser's head in a front facelock...Pivots 180 degrees...

CRASH PLANTS BOWSER WITH THE WUMPA TWIST (Twist of Fate)!

"Woah, where the hell did that come from?!" Sarge exclaims.

"Crash just came out of nowhere with the Wumpa Twist!" Church called. "Damn, I did not see that coming at all! I thought he was done for!"

Bowser's face and body lightly bounced off the mat and he rolled onto his back, but instead of going for the pin, Crash got up and went onto the apron. He then proceeded to climb the turnbuckle nearest Bowser, the crowd cheering loudly as they realized what he was going for!

"Is he stupid or becoming Grif?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He should have pinned Bowser off that damn Wumpa Twist!"

"Maybe so, but it seems Crash wants to make sure Bowser stays down for the three!" Church replied. "He may just do that if he hits the Crash Landing!"

Crash quickly reached the top turnbuckle, crouching down on it as he sized the down Bowser. He then stood up and leaped off in a front flip, looking to hit the Crash Landing (Swanton Bomb)...

...Only for Bowser to roll out of the way! Crash lands on the mat back first, and arches his back in severe pain!

"Oh damn, Bowser rolled out of and now Crash is in a world of hurt!" Church called.

"Aha, now there's a crash landing for ya!" Sarge laughed. "Stupid marsupial!"

Bowser quickly got up and with a dark frown on his face, he went over to Crash and picked him up! Placing his head between his legs, Bowser wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifts him up onto his shoulders...

...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH THE BOWSER BOMB (Jackknife Powerbomb)!

"SHIT, BOWSER JUST DESTROYED CRASH WITH A SICKENING BOWSER BOMB!" Church called. "I hate to say it, but this one's over!"

Crash was laid out across the canvas as the crowd booed at what happened, completely motionless, but instead of a pin, Bowser picked Crash up again, and proceeded to hit yet another Bowser Bomb on the marsupial, the crowd now even louder with the boos!

"Aha, great move Bowser!" Sarge praised.

"What the hell, man?!" Church exclaimed. "That was uncalled for!"

With a sick smirk, Bowser finally pinned Crash!

1...

2...

3!

"Crap, Bowser beats Crash!" Church cursed.

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"Here is your winner, "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser!"

The crowd booed loudly and began to chant "Bowser Sucks!" at the Koopa King as he got off of Crash and stood to his feet. Bowser just smirked at the booing crowd went to raise his hand, Bowser snatched it away from the ref and instead proceeded to raise both his fists in victory, reveling in the dominance he had just created.

"Dammit, what was that second Bowser Bomb for?!" Church exclaimed. "He already had the damn match won with the first one, no doubt, there was no reason for the second! But like Jason earlier, he had to go and do it just for the heck of it!"

"It was to put Crash in his place, just like Jason did with Fox!" Sarge retorted. "Crash decided to be all brave and fighting-like and tried to make a fool of Bowser destroyed the bandicoot like the stupid mutant he is! That second Bowser Bomb was to show him he's nothing!"

"Yeah, a nothing that managed to give Bowser a damn impressive fight!" Church replied.

"Ah, details!" Sarge waved off.

Bowser looked down at the bandicoot, who was still sprawled out across the canvas motionless, and laughed at the marsupial before he placed a foot on his chest and stood over him triumphantly, inciting even more boos from the crowd as he raised a hand in the air victoriously, sneering at the crowd all around him, mouthing "The Royal Rumble is mine."

"Great, now Bowser is just rubbing it in." Church groaned. "I swear, I'm surrounded by complete assholes!"

"Bowser deserves this, he dominated his opponent, and made his case for a Royal Rumble victory!" Sarge exclaimed. "The great Koopa King is victorious once again!"

"But only after Crash gave Bowser one hell of a fight and damn near won at times!" Church called. "But unfortunately, you're right, Bowser comes away with an impressive victory."

* * *

The scene goes to the Titantron which in turns shows the locker room area, where Tails and Knuckles were getting ready for their match, Knuckles pound his fists together while Tails was stretching his legs.

"I can't wait for later tonight!" Knuckles said eagerly. "Force has given us a chance to win the Tag Team Titles, and with the Mario Bros as our opponents, it's a chance to pay back those two plumbers tenfold for what they pulled last night!"

"Yeah, I know!" Tails agreed with a nod. "Still can't believe it though. I was so close to winning that World Title, but then that damn Luigi came out of nowhere and hit me in the head with that steel chair!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I finally hit that damn Mario with the Deep Impact, only for me to get whacked in the back of the head by Toad with the belt, and then get pinned by Mario! That damn Mushroom Kingdom cost us BOTH the title last night! God, I want to rip their throats out!"

"I know, I'm angry too at them but tonight we get a chance for payback!" Tails consoled with a smile. "We can not only beat the hell out of them, but we can take the Tag Titles from them! May not be the World Title, but when it comes to Mario, I'll take any chance to piss him off. Especially after what he did to Sonic..."

"Yeah, I'm with you there buddy." Knuckled also nodded. "After all that red plumber has done, ruining Mario's day will be a pleasure no doubt, and what better way to do that now than to take those Tag Titles from him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we do."

"Hey guys!" Tails and Knuckles turned to the door to see Coco Bandicoot enter the locker room.

"Coco!" Tails said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish you two luck tonight." Coco replied with a smile. "Though I know you aren't going to need it. You two are going to put those Mario Bros. in their place once and for all! Maybe then, the Tag Titles can come back into prominence like when my brother and Crunch held the titles!"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll make sure the Tag Division gets back into the spotlight once we win the titles!" Knuckles nods determinedly.

"Speaking of your brother, Bowser really did a number on him out there." Tails pointed out. "You think he's going to be okay?"

"Bowser may have really beaten up my brother, but that won't keep Crash down!" Coco replied surely. "He's crazy no doubt, but he's tough and determined, and he never stays down for long! I've seen him go through worse and still somehow walk afterwards!"

"Yeah, that brother can be the craziest dude out there sometimes, don't know how he manages to keep standing at times." Knuckles commented. "But like you said, Crash will likely bounce back from this."

"Yeah, well, I wish you luck guys, even though I know you both don't need it like I said." Coco told them. "I hope you kick their asses tonight!"

"Me too!" Knuckles grinned eagerly. "And when we take those Titles, we're going to show them what it means to REALLY be Tag Champs!"

Coco smiled at Knuckles before going up to Tails. "Make sure to give those Mario Bros. a good shot for me." Coco said warmly, before giving a kiss on the cheek to Tails, causing the fox to blush. "I'll see you guys later, got to go check up on my brother! Bye!" Coco then proceeded to leave the locker room, leaving Knuckles and an extremely blushing Tails behind. Knuckles looked over to his partner, and smirked knowingly.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, huh Tails?" Knuckles teased.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Tails replied hotly.

* * *

The scene Titantron quickly changed once again and this time came back to Force's office, where the owner was found playing on his Xbox 360, where he was somehow playing the new WWE '13 game, procured early by means that no one really knows how. He mashed the buttons furiously as he played CM Punk against John Cena, and was winning, soon enough he had Punk hit the GTS on Cena!

"Yes, I hit the GTS!" Force cheered as Punk pinned Cena and won. "Sorry Cena, but I'm just too much of a Punk fan. So glad I got this game early, it's awesome."

"Force!" The boss turned towards the door where Tidus burst through it, placing himself in front of his desk. "We need to talk right now!"

Force put his controller down and swung his chair around to fully face Tidus. "Is that so? Well, what can I do for you, Tidus?"

"Well, I'll get straight to it. I want another shot at the Cruiserweight Championship." Tidus announced.

Force closed his eyes, unreacting to the words that Tidus has just spoken. "You don't say?" Force said coolly. "That's a very bold demand you've given me, Tidus, especially considering that you just had a title shot last night. Tell me why I should give you another title shot when they are other challengers ready to line up for a shot."

"I'll tell you why." Tidus said determinedly. "I just won a highly contested Triple Threat earlier which included one of the best Cruiserweight Champions in Ratchet! Beating Ratchet in any kind of match isn't an easy task, I know that! Also, I got the potential to be something big here in UCA! I'm one of the best working wrestlers in this company, I can be better than my old man! Hell, I'm already better than my old man, and you know that! I need to be given the ball to roll with to reach my potential, and one more title shot will help me do just that! And besides...you know as well as I do I had Toad beat last night, I was the better wrestler, but he cheated with a damn low blow and escaped by the skin of his teeth with the title. Everyone knows I was inches away from winning that belt, and after what happened to me, I deserve another shot!"

All remained quiet for a few seconds until Force smirked. "Heh, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, Tidus. To be honest, I already knew all of that, though the part of you being better than Jecht is debatable, though I like to call that confidence in one's self. I do know that Toad screwed you over last night, and after hearing how passionate and sure of yourself you were and seeing your victory tonight, you certainly have a strong case for another shot..."

"Yes! So when do I get my shot?" Tidus asked excitedly.

"Ah, wait, let me finish!" Force raised a finger. "You've made a strong case, but I can't just give you the shot! You have to earn your title shot and show you deserve it. You say you think you can beat Toad?"

"I KNOW I can beat him." Tidus reaffirmed strongly.

"Well, I'm going to give you the chance to prove it." Force smirked. "Next week on Flame, it'll be you and Toad one-on-one in a non-title Ragnarok rematch! If you beat him next week, then you will get your shot at the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning!"

"Is that so?" Tidus smirked as well. "Well I've got nothing to worry about. I'll beat that miserable little Toady no problem, I know I can do it! And then, it's next stop, Cruiserweight Title!"

"Heh, now that's what I want to see from you!" Force laughed. "Good luck next week Tidus! I hope you do pull off the victory!"

"Don't worry Force, I will." Tidus smiled. "Thanks for the second chance."

Tidus then left the office, leaving Force to lean back in his chair with a smile on his face. "You may be changing your tune, Tidus, if you win that match, because I'll have a little surprise in store for the possible match at Royal Reckoning."

* * *

"Man, what a huge announcement!" Church said. "Next week is a Ragnarok rematch, and if Tidus, he gets another shot at the title at Royal Reckoning!"

"That dirtbag already had his chance last night, and Toad proved himself superior like Reds are to Blues!" Sarge called out. "Tidus shouldn't even have another chance if you ask me!"

"Tidus got screwed last night, and you know it!" Church retorted. "Force may be too lax and cocky at times for my taste, but he can make good decisions, and this is one of them! And at least Tidus has to earn the shot by beating Toad!"

"Which he won't!" Sarge exclained. "Toad will put that Tidus in his place once and for all next week!"

**BRING IT! BRING IT!**

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd sent out a mixed reaction when the music began to be played, mostly cheers, the arena gaining a slight red hue to it, and moments later, Senji Kiyomasa came out with his trademark black coat and his Hardcore title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore an eager smirk on his face as he walked down the ramp, raising his title above his head as he did so. He entered the ring and climbed to the nearest turnbuckle, raising his Hardcore Title for all to see, a very anxious smirk still plastered on his face.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match, and it is for the UCA Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the reigning and defending Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

"We are now at the second of our three title matches, and this one ain't going to be pretty!" Church stated. "Senji is a four-time Hardcore Champion in UCA, and he's held that title for four months now, and with good reason. Senji is one of our most fierce and violent competitors here, and he's always looking for a good fight!"

"That Deadman is absolutely insane!" Sarge exclaimed. "All he cares about is finding strong opponents and fighting them! Who does his think he is, Kenpachi Zaraki?!"

"Well, Senji is a crazy motherf'er, no doubt about it, and he knows how to create violence!" Church called. "And we don't even know who his opponents are yet! And hearing what Force said earlier tonight, who knows what chaos we'll see unfold."

Senji got off the turnbuckle and leaned backed against the corner, his title hanging over his shoulder as he waited for whoever was going to come out. Aftrer a few moments of no one showing up, Senji called out, "Well, who's it going to be? I don't have all day!" A few more moments passed when...

**Keep Rollin, Rollin, Rollin, Rollin!**

**("Rollin" by Limp Bizkit)**

"Oh son of a bitch..." Church muttered.

The crowd boos loudly as dark purple lighting takes over the arena and the lights began to flicker on and off, and when the music picked up, Chaos the Hedgehog came out onto the stage and stood in the middle of it. He held his head down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up and towards the booing crowd and sneered before giving out a battle cry and raising his arms in the air before walking down the ramp in a powerful manner. He leapt onto the apron and entered the ring, eyeing Senji evilly before walking over to the corner and climbed it, raising his arms in a god-like manner!

"And introducing the challengers, first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 238 lbs., he is the "God of Destruction," Chaos the Hedegehog!"

"Senji wanted a fight, and he will undoubtedly get one thanks to this guy alone!" Church called. "He's one of the most sadistic and barbaric guys on our roster! A staple of the Hardcore Division, he's won five Hardcore Titles, one of those reigns last seven months! The dude even thinks he's a god, for Christ's sake! This is one messed up dude!"

"Ah, but when he says he's a God of Destruction, he proves it by utterly annihilating and massacring his opponents like they were Grif in Grifball!" Sarge replied. "He truly is the God of Destruction, and I bow before this awesome and mighty powerful force!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sarge?!" Church exclaims. "Ugh, regardless, Chaos no doubt is one dangerous individual who can destroy you with his bare hands! And he's only one of the challengers! Who knows who the others could be?!

**I Hear Voices In My Head!**

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

"Woah!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd explodes into a mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the music played and moments later, Shadow came walking out of the curtain, a stoic, yet determined expression on his face. He stood on the stage for a brief moment, staring down those in the ring before proceeding walk down the ramp in a slow, deliberate manner. When he reached the ring, he walked up the steps and entered the ring, and climbed up one of the turnbuckles and stared out at the crowd.

"And introducing the next challenger, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedghehog!"

"Force has really shocked me here!" Church called. "I didn't think he would choose Shadow of all people for this match! In his time here in UCA, Shadow's a former two-time Intercontinental Champion, six-time Tag Team Champion, and a three-time World Champion! Hell, last year, he won the freakin' Royal Rumble match!"

"Yeah, yeah, he's pretty accomplished, but he couldn't defeat the great Mario last year at Final Clash!" Sarge stated. "And what's more, one thing he's never done is win the Hardcore Title! He's no Ultimate Life Form, he's a failure like Grif!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you or you might get blown to pieces by Shadow there." Church replied. "But you are right, Shadow has yet to win the Hardcore Title, but if he manages to be the last man standing here, he can finally win it. And knowing how badass he can be, he could do just that!"

_**Thank You For Reminding Me To Sin With A Grin!**_

**("Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown)**

"Are you kidding me?!" Church shouted.

The crowd continued to cheer loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"And introducing next, representing the Sony Saint, from Paris, France, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Thievius Raccoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"ANOTHER Sony Saint?!" Sarge screamed. "Goddammit, these guys are like cockroaches, they just keep on coming!"

"Force is really pulling out all the stops for this title match!" Church calls. "Sly is a former three-time Intercontintenal Champion, former Cruiserweight Champion, a two-time World Heavyweight Champion, and the FIRST-EVER UCA Mr. Money in the Bank in 2006! And plus, he's the leader of the resident Sony Saints!"

"But he's a thief dammit!" Sarge replied. "A dirty Blue thief! I think he stole my wallet earlier today! Plus, he cheats in half of his matches, and the fans love him for it! What's wrong with them?! Sly shouldn't cheat!"

"Hey, you weren't complaining when Scourge cheated earlier!" Church retorted. "And besides, Sly's a thief, can't expect a thief to play by the rules all the time. But Sly's a cool dude, and he knows what's right and what's wrong! And with Sly, Shadow, and Chaos all challenging Senji for the Hardcore Title, this is going to be one hell of a chaotic brawl no doubt!"

Senji just smirked wildly and eagerly as he looked at all of the competitors, pleased with the slew of competitors that Force has put against him. The ref came up to Senji, and the Deadman handed his title to the ref, who proceeded to raise it high above him in the middle of the ring for all to see before handing it over to ringside and rang the bell!

"Here we go, Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the Hardcore Title!" Church called.

Chaos immediately dashed over to Senji and pushed him into a corner, while Sly and Shadow met one another and began to slug it out with each other in the middle of the ring. Chaos drove his shoulder repeatedly into Senji's stomach in the corner while Shadow got the better of Sly and backed him into the ropes before clotheslining him over the top rope and down to the ground next to the announce table. Shadow followed him outside, picked the thief up, and proceeded to ram him backfirst into the steel post! Sly Cooper gritted his teeth in pain as he slightly slumped against the post, while Shadow grabbed a steel chair from ringside to cheers from the crowd! Sizing up Sly, he proceeded to swing the chair for the racoon's head, but Sly moved out of the way, the chair colliding with the steel post as a result! The impact caused Shadow to lose hold of the chair, and when he turned to face the racoon, Sly suddenly leapt at his shoulders, wrapped his legs around his head, and suddenly hit a Hurricarana, sending Shadow crashing into the barricade!

"We're off to a fast and furious start, and Shadow gets Hurricaraned into the barricade after trying to Sly's head off with a freakin' chair!" Church shouted.

"I wish Shadow had taken his head off!" Sarge stated. "Damn Sony Saint..."

Meanwhile in the ring, Senji landed a well-placed right hand on Chaos, backing him out of the corner, and Senji took down the hedgehog and mounted him, delivering a flurry of punches on the downed hedgehog. Chaos quickly pushed Senji off of him and both scrambled to their feet, Chaos looking to hit a Big Boot. Senji ducked his head in time, and when Chaos turned around, the Champ brought him down with an STO! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Senji picked up Chaos, but Sly came out of nowhere and slammed a trash can lid over his skull, dropping him to the ground before turning and around and doing the same to Chaos! Sly drops and covers Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Sly now covers Chaos! 1...2...Chaos also kicks out! Sly slid himself out under the ropes and looked under the ring, pulling out a trash can filled to the brim with weapons, the crowd popping at the sight of them as Sly threw them in the ring!"

"Aha, now it's going to get real good!" Sarge stated joyously. "I love blood and violence!"

"Sly has brought the weapons into the match, and it's going to get real hardcore real fast!" Church called.

Sly slid back into the ring and grabbed the trash can, emptying of its weapons before stalking Senji with it, and when the Champ got up, Sly slam the trash can over his skull, Senji falling down motionless. All the while, Chaos crawled over to the slew of weapons across the mat, and when Sly took notice of him, he walked over to him and raised the trash can above his head, ready to strike. Suddenly, Chaos grabbed a kendo stick and swung it at Sly, striking him right across the midsection. The crowd "Ooooh'ed" at the impact as Sly dropped the trash can, and held his stomach in pain right before Chaos got up and whacked Sly across the head with the kendo stick! Chaos went into a fury and slammed the kendo stick across the downed Sly multiple times! Shadow comes into the ring and comes up behind Chaos, and lands an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker on him! Shadow covers Chaos! 1...2...Chaos kicks out in time!

"Damn, this is getting ugly in a hurry!" Church states. "This is becoming like when Tex goes on a rampage and destroys everything in sight, except at least everybody is on equal ground here!"

Shadow slides out of the ring and grabs the chair from earlier and gets back into the ring. He goes to a corner, and wedges the chair in between the turnbuckles, and after making sure it's stuck tight, he goes over to Sly and picks him up. After backing him up into the corner, Shadow attempts to whip him into the chair-wedged corner, but Sly reverses and whips him instead! Shadow manages to stop himself from hitting the corner and chair...BUT SLY SUDDENLY DROPKICKS FROM BEHIND INTO THE WEDGED CHAIR! Shadow goes limp in between the turnbuckles!

"Jumping Jehosaphat, Shadow just gets his brains scrambled!" Sarge exclaimed. "Damn Sly for causing such a thing!"

Sly pulled Shadow out of the corner and placed him in a front facelocj, but when he did, Senji came at him and went for a clothesline! Sly ducks it however, and grabs Senji's head from behind with his free hand...SLY NAILS A DDT ON SHADOW AND NECKBREAKER ON SENJI AT THE SAME TIME! Sly with the cover on Shadow!

1...

2...

Shadow manages to get the shoulder up!

Sly got up to his feet, and saw Chaos doing the same thing and rushed at him. Chaos suddenly grabbed him and spun around, landing a Black Hole Slam to a chorus of boos! Chaos hooks the leg! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Chaos snarls and decides to go after Senji and picks him up, attempting to whip him, but Senji reverse and whips Chaos to himself...Senji picks him up and holds him over his head...SENJI HITS THE WONDERLAND WHIP (Irish Whip Pulled Back Into A Military Press-Samoan Drop) ONTO THE TRASH CAN!

"OH SHIT!" Church shouts. "Wonderland Whip onto the freakin' trash can! That can is crushed, and so may be Chaos' back!"

Chaos growls through his teeth in pain as he arches his back, and Senji pulls him off the trash can and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Chaos gets the shoulder up before the three count!

"Chaos proves himself a god by kicking out of that devastating maneuver!" Sarge said.

Senji picks Chaos up to his feet and picks hims up onto his shoulder in an Argentine Rack, the crowd going wild at what was coming! Senji went to deliver his finisher on Chaos...BAM! SHADOW CRACKS A STEEL CHAIR OVER SENJI'S FACE! Senji goes limp as he falls down to the ground in a heap, letting go of the hedgehog on his shoulders. Shadow looks to take out Chaos with the chair, when Sly suddenly leaps at the ropes near Shadow...NINJA SPIRE KICK (Disaster Kick) INTO STEEL CHAIR INTO SHADOW'S FACE!

"Crap, this is getting nasty!" Church calls. "Sly hits the signature Ninja Spire Kick, sending that steel chair into Shadow with a smack!"

Shadow recoils as he lifts a foot off the ground due to the impact before falling down to the ground. Sly jumps over and covers Shadow!

1...

2...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Thank merciful Lord, Shadow kicked out!" Sarge exclaimed. "Sly should not be even getting the first elimination!"

Sly got up and turned around...ONLY TO RUN INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER FROM CHAOS! Chaos sneered down at the racoon before picking him up and lifting him onto his shoulders in the Fireman's Carry...spins him around by his legs, grabs Sly's head...

...CHAOS DRIVES SLY DOWN FACE-FIRST WITH RAGNAROK (TKO)!

"HE GOT IT!" Church shouted. "CHAOS HITS THE RAGNAROK! THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE FOR SLY!"

Sly's head bounces off the canvas and the racoon rolls across the ring and slides under the ropes and out of the ring just before Chaos could reach him!

"Ah dammit, Sly slid out of the ring from his own momentum before Chaos could pin him!" Sarge cursed. "What a load of absolute bologna!"

Chaos growled in absolute anger at this turn of events and was about to go pin him outside, when he suddenly noticed Shadow still lying across the ring. A sadistic grin appeared on his face as an idea formed in his head. Chaos grabbed the steel chair and threw it down into the middle of the ring before picking up Shadow and placing him in the Powerbomb position, a chorus of boos ringing out from the crowd!

"Oh no, I don't like this!" Church stated. "Chaos is looking to destroy Shadow with a Ride to Hell on the steel chair!"

"Ha, give it to the worthless turd, Chaos!" Sarge shouted. "Show him who the God of Destruction is!"

Chaos looked out to the crowd for a moment with an absolutely insane look on his face before wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist...SHADOW WITH A BACK BODY DROP ON CHAOS! CHAOS LANDS ON THE STEEL CHAIR BACK-FIRST! Chaos shouts out in pain for a second as he gets up, only to be grabbed by Shadow and placed between his legs...

Shadow hooks the arms...Jumps into the air with Chaos...

CHAOS NIGHTMARE (Pedigree) ON CHAOS!

"SHADOW HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted. "CHAOS GETS DRILLED!"

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge screams.

Chaos bounces off the mat onto his mat! Shadow covers and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

"WHAT?!" Sarge screams.

"Ladies and gentleman, Chaos the Hedgehog has been eliminated!"

"I'm actually shocked right now!" Church admits. "I mean, let's face it, Chaos is one sadistic, evil bastard, and he thrives in this type of environment! I expected him to at least get to the final two, but first one eliminated?! That's just a shocker right there!"

"This isn't fair!" Sarge screamed. "Shadow cheated, that dirtbag cheated! The God of Destruction can't be out first, this is a travesty! How dare that black hedgehog!"

"Too bad, there are no rules in a Hardcore Title match, and this is just how it went down, so get over it idiot!" Church replied.

Shadow gets off Chaos and stands to his feet, as the crowd chants "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!"...ONLY TO GET A BICYCLE KICK FROM SENJI! Senji is bleeding heavily from the chair shot before, looking angrily at the one who delivered it! Chaos is rolled out of the ring by other officials as Senji drops down for a cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out in time! Senji picked up Shadow and delivers a few hard knees to the skull of Shadow before lifting Shadow, and hits a Standing Spinebuster! Cover again! 1...2...Shadow kicks out yet again! Chaos leans against the apron outside the ring as he comes to his senses, and when he does, his eyes widened as what happened sets in!

"As Senji beats the crap out of Shadow, Chaos has realized he just got kicked out of this match!" Church states.

"Still not fair, dammit!" Sarge said.

The refs try to usher Chaos out of the ringside area, but Chaos stands up and begans to yell and argue with the refs, shouting "I can't be the first eliminated! I can't be, dammit!" As Chaos tears his quills out in anger, Senji picks Shadow and lifts him onto his shoulder in an Argentine Rack position! However, Chaos suddenly struggles in Senji's grip, and eventually Shadow gets out and lands behind Senji. Shadow backs up as Senji turns around...AND NAILS THE DEADMAN WITH THE CHAOS BLAST (Drive-By Kick)!

"CHAOS BLAST!" Church shouts. "Shadow damn near takes Senji's head off with the Chaos Blast! The end may be near for the Champ!"

Senji falls to the ground in a heap before Shadow picks him back up, and places his head between his legs, setting up for the Chaos Nightmare. Shadow hooks the arms...

...WHEN CHAOS ABSOLUTELY DESTROYS SHADOW WITH A VICIOUS CHAIR SHOT!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouts. "WHAT THE FUCK IS CHAOS DOING?!"

"Putting Shadow in his place, what does it like, dirtbag?!" Sarge replies.

Shadow falls backwards down to the ground as he lets go of Senji, completely lied out across the mat motionless. Chaos then proceeds to bring the steel chair down on Shadow over and over again, the crowd gasping at the sound of steel meeting flesh countless times! After about over ten chair shots to Shadow's body, Chaos throws the chair down angrily picks up Shadow, placing him in the Powebomb position!

Chaos lifts him up onto his shoulders...

Lifts him up even higher by the tights...

RIDE TO HELL (The Last Ride) ON SHADOW! SHADOW GETS DRIVEN DOWN TO THE MAT!

"DAMMIT, SHADOW WAS SENT ON THE RIDE TO HELL!" Church shouts. "SHADOW HAS JUST BEEN DESTROYED! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?! THERE'S NO REASON FOR THIS!"

"Shut up, Blue, Chaos is the God of Destruction, so obviously his reasons are too complex for a dirty Blue like you to understand!" Sarge replied with a bit of satisfaction.

Shadow's body sat up for a second from the immense impact before falling back down, completely limp. Chaos stood over Shadow and growled darkly before exiting the ring and leaving up the ramp, the crowd booing him and chanting "You're No God! You're No God!" As Chaos leaves, Sly suddenly manages to slide himself back into the ring and it's there that he sees the carnage all around him. He then notices Shadow down on the mat and then looks at Chaos as he goes behind the curtain. He then looks back at Shadow for a second before looking at the crowd...and then just shrugs and covers Shadow!

"Sly's got Shadow covered after Chaos did the damage!" Church stated.

1...

2...

3!

"Ladies and gentlemen, Shadow the Hedgehog has been eliminated!"

"Ah dammit, I hate this!" Sarge screamed in dismay. "While Shadow deserved what happened to him, now that damn Sly is in the final two!"

"I can't really fault Sly for taking advantage of the situation the way he did!" Church stated. "I would've done the same thing in his position, but dammit, Chaos screwed Shadow here! He destroyed Shadow and made him easy pickings to be pinned! Complete jackass move!"

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Sly got off of Shadow and took a knee, the refs rolling Shadow out of the ring before helping him up the ramp. Sly looked at Shadow's retreating figure before his gaze landed on the bloodied Senji who was slowly getting back to his feet. With a sly smirk, Sly anxiously waited and prepped up as Senji managed to get to his feet. When he backed up shaking cobwebs out of his head, Sly grabbed Senji from behind and put him in an inverted facelock, a pop coming from the crowd.

"Sly's looking to finish things with the Honor Among Thieves!" Church called. "If he hits it, we have a new Hardcore Champion!"

Sly smirked charmingly at the crowd before pivoting slightly to one side to prep up...but Senji suddenly spins out of the thief's grip, and turns Sly inside out with a clothesline!

"Yes!" Sarge cheered. "Go Senji! Take out that damn thief!"

"Wait, I thought you disliked Senji?!" Church pointed out.

"I do, but I hate Sly more!" Sarge replied. "So Senji all the way!"

Senji slightly staggered to his feet, bloody and all, before grabbing a kendo stick, and when Sly managed to get to his feet, Senji cracked the kendo stick across his skull. Sly stood on his feet, completely knocked for a loop, before Senji grabbed him and hooked both of his arms, lifts him up...SENJI HITS THE CROW CLAW (Double Underhook Impaler DDT)!

"Senji hits the Crow Claw big time!" Church stated. "He may have him here!"

Senji covers Sly and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

NO! SLY SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Ah dammit, so close, so fudgin' close!" Sarge exclaimed. "Stay down you damn raccoon!"

Senji slams a fist down on the mat in frustration as he sits up and looks down at the raccoon, wondering what he had to do. An idea suddenly struck Senji, and he smirked wildly before sliding out of the ring. He lifted the apron up and began searching under the ring for a few moments, and once he found what he was looking for, he grinned, and pulled out a wooden table! The crowd went wild and chanted "Tables! Tables! Tables!" as Senji slid the table into the ring and entered it as well.

"Uh oh, the furniture is being broken out here!" Church exclaimed. "Someone may be going through a table, and it may be Sly!"

"Ha, Sly through a table, almost as great as watching Grif get destroyed in Grifball!" Sarge stated joyously.

As Senji began to set the table up in the ring, Sly began to crawl across the ring unbeknownst to him towards a certain corner, and once he reached it, he reached under the ropes and outside the ring...and suddenly pulled out his cane that he had set down there earlier. The crowd gives out a mixed reaction at the sight of Sly's famous weapon.

"Sly's got his cane!" Church called. "Sly's got his cane and Senji doesn't even know it! Senji may be in for a good caning!"

"No Senji, don't turn around!" Sarge tried to warn him.

After Senji set up the table, he then went for Sly, not knowing what he had in his hand. Once he reached, Senji reached for Sly and pulled him out of the corner and picked him up to his feet, but once he did Sly pushes him away AND WHACKS HIM ACROSS THE TEMPLE WITH THE CANE! The crowd goes wild as Senji falls down to the ground practically unconscious, Sly's cane now covered in Senji's blood.

"SLY JUST KNOCKED SENJI'S LIGHTS OUT WITH HIS CANE!" Church exclaims. "I'D BE SURPRISED IF SENJI DIDN'T LOSE A FEW BRAIN CELLS LIKE CABOOSE HAS!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge chanted. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Sly threw his cane to the side before crawling over to Senji and weakly hooking his leg.

"Sly's got Senji pinned! Senji's knocked out after that cane shot!" Church called out.

1...

2...

SENJI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted. "HOW THE HELL DID SENJI KICK OUT?! THAT'S GOT TO BE INSTINCT RIGHT THERE, NO OTHER EXPLANATION!"

"YES! YES! YES!" Senji chanted. "SENJI CAME THROUGH FOR ME! THANK YOU SENJI! IF YOU WIN, YOU WILL BE AN HONORARY RED FROM NOW ON!"

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Church shouted at Sarge.

Sly looked down at Senji in total disbelief and ran a hand through his fur, trying to figure out what to do to keep Senji down. Throwing his arms up in a shrug, Sly decided to go for broke and picked Senji up, placing him in position for the Honor Among Thieves (CrossRhodes), but just before he hit it, Senji once again escaped his hold, and pulled Sly towards him, picking him up in an Argentine Rack and walked over to where the table was...he grabbed a leg of Sly's...flipped Sly over...

**INVISIBLE BLACK (Sit-Out Argentine Facebuster) THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "SLY JUST GETS ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED! INIVSIBLE BLACK THROUGH THE TABLE! JUST INSANE!

"PIN HIM, SENJI! PIN HIM!" Sarge urged.

The crowd goes absolutely wild with cheers as Sly goes absolutely limp among the debris of the table with pieces strewn about. Senji grabs one of Sly's arms and pulls him out of the debris, turning him over and covering him with a weakly hooked leg!

"Senji with the cover!" Church called.

1...

2...

3!

"Senji did it! Against all odds, Senji has retained his Hardcore Title!" Church stated.

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

"Here is your winner of the match, and still Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

The crowd continues to cheer wildly as they began to applaud for the war they had just seen. Senji rolled off of Sly and lied down on the ground next to him, exhausted and worn out as the ref placed his title belt across his chest, blood still running down his face. Eventually, Senji managed to gather the strength to slowly stand up, clutching his title belt and when he did, the ref raised his free hand in victory as Senji raised his title belt above his head.

"We just witnessed a brutal and violent war over the Hardcore Title just now!" Church stated. "Trash cans, steel chairs, canes, and tables, this was truly a Hardcore Match! But in the end, against all the odds, Senji survived this Elimination Match and walks out still champion!"

"And sweet gibblets, thank goodness for that, for I couldn't stand if that Sony Saint was Champ!" Sarge stated. "Ha, and what makes this better is that with this, the Sony Saints have been completely shut out tonight! Best thing since Grifball!"

"It has not been a good night for the Sony Saints, you are right about that, but they'll bounce back, I'm sure of it. But for now, this is Senji's moment." Church replied.

Senji bent down as he lightly panted before he surveyed the carnage that was now around him, and suddenly, he smirked with satisfaction as he threw his title belt over his shoulder, and exited the ring and walked up the ramp. As he did, he turned around and raised his title up in the air, grinning with great joy in his eyes.

"That crazy as fudge Deadman is actually grinning!" Sarge said in disbelief. "He actually enjoyed the war he just endured! I appreciate him destroying Sly, but what is wrong with him?!"

"Well, he loves a good fight, and strong opponents, and he certainly got both tonight." Church pointed out. "In the end, Senji's reign as Hardcore Champ continues after what was a Hardcore War!"

* * *

**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2007**

_**Royal Rumble**_ _**Moments**_

"2007 was a very special year for me, for obvious reasons." Scourge smirked. "It was not only the year I made my rise as one of the top heels in the business..."

_"It's now time for the 2007 Royal Rumble Match!" Church said. "Who will be the one to win that coveted Final Clash World Title shot tonight?"_

"...it was also the year I won the Royal Rumble match." Scourge finished. "Launched my career to the next level, to be honest. Royal Rumble can do wonders for you like that."

_The crowd counted down as the counter began to drop as the competitors fought inside the ring! 5...4...3...2...1...__Metalingus suddenly plays over the loud speakers!_

_#20 Scourge the Hedgehog_

_"It's the self-proclaimed King of the World!" Church calls out._

_"I think that Scourge has a great chance at winning this!" Sarge stated. "He made himself so awesome when he shed that stupid color blue and reformed himself!"  
_

_"Tch, as if Sarge." Church scoffed. "Scourge can be whatever color he wants, but he'll always be Evil Sonic, a stupid imitation of the real thing who can't make it big!"_

"What makes me remember that Rumble so fondly was not just the win..." Scourge stated. "...but how I freakin' won it. Heh, no one saw it coming at all. One of the greatest ideas I ever had."

_Scourge hits the Spear on Spiderman out of nowhere and smirks at his work before turning around and getting a hard kick in the head from Invader Zim, falling to the ground in a heap and rolling out under the ropes and out of the ring, not being eliminated since it wasn't over the top rope. Scourge then crawls towards the ring, and suddenly goes under it, hiding from view. However, Jak saw this and shook his head and went through the middle ropes, and reached under the ring and searched around and a few seconds, he pulled out Scourge and threw him back in the ring and hit a hard clothesline!_

_"Scourge tried to hide like a coward, but Jak stops him easily!" Church called. "Though Scourge does seem a bit different now for some reason..."  
_

_"Shut up and call the match, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated._

_..._

_"We're down to the final stretch here!" Church shouted. "Three men remain: Red, Blue, and Scourge! One of these guys is going to Final Clash!"_

_Red and Blue are both on the apron while Scourge is in the ring, duking it out with punches hoping to knock the other one off the apron._

_"The eternal Pokemon rivals are just beating the hell out of each other here!" Church called. "They both won this match before, they want to win it again!"_

_"I love myself a good ol' fashioned fight!" Sarge exclaimed. "But they are on the freakin' apron and both went over the top rope! They should take notice of Scourge or else!"_

_Scourge suddenly shoots up and dashes forward towards Red and Blue..._

_...only for the Pokemon rivals to pull the ropes down and send Scourge flying over the top rope and crashing down to the ground! The crowd cheers as Red and Blue look down at the green hedgehog._

_"Scourge is eliminated!" Church shouts. "I knew that faker wouldn't win this thing! Now it's down to either Red or Blue..._

_RED AND BLUE ARE SUDDENLY SPEARED OFF THE APRON OUT OF NOWHERE! BOTH GO CRASHING DOWN TO THE GROUND AT THE SAME TIME! SCOURGE IS THE CULPRIT!  
_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouts. "SCOURGE?! BUT SCOURGE IS OUTSIDE THE RING ELIMINATED! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"_

_The refs go to check on the "Scourge" that's lying outside the ring and look him over. One ref turns him over to check on him..._

_...ONLY TO FIND A BLUE COLOR CONTACT ON THE GROUND! THAT HEDGEHOG HAS BROWN EYES! IT'S NOT THE REAL SCOURGE!_

_"HE'S A FAKE!" Sarge shouts. "GREAT SODIUM CHLORIDE, THAT'S JUST A HEDGEHOG MADE TO LOOK LIKE SCOURGE! SCOURGE WAS NEVER TRULY ELIMINATED!"_

_The refs look back and forth between the fake and the real Scourge in the ring, before coming to a decision and ringing the bell!_

_"NO WAY! YOU DON'T MEAN..." Church yells._

_"Here is your winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble Match, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"  
_

_"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Church screams out in anger. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"_

"I outsmarted everybody with what I did." Scourge laughs. "Having a hedgehog made to look like me and and swap places with him during the match, wrestling for me while I lied in wait was just genius. That hedgehog wasn't me, so when he got thrown over the top, I was never really eliminated! Hah, that was just priceless!"

_Scourge goes wild in the ring in with cheering while the crowd is absolutely deafening with the boos and chants "Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!"_

_"THIS IS NOT RIGHT DAMMIT!" Church shouts. "THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP! SCOURGE DIDN'T WORK FOR THIS VICTORY! HE SWAPPED PLACES WITH SOMEONE POSING AS HIM THAT DID THE WORK FOR HIM! THAT DAMN OPPORTUNIST SCREWED EVERYBODY IN THIS MATCH!"_

_"QUIET BLUE, THIS WHOLE PLAN WAS INGENIOUS!" Sarge shouts in reply. "SCOURGE JUST OUTSMARTED EVERYBODY! I APPLAUD HIS INTELLIGENCE! LET US CELEBRATE, DIRTY BLUE!"_

_"GODDAMMIT, SCOURGE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Church calls out._

"I immediately became the most hated guy in UCA for what I pulled, and then went onto Final Clash and beat Fox for my first World Title." Scourge reminisced fondly. "With that, it was only a matter of time before I established myself as one of the top bad guys in this business. I've done a lot in my career since then, multiple World Titles, main events, even a Money in the Bank win, but no doubt about it, I will always consider the 2007 Royal Rumble and the way I won it my greatest achievement. Heh, don't you just love it when a plan comes together?"

_The final shot is of Scourge standing on the turnbuckle, holding his hands up in rock signs with fireworks going off, the Final Clash sign in the background behind him__._

* * *

_A/N: Part two of Week 1 is finally finished, and what a chapter it was, an open challenge, an impromptu tag team match, a match with title implication set up next week, and a Hardcore War with the Champ somehow managing to retain! I have to say I'm kind of proud of this chapter, felt I really outdone myself with the matches here, and I hope you all feel the same way. Next chapter will be part three, and will be the end of Week 1, so anticipate that._

_Also, you've just seen the newest idea I had, UCA Rewind. In order to get a better grip of the history of UCA, and for you all to know more about it as well, I've decided to do a segment called UCA Rewind every week, which will rewind and go over some of the greatest matches, moments, and wins in UCA history. I plan on doing one or two every UCA Week, so I hope you all find the first one great, as the next few weeks will be about the Royal Rumble._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will have part 3 up as soon as I can! Until next time, my friends and fans!_


	3. Monday Night Flame Week 1 Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Week 1_**

* * *

The Titantron changes scenes to the backstage area where we see yet another armored soldier, colored maroon, running through the backstage area with a microphone. Slightly panting, he turned towards the camera as he continued to run down the backstage hallway.

"Hey, it's Simmons from the Red vs Blue series, and as you can see, I am currently sprinting down the hallways!" Simmons panted. "The reason why I'm sprinting is because I need to keep a fast pace if I am to catch up to the guy I want to interview! He can tend to disappear after a match, so I want to find him before he vanishes! Aha, there he is!"

The camera suddenly pans towards the right, where it shows Chaos walking down the hallway, the crowd booing at the sight of him. Simmons runs even faster until he catches up to him from behind.

"Chaos, I would like to have a moment of your time, please, it would be very beneficial for our viewers!" Simmons stated.

Chaos stopped in his tracks and a growl could be heard from the hedgehog before he turned around to face Simmons, a dark scowl on his face with a look that could kill.

"What do you want, vermin?" Chaos asked lowly.

"Chaos, a few moments ago, you just absolutely brutalized Shadow after you were the first man eliminated in the Hardcore Title match, costing him the match as well. The viewers want to know why you would do such a thing?"

"Really?" Chaos asked incredulously. "That's the stupid question you pulled me over to ask?!" Simmons flinched in fear at Chaos' anger. "Gah, the questions you stupid interviewers ask! I don't need to explain anything to you or those rats in the crowd, but you know what, I'll humor you with an answer. The reason why I destroyed Shadow out there was because of what he did to me! Thanks to that Sonic rip-off, I was the first one eliminated! FIRST ONE ELIMINATED! I am the God of Destruction, a being of pure dominance and power that is above all others! I should not be the first eliminated! But thanks to that faker, I was the first pinned in that match and made to look like a fool! Shadow tried to humiliate and embarrass me with what he did, and I refuse to let that stand! So I cracked his skull with a chair and sent him on a Ride to Hell! I made sure that he would be the next eliminated as punishment for daring to do what he did to me! I am a God! He is nothing but a cockroach, and now maybe he's learned to never try and make a fool of a god again and knows his place!"

"Wow, you are unbelievable Chaos..."

Chaos turned around to the source of the voice, and growled darkly at the visitor, who was none other than Hope the Hedgehog, staring dead straight into Chaos' eyes with his own narrowed eyes.

"Hope..." Chaos spoke dangerously. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just came to confront you about what you did, and I heard your reason for that attack." Hope replied unintimidated "And I seriously can't believe you right now. You screwed Shadow simply because you were the first one eliminated?! How unbelievable can you get! You can try to cover up by saying you were punishing him for doing you wrong, but the fact is that you are just a sore loser who couldn't stand the fact he was the first gone and had to screw over the guy who beat him fair and square!"

Chaos practically oozed anger at this point. "I'm warning you Hope, you better shut your mouth now or..."

"I'm not afraid of you Chaos." Hope interrupted strongly. "You and I go a long way back, to when we first debuted here, and you should know I don't fear you, so your threats don't scare me."

Chaos eyed Hope evilly. "Well why get in my business then, this has nothing to do with you right now."

"Oh yes it does." Hope countered. "You see, Shadow's a close friend of mine, probably the closest friend I've got here in UCA. Me and him go a good ways back, we went through a lot together as the infamous duo, D-Hedgeration X, even though me and him are very opposite. We even won a few Tag Titles together. Shadow is one of my best friends here in UCA, and after watching you take him out like that for a stupid reason, I'm not going to let it slide at all Chaos! You're going to have to answer to me now for what you've done!"

"Grrr, so you dare get in my way again, Hope?" Chaos seethed. "Fine, have it your way! Next week, you and me in the middle of the ring! I'm going to make you regret ever stepping into my path again, you meddlesome hedgehog!"

"You're on, Chaos." Hope nodded. "And it'll be you who'll regret do what you did to Shadow."

Chaos stared off against Hope for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving, leaving Hope to stare off at him with a determined look on his face.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to once again Force's office, but this time, the Intercontinental Champion, Jason, in the office, standing in front of the desk with his title belt over his shoulder, a very irritated look on his face.

"Where is that blasted fox?" Jason asked himself irritably. "I get called up by him to meet in his office, and once I'm here, he's nowhere to be found! I swear, if he doesn't show up soon, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Jason turned around to see Scourge leaning against the door with a smirk. "You'll go into some self-pitying rant about how bad your stay in prison was?"

"Scourge, what are you doing here?" Jason growled angrily, not taking to kindly to those words.

"As fate would have it, I was called here by Force for something 'important.'" Scourge informed him, walking up to Jason. "But since you're here, I want to talk to you about something. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say earlier that you were going to win the Royal Rumble?"

"That is exactly right." Jason narrowed his eyes. "It is my destiny. My rise and path of destruction will be realized when I win the Royal Rumble, and no one can stop me from achieving it!"

"Hah, you actually believe that?" Scourge laughed. "Fat chance of that happening! You will never win the Royal Rumble! No, the eventual winner is none other than the "King of the World" himself! I've won the match before, so I can obviously do it again, unlike you when this is your first Royal Rumble! I'm the smartest guy out of everybody in that match, and it'll be so easy to outsmart you and all of them and win the match! I'm better than you and everyone after all!"

"The only reason you won your first Rumble was because you hid like a coward and let another do the work for you." Jason growled. "If you had fought fairly, you wouldn't have won at all! You are nothing but a snake, and I crush snakes beneath the heel of my foot! I will destroy you like the 28 others in that Rumble."

"Is that so?" Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you prove it right now?"

"He can't because you are both wrong!" Bowser stated as he came onto the screen, surprising both of the hedgehogs. "Neither of you will win it, because this Royal Rumble belongs to me! Scourge, no matter how smart you are, you'll never figure out how to throw me over, while I can easily toss you out like a sack of papers! Jason, your dominance fails in comparison to mine, and that path of destruction will end once I lay you out with a Bowser Bomb or two! I'm a monster, I'm a giant, and it's all but guaranteed that I win!"

Scourge suddenly laughs his ass off when Bowser finished, earning Bowser's ire. "Oh that is just rich, too rich." Scourge says through the laughs. "You honestly think you're going to win the Royal Rumble simply because you're big?! Dude, big guys almost never win the Royal Rumble match! Hell, Andre the Giant never won it! The last time a big guy ever won the Rumble was Yokozuna in WWE in 1994! And that was like 18 years ago!"

"I concur, just because you have a great and heavy size advantage does not mean you will win." Jason strangely agreed. "Not one of the UCA's Royal Rumble winners in history have ever been a big man! You don't have a chance to win! I have more of a shot to win the Rumble then you, hell, even Scourge of all people has a better chance than you!"

Bowser's eye light up in anger. "Why you...!"

"Whoa, whoa, back it up people!" Force said as he entered the room. "Ease the tension here man, I'm not going to have a brawl going off in my office, thank you very much. So calm down all of you and save the aggression here."

"Why have you brought us all here, Force?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you called me here as well, and I find these cockroaches here." Bowser stated. "What's going on?"

"Glad you asked, guys." Force replied with a smile. "Let's get straight to it. I'm going to be honest here, I don't like any of you very much personality and attitude wise, but I do acknowledge you are all very talented wrestlers with great places in the company! You all stated that you were going to win the Royal Rumble, and you all backed it up in the ring tonight against your opponents in impressive fashion! After seeing your matches and statements, as well as some mulling over, I've come to a decision! Next week, it will be Scourge vs Jason vs Bowser in a Triple Threat Match! The winner...will get the No. 30 spot in the Royal Rumble Match!"

"Are you serious?! Scourge exclaimed with a grin. "Yes! Now all I have to do is beat this whiny hybrid and the overrated turtle to give myself the biggest advantage ever!"

"Hmmm, the No. 30 spot..." Jason said slowly. "The chance for me to secure a great opportunity at achieving my destiny and rule over the UCA..."

"Heh, so I have to squash these two losers, no problem." Bowser smirked. "Once I get the No. 30 spot, nobody will stop me from winning!"

"Ah, but wait...there's a catch." Force suddenly said, interrupting the three. "See, if you win, you enter No. 30 in the Rumble, but...if you so happen as to be the one pinned or submitted in the Triple Threat..." A devilish grin emerged on Force. "Then you will have to start the Royal Rumble at No. 1!"

"WHAT?!" The three shouted at the same time.

"You can't be serious!" Scourge shouted.

"Oh I am, and it's official, whether you like that stipulation or not." Force said coolly. "There's everything to win in this match, yet everything to lose here. I suggest you prepare yourselves the best you can. You're all dismissed."

The three radically different wrestlers stared down each other before they all began to leave the room, but Force's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Jason's preventing him from leaving.

"...except for you." Force stated as Jason turned back to him.

"What now?" Jason asked coldly.

"I thought I let you know something else." Force told him. "See, next week, in a preview of the Royal Rumble match, we're going to have ourselves a Six-Man Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal!"

Jason scoffed at the announcement. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"What that has to do with you..." Force smirked. "...is that whoever wins that Battle Royal...gets a shot at your Intercontinental Title at Royal Reckoning!"

Jason's eyes widened to the fullest. "What?! I'll be defending my title on the same night I enter the Royal Rumble?!"

"Yeah, and it's final, so I suggest not getting pinned next week, or you'll have to start off the Royal Rumble freakin' tired, title or no title." Force chuckled.

Jason stared daggers of death at Force, but the Fox just smirked coolly and placed his hands in his pockets. Eventually, Jason turned around and left the office, Force watching him leave with the same smirk on his face.

* * *

"Two more huge matches announced for next week man!" Church called. "We're going to have a Triple Threat between Scourge, Jason, and Bowser to decide the No. 30 and No. 1 entrants in the Rumble, and an Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal to decide the No. 1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship for Royal Reckoning!"

"Sam hell, Jason is being screwed here!" Sarge stated. "Not only is he being forced to defend his title at Royal Reckoning, he could be forced to start the Royal Rumble at No. 1 after his defense! Not fair at all dammit!"

"That's how life crumbles at times!" Church retorted. "It wasn't fair for me when I got shot by Caboose, but that's how it happens sometimes! Jason has to take it like a man, and if he doesn't want to start at No. 1, all he has to do is win the match next week, or not get pinned at least. That simple!"

"Still not fair, dammit!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

Boos came down from the crowd as the music played, the stage gaining pink highlights and when the music picked up, Lightning came out onto the stage with her title belt over her shoulder. She looked out to the crowd with a seemingly emotionless look on her before she took her title off her shoulder and raised it among the sea of boos and walked down the ramp with her raised title above her. She then slid into the ring and stood in the center of the ring, raising her title above her head as she stared out at the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"The Women's Champion is in action right now, and she has been the hottest female in UCA right now!" Church said. "Debuting a little over a year ago, she has made a huge impact and beaten some of the top names in the female division here! She topped it off by becoming Women's Champion and has held onto that title for about four months now!"

"She's just as her name implies, like lightning she destroys all in her path!" Sarge screams. "No woman can ever hope to match Lightning! She is the future of women's wrestling here in UCA, a woman favored by the Reds!"

"She certainly is very impressive and a very talented woman, but she can definitely be a bitch!" Church stated. "Let's see if she can keep her momentum going with a win tonight!"

**("My Sweet Passion" by Nikki Gregoroff)**

The crowd cheered as the music played and Amy Rose came out moments later with her Piko Piko Hammer and smile on her face. She raised her hammer in the air, and pink pyro went off around her before she made her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans along the way before entering the ring and raising her hammer into the air.

"And introducing next, from the Little Planet, weighing at 127 lbs., Amy Rose!"

"Amy Rose is one of our premiere female veterans in UCA!" Church stated. "Debuting here in 1995, she is a three-time Women's Champion, and is one of the more respected female competitors we have! Her rivalries with Rouge and Sally Acorn are among the best the division has had!"

"Yeah, but guess what, her time is up!" Sarge said. "She had her time in the spotlight, and now she's washed-up! It's time for her step aside and make room for the future! The future known as Lightning!"

"Hey, don't be an ass!" Church replied. "Amy's still got something in the tank, and she thinks so as well! If Lightning wants Amy to step aside, she's going to have to make her by defeating her tonight!"

Amy placed her hammer outside the ring while Lightning gave her belt to ringside and the ref rang the bell. The two met in the middle of the ring in a lockup, where Lightning placed Amy in a side headlock. Amy gritted her teeth in the hold before backing her and Lightning up the ropes and bounced of them, pushing Lightning off of her and to the opposite ropes. Lightning bounced off of them and hit Amy with a standing shoulder block, knocking her down onto her back to boos. She then bounced off the ropes again, but Amy turned over on her stomach and Lightning leapt over her. When Lightning came back, Amy shot up and suddenly arm dragged her! The crowd cheering, Lightning swiftly got up only to be arm dragged again! Lightning got up only to be dropkicked in the chest by Amy!

"Amy has got the Champ reeling here in the early part of the match!" Church said.

"Ah, she's just getting lucky is all!" Sarge stated.

Lightning rolled over to a corner and looked at Amy in surprise, while the pink hedgehog just smirked confidently. Lightning narrowed her eyes and got back up and once again met Amy in a lock up, and soon enough, she began to push Amy into a corner, and when she did, she let go and began unloading several punches to her face before whipping her into the opposite corner and following her in. When Amy reached the corner, she grabbed the ropes and pushed herself up in the air with them, letting Lightning running underneath her and landing behind her. Lightning stopped before hitting the corner, but was dropkicked in the back by Amy, crashing right into the corner before being hit with a Back Suplex!

"Damn, Amy is all over the Women's Champ right now!" Church called.

Amy covers the champ!

1...

2...

Kick out!

"As if that could keep Lightning down for a three!" Sarge stated.

Amy picked Lightning and nailed a Sit-Out Facebuster on her, Lightning shooting to her knees as she held her face in pain! Amy picked her up and nailed a few forearms before whipping her into the ropes, and bending over for a Back Body Drop, but Lightning turned around as she came back and backflipped over Amy and landed behind her. Amy turned around and was hit with a Scoop Powerslam! Lightning covers! 1...2...Kick Out! Lightning frowns at Amy before picking her up and hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Amy, and then following it up with a Reverse DDT! Lightning covers again! 1...2...Amy kicks out! Lightning stands up and lands a knee across Amy's chest!

"Lightning has got Amy in trouble right now!" Church said. "Lightning has a mean streak nearly as bad as Tex's, and Amy may feel the brunt of it!"

Lightning frowned down at the hedgehog before picking her and landing several forearms before whipping her into a corner. Lightning went to the opposite corner and revved herself up before running full speed and landing a hard dropkick on Amy in the corner! Amy slumped to the ground and Lightning covered her! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning went to pick up Amy, but the hedgehog nailed a few shots to the midsection, and then struck with a hard uppercut that staggered Lightning back a bit. Amy ran at Lightning, but Lightning lifted her up and landed a Flapjack across the top rope on Amy! The hedgehog staggered back from the ropes, holding her throat in pain, and Lightning leapt at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Dropkick to the hedgehog!

"Lightning is dominating right now!" Church stated.

"Ha, is anyone really surprised?" Sarge laughed. "Her hair is the color pink, which is a shade of red, which automatically makes her better!"

"But Amy is pink too." Church pointed out.

"Shut up, Blue!" Sarge replied.

Lightning hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Amy kicks out!

Lightning picked up Amy, but the hedgehog suddenly rolls her up in a Small Package!

"Amy has Lightning rolled up out of nowhere!" Church called.

1...

2...

Lightning kicks out in time!

"Whoo, so close." Sarge sighed in relief. "Amy nearly stole that victory."

Both scrambled to their feet and Amy rushed at Lightning, only to be kicked in the stomach! Doubling over in pain, Amy soon found herself being placed in the suplex position by Lightning and was lifted up off her feet. But suddenly, Amy twists herself in mid-air AND LANDS A BACKSTABBER ON LIGHTNING! The Champ fell to the ground, arching her back in pain when Amy leapt at the ropes and landed a Springboard Moonsault to cheers from the crowd.

"Dagnabbit, Lightning, don't let this wash-up get the better of you!" Sarge stated. "You're the champ, you're better than her!"

Amy pins Lightning off the Springboard!

1...

2...

Lightning kicks out before the three!

"Lightning shows why she's Champ by kicking out in time!" Church said.

Amy picks up Lightning and whips her into the ropes and bends over for a Back Body Drop again, but Lightning this time gets a Sunset Flip and rolls her up into a pin! 1...2...Kick out! Both get up to their feet, and Lightning jumped for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Amy ducked and the Champ crashed down to the ground! Amy then leapt at Lightning and got an Oklahoma Roll pin! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Both get up to their feet again and Amy goes for a clothesline, but Lightning ducks, gets Amy in a wasitlock, and lands a HUGE German Suplex, landing in a pinning position!

1...

2...

Amy kicks out before the three!

"Damn, these two are going full throttle right now!" Church said. "The action is fast-paced right now!"

"But Lightning is faster than Amy because she's LIGHTNING!" Sarge screamed.

"I don't think that what's her name is meant to mean, Sarge." Church replied.

Amy held her neck as she got up and Lightning grabbed, looking to throw her out of the ring, but Amy reverses and throws her over the top rope! Lightning hangs on however and lands on the apron! Amy went to get Lightning, only to get a shoulder block through the ropes to the midsection. Amy bent over in pain, and Lightning leaps over the ropes...AND NAILS THE LIGHTNING FLASH (Slingshot DDT)!

"LIGHTNING FLASH ON AMY!" Church shouted. "Lightning got all of that DDT no doubt about it!"

Amy is laid out as Lightning turns her over for the cover!

1...

2...

AMY KICKS OUT AT 2.85!

"Sam hell, how did Amy kick out of that?!" Sarge exclaimed. "The Lightning Flash should've done it! Damn persistent hedgehog!"

Lightning grabbed Amy and whipped her into a corner and ran at her full speed! Amy lifts her foot and catches Lightning in the face, staggering her back. Amy leaps onto second turnbuckle and bounces off the ropes, landing a Springboard Crossbody on Lightning...BUT LIGHTNING ROLLS THROUGH AND GETS AMY IN A COVER!

1...

2...

AMY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Damn, Lightning nearly stole that victory there with the roll-through!" Church stated. "Amy better be more careful!"

They get back to their feet and Lightning throws a clothesline at Amy, but she ducks it and grabs Lightning...PIKO PIKO COMBO (STO Backbreaker followed by Reverse STO)!

"THERE IT IS!" Church shouts. "AMY'S PATENTED PIKO PIKO COMBO! THAT COULD BE IT!"

Amy hooks the leg of Lightning!

1...

2...

LIGHTNING GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"Sweet merciful hell, that was too close for comfort!" Sarge called out. "Lightning, do something out there! You're better than this!"

Amy got up and went to the apron and climbed up the nearest turnbuckle, looking to a high-flying move. However, when she reached the top, Lightning suddenly shot up form the ground and hit a hard right hand, stopping Amy in her tracks! She then climbed up the turnbuckle and stood on the top turnbuckle with Amy sitting on it...AND HITS A TOP ROPE FRANKENSTEINER!

"DAMN, LIGHTNING WITH ONE HELL OF A FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE TOP!" Church shouted.

"YES! NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT PINKIE SURVIVING THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Lightning quickly crawled over to the prone Amy and pinned her!

1...

2...

AMY WITH THE SHOULDER AT 2.99!

"Amy still has something in the tank, Sarge!" Church stated.

Lightning sighed in frustration as she frowned before picking her up, and placed her own head between Amy's leg and lifted her upside down to a chorus of boos, setting up for the Lightning Strikes (Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver)! However, Amy suddenly began to squirm in her grip, and suddenly got out of it and rolled Lightning up! 1...2... LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.9! Lightning got to her feet, but Amy suddenly kicked her in the gut and grabbed her in a front facelock to cheers!

"Oh boy, Rose DDT coming up!" Church called.

"No anything but that!" Sarge shouted. "That'll put Lightning down for good!"

Amy was about to hit the Rose DDT (Evenflow DDT), but Lightning suddenly spins out of the hold and whips Amy into the corner. Lightning came after her, but Amy catches her with a kick to the gut. As Lightning bent over holding her stomach, Amy leapt onto the second turnbuckle and went for a Springboard Sunset Flip, but Lightning suddenly caught her in mid-air, holding her upside down behind her!

"Oh crap, Amy got caught, and look at the position she's in!" Church said.

Lightning carried Amy over to the center of the ring...

...AND HITS THE LIGHTNING STRIKES!

"LIGHTNING STRIKES!" Church shouts. "LIGHTNING STRIKES ON AMY!"

The crowd boos as Amy was laid out and Lightning hooks the leg!

"Amy Rose..."

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd boos as Lightning got off of Amy with the same stoic, emotionless expression on her face as she stared down at her defeated opponent. The ref handed Lightning her Women's Title belt and raised her hand in victory.

"Amy put up one hell of a fight against Lightning tonight." Church said. "But when Lightning caught Amy in mid-air, it was all she wrote for this match!"

"You got that right, Blue!" Sarge exclaimed. "Lightning just showed everybody why she's the Champ, and showed why Amy has got nothing on her! She is a proud Red after all!"

"I don't even want to know how you came to that conclusion." Church shook his head.

Lightning looked down at Amy Rose with her stoic expression before stepping over her and walking over to the turnbuckle, climbing up to the top of it and raised her title belt for all to see in the sea of boos before jumping off of it and walking off to the back.

"Regardless of how you feel about Lightning, there's no doubt that she's got skill!" Church stated. "You got to respect this chick for what she brings to the table!"

"Of course you have to respect her!" Sarge exclaimed. "She's the Women's Champion, she deserves the respect! And she's the future, whether these people like it or not! So they can suck it!"

"Peach had better be watching this, because Lightning will be no walk in the park when they fight for the Women's Title." Church said

* * *

_(Promo)_

_"It happens only once a year..."_

_Shows groups of fictional wrestlers duking it out in the middle of the ring and throwing each other over the top rope._

_"The chance to headline UCA's greatest stage..."_

_The Final Clash stage is shown as fireworks go off around it._

_"The opportunity to fight for the richest prize..."_

_Mario raises the World Title above his head with a smirk on his face._

_"The moment where you can make history..."_

_Shows Jecht throwing out 13 people, Spongebob shockingly eliminating Batman, Mario and Sonic doing battle as the final two in 1994, and Red making a shocking return to a thunderous ovation._

_"The Royal Rumble Match..."_

_"BUGS BUNNY HAS WON THE FIRST UCA ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"THE ROOKIE HAS PULLED IT OFF! SPONGEBOB HAS WON THE RUMBLE!"_

_"RED HAS GONE COAST TO DAMN COAST TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"GOLD IS THE REAL DEAL! HE HAS WON THE RUMBLE!"_

_"GODDAMMIT, SCOURGE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!"_

_"TEX HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE! SHE'S THE FIRST FEMALE ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER!"_

_"Who will headline Final Clash? Who will be...The One?"_

* * *

"The Royal Rumble, man..." Church said. "One of our premiere and most exciting events of the year, inspired by the WWE of course. So many great events have taken place during that match, and this year, thirty fictional wrestlers will once again duke it out for the chance to main event our biggest event of the year, Final Clash."

"There's no telling what the hell is going to happen at the Royal Rumble." Sarge stated. "Every year, something absolutely, positively crazy happens that takes us all by surprise. Even I, a proud Red, can't predict what will happen exactly."

"There truly is no telling, but as every year before it, it's likely that the Royal Rumble will make history." Church said. "It's just the matter of finding out who will be The One this year to headline Final Clash."

"And I guarantee it'll be a person absolutely favored by the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd suddenly went into booing mode as the music played, and none other than Johnny Cage himself came out onto the stage with an arrogant smirk and swag. Cage looked out towards the crowd and just continued to smirk arrogantly as he slicked his hair back before throwing his hands forward Dolph-Ziggler style before walking down the ramp, acting as if the crowd was loving him before entering the ring and getting up on turnbuckle, acting even more arrogant.

"Oh no, not this dude." Church groaned. "It's Johnny Cage, dammit. This guy debuted here a few months ago, and he's been a damn pain in our sides ever since. This Hollywood reject continues to come out here and gloat every single day and it's so damn annoying!"

"He's not a reject, his movies are hot cakes in the box office!" Sarge retorted. "Hell, he even does his own stunts, no special effects! This man is so awesome, he's now a wrestler! He's the best!"

"He's not the best! He's a conceited douchebag is what he is!" Church stated. "If he somehow makes it big in this company, I may just go jump off a bridge! Ugh, crap, we're going to have hear from him right now!"

Johnny Cage grabbed himself a mic and looked out to the booing crowd smirked. "Thank you everyone for that warm reception!" The crowd just booed louder at that statement. "Now I know how much of a treat it is for you all to be in presence of the biggest Hollywood star of all time, who starred in films such as 'Massive Strike,' 'Citizen Cage,' and 'Ninja Mime'! It must be absolutely an honor for people as low as yourselves to be in the presence of such greatness! But now it's time to get to the matter at hand. See, I came into Fiction Wrestling to show you all that what you see from me in my movies isn't special effects, that I am the real deal! And I've done just that, I've proved to you all just how good I am, and that I can be just about anything I want to be! You know, since I'm better than all of you!But you know, some of you have been calling me a joke, comic relief, a fake, someone who's just a pain and can't be big in this business! Well, I'm Johnny Cage, and I'm going to prove all you wannabes wrong! I wracked my brain trying to find the best to take down all you lame-ass critics, and I figured it out! I'm going to show the world how great I am...by winning the Royal Rumble!"

"He can't be serious, can he?!" Church said in disbelief, the crowd chanting "Hell No! Hell No! Hell No!"

"Oh, he's serious, Blue!" Sarge stated. "And why is that so hard to believe?! Johnny Cage is for real, Johnny Cage is the bomb, unlike the overslacking Grif! I wish Johnny could give that Grif a Nut Punch!"

"If he wins the Royal Rumble, I will kill myself, I swear!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it's true! You're looking at the winner of the Royal Rumble right here!" Johnny proclaimed. "And there's no better choice than me! I'm the next big thing in UCA! I'm the rising star of this company! Ain't nobody in that match that can hold a candle to the ability I possess! I'm going be throwing people left and right out of that ring, and you can damn sure bet on me breaking Jecht's record of 13 eliminations! I'm taking Scourge down! I'm taking Bowser down! I'm taking Jason down! I'm taking Senji out! I'm taking Crash out! I'm taking Fox out! And I'm taking you out..." He suddenly pointed to a pretty woman in the crowd, and smirked. "...to dinner."

"Ugh, someone shut this guy up, please." Church pleaded.

"Don't, this stuff is gold right here!" Sarge retorted.

"Heh, no one in the back can ever hope to stop me in that Rumble!" Johnny stated. "I'm bigger than all of them! There's not one person on this roster that's a bigger star than me! And what's more..."

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

A thunderous ovation suddenly came from the crowd as everyone stood on their feet at the sound of the music! The crowd is wild with cheers...

...AS **RED** COMES OUT ONTO THE STAGE, THE CHEERS GETTING EVEN LOUDER!

"IT'S RED! THE POKEMON MASTER IS HERE!" Church shouted. "MADISON SQUARE HAS EXPLODED HERE! YOU CAN BARELY HEAR THE MUSIC!"

Red looked out towards the absolutely deafening crowd, surveying it with a close eye before smiling and tipping the hat on his head in the way only he can, covering his eyes before making his way down the ramp and towards the ring, an irked Johnny watching him the whole time.

"You want to talk about greatness, you're looking at one of the greatest of all time here!" Church stated. "Red is an eight-time World Champion, four-time Intercontinental Champion, three-time Tag Team Champion, former Cruiserweight Champion, three-time and first-ever Hardcore Champion in '98! He's the first man to win the Grand Slam in UCA, and he's the FIRST-EVER UCA Undisputed World Champion! And he's the only two-time winner of the UCA Royal Rumble! The Pokemon Master has done it all in UCA, he's the biggest star and draw we have!"

"I don't know what to think of this guy!" Sarge admitted "I mean, he wears the color red, his eyes are red, hell, he's named Red! I love all of that about him, but dammit he does things I just don't like at times! Like now, interrupting Cage during his glorious promo! That's not right at all for a Red!"

"Screw you Sarge, me and these fans are glad he's out here shutting Johnny up once and for all!" Church stated. "Johnny wants to talk about greatness, he's in the presence of the very face of UCA. Maybe now he'll learn a little something about humility."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Johnny questioned angrily as Red made his way into the ring. "This is my time! This is my moment! You don't belong here, you old fossil! I'm the next generation of wrestlers, you don't hold a candle to my star power! Go back to 1996 when your games actually mattered! Just go..."

Johnny was stopped mid-sentence when Red suddenly moved past him, positioned himself back-to-back to Johnny, and hooked him up...

Red lifts Johnny over his shoulders...

POKE-FLOW (Sit-Out Over-The-Shoulder Facebuster/Chris Cash's Cash Flow)! POKE-FLOW ON JOHNNY CAGE!

"YES! THE POKE-FLOW!" Church cheered. "RED JUST NAILED HIS ICONIC FINISHER ON JOHNNY CAGE! RED JUST SHUT UP JOHNNY BIG TIME!"

"NO! WHY, RED, WHY?!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd practically exploded when Red hit his finisher, Johnny Cage bouncing off the mat into a sitting position with a blank look on his face before falling down to the ground motionless. Red took a knee as he looked down at the prone Johnny for a few seconds, the crowd chanting his name feverishly, an unreadable look on his face before turning his attention to the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling. Standing up to his feet, he pointed to the sign before looking out to the crowd and holding up three fingers in the air.

"Red is letting his actions speak louder than his words tonight, and it's pretty clear what he's stating here." Church said. "He's saying he's going to win the Royal Rumble for a record third time and headline Final Clash one more time!"

"D'oh, as much as I hate to admit it, especially after he ruined Johnny's night, he's one of the top favorites to win." Sarge admitted. "His record at the Rumble speaks for itself!

"Exactly Sarge, Red won in 2000 and 2006, lasting the longest in the Rumble at 65:33 in 2000!" Church stated. "He's looking for the trifecta this year, and every person in the Rumble will be watching out for him, because they know he can do it too!"

Red took his leave and exited the ring, leaving Johnny still laid out from the Poke-Flow. He walked up the ramp and stopped when he reached the stage, turning around to face the roaring fans. When he did, he tipped his hat, covering his eyes, and raised his fist in the air prompting the crowd to cheer even louder.

"Red arrived, Poke-Flowed, and left." Church stated. "The Pokemon Master makes an impact here tonight, and gains momentum heading into Royal Reckoning. Will Red be The One for the third time in his career? We'll have to wait for Royal Reckoning to find out."

* * *

"Hello everybody, it's Simmons again, your favorite red soldier." Simmons said as the Titantron showed the interview area. "Now Grif was originally supposed to do the interview here, but he was too much of a complete lazy-ass to even try to do it, so I'm filling in him for him here. And now, my guest at this time, the Women's Champion, Lightning!"

The crowd boos as Lightning is shown on the screen, her same stoic expression on her as she held her title over her shoulder with an air of pride about her.

"Lightning, you just came off an impressive victory over the veteran, Amy, tonight." Simmons stated. "And now you will be heading into a title defense against the No. 1 Contender Peach, who is very decorated female wrestler in Fiction Wrestling, and we don't know when this match will take place. And Peach took a few jabs at you earlier tonight. Anything you would like to say in response?"

"You know, ever since I first debuted here, ever since my first game came out, people have been criticizing me from the very start." Lightning stated. "Whether it was being a moody bitch, or being a simple rip-off, people ripped on me over and over! People said I couldn't live up to the Final Fantasy legacy, and that I would just fade away. Well, look at me now..." She lifted her title for all to see. "A year after my debut, and I'm the Women's Champion of UCA! I proved myself that I am just as good as Cloud, as Sephiroth, as Jecht, I proved that I may be better than them, I proved all those who talked me down wrong! To all those fans who were against me, who said such things about me, they can go fuck themselves for all I care because they have no idea what I've gone through in my life! They turned their backs on me the moment I came here, so screw them! Peach wants to call me moody, brooding, she can mock my name, but she is nothing more than some old relic who's trying to hang on to her glory days when she's just riding Mario's coattails now, while I'm charting my own course in UCA! Peach can't hang with me in that ring! Nobody can! I am the best female fiction wrestler today, and I will prove it to everybody soon enough! Nobody in UCA can defeat me for this title!"

"Nobody can defeat you?" Lightning looked forward and none other than **Tifa Lockheart **stood across from her. "I beg to differ, Lightning. Everyone loses at some point, and who knows, for you, it could happen sooner or later."

"What are you doing here, Tifa?" Lightning questioned. "I have nothing to do with you right now."

"Just wanted to set the record straight onto the few things, as hearing you run your mouth on the TV got pretty annoying soon enough." Tifa replied with a smirk. "See, I take offense to the fact that you just called yourself the best female fiction wrestler. I mean, how dare you, how dare you presume yourself to be on such a level when you have yet to truly test yourself here, truly define your career? Gwen Tennyson, Sailor Moon, Ino Yamanaka, Agent Tex, and especially Samus Aran all have the right to lay claim to such a title because of what they have been able to accomplish, while you haven't been here for more than a year and you have the arrogance to call yourself better than them? Unreal. I mean I've done more than you here. Sure you became Women's Champ in your first year here, but you haven't done anything to even be mentioned among their names, and for that matter, you haven't done anything to show yourself to be worthy of being a great and original Final Fantasy character. Face it, you're just a female Cloud."

Lightning's eyes went wide with rage as she got into Tifa's face. "Don't...you...dare...CALL ME THAT! I am not a female Cloud! I am Lightning, the Women's Champion! My game helped revive the popularity of the Final Fantasy series, I have been through more pain than you can possibly imagine, my skill outclasses that of more than half of the locker room, including you! You better watch your mouth Tifa, your time in UCA has passed, and if you dare push me any farther, you will regret it."

Tifa didn't flinch and stared just as hard back at Lightning. "I'm just telling you how it is, Lightning." She said. "Want to be the greatest? Want to show you're not a female Cloud? Prove it to me and everyone else."

"I don't need to prove anything to the likes of you or these fans." Lightning retorted.

"Then things will stay the same." Tifa stated. "And maybe I have been around for a long time, but I sure as hell got a lot left in my tank, and a lot to teach a disrespectful chick like you, so maybe it's YOU who shouldn't push me if you know what's good for you. Take my words to heart, Lightning, you might actually learn something from them.

Tifa then left the interview area, leaving a fuming Lightning alone with Simmons. "Tifa wants to say I'm not that good?" She said. "Well trust me, I will prove that outdated woman wrong, one way or another."

* * *

"Wow, glad I wasn't Simmons there." Church stated. "That situation was damn intense between those two woman. Tifa took exception to Lightning's words and put her in her place."

"How dare that Tifa interrupt the great Lightning!" Sarge exclaimed. "Lightning is the future, like shotguns are the future of the military! Tifa is just a thing of the past!"

"Hey, Tifa is a five-time Women's Champ in UCA, she's one of the pioneers of the division here!" Church stated. "If there's one person who knows what she is talking about, it's Tifa. Lightning may want to actually listen to what she was just told."

"D'oh, Lightning will prove how obsolete Tifa is soon enough!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Maybe, but that's for another time." Church stated. "Right now, it's time for our main event of the night, the last of our three title matches!"

"The following contest is your main event for the evening, and it is for the UCA Tag Team Championship!"

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played, the stage gaining red highlights, as Knuckles came out on the stage with a very intense look on his face. He looked out to the crowd before bashing his fists together several times and raising a fist in the air before walking down the ramp with a purpose. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, raising his fist in the air for all.

"Introducing the challengers, first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 243 lbs., Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Knuckles has been looking forward to this match all night, and rightfully so!" Church stated. "Knuckles came within inches of winning the World Title last night, only for the Mushroom Kingdom to come in and screw him big time!"

"I appreciate the fact that Knuckles is the color red, I love it, but Knuckles should just admit that the better Red won!" Sarge exclaimed. "Super Mario pinned Knuckles last night, so Knuckles is obviously inferior to Mario. Why can't he accept that?!"

"Okay, you must be blind as hell, because Mario would've lost if the Mushroom Kingdom didn't help him!" Church exclaimed. "Knuckles is looking to get his hands on Mario after what was pulled, and this is definitely his chance to get some major payback!"

**("Meant to Live" by Switchfoot)**

The crowd continued their loud cheers as Tails came out onto the stage with a big smile on his face, giving out a big wave to them before doing a few warm up leaps. He then walked down the rampway, slapping and shaking hands with the fans before leaping up onto the apron and then leaped over the top rope. He high-fived Knuckles and then went over to a turnbuckle, climbed up a bit on it and raised both hands in the air.

"And introducing his partner, from Westside Island, weighing at 198 lbs., Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

"Tails also has a beef with the Mario Bros. and wants retribution tonight." Church stated. "Can't blame him when he got his brains scrambled with a vicious chair shot by Luigi that took him out of the game."

"Oh, boo hoo, Tails got hit with a chair, I'm gonna cry." Sarge mocked. "This is wrestling, not ballet, Tails shouldn't be complaining! Plus, Triple Threats are No DQ, so the fox should've been smart enough to know it would happen!"

"Luigi wasn't even a part of the damn match, Sarge!" Church shouted. "Luigi came in when Mario was in deep shit and took Tails out to save his brother! Bullshit if you ask me, but Tails and Knuckles can pay them back indefinitely! It may not be the World Title, but Tails and Knuckles are determined to take those Tag Titles if it means pissing off the Mario Bros.!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

Thunderous boos sounded from the crowd drowning the music as Mario and Luigi suddenly came hopping onto stage and jumped into the air with their fists raised, red and green pyro suddenly going off in sync with them. When they landed, Mario and Luigi smirked smugly at the crowd and raised their fists in the air, their Tag Title around their waists and the World Title on Mario's shoulder. Mario and Luigi made their way down the ramp in a smug fashion before entering the ring, Luigi hanging off the ropes with a fist in the air whole Mario went onto the turnbuckle and raised his World Title and shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"And now, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at a combined weight of 465 lbs., they are the reigning and defending Tag Team Champions of the World, the World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros.!"

"This is the first time that the Mario Bros. will be defending the Tag Titles in two or three months." Church stated. "Thanks to them, the title and the Tag Division have completely suffered, being pushed out of the spotlight."

"Are you crazy, Blue? Mario and Luigi have done no such thing!" Sarge argued. "If anything, they have elevated the status of the Tag Titles. The fact that one half of the Champions is the World Champ brings it such prestige! You should be proud that such a legendary duo hold the titles!"

"Screw that, Sarge, those titles have been treated as props ever since those two won it!" Church exclaimed. "All the attention has been placed on Mario and his World Title, they don't really care about those titles, which is a complete disgrace considering all the great teams that have held the titles! I hope to God that Tails and Knuckles win tonight and get those titles off the Mario Bros.! Maybe then, the titles will mean something again!"

Mario and Luigi looked at their opponents across form them, who glared at brothers in return. Mario and Luigi just smirked as they unhooked their belts and raised them as if to gloat to Tails and Knuckles. The two then handed their belts to the ref who then raised them for all to see before handing them to the ring crew. It was decided that Mario and Tails would start the match, and the ref rang the bell.

"Here we go, the Mario Bros. and Tails and Knuckles for the Tag Team Championship!" Church said.

Mario and Tails slowly crept to the middle of the ring, raising their arms as they began to meet each other. Just when it looked like they were about to lock up, Mario suddenly backed off and tagged in his brother, the crowd booing loudly as Mario just smirked at Tails.

"Oh come on, Mario just backed off from Tails and tagged his brother from the start!" Church exclaimed. "Mario wants no part of Tails."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Blue!" Sarge stated. "The great red Mario is just being smart and messing with those anthros. No reason to fight them now!"

Tails frowned as Luigi entered and Mario got onto the apron. After shooting a glare at Mario, he turned his attention to Luigi and met him in a lock-up. Luigi grabbed Tails in a Side Headlock, and then took him down with a Snapmare Takedown. The crowd booed as Luigi kept the Side Headlock on Tails, but the fox suddenly wrapped his legs around his head and brought him down, forcing Luigi to break the hold. Luigi pushed himself out of the hold he was in and both got to their feet and Luigi rushed at Tails. The fox leapfrogged over the green brother, and when Luigi turned around, Tails took him down with a Snapmare Takedown of his own and held him in a headlock. Luigi quickly managed to get to his feet, Tails still holding him, and backed them into the ropes before pushing him to the opposite ropes. When Tails came back to him, however, the fox nailed a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw, the crowd cheering as Luigi dropped to the mat and Tails pinned him! 1...Kick out!

"Tails just dropped Luigi with that Spinning Heel Kick!" Church called. "And damn was it as hard as hell!"

Tails picked up Luigi and whipped him into the corner before tagging in Knuckles, and rushed at Luigi. He jumped at the green plumber, landing on him and hitting a Monkey Flip, Luigi crashing down to the mat on his back, and Knuckles stood on the second turnbuckle and landed a Diving Body Splash! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Knuckles picked up Luigi and whipped him into the ropes, hitting him with a Back Body Drop when he came back, and then bouncing off the ropes and dropping a leg across the throat! Knuckles covers again! 1...2...Kick out! Knuckles picked Luigi, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hit a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex! 1...2...Luigi kicks out again!

"Luigi is trying to survive here as Knuckles is just hammering him with move after move!" Church called.

"Goddammit Luigi, do something!" Sarge exclaimed. "Your Mario's brother for God's sake!"

Knuckles picked Luigi back to his feet, but the plumber began to punch Knuckles in the gut, forcing him to let him go. Luigi nailed an uppercut and then backed up into the ropes and bounced off them, but Knuckles grabbed him and hanged him across the top rope. Luigi coughed as he held his throat, Knuckles tagging in Tails all the while. Knuckles grabbed Luigi from behind, lifted him up into the air, and Tails grabbed his head, and two simultaneously hit a Back Suplex and Neckbreaker! The crowd cheered as Luigi was laid out, Tails making the cover!

1...

2...

Luigi gets the shoulder up!

"D'oh, I can't believe Luigi is getting his ass beaten!" Sarge stated. "He's letting his amazing brother down right there!"

Luigi rolled onto his stomach as the ref checked on him, and Tails backed himself into the ropes. But when he did, Mario suddenly shot out from the apron and nailed him in the back of the head with a well-placed right hand without the ref looking, the crowd booing loudly as Tails staggered forward. Luigi suddenly shot up into the air, grabbed Tails' head, and landed a Jumping DDT!

"Dammit, that Mario just struck Tails behind the ref's back and Luigi took advantage!" Church cursed.

"Hey, that's SUPER Mario to you, dirty Blue!" Sarge shouted.

Luigi covered the downed Tails!

1...

2...

Tails manages to kick out in time!

Luigi dragged the prone Tails over to his corner and tagged his brother to deafening boos, and Mario smugly entered the ring. The two brothers jumped into the air and stomped onto Tails chest, causing the fox to sit up in pain, only for Mario and Luigi to give him double boots right to the face, knocking him back down onto the mat! Mario drops down for the pin. 1...2...Tails manages to kick out! Mario picks Tails up and whips him into the ropes, looking for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and bounced off the ropes. Mario, however, caught Tails and hit him with a huge Hip Toss, but held onto his arm and suddenly locked in a Cross Armbreaker!

"Crap, Cross Armbreaker out of nowhere!" Church exclaimed. "Mario's wrestling ability just came into play as he applied an Armbreak from a Hip Toss!"

Tails flailed around in the ring as Mario pulled back on his arm, looking as if to pull it out of his socket! Tails cried out in pain as he continued to flail his body in the ring, and raised his hand in the air as if though to tap, but suddenly the crowd began to clap and cheer, as well as Knuckles, trying to will Tails to fight through! Tails, hearing those cheers, decided to persevere and began inch himself closer and closer to the ropes, and every time he did, Mario just wrenched on the arm even farther, intensifying the pain. But Tails endured and reached out to the ropes, only fingertips away but not quite there. Mario thought he had him...but Tails suddenly uses his legs and wraps them around the rope!

"Ah crap, damn those legs for getting to the ropes!" Sarge stated. "Why does Tails even have those legs in the first place?"

"Oh I don't know Sarge, maybe SO HE CAN WALK!" Church shouted. "Idiot."

Mario kept the Cross Armbreaker applied until the count of four by the ref and let go, and looked at Tails visibly irritated. The fox held his arm in pain as he was picked up and given a SLAP TO THE FACE BY MARIO! Tails leaned against the ropes from the impact as Mario yelled at him "You are not on my level and never will be, you stupid fox!" Mario then grabbed Tails' arm and whipped him into the adjacent ropes, ready to hit a big move, but when Tails came back to him, the fox suddenly nails a Front Dropkick on the World Champ, knocking him down to the ground to a chorus of cheers!

"I think Mario may be regretting that slap to the face now!" Church shouted. "Tails just dropped him with a Front Dropkick in a snap!"

Both competitors were laid out across the ring as the ref began to count and soon enough both began to get to their feet. Tails was first up, rubbing the cheek that was slapped with a look of anger before turning to Mario, and nailing him with a clothesline with his good arm, and when Mario got up, nailed him with yet another one! Mario scrambled to his feet, only to get nailed in the jaw with a Back Heel Kick from Tails! Tails with the quick cover! 1...2...Mario kicks out in the nick of time! Tails sizes up Mario and when he gets to his feet, leaps at the ropes and springboards off them, looking for the Flying Chuck (Springboard Head Kick)! Mario suddenly ducks out of the way, and Tails crashes down to the ground!

"Aha, Mario's too smart for Tails!" Sarge exclaims. "Then again, who can be smarter than a proud Red like him?"

Tails groaned in pain as he stood, only for Mario to grab him and nail a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Tails stands up straight up completely knocked for a loop before Mario grabs him and HITS A HUGE RELEASE CAPTURE SUPLEX! Tails' body bounces off the mat and lies on his side before Mario goes over to him and covers him!

1...

2...

TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Damn, too close to call!" Church stated. "That mistake nearly cost Tails the match there!"

"Goddammit, I wish it had!" Sarge added.

Mario picked up the fox and dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Luigi. Mario grabbed Tails and lifted him up into the Backbreaker position extending a knee, while Luigi climbed the turnbuckle. The two brothers smirked before Luigi dived off and they nailed a Elbow Drop/Backbreaker combination on the fox! The crowd goes "Ooohh" as Tails flips out of Mario's grip and lands on his stomach motionless!

"Damn, Tails just got destroyed with that double team move!" Church exclaimed.

"Hah, yes, show those anthros you are the king of tag teams, Mario Bros.!" Sarge stated.

Luigi turns Tails over and covers him!

"Crap! Come on Tails, kick out!" Church urged.

1...

2...

TAILS GET THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Dagnabbit, stay down you stupid fox!" Sarge demanded.

Luigi picks Tails up and nails a few forearm shots to the face before whipping him into the ropes and nailing him with a High Knee on the rebound! Luigi drops for the cover! 1...2...Tails kicks out again! Luigi once again grabs Tails, but the fox suddenly shoots up and nails a hard dropkick to the jaw of Luigi, dropping him to a chorus of cheers! Tails drapes an arm over Luigi! 1...2...Luigi gets the shoulder up in time! Tails breathed heavily as he slowly picked up Luigi, but the green plumber suddenly grabbed Tails in the suplex position and hooked a leg...GREEN LIGHTNING (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker)!

"GREEN LIGHTNING ON TAILS!" Church exclaimed. "Dammit, Mario and Luigi are going to retain! Shit!"

"Yes Blue, that's just the way of life, the Reds being superior to all!" Sarge stated.

Luigi hooks the leg of Tails!

1...

2...

TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"WAIT, YES!" Church cheered. "TAIlS AND KNUCKLES ARE STILL IN THIS THING!"

"DAMMIT, STAY DOWN YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" Sarge shouted.

Luigi groaned in frustration as he looked down at the exhausted Tails. Deciding to finish it once and for all, Luigi picked up Tails and placed him in the suplex position and lifted him up into the air, looking to hit the Luigi Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex Twisted Into A Sit-Down Tombstone Piledriver), but Tails suddenly twisted himself and got out of Luigi's grip, landing behind him and pushing him away. Luigi turned around to get Tails...BUT THE FOX SUDDENLY NAILS HIM WITH THE FLYING CHUCK! THE CROWD CHEERS LOUDLY AS LUIGI DROPS!

"FLYING CHUCK!" Church shouted. "FLYING CHUCK ON LUIGI! TAILS HAS CREATED AN OPPORTUNITY HERE!"

"DAMN THAT FOX TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both competitors were laid out and suddenly the crowd began to clap in rhythmic fashion as if to will Tails on, and the Luigi and Tails began to stir and they began crawling towards their corners. Knuckles and Mario held their hands out for the tag, hoping to get the tag that they needed. Both inched closer and closer to their partners, the crowd willing Tails on, and then Luigi and Tails tagged in Mario and Knuckles at the same time.

"Mario and Knuckles have been tagged in!" Church exclaimed. "Things are going to get real now!"

Mario and Knuckles immediately entered the ring and ran at one another, with Knuckles dropping Mario with a clothesline and then another! Mario got back up only to be pushed back into the ropes and whipped into the adjacent ones, and Knuckles hit him with a Snap Belly-to-Belly Suplex that caused the crowd to go wild as Knuckles screamed in intensity! Knuckles went to pick up Mario but the plumber hit a Facebreaker Knee Smash on the echidna that caused him to stagger back a bit and Mario rushed at him! Knuckles ducked the clothesline, and wrapped his arms around Mario's waist, and landed a HUGE GERMAN SUPLEX! Knuckles bring Mario back up and HITS A SECOND GERMAN SUPLEX! AND FINALLY KNUCKLES LANDS A THIRD GERMAN SUPLEX, BRIDGING IT INTO A PIN!

"The Triple Germans connect big time, and now Knuckles has Mario pinned!" Church stated.

1...

2...

MARIO KICKS OUT 2.99!

"Oh dear God, that was too close to bear!" Sarge stated. "Mario being pinned would've been a travesty!"

Mario held his neck in pain as Knuckles took a knee and looked out to the crowd, before making a slashing gesutre across his throat, the crowd going wild as a result. Knuckles dragged Mario to the middle of the ring before heading over to the turnbuckle and began climbing it!

"Knuckles is looking for the Echidna Headbutt!" Church shouts. "If he hits this, it's over!"

Knuckles crouched on the turnbuckle, preparing for the Echidna Headbutt (Diving Headbutt)...WHEN LUIGI LEAPS ONTO THE APRON AND THROWS HIM OFF! Knuckles crashes into the ring and Luigi enters, stomping away at the echidna to boos from the crowd.

"Yes, Luigi makes the save and now they're stomping away at that echidna!" Sarge cheered. "He doesn't deserve to wear the color red!"

Mario and Luigi picked Knuckles up and backed him into the ropes before whipping him to the opposite ones, but when he came back, Knuckles hit a Flying Clotehsline on both of them! The brothers drop to the ground as Luigi scramble back to his feet and goes after Knuckles, but the echidna and Luigi rushed straight into a Head Kick from Tails! The sound of the kick was heard all the way to the rafters as Luigi rolled towards the corner and stood up against it! Tails and Knuckles nodded to each other before Knuckles got on his hands and knees in front of Luigi, and Tails went to the opposite corner before the fox dashed forward, stepping across the back of Knuckles before leaping off it, nailing a Poetry in Motion on Luigi!

"Tails and Knuckles take a page out of the Hardyz' playbook and nail a picture perfect Poetry in Motion!" Church stated.

"Goddammit!" Sarge cursed.

Luigi stumbled out of the corner, only Tails to grab his head...

...AND HIT THE TAILS CYCLONE (Moonlight Drive)!

"TAILS CYCLONE!" Church shouts. "LUIGI GETS ALL OF TAILS' FINISHER! BYE BYE LUIGI, WE SURE WILL MISS YOU FOR THE REST OF THIS MATCH!"

Luigi rolled out of the ring from the impact as Knuckles leaned against the ropes and watched Luigi and Tails backed up and turned around...ONLY FOR MARIO TO HIT A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER ON HIM!

"Dammit, I forgot about Mario!" Church stated. "And that damn plumber just hit a Spinning Spinebuster!"

"Yes, that's the greatness of the red Mario at work!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails arched his back in pain as he rolled to the side of the ring, and Knuckles finally realized what happened and rushed at Mario, only for the plumber to lift him onto his shoulders! The crowd boos as Mario looked to deliver his signature move, but Knuckles suddenly got out of the hold and landed in front of Mario AND NAILS A DDT TO CHEERS FROM THE CROWD!

"NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"KNUCKLES HAS GOT MARIO REELING!" Church stated. "ONE PAIR OF TAG TITLES, COMING UP!"

Mario shot up in pain as his head bounced off the mat only for Knuckles to grab him and place him between his legs! The crowd absolutely popped as he went to wrap his arms around his waist...but he suddenly pushed Mario away! Knuckles rushes at the ropes...AND NAILS TOAD WHO LEAPT ONTO THE APRON HARD! TOAD GOES CRASHING DOWN TO THE GROUND!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chruch exclaimed. "IT'S THAT DAMN TOAD! HE TRIED TO INTERFERE BUT GOT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH! CAN'T THESE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM GUYS GO FOR A FAIR FIGHT?!"

Knuckles glared at the downed Toad on the outside and turned back around...ONLY TO BE LIFTED ONTO MARIO'S SHOULDER AND GET HIT WITH THE NINTENDOZER (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)!

"FUCK!" Church cursed. "MARIO HIT THE DAMN NINTENDOZER OFF THE DISTRACTION BY TOAD! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"YES! THANK YOU TOAD FOR COMING TO THE RESCUE!" Sarge cheered.

Mario stood up as Knuckles was laid out dragged him over to a corner, and the raised his hand in the air and shouted "It's Super Mario time!" He then went over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top, and crouched on it, sizing up Knuckles.

"GODDAMMIT, MARIO IS LOOKING FOR THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!" Church shouted. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT DAMMIT! KNUCKLES AND TAILS HAD THIS MATCH WON, BUT THANKS TO THE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM, THEY'RE ABOUT TO BE SCREWED AGAIN!"

"THAT'S JUST HOW IT WORKS BLUE!" Sarge said joyfully. "MARIO'S A RED, AND REDS ALWAYS..."

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd stands on its feet at the sound of the music, popping like crazy as Mario turned his attention to the stage in absolute shock!

"WHAT?!" Church shouted. "SON OF A BITCH, COULD IT BE?! IS IT REALLY HIM?!"

"NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Sarge demanded. "HE'S GONE! MARIO ENDED HIS ASS! IT CAN'T BE!"

Mario was shaking his head in absolute denial, screaming "No! It can't be you! I ended you damn career! You are gone dammit!" He kept screaming similar thing as the music played...WHEN TAILS SUDDENLY LEAPED UP AND NAILED AN ENZIGURI TO MARIO'S HEAD!

"GODDAMN, TAILS JUST NAILED MARIO HARD!" Church shouted. "I FORGOT WE HAD A MATCH GOING ON! THIS COULD BE THE OPENING TAILS AND KNUCKLES NEED!"

Mario fell off the turnbuckle from the impact of the kick as the music stopped and stood up to his feet completely dazed before Knuckles shot up this feet and kicked him in the gut. Knuckles places him between his legs...Lifts him up on his shoulders...

DEEP IMPACT (Sit-Out Powerbomb)! THE CROWD EXPLODES!

"YES, THE DEEP IMPACT!" Church shouted. "KNUCKLES GOT ALL OF IT! PIN HIM, DAMMIT! PIN HIM!"

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sarge shouted. "THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Tails rushed at ropes and nailed a dropkick at Toad on the outside, preventing him from entering the ring as Knuckles makes the cover!

1...

2...

3!

"YES! TAILS AND KNUCKLES PULLED IT OFF!" Church shouted.

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

"Here are you winners, and NEEEEEEWWW Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

The crowd is going absolutely wild as Knuckles got off of Mario and raised his arms in the air, screaming in victory as Tails ran over to his friend and embraced him in joy. The two stood to their feet as the ref handed them the Tag Titles, and the two friends stared at the gold in joy and raised them in the air as the ref raised their hands in victory!

"WE GOT NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Church exclaimed. "AFTER MONTHS, THE TAG TITLES HAVE FINALLY BEEN WRENCHED FROM THOSE DAMN MARIO BROS.! TAILS AND KNUCKLES ENDED THE IRON GRIP THEY HAD ON THE TAG DIVISION!"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Sarge screamed. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! MARIO WAS DISTRACTED BY THAT GODDAMN MUSIC! THIS IS A TRAVESHAMOCKERY! MARIO WAS SCREWED!"

"SHUT UP, SARGE, TAILS AND KNUCKLES WERE ABOUT TO BE SCREWED BY THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM BEFORE THAT!" Church shouted. "TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY, AND PAYBACK IS DEFINITELY A BITCH! WE GOT NEW TAG CHAMPS, FINALLY!"

Tails and Knuckles climbed the turnbuckles and raised their newly won titles high into the air as Luigi and Toad checked up on Mario as the ref gave him his World Title. Tails and Knuckles got off the turnbuckles and smirked at the fallen Mario before exiting the ring and getting on the ramp, raising their titles in victory. Mario sat up and glared angrily at the anthros along with Toad and Luigi, holding his World Title.

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The cheers of the crowd continued as the music played and all eyes went to the stage as Force came out with a big smile on his face, a microphone in hand as he clapped in applause.

"It's Force the Fox, and he's clapping for the new Champs." Church stated. "But knowing him, that's not all he came out here for."

"He better be out here to rectify this wrong done to the great Mario, it's bullshit!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlmen, give it up for the new Tag Team Champions!" Force stated, the crowd cheering loudly as Tails and Knuckles smiled at him. "What a great match guys, you really showed why UCA is a company to look out for! I'm proud to call you both my new Tag Champions! But that's not the reason I'm out for you see...now it's time to get to business, now it's time to do a little revealing. Now it's time...to show who will be the No. 1 Contender to Mario's World Title at Royal Reckoning!"

"Oh damn, I forgot about that!" Church stated. "With all the craziness and shit that happened tonight, it actually slipped my mind!"

"Of course it would, you're a stupid Blue!" Sarge replied. "But who's it going to be? Mario's beaten so many challengers."

Mario glared up at the fox on the ramp as he stood up in anger and shouting from the ring "Fine, who is it?! He'll be the unfortunate one to suffer for what happened to me!"

Force smirked devilishly. "Mario, you know this guy very well. Meet your new No. 1 Contender..." Several seconds passed by and...

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd once again blows up into cheers as Mario looked at the stage in shock as the one who comes out is none other than...

...**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

"IT'S SONIC!" Church yells. "SONIC'S BACK! AFTER SIX MONTHS OF BEING INJURED AT THE HANDS OF MARIO, SONIC IS BACK IN UCA! SONIC IS GOING TO BE CHALLENGING MARIO AT ROYAL RECKONING!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge chants in anger. "NOT THAT DAMN BLUE! NOT THAT ULTIMATE REPRESENTATION OF EVERYTHING HORRIBLY BLUE! HE SHOULD BE IN A RETIREMENT HOME! NOT CHALLENGING FOR MARIO'S WORLD TITLE! THIS IS NOT RIGHT DAMMIT!"

Sonic looks out to the crowd with his trademark grin plastered on his face as the crowd chanted "Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" Sonic turns to Force and shakes his hand before giving a thumbs up to the crowd, causing them to cheer louder. Tails and Knuckles are practically grinning from ear-to-ear, and Tails runs up the ramp and embraces his best friend, Sonic laughing and patting him on his head while Knuckles met up with them and gave Sonic a big high-five, the three friends reunited! Mario is practically livid in the ring, shouting obscenities at the scene before him as Toad and Luigi try to calm him down, Mario going absolutely crazy. Force just smirks at this and speaks again.

"That's right, Mario." Force chuckled. "It's going to be you and Sonic, one-on-one at Royal Reckoning for the World Title!" Mario glares at Force with an evil eye. "Oh, and one more thing Mario...your match with Sonic..."

"...will be **_LAST...MAN...STANDING!"_**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouts.

Mario goes wide-eyed at the announcement as the crowd goes absolutely bannanas. Sonic smirks and laughs heartedly with his friends before tapping his wrist and waving his finger, saying "Tick tock, Mario. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Mario just clutched his World Title close to his chest, glaring angrily at the ramp.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Church exclaims. "MARIO AND SONIC, LAST MAN STANDING AT ROYAL RECKONING! AND YOU HEARD THE HEDGEHOG, TIME'S RUNNING OUT FOR THE WORLD CHAMPION!"

"DAMMIT, FORCE HAS SCREWED OUR BELOVED CHAMPION!" Sarge shouted. "MARIO IS BEING DONE A TRAVESTY HERE! THIS IS WRONG!"

"MARIO HAS HAD THIS COMING TO HIM FOR A LONG TIME, SARGE!" Church replied. "IT'S ABOUT TIME HE GETS WHAT HE DESERVES! MAN, WHAT AN EPIC MATCH THAT WILL BE AT ROYAL RECKONING BETWEEN THOSE TWO!"

"What a crazy night it's been as well!" Church continued. "Shockers, title defenses, confrontations, proclamations, and title changes, all in one night! Who knows what's going to happen next week as we get closer to Royal Reckoning? Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Church and this is Sarge, signing out from Madison Square Garden! We'll see you all next week on Monday Night Flame! Good night, everbody!"

The show ends with the shot of Mario looking on in anger and a bit of worry at the ramp from the ring alongside Toad and Luigi, clutching his World Title tightly as Sonic stood on the ramp with his friends, tapping his wrist in a symbolic fashion with a grin on his face, with Force just looking on in satisfaction.

* * *

_Results:_

_Tidus def. Robin and Ratchet_

_Jason Krueger (c) def. Fox McCloud (retains Intercontinental Championship)_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Jak_

_Tom and Jerry def. Edward and Alphonse_

_Bowser def. Crash Bandicoot_

_Senji (c) def. Chaos, Shadow, and Sly (retains Hardcore Championship)_

_Lightning def. Amy Rose_

_Tails and Knuckles def. Mario and Luigi (c) (New Tag Team Champions)_

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**_  
_

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**Last Man Standing Match for World Heavyweight Championship: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY! I've finally finished the first week of UCA, and I'm very proud with the end result of this chapter, especially the main event and the ending segment. It no doubt felt epic, don't you think so as well? I certainly hope I can keep up the momentum, and make UCA into a company that's just as good as Animated or PCUW. I would like to once again thank both toonwriter and WWE-PG-HATER for helping me out immensely with UCA. Seriously guys, you are just lifesavers._

_Also, if you love UCA, and have any ideas for me concerning it, just PM me and let me know what you got. I take any and all ideas into consideration no doubt, I'm a guy that will listen. Just be sure not to be all over me or something concerning UCA, seriously, I like my space and being absolutely attacked like that isn't good for me or any author._

_Anyways, thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed the very fist edition of UCA, and want to come back for more. Make sure to LEAVE A REVIEW, I would really like reviews if you don't mind. _

_Until next time, my friends._


	4. Monday Night Flame Week 2 Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Week **__**2**_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Red, blue, gold, and white pyro suddenly shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the Titantron, and then just going left and right on the stage like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of pyro shot out of the stage. The light came on immediately in the arena, and the crowd immediately cheered out loudly, anxiously anticipating the show that was about to happen. Signs were held up by the fans such as "Welcome Back, Sonic!" and "Red Rules the Rumble!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to UCA Monday Night Flame!" Church shouted. "We're live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California! I'm the always sarcastic Blue commentator, Church!"

"And I am the superior, more handsome Red commentator, Sarge!" Sarge exclaimed. ""Last week was Title Night in Madison Square Garden, and what an epic night that was, even if some of the outcomes were absolutely crap!"

"Yes indeed, last week was one hell of a show!" Church agreed. "I mean, the praise for that show was off the charts! People have been telling us just how awesome they thought UCA was last week! It was one of our highest rated shows ever! UCA made itself known last week, and we're just getting started here!"

"For once, I can agree with you, Blue!" Sarge stated. "We got ourselves a Six-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal, a non-title rematch from Ragnarok, and a Triple Threat to decide the No. 1 and No. 30 entrants in the Royal Rumble! Holy tamoli, isn't tonight just epic or what?!"

"You got that right, and not only that, but last week we had the shocking and epic return of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Church stated. "And not only that, but he will be challenging Mario for the World Title in a Last Man Standing Match of all things at Royal Reckoning! Just unreal!"

"That still isn't right, in my opinion!" Sarge stated. "Mario should not have to deal with this injustice at all! A travesty! Mark my words, Mario will have something to say about this!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Speak of the devil..." Church said.

The crowd showered the arena in thunderous boos as Mario came out onto the stage, the World Title on his shoulder and an incensed look on his face. He stomped his way down the ring, waving off the booing fans with a scoff. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, raising his World Title above his head for all to see, before taking a hand and flipping off the booing fans, angering them even further.

"Speak of him, and he shall appear." Church said. "Mario had one bad night last week. Not only did he and Luigi lose the Tag Team titles to Tails and Knuckles, but his eternal rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, returned to UCA and will be challenging him at Royal Reckoning! And it won't be a regular match, no it will be Last Man Standing!"

"And all that was just wrong, like Blues gaining an advantage over the Reds!" Sarge screamed. "Mario and his brother were screwed out of their titles and what's worse, Sonic was given a title shot without Mario even knowing he was going to be back, and is put in a brutal match with him! A proud Red like him shouldn't be treated like this!"

"Boohoo, cry me a river, Mario has had this coming to him for a long time." Church reiterated. "Unfortunately, my money is on Mario flat out protesting this...right about now."

Mario held a microphone in his hand as he held the World Title over his shoulder, anger practically oozing rage as he spoke. "Last week was supposed to be a night of celebration, a night of triumph after I successfully defended my World Title at Ragnarok. Instead, it turned into a night where every wrong imaginable was done to me! First off, let's start off with the fact that me and Luigi were forced to defend our Tag Titles! Not only we were put into a title defense on such short notice without much time to prepare, but we were forced to defend against Tails and Knuckles of all people!" Mario just shook his head in disbelief. "I already beat those two at Ragnarok to retain my World Title! I proved myself superior to them, I shouldn't have had to face them both again the next night, especially for the Tag Titles! They didn't deserve a chance at those titles, hell, they didn't deserve to be in the same ring with me after I defeated both of them!"

The crowd boos and begins to chant "Mario Sucks! Mario Sucks! Mario sucks!" as Mario continued angrily. "And then there was happened in the match...I had Tails and Knuckles beaten! I had Knuckles set up for the Super Mario Splash, and was going to hit! I had those two beat CLEAN, STRAIGHT-UP! But then the music of that blasted hedgehog rang out! That infernal music distracted me, it took my damn attention, and Tails and Knuckles, like the cowards they are, attacked me from behind and stole the Tag Titles from us! Me and Luigi were goddamn screwed!"

"Your damn Toady distracted Knuckles first, and you took advantage of it!" Church shouted. "You were going to screw Tails and Knuckles first, you son of a bitch!"

"And then there was the greatest wrong of them all." Mario breathed out in barely contained rage. "Without me even knowing, without me being even informed of it, that blasted, infernal, meddlesome hedgehog, SONIC, returned out of the blue!" The crowd cheered loudly at this and started to chant "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" "Not only was I not informed, Sonic should never have returned in the first place! His career should be dead, he should be retired, he should be done for after what I did to him! And on top of that, he's named the No. 1 Contender for my World Title?! Mamma mia, that is not right at all! Sonic does not deserve a title shot one damn bit, he has no right to one! He should be stuck in the mid-card where he damn belongs! He does not deserve to face me after the amount of times I've beaten him! And the greatest wrong of all? The match was made Last Man Standing! How dare Force even make such a match! You do not put the World Champion, your biggest star in this company, in such a brutal, vicious match, where he could possibly be injured! You do not put me in such a dangerous match against such an unworthy challenger! All that happened to me last week was a travesty! And I demand it be righted!"

Maroio turned towards the stage. "Force, as your World Heavyweight Champion and face of UCA, I demand you give me and Luigi a rematch for the Tag Titles tonight! And what's more, I DEMAND YOU REVOKE THE WORLD TITLE MATCH AT ROYAL RECKONING! I DEMAND THAT YOU RIGHT THE WRONGS!" The crowds sounds off with thunderous boos and begins to chant "No! No! No!"

"He can't be serious, can he?!" Church exclaimed. "Does he really expect Force to actually renounce the World Title match at Royal Reckoning?!"

"It's the right thing to do, cupcake!" Sarge replied. "Mario's our World Champion and a proud Red, and you shouldn't tread a red like him so badly! Revoking the World Title match is the right thing to do! No one wants to see the match!"

"You must be brain dead, because EVERYONE wants to see it!" Church retorted. "I don't know what planet you're living on!"

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Force the Fox came out onto the stage with a mic in hand, a look of disbelief on his face as he looked at Mario from the stage. He proceeded to walk down the ramp and entered the ring, facing off with Mario in the ring.

"It's the boss, and I have a hunch that Force ain't going to do things Mario's way." Church stated.

"Aha, thanks for proving me right, because since you're a Blue, you're always wrong!" Sarge exclaimed. "Meaning that Force will obviously listen to Mario and do things his way!"

"You have seriously messed up logic, Sarge." Church shook his head.

Force continued to look at Mario disbelievingly as he held the mic to his lips. "Mario, what you just demanded...you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am serious." Mario smirked. "And if you know what's good for your company, you will do as I have demanded. It's for the best!"

"Wow, even for you, this is ridiculous." Force stated, earning a frown from Mario. "Where to start? How about with the Tag Titles? Listen good Mario...you WILL NOT get a rematch for the Tag Titles!"

The crowd cheered loudly as a look of anger spread across Mario's face. "You can't be serious!" He yelled. "You can't do this! Me and Luigi have a rematch clause! We are entitled to a rematch! If you don't give us what we..."

"Woah, hold on there, Mario, hold off the rant!" Force stated, holding his hand up to calm him down. "You should have let me finished, man. YOU won't be getting a rematch...but your brother Luigi will." The crowd and Mario looked at Force in confusion. "I know you and Luigi have a rematch clause, and I respect and acknowledge that, but I'm the boss, so I can change that clause around a bit as I want, and when you were one half of the champs, the titles and the Tag Team Division were completely pushed aside. I didn't want that quite frankly, but unfortunately, you and your World Title overshadowed the Tag Titles, and were rarely defended. You couldn't handle the duties of holding both titles and give both equal spotlight, and one division suffered as a result, and I can't allow that again. So here's the deal Mario, at Royal Reckoning, the rematch clause will be used and Luigi will challenge Tails and Knuckles for the titles with a partner of his choosing! That's my final word on the matter, take it or leave it."

"Wow, we have another match made for Royal Reckoning!" Church stated. "Tails and Knuckles defend their newly won titles against Luigi and a partner of his choosing!"

"Dammit, I can't believe Mario won't get his shot at the titles he was screwed out!" Sarge exclaimed. "Gah, no matter, his brother will come through with him! He'll put those damn anthros in their place because he's the brother of the great Mario!"

Mario stayed silent for a second before speaking. "Fine, Luigi will choose the best partner imaginable and beat those two and bring the titles back to the Kingdom! But there is still something that must be righted, something that must be done! You must renounce that Last Man Standing Match for my World Title! I do not deserve to be put in such a brutal match, especially against Sonic! Do the right thing, Force!"

Force just sighed and scratched the back of his head before speaking again. "Mario...there is no way in hell I am cancelling the match." The crowd cheered loudly as Mario looked enraged. "Believe it or not, Sonic actually deserves this match. He deserves it as well as the title shot after you and the Mushroom Kingdom screwed him out of the title when he cashed in Money in the Bank, and proceeded to injure his leg, taking him out for six months! He deserves a chance at payback and a shot at the title after what you did to him! And to be quite honest, you need this match, Mario."

"Tch, as if." Mario scoffed. "I don't need this match at all. I've been World Champion for nearly a year, I've beaten every challenger that's come my way, I have become the face of UCA! I'm the greatest champion ever, of all time! There is nothing for me to prove anymore!"

"YOU HAVE MORE TO PROVE THAN YOU REALIZE!" Force shouted, taking back Mario. "You want to know why people don't think you're the greatest champion ever? You want to know why no one even thinks all you said about yourself is true? It's because for the past freakin' year, you have cheated your way out of every title match you've been in to escape with that World Title! You used every dirty tactic in the book: low blows, rake to the eyes, distractions, illegal chair shots, DQs, and interference from the Mushroom Kingdom, in every match so you can walk out as champion! That doesn't prove your a great champion, that just shows you are nothing but a cheater and a coward that can't win straight-up! That's what everyone thinks of you Mario! But let me tell you something, that all comes to an end, Mario, because at Royal Reckoning, during your match with Sonic, the Mushroom Kingdom is banned from ringside!"

The crowd went wild as Mario's eyes widened to the fullest. "WHAT?!" Mario screamed. "You can't do that! That's not right at all! You can't ban them..."

"And why?" Force asked. "Because without them, you can't win?" Mario remained silent as he looked in shock. "That's the problem, Mario, that's why no one thinks your a great champion, because you can't win on your own, you can't win fairly. You need the Mushroom Kingdom to interfere so you can win, you need to cheat to escape with the title! You want to prove your the greatest champion of all time? You want to prove your the best this company has to offer? You go to Royal Reckoning, you face Sonic, and you beat him straight-up, you beat him clean, you be the Last Man Standing in that ring, with no Mushroom Kingdom interfering! You show to everybody that you are what you say you are, and not some phony, not some shell of who you once were! Beat Sonic in Last Man Standing, and you prove that you could possibly be the greatest champion ever!"

Mario remained silent as he looked down at the ground. "You know what, I'll even sweeten the deal." Force stated. "If you beat Sonic under the conditions I have set, then you will have earned the right to name your next challenger after Royal Reckoning. The choice is yours, mate. Go through this match willingly, or resist and have things end like hell for you with everyone thinking your a joke.

Mario remained silent still, clutching the World Title around his shoulder before looking out to the crowd. The crowd booed loudly at Mario's gaze on them as he looked around the arena, deep in thought. Suddenly, he turned back to Force, looked him the eye, and spoke.

"Alright Force, I'll do things your way..." Mario agreed. "If I have to beat Sonic within an inch of his life to get the recognition I deserve, then so be it! At Royal Reckoning, I will be the Last Man Standing, and I will still be the World Champion!"

"Yeah, sure you will..." Force said unconvincingly. "We'll have to wait and see if that's true in the end. But for now, there is tonight to worry about. And I got a very interesting idea for the main event. See, Sonic's back, people." The crowd cheered loudly at that statement. "And man, is he ever itching to get back into action! And considering all that's going on right now, I have the perfect match! Tonight, in the main event, it will be the Mario Bros., versus...Sonic the Hedgehog, and the new Tag Team Champions Tails and Knuckles, the Sonic Heroes! In a 3-on-2 Handicap Match!" Mario's eyes widened to the fullest. "I'd include Toad and make it a Six-Man Tag, but he's kind of preoccupied tonight, so this'll have to do."

The crowd went absolutely bananas as Mario was absolutely livid. "You can't be serious?! That's not fair!" Mario shouted. "I'm the World Champion, I can't be put in such a position! You're out to get me, dammit!"

"Oh trust me, Mario, I'm being as impartial as I can be." Force stated with a smile. "If I was really out to get you, I would do a _whole_ lot worse than this, like Vince McMahon level worse. I suggest you go get ready for your match, if you want to win tonight and gain some momentum. See ya later, Mario."

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Force dropped the mic and exited the ring to a flurry of cheers, the music playing over the loudspeaker. The fox smirked to himself as he walked up the ramp and to backstage, while Mario just looked on in anger at the turn of events that just happened. Eventually, Mario went to the ropes and pounded on them in anger before exiting the ring as well.

"Man, Mario got one hell of a wake-up call if you ask me!" Church stated. "If he ever wants to be even considered the greatest ever, he's got to be a man and face Sonic in Last Man Standing, and beat him straight-up! And with the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, he's got no choice but to do just that!"

"But what's happening tonight is once again screwing Mario!" Sarge exclaimed. "Forced into a handicap match against the Sonic Heroes?! Force is out to screw Mario! Our boss wants to destroy Mario!"

"Hey, trust me, Force can do a lot worse than what he's doing." Church stated. "Mario should consider himself lucky he didn't get worse. At least he's got a partner in that match in Luigi. But regardless, I'm pretty damn sure that match is going to be a good one no doubt about it."

"D'oh, Mario shouldn't be treated in such a way in the first place." Sarge stated. "He's a proud red and our World Champ. He should be respected."

"Like Grif or anyone else respects you?" Church said.

"I hate you, you dirty Blue..." Sarge stated.

* * *

The Titantron goes to the backstage scene, where we see Lightning walking down the hallways with her Women's Championship over her shoulder, her stoic look on her face. Suddenly, there was the sound of the giggling, and suddenly a female voice spoke up.

"My, my, Peach, isn't it just disgraceful that someone like her is holding the Women's Title?" Lightning scowled as she turned to the left, and Peach and Daisy walked into the scene, smirking at the champion.

"Of course, Daisy, isn't it obvious?" Peach giggled as well. "I mean, let's face it, this girl is nothing compared to us. She's just a scowling, emotionless, brooding piece of trash who isn't worthy of even touching that title. There's no way she can ever hope to match up with the likes of us, especially me."

"What do you two want?" Lightning asked irritably. "I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you two prattle like a bunch of inbred idiots."

"Oh my, such harsh words." Daisy chuckled. "We're just here to tell that your time as Women's Champion is running out, because now that Peach is the No. 1 Contender, it's just a matter of time until she beats you and become the champion for the eight time."

"And it's so obvious it will happen." Peach smirked. "I mean, look at you, and then look at me. I'm one of the most recognizable characters of all time, people practically drool at the sight of me. I'm a big reason that the Mario series truly succeeded, along with my lovely Mario, of course. I'm one of the most successful fiction female wrestlers in the business, I've held that title you're holding more times than anyone else in UCA history. I've practically done it all. While you...heh, nobody knows who you are. You haven't done anything noticeable at all, you're just a rookie! A brooding, stoic, ugly girl that can never be as graceful or as amazing as a princess such as me."

Lightning remained silent as she looked at the ground for a thoughtful second before looking up. "At least I can damn sure handle myself and don't need to be rescued all the damn time by a big fat red plumber because I'm so useless."

The crowd "Ooohhh" at the comment while Peach and Daisy looked at the pink-haired woman in rage. "Let me get something straight here you two." Lightning continued. "I don't care if you are part of some great franchise, if you are recognizable. I don't care what you think, and I certainly don't care what these hypocritical fans think of me. Say what you want, but nothing will change the fact you two are just spoiled princesses who's only famous trait is being saved time and time again by Mario and Luigi. You don't even hold a candle to the names that Tifa listed to me last week, while they don't hold a candle to me! It doesn't matter if you're a veteran, you don't stand a chance against me! Now I suggest you get out of here, and get ready to step aside for my inevitable rise before I show you how dangerous I can be."

Peach and Daisy continued to look at the champion in anger, and began to advance on her. Lighting readied herself for a fight before...

"Woah, woah, woah!" Force suddenly jumped into the scene, standing between the women almost instantly. "Back it up, ladies! Back it up! Damn, I'm on my way back to the office and I find a catfight about break out here in these very hallways! Damn, can no one behave themselves around here?"

"Force, this tramp just disrespected me!" Peach exclaimed. "She was practically begging for me to take care of her!"

"You were the one who tried to belittle me in the first place." Lightning said with narrowed eyes. "You need to learn to let go of your glory days, you old hag."

Peach's eyes widened in rage and was about to go after Lighting until Force backed her up. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to have a fight break out here while I'm around. Now, if you all want each other so badly, you all will settle it in the ring."

"Do you mean that..." Peach began anticipatedly.

"No, it will not be your Women's Title Match, Peach." Force stated, earning a frown. "I'm saving that for a more appropriate time when it means much more. But I do have an idea for tonight that will settle all your desires for a fight tonight. Peach and Daisy, tonight..." He turned to Lightning. "...the team of the Women's Champion..." He went up to Lightning and smirked devilishly.

"...and her partner, **Tifa Lockheart!"**

Lightning's eyes widened in shock before she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You can't be serious..."

"I may be a sarcastic guy at times, but I never joke with my wrestling decisions." Force replied. "Tifa will be informed of this arrangement, so I suggest you get over it quickly. Now I suggest you all go get ready, or else."

Lightning and the two princesses glared at each other hatefully before they walked away in opposite directions. Once they left, Force just sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Damn, there's always something going on around here ready to explode." He remarked.

* * *

"Wow, that was one hell of an intense situation!" Church exclaimed. "Lightning and the Mushroom Princes had some very choice words, and it looked they were one second away from tearing each other apart! If it weren't for Force that is..."

"Oh come on now, I wanted to see a fight back there!" Sarge stated. "There are a few things better than watching such beautiful women get into a big catfight backstage!"

"I admit I wanted to see it too, but I'm not going to be Tucker and make lame, lewd jokes about it." Church commented "But still, we now got ourselves another match tonight! Lightning and Tifa are forced to team up against Peach and Daisy! After what transpired last week, you can bet your bottom dollar that Lightning and Tifa won't be as smooth as a whistle...hell, even a shovel would be more smooth than those two together!"

"Of course those two aren't going to get along well!" Sarge stated. "Tifa dared to insult the great Lightning! How she will pay for her insolence! She is now a priority enemy of the Reds!"

"And that will effect her...how?" Church questioned.

"Shut up, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

**("All I Want" by Day To Remember)**

The crowd cheered as the music played and moments later, Tidus came out on the stage with his sword in hand, and threw it into the air before jumping in the air, twisting as he did so, and catching the sword in mid-air before landing on the rampway, blue and gold pyro going off on the stage as he did so. He walked down the rampway, holding his sword high in the air before leaping on the apron and entering the ring and throwing his sword in the air, catching it and striking a pose.

"This is the opening contest of the evening,and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., Tidus!"

"Last week, Tidus made his case for another shot at the Cruiserweight Title, however, Force wasn't just going to give him the title match just like that." Church stated. "Tidus says he can beat Toad no doubt, he's got a chance to prove it tonight. Do it, and he will get another title shot at Royal Reckoning."

"What kind of crap is that anyway?!" Sarge stated. "Tidus is a loser, he had his chance, and he choked like Rai does in a World Title match on Animated!" Sarge stated. "He does not deserve to even have a chance to gain another shot! He is not worthy!"

"What, afraid Toad will lose?" Church asked smugly.

"Of course not! Toad will squash this Final Fantasy reject just like at Ragnarok!" Sarge replied.

**("I Came to Play" by Downstait)**

The cheers quickly turned into boos as Toad came out onto the stage, holding his title belt over his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the stage, and held his title over his head with a smirk before walking down the stage, the title raised high above his head in glory. He leaped onto the apron and turned to the crowd, raising his title in the air again while taunting the crowd before entering the ring and climbed the turnbuckle with his raised title.

"If Toad even wants to keep Tidus away from his title at Royal Reckoning, he's going to have to beat him again!" Church stated.

"Which he will do, obviously!" Sarge stated. "He beat Tidus like a government mule last time! What's keeping him from doing such a thing now?!"

"Oh, let me see, Toad had to CHEAT last time in order to win." Church pointed out. "And it's likely Tidus will be on his guard this time, so yeah, that's keeping him from winning this time."

Toad got off the turnbuckle and handed his title to the ref, who handed it to ringside and then rang the bell. Tidus and Toad circled each other around the ring before meeting each other in a lock-up. Tidus grabbed Toad in a side headlock, who backed Tidus up to the ropes and pushed him off to the opposite ropes, and ducked a clothesline from Tidus, and when he came back, went for a Hip Toss! Tidus flipped onto his feet, however, and hit Toad with his own Hip Toss! The crowd cheered as Toad got back up, only to be taken down with an Arm Drag! Toad scrambled to his feet only for Tidus to follow up with a huge Dropkick! Toad falls tot he mat and rolls out the ring. The Champ looks at Tidus in shock while the rookie just smirked and made a "bring it" gesture to his hand.

"Hah, looks like Toad just got owned there!" Church called.

"D'oh, Toad will turn it around, just you wait!" Sarge stated. "Toad is so much more awesome than Tidus!"

"Yeah right." Church scoffed.

Toad looked at Tidus irked before sliding back into the ring and charging at Tidus. The rookie ducked a clothesline, and when Toad bounced back towards him, Tidus hit him with a huge Back Body Drop! Toad sat up in pain from the impact, only for Tidus to bounce off the ropes and nail a hard Front Dropkick to his face! Toad dropped to his back as Tidus make the cover! 1...2...Toad kicks out in time! Tidus picks up Toad up and places him for a DDT, but Toad spins out of his group and goes for a clothesline, but Tidus ducks! When Toad turns around, Tidus leaps up for an Enziguri kick, but Toad ducks and the rookie lands on the mat stomach-first! Toad immediately reacts and leaps in the air and lands an elbow across Tidus' back!

"Haha, Tidus makes the mistake he was destined to make from the start!" Sarge laughed. "Now watch as Toad shows him how inferior he is!"

Tidus screamed out in pain and Toad immediately standing to his feet, stomping away at Tidus to boos from the crowd. Tidus was picked up and whipped into the ropes, and Toad nailed a Dropkick on him! Tidus dropped to the ground and Toad dropped for a quick cover! 1...2...Kick out by Tidus! Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into the corner, and followed him in, but the rookie moved out of the way, causing Toad to crash in the corner chest-first. Toad held his chest in pain as Tidus ran and bounced off the ropes, and charged at Toad, but the champ suddenly grabbed Tidus and hung him across the ropes! Tidus rolled across the ground, holding his throat in pain as Toad leaped onto the second turnbuckle, sized his opponent up, and nailed Tidus with a Diving Clothesline!

"Damn, Toad has gotten Tidus reeling here!" Church cursed. "That damn lackey can't win here!"

"Who are you calling a lackey?!" Sarge demanded. "Toad is no lackey!"

"Who follows Mario around everywhere and obeys all his commands again?" Church questioned.

Toad with the cover on Tidus!

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out before the three!

Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into the corner, and as he slumped, Toad readied himself in the opposite corner, and then dashed forward at Tidus and went for the Koopa Clothesline (Jumping Corner Clothesline), but Tidus moved out of the way! Toad goes crashing into the turnbuckles and is hanged between them. As Toad sits between the turnbuckles in pain, Tidus suddenly leaped up, grabbed Toad's head, and slammed him down with a Neckbreaker from his position! The crowd goes "Oooohh" at the sight of the move!"

"Oh damn, Toad just got folded up like an accordion thanks to that Neckbreaker!" Church cringed. "And thanks to Toad's position, it definitely had to hurt like a bitch!"

"No! Toad!" Sarge cried out.

Toad's body was upside down completely as he landed on his neck before falling to his side, holding his neck in severe pain, while Tidus gets back to his feet, panting a bit. He picks up Toad and starts to land right after right on the Cruiserweight Champ before backing him up into the ropes and whipping him into the adjacent, hitting a Jumping Reverse Elbow as he came back! Tidus goes for the cover! 1...2...Toad kicks out! Tidus picks up the champ and hooks him up, lifting him for an Olympic Slam...but Toad suddenly reverses it into an arm drag! Tidus rolls across the ring and both scramble to their feet! Toad goes for a clothselines...Tidus ducks it...Toads turns around...

TIDUS NAILS A SICKENING ROUNDHOUSE KICK! THE CROWD "OOOHHH'S!" LOUDER THAN BEFORE AT THE IMPACT!

"Oh shit, that kick nearly took Toad's head off!" Church exclaimed. "Tidus may have knocked Toad clean out!"

"Ah fudge pops, Tidus cheated!" Sarge exclaimed. "He wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Like hell he wasn't Sarge, now shut up!" Church retorted.

Toad drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Tidus drops for the cover!

"This has got to be it!" Church exclaimed. "You can't kick out of a kick like that!"

1...

2...

TOAD ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Yes!" Sarge cheered. "Shows how much you know, dirty Blue! Toad kicked out, and you were proven wrong for the millionth time!"

"Damn, Toad's tougher I thought." Church admitted. "That, or he just flat out reacted on instinct."

Tidus got on his knees, a bit shocked Toad kicked out of a such a kick, and got to his feet, backing up a bit. Toad began to stir and slowly made it back to his feet, and once he did, Tidus rushed at him and leaped onto his shoulder, looking for a Hurricarana! However, Toad suddenly keeps a hold of him on his shoulders...he walks over to the ropes...

Bounces Tidus' body off the ropes...Turns around...

HITS THE BO-OMB (Slingshot Powerbomb) ON TIDUS!

"Haha, Toad just pulled out an awesome counter!" Sarge laughed. "You can your last chance at a title shot goodbye!"

Toad has Tidus in a pinning position!

1...

2...

TIDUS GET THE SHOULDER UP!

"Heh, looks like this time you were the one who was wrong for the millionth time!" Church stated smugly.

"Ah shut up, you dirty Blue." Sarge grumbled.

Toad groaned in frustration, wondering what was going to keep Tidus down. He picked up Tidus and placed him in position for the Toad Swing (Swinging Inverted DDT). He swung Tidus' body around, but the rookie suddenly spun out of the hold! Toad turns around, but Tidus hooks the champ up...OLYMPIC SLAM! COVER! 1...2...! NO! KICK OUT! Slightly panting, Tidus picked up Toad and nailed a DDT on him, laying him out across the center of the ring! Tidus then ran to one side of the ring, leaped onto the middle ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!

BUT TOAD GETS THE KNEES UP!

"Hah, once again Toad counters the damn rookie!" Sarge laughed. "That'll show for thinking he can..."

"NO WAIT LOOK!" Church shouted.

TIDUS GRABBED THE LEGS UPON LANDING, AVOIDING THE IMPACT!

Toad's eyes widened at this sight and tried to wiggle his way out, but Tidus refused to let go of his legs and slowly began to turn Toad over...Toad fights with all his might...but Tidus continues to turn him over...

TIDUS LOCKS IN A BOSTON CRAB ON TOAD AS THE CROWD CHEERS!

"Tidus just outsmarted Toad here!" Church exclaimed. "He countered the counter and now he's got a Boston Crab locked in!"

"No Toad, don't tap, please don't tap!" Sarge exclaimed. "Please don't embarass the great Mario!"

"What does Mario have to do with any of this, you idiot?!" Church stated.

Toad screamed out as pain shot through his legs and back, flailing his arms around as Tidus continued to pull back the legs. The crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!"as Toad gritted his teeth, trying to fight the pain in his body. He looked up to the ropes and began to crawl towards them, inch by inch as Tidus kept a firm hold on his legs. Suddenly, Tidus began to wrench them back even more, causing Toad to scream in pain as the crowd begged for him to tap. Eventually, he was close to the ropes, but then he lifted his hand up, shaking it slightly, as if he was to tap...

The crowd was waiting anxiously as Toad raised his hand in the air...

It shook like crazy, as if ready to tap at any time...

TOAD GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE! THE CROWD BOOS LIKE CRAZY!

"Damn, Toad gets to the rope!" Church stated. "How the hell did he do that?! Toad isn't the toughest guy out there, you know!"

"He survived because he hangs around with Super Mario!" Sarge exclaimed. "Super Mario has made him strong in so many places!"

"Once again, how does Mario factor into this match again?!" Church exclaimed.

Tidus was forced to let go of the hold by the ref and groaned in frurstration, all the while Toad stood back to his feet with help from the ropes. Tidus turned around and went for Toad, but the Champ suddenly kicked Tidus' leg out from under him, forcing him to his knees...

AND TOAD FOLLOWS WITH THE MUSHROOM DDT (Snap DDT to Kneeling Opponent)! COVER!

1...

2...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Woah, that was too close for comfort!" Church stated. "Damn if that Mushroom DDT didn't almost do the trick!"

"Dammit, by logic it should've!" Sarge replied.

"Well, your logic is wrong then." Church remarked.

Toad dragged Tidus to one of the corners, and then began to climb the turnbuckles himself until he stood up at the very top of it. He then sized up the downed Tidus, and jumped off the turnbuckle, curling up his legs before extending them forward for the Goomba Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp)...

...ONLY FOR TIDUS TO ROLL OUT OF THE WAY!

"TIDUS DODGES THE GOOMBA STOMP!" Church yelled. "TIDUS AVOIDED NEAR DISASTER!"

"DAMMIT, THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Sarge cursed.

Toad lands on his feets and rolls across the mat as Tidus gets back to his feet. Toad gets back to his feet and rushes towards Tidus...

TIDUS WITH THE BLIT-NO! TOAD DUCKS IT!

"NOW TOAD DODGES THE BLITZ KICK!" Church called.

"AHA, TOAD SHOWS TIDUS JUST CAN'T MATCH HIM!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus landed on his feet and turned around to a kick in the gut from Toad! Tidus bent over in pain...

Toad bounced off the ropes towards Tidus...

TOAD LIFTS HIS KNEE UP FOR THE LIFE SKILLS (Reality Check)...

WAIT! TIDUS MOVES OUT OF THE WAY OF THE KNEE...

SPINS AROUND TOAD AND GETS BEHIND HIM, GRABS HIM...

ROLL UP! TIDUS ROLLS UP TOAD WITH THE SCHOOL BOY!

"Tidus has Toad rolled up in a pin!" Church called.

1...

2...

3!

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

Tidus got off Toad and immediately rolled out of the ring, a bit shocked himself at what just happened before grinning greatly and cheering and celebrating outside the ring. Toad gets on his knees, looking absolutely shocked as he stares at Tidus backs up the ramp cheering. The ref gets out of the ring as Tidus backs up the ramp cheering, and raises his hand in victory. Toad's face takes on a look of anger and pounds the mat in frustration.

"What the hell just happened here, Blue?!" Sarge questioned.

"What happened was that Tidus just got one over Toad!" Church stated. "He rolled up Toad and did exactly what he said he would do: beat Toad!"

"Goddammit, this isn't fair!" Sarge stated. "Tidus stole this victory, he stole it! How can the ref not see that?!"

"Did Tidus hit a low blow? Did Tidus use ropes or tights for leverage? Did he use brass knuckles?" Church asked. "NO! So in essence, Toad got beat clean, so your argument is now made of bullshit!"

Sarge just grumbles at this.

Toad continues to glare at Tidus, who now stood on the ramp and motioned that the title was coming to him. Toad grabbed his belt from ringside and raised it high above his head head, yelling out "This is mine! You won't take this from me ever!" Both of them glared at each other from their positions until...

"Hey guys!" The crowd cheered as Tidus and Toad saw Force on the Titantron. "Awesome match you guys had! Showed exactly what our Cruiserweight Division was made of! Now Tidus, you backed up exactly what you said last week, and a deal's a deal. You will get another shot at the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning!"

The crowd cheered as Tidus just smirked, Toad just continuing to frown. "However..." Force added, catching everyone's attention. "This isn't going to be a regular match, oh no no no. No, this is going to be something more. You both hold one victory over each other, so this is going to be the rubber match. And I've had the kind of match decided the moment the possibility of the match came up last week. So here's the deal, Toad, you will defend the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning against Tidus in..." Everyone waited in anticipation at what Force was going to say.

Fox leaned into the camera and smirked devilishly. "...**A LADDER MATCH!"**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd goes wild as Toad's eyes widened in shock as Tidus' mouth is hung open in joyful shock, and he pumped his fist in the air in satisfaction! Toad was now livid in the ring, shouting out like crazy! Tidus just grinned at Toad and backed up the ramp, motioning for the title, and Toad just glared at him from the ring.

"Damn, I did not see that coming at all!" Church stated. "Ladder Match for the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning! That's huge!"

"That's not fair though, a Ladder Match favors Tidus too much dammit!" Sarge stated.

"It's the Cruiserweight Division, idiot, high-flying stuff like Ladder Matches are meant for that division!" Church stated. "In any case, though, this Ladder Match has the potential to steal the show at Royal Reckoning!"

* * *

The Titantron shows the office of Force, where the fox in question was laying comfortably in his chair, leaning against with a satisfied smile.

"I just keep amazing myself more and more." Force chuckled. "I swear, where do I get these ideas? Maybe I'll get the GM of the Year Award, I definitely got the charisma for such a thing."

"Force the Fox..."

Force opened his eyes and swung his chair around, coming face-to-face with the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Kreuger, across the desk, and the Mobian hybrid had a very intense, yet pissed off look on his face. Force just narrowed his eyes in response to this appearance.

"Well, if it isn't my IC Champ." Force stated calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you about this last week, but I will now." Jason stated darkly. "Now...what the hell are you thinking, fox?"

"Excuse me..." Force said with a hint of annoyance.

"You heard me, what the hell are you thinking putting me in the position you put me in at Royal Reckoning!" Jason growled. "I will take on all challengers, there is no denying that, I don't care who comes in my way, they will be fodder for me! But you are making me defend my title on the same night I enter the damn Royal Rumble Match! And what's worse, you've put me in a situation tonight where I could be forced to start that match of at No. 1! What are you trying to pull here?! I am the Intercontinental Champion, your fastest rising star! But here you are trying to screw me over before the PPV has even come! How dare you do this to me! I demand you..."

"That's enough!" Force yelled, getting out of his seat and surprising Jason. "I've had enough to hear from you! Jason, listen, I remember when I first saw you. Stuck in that South Island Asylum, looking like nothing but skin and bones and just a runt of the litter! At face value, you were nothing special, even Connor from UWE felt that way! But I knew different! I saw the potential and skill you held, the potential to be the next big thing here in UCA! So I took you out of that asylum, and you debuted here! And you have lived up to my expectations very much, even if your attitude and actions are not something I very much enjoy. The only reason I haven't done anything serious to you for harassing my female staff and hurting so many others is because of how valuable you are to me, plus I like to think you have some sort of good inside you somewhere...though it's very much buried right now. You should be grateful I pulled you of that asylum when I could've left you to rot, so you have no right to say all this shit to me! You signed up for this when I gave you the choice, and as champion you are to take on all comers and challengers at any time any place, no matter the situation! This may not be ideal to you, but this is my decision, and I'm the boss so it goes! If you want to show everyone you're so dangerous, go to Royal Reckoning and retain your title, then put on a strong performance in the Rumble, maybe even win it from whatever entry you have! Show me that I didn't make a mistake investing in you! Now get out of here, man, and find a TV. The Six-Man Battle Royal is next and I suggest you pay close attention to it since it will decide your next challenger."

Jason glared hard at the fox, who did not back down and glared just as hard, and the two engaged in a stare-off. Eventually, Jason scoffed and turned away, walking out of the room. Fox sat back into his chair, obviously a bit pissed at what he was forced to go through as he sighed, and then remembered something. He pulled out a cell phone, dialed a certain number, and waited for a few seconds as he held it to his ear.

Force growled as he heard something through the phone. "Voicemail again, dammit..." He said. "Can't he just answer the damn calls?!" Force just sighed and waited a few seconds before talking again. "Hey dude, it's me, Force the Fox. The owner of UCA that left you a message last week. I haven't got a response from you yet, so I wanted to send you another message to make sure you get it. I don't know exactly what's going on with you, I admit it. It could be about what happened with you at the Clash a few months ago, it could be something to do with your friends, I don't know. But I know for a fact you can't remain silent forever. You got to get back on track here, and UCA can help you with that. Me and my company can raise you to new heights no damn doubt about it, you can put what happened to you and whatever problems you have in the past. UCA here can really help you out here, both from a personal and business perspective, so I hope you call us soon. UCA is where your destiny is man, I hope you realize that. I hope to get a reply soon. Bye." Force hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"I hope he does at least reply to that call. Because I don't want to deal with these voicemals anymore."

* * *

"There he goes again, trying to talk to whoever he's trying to talk to." Church stated. "Just who the hell is this guy Force wants?"

"Got me, Blue, I'm still stuck on why Force is so red yet acts like a dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

"Ugh, whoever he or she is, Force really wants the person bad." Church stated. "However, it seems like he doesn't like dealing with the voicemails here."

"Ah, let's worry about that for another time!" Sarge replied. "Right now, it's time for the Six-Man Battle Royal!"

The bell suddenly rings, the sound echoing across the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Six-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal! You are eliminated when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor! The last man standing will face Jason Krueger for the Intercontinental Title at Royal Reckoning!"

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as the music played, and none other than Johnny Cage himself came out onto the stage with an arrogant smirk and swag. Cage looked out towards the crowd and just continued to smirk arrogantly as he slicked his hair back before throwing his hands forward Dolph-Ziggler style before walking down the ramp. He entered the ring and getting up on turnbuckle, acting even more arrogant.

"Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 239 lbs., Johnny Cage!"

"Crap, it's Johnny Cage again." Church groaned. "Last week, Johnny ran his big mouth about how he was going to win the Rumble, and got a Poke-Flow for his troubles. Now, for some damn reason, he's in this match tonight! But why in the hell are these people cheering him?!"

"It's because we're near Hollywood baby, and these people love their Hollywood stars!" Sarge stated. "It truly is a joy to see them cheering their hometown hero, baby, and you can bet that will give Big Johnny a great advantage!"

"Big Johnny?" Church questioned. "Are you serious?"

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The cheers quickly degenerated into boos as Ben Tennyson came out onto the stage, a bit of a stoic expression on his face. He looked out to the crowd for a second before smirking and shouting "Thanks for the support!" causing the crowd to boo him louder. He walked down the ramp, stretching his arms out along the way before sliding into the ring and got on the ropes raising his hands while stretching out his index fingers.

"Introducing next, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"Ben Ten is in action, and he's had a good career in UCA." Church stated. "A former World Champion in his own right, he also won Money in the Bank in 2007, and is a former Intercontinental Champion and Hardcore Champion. But damn, if this kid doesn't have mental issues! This crowd absolutely hates him, but somehow he thinks they're loving him and think he's some sort of hero, even though most of the stuff he does are downright bad!"

"He is a hero, you dirty Blue!" Sarge replied. "These people are just too stupid to realize it! Ben is there hero, whether they like it or not, and he does great things for us all! Go Ben Ten!"

"As always you show us why you are such an idiot, Sarge." Church stated. "As if this kid wasn't already messed up in CCW. But despite her personality problems, he's still a hell of a talent, and has a good chance in this Battle Royal."

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd went absolutely wild with cheers as Naruto Uzumaki came out, a big excited grin on his face. He played to the crowd a bit, making them cheering even louder before pumping his fist through the air and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes several times before pumping his fist through the air once more and held it high, the crowd cheering him the whole time.

"Introducing next, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 235 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the house ladies and gentlemen " Church stated. "This guy's a three-time Intercontinental Champion, former Hardcore Champion, and a former Tag Team Champion with Sasuke. He even won the 2009 Royal Rumble and main-evented Final Clash that year! He's done quite a bit here!"

"Yeah, but guess what? No World Championship in that resume." Sarge stated smugly. "Lost to Blue in the main event of that Final Clash, and has been an absolute failure ever since! He was a victim of Jason before, and he'll be one again if he wins this!"

"Screw that, Naruto can beat Jason for the IC Title a few months ago!" Church stated. "The reign may have lasted only two weeks, but Naruto has proven he can beat Jason! And he can get another chance to do it if he wins tonight!"

**("Frontline" by Pillar)**

The cheers continued as the angel himself, Pit, came out onto the stage, a big smile on his face as he suddenly flew into the air, spinning around a few times before landing on the ground to white pyro coming out of the stage. He held up his bow above his head as he walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before he leaped onto the apron and then over the ropes. He then twirled his bow into the air before flashily catching it and raising it, striking a pose.

"And introducing next, from Overworld, weighing at 216 lbs., Pit!"

"Looks like Pit is going to be in this as well!" Church stated. "Pit's also a former World Champion and 2010 Money in the Bank winner, and he's also held the Cruiserweight Titles twice, and is a former Intercontinental Champion as well! Kid's got crazy talent!"

"Ugh, I hate Pit so much." Sarge stated. "Such a damn goody two-shoes, too damn optimistic about things, and I hate that damn smile! Stupid little angel..."

"Hey he's an angel, how else would you expect him to act?" Church replied.

**("Song of the Sage" by Amorphis)**

The crowd cheered loudly as moments later, Link came out onto the stage, and walked down before stopping on the rampway, looked out into the crowd and then raised his fists in the air, green pyro going off behind him. He then made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing up a turnbuckle and raising his fists in the air.

"And now, from the Land of Hyrule, weighing in at 245 lbs., "The Hero of Time" Link!"

"Link has got to be a definitive favorite here in this match up!" Church stated. "A definite legend, Link is a six-time Intercontinental Champion the second most reigns with that title in history, former two-time Tag Team Champion with Sheik, former Hardcore Champion, and a two-time World Champion in UCA!"

"Even I have to admit that he is a great in the business." Sarge stated. "No doubt he is a great, but guess what? His time is up! His legacy was killed by the Gaming Killer, Megaman! He no longer deserves to be in the great Land of the Reds!"

"Land of the Reds...seriously?" Church asked disbelievingly.

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The cheers finally turned into boos as Crunch Bandicoot came out onto the stage, looking out to the crowd with a dangerous smile. He popped his neck several times in preparation several times before smirking and walking down the ramp and entering the ring. He then walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, smirking cockily at the crowd.

"And finally, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 313 lbs., Crunch Bandicoot!"

"And here is the multiple time Tag Team and Hardcore Champion!" Church stated. "The guy is one hell of a damn powerhouse! Straight up nasty, mean, and vicious! Combine that with his size, and he is one dangerous dude!"

"And he was no doubt at his most dangerous in 2005, rightfully betraying that insane Crash and joining the great Rival Empire!" Sarge stated. "Crunch was absolutely awesome during that time, and he is still great as a Red to this day!"

"2005...man, what a nightmare year that was for UCA." Church grimaced. "But that was then, and this is now, and if Crunch can win here, he'll have a chance to win his first Intercontinental Title. But he's got to throw five other guys over the top rope to do so right now."

Crunch took his place in one of the corners as each of the competitors took a place in the ring, and the match began with Johnny immediately rushing at Crunch, only to get turned inside out from a vicious clothesline! The competitors immediately began to pounce on another, with Ben and Pit immediately traded blows while Link and Naruto double-teamed Crunch and backed him into a corner. They continued to gang up on the bandicoot until Crunch used his strength to throw both of them off. Naruto dashed after Crunch only for to get dropped with a Big Boot to the face! Link ran after Crunch and jumped up for an Enziguri, but Crunch ducked it, causing Link to crash onto the mat! Crunch picked up Link and then lifted him up for a huge Thrust Spinebuster! Ben caught Pit with a hard right knocking him down, and then rushed at Crunch and leaped towards him, only for Crunch to catch him in his arms and hit a Fallaway Slam on him!

"Damn Crunch is dominating here!" Church stated. "He's swatting everyone that comes his way like flies!"

"They're note even flies to Crunch, no...they're amoebas!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crunch surveyed the damage and his eyes laid upon Pit who was leaning against a corner, and Crunch wasted no time running towards him and crushing him with a Corner Clothesline! Pit staggered out of the corner and Crunch picked him up onto his shoulders. He smirked and went for a Running Powerslam, but Pit got out his hold and landed behind him. Crunch turned around, only for Pit to leap at the second ropes and bounce off them, nailing a Springboard Tornado DDT on the bandicoot, taking him down! Pit got back up only for Naruto to sneak up behind, grab him in a waistlock and go for a German Suplex! But Pit flips onto his feet and backs up into the ropes and goes for a clothesline on Naruto, but the ninja ducks it and when Pit comes back, slams the angel down with a Powerslam! He picked up Pit and attempted to throw him over the top rope, but the angel held onto the ropes! Naruto to continue to push harder until Ben struck him from behind, and proceeded to grab his head and hit an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam!

"The chaos of this Battle Royal is finally unfolding!" Church stated. "Everyone's getting jacked from behind left and right!"

Ben leaped into the air and landed an elbow across Naruto's chest, and went to pick him, but Link came in and clothesline Ben! He picked Ben up, whipped him into the ropes, and caught him when he came back with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! Ben arched his back in immense pain and Link proceeded to pick him up, back him up the ropes, and tried to whip him, but Ben reversed and whipped Link instead towards Pit, and the angel bent over, and threw him over the top rope!

...but Link manages to land on the apron!

"Damn, that was too close a call for Link!" Church stated.

"Dammit son, be eliminated!" Sarge exclaimed. "Your time is up now!"

Ben ran full speed at Pit, looking for a right hand to the face, but Pit ducked, and the Omnitrix-wearer ran right into Link's own right hand, Ben staggering back from the impact before falling down. Pit turned around and looked to hit Link, but the Hylian blocked it and nailed a stiff kick to Pit's head from the apron, dazing him. Link then grabbed him and placed him in the suplex position, and proceeded to lift him over the top rope and upside down! As Link was about to let go of Pit down to the ground...

Johnny Cage suddenly ran to Link, dropped to a split-leg position...

NUT PUNCH (Split-Legged Low Blow Punch) ON LINK!

"NUT PUNCH!" Sarge yelled. "JOHNNY'S SIGNATURE MOVE! STILL AWESOME EVERY TIME!"

"OH SHIT!" Church cringed. "EVEN I FELT THAT! AND IT'S NOT DQ SO IT'S LEGAL!"

The crowd "Oooohhh's" very loudly as Link dropped Pit back into the ring, and the Hylian immediately held his lower regions in absolutely infinite pain, face contorting in pain. With Link leaning against the ropes on the apron, Johnny immediately got back to his feet, jumped into the air, and hits Link with a dropkick! Link falls off the apron and crashes down to the ground!

"WHAT?!" Church exclaimed. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! JOHNNY ELIMINATED LINK?!"

"HAHA, JOHNNY ELIMINATED A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION!" Sarge exclaimed. "JOHNNY'S GREATNESS HAS JUST SHINED!"

The crowd went wild as Johnny began to jump for joy in the ring, celebrating like crazy as if he had won the Battle Royal. After cheering in exaggerated fashion, then pointed to each remaining competitor, saying "I'm taking you out! I'm taking you out! I'm taking you out! And I'm taking out! I'm taking you all out!" Johnny then raised his hands in triumph as the hometown crowd cheered, the remaining wrestlers looking irked at him.

"Oh great, now Johnny's acting like he's already won this Battle Royal!" Church groaned. "Stop celebrating you idiot, you haven't won the match!"

"He deserves to celebrate, you idiot, he just eliminated a legend!" Sarge replied. "This is his moment! Celebrate Johnny!"

"This is one reason why I hate that...Hey, wait, look." Church said.

Unbeknownst to the cheering Johnny, the remaining four wrestlers had slowly began to surround him from all sides, annoyed and irked expressions on all their faces. Eventually, they had formed a circle around Johnny, blocking him from all sides and once Cage had stopped cheering, he saw the position his opponents were in and stood still, the smile disappearing from his face. His opponents continued to stare at him with irked expressions...

...and then all converged on Johnny and started beating the crap out of him!

"No! Johnny!" Sarge cried out.

"Looks like everybody in the ring hates Johnny and his giant ego as well, and Johnny's paying the price for it!" Church stated.

The crowd booed loudly as their hometowner was brought down to the ground and the four men continued to stomp, kick, and punch the former Hollywood actor relentlessly. Crunch then picked up Johnny, and then proceeded to deliver Crunch Time (Gutwrench Powerbomb) on Johnny Cage! Johnny was completely laid out and all four men picked up the dead weight and proceeeded to throw him over the top rope and down to the ground, eliminating him to a chorus of boos!

"The hometown crowd may not like it, but Johnny got his ass whipped and eliminated!" Church stated. "That's what you get for having a big fat mouth!"

"Ooooh, damn them all! How dare they do that to poor Johnny! A travesty, I tell you!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crunch leaned against the ropes and glared at Johnny on the ground, trash talking him for a bit, smirking all the while...

...WHEN THE OTHER THREE MEN LIFTED HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE AND FELL TO THE GROUND!

"WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF HERE!" Church exclaimed. "CRUNCH LET HIS GUARD DOWN AND PAID THE PRICE!"

Crunch got to his knees on the ground, looking absolutely shocked at the three still in the ring before the look turned to rage and he tried to get back into the ring, but the refs stopped him and eventually got him to make his way to the back. In the meanwhile, Ben struck both Naruto and Pit from behind, and tried to lift both of them over the top rope, but they both held onto the ropes and proceeded to push him away. Ben tried to get rush at them, only for the two to Double Dropkick him! Pit went for a clothesline on Naruto, but the ninja ducked it. Pit bounced off the ropes back to Naruto, and was immediately sent flying with a Back Body Drop. Pit arched his back in pain as he crashed on the mat, and went he got to his knees, Naruto readied himself, and swung his leg for the Ninja Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)! But wait! Pit ducks it and immediately stands up, and went Naruto turns around, Pit hooks him up...

...AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE ANGEL Slam (Standing Side Slam)!

"Pit slams Naruto down with the Angel Slam!" Church called. "That move is sure to jar Naruto right out of his boots!"

Pit picked Naruto and dragged him over to the ropes and attempted to throw him over the top rope, but Naruto grabbed hold of the ropes and held on with all his might! Pit grabbed hold of the legs and attempted to left him over, but Naruto kept fighting to stay rooted to the inside of the ring! Ben suddenly grabbed Pit from behind and dragged him to the center of the ring. He locked in a waistlock, lifted Pit up...AND HITS THE GALAXY STORM (Belly-to-Back Facebuster)!

"Ha, ignoring Ben like that was a huge mistake!" Sarge stated. "You don't ignore the greatest hero of all time!"

"Sarge, shut up, please!" Church exclaimed.

Ben looked down at Pit for a moment before Naruto rushed towards him, but Ben sidestepped and maneuvered behind the ninja, grabbing Naruto and lifting him up for another Galaxy Storm, but Naruto backflipped his way out Ben's hold and landed behind him. Ben turned around only to be lifted up onto Naruto's shoulders, and DRIVEN DOWN TO THE MAT WITH THE KONOHA DROP (Twisting Samoan Drop)!

"Konoha Drop connects!" Church stated. "These three are pulling out all of their big moves right now!"

"They want that title shot against Jason badly, but only the mightiest Red of them all can win!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sarge, I swear, did you get dropped on your head as a baby?" Church questioned.

Naruto decided to finish off Ben and picked the Omnitrix-wearer up, getting behind him and wrapping his arms around Ben in a waistlock! He then pushed Ben forward into one of the corners, rolled backwards with Ben in tow, then stood up...AND LIFTED BEN FOR THE NINE-TAILS DESTROYER (Chaos Theory)...WAIT, BEN FLIPS OUT OF NARUTO'S GRASP AND LANDS ON HIS FEET! Naruto gets to his feet, but is grabbed by Ben and THROWN THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLES INTO THE RING POST!

"Oh shit! Naruto just got DESTROYED being thrown into that ring post!" Church winced.

"Of course he did! That's the result when you go up against a hero!" Sarge stated.

Naruto staggered out of the corner backwards, holding his shoulder in immense pain, and Ben took advantage by grabbing him from behind in a Single-Arm Straight Jacket, twists him out of it, AND KNOCKS NARUTO OUT WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE (Souvenir Elbow)! The crowd explodes with boos as Naruto lies flat on his back before Ben picks him up and throws him over the top rope and down to the ground!

"Damn, Naruto is eliminated!" Church stated. "He won't be getting a rematch with Jason for the Intercontinental Title!"

"Ha, of course not!" Sarge laughed. "After all, it was nighty-night for him once Ben hit the Galaxy Strike! When do people learn they can't win against such a hero?!"

"Well, it's down to Ben and Pit here!" Church stated. "One of these two guys will face Jason at Royal Reckoning for the Intercontinental Title!"

The crowd continued to rain boos down on Ben for his elimination of Naruto, and Ben looked out to the crowd with a smirk and raised his hand shouting "Don't worry everybody! Your hero is here to save you all!" The crowd continued to jeer and boo him and Ben turned his attention to the downed angel. With the smirk still on his face, he picked up Pit and lifted him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The crowd booed Ben and chanted "Ben Sucks! Ben Sucks! Ben Sucks!" Ben laughed as if though the crowd cheered him and went for the Omni-Slam (Wasteland), but Pit suddenly squirmed in his grasp and landed right behind Ben!

The angel backed up into the ropes and bounced off them just as Ben turned around...

Pit spun around 360 degrees...

Lifted his foot upward...

AND NAILS BEN WITH THE ARROW SHOT (Discus Running Big Boot)! THE CROWD EXPLODES AS BEN IS DROPPED!

"ARROW SHOT!" Church exclaims. "DAMN, PIT JUST SMASHED HIS BOOT RIGHT ACROSS THE JAW OF THE SELF-PROCLAIMED HERO!"

"CRAP! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Pit leans against the ropes, slightly panting as he rested up a bit. After a few moments, Pit went to the downed Ben, picking him up and readying him. Once good, Pit proceeded to throw him over the top rope, but Ben reverses mid-throw, and throws Pit over the top rope! Pit however holds onto the ropes and lands on the apron. Ben goes over to the ropes to take out Pit, but the angel catches him with a hard right that sends him back a bit! Pit leaps onto the top rope, and Spirngboards off it towards...BUT BEN CATCHES HIM IN-MID AIR ON HIS SHOULDERS, FIREMAN'S CARRY STYLE!

"OH SHIT!" Church cursed. "BEN JUST CAUGHT PIT, AND LOOK AT THE POSITION HE'S IN!"

"YES, ONE OMNI-SLAM COMING UP!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben prepped himself and goes for the Omni-Slam...but Pit gets off Ben's shoulders and lands in front of him! A kick to the gut of Ben bends the self-proclaimed over, and places Ben between his legs...

Pit hooks the arms...lifts Ben up...

AND DRIVES BEN DOWN WITH THE WINGS OF ICARUS (Angel's Wings)!

"WINGS OF ICARUS!" Church exclaimed. "PIT NAILS THE WINGS OF ICARUS! CAN YOU SAY NIGHTY-NIGHT TO BEN?!"

"NOT THE WINGS! ANYTHING BUT THE WINGS!" Sarge cried out.

Ben bounced off the mat and lied across it absolutely motionless, and Pit wasted no time picking up the limp body of Ben, grabbing him tightly, and threw him over the top rope! Ben crashes down to the ground outside!

"Ben's been eliminated! Pit wins! Pit wins!" Church exclaimed.

**("Frontline" by Pillar)**

"Here is your winner, and No. 1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Pit!"

The crowd exploded in cheers as the winner was announced, Pit throwing up his hands in victory as he fell to his knees. A ref came into the ring and held up one of Pit's arm in a sign of victory, and Pit immediately jumped into the air in joy before leaping onto one of the corner turnbuckles, raising up his arms in triumphed before motioning that the title was coming to him.

"Pit has outlasted five other guys and won this Battle Royal!" Church stated. "As a result, Pit will challenge Jason for the Intercontinental Title at Royal Reckoning! Man, is that ever going to be a battle between two opposites!"

"Grr, it should've been Ben getting the honor that Pit does not deserve!" Sarge exclaimed. "Ah, whatever, Jason will destroy Pit anyway!"

"Can;t count Pit out dude, he's one tough kid if I've ever seen one!" Church replied. "Expect Pit to give Jason a big-time challenge at Royal Reckoning!"

Pit continued to celebrate on the turnbuckle, the crowd cheering him the whole time as he smiled out at them. He leaped off the turnbuckle and turned around...ONLY TO GET CLOCKED IN THE FACE WITH THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE BY JASON!

"SON OF A BITCH! IT'S JASON!" Church shouted. "Where the hell did he come from?! He just blasted Pit with the title!"

"Who cares, stupid Blue, we're about to witnessed destruction at its finest!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jason stared down at Pit with a sadistic and disturbed look on his face before throwing his title belt to the side and picking up the angel. He lifted Pit up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, and with a sadistic sneer to the crowd...proceeded to drive Pit down on his head with Absolute Destruction!

"Dammit, Jason nailed Absolute Destruction!" Church cursed. "This maniac has just taken out his future challenger!"

"Ha, all is fair in love and war, and Jason just made a statement here!" Sarge exclaimed. "That's the way the Reds do things!"

"HE'S NOT A RED, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as Jason stared down at Pit, a satisfied grin on his face as he picked up his title. He stood over the fallen angel and raised his title, a cold, yet evil and sadistic look in his eye.

"Will this be the scene at Royal Reckoning?" Church asked. "To be quite honest, I certainly hope not."

"Well, tough luck, Blue, because this is exactly what's going to happen so get over it." Sarge stated.

* * *

The Titantron suddenly goes to the backstage area and we are shown the locker room, and in that locker room were none other than the reunited Sonic Heroes. Tails and Knuckles were sitting in some nearby chairs with their newly won Tag Titles over their shoulders, looking at the scene before them with great amusement. As for what that scene was...well, it was just Amy squeezing the life out of Sonic in a joyous, bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sonic, you're back!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile,squeezing even tighter. "I'm so happy! I haven't seen you in months, and it really sucked not having you around! Especially with so many horrible people like Peach and Mario around! I was so lonely! But now you're back, Sonikku! And we're going to be so happy together!"

"Amy..." Sonic choked out. "Can't...breathe..."

"Oh!" Amy realized, immediately letting go of Sonic and allowing him to breath. "I'm so sorry, Sonic! I got carried away! I mean, I wasn't expecting you back, and now you're here! It's just..."

"It's cool, Amy..." Sonic panted. "But you should really know your own strength. I nearly suffocated here."

"Sorry." Amy said sheepishly; her expression turned a bit sad. "I feel a bit bad though. Last week Tails and Knuckles win the Tag Titles and you made a shocking return and got a World Title match, while I got beat by Lightning. I feel I kind of let the team down."

"Hey don't worry about that Amy." Sonic said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can't win them all, and besides, that Lightning chick just got lucky last week. I know you'll beat her the next time you face her."

"You think so?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do." Sonic stated with a grin.

"Oh thank you, Sonikku." Amy replied with a smile and blush.

"Also..." Sonic turned to Knuckles and Tails. "Congratulations on your title win guys, I'm really proud of you."

"Heh, thanks Sonic." Knuckles smirked. "And it was only more sweet to have taken them from those asshole Mario Bros. after all they've done to us. Seeing the look on their faces as we took their titles was priceless."

"Yeah, becoming Tag Team Champions was great, especially now that we can elevate the division back up." Tails stated. "Though we do have to deal with Luigi at Royal Reckoning, and we don't even know who his partner will be."

"Ah who cares, without his brother he's useless, so no matter who he chooses, we'll win hands down." Knuckles stated confidently. "And then there's tonight. We get another chance at those Mario Bros., and it's 3 against 2!"

"Heh, not every day you see the good guys get the numbers advantage." Sonic smirked his signature grin. "But I'll take it, nonetheless. Seeing Mario on the other end of the stick for once is greatly satisfying. About time he got what was coming to him, and I get the chance to show him exactly what's going to happen to him at Royal Reckoning which is real simple: Me beating him within an inch of his life and walking out World Heavyweight Champion."

"That sight will absolutely kill Mario, you know." Knuckles chuckled.

"I know, which is why I'm going to do that." Sonic replied. "It's time for some payback, no doubt about it."

* * *

The scene changes to the interview area of backstage, and this time, there is a regular blue-colored soldier there holding a microphone, though he seemed unusually happy for some reason.

"Hello, everybody." He said in an excited voice. "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I'm...Wait...I AM ON TV! HI MOM! HI DAD! I HOPE YOU ARE WATCHING ME! I am so excited right now! This is like a dream come true! I am a TV star!"

"Caboose, shut up, you're supposed to be doing an interview right now!" Tucker shouted from off-screen.

"Oh right, sorry." Caboose apologized "Okay now. My guest right now...is the most awesomest, the most greatest, the most favoritest guy in the world! And I am his number one fan! It's the Pokemon Master, Red!"

Red appeared on the screen from the right side, and the arena went insane with loud cheers at the sight of Pokemon Legend himself.

"Red, I am a huge fan of yours!" Caboose stated. "You are the greatest Fiction Wrestler...EVER! I have merchandise of you, posters, action figures, the games, the mangas, plushies, I have every single merchandise of yours plastered all over my room! That is how awesome you are!"

"Uh, thanks...I think..." Red replied, a bit creeped out.

"Okay, I think I'm supposed to ask a question right now..." Caboose said, pulling out a note card and reading it over. "Okay here it is. Red, you have recently entered yourself as one of the thirty men in this year's Rumble Match, but you have done so much in your career here in UCA, even winning the Rumble Match twice already. The question is that now, what are your plans for your future and career?"

"Well Caboose, you're right, I've done practically everything there is to do here in UCA." Red confirmed. "Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, Cruiserweight Champion, first-ever Hardcore Champion, and eight-time World Champion. First-ever UCA Grand Slam Champion, and first-ever UCA Undisputed World Champion. I main-evented Final Clash more times than anyone else. And like you said, I already won the Rumble twice. So that begs the question...what else is there for me to do? Well...I've been thinking that for awhile now, and while I have done so much that's worthy of a first-ballot Hall of Fame induction, there's one thing that's left that I want to do, one thing I have yet to achieve...And that's become a ten-time World Champion."

The crowd went crazy as Red continued. "There have many people who have been World Champion in the business of wrestling, but only the greatest have ever reached the much-desired ten title reigns. Triple H, Sting, Kurt Angle, Ric Flair are among the non-fiction names that have reached the number, and are considered among the best of the best. In Fiction Wrestling, guys like Mario and Charlie Araya of UWE have reached that plateau, legends themselves. I want to be among those elite names. When I retire, I want to be one of the few who managed to reach that great height. I want to have the honor of saying I was a ten-time World Champion when my career ends. And the road to that begins at Royal Reckoning. The Rumble is where I shine. I lasted 65:33 in 2000, the longest time ever in UCA, and won my second Rumble in 2006 to gain my fifth World Title. And at Royal Reckoning, I'm going to be only the second person in wrestling history, alongside Steve Austin, and first in Fiction Wrestling, to win three Rumble Matches. I will go on to Final Clash, and become a nine-time World..."

Red suddenly trailed off when his eyes caught sight of something and a few seconds later, Senji Kiyomasa came onto the screen, Hardcore on his shoulder and a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at Red.

"Red...the very face of UCA." Senji stated. "The greatest star this company has ever seen. An eight-time World Champion, and the first-ever holder of the title on my shoulder. A legend in this business."

"Senji..." Red said slowly. "May I help you with something?"

"Actually, you can." Senji said anxiously. "See, I'm a guy that's always looking for a challenge, the thrill of a fight. I got the challenge I wanted last week, and I know I'm going to get the challenge I want in the Rumble Match. But I want myself another fight, and right now, I am looking at the best that UCA has to offer. The man who provides the greatest challenge to anyone he faces."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying, Senji?" Red questioned.

"You got that right." Senji smirked. "Next week, you and me, one-on-one in the middle of the ring! You're the best, and I want to fight the very best. I would say tonight, but I want to give you a chance to be ready so you won't have any excuse when I beat you."

Red nods in response. "You're on, Senji. I haven't wrestled in awhile, so I can use a good warm-up. Just be sure to bring your best out there in the ring. I didn't get where I am today without knowing how to go in the ring."

"Oh I will, and trust me, it will be much more than a warm-up for you. See you next week." Senji then turned around and left the interview area. Red stared after him for awhile before leaving as well, leaving Caboose alone.

"Wow...that was awesome." Caboose stated; he then looked forward. "Hey, I'm on TV! HI MOM! HI DAD!"

"Who the hell's bright idea was it to make Caboose do this interview?!" Tucker shouted off-screen.

* * *

"Well, as usual, Caboose is a fucking idiot with a few marbles short of a bag." Church stated as if it was obvious. "But man, we already got ourselves a HUGE match made next week! Red vs Senji! I think this may be the first time they've faced each other!"

"You got that right, and I will say that it will be nothing short of explosive!" Sarge stated. "The legendary, multiple-time World Champion veteran versus the crazy motherf*cker that is violent and loves to fight! Can you say EPICNESS?!"

"Man, that is going to be a war if I've ever seen one." Church stated. "Both men will definitely bring their A-game as they looked to build momentum towards the Rumble. And right now, it's time for a match with two people who have a lot of history together."

**("Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit)**

The crowd boos loudly as dark purple lighting takes over the arena and the lights began to flicker on and off, and when the music picked up, Chaos the Hedgehog came out onto the stage and stood in the middle of it. He held his head down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up and towards the booing crowd and sneered before giving out a battle cry and raising his arms in the air before walking down the ramp in a powerful manner. He leaped onto the apron and entered the ring, walking over to the corner and climbed it, raising his arms in a god-like manner!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 238 lbs., the "God of Destruction" Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"Last week, Chaos got eliminated first in the Hardcore Title match, and decided to screw over Shadow as some sort of payback!" Church stated. "As a result, he now finds himself facing a close friend of Shadow in Hope, and these two are no strangers to each other!"

"Of course not, dirty Blue, their history together is very storied!" Sarge replied. "They've been rivals since they first appeared here, they even faced each other in their debut match! And hot damn, what an epic match that was!"

"That match years ago certainly opened up a lot of eyes to these two, and ever since, they've traded many victories over one another." Church informed. "Tonight, I believes marks their seventh meeting, with them tied at three victories a piece. And you can bet Chaos looks for victory number four over Hope tonight."

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered loudly as white pyro rained down from the Titantron above the stage, covering it completely. Seconds later, Hope came out through the white pyro wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a hood over head, standing onto the stage and looking out to the crowd. He then crouched down before throwing the hood off his head standing straight up, throwing his arms to the sides in a pose, exciting the crowd even more. He stared down Chaos from the stage with an intense look before making his way down the ramp. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring and threw his hands out to the side again, patting his chest a few time for the crowd.

"And his opponent, from South Island, weighing in at 218 lbs., the "Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

"Hope is in the house, and this kid's got skill no doubt!" Church stated. "A two-time Cruiserweight Champion and three-time Tag Champion with Shadow as D-Hedgeration X, Hope's got all the potential in the world. And right now, Hope looks to use that potential to kick Chaos' ass!"

"In my opinion, Hope has no damn business getting involved with Chaos right now!" Sarge stated. "That damn hedgehog keeps poking his nose in stuff that doesn't concern him, and now it's going to cause him his destruction!"

"Like hell it doesn't concern him!" Church exclaimed. "One of his closest friends got attacked by Chaos last week, and he'll be damned if he'll let it go unanswered for! Hope is looking for payback no doubt about it!"

Hope shed his jacket and placed it outside the ring and faced off with Chaos on the opposite side of the ring as the ref rang the bell. The slowly made their way towards one another and engaged in a lock-up in the middle of the ring. Slowly, but surely, Chaos backed Hope up into one of the corners and kept him there, and the ref began to count, and soon enough, Chaos broke the hold on him. But suddenly, Chaos slapped Hope right across the face, earning very loud boos from the crowd.

"Damn, what a slap to the face!" Church exclaimed. "Complete disrespect right there!"

Chaos smirked evilly as Hope's head turned to the side, the white hedgehog registering the slap and narrowing his eyes. Chaos chuckled to himself, but Hope suddenly turned towards Chaos with a fire in his eyes and struck him hard with a right hand, the crowd loud with cheers. Chaos backed up from the impact and Hope suddenly took him down and began to beat the crap out of him with repeated punches. The ref tried to pull Hope off Chaos, and the white hedgehog eventually got off his rival and picked him up. He whipped Chaos to the ropes and when he came back, leapfrogged over him, allowing Chaos to bounce off the ropes to once more. And when he did, Hope leaped up and nailed a picture perfect Dropkick right to the mush! Hope covers Chaos! 1...2...Kick out!

"Oh damn Chaos, do something!" Sarge cried out. "Don't let this wannabe beat you!"

"Looks like that slap may have only motivated Hope to kick some ass!" Church stated.

Hope picked up Chaos and nailed a few knees to Chaos' stomach, buckling him before hooking him up and lifting him for a Suplex, but Chaos flipped out of the hold and landed behind Hope, pushing him into one of the corners. Hope stopped himself before crashing, and when Chaos rushed at him, he elbowed him in the face, causing the violet/black hedgehog to stagger back a bit. Hope then leaped up onto the second turnbuckle, then onto the top one, and jumped off for a Double Springboard Crossbody! But Chaos suddenly moved out of the way, causing Hope to crash down to the mat stomach-first. Hope stood on his knees, holding his abdomen in pain when Chaos suddenly ran forward and booted Hope right in the face! Hope collapsed to the ground as Chaos made the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos immediately mounted Hope and began drive punch after vicious punch into Hope's skull!

"Damn those punches look absolutely brutal!" Church winced. "You won't find anyone with a more vicious punch than Chaos!"

"Of course not, he's the God of Destruction, what else would you expect?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos stood up and stomped viciously on Hope's chest several times before picking up Hope and landing a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on him, and then bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across the neck! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos growled and picked up Hope, whipping him into one of the corners and following him! Once Hope reaches the corner, however, he climbs it suddenly and backflips off it, landing behind Chaos as he stop himself. Hope then proceeded to run towards the ropes and bounce off them, Chaos attempting to clotheseline him, but Hope ducked it and bounced off the ropes again! When Chaos turned around, he was struck by a Flying Clothesline from Hope! Both scrambled to their feet and Chaos was greeted with a kick to the gut by Hope, and the white hedgehog lifted Chaos for a suplex again, but again Chaos landed behind Hope and lifted Hope up for a Back Suplex, but Hope himself backflipped onto his feet...ONLY FOR CHAOS TO DROP HIM WITH A STUNNER!

"Damn, these two are just going all out here!" Church stated. "When these two face each other, it's like they go at a whole other level!"

"And hot damn, is it ever so fun to watch such beatings take place before our very eyes." Sarge said. "Quality Red entertainment at it's finest!"

Chaos dropped for a cover on Hope! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos picked Hope up and whipped him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop, but when Hope came back, he leaped over Chaos and ran over to the ropes, bouncing off them as Chaos turned around, nailing a Spinning Heel Kick on the violet/black hedgehog! Hope with the quick cover! 1...2...Kick out! Hope picked up Chaos, placed him in the Suplex position, and proceeded to finally hit the Suplex he's been looking for! Hope then climbed the nearest turnbuckle, and when on top, raised his hands up Macho-Man style before leaping off for the Dive from Heaven (Diving Elbow Drop)! But Chaos gets the knees up, Hope's elbow crashing down on them! Hope screams out in pain as he staggers to his feet, holding his elbow in pain until he turned around and was kicked in the gut before being planted with a DDT by Chaos! Cover! 1...2...Hope gets the shoulder up!

"Back and forth, back and forth!" Church stated. "Damn, these two just keep trading momentum here!"

"Dammit though, Chaos should've ended it with that DDT!" Sarge cursed. "Damn Hope for not knowing when to bow to a God!"

"He's not a god dumbass, get that through your head!" Church stated.

Chaos growled in frustration before picking Hope up, hooking him up from behind, and lifted him up for a Pumphandle Slam, but Hope maneuvered himself behind Chaos and ran to the ropes and bounced off them...ONLY TO RUN INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! CHAOS COVERS!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

"Damn too close right there!" Church called. "Talk about getting drilled big time! Hope nearly payed for his mistake!"

Chaos picked up Hope and picked him up onto his shoulder, readying himself before going over to one of the turnbuckles and throwing Hope off of him, hitting Snake Eyes on him! Hope staggered out of the corner as Chaos ran to the ropes and bounced off them, lifting his foot for a Big Boot to the face of Hope...

...Hope suddenly ducks it, causing Chaos to stumble forward a bit. Chaos turns around...

...RUNS INTO A PELE' KICK FROM HOPE!"

"PELE! PELE!" Church screamed. "Hope hit the Pele out of nowhere and he got all of it!"

"Damn that hedgehog to hell!" Sarge exclaimed. "Why can't he understand that he's no match for a god!"

Chaos fell to the ground in a heap as Hope laid on his stomach, attempting to regain himself. He slowly got back to his feet, and dragged him to the center of the ring, and placed Chaos on his knees. Once readied, Hope bounced off the ropes and ran towards...

BUT CHAOS SHOOTS UP AND HITS A BLACK HOLE SLAM!

"Now it's Chaos' turn to come out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"Yes, put this one in the books!" Sarge exclaimed. "Count with me everybody!"

Chaos covers with a leg hooked.

1...

2...

HOPE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Hope's still alive!" Church stated. "Hope isn't going to go down that easy!"

"Stupid, little punk." Sarge grumbled.

Chaos was getting more frustrated and he decided to finish things once and for all! Chaos picked up Hope and lifted him up onto his shoulders Fireman's Carry style, and the crowd booed loudly as they knew what was coming! Chaos smirked darkly at the crowd before him before spinning Hope off by his legs...

...AND HOPE SUDDENLY LANDS ON HIS FEET! Chaos turns towards him ONLY TO GET A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL! The violet/black hedgehog fell to a knee, completely in a daze. Hope took advantage by bouncing off the ropes, leaping towards Chaos...

...AND NAILS THE SHINING WIZARD! THE CROWD CHEERS AS CHAOS FALLS DOWN!

"SHINING WIZARD, BABY!" Church exclaimed. "Chaos just got his clocked clean big time!"

"Dammit, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Sarge shouted.

"Like hell it wasn't!" Church replied.

Hope with the cover!

1...

2...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Hope dragged Chaos over to a corner and proceeded to climb the turnbuckle. When he reached the top turnbuckle, Chaos suddenly shot up to his feet and swfitly climbed the turnbuckle, meeting Hope up there! Chaos headbutted him a few times before stepping up onto the top ropes and grabbing Hope, but Hope suddenly begins to punch him in the gut, buckling him! Hope pushes Chaos off the turnbuckle!

But Chaos rolls through and gets back to his feet...

ONLY FOR HOPE TO LAND A DIVING CROSSBODY ON HIM!

1...

2...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Damn, another close nearfall!" Church exclaimed. "That Crossbody was just picture perfect! Chaos is getting pummeled right now!"

"This is going against all logic right now!" Sarge exclaimed. "Why has the world gone topsy-turvy?!"

The two scramble to their feet and rush at each other, with Chaos nearly taking Hope's head off with a HUGE clothesline. Chaos with the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos' frustration continued to rise as he glared hatefully at Hope before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes, and lifts him up when he comes back, but Hope suddenly wraps his arms around Chaos' head and plants him with a DDT! The crowd goes wild as Hope gets to his feet and gets on the apron, climbing to the top turnbuckle and standing on it. He raises his hands once more Macho-Man Style, leaps off...

...AND DRIVES DOWN THE ELBOW WITH THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN ON CHAOS!

"Hope just drove his elbow across the unquestionably black heart of Chaos!" Church stated.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope hooks the leg!

1...

2...

CHAOS GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"YES! THANK YOU CHAOS FOR KICKING OUT! Sarge shouted. "YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY!"

Hope's frustration began to mount as well as he picked up Chaos and applied a three-quarter facelock on him! He then leaped up and backflipped himself over, still holding Chaos' head for a Shiranui!

...

...

BUT CHAOS WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HOPE'S HEAD AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A STUNNER!

"FUCK! DID CHAOS JUST TURN A FUCKIN' SHIRANUI INTO A STUNNER IN MID-AIR?!" Church exclaimed. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"AHA, CHALK UP VICTORY NUMBER FOUR FOR CHAOS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope bounces from the impact onto his back and Chaos makes the scrambled cover!

1...

2...

HOPE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Church exclaimed. "HOW THE FUCK DID HOPE KICK OUT OF THAT?!"

"WHY IN THE DAMN HELL IS HOPE DEFYING LOGIC?!" Sarge cried out. "WHY, WORLD, WHY?!"

Chaos cried out in frustration as he gripped his quills tightly. Glaring hatefully at Hope, he picked up the white hedgehog onto his shoulders once again, looking for Ragnarok again! But Hope suddenly squirms in his grasp and lands behind Chaos, pushing him into the ropes! Chaos stops himself at the ropes and when he turns around, Hope rushes at him and Chaos bends forward to Back Body Drop him over the top rope!

But WAIT! Hope lands on the apron as Chaos staggers forward, unaware of Hope's position. The white hedgehog readies himself...

Chaos turns around...Hope leaps up onto the top rope...

SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH!

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chaos just got a mouthful of forearm straight to the face!" Church exclaimed.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Sarge cried. "WHY?!"

Hope got up and dragged Chaos over to the nearest corner and once he did, he slowly made his way to the top. Once on the top turnbuckle, he stood on top of it, looking down at Chaos as he sized him up. Once ready, Hope threw his arms back, and leaped off the turnbuckle!

HOPE SPINS 630 DEGREES IN MID-AIR! SHINING HOPE 630 (630 Senton)!

WAIT! CHAOS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE LANDS ON HIS FEET!

"WOAH!" Church shouted. "CHAOS ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE SHINING HOPE 630! YET SOMEHOW HOPE LANDED ON HIS FEET!"

"STOP DEFYING LOGIC, YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!" Sarge exclaimed.

"HOW THE HELL IS HE DEFYING LOGIC, YOU IDIOT!" Church shouted back.

Hope leaps up from the landing and rolls through to his feet and rushes at Chaos! But the violet/black hedgehog suddenly lifts him up onto his shoulders!

Chaos spins Hope out by the legs! Grabs his head...

CHAOS DRIVES HOPE DOWN WITH RAGNAROK!

"SHIT! RAGNAROK!" Church cursed. "THIRD'S TIME THE CHARM! HOPE GETS DRILLED!"

"YES! GOODNIGHT, SWEET HEDGEHOG!" Sarge cheered.

Hope went limp on the mat as Chaos turned him over and hooks the leg!

"Hope the Hedgehog..." Sarge began.

1...

2...

HOPE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sarge suddenly screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH, I DON"T BELIEVE IT!" Church exclaims. "HOPE ACTUALLY KICKED OUT OF RAGNAROK! HOPE JUST FLAT OUT REFUSES TO DIE!"

"FUCK! JUST DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG AND HIS ABILITY TO DEFY LOGIC!" Sarge cursed.

Chaos sits up in absolute shock as a look of disbelief crosses his face. The hedgehog pulled at his head quills crying out in pure anger and frustration, pounding the mat several times! He turned his attention to the downed Hope, glaring with a spite that could drop a person dead before angrily picking him up and placing him between his legs!

"Uh oh, it may be time for a Ride to Hell!" Church stated.

With the expression of a crazed man pissed beyond belief, Chaos wrapped his arms around Hope and lifted him up onto his shoulders...

...ONLY FOR HOPE ROLL THROUGH! HOPE ROLLS UP CHAOS IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN!"

"HOLY CRAP! HOPE'S JUST ROLLED UP CHAOS!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! NO!" Sarge shouted.

1...

2...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"SHIT, ANOTHER KICK OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT, THAT DAMN BLUE SYMPATHIZER NEARLY STOLE ONE!" Sarge shouted.

Both hedgehogs scramble to their feet on adrenaline, and Hope suddenly lifts his foot up for the Dose of Light (Sweet Chin Music)...

...ONLY FOR CHAOS TO DUCK OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE KICKS THE REF'S HEAD OFF!

"SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Hope damn near took the ref's head off! That ref is completely out!"

"Nighty-night ref, we will miss you for all your contributions...NOT!" Sarge shouted. "That's what you get for not giving Chaos the win!"

Hope looks on in horror as the ref lies across the mat, shocked at what just happened. Hope turns around, only to get lifted onto Chaos' shoulders AND GETS DRIVEN DOWN WITH A SECOND RAGNAROK! CHAOS WITH THE COVER!

"RAGNAROK FOR THE SECOND TIME!" Church shouted. "THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!"

"But there's no ref, dammit!" Sarge cried out. "Dammit, you stupid pin-striped buffoon! Wake up and count those shoulders down or suffer my Red wrath!"

Chaos kept the cover on Hope for a few moments, the ref not moving a muscle. Chaos broke the pin and looked at the ref in disbelief before crying out in frustration at not being able to win this match. Deciding to just f*ck it, Chaos grabbed hold of Hope and placed him between his legs. Chaos grabbed Hope around the waist for the Ride to Hell...

...WHEN SHADOW SUDDENLY ENTERS THE RING AND DRIVES A STEEL CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF CHAOS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "IT'S SHADOW, WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!"

"DAMMIT! NOT YOU!" Sarge cried out. "STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS MATCH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" Church shouted. "DON'T BE A HYPOCRITE!"

Chaos crumpled down to the mat in a heap, letting go of Hope in the process, and Shadow proceeded to strike drive the steel chair down onto the violet/black hedgehog multiple times over and over again, the crowd cheering loudly and chanting "One More Time!" after every hit! After over ten chair shots, Shadow picked up Chaos...placed him between his legs...hooked him up...

HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE ON CHAOS!

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Church exclaimed. "IT'S DEJA VU! THIS IS NEARLY EXACTLY HOW CHAOS DESTROYED SHADOW LAST WEEK! NOW SHADOW'S RETURNING THE FAVOR! AND WITH THE REF OUT, THERE'S NO ONE TO STOP THIS!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

Chaos bounces off the mat onto his back and Shadow looks down at Chaos with an angry look on his face before going over to Hope and picking him up. Hope realizes it's Shadow and the two look at each other before the black hedgehog points to Chaos and says "He's all yours, man." Shadow then exits the ring and walks up the ramp, Hope looking at him before a devious smirk crossed his face, and he began to drag Chaos' body over to a corner, and proceeded to climb it!

"Hope's going to take the advice of Shadow!" Church stated. "Hope's going to take advantage of a beaten Chaos!"

"This isn't right! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sarge shouted.

Hope stands tall on the turnbuckle, looking down at Chaos before turning his gaze to Shadow, who was now looking at the scene from the stage. With a smirk, Hope suddenly performed a crotch-chop to the absolute delight of the fans, before jumping off...

...Spinning 630 degrees in the air...

SHINING HOPE 630 CONNECTS!

"HOPE JUST TOLD CHAOS TO SUCK IT AND NAILED HIS 630!" Church shouted.

"NO! FIGHT, CHAOS, FIGHT!" Sarge shouted.

Hope covers Chaos and hooks the leg, and as he does so, the ref finally comes to and slowly counts the shoulders!

1...

2...

3!

"NO!" Sarge screamed.

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

"Here is your winner, the "Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

Hope rolled off of Chaos and got to his knees, panting as the adrenaline began to wear off, slowly raising an arm in a sign of victory. He turned his attention to the still-present Shadow as he slowly got to his feet. Shadow continued to gaze at Hope with his stoic expression, but the white hedgehog smirked and gave a thumbs up to Shadow, shouting "I owe you one, pal!" Hope then walked over to a corner and climbed it, throwing his hands out to a side in a pose to the cheers of the crowd.

"What an epic match!" Church exclaimed. "After a constant back-and-forth from these two, Hope takes the lead in his series against Chaos with a fourth victory after a Shining Hope 630, with a little callback to his D-Hedgeration X days mixed in!"

"Oh shut up, dirty Blue, let's call this what it is, complete bullshit!" Sarge stated. "Shadow came in and screwed Chaos out of this match! How dare he wrong a god like that!"

"Hey, Chaos did the exact same thing to Shadow last week!" Church retorted. "In my opinion, Chaos got exactly what was coming to him dude, so quit your whining!"

As Hope continued to celebrate, Chaos slowly came to his senses and dragged himself to the nearby ropes, leaning himself against them. His eyes finally saw Hope celebrating, then turned towards Shadow on the ramp. When he realized what had just happened, his expression turned into one of pure rage as he practically seethed at the black hedgehog. For the first time since appearing, Shadow broke out of his stoic look, flashing a smirk of satisfaction towards Chaos before making his way to the back.

"How dare that damn hedgehog mock Chaos like that!" Sarge shouted. "I should've known he was a Blue sympathizer! Chaos did not deserve this!"

"Once again, last week, Sarge, duh." Church replied. "But damn if Chaos isn't completely and utterly pissed. He looks about ready to kill! Even I know he ain't going to take this lying down one bit!"

Hope got off the turnbuckle and saw Chaos on the ground leaning against the ropes, and the white hedgehog chuckled lightly saying to him "Better luck next time, Chaos." Hope then proceeded to leave the ring and up the rampway, his fist raised in victory as he left Chaos to seethe in the ring. Hope turned around on the stage and threw his arms out to the side for one final pose, with Chaos saying to himself "That's how you want to play, Shadow...Fine by me."

* * *

_A/N: First part of Week 2 is finally here! I have to say, I feel kind of proud of this chapter, mostly because of the epic match I had made with Hope and Chaos! I felt I had created the best match yet in this UCA story, and I hope you all feel the same way as well. Storylines were advanced in this chapters, matches made for Royal Reckoning, and our main event was set up for the week! Pretty exciting, no?  
_

_Next chapter will feature the return of UCA Rewind and feature another moment in the history of UCA. If you guys have any cool ideas considering the history of UCA and what should be shown on UCA Rewind, just let me know via PM or review, and we'll discuss. I'm always open for suggestions, just make sure not to swamp me or anything._

_Also, any ideas for storylines, rivalries, segments, that sort of thing, let me know. Like I said, I'm always open for suggestions and always listen to my viewers the best I can while maintaining my vision of UCA._

_I will see you all next time, and hopefully keep up my momentum here! See you in the next chapter of UCA!_


	5. Monday Night Flame Week 2 Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Week 2**_

* * *

"Hey everybody, it's Donut here!" The pink - I mean light red - armored soldier said. "I hope you are all enjoying the show, because I sure am! Isn't today just wonderful for everyone? And guess what? I'm being joined right now by one of the three men who will compete in the Triple Threat Match to determine the first and last entrants in the Rumble tonight! Please welcome the self-proclaimed "King of the World," Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd booed almost as loudly as they were booing Mario earlier as Scourge came onto the screen wearing his sunglasses and jacket, and the green hedgehog was looking at the soldier with an incredulous look.

"Now Scourge, you..." Donut began, but Scourge suddenly pulled the mic to him.

"Hold on just a damn second!" Scourge stated, a bit irked. "What do you mean self-proclaimed King of the World? There's nothing self-proclaimed about it! I AM the King of the World, no dispute about that! Triple H can take his "King of Kings" moniker and shove it up his ass because no one rules me! I am the greatest freakin' thing that ever happened to UCA! These idiot fans may not want to think it's true, but it is! I am the King of the World, and that's not self-proclaimed, that's fact! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Uhhh...okay." Donut replied sheepishly. "So, uhhh...Scourge, you face off against Jason and Bowser later for the chance to be last Rumble entrant, but with all the possibility of ending up as the first entrant. What do you think your chances are heading into the match?"

"Are you serious?" Scourge asked incredulously. "You can't be serious. Unbelievable, how stupid can you interviewers be man? I mean, come on, that is the stupidest question you can ever ask that has the most obvious answer. My chances heading into this match aren't 33 percent, there aren't 50 percent nor 75 percent, not even 90 percent! No, my chances at winning are 100 percent! And it's not hard to see why! I mean, first off, I'm a FOUR-TIME World Champion in UCA, while neither Jason nor Bowser have even won a World Title! That automatically puts them at a level below me! And they'll likely blow any chance they ever get at a World Title, because let's face it, Jason's a whiny, pissed off inmate who's too insane to know how to do things, and Bowser's an overrated, oversized turtle who's famous only for getting his ass handed to him by Mario! They don't hold a candle to me! And besides, both of them together aren't as smart as me, and like I said last week, you have to be the smartest to achieve in this business. And no doubt, I am the smartest, I can outsmart anyone I want, especially a insane inmate and stupid turtle. Look where my smarts have gotten me: World Titles, Final Clash main event, Royal Rumble wins, Money in the Bank, just about everything I can have in this business and more! And no doubt about, I'm going to outsmart and outwrestle those two buffoons on my way to the Royal Rumble match, which I will for the second time! I will then go on to main event Final Clash, something that only I deserve to do and become a five-time World Champion, and show everything why I am the King of the World! Oh these people will try to deny it all they want, but they all know this to be true, and soon enough, they will have no choice but to bow to me! It's only a matter of time, Pinky! All Hail the King, Baby!"

The crowd was thunderous with boos as Scourge flashed a cocky, devious smirk to the camera, repeating "All Hail the King, baby..."

* * *

_"You know…he was once a normal man...as normal as you all are...with a normal life." _A gravely voice spoke out.

The Titantron shows to the audience the completely dark room save for the dim light from the lamp attached to the ceiling slightly swinging, and in that center, the man from before was there as well, staring down at his fists as he sat in the lone steel chair of the room.

_"But as all things in life…it all changed for him…in the blink of an eye."_

The man kept his gaze upon the closed fists that he held below his head, his eyes never blinking or wandering from their intended target before he slowly lowered his hands.

_"It wasn't his fault…he was only…following orders…But sometimes…that's how it crumbles…"_

The man stayed still for several seconds, staying in an almost frozen-like state as he stared down at the ground from his sitting position, when all of a sudden, he began to slowly move from his position.

_"But no matter…for in the end…he fought…through the horrors…he inadvertently caused…and survived. And in doing so…he caught…my interest…"_

The man placed his hands on the chair and pushed himself off it slowly, and now stood up onto his feet, his eyes once again gazing down to the ground, the shadows still covering his face completely.

_"And now…it is time again…even though no one is more deserving of a rest…because if it was any time before…well…"_

Several seconds once again passed by as the man once again went into his still stature, staying in his posture for what seemed like an eternity, until he slowly began to raise his head upwards. When the head was finally raised, the light from the lamp partly illuminated, revealing a green eye behind a pair of glasses.

_"Let's just say…his hour has come again…"_

* * *

"What the hell?" Church stated confusedly. "It was that damn promo again, but different. Like a continuation from before. What is this all about?"

"Hell if I know, Blue." Sarge replied. "I'm just as confused as you are, and I hate being as confused as someone like you! I should know what this is!"

"Just because your a 'Red' doesn't mean you know everything, Sarge." Church said exasperatedly. "Though there were some parts of that promo that seemed a bit familiar to me, though I can't put my finger on it..."

"Ah who cares. that's over now!" Sarge exclaimed. "Because now it's time for our next match of the evening.

**("Re-Education (Through Labor)" by Rise Against)**

The crowd cheered loudly as none other than Master Chief came through the curtain and walked to one side of the stage and then to the other before walking onto the ramp. He gave a few athletic leaps before throwing his arms downward, green machine gun pyro going off behind him. He made his way down the ramp before leaping up onto the apron and entered the ring, pumping his fist through the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Eridanus II, weighing in at 249 lbs., Master Chief!"

"Alright, Master Chief is in the house!" Church stated. "Chief is a former World Champion, Intercontinental, and Hardcore Champion in UCA! One of the greatest gaming characters in history!"

"Even I have great respect for the Chief!" Sarge admitted. "Because of him and his games, the Webseries starring us great Red rose to popularity! Because of him, the Reds are known everywhere! And for that, I salute you Master Chief!"

"We from the Red vs Blue series owe a lot to Chief, and so do many more!" Church stated. "We haven't seen him in awhile, but you can bet your damn ass whoever he is going to face is going to have a tough fight ahead of him!"

**_Hey! Nothing You Can Say!_**

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd instantly showered the arena with very loud boos as the lights turned blue all over, and Megaman came out onto the stage with a cocky swagger about him. Smirking arrogantly to the crowd, he raised his hands in a Randy-Orton like pose and blue pyro sparks shot out from the stage, showering Megaman in a great visual until they ended and Megaman made his way down the rampway.

"Introducing next, from Capcom, weighing in at 224 lbs., "The Gaming Killer" Megaman!"

"Oh great, here's a great asshole for ya!" Church said. "The guy debuted here about a year ago, a good guy and all! He was one of the gaming's greatest characters! But then he went and backstabbed the entire gaming industry, he fucking betrayed them! Now he calls himself the Gaming Killer, going around beating and taking out legendary gaming characters in this business! What a dick!"

"If there is anyone who is worthy enough to beat Chief, it's Megaman!" Sarge exclaimed. "I may not like his choice of color, but his attitude reeks of the good ol' me! All gaming characters will soon fall before Megaman!"

"Please, if anything, Chief is knock his teeth down his throat!" Church stated. "And I hope to God he does! I mean-Hey wait!"

Megaman stopped in front of the ring, staring at Chief with an arrogant smirk on his face before raising showing off his right arm, pointing towards arm band on it, with the initials "RR" on it. Once everyone saw it, the boos gotten even louder.

"Oh fuck, Megaman has joined the Rookie Revolution!" Church cursed. "The damn Rookie Revolution of all things has invaded UCA! Fuck!"

"What's so bad about that?!" Sarge questioned. "The Rookie Revolution is the future, publicly endorsed by the Reds! It's about making sure rookie rise up!"

"It's not the concept I have a problem with!" Church stated. "It's the people in it! They're all freakin' self-entitled, bitchy assholes! And my point is proven with Megaman in their ranks! Dammit!"

Megaman entered the ring, still smirking at Chief who only stared back at him. The ref rang the bell, and the two slowly met in a lock-up as the match got underway. Chief easily pushed Megaman into the corner, where he proceeded to drive his shoulder into the midsection multiple times before pulled Megaman out of the corner and hit a clothesline. Chief picked Megaman up and whipped him into the ropes, bending forward for a Back Body Drop, but Megaman stopped in front of him and hit a Swinging Neckbreaker to boos. Cover! 1...Quick kick out! Megaman nailed a few quick knees to the skull of Chief before running to the ropes and back to Chief, but the soldier suddenly shot up and lifted up Megaman for a devastating Spinebuster! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chief picked up Megaman, throwing him into a corner before hitting a Corner Clotheseline, followed by a Sidewalk Slam! Hooks the leg! 1...2...Kick out!

"Not surprisingly, Chief is controlling the early parts of the match." Church called.

"Aye, but one mistake on Chief's part, and WHAMMO, instant Megaman offense!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chief picked him up and threw him into a corner and ran at him, but Megaman lifted a foot up and caught Chief in the jaw. The soldier staggered back and Megaman leaped onto the middle turnbuckle before hitting a Diving Clothesline on Chief! Boos are heard as cover is made! 1...Quick kick out! Megaman quickly jumped into the air and landed a knee across Chief's face. Chief shot up in pain as Megaman picked him up and hit an STO Backbreaker! Chief stood up, holding his back in pain as Megaman ran to the ropes and back to Chief, but the solider suddenly lifted Megaman up! But Megaman lands behind Chief and nails a Dropkick to the back of the head! Chief dropped down to the mat on his stomach, holding his head when Megaman bounced off the ropes and dropped a leg across the back of the neck! Cover! 1...2...Kick out!

"There's that opening you were talking about Sarge!" Church recalled. "Megaman took complete advantage of it!"

"Of course he did, what else would you expect from him?" Sarge questioned.

Megaman picked up Chief and lifted him up for a Suplex, but Chief landed behind him and pushed him to the ropes. When Megaman bounced off them, Chief went for a clothesline but Megaman ducked it, grabbing his head from behind and hitting a Neckbreaker Slam! Chief held his neck in pain as Megaman climbed up to the second turnbuckle behind Chief, and waited as the soldier got up, and when Chief did, Megaman leaped off and nailed a Diving Knee to the back of the neck! Chief fell down holding his neck in immense pain! Megaman hooks the leg! 1...2...Chief shoots the shoulder up! Megaman turned Chief over and began stomping viciously on the back of the neck, damaging the neck even further!

"Megaman is just being brutal on that neck!" Church stated. "What is he trying to do, end Chief's career?!"

"Dirty Blue, Gaming Killer, it's what he does!" Sarge replied.

"And how does that make it right?!" Church exclaimed.

Megaman picked up Chief and placed him in a front headlock, smirking with sick intent, but suddenly Chief spun out of the hold and pulled Megaman towards him for a Snap Powerslam! The crowd cheered as Chief quickly hooked the leg! 1...2...Megaman kick out! Chief held his neck in slight pain as he picked up, but Megaman suddenly kicked him in the knee, bringing Chief down to his knees! Megaman then bounced off the ropes and suddenly nailed an Enziguri right to the back of Chief's neck! Megaman covers! 1...2...Kick out! Megaman got up and glared down at his opponent before picking up Chief and dragging him to the corner. He then got up to the second turnbuckle and grabbed his head in a front facelock, the crowd absolutely booing as they saw what he was going to do!

"Oh crap, he's going for a Tornado DDT!" Church exclaimed. "With damage already done to the neck, who knows what that move will do!"

"Ha, looks like Chief, as good as he is, is about to be another victim of Megaman!" Sarge laughed.

"I may be an asshole at times, but this is too much!" Church exclaimed. "This could break his neck!"

Megaman flashed a sadistic smirk to the crowd before leaping off the turnbuckle, spinning around while holding onto Chief's head...

...but Megaman suddenly throws Megaman off of him at the last second! The Gaming Killer landed on his feet with a look of disbelief before rushing towards Chief, ONLY TO GET A BIG BOOT STRAIGHT TO THE FACE, TURNING HIM INSIDE OUT!

"Damn, Megaman just got DESTORYED with that Big Boot!" Church called. "This is Chief's chance!"

"Megaman better squash that chance, because once Chief capitalizes, he's screwed!" Sarge stated.

Chief dropped down for the cover! 1...2...Kick out by Megman! Chief picked up Megaman and proceeded to nail a vicious Thrust Spinebuster on Megaman, adn the bounced off the ropes for a Leg Drop! Another cover! 1...2...Kick out again! Chief held his neck again as he picked up Megaman and whipped him into the corner! Chief ran after him, but Megaman caught him in the jaw with a foot, backing him up a bit! Megaman then leaped onto the second turnbuckle and dived off for a Crossbody...

...only for Chief to catch him in mid-air, AND THEN PROCEED TO NAIL A FALLAWAY SLAM!

"Fallaway Slam by Master Chief!" Church called. "This could be it right here!"

Chief with the cover!

1...

2...

Kick out!

"Wooh, too close to call there!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Chief decided to put Megaman away and picked him up, lifting the Gaming Killer up by the arms in an Inverted Crucifix! The crowd popped big as they realized what was coming!

"Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb coming up!" Church called. "This could be what does in Megaman!"

Chief prepared to throw Megaman over his shoulders, but Megaman suddenly began to wiggle in his grasp. Megaman got out of the hold and landed behind Chief, grabbed his head and landed a Reverse DDT! Cover!

1...

2...

Chief shoots the shoulder up!

"Chief manages to kick out, but that Reverse DDT do not do his neck any favors there!" Church stated.

"Of course, it didn't!" Sarge stated. "And it's only a matter before that neck ends up being Chief's downfall!"

Chief held his neck as he got to his knees, only for Megaman to take him down with a dropkick to the head! Megaman picked Chief back up, grabbing his head in a front facelock, and lifting his body up for a Cradle DDT. The crowd booed loudly as he walked to the center of the ring and smirked! But before he could hit the Cradle DDT, Chief suddenly broke himself free from the hold, landing on his feet and lifting Megaman and hanging him across the top rope! Megaman staggered backwards until Master Chief grabbed him in a full nelson and hit a Release Dragon Suplex! Chief covers!

1...

2...

Megaman shoots the shoulder at 2.9!

"Megaman kicks out from the Dragon Suplex, but Chief is starting to build momentum here!" Church stated.

"Don't let him, Megaman, because if you do, he'll destroy you!" Sarge exclaimed.

Still holding his neck, Chief picked up Megaman and grabbed him by the throat! He lifted Megaman up, but the Gaming Killer got out of it and landed behind Chief and hit a Chop Block to the leg! Chief is forced down to a knee, and Megaman swiftly grabbed the head and went for a Spinning Neckbreaker! But Chief spins out of the move and when Megaman turns back to him, Chief grabbed his throat, lifted him up...

...AND HIT A SPINNING CHOKESLAM!

"SPINNING CHOKESLAM!" Church exclaimed. "CHIEF JUST TOOK OUT THE GAMING KILLER BIG TIME!"

"MEGAMAN, DO SOMETHING!" Sarge pleaded.

Megaman is laid out as Chief drops down for a cover!

1...

2...

Megaman kicks out at 2.99!

"Megaman's actually showing he's got some toughness in him!" Church pointed out. "Surprising, since he's such a bastard and all!"

Deciding to end things once and for all, Chief grabbed Megaman off the ground onto his shoulders! The crowd popped as they saw Chief set up for his finisher. Chief placed a hand on the side of the leg, and twisted Megaman off his shoulders...

...BUT MEGAMAN LANDS ON HIS FEET! Chief, taken by surprise, ran towards Megaman only to get kicked in the gut! Megaman than placed him in between his legs to a chorus of boos! With a little spin of his fingers, Megaman wrapped his arms around Chief's waist...

...only for Chief to stand straight up, lifting Megaman onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Chief twists Megaman off his shoulders...

...HALO RING (F-5) TO MEGAMAN!"

"THERE IT IS!" Church exclaimed. "HALO RING! PUT THIS ONE IN THE BOOKS!"

"NO! WHY DO THIS, CHIEF, WHY?!" Sarge cried.

Megaman bounced off the mat and rolled onto his back, and Chief covers him as the crowd counts along!

1...

2...

MEGAMAN GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"DAMMIT!" Church exclaimed. "That damn Megaman somehow had the wherewithal to get a foot on the bottom rope! How was he able to do that?!"

"Because he's the Gaming Killer, stupid, and he refuses to lose to someone like Chief!" Sarge exclaimed. "There is truly no one better!"

"Shut up, Sarge!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd boos as the count is broken and Chief just groans in frustration as he sat up, continuing to hold his neck in pain. Meanwhile, Megaman rolled out of the ring and landed on the ground. Chief turned his head to see Megaman on the outside and rolled out of the ring as well. The soldier proceeded to pick up Megaman and place him between his legs, and looked out to the crowd that chanted "Do It! Do It! Do It!" Chief decided to oblige the crowd and proceeded to lift Megaman onto his shoulders for a Powerbomb...

...BUT MEGAMAN USES THE MOMENTUM TO DRIVE CHIEF DOWN TO THE GROUND WITH A DDT!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "MEGAMAN JUST DDT'ED CHIEF ON THE OUTSIDE! HE MAY HAVE BROKEN HIS DAMN NECK!"

The crowd gasps in shock as Chief's head bounced off the ground and flipped over onto his back motionless. Megaman sat on the ground panting slightly as the ref continued to count both men. He looked over to the motionless Chief, and an idea suddenly came to him. Picking up the limp body, Megaman placed him between his leg...

...**AND HITS CHIEF WITH THE GIGA CRUSH (Front Flip Piledriver) ON THE OUTSIDE!**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church screamed in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?! MEGAMAN JUST NAILED THE GIGA CRUSH ON THE DAMN CONCRETE! WHAT IS THAT DAMN BASTARD THINKING?!"

"HE'S THINKING ABOUT WINNING THE MATCH, STUPID BLUE!" Sarge replied.

"BY TRYING TO SNAP CHIEF'S NECK IN TWO?!" Church shouted back. "HOW IS THAT DAMN RIGHT?!"

The crowd loudly goes "Oooohhh" as Chief's body stands on its head upside from the impact for a second before falling down to the ground in a lifeless heap. Megaman looked at the carcass of Chief with a sick smirk before picking up the soldier and throwing him back into the ring, following him in. He then placed Chief between his legs again...

...AND HIT ANOTHER DAMN GIGA CRUSH ON CHIEF!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, MEGAMAN?!" Church shouted. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sorry to interrupt, dirty Blue, but Master Chief..." Sarge stated.

Megaman turned Chief over and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

"Here is your winner, "The Gaming Killer" Megaman!"

The crowd was completely silent as they looked at the scene is complete shock and concern. Megaman got off Chief with a satisfied smirk and the ref raised his hand in victory. As Megaman celebrated in the ring, doctors and staff came down to the ring and checked on the still motionless Megaman, examining him completely. As they did so, Megaman climbed the turnbuckle and held his arms out in a Randy-Orton like pose, the crowd booing him viciously for what he had just done.

"I cannot believe what Megaman just did!" Church stated. "That damn bastard may have shattered Chief's neck, and he doesn't feel one bit of remorse over it! That second Giga Crush wasn't even necessary! What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"Megaman is the Gaming Killer, so he killed the legend of the Master Chief character!" Sarge exclaimed. "He has taken out Chief, and added to his own legacy! I am so proud of him! It's now time for Megaman to rise up!"

"How can you endorse this?!" Church exclaimed. "He may have ended another man's career and paralyzed him! I don't give a damn if this was about rising up, Megaman completely crossed the line!"

Megaman got off the turnbuckle and looked at the still motionless Chief as he was being checked on, EMTs coming down to ringside to attend to the soldier. Megaman just chuckled at the scene before him before saying "This is what happens when you get in the way of the Rookie Revolution." Megaman then exited the ring and made his way up to the ramp to chants of "You Sick Fuck!" Once on the stage, Megaman turned around and threw his hands out for a pose to tremendous boos.

"I don't give a damn what Megaman, Souichi, or the rest of the Rookie Revolution say about veterans needing to move aside!" Church stated. "What was done to Chief was just wrong, and I hope to God that someone goes Tex on his ass soon!"

"Well you would be wrong, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied. "Megaman's time is now, and Chief is just another name crossed of Megaman's hit list!"

"Fuck this asshole to hell dammit!" Church shouted. "He's going to get his sooner or later, you can bet on it!"

* * *

The Titantron suddenly goes to the backstage, where we see Fox McCloud standing next to a buffet table, a soda can in his hand as he watched a TV, having just witness the match and events unfold before his very eyes. The Star Fox captain just shook his head in response with a hard frown before taking a sip from his can and placing it on the table before turning around. When he did, he was greeted by none other than Grif.

"Okay listen, Fox, I don't want to be here at all. I just want to be lying down somewhere eating a bag of my favorites chips slacking off." Grif told him without much enthusiasm. "But I've been ordered to ask you this or I'm in some deep shit, so let's get this over with. Now this is what I've been told to say to you. Last week, you failed to win the Intercontinental Title from Jason, which only added to a long streak of no titles to your names in several years. That has to be a very tough pill to swallow, and then there was the confrontation with Megaman where he said some very hurtful and confidence-hurting words. What is your mindset right now as Reckoning inches closer?"

"You know when I lost that match with Jason, I was really depressed." Fox admitted. "After all, what you said was true. I haven't won a title in years, and I've been losing a few matches as of late. I honestly didn't know if I could continue with my career, I mean, what was the point if this was going to be what was going to happen to me. But Falco slapped me awake big time! He reminded me who I am, reminded that no matter what happens to me, I will always continue to move forward and continue to fight. Yeah, I'm going through a rough patch, but everyone goes through those eventually. What matters is that I get back up when I'm knocked down, and that is what I am doing! As for what Megaman said, he just poured fuel on the fire that was lit under me. He only motivated me more to get back on my feet and rise back to the top! Megaman can dismiss me as just a wash-up, he can talk as much trash about me as he wants, but in the end, I will prove him wrong. I will show him and everyone why I am one of the greatest UCA has ever seen, I will show you all why I am "Captain Cla..."

"Hey McCloud!" Megaman interrupted, shoving Grif out of the way and smirking at the now annoyed Fox. "See, what I just did out there, huh? See how I dominated a former World Champion, one of the greatest and most iconic gaming characters of all time, and pinned his ass to the mat 1-2-3?"

"I saw how you may have damn near broke his neck and likely put him on the shelf." Fox stated testily, narrowing his eyes. "You may have ended his career here."

"Hah, that makes it even better!" Megaman chuckled. "Just adds one more name to the list of gaming legends I've killed, legends who don't even hold a candle to me or my own series. You're pretty lucky though since you won't be getting such a fate, and why should you? You are nothing at all. One of the greatest my ass. I can't believe I even thought of taking you out! You haven't done anything since 2007! No titles, no major victories, no nothing! You're just a washed-up has been whose been coasting on what he did years ago! Your career is nothing but a glorified joke! You're overrated, and anyone who thinks otherwise is just piss poor dumb! You had your moment, and now it's passed! It's time for you to step aside and make way for the new generation, for me, the Gaming Killer, and the Rookie Revolution! And we'll be bigger than you could ever be! We'll be so big, your career will be completely dwarfed, forgotten!"

Fox stared Megaman dead in the eyes with great rage, Megaman smirking as he continued. "And maybe when that happens, Krystal will realize how pathetic and stupid you really are, and coming run to a _real man_ like me, who can _really pleasure her..._"

**BAM! **Megaman goes down as Fox absolutely socks him in the mouth with a vicious right hand the moment those words left his mouth! Megaman scrambled to his feet, holding his jaw as he faced Fox...

...ONLY TO GET A GLASS PLATTER SHATTERED OVER HIS SKULL BY FOX! Pieces of glass go everywhere as Megaman goes limp and falls down to the ground, completely lied out as Fox stands over Megaman with an incensed and enraged look on his face.

"Never...NEVER...talk about Krystal like that again." Fox growled. "Maybe now you'll learn to shut your fat mouth. If you and the Rookie Revolution want the accolades and greatness you so desperately crave, you're going to have to take it. Let that be a lesson to you."

Fox immediately leaves the area, leaving Megaman on the floor, groaning pain as he held his now bleeding forehead.

* * *

"Hah, about time Megaman got what was coming to him!" Church laughed. "Maybe now he'll learn when not to piss people off!"

"How dare Fox do that to Megaman!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's the future of UCA! What gives Fox the right to hurt Megaman like that?!"

"The fact that Megaman talked lewdly about his girlfriend, trashed upon his entire career, and insulted him in every imaginable way!" Church replied. "I'd say that's pretty damn good reason to give that fool what he deserved!"

"Gah, still not right to treat Megaman in such a way!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah right, not one person in this damn arena agrees with you!" Church replied. "But right now, we got ourselves a Tag Team Match! And considering who's involved in this one, things are going to get ugly real quick!"

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd booed loudly as the music played, the lights turning pink and moments later, Lightning came out onto the stage with her Women's Title over her shoulder. She looked out towards the crowd with her trademark stoic look on her face before raising her title belt high into the air with one hand, and while she did so, she turned her back to the crowd, pointing a thumb to the back of her jacket, which had the initials "RR" on it, inciting the crowd to boo even louder. Lightning then made her way down the ramp and entered the ring, raising her title once more.

"The following tag team contest is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!""

"Now Lightning is a part of the Rookie Revolution?!" Church exclaimed. "Dammit, how many followers will Souichi get?! I guess it makes sense with Lightning, but come on! Ugh, in any case, this match came about from a backstage altercation, and Lightning's not happy with her choice of partner."

"Of course she isn't, she's being forced to team with the washed-up hag that dare to disrespect her!" Sarge exclaimed. "How dare this be done to her!"

"Well, you know what, she'd better suck it up!" Church stated. "Because if she doesn't, her opponents will beat her and gain momentum in their title match!"

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the music played and Tifa came out from behind with a confident smile on his face. With a few short little jumps on the stage, she then proceeded to do some shadowboxing before throwing out a roundhouse kick to a blast of pyro from the stage, and then made her way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle and flashing a pose.

"And her partner, from Edge, weighing in at 133 lbs., Tifa Lockhart!"

"The five-time Women's Champ is here, and I'm sure this isn't what she had in mind for tonight!" Church stated. "She's going to be forced to team up with the women she put down last week! And in these types of situations, they never end well!"

"Of course not, history shows that one always betrays the other!" Sarge exclaimed. "And it's going to be Tifa! She's a born backstabber!"

"While I doubt Tifa would be one to do that, I do agree that this team is bound to implode!" Church stated. "If they somehow win this, I'll be shocked."

Tifa got off the turnbuckle and came face-to-face with Lightning, who glared at the veteran hard. Tifa returned the glare with one just as hard. The two females continued to stare-off in the ring until...

**("Killa Queen" by Charlie Sheets)**

Boos rained down as the music hit, and Lightning and Tifa turned their attention to the stage as Peach and Daisy came out onto the stage, giggling at the two ladies in the ring before flaunting themselves towards the crowd before haughtily making their way down the ramp and entering the ring, extending their arms out and showing off towards the booing crowd.

"And their opponents, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing at at a combined weight of 353 lbs., Peach and Daisy!"

"Unlike their opponents, Peach and Daisy are no doubt going to be a well-oiled machine!" Church stated. "They're like best friends, which will definitely be an advantage in this match!"

"Have to agree with you, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied. "As much as I love Lightning, chalk this one up to the Princesses!"

"And speaking of Lightning, you can bet the No. 1 Contender to her title, Peach, will be looking to do all she can to gain momentum heading into their inevitable title match." Church pointed out.

Peach and Daisy smirked and giggled at the two ladies across from them before Daisy got onto the apron, and Lightning and Tifa began to bicker over who was going to start first. This continued on for several more moments until Lightning glared at Tifa and got onto the apron, and the ref rang the bell. Tifa gave one last glance to Lightning before turning to Peach and engaging in a lockup with her. She quickly grabbed her in a Side Headlock and hit a Snapmare Takedown, keeping the hold locked in. Peach slowly got back up, Tifa still holding on, and Peach backed her up into the ropes before pushing her off. Peach bent over for a Back Body Drop for when she came back, but Tifa kicked her in the head. Peach stood straight up in pain and was brought down with a clothesline.

"Tifa's got Peach going in the early parts of this match." Church stated.

"Which will change of course!" Sarge replied. "Peach is too good to be dominated!"

Tifa picked up Peach and proceeded to hit a Suplex on her and followed up with a quick cover! 1...2...Kick out! Tifa picked Peach back up and whipped her into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Peach ducked it. When she came back, however, Tifa lifted her up and nailed a Flapjack on her! Peach held her face in pain as Tifa grabbed her and dragged her over to her corner and held a hand out for a tag to Lightning. The Champ looked at the hand for a few second before hesitantly tagging in. The two then proceeded to wrap their hands around Peach's waist and nail a Double Back Suplex!

"Wow, I'm surprised!" Church stated. "I didn't think these two would be able to work together at all!"

"Well shows how much you know, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

"You agreed with me earlier about it, idiot!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning got and landed a quick elbow to the heart of Peach before dropping a leg across her throat as well. Hooks the leg! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning picked up Peach, but the Princess suddenly kicked her in the knee, buckling her down a bit before nailing a boot across the face! Peach picked up Lightning and whipped her into the ropes and lifted her up, but Lightning landed behind Peach, turned her around, and proceeded to nail a Michonuku Driver on her! The crowd "Ooohh's" at the impact and Peach holds her head in pain! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning picked up Peach, only to get an uppercut from her! Peach then scrambled over to Daisy and tagged her in!

"After getting knocked around by Lightning a bit, Peach tags in Daisy!" Church called.

"Who will no doubt turn things around in a flash!" Sarge stated.

Daisy got into the ring and rushed forward at Lightning...ONLY FOR LIGHTNING TO CATCH HER WITH A VICIOUS DROPKICK!

"You were saying Sarge?" Church asked smugly.

"Shut up." Sarge replied.

Daisy held her jaw in pain as Lightning picked her up and whipped her into the ropes, and then caught her with a HUGE Tilt-a-While Backbreaker as she came back! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning proceeded to climb to the top turnbuckle, but when she got there, Daisy got up and cut her off at the pass with a right hand. She then climbed up the turnbuckle as well, wrapping Lightning's arm around her head for a Superplex, but Lightning began to punch Daisy in the stomach several times before pushing her off the turnbuckle to the ground! Daisy managed to get up, but when she did, Lightning dived off and nailed a freakin' Diving Knee across her damn head!

"Oh damn, diving through the air with a knee across the skull!" Church stated. "Can anyone say 'brain scrambled?'"

"Oh fudge pops, please try to get back into this Daisy! Please!" Sarge pleaded.

Daisy crumped down to the ground and Lightning turned her over for a cover!

1...

2...

Daisy manages to kick out!

Lightning then grabbed and dragged Daisy over to her corner, and then slapped her hand across the chest of Tifa HARD! The crowd goes "Ooohh" as Tifa looks at Lightning with annoyance while Lightning just glared at Tifa. After a bit of a stareoff, Tifa got into the ring and the two proceeded to whip Daisy into the ropes and when she came back nailed a Double Hip Toss on her! Tifa covers! 1...2...Kick out!

"Daisy manages to kick out in time, but the tensions show between Lightning and Tifa!" Church called. "I mean, that tag wasn't exactly the friendliest."

"Yeah, but despite that, the two managed to pull off a great double team move!" Sarge stated. "They could actually pull this off!"

Tifa picked up Daisy and whipped her, but Daisy reversed her and whipped her into the ropes. After she did, she bent over in exhaustion and the ref checked on her, but as he did, Tifa reached the ropes. And when she did, Peach kneed her in the back unbeknowst to the ref! The crowd booed loudly as Tifa staggered forward into a Samoan Drop from Daisy!

"What the hell man?!" Church called. "Daisy distracted the ref and allowed Peach to get a cheap shot on Tifa! What kind of crap is that?!"

"That's how the game is played, fool!" Sarge replied.

Daisy covers Tifa!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out in time!

Daisy got up and proceeded to stomp viciously on Tifa for a few seconds before dragging Tifa to her corner and tagged in Peach! The two whipped Tifa into the ropes and lifted her and landed a Double Flapjack! Peach covers! 1...2...Kick out! Peach grabbed Tifa's head, turned her around, and hit a Neckbreaker on her! Tifa held her neck in pain as Peach proceeded to climb the turnbuckle and dived off with a Guillotine Leg Drop across Tifa's throat!

"Guillotine Leg Drop!" Church called. "This could be it!"

1...

2...

Tifa rolls the shoulder up at 2.8!

"Sam hell, Tifa just won't stay down!" Sarge stated. "Stay down you damn girl!"

Peach smirked down at Tifa before shoving her foot into Tifa's face, inciting a large amount of boos. Peach picked her up and whipped her into the ropes, spinning around for a Discus Clothesline as Tifa came back, but the Final Fantasy girl suddenly ducked it, causing Peach to stumble forward a bit. Peach turned around to face Tifa...

...ONLY TO RUN INTO A POWERSOUL (Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster)!

"Tifa hits the Powersoul out of nowhere!" Church called. "Peach may need some saving right now!"

"Peach no!" Sarge cried. "Help her! Somebody help her!"

Tifa gets a pin on Peach!

1...

2...

PEACH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"The hell?!" Church said. "How the hell did Peach kick out of that?!"

"Because she's a tough Princess!" Sarge stated. "What makes you think that just because Peach is a princess she can't take punishment?"

"Remember Sally Acorn and her rivalry with Asui Hikaru?" Church reminded him.

Tifa grabbed Peach back to her feet and whipped her once more into the ropes, but as Peach bounced off them, Daisy reached out and tagged herself in. Tifa did not see this however and went for a clothesline, but Peach ducked it and bounced off the ropes again. And when Tifa turned around, she nailed a Dropkick to her knee, sending Tifa down on a knee. Daisy then got into a ring, and rushed at Tifa, grabbing her head and landing a Bulldog!

"Hah, look at the great teamwork of the Princesses." Sarge laughed. "We are truly lucky to witness such beauty."

Daisy covers Tifa!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out at 2.9!

"Tifa manages to survive that surprise double team!" Church called. "And Tifa's partner is just watching all of this with that stoic look! When is she going to involve herself here?!"

Lightning looked on from the apron with a disinterested look on her face as Daisy picked up Tifa, but Tifa suddenly began to punch Daisy in the gut repeatedly. She then bounced off the ropes towards Daisy, but the Princess suddenly clotheslined her back down. Daisy just smirked down at Tifa before proceeding to climb up the nearest turnbuckle. She got to the top and sized up Tifa, but suddenly the girl in question shot up and swiftly climbed the turnbuckle, meeting Daisy and lifting her onto her shoulders...

...AND HITS THE LIMIT BREAK (Samoan Drop from Top Rope) FROM THE TOP!

"LIMIT BREAK!" Church called. "TIFA JUST BROKE HER LIMIT AND TOOK OUT DAISY!"

"OH NO, DAISY IS BROKEN IN TWO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both women were laid out across the mat for a few moments until both began to stir in the ring. Eventually, the two slowly began to crawl towards their corner and their partners, who each had their arms extended for a tag. The crowd waited in anticipation to see who would tag in first. Tifa reached Lightning first and extended a hand for a tag...

...when Lightning suddenly jumps off the apron to a chorus of boos.

"OH COME ON!" Church called. "DON'T TELL ME!"

Tifa looked on in shock as Lightning grabbed her title belt from ringside and walked around the ring and up the ramp. Tifa managed to get to her feet and glared angrily at the retreating Champion.

"HA, LIGHTNING IS LEAVING TIFA OUT TO DRY!" Sarge laughed. "GREAT JOB, YOU MAKE ME PROUD!"

"DAMMIT, I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Church shouted. "THERE WAS NO WAY THESE TWO WERE GOING TO COEXIST, AND THIS IS THE RESULT!"

Tifa began to shout at the retreating Lightning, but as she did so, Daisy tagged in Peach who ran in and clobbered Tifa from behind. She then dragged Tifa to the center of the ring, bent her forward, and placed her knee behind her head while grabbing an arm.

"Oh no, Peach Drop coming up!" Church called.

"Time to see some brains get scrambled." Sarge stated.

Peach went for the Peach Drop (Inverted Overdrive) but Tifa got out of it and pushed Peach away from her. Frustrated, Peach ran at Tifa once more...

...only for Tifa to sidestep her! Peach goes crashing into Daisy on the apron!

"Princesses just collide big time!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no, the Princesses, somebody help them!" Sarge called out.

Daisy falls off the apron while Peach staggered backwards, allowing Tifa to roll her up from behind into a School Boy!

1...

2...

3!

"WOAH!" Church shouted.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

"Here are your winners, Tifa and the Women's Champion, Lightning!"

Tifa got off of Peach before quickly rolling out of the ring, Peach getting up in absolute shock at what just happened. Tifa raised her arms in victory as she panted in exhaustion. Lightning, who stopped at the ramp, looked on in shock as well as Tifa stood victorious. The ref rolled out of the ring and raised the arm of Tifa in a sign of victory, all the while Tifa just glared at Lightning.

"I don't believe it!" Church stated. "Despite Lightning leaving and turning this into basically a handicap match, Tifa managed to roll up Peach for the 1-2-3! She just pinned the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title!"

"What kind of crap is this?!" Sarge exclaimed. "I call foul! Foul! Tifa cheated, she wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Stop being irrational Sarge, Tifa beat Peach, get over it!" Church replied.

Tifa took her arm away from the ref as Daisy met with Peach in the ring and glared angrily at the back of Tifa's head, while Tifa continued to glare angrily at the women standing on the stage. With a narrowing of eyes, Lightning raised her title in the air to boos from the crowd.

"The Red-endorsed Lightning in one move showed why she is better than the rest of the females." Sarge stated. "She will not be deterred by this surprise."

"Even though Tifa won the match, she ain't going to forget what Lightning just pulled." Church called. "These two are going to butt heads sooner or later, I guarantee."

"And when they do, Lightning will destroy her!" Sarge exclaimed. "It's just common sense."

* * *

We go to the Titantron which show a scene backstage in the Mushroom Kingdom locker room. Luigi was pacing erratically and worriedly while Mario leaned against the wall with the World Title over his shoulder, an thoughtful yet angry look on his face.

"Brother Mario, things are going from bad to worse!" Luigi exclaimed as he continued to pace. "We lost the Tag Team Titles last week, and now tonight, Toad lost to Tidus and has to face him again in a Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning! Our lovely Princesses were just defeated by a girl who was abandoned by her partner! And tonight, we have to face those Sonic Heroes in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match! We're outnumbered and the odds are against us! Everything is falling apart, Brother Mario! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we..."

"Lugi, please shut up!" Mario screamed, silencing Luigi and stopping him in his track. "You don't think I know all that?! I know how bad things are for us right now! We've lost a lot of ground, I understand that! Peach, Daisy, and Toad have all lost tonight, and we may be next with the odds against us like this! But here's the thing: If Tifa could win that match against Peach against such odds, who's to we can't do the same thing with a man down? In fact, the only reason that fox and echidna won those titles was because of Sonic distracting us. If it weren't for that, we'd still be the Tag Champs! We were obviously better than them then, and we still are! And just because they have an extra man on their team doesn't change a thing! Sonic doesn't hold a candle to my ability, I've done more than he ever could! I'll destroy him tonight, and then at Royal Reckoning! We will win this match, and show just how pathetic those Sonic Heroes are compared to the Mario Bros!"

"Y-Yeah...you're right, Brother Mario..." Luigi replied quietly, but now a bit assured.

"And there's also the matter of your title match at Royal Reckoning." Mario reminded him. "I think it's still a travesty I won't be teaming with you to take our titles back, but this is the hand we are dealt with, and fighting it would only cause us more problems. We just need to decide on who your partner will be...A partner that will help lead you to victory..."

"Um...Brother Mario..." Luigi started, gaining Mario's attention. "I think I may have an idea for a partner?"

"You do?" Mario asked, a bit surprised.

Luigi looked all around him to make sure nobody was listening, and then just in case, he leaned into Mario's ear and began whispering his idea for a partner. As Mario heard the idea, his surprised expression slowly morphed into a satisfied, devious smirk.

"Luigi..." Mario began as Luigi pulled away. "That's perfect. You had a great idea for once."

"Thanks, Brother Mario." Luigi replied with a grin.

"He'll be the perfect partner for you, no doubt." Mario stated. "All we have to do is give him a call, and he'll be sure to come. As for tonight, I hope the Sonic Heroes are ready, because tonight they will suffer great humiliation at our hands."

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes as it goes to Force's office, where the Fox sitting in his chair currently eating a delicious slice of pepperoni pizza. Force hummed in satisfaction as he chewed on his slice of pizza, but suddenly, Tifa came storming into his office and slammed her hands down on his desk, staring hard at the fox.

"Force...we need to talk." Tifa said simply.

Force opened an eye to glance at Tifa for a moment before swallowing the pizza. "Is that so?" Force questioned, turning his chair so he could face her fully. "Well Tifa, what would you like to talk about?"

"During my tag match against Peach and Daisy, Lightning left me out to dry." Tifa stated with a frown. "I know that you were trying to shake things up by making that match, but that bitch tried to leave me to the wolves. I have had enough of her arrogance, I've had enough of her emotionless demeanor, I've had enough of her disrespect, I've had enough of her thinking she is better than woman who have done so much when she hasn't been here for more than a year, I've just had it up to hear with her. What she pulled broke the camel's back, and it's time for her to get shut up big time. Force, I want a match with her..."

"Sweet! I have no problem with that!" Force grinned."

"...for the Women's Title." Tifa added.

"Aaaaaannnnnddd, now it get's tricky." Force now replied with a frown. "Tifa, you do realize that..."

"I know that Peach is the No. 1 Contender, I know she's the next in line for a title shot." Tifa nodded. "But listen, she doesn't deserve that shot, I do. I pinned her in that tag match, I pinned the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title. What does that say about the title picture, Force? It says that she no longer can be considered the undisputed challenger for that title if she was pinned like that. I beat her Force,s o that means I should at least get a shot at Lightning and the Women's Title. Make the match, Force, please..."

"Well..." Force trailed off, scratching his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Peach shouted as she entered the office next to Tifa. "You are not going to hijack my title shot from me! I won my title shot at Ragnarok, I am the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title, and nothing can change that right now! Nobody but me is going to get a title shot first! Your win doesn't change anything! Besides, that win was a complete fluke! You rolled me up by surprise, anybody can do that!"

"My partner abandoned me, it was practically 2-on-1 by that point!" Tifa retorted. "And nothing changes the fact that I beat you 1-2-3! I will get a shot at Lightning's title one way or the other!"

"Like hell you are!" Peach fired back. "Get in the back of the line and know your place! I am the next Women's Champion and you can't change that!"

"How about I prove how I deserve a shot more than you by beating you down right now?" Tifa threatened, her anger rising.

"ENOUGH!" Force shouted, rising up from his chair. Both Tifa and Peach were silenced as Force glared at them. "If there is one place I won't tolerate an unsanctioned fight in, it's my office. Now listen up, I've made my decision concerning this situation. At Royal Reckoning, Lightning will put her Women's Title on the line, and Peach will get a shot at the title due to her victory at Ragnarok, no matter what."

"Hah, looks like I win, Tifa." Peach gloated.

"Ah, but Peach, the fact still remains that you, the No. 1 Contender, were pinned by Tifa just now." Force pointed out.

"That was a damn fluke and you know it!" Peach replied angrily.

"Well then, you'll have a chance to prove it is." Force replied smoothly. "For after hearing the cases of both you, as well as going over what just transpired in the tag match, next week, Peach, you will take on Tifa one-on-one. And if Tifa defeats you in any manner..."

"...then she will be added to the Women's Title Match at Royal Reckoning. In other words, it will be a Triple Threat Match!"

Loud cheers could be heard from the crowd in the arena as Peach's mouth dropped wide open in shock. Tifa just smirked at this news. "That's fine with me, Force." Tifa stated happily. She turned to Peach. "Good luck next week. You'll need it against me." Tifa then left the office, leaving a shocked and enraged Peach.

"How dare you!" Peach shouted. "You can't do this to me! I am entitled to a one-on-one match for the title! You can't make me what you made Toad go through earlier!"

"I can, and I just did." Force smirked as he sat and leaned back in his chair. "Now I would like for you to leave or I may see fit to strip you of your shot all together, though I really don't want to do that."

Shock and anger in Peach grew even further as she let out a scream of frustration before stomping out of the office. Force just chuckled to himself as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I sure love being the boss." Force smirked.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Church called. "Force just keeps dropping shockers everywhere! Tifa's got a chance to get a shot at the Women's Title and Lightning!"

"Why must Force do this?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Peach and Lighting should be having a one-on-one match, not a damn Triple Threat with that washed-up Final Fantasy girl! These girls won't be happy at all about this!"

"We already saw how Peach reacted to that announcement." Church pointed out. "We can only imagine how Lightning will react once this news reaches her! No doubt she'll be pissed beyond belief!"

"And she has every right to be!" Sarge stated. "Why must our lovely Women's Champion, a proud representative of the Reds, be screwed so much!"

"Okay first, she is not a rep for the Reds, get that through your head!" Church stated. "And secondly, it may not even be a Triple Threat in the end. Peach can beat Tifa next week and make sure it stays one-on-one! But we'll have to wait and see if that happens! And right now, we're getting back to the in-ring action!"

**("No More Words" by EndeverAfteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Crash ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers. His sister, Coco, came down to the ring as well with a smile on her face.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash Bandicoot is back in action after suffering a loss to Bowser last week!" Church stated. "A two-time Intercontinental Champion, four-time Hardcore Champion, two-time Tag Team Champion with Crunch, and former Cruiserweight Champion, Crash Bandicoot is one of our most hardcore and craziest competitors here."

"The freakin' bandicoot is out of his mind is what he is!" Sarge exclaimed. "He has caused pain and suffering to those who don't deserve it! He's a madman! He can't even talk! And worse of all, he's orange like Grif! I hope he gets what he deserves like last week!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Church stated sarcastically. "Because Crash can snap in an instant and do the most insane stuff to people. I actually feel sorry for whoever faces Crash because he may be in for a world of hurt."

**("Through Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The cheers quickly turned into boos as the lights turned into a flame red and Takuya came onto the stage. He crouched down onto the stage for a few moments before standing up and throwing his hands upward with index fingers extended, flame pyro going off onto the stage. Takuya then made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring before stepping on the bottom ropes and raised his arms with index fingers extended in a pose.

"And his opponent, from Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 229 lbs., Takuya Kanbara!"

"Ha, Digimon is in the house, and this is one guy I am certainly proud of!" Sarge exclaimed. "Former World Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former Tag Team Champion with Blue, Royal Rumble 2010 winner, and beat Red in the main event of Final Clash! And the icing on the cake, he's on the Red side!"

"He's no doubt very accomplished in UCA, a Triple Crown winner and all." Church stated. "But he's still an asshole. I still remember the hell he put Gold and Red through through in 2009 and 2010, which led to that brutal Hell in a Cell match with Gold in 2010. God, was that match insane. He's no doubt looking to win the Rumble a second time, and a win over Crash will give him some momentum."

"And you can bet your bottom dollar he will win!" Sarge exclaimed. "Crash has got no chance against such a Red!"

The ref rang the bell and both Takuya and Crash met in a lock-up in the middle of the ring. Takuya managed to push Crash back into a corner, breaking the lock-up and nailing a right hand to the face of Crash. He then whipped him into the adjacent corner and followed him in, but Crash grabbed the top ropes when he reached it and pushed himself into the air over Takuya and landed behind him. Crash bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Takuya before coming back and nailing a Flying Crossbody on Takuya followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Both got to their feet and Crash went for an enziguri but Takuya ducked, causing Crash to fall onto the math stomach-first. Crash shot up to his knees holding his stomach, but Takuya suddenly gave a sudden stiff kick to the back of the head, dropping him.

"Damn, what a kick to the head!" Church winced.

"Hah, if Crash wasn't brain-damaged before, he certainly is now!" Sarge exclaimed.

Takuya rolled Crash for the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Takuya grabbed Crash and nailed a right hand to him before lifting him up for a Suplex, but Crash landed behind and nailed an Edge-O-Matic and hooks the leg! 1...2...Kick out! Both got back to their feet and Takuya went for a clothesline but Crash ducked it, and when Takuya turned around, Crash dropkicked his leg, forcing him to a knee before landing a Dropkick to his face! Crash grabbed Takuya and went to whip him into the ropes, but Takuya reversed and whipped him instead. Takuya bent forward for a Back Body Drop, but Crash leaped over him when he came back. Crash bounced off the ropes once more, but Takuya suddenly caught him with a surprise Powerslam Pin! 1...2...Kick out! Takuya picked up Crash, but Crash suddenly leaped and nailed a hard enziguri to the side of the head!

"There's that enziguri Crash was looking for earlier!" Church stated. "Now it may be Takuya who has brain damage!"

"Crash got lucky, that's all!" Sarge added.

Takuya fell down and Crash made the cover! 1..2...Kick out! Crash picked up Takuya and whipped him into ropes and went for a Discus Clothesline, but Takuya held onto the ropes when he reached them, no one home for Crash to hit. The bandicoot saw this as he spun around and ran at Takuya, but the Warrior of Fire flipped Crash over the top rope with a Back Body Drop! Takuya staggered forward as he composed himself, but doesn't notice that Crash landed on the apron. When he does, however, he rushes toward Crash, but the bandicoot rams his shoulder into his stomach through the ropes. Takuya bends over in pain, and Crash slingshots himself over Takuya and rolls the Warrior of Fire up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Takuya kicks out just before three! Both get to their feet and Takuya rushes at Crash, but the bandicoot sidesteps him and Takuya goes through the ropes and crashes down to the outside!

"Oh no, Takuya takes a dive to the outside!" Sarge called. "Get back up quick, Takuya!"

"If there's one place you never want to be with Crash, it's on the outside!" Church stated. "Who knows what that crazy marsupial is going to do?!"

Takuya held his side in pain on the outside and once Crash saw where he was, he immediately climbed the nearest corner as fast as he could. The crowd slowly stood on their feet as Crash stood on top the turnbuckle, waiting as Takuya slowly got back to his feet on the outside. When he did, he turned around...

...AND CRASH DIVES OFF WITH A CROSSBODY FROM THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY WILD!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "Crash just nailed an insane Diving Crossbody from the top to the outside! Did you see the freakin' hangtime on that?! Unreal!"

"I knew this was going to happen!" Sarge stated. "That is bandicoot is too insane for his own good! He could've injured Takuya!"

"There was more of a risk of Crash injuring himself with that move, you idiot!" Church replied.

Takuya is laid out as Crash rolls off of him as yells the only word he knows, "WOAH!" to louder cheers from the crowd who began to chant "Crash! Crash! Crash!" His sister, Coco, clapped in applause from ringside as the bandicoot grabbed Takuya and threw him back into the ring before following in and hooking the leg of the Warrior of Fire!

1...

2...

Takuya rolls the shoulder up in time!

"Wow, Takuya manages to kick out after recieving that insane Crossbody!" Church stated.

"That is the toughness of a Digimon character at its finest!" Sarge called. "There's a reason why Davis has him in Digivolution on Animated!"

Crash picked up Takuya and nailed a few rights to the skull before whipping him, but Takuya reversed again and whipped him into the corner instead. Takuya ran at Crash again, but was elbowed by the bandicoot upon meeting. Takuya staggered back a bit as Crash ran up the turnbuckle swiftly, but once he got up there, Takuya suddenly pushed his legs out from under him, causing Crash to drop crotch-first on the turnbuckle! Coco gasped in shock at what just happened to her brother.

"Oh damn, even I felt that from here!" Church winced.

"Ha, looks like poor Crash ain't having any babies any time soon!" Sarge mocked.

The crowd "Ooohh's" as Crash's face contorted into an expression of unimaginable pain as he held his lower regions. Takuya took the opportunity to climb up turnbuckle and met Crash up there. He wrapped his arms around the marsupial's waist and climbed further, eventually standing up on the top turnbuckle along with Crash...

...TAKUYA LIFTS CRASH UP AND LANDS A SUPER BACK SUPLEX FROM THE TOP!

"Yes! Super Back Suplex!" Sarge cheered. "What a thing of beauty! Say goodbye, dirtbag Crash!"

Crash is folded up like an accordion as Takuya goes over to Crash, rolls him over, and hooks the leg as Coco begs for Crash to kick out!

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No, Crash is still in this thing!" Church stated.

Takuya picked up Crash from the ground, but the bandicoot landed a few shots to the stomach before Takuya kicked him in the gut and landed a Swining Neckbreaker on him! Cover on Crash! 1...2...Kick out just in time! Takuya picked up Crash once more, hitting a Northern Lights Suplex, bridging it into a pin! 1...2...Kick out once again! Takuya quickly mounted Crash and delivered repeated punches to the skull of Crash before whipping him into a corner and following him in! Crash however moved out of the way in the nick of time, and Takuya barely stopped himself from crashing into the corner. When he turned around, Crash leaped forward for a Stinger Splash, but this time Takuya moved out of the way! Crash goes crashing into the corner chest-first, and falls down to the ground in pain. Takuya climbed the turnbuckle and sized up Crash from the top, and once the bandicoot stood up...

...TAKUYA DIVED OFF FOR THE FLARE BLITZ (Diving Knee Smash to Standing Opponent)! KNEE ACROSS THE SKULL!**  
**

"THERE'S THE FLARE BLTIZ!" Church shouted. "THAT VICIOUS KNEE MAY HAVE JUST KNOCKED CRASH THE FUCK OUT!"

"HA, SAY NIGHTY-NIGHT, STUPID BANDICOOT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash spun around in a circle upon impact before falling down to the ground in a heap! Takuya jumps over for the pin!

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Why in the Sam Hell did that bandicoot kick out?!" Sarge exclaimed. "What could possibly have made Crash do such an impossible thing?!"

"Toughesss, determination, and some big time heart." Church replied. "If you think Crash is going down so easily, then you're an idiot."

Takuya grabbed Crash and placed him in a sitting position before bouncing off the ropes, and lifting his foot for a boot right to the face. But Crash suddenly falls back on the mat, Takuya missing his target and stumbling forward! AND CRASH SUDDENLY ROLLS UP TAKUYA IN A SCHOOL BOY PIN!

"ROLL UP! ROLL UP!" Church shouted. "CRASH MAY HAVE HIM HERE!"

"NO! NOT THIS WAY!" Sarge screamed.

1...

2...

TAKUYA KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Both scramble to their feet and Crash went for a clothesline, but Takuya ducked it, grabbed Crash's arm and head from behind, pulled back a bit...

...DIGI-BLAZE (Forward Russian Legsweep) ON THE MAT FACE-FIRST!

"YES, THE DIGI-BLAZE!" Sarge cheered. "CRASH JUST GOT SARGE'D!"

Crash bounced off the mat and Takuya covered him!

1...

2...

CRASH ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"NO, HE DID NOT!" Church called. "Crash just refuses to die here!"

"Why thought?" Sarge cried. "Why?!"

Takuya sighed in some frustration before deciding to climb the turnbuckle again and stood on the top turnbuckle. He looked out to the booing crowd for a moment, and smirked in response. He waited for Crash to get back up, and when he did, Takuya once again dived off for another Flare Blitz...

...ONLY FOR CRASH TO SIDESTEP AND CATCH HIM IN MID-AIR AND HIT THE AFTERSHOCK (Side Effect)!

"AFTERSHOCK!" Church shouted. "TAKUYA GOT TOO DAMN COCKY AND WAS CAUGHT WITH THE AFTERSHOCK!"

"THIS IS ONLY A MINOR SETBACK!" Sarge shouted. "TAKUYA WILL RECOVER BECAUSE HE IS A RED!"

Crash covered Takuya!

1...

2...

TAKUYA KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

Crash picked Takuya up, but the Warrior of Fire suddenly poked the bandicoot in eye, inciting boos from the crowd. The ref admonished Takuya as Crash held his eye in pain, and Takuya bounced off the ropes and back to Crash. Suddenly, the bandicoot brought Takuya down with a clothesline to huge cheers from the crowd! Takuya got back up only to be dropped this time with a dropkick from Crash! Takuya scrambled to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it, leapt at the middle ropes...SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY ON TAKUYA! COVER!

1...

2...

TAKUYA KICKS OUT JUST BEFORE THREE!

"Dammit, Crash is building speed and energy!" Sarge cursed. "Takuya, stop him!"

"Crash is on fire right now, and that's like asking for a death wish right there!" Church stated.

Crash grabbed Takuya from the ground and whipped him into the ropes once more, bending forward for a Back Body Drop. Takuya stops in front of him...grabs the arm and head...lifts him upward...GOES FOR ANOTHER DIGI-BLAZE! WAIT! Crash suddenly spins around and throws Takuya back into the ropes, and when he comes back...HURRICARANA BY CRASH INTO A PIN!

1...

2...

TAKUYA BARELY KICKS OUT IN TIME!

"Woah, Crash nearly stole one there!" Church called. "Takuya is getting his ass kicked all over the place!"

"Don't let this stupid bandicoot win, Takuya!" Sarge exclaimed. "You're a proud Red, you're better than this dirtbag!"

Takuya got back up...ONLY TO GET AN ENZIGURI KICK TO THE SKULL! Takuya was dazed as he fell to a knee, and Crash went to the nearest turnbuckle. He waited for Takuya to get back to two feet, and when Takuya did, Crash quickly ran up the turnbuckle, and backflipped and twisted off it...

...CRASH AND BURN! NO WAIT! TAKUYA MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! CRASH LANDS ON THE MAT BACK-FIRST!

"Ha, looks like little Crash...just crashed and burned!" Sarge laughed.

"That was the worst pun ever...of all time." Church replied.

Crash cried out in pain as he slowly tried to get back to his feet, but when he got to his knees, Takuya suddenly grabbed his head, and placed him in the Suplex position! Takuya lifted Crash up...

...AND SPUN 360 DEGREES FOR THE PYRO TWISTER (Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster)!

"YES, PYRO TWISTER!" Sarge exclaimed. "CRASH JUST GOT..."

"WAIT, LOOK!" Church shouted.

CRASH LANDED ON FEET BEFORE BEING PLANTED ON HIS FACE! CRASH GRABBED TAKUYA'S HEAD...

...AND NAILED THE WUMPA TWIST!

"WUMPA TWIST OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church called. "TAKUYA GETS PLANTED!"

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Sarge chanted.

The crowd went wild as Takuya rolled onto his back completely out of it, and Crash quickly climbed the turnbuckle! Crash crouched down on it before sizing up Takuya, then stood on top of it...

...AND DIVES OFF FOR THE CRASH LANDING! THE CROWD CHEERS AS IT CONNECTS!

"NO, NOT THE CRASH LANDING!" Sarge exclaimed. "TAKUYA, PLEASE KICK OUT!"

"Sorry Sarge, but you know what..." Church stated.

Crash covers Takuya!

1...

2...

3!

"Takuya Just Got Sarge'd!" Church exclaimed smugly.

**("No More Words" by EndeverAfteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Crash got off of Takuya and jumped into the air wildly and excitedly multiple times. His sister, Coco, clapped as she cheered for Crash, and the bandicoot in the ring swiftly climbed the turnbuckles and threw his arms out, shaking his head in a crazy and furious manner before jumping off. The ref raised his arm in victory as Crash flashed his signature crazy grin before suddenly spinning like an orange twister in the middle of the ring.

"How dare you steal my line, you dirty Blue!" Sarge cried out. "Only I get to use that amazing line! It's mine dammit!"

"Hey, it just seemed to fit the situation." Church chuckled. "I mean Crash just beat Takuya emphatically with a huge Crash Landing! It was the right time to use that particular line!"

"No it was not!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is a tragedy! A stupid, insane, out of control bandicoot beats a proud and glorious Red in Takuya! This is a dark day in Fiction Wrestling!"

Crash stopped spinning in the ring and continued to grin in the ring until his eyes laid upon the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling. He looked at it for a few moments before grinning even more wildly and exiting the ring. Crash walked up the ramp excitedly as his sister Coco followed him, and the bandicoot bounced his head up and down in fast motion before turning around and throwing his arms up into the air to the excitement of the crowd, Coco grabbing the hand and keeping it raised as well.

"That lasting glance to the Final Clash sign can only mean one thing!" Church stated. "Crash is looking to win the Royal Rumble Match! He has yet to win a World Title in his over 15-year tenure here in UCA! Is this year his year to finally win the Big One?"

"There is no way this dirtbag is going to win the Royal Rumble!" Church called. "With names such as Scourge, Shadow, Bowser, Jason, and Red, in Vince's McMahon's words, Crash has got no chance in hell!"

"Crash no doubt has an uphill battle in that Rumble one way or the other!" Church stated. "But in the business of Fiction Wrestling, anything can happen! Never count anyone out! And Crash will fight like hell no matter what in that match! This Rumble is shaping up to be a good one, no doubt about it!"

* * *

**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 1990**

_**Royal Rumble Moments: The**** First-Ever Rumble**_

"UCA started out in December 1989, late in that year." Force recalled. "We had crowned our first-ever UCA World Champion on the first day of the New Year of 1990. And I knew that after that, we had to keep the ball going. So, I took some inspiration from WWE, and created our very first PPV, Royal Reckoning."

_"Welcome everybody watching to UCA's very first PPV, Royal Reckoning!" Mickey Mouse shouted from the announcer table. "I'm Mickey Mouse joined by Pete, your commentary team for this historic night! Pete, is this PPV going to be earth-shattering or what?!"_

_"For once, I can agree with you!" Pete replied. "After all, tonight is going to be capped off with the first-ever UCA Royal Rumble Match! And only one can have that great honor of being the first winner!...My money's on the Shredder! No one is more dangerous than him!"_

_"Pete, don't go assuming anything yet, because anything can happen!" Mickey replied._

"I decided to take a little bit from WWE and go with my own Rumble Match." Force stated. "And like with Animated at the time, the winner would go on to face the World Champ at my own creation, Final Clash. But I knew that if the Rumble Match was going to take off in UCA, I was going to have to make the first installment in UCA shocking and historic. So...I called in a few people...

_"Who's going to be the next entrant in the Royal Rumble?!" Mickey exclaimed_.

_"Heh, who cares, it's not like it's going to be anyone big." Pete scoffed._

_5...4...3...2...1...The Pacman theme song plays to a huge ovation! A small round yellow guy suddenly runs out from the back and down the ramp, chomping his mouth at a super fast rate!_

_#7 Pacman_

_"PACMAN! OH MY GOSH!" Mickey screamed. "ONE OF GAMING'S GREATEST PIONEERS IS HERE!"_

_"HOW THE HELL DID FORCE GET THIS GUY?!" Pete shouted._

_..._

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_The Superman Theme Song suddenly plays on the loudspeakers to a thunderous ovation! Superman comes flying through the curtain with a salute to the crowd before landing in the ring and landing punches on everyone!_

_#15 Superman_

_"IT'S THE MAN OF STEEL!" Mickey yelled. "THE MAN OF STEEL IS ACTUALLY IN UCA! UNBELIEVABLE!"_

_"HOW THE HELL IS THIS DAMN POSSIBLE?!" Pete questioned._

_..._

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_The Dragon Ball Anime Theme song suddenly played out, and Piccolo came out from behind the curtain, the crowd in a frenzy as Piccolo slowly tore away his turban and cloak and cape and made his way down the ring!_

_#21 Piccolo_

_"NOW PICCOLO?!" Mickey exclaimed. "THIS IS JUST INSANE!"_

_"JUST HOW MANY MORE OF THESE SURPRISES ARE THERE?!" Pete shouted._

_..._

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_The Fat Albert theme song suddenly goes off, causing those in the ring to freeze still in shock and fear and looked towards the ramp, where Fat Albert suddenly appeared on the ramp to the shock of the crowd, and Albert smirked as he made his way down the ramp._

_"OH MY GOD, FAT ALBERT!" Mickey exclaimed. "FAT ALBERT IS HERE! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY EVERYONE IN THAT RING!"_

_"NEW FAVORITE! THERE'S MY NEW FAVORITE!" Pete shouted. "EVERYBODY, KISS YOUR BUTTS GOODBYE!"_

"I had a lot of big time stars come in as surprise entrants for that Rumble." Force explained. "Some of them were there for UCA full-time, while for others it was just a one time appearance. But all those appearances made the Rumble in UCA huge, got it a lot of attention, and many great moments happened like Shredder getting eliminated by Raphael in under a minute after entering, Fat Albert eliminating four guys at once including Superman, and even Buster Bunny managing to last over 30 minutes. But eventually...it came down to two..."

_"The first UCA Rumble has come down to just two men! Bugs Bunny and Fat Albert! One of them will main event the first-ever Final Clash!" Mickey exclaimed._

_Bugs groggily got up to his feet only to be knocked back down with a clothesline by Albert. Fat Alberto then dropped an elbow across the chest, before picking up Bugs and hitting a Gorilla Press on him, a smirk plastered on his face as the crowd booed him loudly._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like not even Bugs Bunny can overcome Fat Albert..." Mickey said grimly._

_"Of course not! He's just a rabbit, while Albert is a monster of a man!" Pete stated strongly. "It was over before Bugs even got to the final two! Time to see that Bunny get squashed!"_

_Fat Albert looked down at Bugs before backing up into the ropes, running towards the prone bunny, and then jumped up for the Albert Splash (Running Body Splash)! But Bugs suddenly rolls out of the way! Albert crashes down to the ground to a roar of cheers, and as Albert gets to his feet, Bugs suddenly hits him with a Jawbreaker, staggering him back a bit! Bugs then crazily unloads punch after punch on Albert, managing to back him up into the ropes! Bugs then tries to clothesline him over the top, but Albert wouldn't budge it! Bugs tries it one more time, but same result! Bugs backs up and rushes at Albert, but Albert bends over and Back Body Drops the bunny over the top rope! Albert cheers in victory..._

_...but Bugs manages to land on the apron! Albert turns around and sees this, rushing at Bugs...BUT BUGS PULLS DOWN THE TOP ROPE! ALBERT GOES FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE GROUND! THE CROWD GOES WILD AS BUGS GETS BACK INTO THE RING AND CHEERS!_

_"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble Match, Bugs Bunny!"  
_

_"BUGS HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mickey shouted. "BUGS HAS OVERCOME THE ODDS! BUGS BUNNY HAS WON THE FIRST UCA ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"FOUL! I CALL FOUL!" Pete shouted. "THAT DAMN ANNOYING BUNNY CAN'T WIN!"  
_

_"HE JUST DID, PETE! BUGS BUNNY IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH!" Mickey proclaimed._

"I have to thank Bugs Bunny for a lot of things." Force admitted with a smile. "He and I are good friends even to this day, and he really helped out my company by being its biggest star in its early years. Winning the first Royal Rumble in UCA helped established that fact, and overcoming Fat Albert of all people at the end was a real memorable moment for him and the company in its early stages. Thanks to him, the Royal Rumble in UCA took off and has really been a huge success. There can be many winners of the Royal Rumble, but there can only be one first-ever, and that honor rightfully belongs to Bugs Bunny."

_The final shot is Bugs Bunny raising his hands in triumph in the center of the ring as the crowd goes wild for him, the last man standing in the ring._

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY! The next part of Week 2 is finally here, and I'm a bit proud of some of the matches I pulled off here! Combined that with some good segments and promo, and a UCA Rewind going back to the very beginning, I'd say that this was a very good chapter! I plan on finishing this week up very soon to meet a certain deadline, so expect the final part of Week 3 very soon. __And that deadline is the Fiction Wrestling Awards 2012, which will feature UCA as well in several of its award categories. So fans of UCA, make your voices heard and support UCA as it participates in its first-ever crossover event with other companies._

_And as always, if you have an idea for a rivalry, or something to happen during a current feud or rivalry, or something you want to be shown in a future UCA Rewind, let me know in a review or PM, and I will take iit into consideration._

_Thank you for reading and supporting UCA, and be sure to leave a review, as they are always appreciated. See you next time, everybody!_


	6. Monday Night Flame Week 2 Part 3

_**Universal Character Association: Week **__**2**_

* * *

The Titantron shows the backstage area once more, this time the hallways where were see three familiar characters, the Sony Saints. Sly Cooper was leaning against the wall with his cane in his arms, Ratchet was sitting on one of the nearby boxes, and Jak was steadying himself on a nearby box with a frustrated expression on his face. Sly suddenly sighed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well...last week wasn't exactly the best night for us, was it?" Sly asked.

"Of course it wasn't!" Ratchet replied. "I mean, last week, I lost a Triple Threat match that could've put me in line for a Cruiserweight Title shot if I won! That's a real bummer if you ask me, that Cruiserweight Title means a lot to me you know!"

"Hey, at least you lost to a nice and respectable kid like Tidus." Jak pointed out with a frown. "And there's the fact you didn't get pinned. Me, on the other hand, I got screwed by that opportunistic asshole, Scourge! I had him, and then he low blowed me out of the ref's view! I swear, if I ever get my hands on him in the future..."

"You two had rough nights, no doubt, but to be honest, I think I disappointed the group the most..." Sly stated. "I had a chance to bring gold back to the Sony Saints, I had the opportunity to be the Hardcore Champion for the stable. I was so close too, I was in the final two. I had Senji set up for the win...but then I got put through a table and lost. I'm the leader here, I'm supposed to succeed so the group can flourish, but failed...I feel really bad for letting you all down..."

"Hey man, don't feel like that, we all let down the group some way last week." Ratchet stated. "I guess last week was just an off day."

"Yeah but you know what, I'm not going to let this slow me down!" Jak stated as he punched a fist into an open palm. "Fox isn't letting his recent losses keep him down, so why should we? We're the Sony Saints, for crying out loud!"

"You know what Jak, you are absolutely right!" Ratchet grinned. "Look at all we've done! Our group has captured Tag Titles, Cruiserweight Titles, Hardcore Titles, and even World Titles! We're one of the greatest groups ever in UCA!"

"And as leader, I guess it's my duty to make sure we don't stay down because of this little setback." Sly chuckled. "We've been through worse, one bad night isn't going to keep the Sony Saints down! I mean, we even had a game starring us three all together, I think it's time to remind everybody just how great the Sony Saints are!"

"And that starts tonight!" Ratchet proclaimed. "In a few moments, me and Jak are going to face Team 2D. Those two are going to be a challenge, they're arguably the greatest team that UCA has ever seen, and they're coming off an impressive victory."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter." Jak smirked. "If Daxter were here, he'd say those two are nothing but complete jokes and that we would walk all over them. And there's no doubt that he would be right, we're going to put that cat and mouse in their places."

"Heh, too bad I can't be out there with you kicking some tail as well, but unfortunately, it's just two-on-two." Sly chuckled. "Still, I know you guys don't need my help at all to take them down. So time for you both to go out there and give them a good ol' fashion beating courtesy of the Sony Saints!"

"Yeah, and we'll be one step closer to those Tag Team Titles!" Ratchet grinned. "Come on, Jak, time to show that we're just as good together as we are individually!"

Jak and Ratchet then left for the ring area, with Sly smirking at what just occurred between them.

* * *

The scene changes to another hallway in the back, where Tom and Jerry were walking down to the ring area with confident smirks on their faces as they conversed with one another.

"Heh, ready to put down another few wannabe wrestlers on our way to our eighth Tag Team Championship?" Tom asked his partner.

"Heh, you bet! Once we gain yet another victory, it's only a matter of time before we break our own record." Jerry replied confidently. "We won the Duos Title in UWE again, and we will win the titles here again in UCA soon too! We'll be the first team to hold tag titles from two companies at the same time! Luigi may be getting a shot at those titles at Royal Reckoning, but it doesn't matter who wins, because they'll fall to us like all the rest!"

"Heh, you got that right, but you know what, whoever wins will at least be more of a challenge than those stupid Elrics!" Tom chuckled. "I mean, even our opponents tonight have been Tag Team Champions before! The Elrics have never been Champs! Not just in UCA, but almost everywhere in Fiction Wrestling!"

"Yeah, they failed at Brawlapalooza over on CASZ to get the titles!" Jerry chuckled. "They may have won the titles at Anime Mania in AWF, but those titles are garbage anyway. They'll fail at WrestleMania in WWE, and they'll most certainly fail here in UCA! They're the biggest tag team chokers ever!"

"Yeah, too easy to beat them last week!" Tom grinned. "But hey at least they were a good warm-up on our way back to championship glory!"

"You said it." Jerry nodded.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Tom and Jerry smirked as they heard their music being played in the arena, and Tom turned to Jerry. "Ready to dish out some non-stop violence, partner?"

"Always ready, partner." Jerry smirked. "Time to show Jak and Ratchet how to really be a team."

The two then walked towards the ring area, a confident stride in their step.

* * *

The crowd booed loudly as the music continued to play, and once the music picked up, Tom and Jerry came out side by side onto the stage, Tom raising his hands to his sides while Jerry crouched down before standing, raising his hands into the air with their fingers forming the "V"signs. The two looked at each other and smirked before jumping into the air and high-fiving each other before throwing the fists threw the air in unison and made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. Both of them got onto the turnbuckles and raised their hands to the air, forming the "V" sign with their fingers.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Well, Tom and Jerry aren't lacking in confidence, that's for sure." Church stated. "After gaining a victory over the Elrics last week, Team 2D looks to continue their momentum so they can hope to challenge the winner of the Tag Title Match at the Royal Reckoning. Though they pulled no punches in their comments on the Elrics."

"Hah, and every single thing they said is true!" Sarge said. "The Elrics choked at Brawlapalooza! They are the worst tag team ever! Of all time! They'll never be champions in UCA!"

"Tch, of course you would say that, Sarge." Church scoffed. "Team 2D may think the Elrics are a joke, but they better focus on their opponents tonight, or they'll be lying on their backs soon enough!"

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"And their opponents, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"Jak and Ratchet look to get the Sony Saints back on the winning side of things after a clean sweep of losses last week!" Church pointed out. "Former Tag Team Champions in their own right, Jak and Ratchet are no doubt going to give Team 2D a run for their money!

"Damn these Blue-loving Sony Saint bastards to hell!" Sarge cursed. "I hope Team 2D gives them violence they have never experience before! I hate them so much!"

"You're just mad at them because they beat they beat the crap out of you in 2010." Church stated.

"They should have never put their hands on a glorious Red such as myself!" Sarge cried out.

It was soon decided that Ratchet and Jerry would start the match and the ref rang the bell. Ratchet started things off by grabbing Jerry's head in a side headlock, and wrenched on it bit before executing a Snapmare Takedown, keeping the arms around the head. Jerry quickly wrapped his legs around Ratchet in a Head Scissors before Ratchet kipped out of it. Both got to their feet where Jerry got kicked in the gut, and Ratchet wrapped his arms around Jerry's waist and hit a Side Suplex! Ratchet once again locked in a Side Headlock, but this time Jerry slowly got back to his feet with Ratchet in tow, and suddenly hit a Back Suplex on Ratchet! Jerry covered, but Ratchet kicked out before a count could be made. Both got back to their feet, and Ratchet caught Jerry with another Snapmare Takedown.

"Ratchet's being very slow and technical right now." Church noted. "Surprising considering how much of fast high-flying guy Ratchet is."

"That damn Ratchet is trying to throw Jerry off his game!" Sarge stated. "Don't let that Sony Saint get to you! Take him down with great violence!"

Ratchet wrenched his arms in another Side Headlock, but like before Jerry slowly got to his feet with Ratchet in tow. He pushed Ratchet off him into the ropes, but Ratchet hit a Standing Shoulder Block on his way back. Ratchet then bounced off the ropes again, but Jerry turned over on his stomach, and Ratchet leaped over him. When Ratchet came back, Jerry got up and lifted Ratchet up for a Hip Toss...

...Ratchet turns it into a Monkey Flip in mid-air! Jerry arches his back in pain before he gets back up...HUGE DROPKICK FROM RATCHET! Cover! 1...2...Jerry kicks out in time! Ratchet quickly picked up Jerry and whipped him, but Jerry reverses and whips Ratchet into the corner. Jerry follows in, but Ratchet caught him in the jaw with a lifting knee! As Jerry backed up in pain, Ratchet leaped onto the second turnbuckle and dived off. Diving Neckbreaker on Jerry! Ratchet quickly dragged Jerry to his corner and tagged in Jak! Both of them dragged Jerry to the middle of the ring before Jak suddenly landed a Backstabber on Jerry! Jerry stood up in pain...BEFORE WALKING INTO A DOUBLE KNEE JAWKBREAKER FROM RATCHET!

"Damn what a move!" Church called. "Backstabber followed by a Codebreaker! That's innovation for ya!"

"They stole that from Beer Money!" Sarge yelled out. "Thieving bastards the lot of them!"

"Have you forgotten that this is wrestling? No move is off limits to anyone, idiot!" Church replied.

Jak covered Jerry as Ratchet got on the apron!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out in time!

As Jak picked Jerry back up, the mouse swiftly punched Jak in the gut, forcing him to let go. Jerry followed up with a European Uppercut that staggered Jak back a bit. Jerry rushed foward at Jak...Jak bring Jerry down with a hard clothesline! Jak grabbed Jerry and placed him in the Suplex position and lifted him up...

...Jerry suddenly reverses it into a Small Package! 1...2...Jak kicks out in time! Jak gets up and throws another clothesline at Jerry...the mouse quickly ducks it, gets behind Jak, lifts him up...Atomic Drop! Followed by a Bulldog! Jerry makes the cover! 1...2...

NO! Jak kicks out just in time! Jerry drags Jak over to their corner and tags in Tom to boos!

"Aha, now Tom is in the match after Jerry showed how stupid Jak is!" Sarge laughged. "Time for some good ol' violence!"

Tom and Jerry whipped Jak into the ropes and when he came back, Tom grabbed him in a Sidewalk Position...Jerry grabbed his head while being held by Tom...

...SIDEWALK SLAM AND REVERSE DDT COMBO!

"Damn, there's that teamwork that made Tom and Jerry seven-time champs!" Church called.

"And nobody can ever hope to match it! Especially the Elrics!" Sarge stated.

Tom hooks the leg as Jerry gets on the apron!

1...

2...

Jak kicks out just before the three!

Tom picked Jak and kneed him in the gut before hitting a Gutwrench Suplex on him. Tom then picked him back up and whipped him into the ropes, but Jak ducked a clothesline on the way back, bouncing off the ropes again to strike Tom. But the cat suddenly lifted him up by the legs...Flapjack on Jak! Jak got back to his feet holding his face in pain, when Tom grabbed him from behind...FULL NELSON SLAM! Tom drops for the cover! 1...2...

NO! Jak kicks out! Tom picked Jak up before sending him back down with a knee to the head. Tom climbed up to the nearest turnbuckle, and quickly dived off for a Top Rope Senton Splash!...JAK ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Tom crashes to the ground back-first, crying out in pain.

"Oh no, Jak rolled out of the way!" Sarge cried.

"And it looks the old saying isn't true after all." Church stated. "Cats really don't land on their feet."

Jak saw the position that Tom was in and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, and once on top, waited for Tom to get his feet. When the cat managed to get his feet, Jak leaped off...Diving Forearm Smash to Tom! Jak rolled across the ring and swiftly tagged in Ratchet, who then scaled the turnbuckle. Tom got to his feet in a daze and turned around, and Ratchet dives off and hits a Missile Dropkick!

"Subsequent dives from Jak and Ratchet have put Tom down!" Church stated.

"But it can't be for the count, it can't be!" Sarge said.

Ratchet quickly hooks both legs!

1...

2...

Tom kicks out at 2.8!

"Yes, Tom shows how much of a Red he is!" Sarge cheered.

"And how does kicking out mean he is a Red?" Church questioned.

"Because only a Red would have kicked out of that, while Blues like you would have gone crying home to Mommy!" Sarge replied.

Ratchet swiftly picked up Tom and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep on him. He then bounced off the ropes and landed a Jumping Elbow Drop on the cat. He then picked up Tom, and then leaped at the second ropes, springboarding off them...Springboard Back Elbow! No wait! Tom catches him in mid-air in a Full Nelson, lifts him up...FULL NELSON BOMB! Tom quickly hooks the leg!

"Holy crap, where the hell did that Full Nelson Bomb come from?!" Church exclaimed.

"Ha, looks like the Saint's plan backfired!" Sarge laughed. "Chalk one up for the Reds!"

1...

2...

RATCHET GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Ratchet replies with 'Like hell I'm letting you chalk up a win!'" Church stated.

"And to that I say...SCREW YOU, SONY SAINT!" Sarge shouted.

Tom groaned in frustration as he picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, but when Ratchet was bouncing off the ropes, Jak tagged himself in, unbeknownst to Tom. Tom went for a clothesline, but Ratchet ducked it. The cat turned around, and when he did, Jak quickly got into the ring. Ratchet hit a sudden Sit-Out Jawbreaker, staggering Tom back...

...AND INTO A GERMAN SUPLEX FROM JAK, BRIDGED INTO A PIN!

"Sam Hell, what did I just see?!" Sarge stated. "That was as wrong as Reds losing to Blues!"

"That was innovative, a Sit-Out Jawbreaker sending Tom into a German Suplex!" Church called. "And now Tom may be out for a three count!

1...

2...

JERRY COMES IN AND BREAKS THE PIN WITH A KICK TO THE GUT!

"Thank God for Jerry!" Sarge sighed in relief. "Losing to the Saints would've been just as bad losing to the Elrics!"

"Would you please stopping ribbing on the Elrics?!" Church exclaimed.

"Never!" Sarge replied.

Jak held his stomach in pain as Ratchet rushed at Jerry, but the mouse Back Body Drop him over the top rope! But Ratchet lands on the apron, and when Jerry turned around, Ratcher socked him right in the mouth. Jerry fell to the ground a few feet away and slowly got back up as he held his jaw. Ratchet readied himself and when Jerry got up, Ratchet springboarded off the ropes...INTO A DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER FROM JERRY!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "Double Knee Gutbuster in mid-air!"

"That's how you do a move, you damn Saints!" Sarge cried out.

Ratchet bounced off Jerry's knees and screamed in pain as he rolled across the ring hold his stomach. Jerry got up and smirked down at Ratchet, trash talking the falled Lombax before turning around...AND GETTING SPEARED TO HELL BY JAK!

"No! Jerry!" Sarge cried out in despair.

"Well, looks like Jerry's broken in two! Someone pick up the broken pieces!" Church called out.

Jerry was laid out as Jak got off him, looking down at his carcass ...and was turned around into a HUGE CUTTER BY TOM!

"Cutter by Tom!" Church called. "Tom just laid out Jak in an instant!"

"Yes! Jak my boy..."

1...

2...

JAK KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON, DAMMIT!" Sarge called.

Tom pounded the mat in frustration before picking up Jak, but the Eco Man suddenly wraps his arms around Tom's waist...BRIDGING NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX! JAK HAS TOM PINNED!

1...

2...

TOM KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

"Woah, Jak nearly pulled one over on Tom there!" Church called.

"But he didn't, which shows how inferior Jak is to Tom and Jerry!" Sarge called. "Bring the violence to them, Tom and Jerry! They deserve it!"

Jak got up and suddenly mounted Tom with punch after punch, dazing the cat even more. After several repeated punches to the skull, Jak picked the cat up, and placed him in the Suplex position, inciting a huge pop from the crowd! Jak lifted Tom up...Jerry suddenly comes in and Dropkicks Jak's knee!

"Jak was an okay wrestler...but then he took a Dropkick to the knee." Sarge stated.

"Oh God, you just did two things there." Church stated. "First, you used an overused meme from Skyrim, and second, you stole that line from Tarble on Animated!"

"No I didn't! It's my line, dammit! My line!" Sarge stated. "Reds for life!"

"God, you're an idiot!" Church shouted.

Jak let go of Tom as he fell to a knee, holding his hurt knee. Tom landed on his feet, and Jerry said to him "Tom! Time for some Non-Stop Violence!" Tom nodded and Jerry grabbed Jak and whipped him into the ropes as Team 2D got into position! As Jak bounced back...

Jerry lifted him up by the legs...Tom jumps up to grab the head...

RATCHET SUDDENLY TACKLES TOM DOWN TO THE GROUND MID-MOVE! Jak takes advantage of the situation, grabs Jerry's head mid-lift...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DDT!

"Ratchet makes the save and Jerry gets planted with a DDT as a result!" Church called. "Talk about close calls!"

"No! No one interrupts the Non-Stop Violence! NO ONE!" Sarge screamed.

Jerry is laid out as Tom and Ratchet scramble to their feet and Ratchet rushes at the cat...Tom sidesteps him and Ratchet goes shoulder-first into the post! The crowd "Ooohh's" as Ratchet falls out of the ring, holding his shoulder in pain. Tom pants a bit at the close call as he turns around...Jak kicks him in the gut, and places him in the Suplex position! Jak lifts him up...

...but Tom suddenly stays on the ground and lifts Jak up instead...DROP SUPLEX ON JAK!

"This is absolute chaos right now!" Church stated. "Who the hell are the legal men right now?!"

"I think it's Jak and Tom, and guess what, Jak is about to get Sarge'd in the worst way!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom leaned onto the ropes as he recuperated for a bit before walking over to Jak and picking him up when...

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"What the?!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tom snapped his head to the stage, where Ed and Al walked out onto. The two brother stood on the stage, Ed crossed his arms while Al placed his hands in his pockets, both looking at Tom in the ring with a calm look.

"It's the Elrics!" Church called. "They have just crashed this party! And I bet your ass that they heard about Team 2D's remarks about them!"

"Those damn wastes of space don't deserve to be here, nor should they be here!" Sarge exclaimed. "Get out of here, you stupid alchemists! You don't deserve to be in the presence of Team 2D!"

Tom let go of Jak as he walked over to the ropes, glaring at the Elrics and yelling out a few choice words at them, but the Elrics did not budge one bit, continuing to look at Tom with calm expressions. Tom glared at the two for a few more moments before turning around and going back to Jak. He picked the Eco Man up...

...Jak suddenly kicks him in the knee! Tom nearly buckles as he holds his knee in pain, and Jak kicks him in the gut! Jak grabs him in a front facelock, throws Tom's arm over his head...

...lifts him up...

JAKHAMMER CONNECTS!

"JAKHAMMER!" Church shouted. "TOM FOCUSED ON THE ELRICS TOO MUCH AND PAID FOR IT BIG TIME!"

"NO! JERRY, SAVE HIM!" Sarge cried out.

Jerry got back into the ring and rushed at Jak...only for Ratchet to catch him with a Spinning Heel Kick! Jerry is down as Jak covers Tom!

"Jerry won't be doing any saving tonight!" Church called out.

"NO! Kick out, Tom, kick out!" Sarge begged.

1...

2...

3!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge screamed in despair.

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

"Here are your winners, Jak and Ratchet!"

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd as Jak got off Tom and the ref raised both his and Ratchet's arms in victory! Jak and Ratchet smiled in triumph as they high-fived each other before getting on the turnbuckles to celebrate. On the stage, Ed and Al finally cracked smirks at what had just transpired as they clapped in congratulations of their victory.

"Jak and Ratchet have just made up for last week's losses with a huge win over Team 2D!" Church said. "Talk about a turnaround for these two!"

"Oh fudge buckets, this is not right!" Sarge said. "Those Saints won only because of the Elrics distracting Tom and Jerry! Those brothers shouldn't have even been out here in the first place! They screwed Team 2D!"

"Well, Tom and Jerry shouldn't have made those comments on them." Church retorted. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, and this was the Elrics' reaction."

The Elrics continued to smirk and clap for a few more seconds before walking off the stage and to the back. Jak and Ratchet continued to celebrate and play to the crowd for awhile before they exited the ring and made their way backstage. Tom and Jerry finally stirred in the ring and slowly got up, and when they did, they realized exactly what happened and anger stirred within them. Jerry pounded the mat in frustration with Tom yelling out "You Elrics are going to pay for this! You just earned yourself one-way tickets to non-stop violence!"

"Man, Tom and Jerry are pissed!" Church pointed out. "They're almost as pissed as Chaos was earlier tonight!"

"Can you blame them?!" Sarge replied. "Thanks to the Elrics, they lost this match-up, and their plans to become Tag Team Champions have been derailed! There will be hell to pay, I assure you!"

"I got to agree with you, Team 2D are going to retaliate big time here!" Church called. "And you can bet, these two teams will leave violence in their wake!"

* * *

The focus goes to the Titantron as it shows the backstage area, but this time, it shows an absolutely darkened room with only a dim light showering it. It was absolutely bare, with no furniture or even lockers inside of it. Suddenly, the camera turned to the right, and Chaos the Hedgehog was shown, leaning against the wall of the room with his held down, UWE Omega Title over his shoulder as the darkness cloaked him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog..." Chaos began venomously. "The Ultimate Life Form...a being created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik to be the greatest warrior ever...one half of the infamous D-Hedgeration X...a three-time World Champion...truly a great in UCA...however...even the Ultimate Life Form is no match for a God..."

Chaos lifted his head up to the camera, eyes containing unbridled rage. "Earlier tonight, you did something that no being with common sense should have ever done. You cost me a match...but not just any match, oh no, you cost me a match against my hated enemy, Hope the Hedgehog! And that, Shadow, was your not only your mistake, but your death sentence. You dare defy me, you dare to disrespect me, you dare try to make a fool of me. Well...I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to do this any longer. I won the UWE Omega Title at Bad Blood, cementing my reign, my rule over UWE as its King, its God. And soon the same will befall UCA, and you will be the first one to fall as I fulfill that destiny. You have made the mistake of crossing me, Shadow, and you will pay the price. For all your strengths, you are nowhere close to my destructive capabilities, to my power, and once I'm done with you, you will be lying on the ground in a pool of your own blood, forced to bow before me as I stand tall."

Chaos flashed an evil, sadistic smirk at the camera. "After all, even the Ultimate Life Form must bow down to the God of Destruction." Chaos then chuckled darkly before it slowly turned into maniacal laughing as the scene faded to black.

* * *

The Titantron slowly changed scenes once more, this time going back to the interview area. Simmons was there with a microphone held up, and Bowser was standing right next to him, an intense and focused look on his face.

"Hey everybody, it's me, Simmons, ready to give you all an informative interview." Simmons stated. "I am standing here right now with Bowser, who will be competing in the high-stakes Triple Threat up next. Now Bowser, you..."

Bowser suddenly yanked the mic out of Simmon's hand and pushed the Red soldier down to the ground. Simmons' head bounced off the concrete as Bowser snarled at him before turning to the camera, bringing the mic up to his lips.

"Alright, time to keep this short and sweet. Listen up, I'M going to win the Triple Threat Match! Not because I am 'the smartest' like Scourge thinks he is, not because I am psychotic like Jason, no...I will win because I am the most dominant! I am a monster, a monster that cannot be stopped! Scourge's smarts won't do him any good while I'm pounding him into the ground, and Jason's insanity won't be able to stand up to my power as I crush him with it! This is my time, my moment! I will destroy these two, no problem, in this Triple Threat! And when I pin one of them, that No. 30 spot is all mine! Then no one will stop me! The Royal Rumble Match will be as good as mine! And I hope Mario is the champion by Final Clash, because if he is, I will gain vengeance for all the times he has humiliated me! I will win the Rumble, and then become the World Heavyweight Champion, and no one can stop me!"

Bowser threw the mic down to the ground as he stomped his way to the ring, leaving Simmosn lied out on the ground in pain, moaning "Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

"Bowser is on a warpath!" Church stated. "He wants to win this Triple Threat bad, you can see it in his eyes! I almost feel sorry for Jason and Scourge in this match!"

"Bowser has never had a World Title opportunity in UCA, and a victory here will give him the best chance possible to get one!" Sarge exclaimed. "Bowser will not be denied, the Koopa King is on a rampage!"

"You got that right, but Scourge and Jason want that win just as badly, and none of these guys can afford to lose!" Church pointed out. "I don't like any of these three one bit, but despite that, these three are going to fight with all their might in a match where they have everything to gain, and everything to lose."

The bell was rang a few times as the ring announcer spoke. "The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall, where the winner will be the 30th entrant in the Royal Rumble, and the one pinned or submitted will start the Royal Rumble at No. 1."

**_You Think You Know Me?_**

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)  
**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock signs, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"Introducing first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"The great King himself, Scourge, is ready for this match!" Sarge stated. "His promo earlier showed how confident he is, and why shouldn't he be?! He's got the smarts of Einstein practically!"

"That's overexaggerating at it's finest, Sarge." Church replied. "Scourge is no doubt a bastard, and the guy I least want to win this match. However, there's no denying how opportunistic he is! It takes just one moment for Scourge to swoop in and steal the win!"

"And can you imagine if he started the Rumble from #30?" Sarge questioned. "Scourge could come up with so many ideas with that entry! There could be nothing that could get in his way!"

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Boos continued to rain down from the crowd as lights turned dark and Jason came out onto the stage, head held down with the Intercontinental held in one of his hands. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head, a cold, stoic, evil expression on his face as he methodically made his way down the ramp. When he reached the ring, he leaped onto the apron, staring down the smirking Scourge for a second before entering the ring, raising his title in the airs midst the sea of boos.

"And introducing next, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Kreuger!"

"Earlier tonight, Jason found out that he will defend his Intercontinental Title against the angel, Pit!" Church recalled. "He ambushed the angel with an Absolute Destruction, but right now, Jason's got to worry about winning this match!"

"This is a must not lose situation for Jason!" Sarge exclaimed. "If he takes the fall in this match, not only will he be forced to defend against Pit at Royal Reckoning, but he will also have to start the Rumble first! That's the definition of being royally screwed!"

"That's a position Jason does not want to be in, I can assure you." Church agreed. "However, if he wins this match, he'll have a good deal of rest before entering that match!"

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The boos refused to stop as they may have gotten even louder as the music began to play, and Bowser, came out onto the stage and looked out to the crowd with a serious expression on his face. Giving out a brief sneer to the crowd, he roared with great might, breathing out fire in grand fashion. Bowser stomped his way down the entrance ramp before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring, the crowd continuing to jeer him the whole time.

"Introducing next, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing at 391 lbs. "The Lethal Enforcer" and "King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"As we just earlier, Bowser may be the most focused and determined out of all these guys!" Church stated. "He wants to win this match so damn bad! He feels if he wins this match, he will guarantee himself victory in the Rumble!"

"And not hard to see why!" Sarge stated. "He's already a danger in the Rumble with his size and strenght alone, but add entering last? My God, the destruction to all those in his path will be unimaginable!"

"And to Bowser, two little runts in Scourge and Jason aren't going to stop him!" Church stated. "This is going to be one hell of a fight, no doubt about it! Like them or hate them we're going to see hell in a few moments!"

Each man took a corner in the ring and the ref asked each of them if they were ready and then rang the bell. The three wrestlers slowly circled each other in the ring. Soon the three stopped, staring down one another in an old-fashion Mexican Stand Off. Suddenly, Scourge looked at Jason and nodded towards Bowser a few times. Jason looked puzzled until he got what Scourge was suggesting, and some contemplating, there was a reluctant nod, and suddenly the two dashed towards Bowser and began pounding down on them!

"Woah, right off the bat, Jason and Scourge double-team Bowser!" Church called.

"They realize that Bowser is too big of a menace of them!" Sarge stated. "They're looking to take him out before he gets dominant in there!"

Bowser bent forward as Jason and Scourge continued to bombard with punches and kicks, but after several moments, Bowser suddenly pushed them both off with an astounding amount of strength! Scourge landed on the ground hard and rolled out the ring, while Jason quickly rolled back to his feet and leaped back onto Bowser, pounding punch after punch into his face. The Koopa King was slightly dazed and Jason bounced off the ropes and dashed towards Bowser! The Koopa King suddenly takes Jason's head off with a Lariat! Jason is laid out as Bowser picks him up, and lifts him up for a Fallaway Slam.

"Fallaway Slam coming up!" Church called. "Jason's about go for a ride!"

Bowser walked around the ring carrying Jason with ease, smirking towards the booing crowd chanting "Overrated!" Bowser chuckled before turning around to his the Fallaway Slam...MISSILE DROPKICK FROM SCOURGE! Bowser goes down with Jason in his arms, and Jason lands on Bowser in a pin!

1...

2...

Scourge pulls Jason off of Bowser!

"Holy tamoli!" Sarge exclaimed. "That Missile Dropkick from Scourge nearly gave Jason that win! Scourge has to be more careful!"

Scourge picked up Jason and threw a right, but Jason blocked it and laid in a few right hands, backing Scourge up into a corner. Jason grabbed Scourge's and whipped him, but Scourge reverses and whips Jason instead...INTO A THUNDEROUS BIG BOOT FROM BOWSER! Jason is turned inside as he does a flip from the impact. Bowser then rushed towards Scourge, but Scourge with a Drop Toehold on Bowser! The Koopa King falls down and his face crashes down onto the second turnbuckle. Bowser slowly got back to his feet, holding his face in pain when Scourge grabbed his head from behind nailed a Scourge-O-Matic!

"Wow, Scourge actually manages to get the big man down!" Chuch stated.

"Why sound so surprised, Blue?" Sarge asked. "This is the King of the World we are talking about!"

"Who was most likely to get destroyed by Bowser." Church added.

Bowser rolled to the outside of the ring, holding the back of his head as Scourge then turned his attention to Jason. He picked him up, but Jason suddenly nailed a HUGE Knife Edge Chop across Scourge's chest. The crowd "Wooooo's" as Scourge cries out in pain, backing up into the ropes. Jason ran towards Scourge...Scourge Back Body Drops him over the ropes and onto Bowser...

...BOWSER CATCHES HIM IN HIS ARMS! With a mighty roar, Bowser proceeded to throw Jason face-first into the steel post! "Ooooohhh" could be heard from the crowd as Jason's head bounced off the post and he crashed to the ground. Bowser snarled down at Jason's prone body before turning to the ring...

...SUICIDE DIVE FROM SCOURGE ON BOWSER! The crowd gives a mixed reaction to the move as Bowser goes down and Scourge throws up rock signs with his hand in arrogant fashion. He then grabbed the body of Jason and threw him back in the ring!

"Damn, what a Suicide Dive from Scourge!" Church called. "That's not something we see often from the hedgehog!"

"That only goes to show you how important this is to Scourge!" Sarge stated. "He's willing to do any move if it means winning the match!"

Scourge slid into the ring and pinned Jason!

1...

2...

Kick out by Jason before three!

Scourge got up and landed a few stomps on Jason's body before picking him and nailing a Snap Suplex followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out again! Scourge landed a few punches to the skull before locking in a Side Headlock, squeezing his arms around Jason's head. Jason gritted his teeth as he slowly got to his feet with Scourge in tow, and suddenly lifts Scourge up for a Back Suplex. Scourge backflips onto his feet behind Jason, however, and pushes Jason away. Jason turns around, and sidesteps an rushing Scourge, and the green hedgehog crashes into the corner. Scourge slumps in the corner as he turns around, and the IC Champ runs towards Scourge...the hedgehog suddenly lifts him up by the legs...

...FLAPJACK ON THE STEEL POST!

"Oh my god!" Church called. "Jason's head just cracked on the top of that steel post!"

"Fudge pops, that was sicekning..." Sarge stated. "AND TOTALLY AWESOME!"

The crowd gives out a huge mixed reaction as Jason's head bounced off the post before slumping back into the ring and down to the ground! Scourge drops down for the cover!

1...

2...

NO! JASON KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Scourge looks up at the ref in surprise, shocked that Jason was able to kick out of that. Scourge looks down at Jason, who is now bleeding profusely from the head. Deciding to finish it, Scourge picks up Jason and places him in a front facelock. The crowd boos loudly as Scourge smirks arrogantly at them...

...JASON SUDDENLY LIFTS SCOURGE ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! A mixture of boos and cheers could be heard as Jason tries to go for Absolute Destruction, but Scourge manages to get out of it, and land behind Jason. He pushes the hybrid away...

...JASON SIDESTEPS AN INCOMING BOWSER! BOWSER SPEARS SCOURGE!

"GOOD GODLY MISS MOLLY!" Sarge cried out. "Bowser just Speared Scourge out of his boots!"

"About time Scourge was on the receiving end of a Spear!" Church called.

Bowser, though surprised, wasted no time in pinning Scourge!

1...

2...

JASON BREAKS UP THE PIN AT 2.9!

Jason picked up Bowser off Scourge as he delivered repeated knees to Bowser's skull. He then attempted to whip Bowser into the corner, but Bowser refused to budge...Bowser pulls Jason to him, and POWERSLAM ON JASON! Cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out at 2.99! Bowser picks up Jason and whips him into a corner. Bowser roars loudly before running full steam at Jason...Stinger Splash! Jason is crushed in the corner by Bowser before slumping down to the ground and rolls out of the ring. Bowser looks down at Jason with a snarl...

...Chop Block to Bowser by Scourge from behind! Bowser cries out as he is forced to a knee, and Scourge backs up a bit...RUNNING BULLDOG ON BOWSER! Scourge covers Bowser.

1...

2...

Bowser kicks out at 2.9!

"Scourge manages to get a nearfall on Bowser, but if he actually thought a Bulldog was going to keep Bowser down, he's not as smart as he says he is." Church stated.

"And he knows that, Bluetard!" Sarge replied. "The Bulldog was meant to inflict pain, and the cover was just to wear Bowser out! Scourge always has a plan, dirtbag!"

Scourge gets up as Bowser tries to do the same, but Scourge cuts him off with a Dropkick to the face. Bowser goes back down as Scourge looks at him, and suddenly, a wild smirk appeared on his face. He slowly backed up into a corner, a gleam in his eye, before crouching down and began to beg Bowser to get up, boos hailing from the crowd as he slowly chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..."

"Uh oh, Scourge may be looking to pay Bowser back from earlier with his own Spear!" Church called.

"And not even Bowser can do it as good as Scourge can!" Sarge stated.

Bowser began to get up to his feet, Scourge's anticipation growing by the second. Scourge's body began to shake as Bowser stood up with his back turned. Bowser turns around...Scourge rushes at Bowser...

...BOWSER CATCHES HIM WITH A STANDING SPINEBUSTER! The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Scoruge is lied out, and Bowser sneers down at Scourge before turning him over onto his stomach, stands over him and grabs the head...LOCKS IN THE KOOPA KLUTCH!

"KOOPA KLUTCH!" Chruch shouted. "Koopa Klutch is locked in! Scourge has nowhere to go!"

"Sweet mercy, Scourge is in trouble!" Sarge stated. "Being in this hold is almost as painful as being Grif!"

Scourge's eyes goes wide as Bowser pulls back the head from his position. Scourge claws at the mat, trying to find a way to escape from the hold. He then claws at Bowser's hand, trying to get him to let go, but Bowser's hold is too tight. Scourge then tries to move to the ropes, but Bowser is weighing down Scourge and keeping the hedgehog from moving. Scourge cries out in pain as Bowser pulls back the head even more! Scourge continues to flail his arms in desperation, but slowly, but surely, Scourge's eye began to droop as his movements began to slug a bit...

...he slowly raises his arm as his consciousness is fading from him...

...it shakes slightly...

"Oh man, Scourge is going to tap!" Church called. "Bowser's going to win!"

JASON GRABS BOWSER'S ARM FROM BEHIND, PULLING HIM DOWN TO THE MAT ON HIS STOMACH IN SURPISE, BREAKING THE HOLD! Jason wraps his legs around the arm...

...arms and hand around the face...

TOTAL CORRUPTION LOCKED IN ON BOSWER!

"TOTAL CORRUPTION!" Church shouted. "TOTAL CORRUPTION OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"And looks how tight he's got in, oh the humanity!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser growled in pain as Jason wrenched the head back as hard as he could, shouting "Tap out, you son of a bitch! Tap out!", blood dripping down from his face. Bowser only responded with a cry of pain, clawing at the mat as if trying to distract the pain! Bowser clenched his free hand into a fist and punched the mat, Jason only locking in the hold even tighter as a response. Suddenly, Bowser planted his fist on the ground and suddenly began to push his body off the ground! He takes a knee...

...AND SLOWLY BEGINS TO STAND UP WITH JASON'S TOTAL CORRUPTION STILL LOCKED IN!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "Bowser is standing up with that damn hold locked in and Jason handing off him! The strength of Bowser is ungodly!"

WAIT! Jason suddenly lets a hand go from his head and suddenly begins to elbow Bowser repeatedly across the skull with it! Bowser gets more and more dazed with each elbow to the skull! Jason elbows Bowser one more time...BOWSER FALLS BACK DOWN TO THE MAT ON HIS STOMACH! JASON REAPPLIES THE TOTAL CORRUPTION!

"NO! JASON BRINGS BOWSER BACK DOWN!" Sarge cried out. "SWEET GIBBLY GIBBLETS, BOWSER'S BEEN GROUNDED!"

Bowser cries out in absolute pain as Jason wrenches the head back the hardest he has ever had! Bowser tries to pry the hands off of him, but to no avail! Bowser slowly raises the hand...

...it's shaking uncontrollably...it goes down a bit before coming back up...

"BOWSER'S GOING TO TAP!" Church shouted. "IT'S OVER!

SCOURGE SUDDENLY SHOWS UP AND GRABS JASON'S LEGS! He pulls him away from Bowser with all his might, breaking the Total Corruption! He places his leg around Jason's legs...

...wraps Jason's legs around his...

...turns them over...

SCOURGACATOR! SCOURGACATOR LOCKED IN!

"GREAT SODIUM CHLORIDE, NOW THE SCOURGACTOR IS LOCKED IN!" Sarge shouted.

"IT'S SUBMISSION CITY RIGHT NOW!" Church added.

Jason cries out in pain as Scourge applied the hold, the green hedgehog shouting in intensity as he applied even more leverage to the hold. Jason cried out "Ah fuck!" at the shot of pain going through his body! Refusing to lose though, Jason pushed his torso off the ground with his hands, and slowly began to crawl towards the ropes with Scourge in tow...he inched closer and closer...

...he extended a hand towards the rope...

...the hand was only fingertips away...

...he raised it into the air for one final reach...

SCOURGE SUDDENLY DRAGS JASON BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!

"The King shows his smarts by keeping Jason away from the ropes!" Sarge exclaimed. "There's the intelligence of a true Red!"

Jason screamed in absolute pain as Scourge wrenched the hold as hard as he could! Jason bit the mat as the pain slowly became unbearable...Jason's arm was slowly raised into the air...

Scourge smirked wildly as he saw it shaking like crazy...it was just about to drop down...

BOWSER SUDDENLY GRABS SCOURGE'S THROAT! BOWSER LIFTS HIM UP AND HITS A CHOKESLAM!

"CHOKESLAM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted. "Bowser not only save this match-up, he may have just won it!"

Bowser drops down for the pin!

1...

2...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

Bowser is in total disbelief at Scourge kicking out, the green hedgehog rolling out onto the apron. Bowser gave a brief glimpse to Jason, who was holding his legs as he tried to get himself up. Bowser then turned his attention to Scourge, and reached over the ropes and picked him by his head quills...Scourge suddenly grabs the head and pulls down across the ropes! Bowser holds his throat in pain as he backs up and turns around...

...Jason shoots up and nails a Snap DDT! Jason covers him!

"Jason going for the win off that DDT! This could be it!" Church stated.

1...

2...

BOWSER SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

"Oh Jason was close!" Sarge stated. "These three proud Reds have given it their all, shown why they are the cream of the crop! I'm so proud of them!"

"Newsflash, Sarge, THEY AREN'T REDS!" Church shouted.

Jason rolled off of Bowser, still holding his legs in pain. Jason managed to catch sight of Scourge climbing up the corner to the top, and reacting quickly, he shot up and caught Scourge with a right as he was on the top turnbuckle! Scourge was dazed as Jason shook the pain out of his leg before climbing the turnbuckle to meet with Scourge. He delivered a few more punches to Scourge before placing his head in a front facelock and throwing his arm over his own head...

...Bowser suddenly gets up and places his head between Jason's legs...AND BACKS AWAY FROM THE CORNER WITH JASON ON HIS SHOULDERS! Realizing he was in trouble, Jason began to deliver punches to Bowser's head, but the Koopa King refused to let go this time! Scourge regained himself, and saw the position Jason was in. Thinking quickly, he crouched on the top turnbuckle for a moment...he stands up...

...Jason finally notices Scourge...

**SCOURGE SPEARS JASON OFF BOWSER'S SHOULDERS FROM THE TOP ROPE!**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Church cried out. "SCOURGE JUST SPEARED JASON STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"GREAT REDNESS, JASON IS BROKEN IN HALF!" Sarge cried out. "SOMEONE GET HIM HELP!

The crowd chanted "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" repeatedly in respone to the awesome move! Jason is absolutely limp and broken in the ring as Scourge scrambles to cover Jason and hooks both legs!

"THIS IS IT! SCOURGE IS GOING TO WIN! SCOURGE IS GOING TO WIN!" Church cried out!

**1...**

**2...**

**BOWSER BREAKS UP THE PIN WITH A DOUBLE AX HANDLE!**

"WE FORGOT ABOUT BOWSER!" Sarge shouted. "AND THE GREAT KOOPA KING JUST STOPPED THE MATCH-ENDING PIN!"

Bowser quickly picked up Scourge and began kneeing him in the stomach repeatedly several time before throwing him angrily into the ropes. Scourge panted in exhaustion as he leaned against the ropes, and Bowser runs towards Scourge...SCOURGE PULLS THE TOP ROPE DOWN, CAUSING BOWSER TO GO OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE GROUND! Scourge pants as he falls to his knees, taking a quick breather. He looks over at Jason, who is still lied out, and with a smirk, he goes over and picks up Jason...

**JASON SUDDENLY LIFTS SCOURGE ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!**

"ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!" Sarge shouted. "SCOURGE JUST GOT ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED!"

"JASON JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT!" Chruch shouted. "THAT HAD TO BE INSTINCT! JASON MAY HAVE JUST WON THIS MATCH!"

Scourge was laid out as Jason lied across the canvas, completely exhausted. Both men stayed like that for awhile, until Jason began to stir...he turned himself over...

...and drapes an arm over Scourge!

**1...**

**2...**

**BOWSER GRABS JASON'S LEG AND PULLS HIM OUT OF THE RING!**

"AGAIN, BOWSER SAVES THIS MATCH FOR HIMSELF!" Church shouted.

Jason got up to his feet, only for Scourge to grab his throat...AND SLAMS HIM DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE WITH A CHOKESLAM! An "Ooooohhh" could be heard from the crowd as Bowser roared loudly. He then looked over to the announce table, and with a sadistic grin, he began to tear apart the announce table to loud cheers from the crowd.

"OH SHIT, HE'S TEARING APART OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE!" Church screamed as he and Sarge moved away from the table. "THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!"

"AND THAT THING IS NOT GOING TO BE IN JASON'S FAVOR!" Sarge added.

However, unbeknownst to them and the crowd, Scourge rolled over to the side of the ring, slid under the ropes, and began searching under the ring for something. As this happened, Bowser pulled off the last of the TV Monitors from the table. Satisfied, Bowser grabbed the immobile Jason, placed him between his legs...lifted him up...

**BOWSER BOMB THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! THE CROWD GOES INSANE!**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Church cursed. "BOWSER JUST DROVE JASON THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!"

"GOOD LORD, THE CARNAGE IS UNGODLY!" Sarge cried out. "AND MY GREAT RED, THE CARNAGE IS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!"

Jason is absolutely destroyed across the announce table as his face is wearing the crimson mask. Bowser chuckled, reveling in his inevitable victory as he picked up Jason and threw the limp body into the ring. Bowser got onto the apron...

SCOURGE CRACKS A CHAIR ACROSS BOWSER'S SKULL! BOWSER FALLS TO THE OUTSIDE UNCONSCIOUS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "SCOURGE JUST DESRTOYED BOWSER WITH A CHAIR! WHERE DID HE GET THAT THING?!"

"HE MUST HAVE GOT IT FROM UNDER THE RING WHILE NO ONE WAS LOOKING!" Sarge cried out. "AND IT'S NO DQ SO IT'S LEGAL! SCOURGE WAS SO SMART TO PULL THAT OFF!"

Scourge smirked deviously as he threw the chair away and suddenly rushed over to Jason! He turned him over and hooked the leg, the crowd blowing the roof off with boos as he did so!

"OH NO!" Church shouted. "HE'S GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF BOWSER'S DAMAGE! SCOURGE IS GOING TO STEAL THIS THING!"

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I'm afraid...

**1...**

"NO! NOT AFTER A MATCH LIKE THIS!" Church shouted.

**2...**

"DAMMIT, JASON, KICK OUT! KICK OUT!" Church shouted.

**3!**

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

"FUCK! SCOURGE WINS!" Church cursed.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner and the No. 30 entrant in the Royal Rumble, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog! And Jason Krueger is now the No. 1 entrant in the Royal Rumble."

The crowd is absolutely livid as they pour boos and hatred onto the green hedgehog, chanting "Bullshit!" Scourge gets off Jason and gets on his knees, panting like crazy. He slides his hand through his quills as he smirked triumphantly, and the ref raised his hand in victory. The boos were the loudest they had even been in the night as Scourge got up and climbed the nearest turnbuckle, throwing up rock signs with his hand, shouting "The Royal Rumble is mine now!"

"I can't believe this!" Church shouted. "We had one of the most epic Triple Threat Matches I can remember in awhile, and then Scourge just goes and steals the pin on Jason after Bowser does the damn damage! Scourge didn't earn this win, he stole it!"

"Hey, it was No DQ, so anything goes!" Sarge shouted. "And besides, that's how Triple Threats work, taking advantage of another's work whenever you can! Scourge took advantage of opportunity, so I applaud him for being a true Red! His prize: being the last entrant in the Rumble!"

"Dammit!" Church cursed "Now that Scourge is the last entrant, who knows what the hell he will do with that spot?! I bet he's thinking of all sort of ideas right now on how to steal the Rumble this year! Just dammit!"

Scourge got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, making his way up the ramp. Bowser finally regained consciousness as he got up on his feet, wondering what just happened. He then looked at the prone Jason in the ring, then looked up at the retreating Scourge who stopped at the ramp and looked back at the ring. He saw Bowser, and chuckled at him before throwing up the rock signs before leaving the stage. Bowser then realized what happened and roared in absolute anger and he pounded the apron in fury. Bowser stomped his way away from the ring and up the ramp, shouting obscenities the whole way.

"I may applaud Scourge's smarts, but I also feel bad for Bowser." Sarge stated. "He was so close to winning the match, that entry spot was just in his grasp. But Scourge, unfortunately, outsmarted him."

"No doubt Scourge stole this win right from under Bowser." Church stated. "And while it's wrong what happened, no matter how I feel about the guy, he should at least be happy that he didn't get pin in this match. He still has a chance of getting a high entry number, but unfortunately, Jason ain't so lucky."

"Yeah poor Jason, his worst nightmare has come to life." Sarge stated. "Not only will he have to defend his title against Pit at Royal Reckoning, he now has to start the Rumble first later in the night. Poor Jason..."

Bowser leaves for the backstage area, leaving Jason still lied out in the ring for a few moments when suddenly...

**("Frontline" by Pillar)**

The crowd cheers loudly as the music plays and Pit walks out onto the stage and down the ramp, eyeing the prone Jason in the ring.

"It's Pit!" Church shouted. "And something tells me he hasn't forgotten what happened earlier tonight!"

"What is that angel doing here?!" Sarge cried out. "How dare he come out here unannounced when Jason's like this? No respect for a Red!"

Pit slid into the ring and stood over the fallen Jason, eyes unreadable as he stared down at the hybrid. Swiftly, he grabbed Jason and picked him. He placed him between his legs...hooks him up and ifts him into the air, spinning around...

WINGS OF ICARUS! THE CROWD CHEERS LOUDLY!

"The Wings of Icarus!" Church exclaimed. "Payback for that Absolute Destruction earlier!"

"How dare he take advantage's prone state! What a monster!" Sarge added.

Jason is once again lied out as blood continues to poor down from his head and Pit got out of the ring, grabbing Jason's title from the ring crew ringside and slid back into the ring. He once against stood over Jason for a few moments before raising the Intercontinental Title into the air, the crowd chanting Pit's name over and over again.

"Will THIS be the scene at Royal Reckoning when these two face off?" Church asked.

"No it will not!" Sarge denined. "No way is Jason going to lose to this Blue sympathizing goody-good angel!"

"We'll see about that, because right now, Pit has gotten one over on Jason." Church stated.

* * *

_(Promo)_

_"Next week..."_

_The Monday Night Flame stage is shown as fireworks go off from the stage_

_"In the main event, two men meet each other in the ring for the first-time ever..."_

_Flashes to a picture of Red's face looking out to the crowd...then flashes to the Senji giving out a wild smirk to his opponent..._

_"One the most accomplished and respected competitor UCA has ever seen..."_

_Shows Red delivering moves like Diving Clotheslines, Snap Neckbreakers, and Knee Breakers, and the Poke-Flow, then him raising titles in the air, and finally him standing tall at Final Clash._

_"The other a violent, yet determined warrior champion desiring the best fight possible..."_

_Shows Senji hititng people in the head with chairs, putting them through tables, then delivering the Invisible Black, then him winning the Hardcore Title, and then him standing tall on top of the Hell in a Cell._

_"Next week, eight-time World Champion Red faces Hardcore Champion Senji Kiyomasa for the first time ever en route to the Royal Rumble Match."_

_Alternates between shots of Red and Senji's moments of triumphs and accomplishment within the UCA, pulling off amazing moves before stopping on their confrontation in the interview earlier._

_"Who will gain momentum heading into Royal Reckoning?"_

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to backstage once again, back to Force's office, where the fox in question was smiling from ear-to-ear, obviously very pleased with something as his legs were placed on top of his desk.

"I am such an awesome GM." Force chuckled. "I mean, I make the best matches possible. That Triple Threat just showed that to be true. Ahhhh, I sure I hope I win that GM of the Year Award at the Fiction Wrestling Awards."

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open was heard, and Force didn't even flinch or open his eyes. "Let me guess...Tom and Jerry, am I right?"

Indeed, the cat and mouse duo appeared on screen in front of Force's desk, enraged, furious looks plastered all over their faces. They seethed for a few moments before opening to their mouths to speak, but Force beat to them to the punch.

"Let me guess again, you're mad that the Elrics distracted you and cost you two your match?" Force said.

"Hit the nail right on the head." Jerry confirmed, anger very much evident.

"And you two want to get payback on the two, and want me to do something about it." Force added without missing a beat.

"You got that right." Tom nodded with a furious frown. "Those overrated brothers think they can get away with what they did, but they aren't legends like we are! We want to show those two what happens when you mess with Team 2D!"

"Alright, let's see..." Force replied, thinking it over a bit. "I got it. You, Tom, will get your chance at payback next week. You'll face off against Ed one-on-one, and you both can have your partners at ringside if you want. That sound good?"

"Yeah..." Tom agreed. "That sounds perfect. We already proved we're better than them as a tag team, now we'll prove we're better as singles wrestlers as well! Let's go Jerry, we need to prepare so I can give Ed the worst beating of his life."

Tom and Jerry then left the office, leaving Force alone as the fox sighed. "Third time somebody has burst into my office today. Can nobody learn to do settle things by themselves? Oh well, comes with being the boss. Next week will sure be interesting." He then picked up the Dr. Pepper can on his desk and drank it.

* * *

"Force has made yet another match for next week!" Church stated. "It will be Tom taking on Ed, and no doubt they will have their partners at ringside to...'observe' the match, which is what they want you to believe." Church stated.

"Hah, perfect!" Sarge laughed. "Ed will pay for his treacherous actions earlier tonight! Watch next week to see the utter destruction of Edward Elric! It will be glorious...almost as glorious as seeing Grif get a shotgun to the face."

"Once again, your messed up logic blinds you from seeing how good the Elrics are." Church stated. "Tom will be out of his comfort zone, while Ed will have no problem in singles action. Tom may be in big trouble next week!"

"As if, Ed beating Tom would mean the end of the universe, and that ain't going to happen!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Whatever, anyways, it's finally time for our main event!" Church called as the bell rang a few times.

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, and is a 3-on-2 Handicap Match scheduled for one fall!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

Thunderous boos sounded from the crowd drowning the music as Mario and Luigi suddenly came hopping onto stage and jumped into the air with their fists raised, red and green pyro suddenly going off in sync with them. Landing on the stage, Mario and Luigi scowled at the crowd as Mario raised his title in their while Luigi raised his fist and they made their way down the ramp and entered the ring, Mario raising his title in the air and shouting at the crowd about being the best. The crowd responded with a whole load of middle fingers.

"Introducing first, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at a combined weight of 465 lbs., the World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros.!"

"Mario and Luigi are no doubt looking for some payback tonight!" Church stated. "Losing the Tag Titles and with Sonic returning, the brothers definitely got one hell of a bad night! And this match doesn't really favor them."

"Of course not! It's two against three, the Mario Bros are outnumbered!" Sarge exclaimed. "But don't worry, the glorious Red, Mario, will lead his team to victory over the Sonic Heroes, and show his superiority over that blasted blue rodent!"

"Yeah, live in that fantasy world of yours, Sarge..." Church said sarcastically.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played and Sonic came out onto the stage along with Tails and Knuckles on his left and right, respectively, Tag Titles around their waists. They soaked in the love from the crowd as Sonic began to breakdance on the stage impressively, Tails played to the crowd, and Knuckles bashed his fists together. Sonic ended his dance with a jump into the air, and when he landed, Tails and Knuckles pumped their fists in the air and blue, red, and yellow pyro shot out from the sides of the stage. The three anthros then ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, Tails and Knuckle climbing the turnbuckles and posing while Sonic threw his arms out in a pose in the middle of the ring.

"And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 652 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog and the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, the Sonic Heroes!"

"For the first time in six months, Sonic is back in action in the ring!" Church said. "And along with that, the reuniting of the Sonic Heroes! These three friends are no doubt excited, especially with a chance to truly pay these brothers back for the hell they put them through."

"These Sonic Heroes are phonies!" Sarge stated. "They need to have a numbers advantage in order to have a chance of beating Mario and Luigi! Dirty Blues the lot of them! They will be made fools of as Mario heads to Royal Reckoning to be the Last Man Standing!"

"Have you forgotten last week already?" Church questioned. "Mario and Luigi lost to Tails and Knuckles, and that was an even number match! Get your head on straight!"

The Sonic Heroes looked over at the Mario Bros., and Sonic flashed his signature grin over at Mario, irking the World Champion greatly. Eventually, it was decided that Tails and Mario would start the match, and once the others got on the apron, the ref rang the bell. Mario and Tails slowly met each other in the ring, and Mario shot out with a kick to the gut. Mario then landed a few rights to the skull of Tails, backing him up into the corner before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the adjacent corner. Mario followed him in, but Tails caught him in the jaw as he came in with a foot, staggering him back. Tails then ran forward and struck Mario in the chest with a Running Dropkick. Mario rolled over onto his stomach from the impact, and Tails went to pick him up, but Mario dropped him down with a Drop Toehold. Mario then maneuvered himself around Tails and locked in a Front Facelock.

"Mario takes quick control with a Drop Toehold and follows up with that Front Facelock." Church called.

"Ah, watching Mario be so technical is truly an amazing sight." Sarge stated.

Mario tightened his arms around the fox's head, but Tails slowly made his way to his feet with Mario in tow. The fox began to deliver punches to the gut, each one causing Mario to loosen his hold. Tails landed one final punch to the gut, causing to Mario to let go of him. Tails took this opportunity to land a sudden Hip Toss on the plumber. Mario scrambled to his feet, only to be met with a kick to the gut by Tails, who followed up with a Suplex on the red plumber. Mario arched his back in pain and Tails got onto the apron, sizing up the World Champion. Mario slowly got back to his feet, and turned around...Tails springboarded off the ropes...Mario catches him in mid-air with a Powerslam!

"Looks like Tails is as stupid as I thought he was!" Sarge stated. "How predictable can you be?"

Mario went over to his corner and tagged in Luigi who climbed up to the top turnbuckle and waited for Tails. The fox managed to get up and turned around...Diving Double Ax Handle from Luigi! Tails is down as Luigi drops for the cover! 1...2...Tails kick out! Luigi picked up Tails and whipped him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop. But when Tails returned, the fox leaped over him and rolled him up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Kick out before three! Luigi scrambled to his feet and ran at Tails...only to get a HUGE Dropkick to the jaw!

"Dropkick right to the mush!" Church said. "Luigi's jaw will definitely be feeling that in the morning!"

Luigi held his jaw in pain as Tails dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Knuckles to loud cheers. The two picked up Luigi, and Knuckles grabbed him from behind, and lifted him up and hit an Atomic Drop on him...SENDING HIM INTO A JUMPING COMPLETE SHOT FROM TAILS!

"Oh no, Luigi is felled by a damn double-team move from the Tag Champs!" Sarge stated.

"I'll say, that Jumping Complete Shot from Tails was sick!" Church called.

Luigi rolled onto his back as Knuckles dropped for the cover!

1...

2...

Luigi kicks out before the three!

Knuckles picked up Luigi and nailed a HARD Knife Edge Chop across the plumber's chest. Luigi held his chest in great pain as "Wooooo" was heard from the crowd, and Knuckles nailed another Knife Edge Chop, eliciting the same reaction. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi and hit an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Luigi rolled over to the side of the ring, but Knuckles just ran towards him and nailed a Dropkick on the lying Luigi, sending him out of the ring and crashing to the ground. Knuckles followed him, picking up the green plumber and then lifting him up into the air before dropping him head-first on the barricade!

"This match goes to the outside as Luigi gets a face full of barricade!" Church said.

"Poor Luigi...his face is going to look like hamburger if this keeps up!" Sarge said.

Luigi held his face in pain as he fell before being picked up and throw back into the ring. Knuckles got onto the apron and entered the ring through the ropes, but as he did, Luigi suddenly shot up and grabbed Knuckles by the head, dragging him through the ropes and to the center of the ring...Swinging Neckbreaker on Knuckles! Luigi hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out at 2.8!

"Damn, how the hell did Luigi get that Swinging Neckbreaker?!" Church asked. "He was getting his ass beat not a few moments ago!"

"It's called being resilient and resourceful, something you would know nothing about, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

Luigi wasted no motion in scrambling over to his corner and tagged in Mario to massive amounts of hatred. Mario waited for Knuckles to get back up and when he did, Mario ran forward at the echidna...Knuckles catches him with an Arm Drag! Mario scrambled to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked it, grabbed him by the waist from behind...GERMAN SUPLEX FROM KNUCKLES!

"Well, that definitely wasn't the way Mario wanted to get back into this match." Church stated.

"Temporary setback, that's all this is!" Sarge said.

Knuckles covered Mario!

1...

2...

Mario kicks out at 2.9!

Knuckles went to pick up Mario, but the plumber suddenly wrapped his arms around the echidna's waist...Northern Lights Suplex on Knuckles! Knuckles arched his back before being picked up up by Mario and whipped hard into the corner. Knuckles staggered out of the corner when Mario bounced off the ropes towards Knuckles, grabbed the head...RUNNING BULLDOG!

"Told you it was just a temporary setback!" Sarge gloated. "Mario showing Knuckles that he is the superior Red!"

"But for how long?" Church asked.

Mario covers Knuckles.

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out at 2.9!

Mario picked up the echidna, landing a few knees to the gut buckling before wrapping his arms around the waist and hitting a Gutwrench Suplex! Knuckles gritted his teeth as Mario bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across the throat! Mario with the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Mario wrapped his arms around the head in a Side Headlock on Knuckles. Mario tightened his arms around the head, but Knuckles slowly began to make his way to his feet with Mario in tow, and suddenly nailed an Uppercut Punch to the jaw! Mario let go of the hold as he staggered about in pain and Knuckles bounced off the ropes towards Mario and went for a clothesline! Mario ducked it though, grabbing the arm lifting him up...HALF NELSON BULLDOG!

"Mario stops any hopes for momentum from Knuckles!" Church said. "Damn, Mario seems to have a counter for everything!"

"Well of course he does, he's SUPER Mario!" Sarge stated. "Only Super Mario could be so amazing at countering!"

"Okay, I'm going to need a pair of pliers." Church stated.

"Why?" Sarge stated.

"So I can remove your lips from his ass!" Church exclaimed.

Mario covers Knuckles!

1...

2...

Knuckles gets the shoulder up at 2.9!

Mario got up and looked over at Sonic on the apron, and shouted "See your friend here? This is what's going to happen to you at Royal Reckoning!" Sonic only narrowed his eyes in response as Mario picked up Knuckles and lifted him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The crowd booed loudly as Mario chuckled at Sonic and suddenly flipped him off to even louder boos. He went for the Nintendozer, but Knuckles suddenly began to elbow him across the skull repeatedly, dazing the plumber and causing him to let go of Knuckles. The echidna turned Mario around and kicked him in the gut before bouncing off the ropes towards Mario...

...MARIO WITH A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER ON KNUCKLES!

"Damn, Mario just jarred Knuckles' spine big time!" Church said.

"Whew, so close, so close." Sarge stated. "Can't believe I was worried for a moment! Nothing can go wrong with Super Mario around!"

Mario quickly covered Knuckles!

1...

2...

KNUCKLES KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Mario, now a bit pissed, picked up Knuckles and turned him around...AND LOCKS IN THE MARIO FINALE (Cobra Clutch)!

"MARIO FINALE!" Church shouted. "That damn Mario's patented submission hold! Mario has made many guys tap out to this!"

"And soon Knuckles will tap like all the rest!" Sarge stated. "TAP, YOU STUPID ECHIDNA! TAP!"

Knuckles flailed around as Mario tightened the hold on the echidna. The plumber shouted insults at the writhing echidna, throwing him around a bit as the hold was tightened even more before looking over at Sonic. The hedgehog tried to encourage Knuckles to fight through it and the red plumber began to trash talk at the blue hedgehog. Sonic narrowed his eyes as Mario shouted "This is your fate, Sonic! You'll never take my World Title! Never!" Mario smirked as he continue to apply the hold...WHEN KNUCKLES SUDDENLY DROPS IN A SIT-OUT AND HITS A JAWBREAKER ON MARIO!

"Oh no, Knuckles takes down Super Mario with a jawbreaker!" Sarge cried.

"That's what you get when you take your eye off the ball, you cocky asshole!" Church shouted.

Mario let go of the Mario Finale as he staggered back a bit, holding his jaw in pain. Knuckles leaps over to his corner...AND TAGS IN SONIC!

"OH HELL YEAH!" Church shouted. "ROYAL RECKONING HAS COME EARLY! SONIC IS ABOUT TO GET HIS HANDS ON MARIO!"

Mario finally saw Sonic entering the ring and when he did...Mario quickly scrambled over to his corner and tagged in Luigi, rolling out of the ring to massive amount of boos.

"Mario says 'Not today, you blue bastard!'" Sarge stated.

"Oh come on, how cowardly can you get?!" Chruch exclaimed.

Sonic glared at Mario on the outside as Luigi entered the ring before turning his attention to the green plumber. Luigi rushed at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog ducked it and bounced off the ropes. Luigi turned around...Spinning Heel Kick from Sonic! Luigi got back up, only to be met with a Back Heel Kick from the blue hedgehog! Luigi stumbled to his feet, only to get hit with a Dropkick by Sonic, sending him into a corner. Sonic then rushed forward at Luigi and nailed a HARD Enziguri to the side of his skull!

"Sonic is on fire right now!" Church stated. "In what is his first taste of in-ring action in six months, Sonic's not showing any ring rust!"

"Show the ring rust, dammit! SHOW THE RING RUST!" Sarge shouted.

Luigi dropped down from the corner and Sonic covered him!

1...

2...

LUIGI KICKS OUT BEFORE THE THREE!

Sonic went to pick up Luigi but Luigi struck out with a punch to the gut, stunning him. Luigi followed up with a European Uppercut, sending Sonic into the ropes. Luigi grabbed Sonic's arm and whipped him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop. But when Sonic came back, he leaped over Luigi and ran at the ropes again. As Luigi turned around, Sonic leaped at the middle ropes and bounced off them...SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT ON LUIGI! Sonic hooks the leg!

1...

2...

LUIGI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Luigi is just getting his ass beaten right now!" Church called. "He's being outclassed on all levels!"

"No Luigi! Don't be a Grif! Do something!" Sarge pleaded.

Sonic picked up Luigi, who in desperation pushed Sonic away and into the ropes. Luigi went for a clothesline as he came back, but Sonic ducked it and placed his arm under Luigi's and around the head...he jumped with Luigi in tow...SPIN JUMP (Standing Moonsault Side Slam) CONNECTS!

"SPIN JUMP!" Church called. "That never gets tiring to watch! It's got to be over!"

Sonic hooks the leg as the crowd counts as well!

1...

2...

SONIC SUDDENLY ROLLS OFF LUIGI! MARIO STOMPS ON LUIGI INSTEAD!

"Oh no, Mario went for that damn blue bastard, but he moved out of the way!" Sarge stated. "Poor Luigi..."

Mario looked on in horror at what just happened before turning to Sonic who was now standing up. He rushed at Sonic and went for a clothesline, but Sonic ducked it...and Tails and Knuckles pull the top rope down, causing Mario to fly over them and fall down to the outside! Sonic called over to his friends, signifying to them put this away for good. Luigi and Knuckles obliged and entered the ring despite protests from the ref. Sonic picked up Luigi and handed him to Knuckles, who placed him between his legs, and lifted him up...AND HITS THE DEEP IMPACT!

"Knuckles with the Deep Impact!" Church said. "And no doubt, that definitely was a deep impact!"

"And I hate to say it, but the worse has yet to come for Luigi." Sarge stated.

Luigi was lied out across the canvas as Sonic encouraged Tails to go up top, and the twin-tailed fox was more than happy to oblige. Once climbing up the turnbuckle, he stood up on top, holding his arms to his side in a pose. He flipped off the turnbuckle...twisted in mid-air...

...TAILS HITS THE SPIRAL TAP!

"SPIRAL TAP!" Church shouted. "Tails just nailed a picture-perfect Spiral Tap!"

"Spare Luigi, please spare the brother of Mario!" Sarge pleaded.

Luigi was motionless as Sonic picked him up to his feet, and proceeded to lift him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The crowd cheered thunderously as Sonic made his way to the center of the ring, and Mario finally managed to stand up and saw what was happening. He ran over to the ring got on the apron, trying to save Luigi, but Tails and Knuckles rushed at him, forcing the plumber off the apron before he was struck down. Mario glared at the fox and echidna as they kept him out of the ring, and his fierce glare turned to Sonic, who flashed his signature grin at plumber...AND PROCEEDED TO HIT THE SONIC DRIVER (Attitude Adjustment/F-U) ON LUIGI!

"SONIC DRIVER ON LUIGI!" Church shouted. "That's all she wrote right there, and there's nothing Mario can do about it!"

"Luigi, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid..." Sarge began.

Sonic pins Luigi and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd." Sarge finished.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

"Here are your winners, Sonic and the Tag Team Champions Tails and Knuckles, the Sonic Heroes!"

The crowd was thunderous with their cheers as Sonic got off of Luigi and the ref raised his hand in victory, a big grin on his face. Tails and Knuckles smirked over at Mario before turning to Sonic and gave him big-time high fives. Sonic grabbed the arms of his friends and raised them in victory along with his victory, celebrating their victory. Mario was practically seething on the outside, glaring angrily at the trio of anthros in the ring before grabbing his World Title from the ring crew before walking around the ring. Sonic saw Mario walking away and smirked before motioning that the World Title was coming to him.

"Sonic and the Tag Champions get a definitive victory over the Mario Bros.!" Church stated. "Consider this a definitive message sent to the World Champion for Royal Reckoning!"

"The only reason those damn Sonic Heroes won was because of they had superior numbers!" Sarge cried out. "So Blue of them to be unfair! But at Royal Reckoning, it'll be one on one, and Mario will destroy Sonic!"

"Hey, it was Force who made this match a Handicap Match, the Sonic Heroes had no say in it!" Church replied. "If you were them, you would have used the numbers game as well! And after this showing, I have to say that Mario is in some serious shit at Royal Reckoning!"

Mario had made his way up to the stage when Sonic suddenly grabbed a microphone and began to speak. "Hey, Mario! Wait up! I got something to say!" Mario stopped and turned around to face Sonic with great anger. The blue hedgehog just smirked as he continued to talk. "Tick tock, Mario. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. At Royal Reckoning, your time is going to be up. Because in three weeks, I'm going to be the one who finally ends your damn reign as the Champ, and get you back for all you've done. At Royal Reckoning, I will be the World Heavyweight Champion and the LAST...MAN...STANDING! And _Mamma Mia_...you can't do anything about it."

Sonic dropped the mic and raised his arm in the air, his signature grin never leaving his face as Tails and Knuckles posed on the turnbuckles with their titles raised. Mario shook his head vehemently as he clutched the World Title to his chest, shouting "No! No! No!" at the blue hedgehog in the ring.

"Sonic has made it loud and clear, he's coming to Royal Reckoning to take the World Title!" Church stated. "And to be quite honest, I think he's going to do just that!"

"Well you would be wrong!" Sarge replied. "Mario has survived odds like this before, and he'll do it again! Mark my words, Mario will survive!"

"We'll see about that! With this match being Last Man Standing, the the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, it's going to be a war!" Church stated. "Man, what a night this has been! We saw a man's neck probably snapped, the No. 30 and 1 entrants decided, rivalries advanced, matches made for Royal Reckoning, and epic match all around! But I'm afraid this is all the time we have for tonight! I'm your Blue commentator, Church!"

"And I'm your superior Red commentator, Sarge!" Sarge added.

"And we'll see you all next week!" Church ended.

The show ended with Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic celebrating in the middle of the ring, with Sonic wagging his finger at Mario in a rhythmic pace, repeating "Tick tock" over and over again, while Mario just stood on the entrance ramp, World Title clutched to his chest with a furious, yet slightly scared look in his eyes.

* * *

_Results:_

_Tidus def. Toad _

_Pit wins Six-Man Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal (Becomes No 1. Contender to Intercontinental Championship)_

_Hope the Hedgehog def. Chaos the Hedgehog_

_Megaman def. Master Chief_

_Tifa Lockhart and Lightning Farron def. Peach and Daisy_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Takuya Kanbara_

_Jak and Ratchet def. Tom and Jerry_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Jason Krueger and Bowser (Scourge becomes No. 30 Entrant in Royal Rumble, Jason becomes No. 1 Entrant)_

_Sonic Heroes (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckes) def. Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi)_

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**Last Man Standing Match for World Heavyweight Championship: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

**Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and ?**

**Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Pit**

**Ladder Match for Cruiserweight Championship: Toad (c) vs Tidus**

* * *

_A/N: YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I'm so sorry this took so long, but college has really bugged me down with a lot of work as of late, with projects, test, and papers coming at me from all sides, so it really took my focus away from UCA. But thanks to Thanksgiving, I finally found the time to sit down and finish this chapter as well as this week! I finally finished Week 2 in time for the Fiction Wrestling Awards! I want to give a quick shout out to all my fans who have praised UCA and given it such outstanding reviews. It makes me feel so happy to see how popular UCA has gotten in such a short amount of time. I hope that you all continue to support UCA fully, and hope that you vote for my company in the Fiction Wrestling Awards._

_As always, if you have any ideas for UCA or UCA Rewind, just PM me and I will look over your ideas, and take them into consideration. I'm open to all suggestions, and always looking to improve UCA._

_Thank you for all your support of UCA, and hope you enjoyed Part 3 of Week 2. Please leave a review as those are always appreciated. Until next time, my friends, see ya!_


	7. Monday Night Flame Week 3 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 3_**

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Red, blue, gold, and white pyro suddenly shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the Titantron, and then just going left and right on the stage shooting out like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of multicolored pyro shot out of the stage. The lights came on immediately in the arena, and the crowd immediately roared ferociously in fervor, absolutely thrilled that the show was now beginning. Fans held up signs such as "Your Time Is Up, Mario!", "Consider The Rumble Stolen a Second Time," and "Starforce for the Fail, Starfox for the Win!" The screen then switched over to Church and Sarge at the announce table.

"Hello everybody, welcome again to UCA Monday Night Flame!" Church said. "We are live here from the IZOD Center in New Jersey! I'm your sarcastic asshole commentator, Church, joined by the leader of the Reds, Sarge!"

"Hey, don't introduce me, you dirty Blue!" Sarge screamed. "You don't deserve to introduce a great Red like me! Let this be a lesson to you! Now we got ourselves one hell of a night planned, coming off an explosive night last week!"

"We got Tifa facing off against Princess Peach in a match with major Women's Title implications!" Church stated. "Also tonight, Edward Elric takes on Tom of Team 2D, and Fox will face the No. 30 entrant in the Rumble, Scourge in a rematch from the Final Clash 2007 main event! And of course, there's the main event of the night!"

"Eight-time World Champion Red will go one-on-one with Hardcore Champion Senji!" Sarge said. "First time ever they will face off! And knowing how those two are, you can expect one hell of an epic fight! Oh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it!"

"And finally, we'll hear from Sonic the Hedgehog later tonight in the ring!" Church said. "What will the No. 1 Contender have to say just 13 days away from Royal Reckoning? After his six-month absence, you can bet he has a lot to say especially about that damn plumber, Mario."

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Speaking of whom..." Church said.

The crowd's cheer degenerated into thunderous boos as the lights turned red with dots of blue, and Mario came out onto the stage with a furious scowl, the World Title around the waist. He looked out to the crowd that was booing him, and he instantly threw up the double bird to them, inciting even further rage. He walked down the rampway, and then the steel steps before entering the ring. He unhooked the title from his waist before climbing the turnbuckle and raising the title in the air, shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"The opening contest for the evening is set for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 239 lbs., the UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"Looks like the World Champ is in action right now." Church noted. "But he doesn't look very happy right now. Hell, it's obvious he's pissed off."

"And he has every right to be!" Sarge exclaimed. "Our great red champion is being forced to compete in the opener! I know Red vs Senji is a match worthy of the main event, but Mario should not be forced into such a position here! UWE disrespected Mario at Bad Blood, and now they are disrespecting him in UCA!"

"Hey, it's the boss' call here, you don't like it, tough luck." Church stated. "As World Champ, despite me despising him as such, he has a duty to wrestle from any position no matter what. I mean-Oh God, he's got a mic. Get ready for the stupid rant people."

Mario had grabbed a mic from the ring crew and now stood in the center of the ring and began to speak. "THIS...ISN'T...RIGHT! This isn't right at all! I'm the World Heavyweight Champion! I'm the face of this company! I'm the best damn thing going in UCA! But here I am, forced to be in the opening match for this damn show! I shouldn't be opening anything, especially for you garbage New Jeryseans in this waste of a city!" The crowd was absolutely livid as they showered him in deep hatred-filled boos. "Oh, I hate you all too! The fact is I should be the main event of this show! Screw Red vs Senji! It can't hold a candle to any match I'm in! Senji's just an overrated, crazy bastard who's only good skill is being hardcore! And as for Red, he's not on my level at all! I proved that when I beat his ass at the Survival Games and retained my World Title! I proved that he is inferior to me!"

"Oh so true!" Sarge agreed. "Mario beat Red back at the big event! He beat him with his World Title on the line!"

"Only because a certain, obsessed Pokemon Rival of Red's came in and screwed him over!" Sarge reminded him. "And if that damn Oak hadn't disappeared afterwards..."

"Screw Red! I'm the new face of UCA!" Mario proclaimed, inciting chants of "Fuck You, Mario!" "Yeah, well fuck you all too! I'm the main event of this show! I'm the only person in this damn company who deserves to be at the top of the show! What's happened the last few weeks show that Force has it out for me! He has treated me with such disrespect, such bias that it makes me sick! Well if he wants to be that way, so be it! I'll just show him that he can do nothing to stop me! His attempt at screwing me over with Sonic will end in failure! I'll do what I should have done months ago and end that damn hedgehog once and for all! Mamma Mia, I'll show you all hopeless it was to even try to defeat me when I leave Sonic a broke, bloody mess at Royal Reckoning! I will show you all why I am the greatest champion ever, as if my accomplishments in UCA don't already prove that! Two-time and current World Champion, two-time Intercontinental Champion, four-time Tag Team Champion with Luigi, 1994 Royal Rumble winner, and LONGEST REIGNING World Champion in UCA history! I beat two other World Champions at the Awards for UCA! And that's only my accomplishments in UCA! I will prove why I am Super Mario! I will..."

**("Meant to Live" by Switchfoot)**

The crowd exploded into the cheers as Mario's head snapped towards the stage, where Tails came out on with his Tag Title around his waist, a frown on his face. He looked at Mario in the ring for a second before shaking his head, making his way down the ramp, slapping a few of the fans' hands. He slid into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his arms to the cheers.

"And his opponent, from Westside Island, weighing in at 198 lbs., he is one half of the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

"Oh thank God for Tails, I thought I was going to vomit after hearing all that crap." Church stated.

"How dare that damn fox interrupt the great Mario's speech!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hope Mario puts him in his place...and gives him a SHOTGUN TO THE FACE!"

Mario was livid as Tails grabbed a mic from the ringside crew. "What the hell are you doing?! How dare you interrupt me! I am..."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tails interrupted, earning loud cheers from the crowd and more anger from Mario. "I am tired of you running your mouth over and over again here, so I think it's time for me to speak out! You come out here and you say that you're the only person who deserves to be in the main event? That World Championship on your shoulder does deserve to be in the main event, but you personally, you don't deserve to even open the show, let alone be in the main event after all you've done!" The crowd was even louder with cheers after that statement. "You have escaped with that title in every defense you've had, you have cheated everybody you've faced! You screwed Shadow at Final Clash last year, you screwed Sonic when he cashed-in Money in the Bank, you screwed Red at the Survival Games, and you screwed me and Knuckles at Ragnarok! You cost us our dream of being World Champion in the cheapest way possible! You have disgraced that title with what you've done, and you don't compare to most of the people that have held that title!"

"Tails is just laying shot after shot on Mario!" Church stated. "And he's not letting up one bit!"

"How dare you disrespect me!" Mario shouted back in anger. "You dare..."

"Yeah, I dare to disrespect you because you deserve it!" Tails interrupted again, the crowd now chanting Tails' name. "You want to complain about not being in the main event? If you were a true World Champion, a fighting Champion, you would work with what you are given, no matter your place on the card! If you were truly the greatest champion ever, you would put on the best match possible. You would steal the show, and make it so that your match is so talked about that it could be considered the _true _main event. But you don't, you just rant on and on. Well, I know for a fact that if Sonic were in your shoes, he would do just what I said, and do it better than anyone else, especially you!"

"That damn hedgehog is not even close to my level!" Mario roared.

"He's more than on your level, HE'S WAY ABOVE IT!" Tails shouted back. "He beat you in WWE at Wrestlemania X for the Toon Title! He beat you in 1992 with his UCA World Title on the line! He's done more for this company than you could ever hope to do! He's had more classic matches than you could ever have! And at least he cares about UCA! You left UCA in '96 to go back to WWE when it was more profitable, and came back two years ago just for the money and publicity. Sonic has stayed in UCA since he debuted here BECAUSE HE LOVES THIS PLACE! He loves UCA and has done so much for this company, while you could care less about UCA if it didn't give you what you wanted! Sonic has, and always will be, better...than...YOU!"

Mario shook his head in furious manner as he spoke. "No...no...no...no..."

"And deep down...you know it." Tails furiously said. "You know it! You know that Sonic is better than you! That he can beat you and take that World Title! That's why you tried to take him out! That's why you are scared of your impending match with him! That's why you tried to get the match revoked! It's why you try to continually convince yourself you're the best to no avail! Sonic is better than you, and at Royal Reckoning...he will be...the _**Last...Man...Standing! And the NEW...World Heavyweight Champion!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOO!" **_Mario roared out in absolute anger as the crowd roared in approval at the proclamation. "HE WILL NOT BEAT ME! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HEDGEHOG HUMILIATE ME AGAIN! HE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME! HE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME! MY ACCOLADES THROUGHOUT FICTION WRESTLING SHOW THIS TO BE TRUE! AND I WILL PROVE IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! HE SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME, BECAUSE ONCE I'M DONE WITH HIM, HE WILL WISH HE NEVER CROSSED ME AGAIN! I WILL LEAVE HIM A BROKEN BLOODY MESS AND FINALLY END HIS DAMN CAREER! I AM SUPER MARIO AND I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Mario, because that's all you can do at this point." Tails said seriously. "Sonic's my best friend, and I have no doubt that he will end your reign as World Champion once and for all, and the same goes for all of these people. I've said my piece, and Sonic will say his later tonight. And now, it's time for me to prove to everybody..._that I...am better than you._"

Tails threw the mic to the side and unhooked his belt from his waist, handing it to the ringside crew. Mario looked at Tails in a rage that was never before seen from him before handing his title to ref.

"...Holy shit, dude..." Church said. "I never thought Tails could get like that...he just destroyed Mario verbally, and pissed him off to a level we've never seen before. And the thing is...there's a damn good chance he's completely right."

"That...THAT DISRESPECTFUL, BLUE-SYMPATHIZING FOX!" Sarge exclaimed. "How dare he say such crap to the one of the greatest Reds of all time! I hope he has a coffin ready, because after what he just said, that's what he will need after Mario is done with him!"

Both Mario and Tails stood in their respective corners, glaring at each other before the ref rang the bell. Mario immediately charged at Tails, throwing a fist at the fox, but Tails ducked it. Tails pushed Mario into the corner and began unloading punch after punch on Mario before the red plumber pushed the fox away. Mario once again charged with a clothesline, but Tails again ducks, and when Mario turns around, Tails kicks him in the thigh. Mario screamed out in pain as Tails kicked him a few more times in the thigh before pushing him into the ropes and whipping him into the opposite ones. Tails went for the clothesline, but Mario ducked it as he came back. Mario bounced off the ropes again and went for Tails...only to get a Dropkick right to the jaw! Mario falls down as Tails covers him! 1..2...Mario manages to kick out!

"Tails is more focused than I've ever seen him before!" Church noted. "Hearing that stupid rant of Mario must've really fired the Tag Champ up!"

"Yeah, well watch as Mario stomps on that fire permanently!" Sarge stated.

Tails picked up Mario and proceeded to nail a Snap Suplex on the plumber before hitting a Jumping Elbow Drop to the chest. Tails with the cover! 1...2...Mario kicks out! Tails turned Mario over and locked in a Side Headlock, wrenching his arms around the head. Mario slowly stood with Tails in tow, and suddenly lifted him up for a Back Suplex, but Tails backflipped onto his feet behind Mario. Tails then bounced off the ropes as Mario turned around...and runs into a Jumping High Knee from Mario! Mario covers Tails! 1...2...Kick out! Mario wastes no motion as he mounts Tails and delivers blow after blow to Tails skull!

"Damn those are some of the most vicious punches I've ever seen!" Church noted. "This plumber is really pissed off!"

"Can you blame him?! That damn fox said some of the most horrible, untrue stuff ever heard to him!" Sarge exclaimed. "Mario has every right to beat the hell out of him!"

Mario continued to pound away at Tails before he was pulled up to a standing position by the ref, which only lead to Mario stomping away at Tails chest furiously. He then picked up the fox and whipped him into the corner. He followed the fox and rammed his shoulder HARD into the stomach of Tails. The Tag Champ groaned in deep pain as he stumbled out of the corner, holding his stomach, and Mario ran and bounced off the ropes, coming towards Tails for a Clothesline...but Tails suddenly jumps up and lands a Hurricanrana Pin on Mario! 1...2...Mario kicks out just before the three!

"Oh sweet mercy, that was too close for comfort!" Sarge stated.

"Mario better reign in that anger of his, or he's going to get his ass pinned!" Church said.

Tails scrambled to his feet and went to grab Mario, but the plumber suddenly lifted up the fox and hit a Reverse Atomic Drop, stunning him! Mario then grabbed Tails and nailed a lightning quick STO! The fox rolled over onto his back, holding his face in pain before Mario picked him up and whipped him into the corner. Mario then rushed forward and hit a HARD Corner Clothesline on Tails, the fox slumping the corner. Mario then lifted Tails onto the top turnbuckle, and attempted to climb up there with him, but Tails suddenly began to hit Mario in the face, forcing him back down to the ground. He then shot a leg out, kicking Mario in the gut and forcing him to bend over in pain...AND SUDDENLY DIVES OFF AND ROLLS MARIO IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

"Tails just rolled up the asshole!" Church exclaimed. "This could be it!"

1...

2...

Mario kicks out at 2.5!

"Hah, as if the great Super Mario could get beat by a simple Sunset Flip!" Sarge taunted.

"Could've fooled me." Church stated.

Mario scrambled to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Tails suddenly ducks it...and grabs Mario head and hits a Sleeper Slam! Tails then ran to the ropes and leaped at the second ropes...Springboard Moonsault! But Mario suddenly rolls out of the way, and Tails manages to land on his feet in time! Tails rushes at Mario...but Mario suddenly lifts him up the legs...AND FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Tails staggers to his feet, coughing as he held his throat, and nearly get his head taken off with a vicious clothesline!

"Mario just takes Tails' head off with a brutal clothesline!" Sarge exclaimed. "He is determined to prove Tails wrong!"

"I have to admit, Mario is a lot more motivated than he usually is!" Church admitted.

Mario covers Tails! 1...2...Tails kicks out at 2.7! Mario picks up Tails and whips him into the ropes, but when Tails rebounds, the fox drops and slides between Mario's leg, ending up behind the World Champ. And before Mario could react, Tails shot up and grab Mario's head...REVERSE DDT TO MARIO! Cover! 1..2...

No! Mario kicks out at 2.8! Tails went to pick up Mario, but the plumber suddenly headbutted the fox in the gut, stunning him. Mario then bent him over and wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him up for a Gutwrench Suplex!...Tails suddenly flips and lands on his feet, surprising Mario. Tails turns around and...NAILS A GAMENGIRI KICK TO THE SKULL OF MARIO! The plumber is dazed as he falls to a knee, and Tails hooks him up, and hits a Russian Leg Sweep!

"Tails has got Mario reeling here!" Church stated. "That kick may have knocked whatever smarts he had left out of his skull!"

Tails hooks the leg of Mario!

1...

2...

Mario shoots the shoulder out at 2.8!

"Mario's calls upon the power of the Reds and kicks out!" Sarge stated.

"Power of the Reds?" Sarge questioned disbelievingly. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Tails picked up Mario and placed him in the Suplex position. He lifted the plumber up, but Mario suddenly landed behind the fox, and grabbed him in a Full Nelson...RELEASE DRAGON SUPLEX! Tails held his neck in pain as he rolled onto his back, and Mario suddenly leaped at his leg, and locked in an Ankle Lock!

"Ankle Lock! Ankle Lock!" Church cried out. "Mario's got the Ankle Lock cinched in, and isn't letting go!"

"Come on, Mario, snap that fox's little ankle in two!" Sarge demanded.

Tails screamed out in pain as Mario twisted the ankle in the middle of the ring. The fox tried to crawl to the ropes, but Mario wasn't budging! Tails clawed at the mat, trying to move, but Mario just responded by twisting the ankle even more! Tails screeched out in pain as he raised a shaking hand in the air...it looked dangerously close to tapping...

...Tails suddenly rolls onto his back and pushes Mario away with both of his feet. The fox slowly stands up, limping a little thanks to his hurt ankle, and Mario suddenly stands up and rushes at Tails, kicking him in the ankle. Tails cried out in pain as he fell to a knee, and Mario takes advantage with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Tails shoots up to his feet, stunned, and Mario grabs him, lifts him up and spins him around...

...TAILS GRABS MARIO'S HEAD MID-MOVE AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DDT!

"Oh no! Tails reverses the Spinning Spinebuster with a DDT!" Sarge cried out. "Poor Mario!"

Tails turns over Mario and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Mario keeps himself alive!" Church stated. "Mario's got to do something, or his head is going to get planted again!"

Tails sat up, panting in exhaustion, and closed his eyes in frustration before picking up Mario and whipping him into the corner. Shaking some feeling back into his ankle, Tails rushed forward at Mario and leaped at him...but Mario suddenly moves out of the way, causing Tails to crash headfirst into the turnbuckle! Tails staggered out of the corner in a daze, before being turned around by Mario...Mario hooks him up...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A URANAGE!

"Tails just gets flattened with an Uranage! Church exclaimed. "Mario may have just won this!"

Mario covers Tails!

1...

2...

NO! TAILS SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Dammit, Tails kicks out before the three!" Sarge cried out. "Where is he finding this strength to kick out?! It can't be from the power of the Reds!"

"It's from his own heart and toughness, dumbass!" Church exclaimed/

Mario groaned in frustration as he picked up Tails, and began to nail right after right hand to the skull of Tails, each one dazing the fox even further. After the seventh punch, Mario steadied the dazed fox, and with a smirk, he suddenly slapped him across the face! The crowd exploded into thunderous boos as Tails nearly falls backwards, but Mario keeps him on his feet. Chuckling, Mario bounced himself off the ropes, and went for a Clothesline...

...BUT TAILS SUDDENLY DUCKS IT! HE THEN LEAPS UP AT MARIO FROM BEHIND AND ROLLS HIM INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN!

"Tails caught the bastard off guard with a Crucifix..." Church began.

...MARIO SUDDENLY ROLLS THROUGH...

...AND STANDS UP WITH TAILS ON HIS SHOULDERS!

"Sweet Revere, Mario just rolled through the Crucifix in an awesome reversal!" Sarge exclaimed. "Super Mario has got Tails for the Nintendozer!"

The crowd was in shock as Mario smirked and was about to go for the Nintendozer, but Tails suddenly gets off his shoulders and lands behind Mario. Mario turns around and goes for a clothesline, but Tails ducks it! Tails leaps at the ropes as Mario turns around...

...FLYING CHUCK TO THE SKULL OF MARIO!

"Tails knocks Mario's lights out with the Flying Chuck!" Church shouted. "Payback for that slap earlier!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Mario is lied out and Tails drags him over to the corner. Once done, Tails climbs up the turnbuckle until he is at the very top. Tails stands up there and holds his arms to the side in a pose.

"Oh no, Tails is about to go for that damn Spiral Tap!" Sarge cried.

"Mario, kiss your ass good-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Church shouted.

Tails was about to leap off for the Spiral Tap...WHEN LUIGI SUDDENLY SHOWS UP AND LEAPS ONTO THE APRON! Tails saw this as Luigi began to badmouth the fox, and the fox leaped off the top and went for a Diving Double Ax Handle on the plumber! Luigi jumps off the apron just before Tails hits him, and the fox lands in the ring!

"Dammit, that damn Luigi has no business being here!" Church exclaimed. "And here he is, trying to screw Tails!"

"What are you talking about, dirty Blue?!" Sarge replied. "Luigi is just here to offer support to his brother! Why is that so wrong?"

"Support his brother, my ass!" Church shouted. "He distracted Tails from hitting the Spiral Tap, and you know it!"

Tails glared at the green plumber outside the ring, while Luigi just smirked at the fox in the ring. After a few moments, Tails turned around to deal with Mario...

...**_ONLY FOR MARIO TO LIFT TAILS ON HIS SHOULDERS! MARIO DRILLS TAILS WITH THE NINTENDOZER!_**

"FUCK! MARIO HITS THE DAMN NINTENDOZER OFF THE DISTRACTION BY LUIGI!" Church cursed. "MARIO'S GOING TO STEAL THE DAMN WIN! THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

"I'm afraid it is, dirty Blue. Tails..." Sarge began.

Mario smirked arrogantly as he hooks Tails' leg.

1...

2...

_**TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.999!**_

"You Just Got...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! YES! YES! TAILS KICKED OUT!" Church cheered. "MARIO AIN'T GOING TO STEAL THIS ONE AFTER ALL!"

Mario sits up, looking completely shocked, and his brother out of the ring mirrored his expression. Mario stood up and began to argue with the ref, saying "That was three, it had to be three, you stupid ref!" The ref continued to maintain however that it was just a two count. Luigi began to also shout that it had to be three as well to the ref from the outside. Suddenly, the crowd exploded with loud cheers...

...AND KNUCKLES STRIKES LUIGI IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD FROM BEHIND! The crowd is going wild as Knuckles drops down and begins to deliver devastating punches over and over again to Luigi. He picked up Luigi and rammed him into the apron before delivering even more blows against the ring. The ref saw the beatdown, and turned his attention to it, trying to get the two to stop and get away from the ring. Mario glared at the altercation going on before turning his attention and picking him up...

...ONLY FOR TAILS TO SUDDENLY NAIL AN ENZIGURI! The crowd goes wild as Mario is stunned, and Tails quickly grabbed his head and set him up...

"Tails is going for the Tails Cyclone!" Church shouted. "Justice is about to be served!"

Tails was about to flip for his finisher, but is suddenly knocked down from the behind. The culprit is...

...

...

...

...

...

**_YOSHI!_**

**_"YOSHI?!"_ **Church exclaims. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS THAT CREATURE OF ALL THINS DOING HERE!"

"YOSHI IS HERE TO SAVE SUPER MARIO! YES!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd is in shock as Yoshi stares down at the fallen fox before picking him up and lifting him upside down in a Body Slam position, shouting "YOSHI!"...

...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A VICIOUS MICHINOKU DRIVER!

"SHIT! TAILS JUST GETS HIS HEAD SPIKED BY THAT DAMN YOSHI!" Church shouted. "AND THE REF IS TOO BUSY WITH KNUCKLES AND LUIGI TO SEE A DAMN THING!"

Tails is completely laid out as Yoshi gets out of the ring, the crowd swamping him in boos as Mario smirks down at the fox before dropping down and covering him!

"FUCK! MARIO'S GOING TO COVER OFF THE DAMAGE DONE BY YOSHI!" Church shouted.

"You got that right! And this time for sure, Tails..." Sarge said.

The referee noticed Mario's pin on Tails and dropped down for the count.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with the boos as Mario got off of Tails and the ref raised his hands in victory. The red plumber shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" as he pumped his fists up and down in triumph. Knuckles stopped his beating of Luigi and looked at Mario in the ring, shocked at what he just saw.

"Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed. "THAT DAMN MARIO STEALS ONE AGAIN! TAILS HAD THIS WON, BUT THAT YOSHI COMES IN AND TAKES HIM OUT! WHAT IS YOSHI OF ALL PEOPLE DOING HERE ANYWAY?!"

"Who cares?!" Sarge replied. "Super Mario has won! Let us celebrate the victory of our World Champion!"

Knuckles, feeling that Tails was somehow screwed over, charged into the ring and rushed at Mario. However, Mario sidestepped him, and as he did, Yoshi slid into the ring...AND TAKES KNUCKLES' FREAKING HEAD OFF WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Knuckles is down as Yoshi picks up the echidna and lifts him onto his shoulders...AND HITS AN INVERTED SAMOAN DROP ON HIM!

"DAMMIT! NOW THAT DAMN YOSHI TAKES OUT KNUCKLES!" Church exclaimed in anger. "THAT YOSHI IS A MONSTER! SOMEBODY STOP THIS!"

"DON'T! This is just getting good!" Sarge retorted.

Yoshi stares down the fallen echidna as Luigi enters the ring holding his head in pain, glaring at the echidna in anger before beginning to stomp away at him. Yoshi begins to do the same thing to Tails, and the Tag Team Champions are getting mudholes stomped into them when Mario suddenly orders to them to stop and they comply. As Tails and Knuckles writhe in pain, Mario grabs a mic and his World Title and begin to speak.

"Once again, I prove why I am the greatest champion ever!" Mario announced, the crowd chanting "Bullshit!" "I beat this damn fox once again and prove my superiority over him! He and this damn echidna dared to challenge me, and look at them now! Down on their backs, writhing in unimaginable pain! No one can challenge me, no one can ever hope to best me! But I know you're all wondering why my good friend beside me is here? Why Yoshi has suddenly appeared here on UCA? Well, it's simple. Tails, Knuckles..."

"...**meet Luigi's partner for Royal Reckoning, YOSHI!"**

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Church shouted.

"And at Royal Reckoning, Luigi and Yoshi will beat your sorry asses and bring the Tag Team Titles back where they belong, to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario proclaimed. "Just like I will destroy that blasted hedgehog once and for all at Royal Reckoning, and retain my World Title! Sonic's got something to say later tonight? Well nothing he says will change the fact that his ass is grass in 13 days! Nothing will change the fact that his fate is sealed! Nothing will change the fact that I will be the LAST MAN STANDING at Royal Reckoning! But who knows? Maybe I'll go crash his little speech to bring some excitement to it. But until then, look at your friends, you rodent! Look at the fate your friends suffered, because that will be your fate and more at Royal Reckoning!"

Mario then threw the mic to the side to thunderous boos and the trio exited the ring and made their way up the ramp. Tails and Knuckles began to come to and laid on their sides, glaring at the retreating figures of the three. The three stopped at the ramp and Mario raised his World Title, smirking arrogantly as Luigi endorsed his brother and Yoshi just stared down the anthros in the ring.

"I can't believe what I just heard!" Church exclaimed. "Luigi has chosen Yoshi of all people to be his partner at Royal Reckoning, bringing him in to UCA! And after the damage we just saw from him, Tails and Knuckles are in some deep shit!"

"I think it's safe to say that Tails and Knuckles are doomed, just like Sonic is!" Sarge stated. "And did you hear from Mario? Super Mario may be gracing us all with his presence later tonight during Sonic's speech!"

"Sonic and Mario possibly face-to-face in the ring for the first time in six months?" Church questioned. "That's going to be one of the most volatile situations ever if it happens! We're going to have to wait until Sonic's segment later tonight to see if that happens!"

* * *

We go to the Titantron which goes to Force's office, where the fox was leaning back in his chair watching the events that just occurred on the TV. Force had a look of surprise, letting out a long whistle.

"Wow, Yoshi huh..." Force managed to get out. "Gotta say, I really didn't see that coming at all. And if that was any indication, Yoshi just may be a monster come Royal Reckoning." He looked over to his right "You sure your friends can handle it?"

The screen then moves over to the right, revealing none other than Sonic the Hedgehog to an absolutely thunderous ovation. The blue hedgehog was sitting on Force's desk, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the TV. He turned to Force with his signature grin on his face.

"I have no doubts that they will." Sonic assured. "So what if Mario has got himself a green dinosaur? Tails and Knuckles ARE still going to wipe the floor with the Mushroom Kingdom at Royal Reckoning! I have full confidence those green lackeys of Mario. Tails and Knuckles can at least think for themselves after all."

"Heh, good to know that you have such confidence in them." Force smirked. "But you sure it was okay not to run out there and help them out?"

"They told me not to come out there no matter what happened." Sonic explained. "They said that I shouldn't be getting in myself into brawls with the Mushroom Kingdom right now. Said that I should be 100% for what I have to say later in the likelihood that Mario comes out and things degenerate real quick. I wouldn't put pass that happening at all. And besides, I think those two wanted to deal with these guys themselves at that moment, and I had to respect that, even after what happened."

"I can respect that." Force nodded.

"Also...what's this I hear about you trying to be the temporary GM of UWE in Connor's absence?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you already run UCA, and running another company may be a little much."

"Ah, there's two reasons for that." Force replied as he placed his hands behind his head. "One, Connor is a very good friend of mine, and in light of his condition, I feel like I should do my best to help him out by running the UWE show in his place. It would only be for a couple of shows. Besides, I had to do something about Rugal Berstein. Couldn't let that guy run UWE. And two, it would be a great experience for me as an authority figure. I'd be running things in a true hardcore environment for the first time, and even after over twenty years of being the boss here, I know there's still quite a bit for me to learn. So running UWE would proved for me a new place to experience, and learn new ways to be a better GM. I can handle working both UCA and UWE, I got the confidence I can. Still, it's up to the UWE Board to decide, and even if they don't choose me, as long as they don't choose Rugal, I'll be satisfied."

"Heh, even after over twenty years of being at this, you still reaching for new heights?" Sonic smirked.

"Hey, I love wrestling and UCA, and I want to learn as much as I can about the business so I can make UCA a better company that it already is." Force smiled.

"Heh, so glad to have you as the boss." Sonic smirked. "You're the right guy to run this place, no doubt."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that." Force smiled. Suddenly, his smile disappeared. "Hey, can you leave my office? I have to make a call, and I would like to be alone when I make it."

"No problem, Force." Sonic nodded. He hopped off the desk and flashed his signature grin at the fox. "I guess I'll be getting myself ready for later tonight!" Sonic made a salute to Force as he left. "See you later, Force. Hope everything works out for you in the end."

Force returned the wave with one of his own as Sonic left, and then pulled out his cell phone. Dialing numbers he had all but memorized, he lifted the phone to his ear. "He's gotta answer this time." Force said to himself. "He's gotta. My previous calls had to have..." He trailed off as he heard something, and his eyes widened in shock. "Voicemail...again...?" He suddenly narrowed his eyes in anger. "Okay, THAT'S IT!"

He shot up from chair, slamming his hand down on his desk. "Okay, I know you're there, probably sulking in some corner as you listen to this, so listen up good! I am damn tired of you holing yourself up, isolating yourself from everyone and everything simply because things didn't go your way! I'm sorry about what happened at the Clash, I'm sorry that the girl you wanted didn't marry you, I'm sorry that you've been hurt so much, I really am! But it's time for you to be a man, AND SUCK IT UP! The real you that I know isn't some bitter, secluded, and upset guy who's hiding from the fact that things didn't go his way! The real you wouldn't let this keep him down, he would move forward and keep on fighting, he'd be the strong wolf that he's always been and rise up from the ashes! Your friends went to XCW and revived their careers, AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DO THE SAME DAMN THING! Don't let this consume you, don't let it dictate your life! Do you want your career to end like this, do you want your life to end up like this?! Do you want to end up being a has-been? OR DO YOU WANT TO BECOME ONE OF THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME?! Well...if you want the latter...THEN GET THE FUCK OFF YOUR ASS, STOP HIDING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS, SIGN WITH UCA, AND MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY! Call me when these words finally get through to you!"

Force angrily ended the call and sat down in his chair, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. "If that won't get through to him...then I don't know what will. All I can do is hope now..."

* * *

The scene changes to the interview area backstage where Tucker is, standing with a microphone. And as usual, he seemed to be arguing with someone off-screen.

"Oh come on man, why do I have to do this interview?" Tucker whined. "Simmons or Donut would be more suited for this crap! Their tailor made for this shit! Why can't I go interview the women in UCA? I'm sure they would all love to have a piece of Tucker! Bow chicka bow..."

"Do the interview or you're fired!" A random higher-up shouted.

"Oh fine..." Tucker groaned before turning to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tucker here, and I would like to introduce the Ultimate Life-Form, Shadow the Hedgehog."

The crowd exploded with a mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the black hedgehog appeared on the screen, shaking his head at the antics of Tucker before reverting to his stoic expression.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tucker stated. "Long story short, Chaos screwed you Shadow two weeks ago out of the Hardcore Title. Last week, you screwed Chaos in the near same fashion last week in his match against Hope. Just what do you think of this whole situation between you two?"

"This whole thing between me and Chaos began when I eliminated him in the Fatal 4 Way Hardcore Title Match two weeks ago. As far as I can tell, it's not so much getting beaten that's angering him, it's the fact that we eliminated FIRST in the match. He has such a god complex, he thinks so of high of himself, that to him being eliminated first is like trying to humiliate him. He thought I was trying to make a fool of him, and he responded by the beating the crap out of me in that match and costing me my chance at the title! I admit...I kind of respect the fact he had the balls to do something like that. Not many people do to me what he did without hesitation or fear..."

Shadow paused for a bit for continuing. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting him go! As far as his reasons go for his attack on me, complete crap! He's a sore loser that couldn't handle what happened to him so he decided to take his anger out on me! I didn't eliminate him first to make a fool of him or anything, the opportunity to take someone out presented itself and I took it! Nothing personal about it! But that god-complex hedgehog screwed me over for his own asinine reasons! Well no screws me over and gets away with it that's for sure! So when Hope faced Chaos last week in order to get at the blasted hedgehog, I saw my chance! I screwed HIM the exact same way he screwed me! A little role reversal for his tastes! And before anyone asks, no, this is not going to be a reunion of D-Hedgeration X in UCA. Leave that for the Fiction Wrestling Awards. I want to be a loner right now, and I appreciate Hope facing Chaos for my sake, but this is my fight, my battle, and I will deal with Chaos personally! Now I'm not stupid, I know that this is far from over between me and him, I know this is only going to escalate, and I'm ready for that! Because I'm going to humble Chaos once and for all! He may have been able to win the Omega Title over on UWE, but in UCA, things will happen differently! Chaos says that the Ultimate Life Form must bow down to the God of Destruction? He's got it all wrong. It's the God of Destruction that must bow down to the Ultimate..."

Shadow was cut off mid-sentence as he was knocked down to the ground from the front by surprise, prompting a "Holy Crap!" from Tucker! The screen shows the attacker to be..._**Chaos the Hedgehog!** _The crowd was swamping Chaos in boos as the violet/black hedgehog sneered down at Shadow before promptly pushing Tucker out of his way before dropping down and delivering punch after punch on Shadow! He then picked up the black hedgehog and dragged him across the hallways before throwing him into the concrete wall! Shadow groaned in pain before Chaos grabbed his head and slammed the back of it into the wall five times before slamming him down onto the concrete ground! Chaos went to deliver even more damage, but security showed up and attempted to restrain Chaos. Shadow stirred on the floor as Chaos was being pulled back, and the self-proclaimed God suddenly began striking down all the security guards! With the last dealt with, Chaos turned to Shadow...

...ONLY TO BE TAKEN DOWN TO THE GROUND BY SHADOW! The Ultimate Life Form unloaded a flurry of shots to Chaos as the crowd cheered him on before picking him up and ramming him back-first into the wall! Chaos hissed in pain as he arched his back before Chaos grabbed him, dragged him into a nearby and slammed his head down across it! Shadow repeated this action several times before letting go of Chaos and grabbing a nearby chair! He raised it and slammed it across the back of Chaos! Chaos groaned in pain as he once again arched his back, slowly standing up...AND SHADOW TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE CHAOS BLAST! Chaos lies on the ground holding his face in pain, and Shadow moves in for the kill, but suddenly more security shows up, this time restraining Shadow. As the black hedgehog tries to free himself, Chaos grabs the chair that Shadow discarded, and gets to his feet. Shadow not seeing this, manages to break himself free and rushes at Chaos...

...**AND GETS BLASTED IN THE SKULL WITH A STEEL CHAIR BY CHAOS! **Shadow is absolutely laid out as Chaos growled down at Shadow before picking him up and placing him between his legs...he lifts hims up onto his shoulders...then lifts him up even higher...

_**RIDE TO HELL THROUGH THE NEARBY TABLE!** _Shadow is completely motionless as security gets between him and Chaos, telling Chaos to back off. Chaos looked at them for a moment before turning his attention to the fallen hedgehog before chuckling darkly.

"This is only the beginning Shadow." Chaos stated ominously. "Prepare to experience your own personal hell."

Chaos then left the area, leaving security and incoming EMTs to check on Shadow, writhing in pain among the remains of the table.

* * *

"Chaos has just taken this situation with Shadow to the next level!" Church stated. "Chaos just sent Shadow straight to hell through that table!"

"If war wasn't declared between Shadow and Chaos before, it sure is now!" Sarge stated. "May Lord have mercy on the arena that is forced to hold a confrontation between those two!"

"It's going to be an ugly fight when it happens officially no doubt about!" Church added. "Shadow and Chaos do no want to yield the other, and it's going to result in a brutal war sooner or later!"

"And no doubt the God of Destruction will come out on top!" Sarge proclaimed. "Not even Shadow can overcome a god!"

"Newsflash, dumbass! Chaos isn't a god at all, he just has a god complex!" Church exclaimed. "But still, doesn't change the fact that he's a dangerous motherfucker, as we just saw. Shadow ain't going to take this lightly, but for now, let's get into our Women's Division."

**("Dead White Guys" by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter)**

The crowd exploded into loud boos as the music played, the lights turning a bright gold. Moments later, Sally Acorn came onto the stage wearing a dark purple royal robe with a crown over her head. She twirled around in a royal manner before looking out to the crowd and raising her arms in a haughty manner, the crowd booing her viciously as she did so. She walked down the rampway with a smug smirk on her face before stepping up the steel steps, and then entered the ring. She stood in the center of the ring raising her hands like she was better than everyone.

"Introducing first, from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 129 lbs., "The Princess" Sally Acorn!"

"Royalty is upon, dirty Blue, so show some respect!" Sarge stated. "A descendant of the great Acorns, Sally is one of the greatest females in UCA! She's a three-time Women's Champion"

"Her first reign was the second longest in the title's history, lasting one year from Final Clash 2005 to Final Clash 2006!" Church informed. "But accomplishments aside, doesn't change the fact she's a stuck-up spoiled brat! She's practically the definition of vain!"

"Don't you dare talk to royalty like that! You must bow down to someone like her!" Sarge exclaimed. "No one can best her, especially whoever her opponent is!"

**("Megas XLR Theme" by Ragtime Revolutionaries)**

The crowd absolutely went thunderous with cheers as the music played, and once the music picked up, Kiva Andru came out onto the stage, and was immediately taken back by the insane cheering from the crowd. Eventually, a small smile graced her features as she placed her hands on her hips, looking out to the crowd. She made her way down the ramp, raising her fist into the air as the crowd chanted Kiva's name. She then slid into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and looking out to the crowd with that small smile on her face.

"And her opponent, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"The girl from the future is in the house, and this place is just deafening!" Church stated. "One of the newest members to the UCA roster, this place is absolutely going crazy for the hometown girl!"

"From the show _Megas XLR, _even I know this future girl can kick ass!" Sarge said. "And word has it that she was even trained by UCA legend, Sonya Blade! But I don't even think that will be enough to defeat the great Sally Acorn!"

"Don't sell Kiva short!" Church stated. "She may be new, but she is damn skilled and she's got a chance in my view against Sally!"

Sally set her wardrobe outside the ring and the ref proceeded to ring the bell. The two women slowly met each other in the middle of the ring and engaged in a lock-up. Both women tried to push the other back, but to no avail. Suddenly, Sally kneed her in the gut, forcing to Kiva to bend over in pain, allowing Sally to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker on Kiva. Sally then picked up Kiva and whipped her into the ropes and bent for a Back Body Drop, but Kiva leaped over her, and when Sally stood up and turned around, only to get a Dropkick from Kiva! The future girl picked up Sally and hit a quick Snap Suplex on her, followed by a quick cover! 1...Quick kick out by Sally! Kiva went to pick up Sally, but Sally suddenly rolled her up in a Jackknife Pin! 1...2...Kiva barely kicks out!"

"Sally nearly rolled up Kiva for the win!" Church stated. "Kiva better be more careful, Sally will take any opportunity she can get to win!"

"Definitely! That's why she is a top female in UCA!" Sarge added.

Both scrambled to their feet and Sally went for a Clothesline, but Kiva ducked it and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker from behind! Kiva then picked up Sally and whipped Sally into the corner and rushed in after her, but the Acorn lifted a foot up and caught Kiva in the jaw. Kiva staggered back as Sally leaped onto the second rope and dived...Diving European Uppercut to Kiva! Kiva is laid out and Sally makes the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Sally picked up Kiva and went for a Suplex, but Kiva twisted herself and landed behind Sally pushing her into the ropes. Sally bounced off the ropes front-first, and stepped backwards into a waistlock from Kiva. Kiva goes for a German Suplex!...but Sally backflips out of it and lands on her feet! Kiva scrambles to her feet...both go for Dropkicks and hit each other's feet. Both stand up and stand off, receiving a standing applause, more for Kiva then Sally.

"Both women are evenly matched at this point!" Church stated. "Sally wants to keep herself as a top contender in UCA, while Kiva wants to rise up big time!"

"These are not eye candy, people, these are UCA women, tough as nails and amazing wrestlers!" Sarge stated. "Produced of course by the Reds!" Church just sighed at Sarge's delusions.

Sally rushed at Kiva for a clothesline, but Kiva ducked it. Sally bounced off the ropes, but ran into a Powerslam from Kiva! Kiva hooks the leg! 1...2..Sally kicks out! Kiva picked up Sally and whipped her into the corner, she then ran at Sally and jumped at her, landing on her and hitting a Monkey Flip! Sally arched her back before Kiva and jumped into the air, landing a knee across Sally's midsection. Sally coughed a bit before Kiva picked her up and placed her on knees, and grabbed her head from behind...DRAGON SLEEPER LOCKED IN!

"Kiva's got the dreaded Dragon Sleeper on the spoiled Acorn!" Church stated. "This is hell of a lot more devastating than a regular sleeper, and I know damn well Sally can't take extended amounts of punishment!"

"Sally shouldn't be forced to bear this damn hold!" Sarge complained. "She's royalty dammit, royalty that is sponsored by the great Red army!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with cheers as they practically begged for Sally to tap. The Acorn was practically screaming in pain as her head was being pulled back by Kiva, who only tightened the hold further. Her arm was raised into the air...shaking uncontrollably...

...and suddenly strikes Kiva in the face with it! The future girl keeps the hold locked in, but Sally continues to punch Kiva in the face over and over until Kiva finally lets go in a daze. The crowd boos loudly as Sally gets on her knees, panting as she crawled to the corner. Kiva got to her a bit dazed before finally seeing Sally near the corner. She went over there to get Sally, but the Acorn suddenly caught her with a Drop Toehold, dropping Kiva face-first into the second turnbuckle, the crowd booing loudly!

"Wow, I can't believe Sally actually managed to get out of that Dragon Sleeper!" Church stated. "And now she's taken control!"

"Why are you so surprised, dirty Blue?" Sarge asked. "Sally's a great wrestler who knows how to play the game!"

"Yeah, but she has been known to not be able to take the punishment she dishes out." Church answered.

Sally then grabbed Kiva and grabbed her head from behind...Inverted Headlock Backbreaker from Sally! Sally picked up Kiva once more and threw her out of the ring with a thud. Sally followed her outside the ring and stomped a few times on her before picking her up...AND LANDING A SUPLEX ON HER ON THE PADDED CONCRETE! Kiva gritted her teeth in pain as Sally stood and gave an arrogant, sexy pose, the crowd chanting "Spoiled Brat! Spoiled Brat! Spoiled Brat!" at her.

"How dare this crowd say such horrible, false things about Sally!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Actually, they couldn't be more on the money with that chant, Sarge." Church stated.

Sally just turned her nose up at the crowd before grabbing Kiva and picked her up. She then proceeded to whip her into the steel steps...but Kiva steps onto the steel steps once she reaches them! Irked, Sally goes after Kiva, but gets a kick to the jaw once she's close enough. The Acorn staggers back a bit, and Kiva leaps off...DIVING CLOTHESLINE OFF THE STEEL STEPS ON SALLY! The crowd cheers loudly as Sally is dropped and Kiva wastes no time picking her up and throwing her back into the ring as the ref now counts to seven. Kiva then leaps onto the apron and climbs up the turnbuckle. Once on top, Kiva waits for Sally and the Acorn slowly gets to her feet...Kiva dives off...MISSILE DROPKICK ON SALLY!

"Sally gets dropped big time by that Missile Dropkick!" Church stated. "I think we can all kiss Sally goodbye!"

Kiva quickly covers Sally and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Sally shoots the shoulder up! The crowd boos loudly at this!

"Ha, you were wrong as always, Blue!" Sarge cheered. "Yeah, you fans can hate it, but Sally's going to win! Face it!"

Kiva went to pick up Sally but the Acorn suddenly rolled up Kiva in a Small Package!

1..

2...

KIVA KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Kiva scrambles to her feet...ONLY TO GET A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW! Kiva falls to her knees in a daze, and Sally grabbed the girl's head, wraps her legs around the waist...AND LOCKS IN A GUILLOTINE CHOKE!

"Guillotine Choke!" Church exclaimed. "That's just as damaging as the Dragon Sleeper! Sally is squeezing the life out of Kiva!"

"And their position...leaves one to his imagination..." Sarge said suggestively.

Kiva was flailing her limbs around as Sally squeezed even tighter around the head, falling onto her back with Kiva in tow, the Choke still locked in. Kiva grabbed at the arms and tried to pull them off, but Sally's grip was like a snake, she wasn't going to let go. Kiva's arm was lifted into the air, shaking with a fervor. Sally screamed out in intensity, tightening the hold even further. Kiva's hand shook like crazy...

...and Kiva suddenly began to move her body as Sally still held on...Kiva shut her eyes tight, she slowly got to a knee...AND BEGAN TO STAND UP WITH THE GUILLOTINE CHOKE STILL LOCKED IN! Sally's eyes widened to saucers as she tried to pull back on the head, keeping the pressure on and attempting to pull her back down, but Kiva was refusing to fall back down again! Kiva suddenly ran forward and RAMMED SALLY INTO THE CORNER! The crowd cheered loudly as Sally let go as a result of the impact and slumped in the corner!

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You sure did! That was some strength by the redhead from the future!" Church stated.

Kiva backed up a bit, taking a knee as she fought to regain her breath. When she finally composed herself, she saw Sally managing to stand in the corner and ran forward, landing a Double Knee Press right to the Acorn in the corner! Acorn stumbled out of the corner in a daze, and Kiva hooked her up...DDT! Kiva hooks the leg!

1...

2...

SALLY SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Kiva nearly gets Sally with the DDT!" Church stated. "The future girl has got Acorn reeling here!"

"But she will fail in the end!" Sarge declared. "By God, SHE WILL FAIL!"

Kiva picked up Sally and made sure she stayed standing up before backing up a bit...she lifted her leg up for the Megas Kick (Chick Kick)...Sally catches the leg before it connects...she then grabs the other leg and pulls it out from under her, causing Kiva to fall on her back. Sally readied herself...she then fell backwards and launched Kiva into the corner! Kiva's head bounces off the turnbuckle...the future girl staggered out of the corner in a daze...she was turned around and kicked in the gut before being placed between the leg and Sally hooks the arms, the crowd booing loudly at this.

"Sally's looking for Blue Blood" Church stated. "If she hits this, Kiva can kiss her chances at winning goodbye!"

"And maybe her neck as well!" Sarge added.

Sally went to lift up Kiva for Blue Blood (Double Underhook Sit-Out Piledriver)...BUT KIVA SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPS SALLY OUT OF IT! Sally arches her back in pain as Kiva turns around and waits for Sally...the Acorn manages to get to her feet...Kiva swings her leg for the head...

SALLY DUCKS THE MEGAS KICK!

Kiva spins around from the momentum...

Sally turns around to deal with Kiva...

..._**ONLY FOR KIVA TO CATCH HER WITH THE XLR (Codebreaker)! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY**** INSANE!**_

"XLR! XLR!" Church shouted. "KIVA CAUGHT SALLY WITH THE XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"OH NO, SALLY'S JAW WAS JUST JACKED!" Sarge cried.

Sally stands up in a delayed fashion before falling down onto her back! Kiva quickly covers the Acorn with a hooked leg, the crowd counting as well!

1...

2...

3!

**("Megas XLR Theme" by Raging Revolutionaries)**

"Here is your winner, Kiva Andru!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with cheers as the music played, and Kiva got up off of Sally and the ref raised her hand in victory. The crowd began to chant Kiva's name over and over, and the future girl couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and decided to raise a hand in triumph as the crowd continued to cheer for the future girl.

"Kiva with a HUGE victory here tonight!" Church stated. "Kiva just beat a three-time Women's Champion clean in the middle of the ring! She beat one of our best females in UCA!"

"I don't believe it!" Sarge stated in shock. "The royal princess just lost to a commoner! How could Sally to lose this new chick?!"

Kiva got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, walking up the rampway as the crowd continued to cheer thunderously for their hometown girl. Turning around, Kiva looked out to the crowd, who was continuing to cheer loudly for her. She looked out of it for a second before giving a shrug and throwing her hand up in a rock sign, the crowd roaring in approval with some doing it as well.

"Kiva throwing up a little gesture she learned from her friends, Coop and Jamie!" Church shouted. "Kiva walks away with a big-time hometown victory! This chick is going places in UCA, no doubt about it!"

* * *

"Hey everybody, it's me, Donut!" Donut said happily. "I sure hope you are all having a great time! I mean I sure am! This night has been such sparkles and rainbows since the get-go! And it's going to be even more sparkly as I welcome my guest at this time, the Pokemon Master, Red!"

The crowd went insane with cheers as Red came onto the screen, giving a nod to Donut to acknowledge him.

"Red, tonight, you face off against the Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!" Donut stated. "It'll be the first time you two ever fought! That is so huge! Your thoughts on this?"

"Heh, Donut, I'll be honest, I'm very much looking forward to this match." Red said. "I mean, Senji can be considered the Claude Speed of UCA. He's hardcore, he's tough as hell, he isn't afraid of anything, he's always looking for a fight, and wants to get the best challenge possible. He's this company personal Hardcore Brawler, even if he didn't do so well at the Awards in the voting. Senji is one crazy bastard, I think we all can agree to that. I mean, he fought that maniacal Chaos the Hedgehog inside Hell in Cell last year in one of the most insane matches I've seen, and actually managed to come out on top. He speared the damn hedgehog through the ropes and through the cell door! He will be one of my toughest challenges, and I think Senji has got one bright future ahead of him in this company, but..."

Red paused for a brief moment before continuing. "But I have a goal in mind. I have set a goal for myself and I will achieve it, no matter what the critics say about it. People like Linus want to diminish my accomplishments, people like Vegeta want to go and call me manga trash! Well let me tell you two and everyone else who wants to doubt me, I am one of the best to ever step foot in the ring, whether you like it or not! And I will accomplish what you were never able to do, Vegeta! I will accomplish what you, Linus, could never hope to accomplish even if you didn't take an eight-year hiatus from Animated! I will become a ten-time World Champion! And that starts when I win the Royal Rumble! And to help me win the Rumble, I need momentum heading into the Royal Rumble Match! And to gain the momentum, I need to beat Senji! Senji, I respect the hell out of you, and I believe you are a future UCA World Champion, but in order for me to continue on my goal to achieve that tenth World Title reign, to show that I can do it, I need to go through you! And I will Senji! When we face off later tonight, give it everything you got, because that's what you will have to do to have any chance against me tonight! I guarantee that I will take you down on my road to Final Clash, on my road to becoming a ten-time World Champion!"

* * *

"Red is focused like never before!" Church stated. "He wants to become a ten-time World Champion, he wants those double digits, and he feels that in order to show he can pull it off, he needs to beat Senji tonight!"

"And I have to agree with that statement!" Sarge stated. "If Red falls to Senji tonight, then it will show that his time is passed and he no longer has what it takes to become World Champion!"

"But a win over Senji will give Red all the momentum he needs heading to the Rumble Match!" Church stated. "Red is putting a lot of pressure on himself for tonight, I gotta believe that may actually come back to haunt him!"

"I think it just may, but dirty Blue, that's for the main event!" Sarge stated. "Right now, we got ourselves another match coming up! And we all know it's going to be full of win!"

_**You Think You Know Me?**_

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock signs, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs. "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge is on a roll as of late, as much as I hate to admit it!" Church said. "Two weeks ago, he knocked off Jak, and last week, he punched his ticket as the No. 30 entrant in the Royal Rumble by beating Jason and Bowser, though he had to steal the victory to do so."

"Stolen, shmolen, he won, and that's that!" Sarge stated. "And now, the awesome Scourge will take on Fox McCloud in what will be a rematch from Final Clash 2007! Scourge beat Fox that time, and that was when Fox is at his time! Scourge will have no problem beating Fox tonight!"

"Don't be so sure!" Church stated. "Fox is determined as hell right now, and is looking to get back on the winning track! Scourge can't underestimate Fox here!"

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)**

The crowd exploded with loud cheers as the music played, and moments later, Fox came onto the stage with a roll through, and got to a knee as he pulled out his blaster and fired a shot in the air, white and blue pyro going off around him when he did so. He holstered the blaster, and looked out to the crowd before patting his fist against his chest for them before standing up and making his way down the ramp.

"And his opponent, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"Captain Classic is looking to make a statement here tonight!" Church stated. "Thanks to Falco's little speech, Fox is fired up! He wants to show, like Red, that he still got it and is a forced to be reckoned with!"

"As if!" Sarge stated. "He's a has-been like you stupid Blues are! He's washed-up, and is obviously going to get Speared by Scourge! I still can't believe what he did to Megaman last week! Total disrespect!"

"Please, Megaman practically begged for what happened to him!" Church retorted. "And tonight, Fox will..."

Church was interrupted as Fox was suddenly struck from behind, falling down onto the steel ramp. The attacker is...

..._**STARFORCE MEGAMAN!** _Megaman smirked evilly before mounting the downed Fox and began raining down punches on him.

"AH SHIT! STARFORCE MEGAMAN!" Church cursed. "THAT DAMN BASTARD JUST TOOK FOX OUT FROM BEHIND!"

"HA, NOW THIS IS PAYBACK, BITCH!" Sarge laughed. "LET'S HOPE FOX LEARNS IT WELL!"

The crowd was thunderous with the boos as Megaman continued his assualt on Fox before picking him up, and with a smirk placed him in a Front Facelock...DDT ON THE STEEL RAMP! Fox held his head in severe as he lied on the ramp before being picked up by Megaman...AND WAS IRISH-WHIPPED HEAD-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! The steps were knocked over to the ground as Fox writhed in pain. Megaman began looking under the ring and pulled out a steel chair from it. Megaman readied himself with the chair as Fox slowly made it back to his feet...Fox turned around...

...AND GETS THE STEEL CHAIR CRACKED ACROSS HIS SKULL BY MEGAMAN!

"FUCK!" Church cursed. "WHAT A SICKENING CHAIR SHOT BY THAT DAMN MEGAMAN!"

"AND WITH A SOUND JUST LIKE A BELOVED SHOTGUN BLAST!" Sarge exclaimed. "HOW BEAUTIFUL!"

Fox is lied out across the ground for just a moment before Megaman grabs him and picks him up, and proceeds to throw him in the ring before back up the ramp to chants of "Rookie Bullshit! Rookie Bullshit! Rookie Bullshit!" The ref admonished Megaman for his assault, asking "What the hell is wrong with you?!" before going to check on the prone Fox. All the while this happened, Scourge just leaned against a corner in a nonchalant, a smirk on his face as he seem to enjoy what he saw.

"Fox has just gotten exactly what he deserved from the better man known as Starforce Megaman!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, and "the better man" had to attack him from behind to even do this damage!" Church stated. "Complete chickenshit move! And look at Scourge, that bastard is just standing there, enjoying this!"

After a few moments, Fox finally began to stir and began to groan in pain. He slowly moved around, blood pouring from his face as a result of the chair shot. As Fox was getting to his knees, the ref checked up on him, saying that he didn't have to go through with the match and that he should go get some medical attention in the back. But Fox replied with "No." The ref tried to help him up, but Fox swatted the hands away and said "No. Start the match."

"Is that damn Fox lost his mind or is he plain stupid?!" Sarge stated. "He actually wants to go through with the match after the beating he get!"

"It's Fox's pride, it's refusing to let him just avoid this match despite what happened." Church stated. "I get that he wants to jump-start his career again, but dammit Fox, live to fight another day!"

Scourge looked surprised as the ref continued to try to persuade Fox to leave and go to the back, with Fox continually refusing and insisting that the match start. With a smirk on his face, he anticipated what would happen and slowly began to crouch down in the corner, chanting "Spear" over and over again.

"Oh no, now I know Fox should just put his pride aside!" Church stated. "Scourge is preparing for the Spear and Fox doesn't even know it!"

"And like the idiot he is, Fox will still wants the match!" Sarge said. "Can't wait to see it end so bad!"

Fox had made his way to the corner opposite of Scourge and slowly used it to pull himself up to feet, unknowing of Scourge's position. The ref one final time told Fox to go to the back and tried to call for the EMTs, but Fox pushed him away and shouted "RING THE DAMN BELL!" The ref sighed and with a shake of his head, made the motion to ring the bell. Once rung, Fox steadied himself to a standing position, readying himself for the fight of his life. He turned around and ran at Scourge...

_**...ONLY TO GET SPEARED IN HALF BY** **SCOURGE!**_

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Church shouted. "Fox's pride just got him Speared out of his boots!"

"And Fox my boy..." Sarge began.

Scourge, with an arrogant smirk, pinned Fox.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog."

The crowd was absolutely livid and pour downed angry, thunderous boos on the hedgehog as he got off Fox, and mockingly wiped off imaginary sweat off his head, as if he had actually done any work. The ref, reluctantly, raised his hand in victory before Scourge climbed a corner and raised his hands in rock signs. Starforce Megaman watched the whole scene, his arrogant smirk plastered over his face as he chuckled at the scene before him.

"This is complete bullshit!" Church stated. "This wasn't even a match! Megaman took out Fox before the match, and Scourge picked up the scraps! Only a bastard like that hedgehog would be happy with such a victory!"

"Hey, a win's a win, no matter how it's done!" Sarge said. "Scourge was a true Red for taking advantage as he did! And Fox has no one but himself to blame for disrespecting Megaman last week!"

"Bullshit, it was Megaman disrespecting Fox last week!" Chuch said. "He practically asked for the platter over his skull! Now he's being a jackass coward with this shit he pulled!"

Scourge got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, walking up the ramp with a satisfied smirk on his face. As he did, Megaman began walking back down the ramp, and the two passed each other with but a simple glance at each other before going separate ways. Megaman slid into the ring and chuckled at the prone form of Fox before grabbing a mic and sitting right beside him.

"Well, what do you know, you lost, Fox...AGAIN!" Megaman smirked. "And really, it's not a surprise at all. Your career has been going downhill for years now. You are a washed-up has-been of a captain that is trying to relive his little glory days that weren't even that good in the first place. That's why I didn't even bother trying to kill your stupid legend even though you are a gaming character, because you aren't even a legend. Not worthy my damn time. I've just been saying to you what I've been saying because it's the truth, and you need to hear it. You need to realize how pathetic you are, that you are done for. I was trying to do you a favor, and let you get out of UCA peacefully. And what do you do? You sock me in the jaw, and shatter a damn glass platter over my head!" The crowd suddenly chanted "You Deserved It!" "Oh shut up, you people have no idea what you are talking about! If anything, Fox deserved what happened to him! Fox, you not only refused to accept the truth, you dared to disrespect me and the Rookie Revolution! Well, guess what happened as a result? You got your ass whipped, your bleeding like a stuffed pig, and you're now lying flat on your back with another loss on your record! This is the consequences of your actions of disrespect! But you know what...I'm going to be a nice guy. Consider what happened a warning shot. A warning to get the hell out of this business and make way for me! Because if you don't do that, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU A CASUALTY OF THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

Starforce Megaman then threw the mic at the skull of Fox, satisfied as it bounced off it. Megaman stood up onto his feet and threw up a Legend-Killer pose with his arms, the crowd booing him like hell and chanting "You Suck!" over and over again. Megaman shoved Fox's head with this foot before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp way. Fox managed to come to and rolled onto his stomach, his gaze landing on the Gaming Killer who now stood on the stage and glared at him with great anger.

"As usual, Starforce Megaman is one of the biggest assholes around!" Church stated. "If he honestly thinks Fox is just going to move aside after the crap he pulled, he's stupider than I thought!"

"And Fox would be the biggest idiot in the world if he even dared go after Megaman!" Sarge replied. "Megaman killed Chief's legacy in UCA, and he'll do the same to Fox if he gets in his way again!"

"But despite that, this thing between Fox and Megman ain't over!" Church stated. "Oh no, it's only going to get worse from here, bet your ass on that!"

Starforce Megaman gave one final Legend-Killer pose with that arrogant smirk on his face, staring down Fox from the stage, the Star Fox Captain clenching his fist tightly at the sight of him.

* * *

_A/N: YES! Finally finished with the first part of Week 1! Luigi's partner has been revealed, Kiva gains a huge victory over Sally, and the situation between Fox and Megaman escalates among many things! And this is only the beginning of the week! Once again, distractions and life take away my focus on this story, but I now have it up, and with Christmas Break, hopefully I'll have more done at a faster pace. I wondered a while about the final part of this chapter, but felt that it was good enough in the end. I got a lot of things planned for Royal Reckoning, and I can't wait to get there to be honest!_

_As usual, if you have any suggestions or ideas for storylines or UCA Rewind, just PM me those ideas and I will consider them as I always do._

_I hope that this chapter was pretty good and that it lived up to your expectations. Leave a review as they are appreciated. See you next time!_


	8. Monday Night Flame Week 3 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 3_**

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, where we see Tom and Jerry in the backstage hallways, where they were all smiles and apparently celebrating something.

"Oh yeah baby!" Tom cheered. "We won the Tag Team Match of the Year Award at the FWAs! Our match with Ed and Gin in UWE was better than all the others! We outperformed every other tag team in this business with ease! This award proves that we are better wrestlers than every other team, and that we can put on better matches than every other team!"

"And the icing on the cake is that we beat those Elrics big time!" Jerry added with a big grin. "Our match beat that little TLC Match they had with three other teams at AWF Anime Mania that they won! Now I'm all for violence and putting people through tables, but we proved that we don't need weapons to put on a classic like the Elrics need! We proved our Duos Title win in UWE was better than their Tag Title win in AWF! We proved that we are better wrestlers and performers than the Elrics!"

"Yeah, and if this Award wasn't proof enough, our victory over the Elrics weeks ago should solidify that!" Tom stated. "But the Elrics, like the sore losers they are, can't handle the fact! So they screwed us last week! So now, I'm going to have to beat down that midget shrimp, Edward, and put him in his place once and for all tonight! And you Jerry will be right there making sure that brother of his doesn't get in my way!"

"Yeah right!" Tom and Jerry turned their heads to see Ed and Al near them, serious expressions on their faces as Ed spoke. "It's going to be the other way around! It's going to be me taking your head off with my automail arm, while Al here makes sure that the little mouse next to you doesn't try to screw me over!"

"And what makes you think you actually have a chance against me?" Tom challenged. "We're better wrestlers than you, our Award says so itself!"

"That Award is well-deserved, we admit, but one classic match does not make wrestlers better than others, and we were pretty close in winning that Award ourselves." Al stated. "And besides, we won an Award ourselves! Best Siblings of the Year Award! And this isn't a tag team match, it's one-on-one. You don't have much experience in that field, while Ed has had a very good share of matches in singles competition. It's safe to that my brother has the advantage!"

"That award means crap anyway!" Tom stated. "Just because you're the best brothers doesn't mean you're better us! Our Award tramples yours any day!"

"And Tom will have no problem stomping this little shrimp of a boy in the ring!" Jerry mocked.

"YOU WANT TO CALL ME A MINUSCULE WORTHLESS SHRIMP, YOU OVERRATED ANIMALS!" Ed shouted in absolute fury.

"Yeah, we do!" Tom grinned eagerly. "In fact, why wait until later!" He pushed his forehead into Ed's, engaging in a classic head-on stare down. "Let's do it right now!"

"IF YOU WANT TO GO RIGHT NOW, THEN I GOT..." Ed began, until Al came in between them and pushed Ed back a bit.

"No, Ed, don't let your emotions overtake you." Al warned his brother. "Save it for the ring, for when beating him will really count and hurt him the most."

Ed remained silent for a few seconds, still seething with rage before letting out a deep breath, glaring at the cat and mouse. "Fine. See you out there, Tom. Just don't cry when I beat you. I'll show you that we're just as good as you, if not better."

With that, Ed and Al left the area, leaving Tom and Jerry behind, who still had the confident, arrogant smirks on their faces. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Tom said.

* * *

_"You know…when he did…what he did…so long ago…it was only to survive…no more…no less…"_

The Titantron showed the man in the same dark room as before, its only source of light the lone lamp attached to the ceiling shining down upon the man and the center of the room. The man continued to stare with unreadable, yet strangely intense green eyes.

_"But as time went on…his actions…became the stories…of hope…"_

The man stared down for a few more seconds before turning his attention and looking around the room, walking around the chair and continuing to turn his head left and right as if though searching for something.

_"As the years went by…he became…a hero to the people...a hero…of freedom…Strange…how people can…make a hero…out of someone…just to have hope…"_

When he completely circled the chair, the man stopped in front, and placed his hand on the top of it, looking down upon it for a few seconds before slightly lifting his head upward, and in that instant, his eyes managed to catch something.

_"The people…have come to…love him…and such a connection…is powerful…and he can do…so much with such a thing…in such a small place…because…"_

The man made his way past the chair towards the end of the area where the lamp lit the room, and staring out at the edge where the darkness touched the light, he bent forward, and reached out to the darkness. He slowly grabbed something from it and picked it up off the ground, revealing the object to all…

A crowbar.

_"The right man in the wrong place…can make all the difference in the world…"_

* * *

"Once again, we got ourselves one creepy promo about some dude." Church stated. "And I swear, there's something familiar about it."

"I'm starting to see something in them as well." Sarge said. "The answer to these promos is on the tip of my tongue...but I can't figure it out! Fudge buckets!"

"I can at least tell that these promos are definitely foretelling the arrival of someone." Church said. "Of who? I have absolutely no idea!"

"Well I hope we find out who it is soon!" Sarge shouted. "The suspense is killing the Red inside of me!"

"I'm sure some of our fans may figure out exactly what this is all about, but we got ourselves a match coming up!" Church stated. "And if that segment earlier was any indication, this one won't be pretty!"

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and Edward Elric came out on the stage with Al right beside him, a furious frown on the face. Ed pumped his automail fist into the air, prompting grey pyro to go off beside him. He then stomped his way down the ramp, his brother behind him shaking his head. Ed slid into the ring and threw a haymaker through the air with his automail arm before raising into the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by his brother, Alphonse, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in at 216 lbs., Edward Elric!"

"Edward is fired up like hell and with good reason!" Church stated. "He has been looking forward to this match all week, and is dying to get his hands on Tom!"

"As if this midget has any any chance of beating the cat!" Sarge stated. "This lowly Blue will be subjected to non-stop violence, you can count on that!"

"I don't know, that confrontation earlier showed that Ed may take Tom's head off..." Church stated.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Boos were rained down from the crowd as Tom came out onto the stage once the music picked up, raising his hands up into the air and forming the "V" sign with them. Jerry came out as well right beside him, and with a smirk, gave the cat a high-five before Tom threw his fist through the air before making his way down the ramp with Jerry in tow before sliding into the ring and climbing the turnbuckle, raising his hand and forming the "V" sign with them.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by his partner, Jerry, from New York City, weighing in at 245 lbs., Tom the Cat!"

"...but Tom is sure as hell not lacking in the confidence department!" Church said. "He firmly believes that he's going to take this Elric down tonight!"

"And with good reason! The Elrics are talentless hacks who couldn't hope to even reach the level of Team 2D!" Sarge exclaimed. "Tom will have no problem cutting down this useless alchemist!"

"But there's the fact, you know, that if Tom isn't careful...he's going to get his head taken off with an Automail Clothesline!" Church replied.

Tom and Ed each stood in their respective corners and the ref proceeded to the ring the bell. Tom and Ed met in the middle of the ring and engaged in a lock-up, and after several moments, Tom pushed Ed back into the corner. He kneed the alchemist in the gut, doubling him over before landing several elbows to the head. He pulled Ed out of the corner and hit him with a Scoop Slam on the mat. Tom bounced off the ropes and jumped into the air for an Elbow Drop. Ed rolled out of the way, and Tom's elbow crashed on the mat. The cat stood up holding his elbow in pain and was kicked in the gut by Ed before being hit with a Snap Suplex, followed by a quick cover! 1...Tom easily kicks out! Tom scrambled to his feet, only to be taken down with a Dropkick from Ed! The alchemist picked up Tom again and landed a Russian Leg Sweep on the cat!

"Ed's got Tom reeling here after a nice Russian Leg Sweep!" Church said. "Tom may want to reevaluate his game plan here!"

"Why should he?" Sarge asked. "Ed's a loser! This is just pure luck! The game plan will come through, don't you worry!"

Ed hooks Tom's leg for a cover! 1...2...Tom kicks out at 2! Ed picked up Tom and placed him in the corner, and proceeded to climb up to the second ropes and deliver punch after punch on Tom's skull. The crowd counted the punches as Ed delivered them, but after the 6th one, Ed suddenly slipped under Ed and out of the corner, and pulled Ed's legs off the ropes, causing Ed to fall head-first on the top turnbuckle. Ed staggered backwards out of the corner, and Tom grabbed him from behind, lifted him up...Belly-to-Back Backbreaker on Ed!

"Ha, I was right!" Sarge stated. "Ed's luck has run out! The end for him has begun!"

"Sarge, stop living in your delusional world." Church said. "This is nowhere near over, I can tell you!"

Tom covers Ed off the backbreaker! 1...2...Ed kicks out! Tom picked up Ed and grabbed his head, went back-to-back with him, and hit a Hangman's Neckbreaker on him! Ed held his neck in pain before he was picked up again and thrown into the corner, and Tom ran at him and nailed a Corner Clothesline! Ed staggered out of the corner and Tom bounced off the ropes, and knocked Ed down with a Running Shoulder Block! Tom drops for a cover! 1...2...Kick out by Ed! Tom picked up Ed once more, lifted him up in Sidewalk Slam position, and proceeded to drop him across his knee in a Backbreaker! Ed arched his back in pain as Tom smirked at the fallen Alchemist and threw up the "V" sign with his hands in a pose, the crowd booing him loudly. Jerry applauded his partner, while Alphonse just shook his head at the cat.

"Ah yeah, Tom showing everybody who's boss!" Sarge stated.

"More like Tom being an arrogant ass!" Church said. "If he doesn't pay attention, it's going to cost him!"

After showing off for a bit, Tom went back to Ed and picked him up...WHEN ED SUDDENLY ROLLS UP TOM IN A SMALL PACKAGE!"

"Small Package! Small Package!" Church said. "Tom's posing is going to cost him this match!"

1...

2...

Tom kicks out before the three!

"Oh thank god, I thought the world was going to end for a moment!" Sarge said.

Both wrestlers scrambled to their feet, and Tom tried to go for Ed, but the Alchemist pulled out his legs from under and got him in a Jackknife Pin!

1...

2...

Tom kicks out before three again!

"Tom manages to survive again, but barely!" Church said. "Let this be a lesson, never show off too much during a match!"

Both got back to their feet and Tom went for a clothesline but Ed ducked it. Tom turned around and gets kicked in the gut by Ed, who then grabs him in a Front Facelock...Facebreaker DDT across his knee! Tom held his face in severe pain as Ed picked him back up again and whipped him into the corner. Ed then ran at him, leaped at the cat, and launched him away with a Monkey Flip! Tom arched his back in pain as Ed made the cover on him! 1..2...Tom kicks out in time! Ed went to pick him up, but Tom suddenly headbutted him in the gut! Ed coughed a bit at the impact before Tom did it again, and shot up with an Uppercut to the jaw! Ed was staggered and Tom bounced off the ropes towards Ed...Ed catches him with a Spinning Heel Kick!

"Momentum has shifted once again to Ed!" Church stated.

"Grrr, it's only a momentary setback!" Sarge called. "This stupid Blue wannabe will fall soon!"

Al applauded while Jerry scowled as Ed covereed Tom!

1...

2...

Tom rolls the shoulder out at 2.75!

Ed grabbed Tom and placed him in the Suplex position, and went to lift him up, but Tom suddenly knees him the gut which forced him to let go. Tom took the chance to bend Ed over, grabbed him by the waist...GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB! Tom hooks the leg!

"Damn, Ed just got planted out of nowhere!" Church called.

"Ha! I'm always right, aren't I, Blue?" Sarge asked.

"Uh...no, you're not." Church replied.

1...

2...

Ed rolls the shoulder at 2.8!

Tom picked up Ed once again and placed him across the second ropes, and began choking him out against it. The ref admonished Tom and began counting him! 1...2...3...4...Tom let go of Ed at the count 4, the alchemist leaning on the ropes as he coughed. Tom ran at the ropes and bounced off them, and leaped forward, crashing his body on Ed who was on the second ropes, crushing him. Ed fell to the ground in a heap and Tom covered him! 1...2...Ed kicks at 2.75! Tom picked up Ed, but Ed suddenly dropped him with a Drop Toehold! He then hooked the legs with his own, bent backwards...AND LOCKS IN THE MUTA LOCK! Tom's eyes go wide as he writhes in pain!

"Wow, Muta Lock out of nowhere!" Church said. "Tom may tap here!"

"No he won't! No he won't!" Sarge insisted.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Tom struggled in the Muta Lock, and suddenly Al began to lead the crowd in a "Tap Out!" chant over and over again! Jerry tried to insist his partner to fight the hold, to get to the ropes! As Ed pulled back on the head even harder, Tom slowly used his to the ropes, Ed's body in tow. Every second was agonizing for the cat as he crawled towards the ropes, and Ed suddenly tightened the hold, earning a cry of pain from Tom. He made one more crawl, and raised his hand out forward...AND GRABBED THE ROPES! The crowd booed loudly as the ref had Ed let go of the hold!

"Whew, I was actually worried there for a moment." Sarge stated. "But as usual, the Reds were too tough to be stopped by submissions!"

"Ugh, I'm really get sick of you calling so many people Reds when THEY'RE NOT!" Church exclaimed.

Ed's face contorted into one of slight frustration as he picked up Tom and whipped him into the ropes. When Tom bounced off it, Ed ran forward and went for the Automail Clothesline...Tom ducks it, grab his arms in a Full Nelson and lifted him up...FULL NELSON SLAM! Tom with the cover!

1...

2...

ED KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

"Ed stays alive after getting caught with that Full Nelson Slam!" Church said.

"Don't worry, Ed will fall eventually." Sarge waved off. "After all, Ed can't compare to the likes of Tom!"

Tom grabbed Ed and placed his head between his legs as he picked him up. He then went to lift him up for a Powerbomb...ED SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPS HIM! Ed walked over to the ropes as Tom got back up, his back in pain, and the cat charged at the alchemist. Ed suddenly lifted him up by the legs...and Flapjacks him across the top rope! Tom fell to the ground in pain and Ed took the chance to leap onto the nearby second corner turnbuckle. Once Tom got up, Ed dived off...MISSILE DROPKICK TO TOM!

"Damn, that Missile Dropkick is going to leave shoeprints on Tom's chest!" Church said.

Ed hooks the leg of Tom!

1...

2...

KICK OUT BY TOM!

"When will Ed learn that he can't beat Tom no matter what he does?" Sarge questioned.

Ed stood up and decided to end things, waiting for Tom to get back to his feet. Once Tom finally managed to stand up, Ed bounced off the ropes, ran towards the cat...AUTOMAIL CLO-NO, TOM CATCHES ED WITH A SPINEBUSTER! TOM WITH THE COVER!

"Holy shit, Spinebuster out of nowhere!" Church said.

"Kiss your chances of winning goodbye, alchemist!" Sarge stated.

1...

2...

ED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER AT 2.9!

"Jiminy Christmas, why won't this alchemist stay down?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Because he wants to prove Team 2D wrong, dammit!" Church said.

Tom was getting very frustrated here as he pounded the mat. He glared down at before picking him up and placing him onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack position. He backed up a bit, and began running for the Feline Frenzy (Running Inverted Samoan Drop)! Suddenly, Ed got out of it at the last minute and landed behind Tom! The cat turned around and swung for Ed, but the alchemist ducked it and placed his arm under Tom's and his head...AND PLANTS HIM WITH EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" Church stated. "What Tom delivered to Ed, he just received equally!"

"Oh no, Tom, get out of there!" Sarge pleaded.

Ed hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Jerry suddenly leaps onto the apron, which causes the ref to stop the count and go up to the mouse to get him off!

"Dammit!" Church cursed. "I knew this was going to happen! That damn mouse just distracted the ref from the count!"

"Hey, Jerry is just helping out his partner! What's so wrong with that?!" Sarge asked.

"This isn't a tag team match, you idiot!" Church replied.

Ed got off of Tom and glared angrily at the mouse, who was continuing to argue with and distract the ref! Ed stood up and was about to deal with the damn mouse himself...WHEN AL SUDDENLY PULLS JERRY OFF THE APRON! Jerry's head bounces off the apron as he is pulled off, and falls to the ground! The crowd cheers loudly as Al mounts Jerry and begins to pound on him relentlessly, keeping him out of the match as the ref tried to stop the brawl.

"How dare that stupid brother do that to Jerry?!" Sarge said. "He has no right to do such a thing!"

"Jerry was interfering with the match, dumbass, so Al is evening the playing field!" Church stated.

Ed smirked as he witnessed the beating Al was giving to Jerry, the ref trying to tell them to stop it. Deciding that Jerry was taken care of, he turned around to once again deal with Tom...ONLY TO GET A LOW BLOW FROM TOM! The crowd booed loudly as Ed held his lower regions in pain, and was placed between Tom's leg, and was lifted up...ED GETS PLANTED WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB!

"FUCK! THAT DAMN TOM HIT A LOW BLOW BEHIND THE REF'S BACK!" Church cursed. "AND NOW HE'S GOING TO STEAL ONE!"

"Well, looks an Elric loses again." Sarge stated. "Looks like Ed..."

Tom covers Ed with a smirk, and the ref notices it and counts!

1...

2...

ED KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Just Got...WHAT IN THE HELL?! NOT FAIR!" Sarge shouted.

"ED STAYS ALIVE! ED REFUSES TO DIE HERE!" Church exclaimed.

Tom stood up in shock and argued with the ref that it was a three, but the ref maintained that it was a two. Frustrated, Ed went to the nearest corner and climbed to the top, waiting for Ed to get back up. The alchemist slowly made it to his feet and once he turned around, Tom dived off...but Ed sudddenly moved out of the way! Tom landed on his feet, but lost his balance and stumbled around as a result! Ed took advantage and bounced off the ropes...Tom turned around and faced Ed...

...AND GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"TOM GETS DESTROYED BY THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!" Church stated. "THAT ONE MISTAKE COST HIM!"

"KICK OUT, TOM! KICK OUT!" Sarge pleaded.

Ed hooks Tom's leg for the cover!

1...

2...

3!

"This can't be!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Here is your winner, Edward Elric!"

The crowd exploded with cheers as Ed got off of Tom and stood up, a satisfied smirk on his face. Al ceased his beating of Jerry and he noticed Ed standing victorious, and Al smiled before entering the ring. Both he and the ref raised both of Ed's arms in the air in victory as the crowd chanted "Ed!"

"What?! When?! Where?! Who?! WHY?!" Sarge stammered out of shock. "How...How is this possible?! A midget like Ed can't beat Tom! It's not logical!"

"Maybe in your messed up world it is, but in the real world, it's not only logical, it's happened!" Church rebuffed. "So get over it!"

After a bit more celebrating, Ed and Al exited the ring and made their way up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as they did so. As they did this, Tom and Jerry slowly began to stir in the ring and on the outside. Once they came to and saw Ed and Al, they realized what happened, and angered looks immediately came about them. Jerry got into the ring as Tom grabbed a mic and began speaking.

"You damn Elrics, stop right there!" Tom shouted, getting the Elrics attentions and keeping them on the stage. "You think you're better than us now? You think that you're just as big as us because of one little fluke?! Fat chance! We are sick and tired of you damn Elrics! We are sick and tired of you two always beings treated like you're the best tag team ever because of your stupid popularity! We're tired of people seeing you as something grand and great, when you're obviously just fools! You don't compare to us at all! We're seven-time Tag Team Champs in UCA, the most reigns in the title's history! We're one of the greatest tag teams in history, if not the greatest! We're better than you by miles, and we proved it weeks ago when we beat your asses! We even pinned you at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! And yet, you still think you're better than us! What a load of crap! So you got one fluke victory over me, so what? This was singles action, but in a tag team match, you can't hang with us! Face it, Elrics, no matter how popular you are, you can't hope to match up to Team 2D!"

Ed was handed a mic by an incoming ring crew member and spoke into it. "We can't match up to you? You think we're losers? Well who won the Tag Team Titles in AWF at Anime Mania? Who won the Tag Team Titles in CASZ the night after Brawlapalooza? Who's the hottest tag team in Fiction Wrestling today? US! We did all that! It's not just an opinion that we're as good as you, IT'S A FACT! And it's about time me and Al pay you back for our loss against you weeks back! How about this, Team 2D? You guys against us one more time, a rematch next week!"

"Oh man, the challenge has been laid down!" Church exclaimed. "Will Team 2D accept?"

Tom and Jerry looked a bit surprised before consulting in the ring, talking with each other for a few moments until they reached a conclusion and nodded before Tom turned back to the Elrics.

"You want a rematch against us?" Tom questioned. "Well, we'll be happy to oblige you!" The crowd cheered loudly until Tom spoke again. "On ONE condition. See, we know we're going to beat you again, but this time, we want your defeat to be crushing, to take something from you! And with Royal Reckoning just weeks away, we got the perfect idea! Whoever wins our match will go on to compete in the Royal Rumble Match! And the loser...well, they're shit out of luck because they'll find themselves nowhere near the damn match! That's right, you damn alchemists! Winners enters Rumble, losers don't get to! We're going to take away any chance you might have at main eventing Final Clash, however tiny it is! What do you say?"

Ed and Al looked at each other for a moment before nodding and Ed spoke. "Team 2D...WE ACCEPT!" Ed exclaimed. "I hope you'll like watching us compete in the Rumble, because that's what going to happen! See you two next week!"

Ed and Al stared down Team 2D before walking backstage, leaving Team 2D glaring at the place they once were before exiting the ring and making their way up the ramp!

"Oh man, did next week just get big or what?!" Church exclaimed. "Team 2D once again takes on the Elric Brothers in what is essentially a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match!"

"One team will go on to the Rumble, the other falls by the wayside!" Sarge added. "And trust me, Ed and Al will fall by the wayside!"

"You never know Sarge, Ed and Al could shock everybody and win this match!" Church stated.

"The day that happens is when the Blues win the war, it will never happen!" Sarge exclaimed.

* * *

The scene goes to the Titantron which shows the backstage area just outside Force's office. Fox McCloud, bloody face and all, was pounding angrily on the door over and over again as doctors and EMTs were all around him. The tried pulling him away in order to get him some medical treatment, but Fox just pushed them all away and down to the ground and continued pounding on the door.

"FORCE! FORCE!" Fox shouted angrily. "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE, DAMMIT! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, AND DO IT RIGHT NOW! GET OUT HERE OR LET ME IN!"

"Woah, Fox, take a chill pill." Fox turned his head swfitly to the right, where Force entered the screen with a Dr. Pepper bottle in hand. "Damn, I leave my office for a few seconds to get myself a refreshing Dr. Pepper from a vending machine, a celebratory toast so to say to me winning the Best GM of the Year Award, and what do I come back to? You banging on my door like a mad man screaming for my presence. Man, you must be severely pissed right now."

"Force, we need to talk...now!" Fox growled.

"Alright, I can do that." Force shrugged, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "What can I do for you, Captain Classic?"

"You saw what the hell happened out there!" Fox exclaimed. "You saw what that damn Megaman did to me! He attacked me from behind, and proceeded to attack my head repeatedly outside the ring before my match began! Hell, this blood on my face is his handiwork! Even though I wanted the match to begin, it's because of his damn attack that Scourge practically got a cheap win! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF MEGAMAN! Enough of him calling me a has-been, enough of him degrading my career, enough of him not taking me seriously, enough of him trying to kick me to the curb for his delusional ideals! He even dared to make lewd remarks about Krystal as if she were some piece of meat!" Fox suddenly grabbed the collar of Force, pulling him close and staring him dead in the eye. "Force...I...WANT...MEGAMAN...**NOW!"**

Force remained cool under the pressure, though, despite being pulled by his collar. Force placed a hand on Fox's shoulder as if to calm him down. "Fox..." Force began. "You want Megaman...You GOT Megaman!" There was loud roar of cheers coming from the crowd in response to that. "And seeing as you obviously can't wait any longer than you have to...you will get him...NEXT WEEK!"

Fox breathed heavily as he continued to stare into Force's eyes, who didn't back down or flinch as he remained calm. Eventually, Fox let go of Force's collar, and gave a curt nod of approval to the fellow fox at his decision.

"Thank you, Force." Fox stated. "I knew you would make the right decision."

"Yeah, well, a match between you and Megaman sounds like big money to me, so of course I would make it." Fox stated, as he dusted off his collar nonchalantly. "Now that you got what you wanted, how about you go with these guys and get yourself some medical attention? After all, after the beating you took, you may need it. As the Best GM in Fiction Wrestling, I really would hate for you to continue on being hurt, especially for your match next week."

Fox looked back at the doctors and EMTs for a moment then back at Force, giving the fellow fox a nod of understanding and going with the doctors and EMTs. Force looked on at the retreating Captain, taking a good swig of his soda before entering his office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh boy, shit just got real!" Church said. "After weeks of trash-talk, shattering glass platters, and sneak attacks, Fox and Megaman are finally going to get it on next week!"

"As usual, Fox has to go do the dumbest thing in the world!" Sarge stated. "I can't believe that stupid Blue Captain would want a match with Megaman after the beating he received! Didn't he learn anything?!"

"Sarge, even you can't be stupid as to think that Fox wouldn't do anything about this!" Church stated. "Hell, I think it was obvious that Fox would want a piece of Megaman!"

"Well, obvious or not, it's still pretty stupid!" Sarge stated. "Like Grif-level stupid, and that's embarrassing in itself! Starforce Megaman will make Fox a casualty of the Rookie Revolution next week!"

"One thing's for sure, get ready for a war next week!" Church stated. "This match between the two will definitely be something else!"

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

The crowd went explosive with extremely loud cheers as the music played and Tidus came out onto the stage, his ribs and torso noticeably taped up a bit as he held them. The rookie looked out to the applauding crowd for a moment before smirking and raising a fist, walking down the ramp with a wince in his step. He slid into the ring and raised his hand into the air again before grabbing a mic from the ring crew.

"Here comes the man of the hour, Tidus, and what an ovation he is getting from this crowd!" Church stated. "And with good reason! Tidus has just come back from competing in a 6-Man Ladder Match at FWA's against five of the best high fliers in the business today!"

"And what Tidus went through was just insane!" Sarge stated. "First, he fell off a ladder through a table! Then, he was Sunset Flip Powerbombed off a ladder through a table! And if that wasn't enough, he was Speared as he was dangling twenty feet from the air onto a pool of thumbtacks! THUMBTACKS! I can't believe he's still walking!"

"The commentators went as far as to call Tidus UCA's Mick Foley for what he went through!" Church stated. "While I wouldn't go that far, there's no denying that he earned some major respect with the bumps he endured! He may not have won the match, but he made UCA proud with his performance! And it looks like we're going to hear from him now!"

"Hey, New Jersey, what's up?!" Tidus exclaimed, earning huge cheers from the crowd. "Now, I gotta admit, my body is killing me right now, and with good reason. I mean, at the Fiction Wrestling Awards, I went through a Ladder Match with the likes of Buu, Timmy, and Aries among others, and if that wasn't enough to put someone in pain, I was put through two tables, AND I fell from twenty feet in the air onto THUMBTACKS! That's just insane right there to go through all of that in one match! And I didn't even win the match, so it would seem like it was all for nothing. But..." Tidus stopped when the crowd suddenly chanted "You Were Awesome! You Were Awesome!" Tidus smiled and pointed at the crowd. "But that right there made it all worth it. Ever since that match, people have been coming up to me and telling me how awesome my performance was! So many people in the locker room have been praising me, have been telling me that what I went through made myself a star and earned some major respect! Hell, not too long ago, Red himself came up to me and said I made UCA proud at the Awards! RED, the biggest star UCA has ever seen, the measuring stick in that locker room, said I made UCA proud! That in itself should show that even in defeat, I established myself as a future big player in this company!"

"And after that six-man Ladder Match, I am SO ready for my Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning with Toad!" Tidus said with a grin. "And trust me, after what I went through, beating Toad and taking the Cruiserweight Title will be no problem at all! After all, Toad has got nothing on the five guys I faced at the Awards, love or hate those guys! Toad is nowhere near as extreme or hardcore as Majin Buu, he can't fly or go X-Division like Aries Austin and Timmy Turner, he's certainly no AJ Styles like Renton Thurston, and he's certainly not destined for bigger things like TD Kennely! Toad is just some mushroom lackey who will do anything Mario tells him to, and actually puts divisions like the Cruiserweights and X-Division to shame with his performances! Toad stole the title from Ratchet by using a pair of brass knuckles, that's disgraceful! Hell, he doesn't even do that much high-flying, and that's practically what Cruiserweights are all about!"

"At Royal Reckoning, Toad will be completely out of his element, while I will thrive in that Ladder Match!" Tidus stated. "I proved that the Ladder Match is where I shine at the Awards, and at Royal Reckoning, Toad will not be stopping me from climbing to the top! He screwed me over at Ragnarok, but that will not be the case this time around! He won't be able to cheat, run away, or hide from me! In two weeks, I will climb that ladder, unhook that belt and gain my first title in UCA, and take my first step in surpassing my old man!"

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

Boos immediately rained down from the crowd as Tidus turned to the stage, his grin still on his face as Toad came out, title over his shoulder and a big frown on his face. He walked down the ramp, eyeing Tidus the whole time before climbing up the steps and entering the ring, grabbing a mic along the way.

"Thank you, sweet Lord for having Toad come out and stop this garbage!" Sarge said. "And now we're going to hear some words from our Cruiserweight Champion!"

"I'm jumping for joy at the prospect..." Church said sarcastically.

"You? Beat me for the Cruiserweight Title?" Toad questioned. "Don't make me laugh! As if a loser like you could ever be a champion! Who cares about what performance you had in that Ladder Match at the FWAs?! The fact of the matter is is that you still lost, just like you lost at Ragnarok! If you couldn't win a Ladder Match then, then you won't be able to win our Ladder Match in two weeks! All you do is lose, is choke when the pressure is on! You failed to get UCA a win at the Awards, you failed to grab MY title at Ragnarok, and you will fail to climb the ladder and unhook my title at Royal Reckoning! I can't believe you actually think you have a chance in hell of surpassing your father, Jecht! As if a runt like you could so such a thing! Surpass a three-time World Champion and one of the most dominant guys in UCA history? What a joke! Face it, Tidus, all your efforts will end in failure!"

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Tidus smirked. "You'd like to think that I'm just a nobody and will always be one? Well, sorry, little Toadie, but that ain't going to happen! I'm one of the most promising young guys on this roster, people see me as the future of this company! I'm one of the most athletic guys on the roster, and I know people know who I am once they see me! You though? Heh, you're the real nobody! Nobody even cares about you! People barely know you at all, championship or not! When people see you, they think of Mario, not you! They see you as his little lackey, the guy who always cries for help and asks for Mario to save him and his people! You follow him like a lapdog, ready to obey every command mindlessly! It's really pathetic to be honest! As far as I'm concerned, you don't stack up to all the great people who have held this championship! Blue, Trunks, Jackie Chan, Spongebob, Jaden Yuki, Zidane Tribal, some of the best men to hold that title, and you can't even lace their boots! And it's up to me bring that championship to someone who can live up to their legacy...ME!"

"As if!" Toad retorted. "You want to insult me? You want to put down my skills? I've held this title for close to five months now, I've defeated all challengers that have come my way, including you! I am more than what you say I am, I'm the best Cruiserweight in the World, the best Toad of them all! I've beaten you before, and I can do it again! And considering the condition you're in, beating you at Royal Reckoning won't even be a problem!"

"I may be hurt now, but rest assured, I will be at 100% come Royal Reckoning!" Tidus proclaimed. "And when that day comes, I will finally have my first taste of championship gold in UCA! I'm going to surpass my bully of a father one day, and if walking that path means going through you, THEN I WILL DO SO GLADLY! Get ready, Toad, because at Royal Reckoning, your little fifteen minutes of fame...are going to be up."

Toad stared down Tidus in the middle of the ring a few moments before speaking. "Fine then. I'll see you at Royal Reckoning and show the world that you're the nobody. But right now, I'm going to leave you with a little present..."

TOAD SUDDENLY KICKS TIDUS IN THE BALLS! The crowd goes loud with boos as he fell to his knees and bent over, holding his lower regions in pain. Toad smirked down at the fallen Tidus before kicking him once more, this time in the side of the ribs! Tidus cried out in pain as he fell onto his side, holding his torso as Toad looked down on him before exiting the ring and walking up the rampway, holding his title in the air. Tidus managed to sit up in pain, and glared angrily at the champion.

"Damn that Toad!" Church stated. "What kind of crap is that?! Kicking a hurt man in the balls, and then kicking him while he's down?! What a coward this guy is!"

"He's no coward, he's just being smart!" Sarge replied. "He took advantage of Tidus' hurt state, and did a little damage before the PPV! Good way to get an upperhand on an opponent!"

"Toad is just begging to get his ass kicked!" Church stated. "And I have a feeling that will happen soon!"

* * *

The Titantron goes to backstage in one of the locker rooms. The UCA Women's Champion Lighting leaned against the wall, title over her shoulder with eye closed, her usual emotionless expression on her face as Starforce Megaman stood beside her, talking away with a big grin on his face.

"That Fox is just like all veterans huh, doesn't know when to move aside for his own good." Megaman chuckled. "And he WANTS to face me next week? Heh, his funeral man. I gave him a chance to walk away, and he threw it away, so now I'll have to take him out...permanently! He won't be able to do anything about it, and it will another victory for the Rookie Revolution, right my fellow member?"

"Yeah sure, that's real nice Megaman." Lightning replied in a disinterested tone.

"Come on, Lightning, don't be like that!" Megaman said, throwing his arms out. "There's going to be one more veteran out of the picture and we'll be closer to our goal! Lighten up!"

"You want to me lighten up?" Lightning snapped her eyes open, glaring at Megaman. "Well how can I lighten up with the situation I'm in?! Sure, you may be having a good time right now, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a very unfair position right now! A position where my title defense at Royal Reckoning could be turned into a Triple Threat Match! A Triple Threat where that damn Tifa is involved no less! What has that bitch done to even get this sort of chance? Beat the so-called No. 1 Contender? That doesn't warrant anything, dammit! That bitch is getting special treatment!" Lightning pounded her fist against the wall in anger. "It's bad enough that old hag, Peach, is getting a title shot, but Tifa could get one as well?! That is unacceptable!"

"Yeah, I do admit, that is real messed up." Megaman agreed with his fellow RR member. "But remember, there's still a chance it won't be a Triple Threat. Remember, Tifa has to beat Peach before she can even get that shot."

"Oh trust me, she won't beat that stupid Princess, mark my words..." Lightning stated ominously before walking off. Megaman just shrugged at the female champion before walking away himself.

* * *

"Well, looks like Lightning is more pissed then usual." Church noted. "She does not like the current title situation at all."

"And how could she not?" Sarge replied. "There's a chance she could be forced to defend her title in a Triple Threat, and one of the challengers would be so undeserving!"

"Well, like it or not, it's the boss' order, so she should just suck it up." Church stated. "Though the words she spoke at the end didn't sound too god. She's up to something."

"How dare you suspect our Women's Champion like that, a proud Red!" Sarge shouted. "Show some respect!"

"Whatever, anyway, it's kinda funny she mentioned the match, because that match is up next, right now!" Church said.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd exploded with boos as Peach came out to the music, a frown on her face as she looked out to the crowd. She raised her hands up in a flaunting manner before haughtily making her way down the ramp, the hard frown still on her face. She walked up the ramp and entered the ring, standing in the center holding her hands out as she showed off to the booing crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs., Princess Peach!"

"Peach is obviously not her usual arrogant, haughty self." Church stated. "Not only is her title match at Royal Reckoning having a chance to become a Triple Threat, but her best friend Daisy was beaten down by the Rookie Revolution girls!"

"Though I support the Rookie Revolution, I feel so bad for Peach!" Sarge stated. "A princess of her stature should not be put through so much of this!"

"Well like I said before, just suck it up because it's happening!" Church replied. "If she wants her title match to remain a singles match, she needs to remain focused."

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd cheered very loudly as the music played and Tifa came out onto the stage, pounding her fist into her palm a few times before throwing out a few shadowboxing moves on the stager before spinning around with a roundhouse kick to a blast of pyro. She made her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans along the way before she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She climbed up the turnbuckle and flashed a pose for the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Edge, weighing in at 133 lbs., Tifa Lockhart!"

"Tifa's coming off a big-time victory over Peach and Daisy last week after her partner, Lightning, left her out to dry!" Church stated. "She pinned Peach, and made her case for a title match as a result! In the end, this is the situation we got now!"

"If Tifa wins this match, that title match at Royal Reckoning will be a Triple Threat, and I call it unfair!" Sarge exclaimed. "Unfair, dammit! How dare Force even give this oldie such an opportunity!"

"Hey he's the boss, and if you don't like his decisions, I dare you to try and get him to reverse them!" Church stated. "And besides, Peach can stop Tifa here and make sure things stay the way she wants them to, but we'll see if Peach can even handle Tifa!"

The two women stood in their respective corners and it was not long after that the ref rang the bell. Tifa and Peach met in the center in a Collar and Elbow toe-up, and the two struggled against each other for a few moments. Tifa suddenly broke the tie-up, grabbed Peach by the waist, and hit a swift Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Peach! Tifa made a quick cover, but Peach kicked out before a count could be made! Both got to their feet and Peach ran at Lockhart, only to get caught with a Hip Toss. Tifa grabbed Peach as she was getting back up, backed her up into the ropes, and whipped her into the opposite ones. Tifa went for a Back Body Drop, but Peach stopped in front of her and caught her with a Facebreaker Knee Smash!

"Facebreaker Knee Smash, shades of Mario on that one!" Church stated.

"How wonderful, Peach is taking pointers from the greatest Red of all!" Sarge approved.

Tifa held her face in pain as she stood, only to be knocked down with a Clothesline by Peach. Peach picked up Tifa and quickly nailed a Snap Suplex on Tifa, followed by a cover! 1. Quick kick out by Tifa! She once again picked up Lockhart and tried to whip her into the ropes, but Tifa reversed and whipped her instead. When Peach bounced off the ropes, she ran into a Lou Thesz Press from Tifa who immediately began to pound her punches afterwards. Tifa got off of her and landed a knee across the chest before picking Peach up and placing her in the corner. She then lifted her up onto the top turnbuckle, and attempted to climb up, only for Peach to suddenly start punching her in face. After several punches, Peach pushed Tifa away from her, and with Lockhart, Peach dived off the turnbuckle...Diving Clothesline!

"Momentum has swung back to Peach!" Church said.

"And that momentum will stay there I'm sure of it!" Sarge said.

Peach covers Tifa! 1..2...Tifa kicks out! Peach picked up Tifa and lifted her up from behind, nailing a Back Suplex. She then went over to climb the nearest turnbuckle and stood up on top it! She dived off of it...AND TIFA ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Peach crashes onto the ground stomach-first, and Tifa goes over to the ropes and leans on them. Peach managed to stand up holding her abdomen before rushing over towards Tifa, but Tifa Back Body Drops her over the ropes! Peach, however, manages to land on the apron, and Tifa turns around to knock her off, but Peach hits a Shoulder Ram through the ropes on her, stunning Lockhart. Peach took the chance to run over to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle, readying for a big move. She stood on top of it...AND TIFA SUDDENLY PUSHES HER OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! PEACH CRASHES DOWN TO THE OUTSIDE!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Peach just took a nasty spill to the outside courtesy of Tifa!"

"Oh no, Princess, are you alright?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Please say something!"

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Peach made impact with the padded concrete, crying out in pain. Tifa panted a bit before looking outside the ring, and saw Peach lying on the ground before crawling to the barricade, and slowly pulled herself up with it. Tifa readied herself as she waited patiently, and once she saw Peach finally get to her feet she ran towards the ropes and bounced off them at full speed. Peach slowly turned around...Tifa dived through the ropes...

...SUICIDE DIVE BY TIFA ON PEACH! The crowd goes wild!

"Tifa risks it all, and gets it all with that Suicide Dive!" Church exclaimed.

"Come on, she's a princess, you damn Lockhart, stop being so hard on her!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd chanted Tifa's name over and over as Tifa got back up and posed for the crowd before grabbing Peach's body, picking it up and throwing it back into the ring. She slid in and covered Peach immediately! 1...2...PEACH KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE! Tifa sighs before picking up Peach and placing her in the nearby corner, then climbed to the second ropes. She began delivering hard punches to the skull, and the crowd began to count them! 1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10! After the 10th punch, Tifa got off the turnbuckle, pulled the dazed Peach to her...takes her down with a Powerslam!

"Tifa is in complete control right now!" Church noted. "That Suicide Dive earlier has put things in her favor!"

"Which won't last for long!" Sarge. "Peach is a proud Red, and the Reds are better than anyone! REDS FOR LIFE!"

Tifa grabbed Peach and lifted her to her feet, and whipped her into the ropes. When she came back, Tifa went for a Clothesline, but Peach ducked it and bounced off the ropes again. Tifa turned around to catch her, but Peach grabs her head...Running Bulldog on Tifa! Peach covers Tifa off the Bulldog!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out at 2.8!

"Dammit, how did Tifa kick out of that?!" Sarge exclaimed. "She didn't even see that coming!"

"Hey, a bulldog is not going to keep Tifa down for a three count, I know that much!" Church said.

Peach picked up Tifa and placed her in an Inverted Facelock, lifted her up...Landed a Reverse Suplex on Tifa! Tifa shot to her knees, holding her stomach and face in pain. Peach bounced off the ropes and ran at Tifa full speed, Dropkicking her right in the face and knocking her right back down! Peach covers Tifa! 1...2...Kick out! Peach picked up Tifa once again, picked her onto her shoulder, and dropped her with a Shoulderbreaker! Tifa cried out in pain before Peach grabbed the arm and locked in Armbar, pulling back on the shoulder and arm!

"Peach attacked the shoulder with a Shoulderbreaker, and is now targeting it!" Church stated.

"How smart is the lovely Princess? Peach will be tapping out in no time at all!" Sarge stated.

Tifa gritted her teeth as Peach continued to tighten the Armbar, trying to get her to tap out. Tifa placed her free palm on the mat and with her strength, pushed herself off the mat with Peach still having a hold of her arm. Eventually, she managed to get to a standing position with Peach still holding her arm, and began to punch her in the gut several times until she was forced to let go of her arm! Tifa then nailed a European Uppercut before grabbing her and whippin her into the ropes. Peach came back to Tifa, and the Lockhart caught her, spinning around as she lifted her up, dropped to a sitout position...

...POWERSOUL CONNECTS!

"The Powersoul conencts!" Church shouted. "Peach could be out of it!"

Tifa has Peach pinned!

1...

2...

PEACH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Great Gustavo, that was too close to call!" Sarge exclaimed. "One split second away from Lightning and Peach having their title match ruined!"

Tifa picked up Peach once more, placing her in the nearby corner and lifting her onto the top turnbuckle. She then climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle, lifting her up onto her shoulders for the Limit Break! Suddenly, Peach began to elbow Tifa across the head several times, dazing her. Tifa let go of Peach and allowed her to stand on the top turnbuckle. She grabbed Tifa's head in a Front Facelock...

**...TORNADO DDT OFF THE TOP ROPE!**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "Unreal! A Tornado DDT off the fuckin' top rope! Tifa may be complete knocked out!"

"Haha, looks like Tifa's pin over Peach last week was a true fluke!" Sarge laughed. "Put up another victory for the Reds!"

Peach goes over to the prone form of Tifa and drapes an arm over her!

1...

2...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"HOLY HELL!" Church exclaimed. "Tifa managed to kick out! Tifa's championship aspirations stay alive!"

"But that can't be!" Sarge exclaimed. "They should be dead, as dead as Zack Fair is!"

"...Okay dude, that was just low right there, even for you." Church replied.

Peach stood on her knees in absolute disbelief before pulling at her hair, screeching in frustration. She got to her feet as Tifa began to stir, and the Princess waited as Lockhart slowly stood up. Once Tifa was on her feet, Peach ran at the ropes and bounced off them. She dashed at Tifa full speed...AND TIFA CATCHES HER WITH ANOTHER POWERSOUL!

"Oh no, not another Powersoul!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yes indeed, Peach's frustration just cost her there!" Church stated.

Both women were laid out for several moments before Tifa began to move. She slowly stood up to her feet and looked down upon the downed Peach before raising her hand up in the air, and then clenched it into a fist as tightly as she could. The crowd cheered loudly as she pulled the first back, waiting for her opponent.

"Oh boy, Tifa's is loading up the Premium Heart!" Church stated. "If Peach gets hit with this, she can kiss her ass goodbye!"

"Oh no, no one has ever been able to kick out of the Premium Heart since she started using it!" Sarge exclaimed. "Peach, look out!"

Tifa waited patiently as Peach slowly began to stir, shaking the cobwebs out of her hair before slowly getting to her knees. Tifa got more anxious as Peach made it to her feet, back turned to Tifa. Tifa pulled her fist back more as Peach slowly turned around...Tifa moves toward Peach...the Princess faces Lockhart...Tifa spins in a circle...PEACH SUDDENLY PULLS THE REF IN THE WAY!

**TIFA KNOCKS THE REF OUT WITH THE PREMIUM HEART (Discus Knockout Punch)!**

"Oh crap! Peach just pulled that ref into the line of fire!" Church exclaimed. "And Tifa just knocked his fucking lights out!"

"Nighty-night ref, hope you don't lie down on the job too much like Grif does!" Sarge added.

Tifa looked down in shock at the unconscious referee in complete shock, while Peach slowly crawled around Tifa undetected and was soon behind her. Tifa looked at the ref a few more moments before pulling her hair in frustration and horror before turning around. Peach immediately rushes at Tifa, lifting her arm up! Tifa reacts on instinct and lifts her own arm up...

...BOTH WOMEN TAKE EACH OTHER OUT WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"Both women had the same idea, and are now down!" Church stated. "And with the ref out for the rest of this match no doubt, this match has gone straight to hell!"

"Well that ref shouldn't have gotten in Tifa's way if he wanted to remain conscious." Sarge replied. "Too bad he's not as smart as a Red."

"Dammit, you know that Peach pulled that ref in to take that punch!" Church exclaimed. "Stop being so...HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

The crowd immediately drowned the arena in boos as Lightning ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, title in hand. She looked down at the two female competitors for a moment before glaring specifically at Tifa. She then readied herself with the title in her hands, waiting for Lockhart to get up.

"Ah shit, I knew this was going to happen!" Church exclaimed. "That moody bitch Lightning can't afford to have her title defense be a Triple Threat, so she's going to try and screw Tifa over!"

"And with no ref to stop her, it's all fair game, people!" Sarge stated.

Lightning held her title tightly as Tifa managed to regain her bearings, and slowly pushed herself off the mat. Behind her, Peach began to stir as well and moved as well. Eventually, both women slowly made their ways to their knees and then to their feet. The moment Tifa made it to her feet, Peach behind her, Lightning rushed forward, swinging her title for Tifa's skull...

...BUT TIFA DUCKS! LIGHTNING CLOCKS PEACH WITH THE TITLE INSTEAD!

"TIFA DODGES BY THE SKIN OF HER TEETH!" Church shouted. "AND NOW IT'S PEACH TAKING A NAP IN LALA-LAND!"

"ON NO, PRINCESS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning looks absolutely shocked as Peach falls down to the ground, nearly out of it. Growling in anger, Lightning turned her attention back to Tifa...ONLY TO GET PLANTED WITH THE THIRD POWERSOUL FROM TIFA!

"And for her efforts, Lightning is delivered a Powersoul, courtesty of Tifa!" Church exclaimed.

"Fudge pops, this is going so wrong right now!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning let go of her title as she rolled out of the ring in pain. Tifa glared at Lightning on the outside before going back to Peach. Picking up the disorienting Princess, Tifa backed up a bit. She pulled back a tightly clenched, rushed forward and spun around...

**_...AND NAILS PRINCESS PEACH WITH THE PREMIUM__ HEART!_**

"If Peach wasn't knocked out before, she sure as hell is now!" Church shouted.

"Dammit! Damn that Blue-supporting girl to hell!" Sarge cursed.

Peach fell down to the mat completely unconscious as Tifa dropped and hooked the leg for a cover! Moments later, a second referee made his way down the ramp, slid into the ring, and made the count!

"A second ref has come to replace the first one!" Church said. "And in the words of Vegeta: This is no doubt Game, Set, and Match!"

1...

2...

3!

"Dammit it all to hell!" Sarge cursed.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

"Here is your winner, Tifa Lockhart!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tifa got off of Peach and raised her fists to her chest in triumph, a big smile on her face. The ref raised her hand in victory before she climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and she posed for the cheering crowd, motioning that Women's Title was coming back to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now official!" Church exclaimed. "At Royal Reckoning, it will Lightning against Peach and Tifa in a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Title! That match is going to be something else!"

"Dammit, Tifa stole this victory!" Sarge exclaimed. "She only won because Lightning hit Peach with the title belt! That was what allowed her to hit the Premium Heart!"

"Yeah, and you forget that Lightning was trying to take Tifa's head off originally!" Church retorted. "Lightning has only herself to blame for the position she's in now!"

Tifa got off the turnbuckle and looked down at the Women's Title in the ring. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, while Lightning finally came to on the outside. She sat up and looked up at Tifa holding her title, scowling angrily as she realized what has just happened. Tifa looked over at Lightning, smirked and raised the title, saying "Looks like this title is coming back to me! Keep it warm for me until then!" She then threw title out of the ring and to Lightning, who caught it and continued to glare at Tifa, who only raised her arms at her triumph.

"Looks like the Rookie Revolution was one-upped here!" Church stated. "Lightning now has to deal with two UCA veterans at Royal Reckoning, with only a 33% chance of winning!"

"Grrrr, it doesn't matter at all anyway!" Sarge proclaimed. "Watch as Lightning gains a big-time victory for the Revolution at Royal Reckoning!"

"We'll see about that, because the odds are not in Lightning's favor." Church said.

* * *

The scene changes to the Titantron, which shows Force's office, and the fox himself was currently leaning back in his chair, wiping a cloth over his new Award, polishing it nicely before taking a good look at it with a big smirk.

"Got to admit, I was kind of surprised when I won this Award, but I'm not complaining." Force chuckled. He raised the title high up in the air. "Best GM of the Year...heh, I always my charisma would get me this Award! And this is only the beginning man. UCA is going straight to the top, I know it."

The door could be heard being swung right open, but Force did not take his eyes off his prize as he spoke. "Evening, Sora and Riku. What can I do for UCA's resident Keyblade Wielders?"

Sora and Riku showed up on the screen, and a mixed reaction could be heard from the crowd at hand, frowns on their faces. "You can rectify something for us, that's for sure." Riku spoke.

"And what would that something be?" Force questioned, still not taking his eyes off his Award.

"That would be us not having a match on Flame for who knows how long!" Sora spoke, still frowning as he placed his hands behind his head. "I mean, come on, me and Riku finally reunited as a tag team after so many years! We're one of the best tag teams to lace up their boots in this company! We should be having more exposure here! Yet we haven't had a match in weeks! That's totally messed up!"

"We're money makers in the tag division, you know that Force." Rikue continued. "We are very big names here in UCA, especially as a team! And we should be used to our fullest potential, not wasted away! Force, we are DEMANDING you give us a match next week!"

"Hmmmm..." Force mused as he finally lowered his Award, looking up at the ceiling. "You guys make excellent points. And UCA should definitely feature more of its Tag Team Division than what has been shown. So I'll give you guys what you want. Next week, you'll be in action. And you'll be facing none other than the Sony Saints' own Jak and Ratchet!"

"Heh, thanks Force!" Riku smirked. "You made the right decision there!"

"Those Sony Saints don't stand a chance against us, Riku!" Sora smirked as well. "Looks like we're going to be getting closer to a Tag Title shot!"

"Definitely!" Riku nodded. "Thanks for giving us what we want. Always knew you were a smart dude. We'll see you later."

Sora and Riku left the office, leaving Force alone once more. The fox just shrugged before polishing his award once more. "Welp, looks like next week is shaping up to be one hell of a go-home show for Royal Reckoning."

* * *

The scene changes once more to the interview area, where we are greeted by Simmons, holding a mic in his hand getting ready for an interview.

"Hey everybody, I'm none other than Sarge's right hand man, Simmons!" Simmons introduced. "And speaking of whom, Sarge, you are doing an excellent job on commentary sir! No one can commentate better than you, not even Vegeta or Drake! No one can match you, sir! And now, introducing my guest at this time, the UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji Kiyomasa!"

A mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd as Senji appeared, title over his shoulder and a big grin on his face.

"Senji, tonight you will go head-to-head with the greatest star UCA has, Red, in one of the biggest matches in of your career. We heard from Red earlier tonight, speaking about his current goal and how he needs to beat you if he wants to prove that he can accomplish it. Red seems very focused and intense to win tonight. What do you have to say in response to his words?"

"Well first off, let me say that I respect the hell out of Red." Senji started off. "I mean, who doesn't? The guy has done so much for this company, has achieved so much. If it weren't for him, UCA wouldn't be where it is today. Heh, I remember back when I was stuck in that damn hellhole known as Deadman Wonderland in G-Block, we have a few TV channels, and I was surfing through them, bored out of mine as there was no fight at the moment, until I was lucky enough to have found a little show called Monday Night Flame. And it was then that I saw Red in action. I witnessed the passion in his eyes, the intensity he bore, and the skill and power he possessed in that ring. I continued watching wrestle with whatever time those Wonderland bastards could give me, and I saw him continue to succeed and grow stronger with age and experience. And it was not long after, that I decided that one day...I wanted to fight him! I wanted to fight him one day, especially when I was finally able to join UCA. And after more than five years of training and climbing up the ladder, I finally get that opportunity! I have all the respect in the world for Red, and that's something I don't give just to anyone! This is something I am greatly looking forward to! I am going to have so much fun here!"

"But Red, as much as I know you want to win, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you down here and now!" Senji continued. "See, as much as I love this Hardcore Title on my shoulder, I want something even more prestigious! I want something even greater, grander, and you know what that is! I want the UCA World Championship! I want it around my waist, and in the hands of the 'Crow'! And to push myself towards that goal, I need to beat Red! After all, those who have beaten go on to great things! Look at Gold, he beat Red at Final Clash 2003, went on to be a 3-time World Champion! Look at Takuya, he beat Red at Final Clash 2010, went on to be a Triple Crown winner! Look at Fox, he beat Red the night after Final Clash 2006, and he became World Champion by year's end! I want that boost, I want that launch that beating Red gives you! And with that launch, I will win the Royal Rumble, and become World Champion at Final Clash! Red, it's nothing personal, but I'm going to beat the living crap out of you and squash that goal of yours so I can achieve an even higher level! Tonight Red, you're going to find out exactly why the Deadmen are feared, and you're going to find out why I'm the craziest bastard that UCA has!"

"What a speech!" Sarge praised. "That was top-notch, Senji! I give it an 11 out of 10, it was very magnificent! You sure are one of the most intense..."

"Simmons..." Senji interrupted. "Stop being a freakin' kiss-ass." With that said. Senji left the interview area, leaving a very irked Simmons behind.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." Simmons said.

* * *

"Just like Red, Senji is fired up like hell and wants to win!" Church stated. "And who can blame him? Beating Red is a huge accomplishment that truly helps you!"

"History shows that most of the ones who manage to pull it off go on to big things!" Sarge stated. "I don't know if Senji can pull it off! Even with all of the pressure Red is putting on himself, I don't know if Senji is as good as Red!"

"Even so, Senji has got that do or die attitude, he'll fight to the very end until there's nothing left!" Church said. "And he'll definitely get a kick out of this match, win or lose!"

"Ah, if only Senji was a real Red, then he would win his match no problem." Sarge said.

"Yeah, keep thinking that, idiot." Church deadpanned. "In any case, we got a match coming up next, so let's get back into gear."

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd booed loudly as the music played and Johnny Cage came out, a cocky swagger in his step. He threw his head up arrogantly before running his hands through his hair, then throwing them forward in a flash manner. He made his way down the ramp, showing off the whole way and leaped onto the apron. he entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, raising his index fingers high with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. "Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 239 lbs., Johnny Cage!"

"Oh great Johnny Cage..." Church moaned. "This is just perfect..."

"Why must you hate on Johnny Cage?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's a Red-endorsed, he's a movie star, and he's all-around awesome!"

"You know how much Johnathan hates Disco Kid in CCW?" Church asked; Sarge nodded. "Well Johnny Cage is to me what Disco Kid is to Johnathan."

"That's harsh." Sarge noted.

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"And his opponent, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Thievius Racoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"Looks like the Sony Saints are going to try to keep their new momentum going!" Church said. "And I hope to God that he kicks Johnny's teeth down his throat!"

"As if a Sony Saint could actually pull off such a thing!" Sarge exclaimed. "Johnny Cage will put down the stupid coon for sure!"

"Don't count on it! Go Sly, stomp his ass to the ground!" Church cheered.

Sly placed his cane and hat in the corner before both men stood in their respective corners and the ref rang the bell. Both men met each other in the ring, and Johnny Cage smirked cockily at the raccoon before pushing him. The crowd booed loudly as Sly just smirked as he shook his head before turning back to Cage, who was holding his hands out in a flashy manner. Suddenly, Sly slaps the taste out of his mouth hard! The crowd cheers as Johnny Cage stumbles back, holding his now red cheek before angrily running towards Sly. The coon ducked a Clothesline from Cage, who turned around only to get a Dropkick to the chest by Sly!

"To no surprise, Johnny's arrogance has gotten him on his back in no time flat!" Church stated.

"No, it's Sly getting lucky!" Sarge stated. "A Sony Saint could never hope to compare to a great Red like Johnny!"

"What the hell are you smoking?" Church questioned.

Sly picked up Johnny Cage and quickly nailed a Side Suplex on him. Sly quickly covered Cage! 1...2...Kick out by Johnny! Sly picked up Johnny and threw him out of the ring before following him to the outside. He picked up Johnny and slammed his head against the barricade, the Mortal Kombat Fighter falling to the ground completely dazed. Sly then leaped onto the apron and sized up Johnny as he stood up. Once Cage was standing, Sly leaped onto the second ropes, bounced off them...SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY ON JOHNNY ON THE OUTSIDE!

"Sly is just dominating Cage here!" Church stated. "And it's to no surprise of anyone!"

"Come on, Johnny, turn this around like a true Red would!" Sarge said.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly stood up and flashed a smirk towards the crowd. He picked up Johnny and slid him into the ring. He leaped onto the apron and entered the ring through the ropes, but Johnny suddenly shot up and nailed Sly in the face with a fist. Sly held his face in pain as he was hung on the ropes, and Johnny grabbed his head and pulled him out until his feet were hanging off the ropes...JOHNNY PLANTS SLY WITH A ROPE-HUNG DDT!

"Shit, that'll scramble your brains for sure!" Church said.

"What brains, Sly doesn't have any!" Sarge stated.

Johnny turned Sly over for the cover!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out at 2.5!

Johnny grabbed Sly's head and began to mount a barrage of punches to his skull before picking him up, and nailing a Spinning Neckbreaker to the coon! Johnny then turned Sly over on his stomach, pulled his face off the mat by his arms, placed his foot on his head...AND CURB-STOMPED HIM INTO THE MAT! Sly holds his face in pain as Johnny smirked down at him, picking him up and grabbing his head...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A SNAPMARE DRIVER!

"Damn, Johnny is trying to destroy Sly's face right now!" Church noted.

"Of course, Sly doesn't deserve the good looks he has, so Johnny is correcting that!" Sarge stated.

Johnny covered Sly! 1...2...Kick out by Sly! Johnny picked up Sly and dragged him over to the turnbuckle, slamming his head down on it. Sly slumped against the corner before being turned around by Johnny and whipped into the adjacent corner. Johnny followed after him, but when Sly reached the corner, he grabbed the ropes and used them to lift himself in the air and allow Johnny to go under him. Johnny crashed into the corner as Sly landed behind him, and when Johnny turned around, Sly leaped up and took him down with a Headscissors Takedown! Johnny arched his back in pain before Sly went over to him and hit a Standing Moonsault!

Well, looks like that flurry of offense didn't last long for Johnny." Church noted happily.

"Stupid little Saint, I wish he would just go jump off a bridge." Sarge grumbled.

"Yeah, but then Sly would just land on a buoy and be fine." Church replied.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Kick out by Johnny!

Sly picked up Johnny and placed him in the Suplex position! He lifted him up in the air...AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN WITH A SITOUT SUPLEX FACEBUSTER! Johnny bounced off the mat and onto his back. Sly covers him! 1...2...Kick out! Sly dragged him near the ropes and then waited for him to get up to his feet. Once Johnny was standing up, Sly leaped onto the second ropes, and bounced off them...

...AND JOHNNY CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH THE SHADOW KICK (Spinning Dropkick)!

"SHIT! Where the hell did Johnny come from with that?!" Church exclaimed.

"Haha, that Saint made such a stupid mistake!" Sarge laughed. "Go Johnny go!"

Johnny covers Sly off the Shadow Kick!

1...

2...

SLY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Johnny groaned in frustration at his inability to beat Sly before picking him up and dragging him to the center of the ring. He lifted him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, the crowd booing loudly as they knew what was coming. Johnny delivered a cocky smirk before going to spin Sly off his shoulders...

...Sly suddenly got off Johnny's shoulders and landed behind him! Sly grabbed Johnny's head in an Inverted Facelock, and with a sly grin he pivoted himself along with Johnny...

...JOHNNY SPINS OUT OF THE HOLD AT THE LAST MINUTE! He pushes Sly away and into the ropes, and the raccoon bounces off them and back towards Johnny...CAGE LIFTS SLY BACK ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! Cage spins Sly off his shoulders...grabs Sly's head on the way down...

**...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH CAGED FURY (Fireman's Carry Spun Into A DDT)!**

"DAMMIT! CAGED FURY!" Church cursed. "SLY GETS PLANTED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Yes! The fury has been uncaged!" Sarge cheered. "Sly..."

Johnny covers Sly with a big smirk!

**1...**

**2...**

**SLY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!**

"You Just Got...WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"YES! Thank you Sly for kicking out!" Church cheered.

Johnny sat up in absolute disbelief before pulling at his hair in absolute anger! Johnny glared at Sly before standing up, stomping on Sly before going over to the corner and climbing up it. Once on top, Johnny measured Sly up before diving off...

...SLY GETS THE KNEES UP! JOHNNY CRASHES STOMACH-FIRST ONTO THEM! The crowd cheered loudly as Johnny bounced off them, lying on the ground as he coughed, holding his stomach in pain. Sly slowly stood up, panting a bit as he waited for Johnny to stand up. Once Cage did so, holding his abdomen, Sly went past him and leaped at the middle ropes, bounced off them...

...AND NAILS JOHNNY WITH THE NINJA SPIRE KICK!

"And right to the million dollar face!" Church said happily. "I hope he lost a tooth there."

"Damn that Sly, he's jealous of Cage!" Sarge stated. "That's the only reason he would do that to the face!"

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

JOHNNY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Dammit, how the hell did he kick out?!" Church exclaimed.

"The power of Hollywood!" Sarge proclaimed. "THE POWER OF HOLLYWOOD!"

Sly looked down at Johnny in disbelief before sighing, and then suddenly something came to him. Sly smirked slyly before standing up and going to a nearby corner and began undoing the covering for the top turnbuckle. The ref easily saw this and pulled him away from the corner, scolding him for awhile before turning to the corner and retying the turnbuckle cover. As he did, Sly made sure the ref wasn't looking before he went over to another corner and grab his cane that was laying there! The crowd went wild as Sly readied his cane, Johnny slowly getting up to his feet!

"Uh oh, Sly's thieving ways are coming to play!" Church stated. "He's going to knock Cage's lights out!"

"That damn thief! Play by the rules, or not at all!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you shout that so much when someone like Scourge does this." Church said sarcastically.

Sly readied to swing the cane as Johnny stood on his feet back turned, but then he caught sight of the ref finishing tying back up the turnbuckle cover. He had just finished and was about to turned around, but Sly acted quickly. When Johnny turned around...Sly tossed the cane to him, and Cage caught it in his hands instinctively! Sly instantly dropped to his knees, holding up his hands as if begging for mercy, Cage acting confused. The ref turned around at this moment, seeing the position of both men! Cage's eyes went wide as he looked down at the cane in his hand as the ref went off on him, the crowd going wild as a result!

"Oh shit, Sly just pulled a classic Eddie Guerrero trick!" Church stated. "Thanks to Sly, the ref thinks that Johnny was about to clobber Sly with the cane!"

"No, it was the other way around!" Sarge exclaimed. "See the truth! SEE THE TRUTH!"

Johnny was pleading with the ref that it wasn't what it looked like, that he wasn't trying to hit Sly with the cane, but the ref didn't listen. He berated Cage viciously before ripping the cane out of Johnny's hands before walking to the side of the ring and handing it to the ringside crew. As he did so, Johnny continued to try to and convince him that he was innocent...

...but Sly suddenly snuck up behind in the confusion! He grabbed Johnny's head and placed it in an Inverted Facelock, he twists...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"No! That damn Sly, how dare he pull off such a thing!" Sarge cursed.

"Well, that's all she wrote for Johnny!" Church stated.

Sly covered Johnny and the ref saw this and made the count!

1...

2...

3!

"And Johnny just gets schooled by Sly!" Church said.

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown)**

"Here is your winner, Sly Cooper!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly got off of Johnny and the ref raised his hand in victory. Sly winked at the crowd who only cheered even louder in response, and the raccoon made sure to get his cane from the ringside crew before climbing up the corner and raising his cane in the air, twirling it with a sly smirk plastered all over his face.

"Sly outsmarted Johnny big time!" Church stated. "He put Johnny in a position that made him guilty to the ref, and that's all it took to plant him with his finisher!"

"That damn bastard cheated! That Saint cheated!" Sarge exclaimed. "Disqualify him, ref! Disqualify him!"

"Hey, don't be a hypocrite! And Sly never struck Johnny with the cane, so he never really cheated!" Church pointed. "So he's really not guilty!"

"I hate you, you dirty Blue..." Sarge said.

Sly got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring. He took a mic from ringside, placing his cane on his shoulder with a big grin on his face. "Wow, what a turnaround from a few weeks ago, huh?" Sly chuckled. "I mean, not too long ago, the Sony Saints were swept clean, every one of us lost our matches that night! It really did suck, you know? Not one of our finest days. But as one of the best groups in UCA history, we knew we couldn't let one bad day keep us down! So now we're making our comeback! Last week, Jak and Ratchet beat Team 2D, and just now I beat Johnny Cage! The Sony Saints are getting back on the winning track, and it's only going to get better from here! Want to know why? Because the Royal Rumble belongs to the Sony Saints! That's right, we're going to own the Rumble this year! Whether it's me, Jak, or Ratchet, a Sony Saint will pull off the big one and win that Rumble! Trust me, this Rumble is ours!"

With that said, Sly dropped the mic to cheers and made his way around the ring and up the ramp, his cane on his shoulder with a big grin on his face before leaving to the backstage area.

"Well, looks like Sly has made the Sony Saints to be watched out for in Royal Rumble!" Church stated. "Everyone is proclaiming they will win it, but only one can pull it off!"

"I will be damned if a Sony Saint will be the one to win!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hope to God they are eliminated quickly!"

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2008_**

**_Royal Rumble Moments: The Female Rumble_****_ Winner_**

"When 2008 started, it seemed the adult cartoons were really starting to make a presence." Tifa stated. "Eric Cartman returned in 2007 and re-established himself as a big-time player, Peter Griffin became UCA World Champion at Royal Reckoning of that year, and Stan Smith was rising up the rankings fast."

"Everyone really figured that it would be either Eric or Stan that would win the Rumble." Kiva said. "However...not one person expected what happened on that night."

_"Alright, the next entrant is coming up in moments!" Church said. "After that, we'll be through 5/6 of the Rumble!"_

_"I always love the countdown!" Sarge stated. "So exciting!"_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_BRIIINNNG!_

_The Red vs Blue Theme suddenly began to play and the crowd went wild in complete shock and surprise! Agent Tex came out onto the stage, pounding her fist into her palm before ominously cracking her neck a bit!  
_

_#25 Agent Tex_

_"Oh crap, it's my ex-girlfriend!" Church cursed. "She may be a woman, but Tex can kick ass regardless of gender!"_

_"Let's hope God have given these men strength to deal with Tex!" Sarge stated comically._

"Tex became only the third women to ever enter the UCA Royal Rumble, joining Sonya Blade and me in that category!" Tifa explained. "It was a real big shock to a lot of people."

"Even though it was a shocker, and everyone knew her strength, no one really gave her a chance." Kiva said. "After all, in this age, who could expect a female to win a match like the Rumble. They all thought she would be there for a few minutes, and then be eliminated. However..."

_Tex was getting pounded on in the corner by Danny Phantom at the moment, the crowd booing him at his actions. The ghost kid waved them off before backing up a bit and then rushing towards Tex...AND THE FREELANCER BACK BODY DROPPED HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! The crowd cheered at the elimination as Tex exploded out of the corner and clotheslined the freakin' hell out of Crash Bandicoot! She stood up and Jak ran at the Freelancer, but Tex sidestepped and threw Jak over the top rope to the floor as well! She then saw Crash leaning on the ropes, and proceeded to clothesline him over the top rope as well!_

_"Damn, Tex is on fire right now!" Church said. "She's kicking more ass than when she does with us!"_

_"Yeah, but how long can she last?" Sarge asked. "Even Tex can't hold her own against so many capable males for too long."_

_..._

_Tex waited in the corner as Ben Ten slowly got up and turned around...Tex ran full speed and went for the Freelance (Spear with Goldberg-Like Impact)...But Ben sidesteps and Tex crashes into the corner. She staggered out of there and suddenly Ben and Eric grabbed Tex from behind and threw her over the top rope...BUT TEX HANGS ONTO THE ROPES! Her lower body is swinging through the air, her legs trying to keep off the ground! Eventually, after much struggling, Tex managed to pull her body onto the apron! Ben saw this and tried to push her off the apron and to ground with his leg, but the Freelancer held onto the ropes for dear life!  
_

_"Damn, Tex is staying in there!" Church said. "Despite the beating she's taken and the numbers game, she hangs in there!"  
_

_"But it will only be a matter of time until she is eliminated!" Sarge exclaimed. "Not even Tex can win this match! She's out of her league!"_

"It was quite surprising to many to see Tex do so well in the Rumble." Kiva stated. "I sure was, as I was watching the event with Jamie and Coop in New Jersey at the time! I really couldn't believe how well she was doing! It sort of made me believe..."

"Eventually, she managed to outlast almost everyone still left in that match." Tifa said. "And then it all came down to three..."

_"We are down to just three! Eric Cartman! Stan Smith! Agent Tex!" Church listed. "One of them is going to Final Clash for the opportunity of a lifetime!"_

_Eric and Stan were stomping the living crap out of Tex in the middle of the ring! The crowd was booing lividly as the two adult cartoons continued their assault! They went to pick up Tex, but the Freelancer suddenly broke free and began to deliver punches to both men, trying to fight them both off to cheers from the crowd! However, after delivering a punch to Stan Smith, she turned around only to get kicked in the gut by Eric...AND WAS DEALT THE SOUTH PARK STUNNER! Tex was laid out as Stan Smith chuckled at the webseries star, while Eric sneered down at her and shouted "Just stay in the kitchen, you dumb bitch!"_

_"Goddammit, I can't stand this right now!" Church said. "I mean, not because I care about her, we broke up a long time ago and she's a bitch, and...Dammit screw it, Tex do something! You can't let these two bastards do this to you!"  
_

_"Sorry dirty Blue, but not even Tex could ever hope to stand against these two!" Sarge said. "Besides, we all knew either Eric or Stan were going to win this!"_

_"I know...but dammit, the way they are treating Tex just isn't right!" Church said._

_Eric showed off arrogantly to the crowd as Stan picked up Tex and placed her between his legs. He went to lift her up...BUT TEX SUDDENLY FREED HERSELF! SHE PUNCHES HIM IN THE NUTS! The crowd went "Ooooohhh" as Stan's eyes and mouth went wide as he fell to his knees, holding his family jewels in agony. Eric turned to see this and rushed at Tex...only to get a Big Boot straight to the face by Tex! The crowd was in a frenzy as Tex crawled over to the ropes in exhaustion and pain before using to them to pull herself back to a standing position! Stan managed to move past his pain and rushed at Tex...ONLY FOR TEX TO PULL DOWN THE ROPES! STAN GOES FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE GROUND!_

_"MY GOD, STAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Church shouted. "STAN IS ELIMINATED! WE ARE DOWN TO TWO: TEX AND ERIC! THIS IS UNREAL!"_

_"MAYBE, BUT ERIC IS GUARANTEED TO WIN NOW!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Tex looked at Stan for a moment on the outside before turned around, only to be kicked in the gut as Eric went for another South Park Stunner! Tex pushes him away in time, and Eric bounces off the ropes back to Tex...AND TEX FREAKIN' LIFTS HIM UP INTO THE AIR IN A MILITARY PRESS! THE CROWD IS GOING INSANE!_

_"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Church shouted. "TEX IS ACTUALLY LIFTING UP THAT FATASS ERIC!"_

_"NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Eric's eyes go wide in shock and panic as Tex grunted in pain and intense exertion as she held him above her! Gritting her teeth big time, Tex gave a mighty roar as she suddenly ran over to the ropes...Stan slowly stood up on the outside..._

_**TEX THROWS ERIC OVER THE TOP ROPE! ERIC CRASHES DOWN ONTO STAN ON THE OUTSIDE! THE CROWD IS IN PANDEMONIUM! TEX FALLS TO THE MAT, EUPHORIA RUNNING THROUGH** **HER!**_

_"Here is your winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble Match...AGENT TEX!"_

_"SON OF A BITCH, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted as he stood to his feet. "__TEX HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE! SHE'S THE FIRST FEMALE ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER!"_

___"WHAT AM I SEEING?!" Sarge exclaimed as he also stood up. "GOOD LORD, HAS THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN?! HOW CAN THIS BE EVEN POSSIBLE?!"_

___"TEX HAS JUST WON THE CHANCE AT SOMETHING WOMEN NEVER GET TO HAVE!" Church shouted. "SHE NOW HAS A WORLD TITLE MATCH AT FINAL CLASH!"_

"...Tex pulled off the unthinkable. She actually won the Royal Rumble Match." Tifa chuckled with mirth on her face. "It was so shocking. Not one person saw it coming at all. People couldn't believe she actually did it! On that night, Tex did what no other women before or after had ever been able to do before! In essence, Tex broke boundaries with her win. And it would eventually lead to Samus Aran becoming the first female World Champion in VGWA. It was a proud moment for women everywhere."

"Tex was never able to get her World Title shot, however, because of...certain events that occurred." Kiva stated with a frown. "But nothing can be taken away with what she did. She etched herself into the history books, and made herself into one of the greatest female wrestlers ever with what she accomplished. It was because of women like her that actually inspired me to become a part of UCA in the first place. Right now, Tex is on a bit of hiatus, we haven't seen her in awhile, but rest assured, she will be back. She always is, and when she does...she'll definitely show people why she won the Royal Rumble."

_The final shot is of Agent Tex standing in the center of the ring, joy and pride swelling through her, as she raised one fist in the air while she used the other to point towards the Final Clash sign, fireworks going off above her._

* * *

_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! I welcome you all to 2013, and I hope you all enjoy this New Year's chapter for UCA! I worked as hard as I could on this, and I hope the results are pleasant! I was hoping to have gotten this done sooner, but it can't be helped I guess! In any case, what's done is done, and what matters is that this chapter is finally here! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I especially had fun with the UCA Rewind segment, I wanted to write that one for awhile. Let's hope my hard work for the chapter really paid off here._

_As usual, if you have any suggestions or ideas for storylines or UCA Rewind, just PM me those ideas and I will consider them as I always do._

_I hope that this chapter was pretty good and that it lived up to your expectations. Leave a review as they are appreciated. See you next time!_


	9. Monday Night Flame Week 3 Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Week 3_**

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to the backstage area, where we go the locker room of Hope the Hedgehog. The "Warrior of Light" was currently performing some training exercises at the moment, throwing several kicks and doing several stretches. As he trained, his girlfriend, Mina Mongoose, stood in the corner of the locker room, eyes looking down at the floor. Eventually, she looked up towards Hope and spoke up.

"Hey Hope, are you sure it's a good idea to not try and help Shadow with Chaos?" Mina asked; Hope immediately stopped his movements. "I mean, this is Chaos we're talking about here! You and I both know how dangerous and destructive he is! He can be a sadistic monster whenever he wants to be! And now he's focusing his rage and attention on Shadow! After all you two have been through, I don't know if we should just..."

"Mina, it's alright." Hope assured her, surprising the mongoose. "I know Shadow pretty well after our days in D-Hedge X. He was grateful that I stood up to Chaos for him after he cost him the Hardcore Title and fought him head-on, but he said that this was his fight, and his fight alone. And that was pretty much the response I expected from him. After all, aside from our D-Hedge X days, Shadow has always been about doing things on his own, fighting his own battles! He's never been one for wanting much help, and when he's dead set on something, it's almost impossible to change his mind! I did my part in getting Chaos back for what he did to my friend, but now it's time to let Shadow deal with Chaos himself! After all, if anyone can take on that god-complex hedgehog, it's the Ultimate Life Form! Don't worry, Mina. Even with the beating Chaos put on Shadow, our good ol' friend will stick it to Chaos in no time."

Mina contemplated these words before smiling. "You're right." She nodded. "Shadow has always been able to take care of himself. Always a strong individual that can take on the world. I now know that he'll take care of that damn Chaos, no problem."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, Hope turning it. "You can come in, but don't try anything funny, alright?" Hope said on guard.

"Oh come on..." The door opened to reveal Coco and Crash, the bandicoot siblings. Coco smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "I never thought you would think we would even dare to stoop to such lows."

"Hey Coco, hey Crash..." Hope nodded with a raised eyebrow. "What are you two doing here? I thought I would be the last person you would want to talk to at the moment. After all, I don't recall anything having gone between us before."

"Well, we have a pretty good reason for being here." Coco stated. "See, I just had a little talk with Crash..."

"Wait, you actually had a conversation with Crash of all people?" Mina blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but I did." Coco sighed. "I am his sister after all, and I can understand what he's trying to say to me through all the gibberish he speaks and the flailing of arms. And it's come in handy now, because from what I could understand, he wants to propose something to you."

"Me?" Hope pointed to himself in surprise. Crash nodded crazily.

"Yeah...and the proposal...is that you and he face off next week on Monday Night Flame!" Coco smirked.

"What?!" Hope exclaimed in surprise, turning to Crash. The bandicoot gave his wild grin in response. "But why me? Why me of all people?"

"Well, from what I can tell, Crash saw your match with Chaos last week." Coco explained. "He was really impressed with how well you performed! You showed a real fire, a real determination in you! And he liked that! Now Crash was unable to get himself a match tonight because it was already filled up, but Crash really wants to get himself into a match the week before Royal Reckoning! And he feels you would be the biggest challenge to him, that's my guess! Although, with my crazy brother, you never know what he is truly thinking inside that head of his. So, what do you say, Warrior of Light? Think you got what it takes to step into the ring with one of the craziest guys Fiction Wrestling has ever seen?"

Hope remained silent for a moment before chuckling. "Are you kidding? I have no problem taking on this crazy bandicoot!" Hope smirked. "You're on, Crash! Next week is the last chance for anyone to build momentum to the Royal Rumble Match, and I will be taking full advantage of that chance! You're good, Crash...but I'm just going to be a little better than you after I kick your head off! And then the Royal Rumble will be mine!"

Crash just stared at him as he walked up to him until they were face-to-face. Hope stared back until the bandicoot suddenly grinned wildly, and made a cut-throat gesture with his right hand. Hope smirked as he knew what Crash was implying before pointing towards the bandicoot, and then formed his hand into a thumbs up, before quickly turning it into a thumbs down. The two anthros stared down as Coco and Mina stood on the sideline, sighing in exasperation.

"Men...they always have to be so intense for some reason." Coco shook her head. "These two are definitely going to try to take each other out."

"Well, this is UCA, and in UCA, the guys thrive on competition." Mina noted. "I can tell that that your brother and my boyfriend will give it all they've got next week. It's going to be a great match!"

"Yep, it will definitely be an interesting night next week.." Coco smirked.

* * *

"Another match for next week?!" Church exclaimed. "Man, everyone wants to get some action before Royal Reckoning!"

"No one can blame them!" Sarge stated. "After all, next week is the last chance for anyone to build momentum for the Royal Rumble! And everyone is trying to take the opportunity!"

"And next week, on top of the already stacked card, we now have Hope facing off against Crash!" Church said. "Sounds like next week's go-home show is going to be big!"

"I wish someone else instead of that damn hedgehog and marsupial would be in that match!" Sarge stated. "But alas, fate is not smiling on the Reds right now!"

"With Hope and Crash, we are definitely going to have an exciting match on our hands!" Church said. "But right now, we have another match coming up! And this one came about certain events from last week."

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd booed loudly as the lights turned green and Ben Tennyson came out onto the stage, and looked out to the crowd with a stoic expression on his face. Suddenly, a big smirked appeared on his face, throwing his arms out and shouting "Thanks for supporting your hero!" which only caused the crowd to boo louder at him. Ben then made his way down the ramp with the smirk still on his face before sliding into the ring and raising his fists in the air, shouting "I am your hero!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"Ben was not happy about being eliminated last in that battle royal last week!" Church stated. "So he requested this match-up with Pit tonight, and he got just that!"

"Ben should have won that Battle Royal, not that goody two-shoes angel!" Sarge exclaimed. "At least Ben will get retribution for the wrong done to him!"

"I think Ben's acting like sore loser about this, but at least he's got the guts to do this in the ring, and not attack Pit from behind." Church remarked.

**("Frontline" by Pillar)  
**

The crowd cheered loudly as the angel himself, Pit, came out onto the stage, a big smile on his face as he suddenly flew into the air, spinning around a few times before landing on the ground to white pyro coming out of the stage. He held up his bow above his head as he walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before he leaped onto the apron and then over the ropes. He then twirled his bow into the air before flashily catching it and raising it, striking a pose.

"And his opponent, from Overworld, weighing in at 216 lbs., Pit!"

"Pit's got himself a date with Jason at Royal Reckoning for the Intercontinental Title!" Church stated. "And winning this match will certainly give him some momentum heading into it!"

"And how can a stupid little angel hope to beat a hero of the universe?" Sarge questioned.

"By being a better wrestler than him, you dumbass." Church remarked smartly.

Pit placed his bow outside the ring and the ref quickly rang the bell. Ben and Pit met in a Collar and Elbow Tie-Up, and Ben eventually pushed Pit into the corner. He suddenly struck a fist to the torso of Pit, stunning him before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the corner. However, Pit reversed in mid-whipped and whipped Ben instead into the corner. Pit ran towards the corner at Ben, but the hero caught him with an elbow, staggering him back. Ben then ran at Pit, but the angel suddenly nailed a Hip Toss on him. Pit quickly covered him, but didn't get a count as Ben kicked out. Ben got to his feet only to be kicked in the gut by Pit. Pit then lifted him up for a Body Slam, but Ben landed behind him, grabbed his waist, and pushed him into the ropes. Pit grabbed the ropes and hanged on as Ben let go and rolled backwards across the mat. Pit turned around and ran at Ben, only to be caught by Ben and nailed with an STO!

"And the angel is taken down by the hero!" Sarge exclaimed. "Is there anything Ben can't do?"

"How about being a decent human being?" Church replied.

Ben covers Pit off the STO! 1...2..Pit kicks out! Ben picked up Pit and swiftly nailed a Vertical Suplex on the angel! Ben then got up and bounced off the ropes, falling down for an Elbow Drop on Pit, but the angel rolled out the way. Ben's elbow crashed to the mat, and the hero stood up holding his elbow in pain. Pit took advantage and nailed a kick to Ben's thigh, and then followed it up with a few more, slightly buckling the hero. Ben leaned against the ropes, and that allowed Pit to clothesline Ben out of the ring and to the ground! As Ben tried to stand back up, Pit grabbed hold of the ropes, waiting for Ben to stand. Once the hero did just that, Pit leaped onto the top rope, bounced off it...SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS ON BEN ON THE OUTSIDE!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Springboard Shooting Star Press! That's impressive right there!"

"Eh, nothing special." Sarge waved off.

"Nothing special?" Church asked incredulously. "Sarge, what the hell are you smoking?"

The crowd cheered loudly at the move as Pit stood up and picked Ben up, throwing him back into the ring. Pit slid in and pinned Ben, hooking the leg! 1...2...Ben kicks out before three! Pit got up and made his way to the nearest corner, climbing up it and standing on the top turnbuckle. When Ben managed to get to his feet and turned around, Pit dived off the turnbuckle...AND WAS DROPKICKED IN MID-AIR BY BEN!

"Damn! Ben just knocked Pit out of the air with that Dropkick!" Church said.

"That's it, Ben! Make the Reds proud!" Sarge cheered.

Ben covered Pit! 1...2...Pit kicks out at 2.8! Ben picked up Ben and whipped him into the corner, and once he was slumped there, Ben ran at Pit, jumped into the air, and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash on Pit in the corner! Pit staggered out of the corner, and was quickly lifted up and slammed down with a Body Slam. Ben then proceeded to climb the near corner and was now crouched on the top turnbuckle. He waited for the angel to stand up, and once he did, Ben stood and leaped off the turnbuckle, and struck with a Diving Double Ax Handle on Pit! The crowd boos as Pit is dropped and Ben quickly goes for the cover! 1...2...Pits rolls the shoulder out! Ben wasted no motion as he quickly locked in a Side Headlock!

"Ben's got full control of this match! But for how long?" Church asked.

"For the rest of eternity, dirty Blue!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Are you really serious?" Church asked in disbelief.

Ben tightened his hold on Pit's head, but the angel refused to be held down and managed to turn himself on his stomach and slowly began to stand up with Ben in tow. Once standing up, Pit began to elbow Ben in the gut multiple times until one final elbow forced Ben to let go of him. The angel then ran at the ropes and bounced off them towards Ben, but the hero went for a Clothesline. Pit ducked it and leaped at the second ropes, and bounced off them as Ben turned around, and grabbed Ben's head...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!

"Ben gets spiked on his head big time!" Church called. "Ben may be out cold!"

"Ben can't be knocked out! He's a hero!" Sarge proclaimed. "A hero, I say!"

Ben is laid out as Pit hooks the leg for the cover!

1...

2...

Kick out at 2.8 by Ben!

Pit got up and went to pick up Ben, but the hero suddenly shot up with a European Uppercut to the angel! Pit backed into the corner from the impact, and Ben ran at Pit, but the angel lifted his foot up and caught Ben straight at the jaw with it! Ben backed up as Pit turned to corner, leaped to the second turnbuckle, and Springboarded off them to Ben...only to be caught in mid-air with a Powerslam! Pit arched his back as Ben went for the cover! 1...2...Pit gets the shoulder up at 2.85!

"Looks like the little angel flew a little too much!" Sarge mocked.

"And Ben took advantage and has momentarily grounded Pit!" Church replied.

Ben picked up Pit and lifted him up onto his shoulders before dropping him with a Samoan Drop! Pit gritted his teeth in pain as he turned onto his stomach and managed to make it back to his feet, only for Ben to grab him and whip him into the corner. Ben ran toward the corner and nailed a Corner Clothesline on Pit hard! Ben backed up as Pit staggered out of the corner in a daze, and Ben lifted him up by the legs...AND FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Pit falls to the ground holding his throat and Ben smirked, shouting "I am the people's hero! An angel like you can't compare to me!" This earned a large chorus of boos from the crowd as he waited for the angel to get back to his feet, and once Pit was standing in a daze, Ben bounced off the ropes towards Pit...

...AND RAN INTO A DROPKICK TO THE JAW FROM PIT! The crowd cheered loudly as both men were laid out and the ref began to count them out. 1...2...3...4...Both men began to stir and began to stand up. 5...6...7...Both men managed to get to their feet, and once they did, Ben ran at Pit for a clothesline, but the angel ducked it! Ben stumbled a bit before turning around...only to be dropped by a clothesline from Pit! The crowd cheered as Pit panted a bit before dropping Ben with another clothesline as he stood back up! Ben managed to get to his feet again, only for Pit to leap up...AND TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A HURRICARANA!

"Pit is on fire right now!" Church called. "He is absolutely taking it to the hero right now!"

"Fight back, Ben! Be the hero that only a Red can be!" Sarge said, sounding like an idiot. Church just facepalmed.

Pit dragged Ben to the center of the ring and grabbed him up to his feet. Once steadying the hero, Pit ran towards the ropes and leaped at the middle ropes, springboarding off them for a Springboard Back Elbow...

...Ben catches him mid-air! Ben wraps his arms around the waist, and lifts him up even higher...AND PLANTS HIM WITH GALAXY STORM!

"And Pit just got absolutely DRILLED with Galaxy Storm!" Church exclaimed. "That could be it right there!"

"Of course it is! No one could weather a storm like that!" Sarge stated.

Pit bounced off the mat onto his back and Ben dropped for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

PIT KICKS OUT JUST BEFORE THE REF COUNTS THREE!

"Apparently Pit can because he just kicked out!" Church stated.

Ben sat up and groaned in frustration before picking Pit back up, kneeing Pit in the stomach several times before bending him over and grabbed him by the waist. He lifted Pit up, and went for a Gutwrench Suplex...Pit lands on his feet! PIT DELIVERS A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO BEN'S SKULL! Ben is completely dazed as he falls to a knee, and Pit took this chance to run at the ropes. The angel bounced off them as Ben stood back on two feet, and spun around while lifting his foot up for the Arrow Shot...

...Ben ducks the Arrow Shot! Pit stumbles forward a bit form missing the move before turning around to face Ben...ONLY FOR BEN TO FLING HIM INTO THE AIR WITH A FREE-FALL! PIT CRASHES DOWN ONTO THE MAT FACE-FIRST! Ben turns Pit over and covers him with a hooked leg! 1...2...

PIT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9! Ben sits up in complete frustration!

"Dammit, this stupid angel won't go away no matter what Ben does!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That just shows how much Pit refuses to lose with his title match so near!" Church replied. "No way is he giving up momentum to this douchebag hero!"

Ben grabbed Pit by the collar, getting into his face and shouting "I'm the hero of the universe! These people LOVE me! What have you done?!" Ben then grabbed Pit by the arm and whipped him into the corner. As the angel slumped in it, Ben ran forward towards the angel, but Pit swiftly caught him with an elbow! Ben backed up holding his jaw as Pit leaped up onto the second turnbuckle, and dived off...MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE CHEST OF BEN! Ben rolled over onto his stomach as Pit slowly stood up, panting from exhaustion. He went to the ropes and slid through to them, standing on the apron. He held the ropes tightly as he waited for Ben to stand up. Once the hero managed to get to his feet, Pit leaped onto the ropes and Springboarded off them towards Ben...

...AND BEN MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AVOIDING THE SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Pit crashes down to the mat hard, the angel crying out as he held his side in pain. Ben gained a hungry, predator-like look on his face as he stalked Pit as he slowly stood up. He grabbed Pit from behind him, holding him in a single-arm straight jacket! Ben twisted him out of it, and pulled him back to him by the arm...

...AND GETS THE ARROW SHOT STRAIGHT TO THE JAW BY PIT!

"And Ben's jaw just got jacked!" Church stated. "Courtesy of an Arrow Shot out of nowhere!"

"Oh no, I hope it's not broken!" Sarge cried out. "That would damage his movie star good looks!"

"You're kidding, right?" Church questioned.

Ben was completely laid out as Pit fell down in exhaustion, crawling towards Ben and draping an arm over him!

1...

...

2...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

The crowd boos loudly at this as Pit manages to get to his feet, disbelief on his face. The angel just shrugged as he picked up Ben once more, and placed his arm under Ben's and around his head. He went to lift up Ben for the Angel Slam, but Ben suddenly began to elbow Pit in the side of the head, stopping him. After several shot, Ben finally elbowed Pit hard enough to force him to let go. Ben grabbed the dazed angel from behind, and lifted him up for another Galaxy Storm...

...and Pit backflips out of his hold and lands behind the hero! Ben turns around to face Pit...ONLY TO GET AN ENZIGURI TO THE SIDE OF THE SKULL! Ben stood limp in the ring before falling down to the mat in a heap. Pit took this chance to crawl to the nearest corner and get on the apron before climbing the corner, as he climbed, Ben managed to come to and slowly made his way to his feet. The angel got to the very top just as Ben got to his feet, and once Ben turned around, Pit dived off...

...AND NEARLY DECAPITATED BEN WITH A DIVING LEG LARIAT! The crowd goes insane as Ben falls onto his stomach from the impact before Pit turned him over for the cover, hooking a leg tightly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT A SPLIT SECOND BEFORE THE THREE!

"Oh thank god!" Sarge stated in relief. "For a moment, I thought Ben was done for!"

"I don't know what's more shocking!" Church said. "The fact that Ben still has his head on his shoulders, or that he actually managed to kick out of that!"

Pit got onto this knees in disbelief, asking the ref if that wasn't three! The ref reitereated it was just a two count, and Pit sighed before grabbing Ben and picking him up. He soon placed the hero between his legs, and hooked both of his arms. The crowd cheered loudly at the position Ben was in as Pit went to lift him up for the Wings of Icarus...

...but Ben suddenly spun out of Pit's hold before he could do so! He grabbed Pit's arm and pulled the angel to him...

_**...AND NAILED HIM DEAD IN THE FACE WITH THE GALAXY** **STRIKE!**_

"AND PIT FINALLY GOES TO LA-LA LAND!" Sarge cheered. "SUCH A SIGHT!"

"BEN JUST KNOCKED PIT'S LIGHTS OUT WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE!" Church shouted. "PIT MAY BE OUT UNTIL NEXT WEEK!"

The crowd was absolutely pouring out the boos as Pit fell down to the ground, completely out and Ben dropped down with a tired smirk on his face, hooking the leg for the cover!

"Pit..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

_**PIT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT**** 2.9999!**_

"You Just Got...WHAT THE?! IT CAN'T BE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT IS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted. "PIT SHOULD BE OUT, BUT THE KID IS STILL GOING! UNREAL!"

The crowd was standing on its feet as Ben looked down at Pit in complete shock before he began pounding the mat in complete frustration! Ben cried out in anger before glaring down at the angel, deciding to finish this once and for all. He picked up the angel and lifted him onto his shoulders Fireman's Carry style. The crowd booed loudly as Ben scowled at them, holding onto the leg and arm of Pit as he went for the Omni-Slam...

...Suddenly, Pit began to struggle in Ben's grasp and managed to get out of it. He landed behind the hero and turned him around, hooking him up for the Angel Slam! Ben elbowed the side of Pit's head again multiple times until the angel was forced to let go of Ben. The angel turned toward Ben, and the hero rushed at him with a clothesline, but Pit ducked it! Ben bounced off the ropes back at Pit...ONLY TO RUN INTO A GAMENIGIRI FROM PIT! Ben swayed on his feet as he was completely out of it, until Pit hooked him up, lifted him up...

...AND DRILLED HIM WITH THE ANGEL SLAM!

"ANGEL SLAM!" Church shouted. "Pit finally hits it! The end may finally be near in this amazing match!"

"No Ben! Don't let that damn dirty Blue win!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ben was laid out across the mat and Pit leaned against the ropes in exhaustion for a moment. He got off of the ropes and signaled the end of the match to the crowd, who cheered even louder. Pit waited on Ben, ready to finish this when...

"Hello...so-called Angel..."

Pit shot his head up at the sound of the voice as the crowd looked as confused as he did. He looked around a bit until his eyes fell on the titantron, as soon did everyone else's, and on the Titantron stood none other than the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger, a sneer plastered on his face.

"JASON?!" Church exclaimed. "What the hell is that guy doing?! We have a match going on now!"

"Pit is his opponent at Royal Reckoning, so he obviously has something to say!" Sarge replied.

"During a match?! Come on!" Church stated.

"Lemme ask you something...If your such an angel, why do you kill? I thought Angels were beings of purity and light, yet you go around slicing and or shooting things. Doesn't sound so holy to me!" Snarled Jason as he walked into what seemed to be a palace, Pit narrowing his eyes at the Mobian hyrbrid at those words. "Y'know, I always did love these palaces, the Warden would never, ever lemme near them, though...Heh, guess this is my chance to see one!" Grinned Jason evilly as the camera followed him inside.

...Inside the palace stood a statue of Palutena! Jason then shoulders what seems to be a Sledgehammer! Pit's eyes widen at the sight of this!

"Oh crap! That's a statue of Palutena, the Goddess of Light that Pit serves!" Church exclaimed. "And Jason has got a sledgehammer! I don't like where this is going!"

"Tick tock, Pit, tick tock...Royal Reckoning ain't that far, a place where the clash of a so-called angel and a devil shall meet, where good and evil will collide..."

Jason then moves closer to the statue and moves a hand along it.

"There's a saying in life, little Pit...'Payback is a bitch!'...Rumor has it, this goddess punishes the wicked, yet she resembles one of many sins...Sloth. She can't get off her ass and do it herself, making poor little Pit do all the work, staining his hands in blood and being a hypocrite, killing is wrong is what people teach these days, eh?" Muttered Jason.

Jason then raises the Sledgehammer. "Your meant to be an angel, yet you wrestle, wrestling involves HURTING people and Angels ain't meant to hurt nothin'... So, instead of being an Angel..."

...

**_"You're more like the devil!"_** Said Jason in a sinister manner, he lifts the Sledgehammer and breaks off one of the statue's arms with it with a laugh!

"OH SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "JASON JUST DESTROYED A PART OF THAT STATUE! A STATUE OF THE GODDESS! IS HE INSANE?!"

"NOW THAT TAKES SOME REAL BALLS, JASON! WELL DONE!" Sarge cheered.

Pit's face turned into one of absolute horror and distraught as the crowd gasped at the actions of Jason, who just laughed insanely. "What's wrong, Pit? It's only a statue!" Laughed Jason, breaking off a portion again.

"HAHAHA! Haven't had this much fun in ages! Pit...at Royal Reckoning, I'll punish you for YOUR sins!" Sneered Jason as he started smashing the statue again til' it was nothing but rubble. Pit had a complete look of despair on his face once Jason had finished his deed!

"By the way, you may wanna turn around..." Ended Jason as he left the disgraced palace and broken statue, the Titantron going dark.

Pit, emotionally distraught, could only do as Jason told him...AND WAS GREETED BY A BIG BOOT FROM BEN! Pit fell down to the mat as Ben fell to a knee, an angry scowl on his face!

"Son of a bitch, I forgot about Ben thanks to Jason, just like Pit!" Church exclaimed. "And now Pit's going to pay for it!"

Ben picked up Pit once more and lifted him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! He grabbed Pit's leg and arm...

_**...AND LANDED THE** **OMNI-SLAM!**_

"DAMMIT, OMNI-SLAM CONNECTS!" Church cursed. "DON'T TELL ME IT'S GOING TO END LIKE THIS!"

"This time, Pit..." Sarge began.

Ben dropped down and covered Pit, hooking both legs.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_3!_**

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed, slamming his hands on the table.

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Here is your winner, Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

The crowd was near thunderous with the boos, some still in disbelief in what they had just seen form Jason. Ben got off of Jason, panting like crazy but a big ol' smirk on his face. The ref raised his hand in victory and he soaked it in big time before climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, throwing his arms out and shouting "Rejoice! Your hero has just won!" This only caused the crowd to boo even louder if this was possible and they chanted "Ben Sucks! Ben Sucks!"

"I don't believe what I just saw..." Church said. "Thanks to that damn Jason and his unbelievable actions, Ben took advantage of a distracted Pit to gain this victory!"

"That was so damn smart of Ben!" Sarge praised. "Only a hero could be so smart in the heat of the battle!"

"Doesn't change the fact that this victory was only thanks to Jason!" Church replied.

Ben got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, walking up the rampway with a satisfied smirk on his face. Once he left to backstage, Pit finally began to stir and slowly managed to get himself to a sitting position. All quieted down in the arena, not knowing exactly what to make of the situation. Pit looked down at the mat with a completely distraught, horrified look on his face before looking up the ceiling. Pit tried to hold back up what seemed to be a flurry of emotions, muttering "Palutena..." before hanging his head back down, shaking it in a furious motion as he buried his face into his hands, an emotionally hurt expression evident on him.

"I have never seen Pit like this before..." Church muttered. "That damn Jason took things too far. He practically insulted Pit and his entire life in the worst way possible! He even destroyed a statue of the goddess before his eyes!"

"So what? It's just a statue! It's nothing to act like a crybaby over!" Sarge mocked.

"You idiot, the statue was of the goddess that Pit serves with happiness and joy!" Church shouted at him. "Destroying it the way he did was basically disgracing the goddess and practically heaven itself!"

"So what? Pit should just be a man about this! It's nothing to get upset over!" Sarge said stupidly.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Church glared at Sarge. "Man, who knows what is going through Pit's head after Jason's words and actions! All I know is that I hope that Pit takes the damn Intercontinental Title off of Jason at Royal Reckoning!"

* * *

The scene goes to the backstage area to another locker room, where we see the Mushroom Kingdom all gathered in the room, and apparently they were very much praising Toad, who soaked it all up with a big smile on his face.

"That was just awesome what you did out there!" Luigi praised, patting the Cruiserweight Champion on the shoulder. "You completely owned Tidus on the mic with what you said about him! And you finally took him down a couple of notches with that awesome kick to the balls! That's what Tidus thinks he could be on the level of anyone from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Thanks Luigi!" Toad smirked. "And not only that, I beat Edd from PCUW at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! I beat the guy who was both the PCUW X-Division Champion AND the Toon Cruiserweight Champion! So that means I am automatically the best Cruiserweight in ALL of Fiction Wrestling! Tidus thinks he can beat me? He doesn't stand a chance! And you had a good night too, Luigi! You finally got some vengeance on those two animals, Tails and Knuckles!"

"I know! It felt so good after being beaten by them two weeks in a row!" Luigi chuckled. He then motioned to Yoshi behind him. "And now that I have Yoshi as my partner, we're going to crush those Sonic Heroes at Royal Reckoning! After all, did you see how Yoshi DOMINATED those two? Demolished them? We're going to cut their little reign short, right Yoshi?"

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur nodded strongly.

"Well I'm glad you two had something to be happy about..." Peach grumbled. "Because in case you didn't notice...I JUST GOT KNOCKED EARLIER TONIGHT! And because of that, my one-on-one title match has just become a Triple Threat! That's so unfair!"

"Princess Peach, please calm down..." Daisy begged, still hurting from the beatdown she suffered at the FWAs. "Yes, you may have gotten knocked out and lost, but it was only because of the brooding Lightning! She interfered and hit you with the title belt! If it wasn't for her, you would have taken down that stupid Tifa no problem!"

"And besides, Princess, so what if it's a Triple Threat?" Luigi assured her. "You're still better than those little girls any day! After all, they aren't royalty like you are! You're a seven-time Women's Champion in UCA, that's a record! The two of them put together can't handle you! Triple Threat or not, you're victory is assured, Your Majesty."

Peach remained silent for a bit before smirking at the words. "Heh, you're right. What I was so angry about?" Peach giggled. "Now that I think about, I KNOW I'm going to dominate that Triple Threat! Tifa may have gotten lucky tonight, but at Royal Reckoning, you're going to be looking at a record eight-time Women's Champion!"

The Mushroom Kingdom all cheered at the statement and celebrated their high spirits...except for Mario, who stood next to the lockers with an unreadable expression on his face as he held his World Title. Luigi saw this and came up to his brother Mario.

"Brother Mario, be happy." Luigi said. "This is a joyous occasion, the Mushroom Kingdom is on fire! Celebrate! Why aren't you happy right now?"

Mario snapped his attention to Luigi, anger in his eyes, which froze up Luigi. "Want to know why I'm not happy?...WHY I'M NOT JUMPING FOR JOY?!" Mario shouted; the rest of the locker room practically froze. "Let's see! First off, at the FWAs that damn Chaos the Hedgehog dared to insult me, the greatest champion ever! He called me weak, he called me the saddest being he ever met! He dared to say I was holding onto my 'glory days' for dear life, and that I was shell of who I once was in Fiction Wrestling! Who does that damn hedgehog thinks he is to say such things about me, Super Mario?! And then there is Tails, who dared to even SUGGEST that Sonic was better! Mamma mia, he pissed me the hell off with what he said, about Sonic 'beating' me in UCA and WWE! He dared to proclaim that I would lose my World Title to Sonic at Royal Reckoning! I was forced to wrestle in the opening of the show, while Sonic gets to speak practically at the end of the show! THAT is why I am not HAPPY!"

"Mario..." Peach muttered, a bit of fear in her eyes at his rage.

Luigi gulped before speaking once more. "I...I see where you are coming from, Brother Mario. It is very wrong what has been said about you, what's been done to you."

"I am damn tired of people saying Sonic is better than me!" Mario growled. "That despite my accomplishments, I can't match up to him! Well...I will prove them all wrong! I will prove them all wrong..."

* * *

_(Promo)_

_"A hedgehog was taken out of the game..."_

_Mario slams down the steel steps on Sonic's leg multiple time relentlessly, sandwiching it between the steel steps it was placed on as the Mushroom Kingdom on!_

_"THE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAVE JUST DEMOLISHED SONIC'S LEG!" Church exclaimed. "HOLY SHIT, SONIC'S LEG MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!"_

_"By a champion who will do anything it take to stay on top..."_

_Toad blasts Knuckles in the back of the head with the title belt at Ragnarok, allowing Mario to pin him! 1-2-3!_

_"DAMMIT! MARIO ESCAPES AGAIN!" Church cursed. "MARIO ESCAPES WITH THE DAMN WORLD TITLE!"_

_"SUCK IT, BLUES! THE REDS WIN AGAIN!" Sarge cheered._

_"A champion who seemed unable to topple with his cheating ways..."_

_"I am Super Mario, the greatest gaming icon in history, the greatest wrestler in the history of Fanfiction Wrestling!" Mario shouted. "No one but me deserves to be the World Heavyweight Champion, so you all better learn to respect it!_

_"But now...he must once again face his greatest rival who has come back for vengeance..."_

_The crowd once again blows up into cheers as Mario looked at the stage in shock as the one who comes out is none other than..._

_...**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**_

_"IT'S SONIC!" Church yells. "SONIC'S BACK! AFTER SIX MONTHS OF BEING INJURED AT THE HANDS OF MARIO, SONIC IS BACK IN UCA! SONIC IS GOING TO BE CHALLENGING MARIO AT ROYAL RECKONING!"_

_"And must now face his coming penance in one of the most grueling matches ever..."_

_"Oh, and one more thing Mario" Force said. "...your match with Sonic..."_

_"...will be **LAST...MAN...STANDING!"**_

_"At Royal Reckoning, one of Fiction Wrestling's greatest rivalries will be reignited when Sonic challenges Mario for the World Heavyweight Title in a Last Man Standing Match!"_

_Shows rapid clips of Sonic hitting 450 Splashes, Baseball Slides, Springboard Hurricaranas, and the Sonic Driver mixed in with Mario nailing Release Dragon Suplexes, Russian Leg Sweeps, Diving Clotheslines, and the Super Mario Splash before switching to clips from their matches at Summer Brawl 1992 and Final Clash 1993._

_"Can Sonic finally end the tyrannical reign of Mario...and be the Last Man Standing?"_

_It ends with Mario and Sonic standing off against each other in a classic staredown._

* * *

"Man, we are to witness one hell of a war at Royal Reckoning." Church noted. "And it's not going to be like that stupid war we Reds and Blues went through at Blood Gulch. No, this will be a true war!"

"How dare you mock our grand war that we had!" Sarge angrily stated. "But you are right, Mario and Sonic will enter a brutal battle that will ultimately see the great Red, Mario come out on top!"

"And Mario was pissed off as hell as we saw earlier!" Church noted. "With Chaos' scathing comments on him at the Awards, as well as all these proclamations that he is not as good as Sonic, Mario is just about to blow a gasket!"

"And I think it's completely wrong that such horrible things are being said about him!" Sarge exclaimed. "How can they think something so ill of one of the greatest, if not THE greatest star ever!"

"Maybe because they give him reason too with his constant cheating?" Church said in an obvious tone. "In any case, we'll get back to that issue later. Because now, it's for time for the main event, for the match that everyone has been waiting for."

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, and is scheduled for one fall!"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd gave a massive mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the music played and the arena turned blood red with black highlights. Senji came out onto the stage wearing his trademark black coat and the Hardcore Title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore a very excited smirk on his face as his body trembled with what was about to happen before he raised his title in the air, red pyro going off at the sides of him. Senji made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring. He climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised the Hardcore Title high, his eager smirk on his face.

"Introducing first, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

"Senji has been waiting for this match all week and rightfully so!" Church said. "He finally gets to face the man he's been wanting to face, Red! And he wants to win bad!"

"He wants that boost to his career that comes from beating Red big time!" Sarge stated. "And as much as that, he wants the fight that comes with facing Red! And the Deadman is getting just that!"

"No doubt this will be a fight that will satisfy Senji, but as much as he wants to win..." Church said.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"...but Red wants to win just as much!" Church said.

The crowd exploded in thunderous cheers as the lights turned red and when the music picked up, Red came out onto the stage, the crowd going crazy at the sight of him. Wearing his trademark jacket and vest, Red looked out towards the crowd for a few moments before smiling, tipping his hat over his eyes and raised his fist into the air. He walked down the ramp, fist raised high as he came to the ring and leaped onto the apron. He entered the ring and walked across it, staring down Senji for a moment before climbing the turnbuckle and raised his fist high into the air once more, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"The eight-time World Champion is looking to accomplish final goal in Fiction Wrestling and become a ten-time World Champion!" Church said. "And he feels that he needs to beat Senji to do so!"

"Red is placing the pressure on himself, because if he loses then it may show he can't pull it off!" Sarge stated. "But a win can show he can reach the final goal! But can he do it, that's the question!"

"It certainly is! It's the question of who wants it more!" Church stated. "But no matter who wins, we are definitely going to be in for one hell of a match!"

Red took off his hat and vest and placed them on the steps while Senji took off his coat and handed his title to the ref. After giving the title to ringside, the ref checked on both of them before finally ringing the bell. Red and Senji immediately came at each other, and Senji caught Red with a right hand in the middle of the ring. Senji backed up Red into the corner with a relentless barrage of punches, and began pounding on Red with fists until Red caught one! Red then began to deliver a barrage of his own punches to Senji, backing him back up to the middle of the ring once more. Red grabbed Senji's arm and whipped him into the ropes, but Senji reversed and whipped Red into the ropes instead. Senji bent for a Back Body Drop as Red bounced back to him, but Red stopped and struck him in the chest with his leg! Senji stood up holding his chest, and Red bounced off the ropes once more at him, but Senji caught him and went to lift him up, but Red used the momentum to land behind Senji! He grabbed Senji in a waistlock and pushed him into the ropes, which the Deadman held onto as Red released the hold and rolled backwards away from him. Senji rushed at Red as he stood up and lifted his leg up for a Big Boot, but Red ducked it, causing Senji to stumble forward. The Deadman turned around, and was lifted up for a Body Slam by Red, but landed behind Red. Senji lifts Red onto his shoulders for the Invisible Black early as the crowd pops! Wait! Red slips off Senji's shoulder and lands behind back-to-back, and now hooks him up for the Poke-Flow! Senji gets slips away in time and the two stand off with one each other! The crowd claps in appreciation at the two's opening display!

"Man, what a display from these two guys!" Church exclaimed. "They seem perfectly matched in the opening minutes!"

"But how long will that last until one of them gets the advantage?" Sarge questioned.

Senji flashed a smirk at his opponent, and Red couldn't help but do the same before the two charged at one another again! They met in a lock-up, which quickly had Senji pushing Red back into the ropes, and the momentum of it caused both of them to go over the top rope and land on the ground! Both stood up, and Senji grabbed Red's head and slammed it against the barricade! Senji smirked before slamming Red's head against the barricade several time, leaving Red slumped against it. Senji picked up Red, backed him up a bit, and whipped him into the steel steps! But Red leaps onto them once he reaches them! Senji dashes at Red...Red dives off the steps and nails a Diving Clothesline on him! The crowd cheers as Senji falls to the ground and Red quickly picks him up before lifting him up and nailing a Vertical Suplex on the padded concrete, Senji's back arching in pain!

"Red has taken control, and damn, that must hurt!" Church said. "That padding doesn't offer too much protection!"

"But Senji is one tough bastard as we all know!" Sarge admitted. "It will take more than that to keep him down!"

Red picked up Senji and threw him into the ring before sliding in and making the cover on Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Red stood up before planting a knee across the back, causing Senji to groan in pain. Red followed up with several more knees to the back before picking him up and hitting a Scoop Slam on him. Red bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across Senji's neck before picking him up once more and whipping him into the corner. Senji slumped in the corner until Red ran at him and nailed a Running Dropkick on him! Senji staggered out of the corner and was suddenly nailed with a Back Body Drop by Red! Senji arched his back in pain as Red dropped down for the cover! 1...2...

NO! Senji kicks out before three!

"Red is targeting the back of Senji!" Church stated. "Red is a very crafty veteran! He knows exactly how to target a body part!"

"And if that back gets injured, then you can kiss Senji's chances of winning goodbye!" Sarge stated.

Red picks up Senji once more, and nails the Deadman with a swift Russian Leg Sweep! Senji hisses in pain as he holds his back until Red picks him up once more. The Pokemon Master puts him in the Suplex position, and hooks the leg! He goes to lift him up for the Indigo Crusher (99 Crusher)...but Senji suddenly began to strike Red in the gut with his free hand. After a few more shots, Senji manages to free his leg, hooks Red's own leg...and lands a Fisherman Suplex out of nowhere! The crowd cheers as Red holds his back and Senji tries to stand up. The Deadman gets to his feet near the corner as Red also managed to stand up as well. Red see Senji and charges at him, but the Deadman sidestepped him, causing Red to go crashing into the corner! Red staggers away from it and turns around...AND NEARLY GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF BY A HUGE LARIAT FROM SENJI!

"Oh damn! Red damn near got decapitated by Senji!" Church exclaimed

"And this is the part where Senji starts to get brutal with Red!" Sarge stated.

Senji quickly covered Red off the Lariat! 1...2...Red kicks out! Senji wasted no motion and began delivering vicious punches to the skull of Red, unrelenting in his assault! After a big barrage of punches and closed fists, Senji grabbed Red and lifted him up and whipped him into the ropes, going for another Lariat as he came back, but Red ducked it! Red bounced off the ropes once more as Senji turned around...AND THE DEADMAN CATCHES RED WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Cover! 1...2...Red kicks out at 2.75! Senji picked up Red, and whipped him, and held onto the arm, stopping Red in his tracks. He pulled him back and lifted Red into the air...

..and Red gets out of his hands and lands behind him! Red grabs him in a waistlock, and lands a German Suplex on Senji! He bridges it into a pin! 1...2...Senji kicks out at 2.8! Senji held his neck and back as Red got up and went to pick up Senji, but the Hardcore Champion suddenly headbutted Red in the gut. Red doubled over in pain as Senji headbutted him in the gut again! Senji then shot up and landed an European Uppercut across the jaw, causing Red to back up into the corner from the impact! Senji ran forward and squashed Red with a vicious Corner Clothesline! Red walked out of the corner dazed as Senji ran at the ropes and bounced off them towards Red...AND NAILS A BIG BOOT TO RED'S HEAD! Red is laid out as Senji drops for the cover!

1...

2...

Red kicks out before the three count!

"Senji's way of wrestling ain't pretty, folks." Church stated. "It's smash-mouth and in your face!"

"And when Senji gets in your face, he will beat it to a pulp!" Sarge said.

Senji grabbed Red and picked him up, quickly backing him into the corner, viciously driving his shoulder into Red's stomach several times. The wind was taken out of Red as Senji followed up with repeated punches, each one being harder than the last as Red slowly slid down the corner to a sitting position. Eventually, the ref pulled Senji away from Red and told him to watch the fists. Senji frowned at the ref before moving past him towards Red, but Red suddenly shot a leg out and kicked Senji in the knee! This caused Senji to lose his footing and fall to a knee, and Red took advantage by standing up, grabbing Senji's head...Swinging Neckbreaker on Senji! Red hooks the leg on Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out at 2.7! Red picked up Senji, and went to lift him up for a Suplex! Senji however wouldn't budge, and after several tries, Senji suddenly lifted Red for a Suplex!...

...but Red slipped out of it and landed behind Senji! He leaped and grabbed Senji's...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A BACKSTABBER!

"Backstabber! Right to the back that Red worked on earlier!" Church shouted.

"If his back wasn't cracked, I'll be surprised!" Sarge stated.

Senji falls to the amt, arching his back in immense pain as Red hooked both legs for the pin!

1...

2...

Senji shoots the shoulder up at 2.89!

Panting a bit, Red slightly admired Senji's endurance before grabbing Senji and picked him up before lifting him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. With a deep breath, Red spun Senji off his shoulders...

...and Senji landed on his feet before Red could hit his move! Surprised, Red ran at Senji, only for the Deadman to lift him up by the legs and plant him with a Flapjack! Red shot up to his knees holding his face and chest in pain before Senji grabbed him, pulled him to him by the arm, lifted him up into the air in a Military-Press...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE WONDERLAND WHIP!

"Wonderland Whip connects!" Church exclaimed. "Red's spine was just jarred big time!"

"That is one whip that Red doesn't want to experience again!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji quickly hooked the leg in an excited pin!

1...

2...

Red shoot the shoulder up at 2.9!

The crowd cheers loudly as Senji sits up in surprise before shaking his head. The Deadman got up and picked Red up to his knees, and began delivering vicious elbows to back of his head! Red was dropped every time, only to be brought back to his knees and dealt another elbow to the head! After a few moments of this, Senji placed Red on his hands and knees with a smirk before bouncing off the ropes towards the downed Red...

...and the Pokemon Master drops the Deadman with a Drop Toe Hold! Before Senji could figure out what happened, Red quickly transitioned himself to the front of Senji, wrapped his legs around Senji's arm, wrapped his hands around Senji's face...

...AND LOCKS IN A CROSSFACE! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"CROSSFACE! CROSSFACE!" Church exclaimed. "Red just locked in a crossface out of nowhere!"

"We all know Senji's one tough bastard, but how long can he last in the crossface?" Sarge questioned.

Senji's eyes widened as he gave out a slight cry of pain as Red wrenched the head back with his arms! The crowd was loud at this move, with some fans chanting "Tap! Tap!" while others were begging for Senji not to tap! Senji tried to pry the hands off of his face, but Red was not letting go any time soon! Slamming his fist down on the mat, a determined Senji began to crawl to the ropes with his free hand, Red continually applying pressure on the hold! Gritting his teeth in pain, Senji inched closed with Red in tow until he was only inches away! Senji reached out for the ropes, and Red pulled back even harder on the head!

Senji was just fingertips away...

Senji suddenly rolls backwards and rolls up Red in a pin, Crossface still locked in!

"Oh shit! Senji just rolled up Red out of nowhere!" Church said in surprise.

"And the Crossface is still locked in! Senji may get him here!" Sarge replied.

1...

...

2...

...

RED KICKS OUT AS HE LETS GO OF THE HOLD!

"Red manages to release the hold in time to kick out!" Church stated. "If he didn't do that, he would've been done for!"

Both men manage to get to their feet, and Red was stopped in his tracks by a kick to the gut from Senji! Senji then proceeded to deliver a punch to the skull of Red, dazing him! Smirking at the hit, Senji began nail punch after hard punch to Red's face, each one dazing the Pokemon Master more and more, but Red remained on his feet, albeit wobbly! After several more hits, Senji backed up a bit and pulled his fist back for an extra hard punch! With a smirk on his face, Senji moved forward and threw the fist as hard as he could...

...and Red caught it before it could hit! Taken back, Senji was slow to react as Red went behind him, placing a hammerlock on him and then his arm behind his head! Red spun around...

...AND DROPS SENJI WITH THE RED SPIN (CM Punk's Pepsi Twist)! The crowd is cheering loudly as Red hooks the leg as quickly as he could!

1...

...

2..

...

SENJI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Senji was caught completely caught off guard by the Red Spin!" Church stated.

"And that nearly cost him the match!" Sarge stated. "If he were a true Red, Senji would have seen that coming!"

Red got up to his feet and made his way to the nearest corner, and got on the apron before making his way up to the top. Once he reached the top turnbuckle, he waited for Senji to make his way to his feet. Slowly, Senji got onto his knees, and after a few moments got up to his feet and turned towards Red's direction. At the moment, Red dived off to Senji...

...AND GETS HIS HEAD KICKED OFF IN MID-AIR BY A BICYCLE KICK FROM SENJI!

"GREAT SODIUM CHLORIDE!" Sarge shouted. "Red's head just got sent all the way to Blood Gulch!"

"Senji just booted Red's head off in mid-air!" Church said. "Shades of Jecht on that one! This could be it!"

Red falls to the mat in a heap as the crowd is going wild and Senji drops down with a smirk and covers him!

1...

...

2...

...

RED ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"Damn! Red somehow kicks out!" Church exclaimed. "The resilience of Red is showing here right now!"

"Red may not act like a true Red at times, but he certainly has the tougness of a true Red!" Sarge admitted.

Senji stood on his knees looking at Red in disbelief before shaking his head with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Red by the hair and picked him up to his feet, bent him forward and then hooked the arms, went to lift him up...

...Red lifted Senji over him and hit a Back Body Drop on him! Senji arched his already hurt back in pain as Red leaned against the ropes, panting as he tried to regain himself. Senji managed to get back to his feet, and once he saw Red, he ran at him full speed...only for Red to pull down the top rope, and Senji went over them due to his own momentum! Senji however managed to land on his feet outside the ring. Red wasted no motion as he quickly stood up and ran at the ropes and bounced off them. Senji turned around to get back into the ring...

...ONLY FOR RED TO HIT HIM WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE! Senji was sent crashing abdomen-first into the announce table, knocking the wind out of him!

"Oh boy, the action just got up close and personal for us!" Church stated.

"We always have the best seats in the house for seeing great violence!" Sarge said.

Red slid out of the ring and came over to Senji who was leaning across the announce table in pain. The Pokemon Master grabbed Senji's head and proceeded to slam it across the table! Senji dazed, Red decided it wasn't enough and slammed his head against the table! Red then began to slam the head against the table over and over again in a flurry of adrenaline! Once done, Senji slumped against the table, completely out of it as the crowd cheered loudly at the actions of Red. The former World Champion looked out at the crowd for a moment before his eyes laid down on the announce table once more, and suddenly a light bulb went off in it...AND HE PROCEEDED TO TAKE OFF THE COVERING OF THE TABLE! The crowd went wild with cheers as Red pulled out the TV monitors!

"Hey, what the hell are you doing taking apart our table?!" Sarge questioned.

"Remember, Red was the first UCA Hardcore Champion!" Church stated. "He knows how to get extreme when he needs to!"

Once finished, Red noticed the ref's count at seven in the ring, and grabbed Senji's head and slammed it against the table a final time before sliding into the ring and then back out to break the count. Red grabbed Senji and threw him onto the announce table and got onto it shortly after. Red looked out to the crowd for a moment before picking the Deadman up to his feet and placing himself back-to-back to him, hooking the head and the leg, the crowd standing to their feet at what this entailed.

"Oh shit!" Church cursed. "He's looking for a Poke-Flow through our announce table! Sarge, move out of the way!"

"Not our announce table!" Sarge pleaded. "Anything but our announce table!"

Red went for the Poke-Flow...but Senji suddenly elbowed Red in the side before he could do so! Red groaned in pain before Senji began elbowing Red's side multiple times until the Pokemon Master let go of him! Senji turned around and spun Red around to face him, and kicked in the gut! With Red doubled over, Senji hooked the arms...lifted him up...

**_...AND DROVE HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH THE CROW CLAW! THE CROWD IS PRACTICALLY_ _UNGLUED!_**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "SENJI JUST DROVE RED THROUGH OUR TABLE WITH CROW CLAW! BOTH ARE COMPLETELY LAID OUT!"

"Farewell table, you did us proud this night..." Sarge saluted the broken table.

The crowd was exploding with cheers as both wrestlers were laid out across the remains of the table. The ref counted to 3 at the two being out of the ring, and at the count of 5, Senji began to stir in the remains, and regaining himself, he slowly stood up and grabbed Red as he did so. Once on his feet, he picked up Red and threw his broken body into the ring. Senji slid into the ring as the ref was at the count of 8, and turned over Red, hooking the leg as he pinned him.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**RED ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT**_** 2.999!**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted in shock. "RED KICKED OUT?! HOW WAS HE ABLE TO DO THAT?!"

"RED HAS TAPPED INTO THE POWER OF THE REDS!" Sarge proclaimed. "IT SAVED HIM IN HIS HOUR OF NEED!"

Senji sat up in shock as the crowd went wild and chanted "Red! Red! Red!" Frustration set in for Senji as he pounded his fist against the mat before getting up to his feet. Senji proceeded to stomp several times across the chest before landing an Elbow Drop on Red! He picked up Red to his his feet before whipping him into the corner. Red slumped against it as Senji backed up to the adjacent corner before running full speed at Red! The Pokemon Master suddenly moved out of the way, causing Senji to crash chest-first into the corner! The Deadman backed out of the corner holding his chest, and Red came up behind him, grabbed him..

...and nailed a Back Suplex on him! Both men laid across the mat completely exhausted for a few moments before both began to move. Senji managed to push himself to his feet while Red used the ropes to pull himself up. Once up, Senji turned towards Red and walked towards, when Red shot out with a Drop Toe Hold, dropping Senji across the middle rope! Senji stood to his feet holding his throat in pain and turned around...only to be kicked in the gut! RED PLANTS SENJI WITH A SNAP DDT!

"Red spikes Senji straight on his head!" Church stated.

"Senji would've lost brain cells if he had any!" Sarge said.

Red manages to hook the leg for the cover!

1...

2..

SENJI KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Red slowly sat up panting like hell before making his way to his feet and picking Senji up, lifting him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry one more time! Just as he was about to spin him off, Senji suddenly got off his shoulders and landed behind Red! He lifted Red onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack, the crowd popping like crazy! Senji was ready to flip him off, but Red suddenly begins to elbow Senji in the side of the head a few times! This causes Senji to let go of him, and Red lands behind him. The Pokemon Master ran at the ropes as Senji faced him and bounced off them, ducking a punch from the Deadman! Red bounced off the ropes again as Senji turned around...

...BOTH MEN TAKE EACH OTHER DOWN WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"And now both men are down!" Church stated. "My God, what a match this is! These two are just tearing the house done right now!"

"These two are so evenly matched!" Sarge said. "They want to so badly, but only one can be a true Red!"

Both Red and Senji were laid out across the mat as the crowd was near insane with their cheers, chanting "This Is Awesome! This Is Awesome!" Eventually, both of them managed to come to and turned over on their stomachs and slowly pushed themselves to their feet. Once they were standing, Senji nailed a hard right hand to Red's face, garnering a "Yay" from the crowd. Suddenly, Red retaliated with a Knife Edge Chop, prompting a "Woooo!" from the crowd! Senji fought back with another right, with Red replying with another Knife Edge Chop! The two soon began trading punches and chops, the crowd responding accordingly! Eventually, after Red nailed another to the chop to the now red chest of Senji, Senji finally brought down Red with HARD Lariat! Senji leaned against the ropes, exhausted as hell for a few moments before going back to Red and picking him up. He kicked him the gut before hooking his arms...

...Red spun out of the hold and pulled Senji to him by the arm! He lifted the Deadman onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry style...he spun Senji off his shoulders...dropped to a knee as he did so...

...AND NAILS THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO (Fireman's Carry Spun Out Into Facebreaker Knee Smash)!

"JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO! Church shouted. "There's one journey Senji doesn't want take again!"

"And it's a journey that knocked Senji's light out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji lied across the mat near unconscious as Red covered him, managing to hook the leg.

1...

...

2...

...

SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!

"DAMN! SENJI KICKS OUT AGAIN!" Church exclaimed. "THAT ONE HAD TO BE INSTINCT!"

"SENJI IS ONE TOUGH DEADMAN BASTARD, I"LL GIVE HIM THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Red slowly sat up, propped by his arm, saying "What do I have to do?" Shaking his head, Red stood to his feet, sweat dripping down his body as he picked up Senji and backed him into a corner. He then grabbed Senji and lifted him up onto the turnbuckle. He climbed up there with him, and the placed him in the Suplex position. The crowd cheered as they saw Red stand on the very top of the corner along with Senji...and Senji began to punch Red in the gut! Red's grip loosened, and Senji punched Red in the stomach over and over again until the Pokemon Master let go of him! Senji then grabbed Red, lifted him up, dived off...

_**...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A TOP-ROPE** **SPINEBUSTER!**_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Church called. "A FUCKIN' TOP ROPE SPINEBUSTER! THAT WAS INSANE!"

"SENJI IS PULLING OUT ALL THE STOPS TO WIN HERE!" Sarge said.

The crowd came unglued once more as Red was laid out, Senji lying a ways from him in complete exhaustion. After a few seconds, Senji began to turn over, raising his arm in the air, and eventually, he draped his arm over Red's body!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**RED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT**** 2.9999!**_

"FUDGE POPS, HOW THE HELL IS RED DOING THIS?!" Sarge shouted.

"IT HAD TO BE THE TIME SENJI TOOK PINNING RED!" Church explained. "IF HE PINNED HIM IMMEDIATELY, HE MAY HAVE WON!"

Both men stayed laid out across the mat as the crowd cheered, with one half chanting "Let's Go Red!", and the other chanting "Let's Go Senji!" The ref began counting them out, and at the count of 5, both men began to stir once more. They soon started to stand up, and at the count of 8, both men stood on their feet, albeit exhausted. Red threw a punch at Senji, but the Deadman caught it and struck Red with one of his own! Senji began to fire off a load of punches to the face of Red, backing up the Pokemon Master into the ropes. Senji then grabbed the arm and whipped Red into the adjacent ropes, and when he came back...

LOU THESZ PRESS! Senji begins to punch Red in the face multiple times with all the energy he could muster before getting off of him and giving out a battle cry, much to the delight of the crowd. Senji then began to stalk Red as he turned over on his stomach, begging for him to get up. Red managed to push himself to his feet and backed up to Senji a bit out of it! Senji lifted Red onto his shoulder in an Argentine Rack...Senji smirked wildly as he grabbed the leg...flipped Red off his shoulder...

...RED LANDS ON HIS FEET IN FRONT OF SENJI! Senji is stunned and unable to block the kick to gut by Red, who then places him in the Suplex position...hooks the leg...lifts him up...

...AND DRILLS HIM WITH THE INDIGO CRUSHER! Red has Senji pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted. "NEITHER MAN WILL NOT LOSE! NEITHER MAN WILL NOT DIE!"

"IT'S ALL ABOUT VICTORY TO THESE TWO!" Sarge stated. "TO THEM, VICTORY MEANS SO MUCH! THEY CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!"

Red pounded the mat several times in frustration before sighing and weakly making it back to his feet. He managed to drag Senji back to his feet before kicking him in the gut. He placed Senji in a Front Facelock, looking for another DDT, but Senji spun out of it! The Deadman went for a clothesline, but Red ducked it in time! Senji turned around and Red ran at him...ONLY TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY A BIG BOOT! Red was laid out until Senji dragged him back to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Senji bent forward for a Back Body Drop, but Red leaped over him and stopped behind him! Senji stood up to deal with Red...BUT RED SUDDENLY GOES BACK-TO-BACK WITH HIM! Red hooks the head and leg...he lifts Senji up and over his shoulder...he drops to a sit-out position...

**_...RED DELIVERS THE POKE-FLOW TO SENJI! THE CROWD ABSOLUTELY_ _EXPLODES!_**

"POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW!" Church called. "RED HAS JUST DELIVERED HIS FAMOUS FINISHER!"

"That's all she wrote, my friends! Senji..." Sarge said.

Senji bounces off the mat onto his back and Red covers him, weakly hooking the leg.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**SENJI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT**_ **_2.999999!_**

"You Just Got...SAY WHAT?!" Sarge shouted in complete shock.

"Are...you...KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted in disbelief. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SENJI JUST KICKED OUT OF THE POKE-FLOW! SENJI KICKED OUT OF THE MOVE THAT HAS PUT AWAY SOME OF THE BEST EVER!"

"I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME SUCH A THING HAPPENED!" Sarge exclaimed. "THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! A DREAM I SAY!"

The crowd gasped in disbelief as Red's eyes widened to saucers as he laid alongside Senji, mouth agape in shock. Red managed to sit and looked at Senji before shouting "What do I have to do to beat this guy?!" Red slowly stood up and backed up into a corner, taking a breather as he watched Senji, who began to stir and move. Red watched ass Senji made it to his knees, and once he did, Red ran at him and nailed a Dropkick to the head, knocking him back down! Senii fell down and Red made his way to Senji and delivered a few punches to the skull before picking him and nailing a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Red stood up and decided to end things once and for all and waited for Senji to get up. Egging him on, Red watched as Senji sat up and then pushed himself up to his feet. Once up, Red put himself back-to-back to Senji, and hooked him up once more...

...SENJI LIFTS RED ONTO HIS SHOULDERS ARGENTINE RACK-STYLE! The crowd explodes as Senji stands in the middle ring with Red on his shoulders...he grabs the leg of Red...flips him off of his shouders...drops to a sit-out position...

_**...SENJI LANDS THE INVISIBLE BLACK! THE CROWD IS ON ITS**** FEET!**_

"HOLY SHIT! INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!" Church screamed. "INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!"

"SENJI'S ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT!" Sarge exclaimed. "SENJI'S GOING TO WIN! RED..."

Red laid motionless as Senji turned him over and hooks the leg!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**RED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT**** 2.9999999!**_

"YOU JUST GOT...OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sarge exclaimed.

"UNREAL! JUST UNREAL!" Church shouted. "WE ARE WITNESSING A CLASSIC HERE, RIGHT HERE ON MONDAY NIGHT FLAME!"

Senji rolled off Red and laid across the mat, eyes wide as he pulled at his hair, teeth gritted in frustation! The crowd was clapping at the display were they were seeing and were once again chanting "This Is Awesome! This Is Awesome!" Sighing in frustration, Senji sat up before standing up to his feet, looking down at Red for a moment before deciding to fuck it and went to the nearest corner. He got on the apron, and proceeded to climb the corner.

"Senji climbing the corner?" Sarge questioned. "What is he doing? He never flies through the air!"

"Senji is getting desperate here!" Church stated. "He is very much willing to do anything at this point to win!"

Red turned on his stomach and was on his knees as Senji finally managed to get to the top turnbuckle. As Senji positioned himself at the top, Red got to a knee and saw Senji on the top turnbuckle. Just as the Deadman was about to dive off, Red suddenly shot towards him and struck him flush in the face with a hard right, causing him to lose his balance and get crotched on the top turnbuckle! Red leans on the ropes in exhaustion as Senji bends over in pain from his lower regions! Seeing Senji in the position he was in, Red willed himself onward as he climbed up the turnbuckle to meet Senji, and began punching him in the face several times. Red began to move Senji around on the turnbuckle until he was sitting on it with his back turned to Red. Red clubbed a few blows to the back of Senji before turning around, back-to-back with Senji at the top. He grabbed Senji's head and leg and stood tall on top with Senji in tow...the crowd stood as well...he lifted Senji over his shoulders and dived off...

_**...SUPER POKE-FLOW ON SENJI FROM THE TOP**** ROPE!**_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Church shouted. "SUPER POKE-FLOW! FUCKIN' SUPER POKE-FLOW FROM THE TOP!"

"SENJI WAS JUST POKE-FLOWED STRAIGHT TO HELL BY RED!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was going absolutely ape-shit as they chanted "Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" as Senji bounced off the mat in a thunderous before falling onto his back, completely out of it. Red dragged himself over to Senji and covered him, weakly hooking the leg!

"Red's going for the cover!" Church said.

"Senji..." Sarge began.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_3!_**

"YOU JUST GOT FUCKING SARGE'D!" Sarge finished.

"RED DID IT! RED HAS BEATEN SENJI!" Church called.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"Here is your winner, 'Pokemon Master' Red!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with cheers as they clapped in appreciation for both of the competitors in the ring. Red let go of Senji's leg and just laid on his body, completely exhausted and drained as the ref knelt down and raised Red's hand in victory. Eventually, Red managed to regain enough of his strength to get off Senji and make his way to the feet and the ropes, leaning against them. He looked out to the applauding crowd, sweat dripping down his forehead immensely before raising a fist into the air in triumph.

"What a match! What a match!" Church stated, applauding as well. "These two men went to war here on Monday Night Flame! And even a sarcastic guy like me can appreciate what I have just seen!"

"I may think that Red isn't a true Red at times...I may think Senji is insane as hell..." Sarge stated. "But even I must bow down to the awesomeness we have just seen! This was a match worthy of Red eyes!"

"But in the end, Red manages to pull out the win and show us he still has it!" Church stated. "Senji has nothing to be ashamed of though with his effort! He kicked out of the Poke-Flow for God's sake!"

As Red celebrated his win, Senji finally came to and slowly managed to prop himself up on his elbows, frowning as he realized that he lost. Red noticed Senji having finally come to, and walks over to him, grabbing him by the arm and helping him stand on his feet. Senji looks at him bewildered at his actions, and after a bit of staring down Red goes to the side of the ring and asks for the Hardcore Title. He is handed it and Red once against stands off with Senji, who is wondering what the hell he is doing.

"Oh man what is going to happen here?" Church asked.

"A fight's going to break out, I can feel it!" Sarge stated.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Red hands him the Hardcore Title, and Senji looks at it for a moment before slowly taking it. Once he did, Red held out his other hand to Senji, surprising the Deadman. After a few moments, Senji smirked greatly before shaking the hand strongly with Red, prompting a round of applause from the crowd. Red said to Senji "You're going places, Senji! You're going to be the World Champion one day. I know it." Red then grabbed Senji's arm and raised it into the air, the crowd cheering for them the whole time.

"What a show of respect." Church stated. "And to be honest, both men earned respect after their performance tonight."

"And did you hear? Red thinks that Senji will be World Champion one day." Sarge said. "Having Red think that of you is huge!"

"Senji may not have won, but his stock has definitely rose after this match!" Church said. "Kudos to both men for what was an incredible match!"

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, which goes to backstage showing the interview area which shows Donut standing there with mic in hand.

"Man, what a match that was!" Donut commented. "It's matches like those that make the world so full of rainbows and unicorns in my opinion! I'm so glad everyone came out happy in that match! And now, it's time for you all to meet my guest at this time. He's actually come by for another interview from me. It's the King of the World, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd gave off thunderous boos as Scourge came out onto the screen, a big-time arrogant but happy smirk on his face.

"Scourge, earlier tonight, you defeated your old rival Fox in the middle of the ring." Donut recounted. "Though the win was VERY questionable..."

"Questionable?" Scourge replied, staring at Donut in disbelief, his smirk still on his face. "God, why do I keep getting interviewed by such an effeminate idiot? Seriously, any of the other idiots would be better than you. Who cares if it's questionable or not?! The fact of the matter is that I won the match, end of story! I did what I do best earlier, and that's take advantage of opportunity when I see it! It's what I did last week against Jason and Bowser! And I won! It's what I did against Jak two weeks ago! And I also won then! I am on an absolute roll right now, a roll that no one can stop! A roll that proves that I am the King of the World! And you know what? You don't deserve to be interviewing the King of the World right now! So beat it!"

Scourge ripped the mic from Donut and proceeded to kick him away from the interview area, laughing at Donut's misfortune before speaking again.

"Now that the idiot is out of here, let's get back to business! I am on a three-week win streak right now, and I've got more momentum than anyone else in the Royal Rumble Match! And with me being #30 entrant, it's all but guaranteed that I will walk away a two-time Rumble winner! But something has been bugging me recently, something that has really just got under my skin! And it's the fact that at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards...DISCO KID of all people won an award! Disco Kid! That idiot won an award! Unreal! And what's even more unreal is that he won the Best Talk Show of the Year Award! You mean people actually want to watch that piece of shit talk show _The Disco Ball_?! You want to see a show hosted by an idiot loser that is overstuffed with outdated crap from the 70s?! God, what is wrong with you people?! You know what...it's about time you people were reintroduced to what a GOOD talk show is! You people need to see a talk show where the host doesn't need to be flamboyant or act like a fool, or is filled with overflashy crap furniture designed to hide the flaws of your show! You people need to a see a talk show that doesn't need all of that...and brings TRUE controversy whenever it's on. That's right, people. Next week, it's going to be the return of UCA's most controversial and most famous talk show ever..._The Raging Scourge! _Hosted by yours truly, the King of the World! And who will my guest be? Well I've been thinking it over for a bit, but now I know exactly who it will be! My guest next week will be none other...than the eight-time World Champion and one of my biggest rivals, Red! And trust me when I say that I'm going to ask him the tough questions that no one else will ask! And once it's all said and done, you'll understand how much crap that stupid _Disco Ball _is. All this just before I win the Royal Rumble Match at Royal Reckoning! You don't want to miss it!"

* * *

The scene on the Titantron chances to Force's office, and fox in question was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up against the desk in a laid-back as he looked at the camera with a big grin on his face. Force's GM of the Year trophy was placed on his desk right next to his feet.

"Hey everybody! This has been one hell of a show tonight, am I right?" Force grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. The crowd cheered loudly in response. "Well that's exactly what I wanted for all of you. You see as the owner and chairman of UCA, it is my honor and duty to bring you the best wrestling experience possible. And as GM of the Year, it is the expectation that I be the best GM possible and make decisions that blow you all away. I don't know if I will this Award next year, but I will be the best GM that you all know and love! And tonight, I have a few announcements for you all!"

"As you all may now know, coming up soon is the _Best in the World _X-Over PPV!" Force stated, a smile growing on his face. "It will be the first official crossover PPV that UCA has ever been a part of it and I want it to be a great experience for the UCA fans! So my first announcement concerning the event is about the main event: Team Veteran against the Rookie Revolution in a 10-on-10 Elimination Tag Team Match! Whew, that is one epic match if I've ever seen one! Now UCA is going to have one of it's own veterans join the Team Veteran, and after the performance I just saw, there is no better person for the spot! At _Best in the World..._former eight-time World Champion Red will join Team Veteran in the fight against Rookie Revolution!" The crowd went wild at that statement and began chanting "Red! Red! Red!" "And no doubt about it people, it will be a fight that we will never forget!"

"And there is also the Best in the World Tournament for the PPV." Force continued. "Representatives from each company are all put into a single-elimination tourney, and they duke it out with one another until only one is left standing among them all. And that person will be known among them all as the Best! So who is UCA's representative, you ask? I've been thinking on that for awhile. Who could possibly represent UCA in such a big tournament? And I got it! Entering the Best in the World Tournament for UCA...is none other than Crash Bandicoot!" The crowd cheered at that announcement. "Now I know what some of you are all thinking: Why Crash? Why not a rising star like Jason Krueger or the World Champion Mario! Well, I have faith in Crash! He's always been the guy who you never expect to win, but yet somehow manages to come out on top! He's wild, he's unpredictable, he will take any risk imaginable, and works best as an underdog! I believe in Crash, and win or lose, that crazy bandicoot is going to make UCA proud at _Best in the World!__"_

"And with those announcements done, time to move on to next week." Force stated. "The go-home show for Royal Reckoning has gotten pretty big, hasn't it? We got Fox McCloud vs Starforce Megaman in a grudge match, Team 2D vs The Elric Brothers in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, the Keyblade Wielders going up against Jak and Ratchet in a showcase of the Tag Team Division, and there's also Hope against Crash in what will definitely be an exciting high-flying match! And to top it all off, we're going to have the return of _The Raging Scourge _with Red as the special guest! Next week is certainly going to be wild, that's for sure! And I think I'm going to add my own spice to it! Senji really impressed me with his performance here tonight, he really showed us why he is the future of this company. And with next week so big, we need to make it something special, so next week on Monday Night Flame..."

"...it will be Senji Kiyomasa defending his Hardcore Title...against Crunch Bandicoot!" The crowd cheered loudly at a title match on Flame. "After all, why not throw a little hardcore action on the show before Royal Reckoning? Plus, I'm sure Senji would just love the fight that is sure to come with it. Well, thanks for your time everybody. I hope everyone has enjoyed tonight's show, and I will see you all next week and at the _Best in the World _PPV."

* * *

"Man, Force gave us huge announcements right there!" Church said. "For _Best in the World,_ Red will join Team Veteran and Crash will be a part of the Best in the World Tourney! And then next week, we're going to have ourselves a Hardcore Title Match!"

"Yeah, but the biggest announcement came before all of that!" Sarge stated. "Next week is the great return of _The Raging Scourge! _I love that talk show! So damn exciting!"

"Well, it certainly has had its fair share of moments, and it looks like it's going to have Red as the special guest!" Church stated. "Red and Scourge have one hell of a history, and who knows what Scourge will say to Red!"

"Scourge is going to ask the tough questions that no one else will ask!" Sarge stated. "And I don't know if Red will be able to answer them!"

"All that and more next week!" Church stated. "But tonight, there's one last thing we have for you all..."

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Sonic came out onto the stage with his signature grin on his face, standing there as he looked out to the crowd for a bit before waving the peace sign to them. He ran down the ramp at super speed and then around the ring a couple of times in record time before sliding into the ring and climbing up the turnbuckle, flashing a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic is in the house, ladies and gentlemen, and this is guy is a future Hall of Famer in UCA!" Church stated. "Three-time Intercontinental Champion, five-time Tag Team Champion with the likes of Tails, Knuckles, and even Shadow, and a former Cruiserweight Champion! He won the 1992 Royal Rumble, it's third-ever winner, won Money in the Bank last year, and is a four-time UCA World Heavyweight Champion!"

"It truly sucks that such a Blue abomination has a Hall of Fame resume." Sarge grumbled. "I wish he would just go jump into an inferno..."

"Well, Sonic has asked for this time to speak on some things he wants to talk about." Church explained. "I wonder what he's going to say..."

Sonic leaped off the turnbuckle and got himself a mic before standing in center of the ring, bringing the mic to his lips. "Wow, this has been one hell of a night, hasn't it?" The crowd cheered loudly in approval as a response.

"Tonight, we have had Yoshi debut in UCA, Chaos putting Shadow through a table, Megaman just blasting Fox's head to hell, the Elrics getting one over on Team 2D, Tifa insert herself into the Women's Title match, Jason practically disgracing heaven, and Red and Senji just delivering a classic!" Sonic listed off with a grin. "It's been a night worthy of UCA, no doubt about it! But now, it's my time here tonight, and I've been wanting to speak since I got back! I wanted to talk about this last week, but when I saw I had a match, I didn't think I would have enough time to speak then. But now I got all the time I need to talk about what I need to talk about."

"Now you all know that I've just come back from a six-month leg injury, but you newer fans must be asking "Why did I get a leg injury in the first place? Why am I so mad at Mario?" Well, allow me to tell you a story." Sonic said to the crowd. "Last year, at Final Clash, I won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I proved all of the naysayers who thought I didn't have it anymore wrong by winning the coveted briefcase! And for three months, I waited for the right time to cash it in, to get the World Title back! And that chance arose at the Revolution PPV! At that event, Mario had retained the title in a VERY exhausting match with Link, after he used brass knuckles behind the ref's back. I saw my chance, I ran down the ramp, and cashed-in my contract! And considering our history, and what Mario had been doing, I had no remorse for doing so! When the bell rang, I picked him up and DROPPED him with the Sonic Driver! I thought I was going to win, I was going to get my FIFTH World Title..."

"...when Toad ran down the ramp and distracted the ref from the three count! I was shocked as hell! After all, there's no way in hell Toad could've reacted fast enough with my surprise cash-in to get interfere! But as I thought that, Luigi came in and knocked my lights out with the title belt from behind! And that allowed Mario to retain the title, making me the first to cash-in and lose. And then I realized then...they had been waiting for me to cash-in the moment I won Money in the Bank. They had been completely prepared and on-guard for those three moments, ready to screw me over the moment I cashed-in. But "Super" Mario felt angry, angry that I would even DARE to cash-in on him, so the Mushroom Kingdom began a severe beatdown on me as a lesson! It was vicious as hell! Knuckles and Tails tried to help, but before they could come out, Peach and Daisy ambushed them from behind with steel pipes, and that kept them down long enough..."

"...for you see, Mario wanted me out of his hairs for good, he wanted to take me out...permanently. So they took me outside the ring, and as the Mushroom Kingdom held me down, my leg was placed on one set of steel steps...and Mario slammed down another set of steel steps on it! He then slammed the steel steps down on my leg again...and again...and again...and AGAIN! He slammed the steps down for I don't know how long until security came into stop them, and Tails and Knuckles finally managed to come down and run them off. But it was too later. My leg was SHATTERED, and the Mushroom Kingdom stood tall. On that night, Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom screwed me out of the World Title, they took away six months of my career, but most of all..."

Sonic's expression suddenly turns deadly serious. "They took...away...my ability to run like the wind! Do you have any idea how painful, how miserable, how hard it was for me during all those months?! I wanted to run across the fields, free as a bird like I always do, to keep going and never stop...but I couldn't because my damn leg was broken, and I couldn't even stand on it! That was..." Sonic paused for a moment, running his hand down his face before speaking again. "Being able to move, to run, to be as free as the wind, my legendary speed...they mean so much to me as my identity, who I am as a person, they are a part of me...and Mario took that away from me, all so he wouldn't have to deal me with in his life! And not only did he take away my ability to run, he took away what I also love to do: wrestling...for all of you." The crowd cheered at this statement. "He took away the adrenaline, the excitement I got from performing in this very ring, for you fans, who make all of this possible! He took that away with a sick grin on his face...And I was stuck in that hospital bed, forced to wait for my leg to heal, I could only watch as Mario continued to cheat his way out of every match, title still in his hand! So many men who deserved the World Title...all screwed over so Mario can stay on top and feed his own damn ego! And what really sent me over...was watching my friends' lose their one chance at becoming a World Champion at Ragnarok because of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"So now...now it's time for payback. I know I may have had a smile on my face since I've got back, but to be honest, I am as serious as I have ever been! I have never been more focused or dead set on something that I am right now ending Mario! Mario's reign of terror of UCA has gone on long enough! And I'm going to be the crack that causes it all to come falling down! It's Last Man Standing at Royal Reckoning, and I wouldn't have it any other way...because in this match, I will actually be encouraged to beat Mario with an inch of his life, to make sure he can't get back up! And I will do just that! I will not hold back at Royal Reckoning because I plan on finally getting back at Mario for everything he's done to me and my friends! He's going to suffer, he's going to pay for all his wrongdoings here in UCA big-time! Mario, at Royal Reckoning..." Sonic tapped his wrist with great intensity, a fire in his eyes "...TIME'S UP! And I will be...**_the_ _Last...Man...STANDING!"_**

**("Holy Diver" by Killswtich Engage)**

The crowd let out thunderous boos as Sonic glared at the stage, and Mario came out there with an angry look on his face, World Title placed over his shoulder. The plumber made his way down the ramp with purpose in his step as he climbed up the steps and entered the ring, glaring at Sonic, who returned it with one just as fierce.

"Oh we all knew this was going to happen!" Church stated. "Mario has crashed the party!"

"And thank God he did!" Sarge exclaimed. "I was getting tired of hearing so much shit from this goddamn Blue!"

Mario grabbed himself a mic and stood off with Sonic in the ring, who said to the plumber. "Well about time you showed up, Mario. I actually thought you chickened out like the coward you've been for the past year. So you got something say, or are you just out here to waste everyone's time?"

"Oh I got something to say, you blue rat!" Mario growled at the hedgehog. "You come out here and you talk about what I did to you? About me taking away months of your career? Making sure you can't run your little legs? About you BEATING me at Royal Reckoning? Well it's all a bunch of crap, Sonic! I broke your leg because you deserved it for being a thorn in my side for far too long! We've been battling each other for over 20 years in this business, and the fact that you still get in my way is just infuriating to me! You cashing-in on me and trying to take MY World Title away was the last straw for me! I took you out to get you out of my life, because you deserved it, but now you're back..back to once again be a thorn in my side and to try and take my World Title! A title I've held onto for nearly a year! You say you are going to be the Last Man Standing? HELL NO! You aren't going to beat me at Royal Reckoning! You aren't going to end all I have worked for! I am tired of everyone saying that you are better of me simply because they like you more than me! YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! And at Royal Reckoning, we are finally going to settle the score we have had going on for 20 years! A score that has gone on throughout so many other companies! And trust me when I say...I WILL BE THE VICTOR OF OUR WAR!"

Sonic and Mario stared off intensely for awhile before Sonic brought the mic to his lips once more. "You're right...we do have a long and storied history with one another. From UWE, to WWE, to right here in UCA, to so many other companies, we have clashed, we have battled, we have brawled, adding to our historic and memorable rivalry..." Sonic paused for a moment before speaking again. "..._but I could care less about that right now! _I couldn't give a damn about our rivalry, about what happened between us in the past! I couldn't care about the classics you and I have had, about our storied history! Because quite frankly, right now...**I just want to kick your ass! **This isn't about what happened between us twenty years ago, fifteen years ago, ten years ago, five years ago, hell, not even one year ago. This is about what you did to me now, what you've done to my friends, and what you've done to the UCA Title with your tactics! So as far as I'm concerned, our rivalry in the past can go to hell, because it has nothing to do with me destroying you at Royal Reckoning! I'm usually a laid-back guy, but now I'm serious as I'll ever be! I want payback, I want vengeance, Mario! And I will get that, because in 13 days...TIME IS UP, BITCH! And I will be taking the one thing you care about more than anything else, the World Heavyweight Title, while I leave you a broken bloody mess! And with no Mushroom Kingdom able to help you then, that's exactly what is going to happen! I'm going to kick your ass to kingdom come, and I am going to enjoy every damn minute of it!"_  
_

"You think it's going to be as simple as that?!" Mario shouted back at Sonic, who just glared at him. "You think you're just going to kick my ass and take what's mine just like that?! REALITY CHECK, RODENT! YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME! Why? BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! The Most Successful Wrestler in Fiction Wrestling History! You don't compare to me one damn bit! I AM THE BEST! THE TRUE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I AM BETTER THAN YOU, SONIC, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! I have better title reigns than you, I have better accomplishments than you, I have better matches than you, I have better wrestling skills than you, I have more name recognition than you, I'm a better man than you ever are!" Sonic and Mario were locked in an absolutely electric staredown until Mario smirked and spoke once again. "Hell...I even have a better woman than you do! After all, my lovely Peach is a graceful, elegant, absolutely beautiful princess of the majestic Mushroom Kingdom...while your little girlfriend, Amy Rose...is nothing more...than an ugly...no-talented... stupid... obsessive...SLUT OF A BITCH!"

The crowd gasped in shock as some went "Oooohhh" at the insult, Sonic's eyes going wide in rage and shock at the words just spoken.

"Holy shit..." Church muttered. "He didn't just say that..."

"He sure did, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

Mario chuckled at the hedgehog's reaction, who slowly brought the mic back to his lips and spoke. "You know what..." Sonic spoke in a low tone. "..._**SCREW ROYAL RECKONING!"**_

_**SONIC TACKLES MARIO DOWN TO THE GROUND!** _The crowd goes absolutely wild as Sonic unloads on Mario!

"SONIC'S ON MARIO! SONIC'S ON MARIO!" Church exclaimed. "THE HEDGEHOG IS KICKING THE PLUMBER'S ASS RIGHT HERE IN NEW JERSEY!"

"MARIO, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET THIS RAT BEAT YOU!" Sarge shouted.

Mario does his best to cover up as Sonic continues to drop a volley of vicious on the World Champion, anger and rage evident in his eyes! Mario eventually manages to crawl his way to the corner during the beating, but that only allows Sonic to stand up and began to stomp a mudhole in Mario with great ferocity! Sonic continues his beating of Mario to the delight of the crowd...

...WHEN THE MALE MEMBERS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM SHOW UP! Sonic sees this and stops beating Mario to knock Luigi down with a right as he slid into the ring, and does the same to Toad! He tries to go for Yoshi, but the green dinosaur quickly tackles him down to the ground. Sonic tries to pound on Yoshi, but suddenly Luigi and Toad jump on him as well and the three began to beat down on the blue hedgehog much to the hatred of the crowd!

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed. "THE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS JUST SAVED MARIO'S ASS AGAIN!"

"AND NOW THE BLUE HEDGEHOG IS GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES!" Sarge shouted.

Mario manages to regain himself and stands up, and when he sees the beating, he tells the others to pick Sonic up! The three do as commanded and grab the hedgehog and picked him up, holding him down as he was forced onto his knees! Mario grabbed his World Title that fell onto the mat during the scuffle and gets into's Sonic face and shoves his title into it, shouting "See this?! This is mine, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! I am the World Heavyweight Champion! You will never be on my level, got it!?" Sonic just scowled at the plumber as Mario continued to taunt him...

...WHEN TAILS AND KNUCKLES SLIDE INTO THE RING! THEY TAKE DOWN LUIGI AND YOSHI! The crowd is absolutely thunderous as Mario is caught off guard, and Tails and Knuckles fight with the members of the Mushroom Kingdom!

"TAILS AND KNUCKLES WITH THE SAVE!" Church shouted.

"BUT LUCKILY THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM STILL HAS THE-WAIT A MINUTE!" Sarge exclaimed.

TIDUS SLIDES INTO THE RING! He leaps at Toad and takes him down, proceeding to rain down a barrage of punches on the Cruiserweight Champion!

"WHAT THE HELL IS TIDUS DOING HERE?!" Sarge shouted. "HE'S NOT CLEARED TO COMPETE!"

"MAYBE NOT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T KICK SOME ASS!" Church exclaimed.

The three battle with their respective rivals in the middle of the ring, and Mario goes to jump on Tails...WHEN SONIC CUTS HIM OFF! The hedgehog lands a HARD right hand to the skull, and Mario retaliates with one of his own, and the two get to a slugfest in the ring! All hell has broken loose as the Sonic Heroes and Tidus battle the Mushroom Kingdom in the ring, punches, kicks, and takedowns being thrown left and right! Eventually, Mario tries to deliver a right to Sonic...AND SONIC LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! SONIC THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE GROUND WITH A SONIC DRIVER! The crowd is going wild as Tails manages to kick Luigi into the ropes before clotheslining him over the top as well! Toad goes for a clothesline on Tidus, but the Blitz Star ducks it and nails a Dropkick on Toad, sending him through the ropes and out of the ring! Finally, Yoshi manages to push Knuckles into the ropes and rushes at him full speed, but Knuckles pulls the rope down and causes Yoshi to go over and land on the ground on his feet! The crowd cheers loudly as the Sonic Heroes and Tidus stand tall in the ring while Mario has the Mushroom Kingdom back up the ramp in retreat!

"AND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS OUTTA HERE!" Church shouted. "THEY COULDN'T HANDLE THE HEAT, AND ARE NOW IN FULL RETREAT!"

"JUST A MINOR SETBACK! THEY WILL GET THEIR VENGEANCE AT ROYAL RECKONING!" Sarge shouted.

Tails, Knuckles, and Tidus beg for the Mushroom Kingdom to get back into the ring with them, while Sonic just stares down Mario from the ring until he sees something on the mat next to him. Sonic sees the World Title, which was lost during the brawl that had just took place. The hedgehog grabbed it with one hand and lifted it off the ground, looking at it with an unreadable expression. He then looks at the livid Mario before climbing up the corner, and slowly raised the title into the air, causing the crowd to pop.

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

Mario goes absolutely crazy on the rampway with the others holding him back as Sonic's music played, all the while Sonic stared at him title raised, wagging a finger at him saying "Tick tock, Mario. Tick tock..."

"My god what a way to end Monday Night Flame!" Church stated. "Will this be the scene at Royal Reckoning? Sonic standing tall with the World Title raised high?"

"No way in hell! Those damn Blues just got lucky tonight!" Sarge said. "But mark my words, the Mushroom Kingdom will bounce back next week!"

"What a night this has been, just absolute nonstop action throughout!" Church stated. "And with the card for next week, as well as these events, the go-home show for Royal Reckoning will be one something to remember! That's all the time we have for you now! I'm the Leonard L. Church of the Blues..."

"And I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds!" Sarge added.

"And we will see you next week!" Church finished.

The show ended with Tidus, Tails, and Knuckles celebrating in the middle of the ring with Sonic on the turnbuckle with the World Title raised, wagging his finger to show time was running out, all the while Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom glared at them in rage and hatred from the entrance ramp.

* * *

_Match Card:_

_World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario def. UCA World Tag Team Champion Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Kiva Andru def. Sally Acorn_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Fox McCloud_

_Edward Elric w/ Alphonse Elric def. Tom the Cat w/ Jerry the Mouse_

_Tifa Lockhart def. Princess Peach (Enters Women's Title Match at Royal Reckoning)_

_Sly Cooper def. Johnny Cage_

_Ben Tennyson def. Pit_

_Red def. UCA Hardcore Champion Senji Kiyomasa_

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**Last Man Standing Match for World Heavyweight Championship: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

**Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and Yoshi**

**Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Pit**

**Ladder Match for Cruiserweight Championship: Toad (c) vs Tidus**

**Triple Threat Women's Championship Match: Lightning (c) vs Tifa vs Peach**

* * *

_A/N: There you go! The conclusion of Week 3 done and done! I am very proud of how this part came out in many ways, I felt like I was on my A-game here! I especially am proud of the Red vs Senji match, that has definitely been the best match I have done since I started this fic! And I hope you all feel the same way too! Next chapter will mark the beginning of the final show before Royal Reckoning! I am so excited for it! I can't wait to get there, I got so much in store for the event that will just blow you all away! _

_Until then and next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter immensely! Leave a review as they are appreciated! Until next time!_


	10. Monday Night Flame Week 4 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 4_**

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Red, blue, gold, and white pyro suddenly shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the Titantron, and then just going left and right on the stage shooting out like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of multicolored pyro shot out of the stage. The crowd roared greatly as the theme music picked up and excitement was at an all-time fever pitch. Signs were held up by the fans all over the arena such as "Super Sonic Super Mario," "FMA Kicks Ass!" and "The Ultimate Life Form Rules All!" The camera goes to Church and Sarge at the announce table!

"Welcome everybody to UCA Monday Night Flame, live from the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!" Church shouted. "We are just six days away from Royal Reckoning, and our go-home show is looking to be one for the ages!"

"Fox vs Megaman, The Elrics vs Team 2D, and a Hardcore Title Match!" Sarge listed off. "All that and more for the show before Royal Reckoning! And trust me, the Reds will come out on top in every match!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Sarge." Church remarked. "But no doubt everyone will do what they can to gain momentum heading into Royal Reckoning, and especially the Royal Rumble match!"

"This is the last chance for anyone to gain an upper hand heading into that match!" Sarge reminded. "Any momentum will be needed if one is to win the Royal Rumble match and go to Final Clash!"

"So many matches set to take place, and every person here is ready to make an impact!" Church stated. "So without any further ado, let's kick off the go-home show for Royal Reckoning!"

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Knuckles came out onto the stage, Tag Team Title around his waist. With Tails following behind him, Knuckles made his down the ramp before stopping in the middle of it, raising his fist in the air before bringing it down to a blast of red pyro behind him. Knuckles then walked down to the ring and slid into the ring, bashing his fists together the whole while.

"The opening contest for the evening is set for one fall. Introducing "Introducing first, accompanied by his partner Tails, from Angel Island, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is one-half of the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Knuckles is in action, and is an accomplished veteran in UCA." Church stated. "He's a five-time Tag Team Champion with Sonic, Shadow, Crunch, and now Tails, two-time Hardcore Champion, and a two-time Intercontinental Champion! And tonight, he's looking to get his hands on one of his opponents for Royal Reckoning!"

"Knuckles has got some serious skills I will admit, and he's got the advantage of being the color red." Sarge stated. "But he's too much of a hothead to have any real chance!"

"I admit, Knuckles can let his anger get the best of him at times." Church said. "But he's gotten better at controlling it, and he's definitely got the advantage against his opponent in experience."

**("Yoshi's Theme" from Super Mario World)**

The crowd let out loud boos at the sound of the music, and Yoshi came out onto the stage with narrowed eyes on his face. Luigi came out beside him, a big smirk on his face as he patted Yoshi on the back and told him to go get Knuckles. The green dinosaur nodded as he made his way down the ramp with a purpose, and once there, he leaped onto the apron and stepped over the top ropes into the ring.

"And his opponent, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Yoshi Island, weighing in at 301 lbs., Yoshi!"

"301 lbs...that's this guy's weight?! Damn, this guy is big!" Church stated. "Add to that what was a dominating attack on Tails and Knuckles, and this dinosaur may be dangerous!"

"Last week was his surprise debut in UCA, and this week, he's in his debut match against Knuckles!" Sarge stated. "And he will destroy the echinda, no problem!"

"Don't be too sure, because Knuckles' experience may give him an edge!" Church replied.

Yoshi and Knuckles stood in opposite corners with their partners outside the ring and the ref rang the bell. The two quickly met in the center in a lock-up, and after a few moments of struggle, Yoshi pushed Knuckles back into the the corner. The green dinosaur began to ram his shoulder into Knuckles' gut over and over again hard. Suddenly, Knuckles lifted a knee mid-ram, catching Yoshi in the face with it! Yoshi staggered out of the corner, and Knuckles delivered hard right hands to the skull, backing him to the middle of the ring. Knuckles continued to strike Yoshi in the face, trying to knock him down, but the green dinosaur stayed on his feet. Growling, Knuckles bounced off the ropes and ran at Yoshi full speed...Yoshi takes down Knuckles with a HARD clothesline! Knuckles groaned in pain as he was dropped, and Yoshi wasted no time in dropping an elbow across the heart. Yoshi picked up the echidna, nailing a few knees to the gut before picking him up for a Body Slam. Knuckles however slipped out of it and landed behind Yoshi, grabbing him in a waistlock. The green dinosaur nailed Knuckles in the side of the head with a vicious back elbow, forcing the echidna to let go. Yoshi turned around nailed a Big Boot to the face of Knuckles!

"Damn, Yoshi is dominating here!" Church stated. "Knuckles better do something quick!"

Knuckles' fell down to the ground, and Yoshi placed his foot on his chest before stepping over it, causing 301 pounds to weigh on the echidna. Knuckles' coughed like hell as pain rattled his body before Yoshi bounced off the ropes and hit a Leg Drop across his neck. Yoshi picked up the echinda and whipped him into the ropes, bending for a Back Body Drop, but Knuckles kicked him in the chest as he came back. Yoshi stood up holding his chest, and Knuckles bounced off the ropes to Yoshi...Yoshi grabs him by the throat! The dinosaur lifts him up, but Knuckles lands behind him and nails a Chop Block! Yoshi falls to his knees, and Knuckles backs up before knocking Yoshi down to the ground with a hard clothesline to the back of his head!

"Oh no, Yoshi's down!" Sarge cried. "This isn't good!"

"This may be the chance Knuckles is looking for!" Church stated.

Knuckles wasted no time and began delivering fists all over the body of Yoshi, the green dinosaur doing his best to cover himself! Knuckles picked up Yoshi and delivering a Swinging Neckbreaker to the dinosaur! Knuckles went for the cover! 1...Quick kick out by Yoshi! Knuckles stood up and stomped on Yoshi several times before picking him up to his knees, and started delivering vicious knees to the skull before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a boot the side of Yoshi's head, sending him back down to the ground! Cover! 1...2...Yoshi kicks out! Knuckles picked up Yoshi and managed to place him in the corner. The echidna climbed to the second ropes, and began delivering punches! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

...after the seventh punch, Yoshi suddenly lifted him onto his shoulder and dropped Knuckles with a vicious Powerbomb!

"Powerbomb out of nowhere!" Church shouted.

"Now that's how you do a Powerbomb right, echidna!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi covers Knuckles!

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out before three!

Yoshi stood up and pulled Knuckles up to his feet by the arm, and suddenly pulled him into a vicious clothesline! Knuckles was dropped, but Yoshi held onto the arm and pulled him back up again. Yoshi pulled him into another clothesline, and once again pulled him back up for a THIRD clothesline that nearly turned Knuckles inside out! Yoshi then bounced off the ropes and landed a Senton Splash on Knuckles! Yoshi hooks the leg! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Yoshi picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the ropes, and on the bounce back, lifted the echidna into Sidewalk Slam position! He was about to drop when Knuckles started clubbing the back of the head from his position, causing Yoshi to let go. Knuckles landed on his feet, grabbed Yoshi's shoulder and arm and nailed a surprise Russian Leg Sweep on him! Cover! 1...2...

Yoshi kicks out before the three!

"Knuckles quick to counter, but it wasn't enough to get the three!" Church stated.

"Of course not! Yoshi's a monster!" Sarge said.

Knuckles picked up Yoshi to his feet and went to whip him into the ropes, but Yoshi stayed in his place. Yoshi suddenly pulled Knuckles back to him, lifted him up in a Miltary Press, and threw him down to the ground onto his back! Knuckles cried out in pain as he rolled onto the apron, and Yoshi wasted no time in getting to him and pulling him to his feet. Knuckles shot out with a shot to the face, knocking Yoshi back a bit. Now angry, Yoshi ran at Knuckles...and Knuckles pulls down the top rope! Yoshi goes over the top, but manages to land on the ground on his feet! Yoshi turns around to deal with Knuckles...and the echidna nailed a Double Ax Handle from the apron! Yoshi was dropped to the ground, and Knuckles stomped on him a few times for good measure. Knuckles picked up Yoshi and whipped him...only for Yoshi to reverse and whip him hard into the barricade! Knuckles crashes back-first into the barricade and falls to the ground near Luigi. The green plumber suddenly began to advance on Knuckles, but Tails suddenly ran past Yoshi and put himself in between Luigi and Knuckles. The two stared each other down until Luigi backed off.

"Tails making sure that Luigi doesn't try any crap!" Church stated.

"What are you talking about? Luigi was just trying to make sure Knuckles could continue!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Yeah right!" Church scoffed.

Yoshi went over to Knuckles and picked him up before slamming his head against the steel steps. Luigi cheered as Tails winced at the impact. Yoshi was not done as he began slamming Knuckles' head across the steps over and over again before throwing the echidna back into the ring. Yoshi followed him in and covered him! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Yoshi picked up Knuckles by the head and whipped him into the corner. Yoshi ran at full steam and crushed Knuckles with a Corner Clothesline! The echidna fell to the ground in a seated position in the corner, and Yoshi backed up the adjacent one, readying himself. Yoshi then ran at full speed, turning for the Egg Scrambler (Running Hip Attack to Seated Opponent)...

...and Knuckles moves out of the way! Yoshi crashes into the corner back-first, and as he staggers out of it, Knuckles goes back to it and gets on the second turnbuckle. When Yoshi turns around, Knuckles takes him down with a Diving European Uppercut! Yoshi goes down and Knuckles covers him! 1...2...Yoshi kicks out! Knuckles nailed a few knees to the midsection before picking up Yoshi and nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker to him. Knuckles then bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop on the dinosaur! Knuckles picked up Yoshi to his feet, nailing a few elbows to the head before bouncing off the ropes to the dinosaur...

...and Yoshi suddenly lifted Knuckles up into the air and hanged him across the top ropes! Knuckles held throat in pain as he turned around...AND WALKED INTO A BLACK HOLE SLAM FROM YOSHI!

"SHIT! Black Hole Slam out of nowhere!" Church shouted.

"And that's what happens when you try to deal with a monster like Yoshi!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi hooks the leg of Knuckles!

1...

2...

KNUCKLES GET THE SHOULDER UP!

Yoshi was getting angry now as he picked Knuckles up to his feet, and lifted him up into Body Slam position, but Knuckles slipped out of Yoshi's hold and landed behind him. He grabbed Yoshi by the waist...AND NAILED A GERMAN SUPLEX ON YOSHI! The crowd goes wild at this feat of strength, but Knuckles kept a hold of Yoshi, and slowly stood up with him in tow...AND LANDED A SECOND GERMAN SUPLEX! The crowd began chanting Knuckles' name, and the echidna slowly stood up to his feet still holding Yoshi, panting from exhaustion...AND LANDED A THIRD AND FINAL GERMAN SUPLEX!

"Sweet Gibblets, I can't believe what I just saw!" Sarge exclaimed. "Was that even real?!"

"It sure was! Three consecutive German Suplexes on the massive Yoshi!" Church said. "Just unreal!"

Yoshi was laid out across the mat as Knuckles managed to get to his feet, and looked down at the dinosaur, panting a bit. He looked out to the crowd, and does a slit-throat taunt to their delight. He went over to the nearest corner, got onto the apron, and began to climb it. Once on top, Knuckles crouched on it before standing tall...dived off the turnbuckle towards Yoshi...

...YOSHI GETS THE KNEES UP! Knuckle's head goes crashing into them, and he is laid out on the canvas, near unconscious. Yoshi gets to his feet, and with a great frown drags Knuckles over to the nearest corner. Once set up, Yoshi climbed up to the second ropes of the corner. Steadying himself, he began to bounce himself up and down on the ropes...he jumped off the corner...

...AND SQUASHED KNUCKLES WITH THE YOSHI BOMB (Banzai Drop)!

"Oh shit, Knuckles just got flattened like a pancake!" Church winced.

"Yoshi calls that the Yoshi Bomb!" Sarge stated. "And what a bomb it was!"

Yoshi sat on Knuckles for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

KNUCKLES ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"What?! Damn that echinda for somehow kicking out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Yoshi looked surprised at the kick out as he looked at Knuckles, and with great anger, picked up the echidna to his feet. Staring him dead in the eyes, Yoshi lifted him up into the Body Slam position...ONLY FOR KNUCKLES TO FLOAT-OVER HIM AND PLANT YOSHI WITH A DDT! The crowd cheered loudly as Yoshi bounces off the mat onto his back, and Knuckles is laid out beside him in exhaustion. Eventually, Knuckles turns over on his stomach and crawls over to the corner. He used the ropes to stand up, and slowly begins to climb it. Once on top, he crouches on it, sizing up Yoshi...Knuckles dives off...

...AND LANDS THE ECHIDNA HEADBUTT TO LOUD CHEERS!

"Echidna Heabutt connects!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, not that! That head of Knuckles' is so hard!" Sarge cried out. "It may have kept Yoshi down for the count!"

Knuckles held his head in pain before going over to Yoshi and hooking the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

YOSHI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT BEFORE THREE!

Knuckles sat up in shock before pulling at his dreadlocks in frustration. The echidna stood up and looking down at Yoshi, crouched down to his knees as he waited for the dinosaur to get up. Yoshi began to stir and slowly made his way to his feet, and once he turned around, Knuckles kicked him in the gut and placed his head between his legs! The crowd popped as Knuckles wrapped his arms Yoshi's waist...

...AND YOSHI STOOD UP, HOLDING ONTO KNUCKLES BY HIS LEGS! With a loud "Yoshi!" the green dinosaur slammed Knuckles down with a thunderous Alabama Slam! The crowd booed as Knuckles was laid out and Yoshi quckly picked him up to his feet. The dinosaur lifted the echidna up, holding him upside down in the Body Slam position...

...AND LANDS THE YOSHI'S PARADISE (Michinoku Driver)!

"DAMN! It's that move from last week!" Church exclaimed. "Knuckles was just driven down on his head!"

"He calls that the Yoshi's Paradise, but it was anything BUT paradise for Knuckles." Sarge proclaimed.

Knuckles was absolutely laid out Yoshi hooks the leg and covers!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"I don't believe it! Yoshi won!" Church exclaimed.

**("Yoshi's Theme" from Super Mario World)**

"Here is your winner, Yoshi!"

The crowd booed loudly and chanted "Yoshi Sucks! Yoshi Sucks!" as Yoshi got off Knuckles and the ref raised his hand in victory, a serious expression still on his face. Luigi entered the ring, patting Yoshi on the back and pointing to him, shouting "This is Yoshi! And no one is going to stop him, not even Knuckles! The Tag Team Titles are ours!" As he did this, Tails slid into the ring and checked on Knuckles with a worried expression on his face.

"Man, what an upset!" Church exclaimed. "Yoshi defeats the veteran Knuckles in his debut match, and with sound authority!"

"Hah, now you all see that Yoshi is truly a dominant force!" Sarge laughed. "And with this, Luigi and Yoshi are guaranteed to take the titles from those two anthros this Sunday!"

After celebrating with Yoshi for a bit, Luigi turned and saw Tails on his knees checking on Knuckles. With a smirk on his face, Luigi suddenly boots Tails in the face, knocking him down to the ground! The crowd responded with loud boos, and began chanting "Who Are Ya?" to insult him! Chuckling, Luigi picked up Tails, placed him in a Suplex position and hooked the leg...AND PLANTED TAILS WITH THE GREEN LIGHTNING!

"What the hell man?!" Church cursed. "What was that for?! Not even necessary!"

"Luigi is sending a message!" Sarge stated. "LUigi is

The crowd was loud as hell with the hatred as Luigi smirked down at the fallen Tails before getting outside the ring and grabbing the Tag Titles from ringside. He slid back in with them and handed one to Yoshi, and the two placed their foots on Tails and Knuckles, raising the titles high up in the air as if they had already won.

"Yoshi and Luigi stand tall as they rightfully should!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is the future for Royal Reckoning!"

"Don't count them out!" Church replied. "Because Tails and Knuckles will do all in their power to keep the titles with them!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows the locker room area of Lightning, and the Women's Champion was as usual, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and a tight line across her lips, title over her shoulder. Suddenly, the door to the locker room was heard being opened, and Lightning opened her eyes to see who it was, and her lips turned down into a hard scowl.

"What do YOU want?" Lightning asked coldly.

The camera turned to show Princess Peach, a frown on her face as well. "Okay, look, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. In fact, I think you're a brooding, moody little bitch that doesn't deserve to be champion. But that is beside the point. See, when I earned my title shot at Ragnarok, it was just supposed to be me and you! That's what I earned! A one-on-one title match to see who is the top female in UCA! That's how it was supposed to be! But it didn't turn out that way because that common girl, Tifa, decided to butt into our business! She decided to get into the middle of all this because of some comments you made! And now thanks to her damn meddling, our title match has been RUINED! It's now a damn Triple Threat Match with her involved! How wrong, how unfair can that be! If there's one thing you and I can agree on, it's that Tifa has no right being anywhere near our title match!"

"So where are you going with this?" Lightning asked, a bit suspicious.

"As much as I hate to even say this...I think we should work together to take out Tifa." Peach proposed. "And it's not because I like you or anything, because I really DON'T like you, but like I said, this match is supposed to be between you and me, was supposed to be from the beginning. Tifa is just a third wheel that's trying to but in and get some spotlight. I propose that at Royal Reckoning we form a temporary alliance and take that little bar girl out of the match for good. Then, it will be just be you and me, like it was supposed to be. And then we fight out who's the better of the two and who truly deserves to be Women's Champion! What do you say?"

"As tempting as that sounds..." Lightning stated. She suddenly stares at Peach, taking back the Princess. "I'm going to decline on your little offer!"

"What?!" Peach exclaimed in shock. "WHY?! This is a perfect plan! This would take the odds off of you! Why would you refuse such an advantageous offer?!"

"Simple..." Lightning got off the wall and got up into Peach's face. "I would rather LOSE MY TITLE than team up with the likes of you! There's a reason why I made sure I didn't team up with you at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! Because you are everything I despise right now! An old, washed-up hag who refuses to realize that her time is up and continues to hog up the spotlight, who wants to take away all I've worked for! You may be worse than Tifa, and that's saying something! Teaming up with you in any regard would mean betraying the ideals of the Rookie Revolution that I am a part of! And I'm not going to betray them one damn bit! I can take care of some veteran passed her prime like Tifa by myself no problem! And I can sure as hell take care of a damsel in distress like you! How you got seven title reigns is almost beyond me, but I got a feeling you had to suck a lot of management's dicks to get them! I don't need your help doing anything, and at Royal Reckoning, I'm going to show you the power of the Rookie Revolution, and why you don't stand a chance against it! Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go now, because I plan on saying what's on my mind later tonight!"

Lightning immediately shoved past Peach and made her way out of the locker room, leaving a very pissed off Peach behind, who stared at the doorway with a furious and indignant expression on her face.

* * *

"Wow...that was pretty intense." Church stated. "Peach trying to offer an alliance, but Lightning refused, actually standing her ground with the Rookie Revolution!"

"I admire Lightning for not wanting to betray her ideals, but I don't know if it's smart!" Sarge exclaimed. "She's passing up an alliance to take out Tifa!"

"Well to her, she would rather lose her title then even agree to team up with Peach!" Church explained. "That's just her!"

"I just hope Lightning knows what she is doing!" Sarge replied. "She now has no allies in this match, only enemies!"

"Well, this ain't the last we've seen of her! She said she was going to speak her mind later tonight!" Church said. "Who know what she has in store?"

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd gave out a loud mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as Shadow came out onto the stage, a mic in hand as he stared at the crowd around him before making his way down the ramp, an intense, serious expression on his face. Once he made it to the ring, he got onto the apron and entered the ring, staring at the crowd with her stoic, serious expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Looks like Shadow is in the house, and he is not in a pleasant mood!" Church stated. "Last week he got put through a table by Chaos, and he definitely ain't going to let that slide!"

"But maybe he should!" Sarge exclaimed. "After all, it's not wise to mess with a God of Destruction like Chaos! He should just let it go!"

"For the last time: HE'S NOT A GOD!" Church shouted.

Shadow stood in the middle of the ring, bringing the mic to his lips. "I'm not one for speaking too many words, so I'm cutting right to the chase." Shadow simply said. "Chaos...GET. YOUR ASS. OUT HERE. **NOW!"**

"Shadow ain't wasting time here!" Church stated. "Shadow calling out Chaos!"

"I don't know if that's a wise move..." Sarge stated.

Shadow waited several seconds for the hedgehog to come out when...

**("Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit)**

The crowd gave out thunderous boos at the sound of music and Chaos came out onto the stage, staring down Shadow from there with a sneer on his face. He then made his way down the ramp, never taking his eyes off Shadow.

"Looks Chaos has answered the call, and the crowd is hating on him more than usual." Church stated. "It's to be expected. His speech at the Fiction Wrestling Awards pissed off more people then when Super Cena appears!"

"But it's gotten him noticed in a big way!" Sarge stated. "It shocked so many, and now, Chaos is ready to show everybody in UCA why he is the God of Destruction, including Shadow."

Chaos made his way to the ring, but stopped outside the ring. Irked, Shadow spoke out. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in this damn ring!" Shadow shouted.

Chaos grabbed a mic from a ringside man and spoke. "No. A god like me does not need to step into the ring with vermin like you. It's beneath me." Chaos snarled.

"Beneath you, huh?" Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I think you're just scared Chaos. Scared to face me in this ring, face-to-face like a man! Scared because you know if you get into this ring...I will kick your ass!"

"Tch, as if. I'm not scared of you one damn bit!" Chaos scoffed. "I am stronger than you could ever hope to be. You may call yourself the Ultimate Life Form, but as far as I'm concerned, you're just a simple little cockroach just waiting to be squashed. No matter what strength you think you may possess, it's something I've already seen before! It doesn't compare to the power that I possess, to the strength that I carry deep within me! You call yourself the Ultimate Life Form...but you're just a sham of such a thing. And you could never hope to compare to me. You dared to try and make a fool of me weeks ago, and now you are paying the price! You should've known better, Shadow! For by trying to make a fool of me, you have just signed your own death warrant. Last week, I said you were about to experience your own personal hell, and that is true! And it is only just beginning! Soon, the whole world, whether they like it or not, will have to admit that the so-called "Ultimate Life Form"...can't stand up to the God of Destruction!"

"Just shut up!" Shadow shouted at Chaos, garnering loud cheers from the crowd. "I think we've heard enough of your damn talk! Like I said before, I didn't eliminate you first to try and make a fool of you! No, I saw an opportunity to eliminate someone, and I took it! If it was either Senji or Sly in your place, I would've done the same damn thing to them! But your god-complex refuses to accept being eliminated first! You refuse to take it, so you think I was trying to make a fool of you and bashed me in the head with a steel chair! It was your damn fault for not kicking out in the first place! You have no one to blame but yourself on that! You screwed me out of the Hardcore Title...you attacked me and put me through a table...Chaos...I don't let things like that slide. You're going to find out that you're not as strong as you think you are, and it's YOU who doesn't compare to the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Cute...very cute." Chaos said with a frown. "You can say all that, no problem. That's YOUR opinion...but it is NOT fact! All that shit about me not comparing to me is not fact! What's fact is me being the God of Destruction! What's fact is me being stronger than you could ever hope to be! What's fact is that I am the World Champion of another company right now, AND YOU'RE NOT! You were created by Dr. Gerald so many years ago to be the Ultimate Life-Form, the perfect fighter...but let's face it...HE FLAT OUT FAILED! And the failed result before me is so pathetic, it wouldn't take even my full power to destroy you. You may have all these accomplishments behind you in this company...but it isn't enough to take me down, and never will be!"

"Then let's see you put your money where your mouth is!" Shadow exclaimed. "There's a reason why I called you out here, so here it is! I want to get my hands on you, and you want to destroy me for what I did! So here's what I propose, Chaos! Royal Reckoning, me and you...ONE-ON-ONE!" The crowd popped loud at the challenge. "No Fatal-4 Ways, no interference, no attacks backstage, just you and me in the middle of the ring this Sunday! The Ultimate Life Form versus The God of Destruction! What do you say?! Do you accept? Or are you too scared?"

"As if, Sonic rip-off!" Chaos snarled. "The day I'm scared of you is when my days of causing destruction are over, which will NEVER happen. You want me at Royal Reckoning? I ACCEPT!" The crowd popped like crazy at the acceptance. "But know that you have just signed up for your own destruction. You will regret ever messing with me. At Royal Reckoning...your demise is assured."

"We'll see Chaos, because I think you couldn't be any farther from the truth." Shadow stated, slowly backing up for some reason. "But you know what...I really want to get my hands on you, and I don't think I can wait...and just now I thought..._**WHY WAIT FOR ROYAL** **RECKONING?!"**_

Shadow suddenly dropped the mic and ran across the ring...AND DIVES THROUGH THE ROPES ONTO CHAOS! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" Church exclaimed. "ROYAL RECKONING HAS JUST COME SIX DAYS EARLY FOR THESE TWO!"

"AND MY GOD, LET THE FISTS FLY NOW!" Sarge shouted.

The two began to brawl as Shadow began to punch Chaos in the face before Chaos rolled them over and began to punch Shadow in the face now! The two traded positions beating the crap out of each other until they stood to their feet, and began trading blows with one another! Shadow suddenly tacked Chaos into the barricade, the violet/black hedgehog responded by clubbing the back of Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form stood up and began to deliver fists to the skull of Chaos, until the God of Destruction suddenly tackled Shadow to the ground and began beating him down again! The two continue to brawl until security suddenly came out and attempted to separate the two much to the disapproval of the crowd. They managed to get the two off of each other and slowly began to pull them away, but Shadow suddenly broke free and attacked Chaos to loud cheers! The two once again began to brawl like madmen until security came in again and once again pulled the two away from each other. Security pulled Chaos up the ramp as Shadow was held back, and the God of Destruction yelled insults and obscenities at Shadow, while the Ultimate Life Form just glared the mother of all death glares at Chaos.

"My god, what a brawl we just witnessed!" Church stated. "Security may have been here to stop it now, but there'll be no stopping these two six days now!"

"Two powerful forces collide in six days to settle a score!" Sarge said. "Who will prove themselves superior? We'll find out at Royal Reckoning!"

* * *

The camera once again goes up to the Titantron, which shows us Force's office in the backstage area. The fox in question was currently in his chair, elbows propped up against the desk as his fingers were placed in the Triangle of Contemplation. And opposite of him was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, who was staring at him with a serious expression on his face.

"So you want a match with Luigi later on tonight?" Force questioned calmly.

"Yeah, I sure as hell do!" Sonic nodded. "You saw what happened out there not too long ago. You saw how Luigi just attacked Tails when he wasn't looking and laid him out. Last week was one thing, but I am not going to let these guys keep attacking my friends like this and get away with it. Luigi thinks he's hot stuff to do that, well I'll be sure to kick his ass and show him what happens when you mess with my friends!"

"I see..." Force replied.

"And besides, it'll be a nice warm-up for Royal Reckoning." Sonic stated confidently. "After all, Luigi's like the ugly stepsister of Mario. He's act all great and all, but he's got nothing to his name one damn bit. He's nowhere close to the level of his damn brother. Which is why I know I will have no problem defeating him! A match with him will not get me payback for what he did to Tails, but also get myself ready for Royal Reckoning in a big way! What do you say, Force?"

"Hmmmm...alright, you got your match!" Force nodded. "Though I have to admit, it's weird seeing you like this. I mean all serious, focused, and all that stuff..."

"Well, when you have someone like Mario do what he did to me, you can't really stay laid-back about it for long." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Mario tried to take away so much from me, and now...now I'm going to make him pay. Royal Reckoning will be known as the night Mario was beaten to a bloody pulp and I became World Champion for the fifth time! But first I have to get through his brother tonight, which won't be too hard! Tonight, Luigi is going to get his, and at Royal Reckoning, his brother will follow, no doubt about it."

"Alright then...good luck tonight, and at Royal Reckoning as well." Force nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Trust me, I am." Sonic stated.

Sonic then turned around and left the office, leaving Force alone watching him leave with a calm gaze on his face. Just as Force was about to relax, "Boom" by P.O.D suddenly began to play. Surprised, Force looked at his pocket, realizing the song was coming from there. He reached in and pulled out his phone, realizing someone was calling him. Shrugging, Force accepted the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Force asked; a few seconds later, his eyes widened in shock. "IT'S YOU! I...I can't believe it's actually you! I don't believe it! This is unreal" Someone spoke on the other line. "Sorry...sorry...I'm just shocked. I sent you so many voicemails, and you didn't call back for so long, I was starting to think you weren't going to reply at all. Glad I was wrong on that. So, what do I owe the pleasure of being the first person in so long to finally hear from you?" A pause came as Force listened to the person. "So you've been thinking over my words for awhile, have you? Well that's good to hear. And after all that thinking, what have you come to?" Force listened to the person, and a big, wild grin came on to his face. "YOU'LL SIGN WITH UCA?! AWESOME! YES! YES! YES! THIS IS SO GREAT! THIS IS JUST AWESOMESAUCE!" There was a bit of yelling on the other end, and Force just chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy. I've been wanting you on UCA for awhile, and now it's coming to pass. We'll get you signed to a contract as fast as possible, and debut you in the company pretty soon. In fact...I got an idea just for that! Your debut for UCA...Royal Reckoning...during the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match! How's that sound?" There was talking on the other end, and Force grinned even wider. "Alright, we got a deal. I got a feeling you will do just amazing in the Royal Rumble Match! I'll see you later this week for the contract signing. See ya." Force ended the call, and leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Heh, looks like everything just worked out. And now, he's making a comeback. Heh, the Royal Rumble Match just got even bigger..."

* * *

"Well, looks like the guy Force has been trying to get for weeks has finally agreed to sign with UCA." Church noted. "But who is it?

"I don't know, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "It could be anybody! Knowing that fox, there's no telling what to expect!"

"Considering what we heard from Force over the weeks, I feel like it's staring me right in the face!" Church stated. "But dammit, I can't figure it out!"

"Well we'll find out in six days during the Rumble Match!" Sarge stated. "And I sure as hell hope it's a Red! We got too many dirty Blues running around!"

"Yeah Sarge, whatever." Church shrugged. "We'll find out who this mystery guy is this Sunday, but for now, let's back to the action!"

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered loudly as white pyro rained down from the Titantron above the stage, covering it completely. Seconds later, Hope came out through the white pyro wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a hood over head, standing onto the stage and looking out to the crowd. He then crouched down before throwing the hood off his head standing straight up, throwing his arms to the sides in a pose, exciting the crowd even more. Mina came out behind Hope, smiling as she followed Hope down the ramp, and the white hedgehog slid into the ring throwing his arms to the side in a pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 218 lbs., "The Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

"This match came about last week from a challenge from Crash!" Church stated. "The bandicoot wanted a match before Royal Reckoning, and he's getting one with Hope!"

"It's all about getting momentum, but dammit, why does it have to be Hope and Crash in this?" Sarge exclaimed. "Why can't it be someone like Scourge or Jason?"

"Oh shut up, I think it's good to see these two facing off!" Church stated. "Hope's coming off a victory over his rival, Chaos, a few weeks ago, and he looks to keep it going!"

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Coco came out beside her brother and smiled as Crash ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers.

"And his opponent, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"And here comes one of Fiction Wrestling's craziest bastards!" Church stated. "This bandicoot defeated Takuya a few weeks ago, and wants to add Hope to the list on rout to Royal Reckoning!"

"I'm still trying to figure out why this damn bandicoot is representing us at _Best in the World?!" _ Sarge exclaimed. "It should be someone like Mario representing us!"

"Well too bad, the decision is final, so get over it!" Church stated. "For now though, we got ourselves one hell of a potential high-flying match here! Hard to say who's going to come out on top here!"

Hope took off his jacket and threw it outside the ring as he and Crash stood in opposite corners before the ref rang the bell. The two anthros met in the ring in a lock-up, and it soon ended with Hope grabbing Crash in a side headlock! Crash wasted no time however as he backed up into the ropes with Hope in tow and bounced off them, throwing Hope off them. When the hedgehog rebounded to him, Crash leapfrogged over him, allowing Hope to run under him and into the ropes. When Crash landed, he immediately dropped to the ground, Hope stepping over him as he bounced off the ropes again. Crash stood up as Hope backed down to catch him, but the hedgehog suddenly slid himself under Crash's legs to behind him. Hope stood up behind Crash, and when the bandicoot turned around, Hope went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Crash ducked it! Once Hope spun around, Crash grabbed him by the waist from behind and pushed him into the ropes. Hope held onto the ropes, and Crash let go as he rolled backwards onto his feet. Hope rushed at for him a clothesline, but Crash ducked it. The bandicoot turned around, and Hope suddenly went for a Pele' Kick! Crash dodged it, and Hope crashed on the mat stomach first, and Crash took advantage by leaping at Hope and grabbing him in an Oklahoma Roll pin! 1...2...Hope kicks out! The scrambled to their feet, and Hope suddenly grabbed the legs in a Double Leg Takedown and rolled him up in a Jackknife Pin! 1...2...Crash kicks out! The two got to their feet and suddenly jumped for Dropkicks, which collided in mid-air with each other! Thee two stood off with one another as the crowd gave them both a standing applause.

"These two are completely even!" Church exclaimed. "They are just flying and moving all over the place!"

"What happened? What did they do?" Sarge asked. "I couldn't keep up with all of that!"

"Idiot..." Church muttered.

Hope smirked at Crash, who just gave his signature wild grin before the two once again met in a lock-up. Crash quickly pushed the arms away and moved around Hope and grabbed him in waistlock, but Hope suddenly executed a standing switch, getting behind Crash and grabbing him in a waistlock. Hope lifted him for a German Suplex, but Crash backflipped out of it and landed on his feet. Crash ran at Hope, but the hedgehog brought him down with a Drop Toe Hold! Hope quickly transitioned himself around Crash and locked in a Front Facelock. Hope wrenched on the head, but Crash managed to get to his feet with Hope still holding on. Crash suddenly kicked Hope in the leg, causing him to let go of the bandicoot, and Crash quickly planted Hope with a Reverse STO! Hope rolled to the ropes holding his face in pain and slowly got up, and Crash ran full speed at Hope...the hedgehog sidesteps and Crash goes through the ropes. Crash lands on his feet on the outside, but when he did, Hope wasted no time in time in bouncing off the ropes towards Crash...the bandicoot turned around...HOPE LEAPS OVER THE ROPE AND NAILS A SOMERSAULT SENTON ON CRASH!"

"And Hope just flies like the wind with a huge high-flying move!" Church exclaimed.

"Finally, Crash gets a taste of his own medicine!" Sarge stated. "But why did it have to be from Hope, dammit!"

The crowd popped at the high-risk move as Hope got up and lifted Crash to his feet, throwing him into the ring. Hope slides in and covers Crash! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Crash managed to get to his knees, but Hope nailed a hard kick across his chest, a large smack heard around the arena. Hope continued landing kicks across the chest of Crash, the bandicoot managing to get to his feet despite the pain. Hope landed a particularly hard kick to the chest and Crash was sent into the corner, and Hope suddenly ran and leaped at the bandicoot, nailing a Jumping Forearm to his face. Hope then grabbed Crash's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner, following him in. Crash grabbed the ropes when he reached them though, and used them to push himself into the air and over Hope and landed behind him. The hedgehog stopped himself before crashing into the corner, and when he turned around, he swung for a Roundhouse Kick to the skull! Crash caught the leg however, and suddenly did a Double Leg Takedown, and after a bit of positioning...LAUNCHED HOPE OVER THE TOP ROPE! But the hedgehog landed on the apron, and the bandicoot quickly reacted. He leaped at the second ropes as Hope stood...SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO HOPE! The hedgehog flies off the apron and crashes head-first into the barricade!

"Oh damn, Hope's head was sent into the barricade!" Church winced. "Any harder and he may end up like Caboose!"

"Actually, that would be awesome!" Sarge stated. "You got anything I can wack Hope in the head with?"

Crash got up and grasped the ropes, readying himself as Hope staggered to his feet on the outside. Hope turned around...Crash launched himself over the top...CRASH WITH A CROSSBODY PLANCHA ON HOPE ON THE OUTSIDE! Crash got up to his and shouted "WOAH!" to the crowd, which caused them to cheer loudly. Coco cheered her brother on while Mina looked at Hope in concerned. Crash picked Hope to his feet and placed him against the barricade near the steps, and Crash grabbed the steps and pulled them out, positioning them appropriately in front of Hope. Crashed backed away from the steps and Hope...ran full speed and leaped onto the steps...

...AND DIVES OFF THEM WITH A POETRY IN MOTION ON HOPE! Hope goes crashing against the barricade!

"Crash uses the steps for a little Poetry in Motion!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn this bandicoot! When he will stop doing this crazy shit?!" Sarge questioned.

"Um, let's see...NEVER!" Church answered.

Hope slumps down to the ground, and Crash slowly got to his feet, grabbed Hope, and threw him into the ring as the ref was at seven with the count. Crash leaped on the apron, climbed the turnbuckle, and landed a Top Rope Body Splash on Hope! Crash hooks the leg! 1...2...Hope kicks out! Crash picks up Hope and places him in a Front Facelock. The crowd cheers as Crash spins for the Wumpa Twist...

...only for Hope to get out of it and grab Crash as he was behind him. He grabs the head, and plants Crash with a Reverse DDT! Cover! 1...2...Crash kicks out in time! Hope stands up and waits as Crash tries to get up to his feet. Once Crash was on his knees, Hope bounced off the ropes and leaps at him for the Shining Wizard...

...Crash catches leg as its swung! Hope falls onto his back and Crash stands up, turns Hope over...AND LOCKS IN A SINGLE-LEG BOSTON CRAB!

"Woah, a submission!" Church stated. "That's something you don't see from Crash too much!"

"This can't be right! This is not Crash we're seeing! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL CRASH?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope screams out in pain in the middle of the ring as Crash wrenches on the leg as tight as he can. Hope pulls at his quills, trying to fight against the pain, and when the ref asks him if he wants to quit, Hope yells "NO!" Hope began to pull himself towards the ropes, Crash in tow as the bandicoot held onto the hold. After much struggling, Hope reached out for the ropes as much as he could...

...his hand is close to the ropes...

...just fingertips awaaaaaaayyyy...

...BUT CRASH PULLS HOPE BACK TO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Crash pulls even tighter on the leg and Hope cries out in pain! The hedgehog pulls at his quills, and decides to try and escape the hold, and slowly begins to turn himself over. Eventually, Hope manages to turn on his back with Crash still hold onto his leg, and pushes Crash off with his free one! Hope gets to his feet as Crash rushes back at him...

...AND CATCHES THE BANDICOOT IN THE JAW WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK!

"And right to the jaw of the crazy bnadicoot!" Church exclaimed.

"I hope that jaw of his was broken there!" Sarge said angrily.

Hope covers Crash!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out before three!

Hope stood to his feet and got onto the apron before climbing up the nearby turnbuckle. He got to the top of the corner, but when he did, Crash suddenly kipped up and ran to the corner. He quickly climbed up to meet Hope, grabbed the hedgehog's head...

...AND NAILED A SUPER SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER!

"Oh shit! A Super Sit-Out Facebuster out of nowhere!" Church exclaimed.

"The little bandicoot was playing possum!" Sarge stated.

Crash turned over Hope for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

HOPE KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Crash looks surprised at the kickout before picking up Hope and hooking him up. He goes for the Aftershock, but Hope suddenly began to elbow Crash in the head repeatedly. The bandicoot let go of Hope, and Hope went for a Pele' Kick, but Crash caught the leg! The bandicoot was about to try something, but Hope suddenly rolled through, sending the bandicoot into the ropes. Hope stood up as Crash turned back to him...NAILS THE PELE' KICK FLUSH TO THE FACE! Crash falls down to the ground in a heap and Hope covers him!

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"The Pele' Kick nearly knocked out Crash, but it wasn't enough for the 3!" Church stated.

"But maybe the bandicoot lost more brain cells...wouldn't change much but still!" Sarge noted.

Hope picked up Crash to his feet with him, dragged him to the middle of the ring, and slammed him down with a Body Slam! Hope then went to the corner, got onto the apron, and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle. Once there, Hope stood up, and pointed to the sky Macho-Man style...

...AND DRIVES DOWN THE ELBOW ONTO CRASH WITH THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN! Hope hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

Hope pounds the mat in slight frustration before standing up and going to the corner. Once there, Hope began to stomp his foot in the corner rhytmatically, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. As if on command, Crash stirred and began to get to his feet as Hope stomped his foot. Crash got to his feet groggily and turned around...

...Hope rushed at him and lifted his foot up...

...CRASH DUCKS THE DOSE OF LIGHT! Hope stumbles forward before turning back around, and gets kicked in the gut. Crash grabs his head in a Front Facelock, throws his hand out before spinning around...Hope spins out of it in time! Crash spins around to face Hope...

...and gets a sickening Roundhouse Kick to the skull! The crowd "Oooohh'ed" at the impact and Crash falls to his knees in a daze. Hope bounces off the ropes...leaps at Crash and swings his leg...

...HOPES NAILS THE SHINING WIZARD TO THE SKULL!

"SHINING WIZARD!" Church exclaimed. "That lethal leg is struck across the face!"

"And any good facial features he had left are gone!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash collapses and Hope hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Hope sat with a bit of annoyed expression on his face before standing up, and picking Crash to his feet. Once he had steadied the bandicoot, he backed up a bit before moving toward Crash and lifting his foot up...CRASH CATCHES HIS FOOT! Hope looks surprised as Crash gave a wild grin before throwing the foot away, causing Hope to spin a full 360 degrees. Once facing Crash again, the bandicoot suddenly hooked him up...lifted him up...

...AND DRILLED HIM WITH THE AFTERSHOCK! The cover on Hope!

1...

2...

KICK OUT BY HOPE BEFORE THREE!

Crash stands up and grabs Hope's leg, lifting them upward and spreading them before giving a wild grin. He leaped up and landed a Double Leg Drop across Hope's mdisection, causing the hedgehog to sit up in pain. Crash rolled to his feet and immediately nailed a Front Dropkick to the face, dropping Hope back onto the mat. Crash ran at the ropes, springboarded off the middle ropes...and landed a Springboard Leg Drop! Crash covers! 1...2...

...Hope kicks out at 2.9! Crash drags Hope to the nearby corner and grabbed the ropes of the corner. He looked behind him and waited for Hope to get up to his feet, and the hedgehog slowly pushed himself off the ground. The moment Hope stood up, Crash quickly scaled the turnbuckle to the top...

...flipped off of it...twisted in mid-air...

...HOPE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! The bandicoot crashes down onto the mat back-first, and Crash cries out in pain...Hope leaps at the ropes...AND HOPE LANDS A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON CRASH!

"Hope dodges the Crash and Burn and hits a Sprinboard Moonsault!" Church exclaims.

"This could be it!" Sarge stated.

Hope hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Panting in tiredness, Hope stood up, picked up Crash and placed him in the Suplex position. He tried to lift him up, but Crash remained on the ground by hooking his leg around Hope's. Hope tried to lift up Crash again, but Crash remained on the ground, and the bandicoot suddenly lifted Hope up instead for a Suplex! Hope managed to twist himself out of it though and land behind Crash. Hope grabbed Crash in a Full Nelson...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER! Hope rolls Crash over and covers him! 1...2...

...Crash kicks out at 2.9! Hope stood up and backed up a bit, tapping his foot as he waited for Crash to get up. The bandicoot staggered to his feet and turned around, and Hope rushed forward lifting his foot up...Crash ducked the kick again! Hope turned around, and Crash grabbed his head and spun for the Wumpa Twist, but Hope pushed him away! Crash turned around, and Hope lifted his foot up for the Dose of Light! Crash caught the foot this time, and spun Hope around. Once facing Crash, the bandicoot kicked Hope in the gut, grabbed him in a Front Facelock, threw an arm out before spinning...

...CRASH CONNECTS WITH THE WUMPA TWIST! The crowd cheers loudly as Hope bounces off the mat and onto his back. Crash immediately goes to the corner and gets on the apron before climbing the corner. Crash crouched on the top turnbuckle before he stood up...

...Crash dived off in a front flip...

...HOPE GETS THE KNEES UP! Crash lands back-first on them, and the bandicoot cries out in pain as bounces of the knees and onto the mat. Hope manages to bring himself to his feet with the ropes while Crash staggers to his feet, holding his back in pain. Crash turned around, and Hope lifted his foot up...

_**...AND NAILED CRASH IN THE JAW WITH THE DOSE OF**** LIGHT!**_

"DOSE OF LIGHT!" Church exclaimed. "Crash's head was just sent to the fucking moon!"

"And he ain't getting it back any time soon!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Crash fell onto the mat seemingly out as Hope dropped onto him, weakly hooking the leg.

**_1..._**

**_..._**

**_2..._**

**_..._**

**_CRASH ROLLS THE SHOULDER_****_ OUT!_**

"SAY WHAT?!" Church exclaimed. "HOW THE HELL DID HE...?!"

"DAMMIT, STAY DOWN BANDICOOT!" Sarge exclaimed. "STAY DOWN!"

Hope sat up in complete shock and looked at Crash in disbelief. Shaking his head, he threw his hands out and asked "What do I have to do?" Sighing, Hope stood up and dragged Crash's body to the nearest corner. Once placed appropriately on the mat, Hope got on the apron and scaled the turnbuckle. Once on top, Hope stood up there and threw his arms out to the side before pulling them back, and diving off the top...

...Hope spins 630 degrees in mid-air...

...CRASH ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE LANDS ON HIS FEET! Hope stumbles a bit upon landing, however, and Crash suddenly stood up and leaped at Hope, rolling him up from behind in a Crucifix Pin!

"Crucifix Pin out of nowhere!" Church called. "Crash's got Hope rolled up!"

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"WHAT?!" Church and Sarge exclaimed.

**("No More Words" by EndeveafteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd exploded into surprised cheers as Crash let go of Hope and rolled away from the hedgehog. Hope got onto his knees and looked at Crash in surprise, while the bandicoot propped himself up on one elbow with his signature grin on his face, exhausted. The ref kneeled down and raised Crash's hand in victory, Coco clapping and cheering for her brother on the outside while Mina looked as stunned as Hope did.

"What the hell just happened? What the hell just happened?" Sarge questioned twice.

"Crash got one over on Hope, that's what happened!" Church explained. "He took advantage of Hope missing the Shining Hope 630 and rolled him up for the win! And now Crash has some momentum heading into _Best in the World _and Royal Reckoning!

"Gah, why did that stinking bandicoot have to win?" Sarge groaned. "I would've preferred if Hope had won, believe it or not!"

Crash got up to his feet as the ref continued to raise his hand in victory until Hope stood up as well and came up to Crash. The bandicoot and hedgehog stared off with one another, Crash wondering what Hope was up to. Eventually, Hope smirked and held a hand out to Crash. The bandicoot grinned and shook the hand of Hope, eliciting a great reaction from the crowd. After the handshake, Crash exited the ring and backed up the ramp with Coco, celebrating his victory while Hope stayed in the ring with Mina, watching Crash with a smile on his face.

"A show of respect between these two, and it was well deserved!" Church stated. "After all, we just saw ourselves a very exciting, fast-paced match here."

"Gah, what's with all the respect around here?! Wrestling isn't about respect, it's about beating the crap out of each other!" Sarge ranted.

"Yeah, maybe to you, but to others, that what's it about." Church stated. "Man, who knows what's going to happen in the Royal Rumble Match?! Anything can happen!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which in turns show the interview area, where we see Caboose...um...staring up at the ceiling lights in an almost kind of trance.

"Ooooohhhh, pretty lights..." Caboose drawled on. A small box was thrown at his head, which knocked him back to the current situation. "Who? What? When-where-why? Oh right, I'm supposed to be doing something right now...Uh, what was I supposed to do again?"

"You're doing an interview, dumbass!" A random guy shouted off-screen.

"Oh right, right!" Caboose said, as if realizing something. "Okay, interview time! Everybody, it's our guests...um...ur, gee...um...it's...THESE GUYS!"

Edward and Alphonse appeared on the screen next to Caboose, coming up to him with looks of disbelief on their face.

"You can't be serious..." Ed said. "THIS is our interviewer?"

"Just roll with it, brother." Al sighed.

Caboose looked at the two for a moment before speaking. "Why's the one with a shiny arm a midget?" He asked.

Ed grabbed Caboose by the collar and shouted at him in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET! I AM NOT A MIDGET! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al pleaded, pulling Ed away from Caboose. "Save your anger for Team 2D. This is supposed to be an interview."

"Grrr, fine! Let's get this interview over with!" Ed growled.

"Wow...scary." Caboose noted. "So, um...you two...do you have anything to say or something?"

Ed sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, we got something to say. We've got some words about our Royal Rumble Qualifying Match later tonight against Team 2D! When we debuted in Fiction Wrestling, not many people gave us chances. People said we just be run of the mill jobbers to the big boys, that we wouldn't amount to anything much in this business. Some people gave us six months before we would fade away and be just more footnotes in history. That's how far down the bottom we started. We were the true definition of underdogs. But we didn't let that keep us down. We fought, we scraped, we clawed our way through all the obstacles before us, and look where we are now! We are one of, if not THE most popular tag team in Fiction Wrestling today! Hell, we're signed to FOUR different companies, including UCA! Everyone one wants us in their company! We have shown the entire Fiction Wrestling world that we are the real deal! That we are one of the best teams to ever grace this squared circle! We have proven ourselves to everybody...but one team refuses to acknowledge us. One team refuses to see our achievements and puts us down. And those two...are Team 2D!"

"For weeks now, they have continually mocked us!" Ed continued strongly. "For weeks, they have constantly called us weak, choke artists, overrated, and fool! They criticized us for our failures in our career when it came to winning titles in the past. They stated that our popularity didn't make us as good as them. They stated that we could never be as good as the 'mighty' Team 2D! They said we just couldn't beat them. Well, Team 2D...if we aren't as big as you...THEN WHY ARE WE THE TAG TEAM OF THE FREAKIN' YEAR?! WHY DID WE WIN THE AWARD OVER YOU?! You say that we are choke artists?! Well we proved you wrong when we won the Tag Titles in AWF! We proved you wrong when we won the Tag Titles in CASZ! But you couldn't handle all that, you can't accept that we won the Award over you! So you gave Al here a damn Non-Stop Violence on the ramp out of nowhere at the Fiction Wrestling Awards and ran like cowards! You STILL won't give us the credit that we deserve! So tonight...we're going to SHOW you that we're just as good as you!"

Al took over and began to speak. "Team 2D...we know how successful you are, how good your skills are...you came in a close second place for the Tag Team of the Year Award...you are multiple time and current UWE Duos Champions...you hold the most reigns with the UCA Tag Team Titles in history...you even won the Tag Team Match of the Year Award over us. You are one of the greatest teams to ever compete in the business, and we acknowledge that. But it's high time you acknowledge US as one of the best as well. And if you won't do so willingly...then we'll MAKE you acknowledge us. You may have beaten us three weeks ago on Flame...you may have pinned us at the Fiction Wrestling Awards...but this time, tonight...we're going to beat YOU! And you'll have no choice but to realize that we are on your level, that we are future UCA World Tag Team Champions, whether you like it or not. "

"And you'll have no choice but to stay in the back this Sunday and watch us compete in the Rumble match, and maybe even get that Final Clash main event!" Ed stated strongly. "Tonight...the Elric Brothers show the world...that we are BETTER than Team 2D!"

Ed and Al then left the interview area with a strong presence in their step, leaving Caboose watching them leave in what seemed to be awe. Suddenly Caboose spoke out to them.

"Bye, little midget with shiny arm, I really liked you!" Caboose waved at them.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET, DAMMIT!" Ed shouted off-camera.

* * *

"Man, that may have been the most passionate Elric promo I've ever seen!" Church said. "They are DETERMINED to beat Team 2D tonight!"

"Yeah, but that obviously won't happen!" Sarge stated. "They've never beaten Team 2D and never will!"

"Don't you dare count them out!" Church replied. "They have defied the odds, and who knows, with their fire, they could do it again tonight!"

"As if! The Elrics are overrated, they are the suckiest team in the world!" Sarge stated. "Team 2D is going to kick their ass, and I'm going to enjoy it!"

"That may be your opinion, but I think Team 2D is going to have it taken to them tonight!" Church said. "And now we're about to get into a match that is VERY personal here."

_**Hey! Nothing You Can** **Say!**_

**("Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd instantly showered the arena with thunderous as the lights turned blue all over, and Megaman came out onto the stage with a cocky swagger about him. Smirking arrogantly to the crowd, he raised his hands in a Randy-Orton like pose and blue pyro sparks shot out from the stage, showering Megaman in a great visual until they ended and Megaman smirked at the crowd before showing off his Rookie Revolution armband before strutting down the ramp arrogantly. He entered the ring before scaling the turnbuckle and raising his arms once more in a Legend-Killer pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Capcom, weighing in at 224 lbs., "The Gaming Killer" Starforce Megaman!"

"This match has been some time coming." Church said. "Insulting his career, making lewd remarks about his girlfriend, and attacking him before a match, Megaman has done all he can to make Fox's life hell!"

"Hey Megaman was just giving him advice!" Sarge said. "He was telling Fox to just move aside for the Rookie Revolution! He wsa actually being nice to Fox!"

"If all that was being nice, then I hate to see Megaman's definition of mean." Church stated.

_**GO! If You Close Your Eyes, Your Life, A Naked Truth Revealed!**  
_

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the lights turned to a mixture of grey and blue, and Fox came out onto the stage wearing his Star Fox jacket, a very serious expression on his face as he stared down Megaman from the ramp. He raised his hands up to the sides and leaped a few times, spinning in a full circle before making his way down the ramp. Fox never took his eyes off as he walked up the steps and entered the ring, and when he passed him, he gave Megaman a death glare. He scaled the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd, tapping his fist against his chest for the crowd.

"And his opponent, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"Captain Classic is looking to finally get payback on Megaman." Church stated. "He's had enough of Megaman's crap, and is looking to stop the Gaming Killer here and now."

"It's Fox's fault all this happened to him." Sarge stated. "Megaman actually gave him a chance to walk away, but Fox decided to be a dick and crack a glass platter over Megaman's head!"

"Fox is the dick? Sorry, but you are way off base with that one." Church stated. "Fox is definitely going to look to finally kick Megaman's ass and teach him about respect."

Fox got off the turnbuckle and stood opposite of Megaman, who still had that cocky smirk on his face. Fox was getting very irked at the sight of that smirk, and grabbed hold of the ropes as he readied himself, a scowl on his face. The ref checked to see if they were both ready, and the ref rang the bell. Fox immediately ran towards Megaman, ready to kick his ass...

...

_**MEGAMAN CATCHES FOX WITH A KICK TO THE**** BALLS!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?! MEGAMAN JUST LOW-BLOWED FOX IN PLAIN SIGHT!"

"WHAT IS THE GAMING KILLER THINKING?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd was in complete shock as Fox fell down to the ground, holding his lower regions in pain. The ref looked shock for a moment before ringing the bell for the disqualifiction. Megaman didn't seem to care as he smirked down at Fox before he began stomping the hell out of Fox, which elicited the crowd out of their shock and into a thunderous booing state. Megaman dropped down to the ground and began pounding Fox in the head with repeated punches.

"DAMMIT! This was his plan all along!" Chruch said in realization. "He never had any intention of wrestling Fox! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS TAKING THE CHANCE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FOX!"

"SMART STRATEGY, GREAT MEGAMAN!" Sarge praised.

Megaman continued to rain down fists on Fox's skull with the Star Fox pilot unable to shield himself from the bows. Once done, Megaman stood up and picked up the fox before planting him with a nasty DDT! He then began tearing the covering off the nearest turnbuckle. Once he had pulled off the covering exposing the steel, Megaman picked up Fox to his feet, and with a sick grin on his face, he threw Fox face-first into the exposed turnbuckle. Fox's head bounced off it before Megaman proceeded to slam it into the exposed steel again, and the Fox staggered backwards out of the corner, and Megaman leaped up at his head from behind...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE SFKO (Inverted RKO)!

"DAMMIT! The SFKO!" Church cursed. "This bastard is just mauling Fox's skull right now! Somebody's gotta stop this!"

Fox was laid out as Megaman stood up and smirked down at Fox, the crowd chanting "Starforce Sucks! Starforce Sucks!" before stomping at Fox's skull a few times before sliding out of the ring and grabbing a chair from ringside. Folding it up, he slid back into the ring with and chuckled evilly, readying the steel chair for when Fox got up.

"HAH! Looks like Fox's brains are about to get scrambled!" Sarge exclaimed. "And he deserves-"

"WAIT A MINUTE! THERE'S FALCO TO THE RESCUE!" Church exclaimed.

Indeed, Falco Lombardi came running down the ramp to loud cheers from the crowd and slid into the ring. Megaman saw Falco slide in, and the falcon ran at Megaman with a clothesline, but the Gaming Killer quickly ducked it in time. Falco turned around...AND GOT BLASTED IN THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!

"Aaaaaannnnndddd...the calvary has been stopped." Sarge said. "Thanks for coming Falco."

Megaman sneered at Falco as he slid out of the ring thanks to the chair shot. Megaman turned his attention back to Fox...FOX TACKLES MEGAMAN DOWN TO THE GROUND! Megaman drops the chair in surprsie.

"But Falco has given Fox the opening he needs!" Church exclaimed. "This is his chance to fight back!"

The crowd exploded into heavy cheers chanting "Fox! Fox! Fox!" as Captain Classic began raining down rapid fists on the next gen Megaman! Megaman tried to cover himself up with his arms, but to no avail as the punches kept on coming. Megaman eventually managed to push Fox off of him and got to his knees along with Fox. Both saw the chair and immediately made a grab for it, with both grabbing it at the same time. The two made their way to feet as they tried to pull the chair towards them, and two engaged in a tug-of-war with the chair. The two rivals pulled on the chair as if their life depended on it...

...the two gritted their teeth as they pulled on the chair with all their might...

...FOX RIPPED THE CHAIR AWAY FROM MEGAMAN! The crowd cheered like crazy as Fox got a crazy look on his eyes as he raised the chair high above him...AND MEGAMAN KICKS HIM IN THE BALLS! The crowd shifted to booing as Fox's mouth fell open as he dropped the chair and fell to his knees, holding his lower regions once more. Megaman quickly grabbed the chair, and with a snarl on his face, sized up Fox before winding the chair...

_**...AND SWUNG IT ACROSS FOX'S SKULL LIKE A BASEBALL BAT!**_

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_Church shouted. "WHAT A SICKENING CHAIR SHOT! THAT SOUNDED LIKE A GUN SHOT!"

"OR A SHOTGUN BLAST!" Sarge stated. "IT WAS MUSIC TO MY EARS!"

The crowd gasped as Fox's head was sent back from the impact before the Star Fox pilot crumpled down onto the mat in delayed fashion. Megaman smirked down at the fallen pilot, and taking a good look at the now dented chair, he chuckled before grabbing the Star Fox leader. Captain Classic was bleeding profusely from the head from the chair shot, and Megaman pulled him to his feet. Once he had made sure Fox would stay standing, Megaman backed away from the fox. Captain Classic was swaying on his feet, blood pouring down his head...Megaman raised the chair high above him...

...AND CRACKS IT ACROSS THE SKULL OF FOX ONCE MORE! Fox stood limp in the middle of the ring as the chair was bent around his head, and Megaman threw the chair away before kicking him in the gut, and placing him between his legs. Megaman smirked at the crowd once more before wrapping his around around his waist...

...**AND DRILLED FOX ON HIS HEAD WITH THE GIGA CRUSH!**

"DAMMIT! MEGAMAN WITH THE DAMN EXCLAMATION POINT!" Church cursed. "MEGAMAN HAS JUST DESTROYED FOX'S SKULL HERE!"

"AND I AM SO PROUD OF HIM!" Sarge stated. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

Fox fell onto the mat seemingly out, and Megaman kicked Fox away before standing up to his feet. The crowd received Megaman with absolutely thunderous boos, some chanting "Rookies Suck! Rookies Suck!" Megaman just grinned at the crowd before striking a Legend-Killer pose to even MORE hatred if that were possible. Satisfied, Megaman made his way to the ropes and was about to exit...

...when he caught sight of Fox stirring in the nearby corner. Fox wasn't moving much, but there was signs of movement as Fox tried to move his limbs in a position to push himself up. The Gaming Killer frowned at this sight and walked over to the fallen Fox, standing over with an icy gaze. He watched as Fox stirred and move, trying to push himself off the mat. Megaman stared down at Fox for several more seconds until a light bulb when off in his head, and with the evilest grin you could ever see, Megaman slowly backed himself into the adjacent corner. Grabbing the ropes, Megaman slowly revved up his foot...

"What the hell is he-Wait a minute!" Church said in realization. "NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THIS! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THIS!"

"THIS IS WHAT TAIKI HAS DONE TO SOME OF THE Z-FIGHTERS!" Sarge exclaimed. "FOX'S HEAD IS ABOUT COME OFF HIS SHOULDERS!"

"DON'T YOU DO THIS DAMMIT!" Church shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Anxiousness set in for Megaman as his snake-like smirk grew wider, his body moving up and down in anticipation. Fox finally managed enough strength to push himself up to his knees and hands, unware of Megaman's position. With a sick smirk on his face, Megaman ran full speed at Fox...

_**...AND PUNTED FOX RIGHT IN THE SKULL AS HARD AS HE** **COULD!**_

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Church screamed in anger. "MEGAMAN JUST PUNTED FOX'S HEAD OFF HIS DAMN SHOULDERS!"

"LOOKS LIKE FOX JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge proclaimed.

Fox was sent to an upright position from the impact before falling down onto the mat, not moving one inch. The crowd was in complete shock as Megaman leaned against the corner with a satisfied grin on his face. The Gaming Killer backed away and looked at the prone body of Fox for a moment before placing his foot on his body, raising his arm into the air shouting "This is what happens who stand in the way of the Rookie Revolution!" The crowd was nearing a riot as they chanted "Rookie Bullshit! Rookie Bullshit!" Megaman then exited the ring and got up close and personal with the camera, saying "I warned him. Cross another name off the list."

"Damn that Megaman! Damn him to hell!" Church cursed. "He just kicked Fox's head to hell after all the damage done before! That damn Megaman may have just taken out Fox!"

"Well Fox deserved it for not walking away when he had the chance!" Sarge stated. "And now he's on his back out of it, and he won't be getting up any time soon."

As Megaman made his way up the ramp, Krystal came out and ran down the ran past Megaman and slid into the ring. Krystal checked up on Fox with a worried expression, trying to wake up her boyfriend to no avail. Falco finally came to on the outside and stood up, wondering what happened until he saw Fox lied out in a pool of his own blood with Krystal tending to him. Shocked, Falco slid into the ring and checked on Fox, trying to wake him, and when he couldn't, he called for medical attention. Soon enough, EMTs came down the ramp in a hurry and began to attend to the fallen Fox, all the while Megaman watched from the stage.

"That Megaman has crossed the line once again!" Church exclaimed. "He's going to get what's coming to him, mark my words!"

"But for now, Megaman has just clobbered the hell out of Star Fox!" Sarge stated. "Starforce Megaman has just shown why he is a force to be reckoned."

As the EMTs tended to Fox McCloud, Falco looked at Starforce Megaman who was looking on from the stage. The next gen Megaman just chuckled at the sight before him before heading to the back, Falco glaring angrily at him the whole time.

* * *

_A/N: And done! Faster than normal! Just wanted to get this one done before I had to go back to college classes, which is going to suck for me writing-wise, but eh, what can you do? I just hope that you enjoy this chapter immensely. I tried to get this up as soon as possible for you all, and I'm glad I was able to do so! I wanted to write a few things that took place in this chapter for awhile, and I'm glad I was able to. With this, only one or two parts remain until the start of Royal Reckoning! I am so excited for that! But for now, I must do my best to get the next chapter going!_

_Until then and next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter immensely! Leave a review as they are appreciated! Until next time!_


	11. Monday Night Flame Week 4 Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Week 4**_

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron, which shows the hallways of the backstage area. Kiva was shown in the hallways, leg placed on a nearby box as she stretched herself, preparing herself for her upcoming match later tonight. Kiva was completely focused on her preparations when suddenly...

"Well if isn't the little Future Girl that got a fluke victory last week..."

Kiva immediately stopped stretching, placing her foot back on the ground and turned towards the owner of the voice. Kiva narrowed her eyes as she faced none other then Mandy, the evil girl from _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, _the cold, emotionless look on her face.

"Well if it isn't the devil reincarnated in female form...an ugly one I might add." Kiva replied smartly.

"You got some jokes...cute." Mandy replied emotionlessly. "Did you pick up that humor from those idiots, Coop and Jamie, in that dump New Jersey?"

"What are you doing here, Mandy?" Kiva asked immediately, already tired of dealing with this girl. "I haven't recalled getting on your bad side or anything, nor anything occuring between us."

"Simple, you and I are part of that Fatal-4 Way Match later tonight, and I'm just giving you a little warning." Mandy replied in monotone. "You think you're something big just because you beat Sally Acorn? Sally is just a spoiled brat who had everything handed to her. She's no longer relevant, so beating her is no accomplishment. Against someone like me, you don't stand a chance. Just go back to New Jersey, and stay there where no one remembers you or your dumb show. After all, what hope do you have against people like me."

"You know...it's funny how people like you are trying to rag on me, saying I'm not skilled, that I got no chance in hell no matter who I beat." Kiva replied calmly. "Well, let me tell you something...the future where I come from...it's a future where I've had to fight for my life against the Glorft. If you weren't skilled, you'd died. I became proficient in the hand-to-hand combat, I know how to fight like hell when I have to. And if that wasn't enough, you know who I was trained by...UCA Hall of Famer, Sonya Blade. A woman who also trained Green and Agent Tex, who are two of UCA's greatest females ever. I got all the tools, all the skills I need to succeed. So don't try to put me down because you're some emotionless, evil little girl who has the Grim Reaper on her side. Because honestly, I've seen scarier things than you, and if I recall, you got your ass by Gaz in 2010 so you aren't that impressive."

Mandy's eyes widened in anger before snarling. "That goth girl...got...lucky! And every one knows it! Every one gets their one lucky victory! But you aren't going to get lucky this time around! I can't wait to kick your ass and knock you back down to the pitiful ground where you belong, because after all, you don't have any chance of becoming Women's Champion."

"You can say that all you want, but it won't change a thing." Kiva replied cooly. "I'm slowly making my way up the rankings and sooner or later, I will reach the top. And whether I have to beat Lightning, Tifa, Peach, or someone else, I will become Women's Champion and prove you wrong. And then I may just rub it in your face. Now could you please leave me to my preparations. I want to be fully read to take you down along with two other women later tonight."

Mandy stared coldly at Kiva for a few seconds. "Oh you will be ready...for me to show why I am the most evil girl there is. I'm going to show you why you don't have what it takes to make it to the top here."

Mandy walked away from the girl from the future, who just shook her head before going back to her stretching, readying herself for her upcoming match.

* * *

_"When I first saw him…he showed so much potential…so much promise…and up until now…he has lived up to it…"_

The Titantron once again returns to the familiar setting of the dark room with the one dim light, and the man was once again looking down at the object he picked up, a crowbar, with a sudden interest that was evident on his face.

_"But now…now is the time…for him to be let go…into this new world…"_

Continuing to stare at the object in his hands, he slowly placed his hand on the smooth surface of the crowbar, and slowly ran it up and down the object, as if though trying to get a feel for it before pulling away and tightening his grip on it.

_"I must admit…I am a bit…reluctant…to let him in...concerning this line of profession…but I have been given…several offers…for his services…I just couldn't refuse…"_

As he stared down at the crowbar in his hands, there was the sound of what seemed to be tram doors sliding open, and there was a new light in the room. Looking up, the man saw a new entrance at the end of the room opposite of him, a great light shining from it. Without hesitation, the man walked through the darkness towards the doorway.

_"So now…the time nears…for him…ever closer…he will do…a great deal…in a small time span… I am sure of it…"_

The man continued to walk until he finally came up to the doorway of light, staring through it with the same unreadable expression on his face. Standing in the same spot for a few seconds, he gripped the crowbar in his hand tightly before walking through the doorway, which immediately closed behind him seconds later, leaving the screen to immediately fade to black.

_"So, at Royal Reckoning…Wake up…Mr. Freeman…Wake up and…smell the ashes."_

* * *

The crowd had exploded into absolutely loud cheers at the words of the last sentence, practically going crazy. Church and Sarge looked absolutely shocked at what they just heard and slowly turned towards each other, unknowing of what to say.

"...No way..." Church finally said. "There is no way..."

"It can't be him...it goes against all logic..." Sarge said. "I mean how could he..."

"I don't know, I honestly don't know..." Church shook his head. "But if it's really him...then I think the Royal Rumble match just got even crazier than it already did..."

"How the hell did Force even acquire such a guy if he did?" Sarge questioned. "It should be impossible!"

"That Fox has his damn ways." Chuch replied. "We'll find out for sure at Royal Reckoning..."

**("Pitiful" by Blindside)**

The crowd gave out a mixed reaction of cheers and boos as the music played, and Sora and Riku came out, smirks on their faces. They looked out to the crowd for a few moments before giving a fist bump to each other. The two ran down the ramp and quickly slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckles and raising their fists into the air to the mixed reaction.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Destiny Islands, at a combined weight of 456 lbs., Sora and Riku, the Keyblade Wielders!"

"Sora and Riku are finally back in action." Sarge said. "Three-time UCA World Tag Team Champions, this team finally got themselves some time on TV!"

"People don't know what to think of these two." Church stated. "I mean after all, Riku betrayed Sora years ago out of jealousy and anger towards Sora. They seem to have patched things up recently, and some fans think Riku finally realized his errors, while others think Sora betrayed the fans. Their attitude now is hard to pinpoint which is exactly true."

"Ah who cares about that?" Sarge questioned. "All that matters is that they are here to kick Sony Saint ass!"

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Sly came out with them and followed them down the ramp as well. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"And their opponents, accompanied by Sly Cooper, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"The Sony Saints are back in action again! The members have be managed to get victories for the past few weeks, are now looking to add another win to their column!"

"Why couldn't they just stay in the rut they were weeks ago?" Sarge complained. "It would have been so much better. I hope Sora and Riku kick their asses."

"Well, that's your opinion, and it hardly matters as it is." Church remarked. "But regardless, I think we all know that these two teams are sure going to bring it here tonight."

It was decided that Ratchet and Sora would start and Jak and Riku got on the apron, letting the ref ring the bell. Sora and Ratchet met in the ring and Sora went for a lock-up, but Ratchet got behind and locked in waistlock. Sora executed a standing switch and locked in a waistlock instead, before landing a Waistlock Takedown on Ratchet and transitioning into a Front Facelock. Ratchet quickly stood up with Sora in tow and landed a few shots to the gut, forcing Sora to let got before whipping hi, Sora reversed mid-whip and whipped Ratchet into the corner, and ran at the Lombax full speed. Ratchet caught him in the face with an elbow, forcing Sora back a bit, and Ratchet ran at him for a clothesline. Sora ducked, and Ratchet turned around only for Sora to go for a dropkick! But Ratchet suddenly swatted the dropkick, causing Sora to land on the match on his stomach. Sora got to his knees, and Ratchet rolled him up in an Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...Sora kicks out! Sora scrambled to his feet, only for Ratchet to take him down with a Headlock Takedown.

"Sora nearly got pinned there and now Ratchet has control!" Church called.

"But why?" Sarge questioned. "I mean, Ratchet having control makes no sense! It goes against all logic! It should be impossible!"

"Seriously?" Church question. "You can't be serious..."

Ratchet squeezed Sora's head in a Side Headlock until Sora made his way to his feet with Ratchet in tow. He backed into the ropes before pushing Ratchet off him. Ratchet bounced off the ropes back to Sora, and sild between his legs to Sora's surprise. The lombax stood up behind Sora and when Sora turned around, Ratchet quickly hit a Headscissors Takedown on him! Sora rolled across the ring and stood against the corner, and Ratchet leaped at him, going for a Monkey Flip. Sora got out from under him, and Ratchet fell face-first onto the turnbuckle. The lombax backed out of the corner in a daze, and Sora leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Back Elbow, followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Sora picked up Ratchet and hit a Snap Suplex before landing a Jumping Elbow Drop.

"Sora finally manages to get some offense in on Ratchet here!" Church stated.

"About time! Those Sony Saints don't deserve to even be in control at any point!" Sarge said.

Sora picked up Ratchet and dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Riku. Riku got in and both grabbed Ratchet from behind and landed a Double Back Suplex! Riku pinned Ratchet as Sora got on the apron! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Riku stood up and stomped on Ratchet a few times before picking him up and nailing a few rights to the skull before lifting him up and nailing a hard Scoop Slam. Riku bounced off the ropes and when he came to the downed Ratchet, nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the face. Ratchet sat up holding his face before rolling over to the ropes near his corner. He used them to get up to his feet, but Riku suddenly Clotheslined him over the ropes! Riku turned his back away and raised his hands in triumph with a cocky smirk...

...but Ratchet had landed on the apron, unknown to Riku. Ratchet stood up on the arpond, and waited for Riku to turn around...

"Oh boy, Ratchet's about to fly and Riku doesn't have a clue!" Church stated.

"No! Riku don't turn around! You won't like it!" Sarge shouted at Riku, who was likely not listening.

Riku continued to gloat, until Sora told him that Ratchet was still there! Confused, Riku turned around...ONLY FOR RATCHET TO NAIL A SPRINGBOARD DISCUS CLOTHESLINE! Riku is down as Ratchet makes the cover!

1...

2...

No! Riku manages to kick out!

Ratchet drags Riku to his corner and tags in Jak. They put Riku up against their corner before backing up a bit, then Jak whipped Ratchet at Riku. Ratched nailed a Stinger Splash on Riku before throwing him to Jak...WHO NAILS A BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! Jak drops for the cover as Ratchet gets on the apron! 1...2...

Riku manages to kick out! Jak picks up Riku and grabs him in Sidewalk Slam position and drops him across the knee in a Backbreaker. Jak climbed up to the second turnbuckle, and landed a Diving Forearm Drop across the skull of Riku. Jak with the cover! 1...2...Riku kicks out at 2.5! Jak picked up Riku and nailed a Gutwrench Suplex on the Keyblade Wielder. Jak got him to his feet, and whipped him hard into the turnbuckle! Riku slumped in there as jak ran full speed, but Riku caught him with a foot to the jaw! Jak backed out of the corner and Riku ran at him...

...ONLY FOR JAK TO HIT AN STO OUT OF NOWHERE! Jak hooks the leg! 1...2...Riku shoots the shoulder out! Jak picked up Riku and dragged him to his corner. But before he could reach it, Riku grabbed him a Full Nelson from behind...Full Nelson Slam! Jak held his head as Riku got onto his knees panting before going to his corner and tagging in Sora!

"Yes! Riku manages to tag in Sora! Finally control out of the Saints!" Sarge cheered.

"And Sora's about to fly just like Ratchet did earlier!" Church said.

Sora readied himself on the apron as Jak got up...Sora leaped on the top rope...SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO THE CHEST! Jak got to his knees holding his chest before Sora backed him up to the ropes before whipping him to the adjacent. When Jak bounced off them, he was greeted by a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! Jak held his jaw as he got to his knees...AND WAS DEALT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL! Jak fell to the ground on his back, and Sora leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Moonsault! Cover on Jak!

1...

2...

Jak kicks out!

Sora picked up Jak and wrapped in a waistlock before planting him with a German Suplex! Sora then made his way onto the apron and climbed up the nearest turnbuckle. Once on top, he waited for the Eco Man to get back to his feet. Once Jak did, Sora dived off...only to be caught by Jak! Jak lifted Sora up...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH AN URANAGE! Jak hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Sora manages to kick out!

Jak quickly grabs the leg of Sora and spins around for a Figure-Four Leglock, but when his back was turned, Sora used his free leg to kick Jak away! Jak goes crashing into the steel post through the turnbuckles shoulder-first, Jak goes staggering out of there, holding his shouder, when Sora suddenly grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock...flashed a cocky smirk at Sly ringside...

...AND PLANTED JAK WITH A ROLLING CUTTER!

"HEY! That was Sly's Honor Among Thieves! Sora just took a jab at Sly ringside!" Church stated.

"Haha! Glorious! Glorious! You make the Reds proud with your actions!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly frowned as Sora hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

No! Jak manages to kick out before the three!

Sora dragged Jak over to his corner and tagged in Riku, and the two picked up Jak and hit a Double Suplex on him! Riku covers Jak! 1...2...Jak rolls the shoulder out! Riku picked up Jak in a Front Facelock and kneed him in the gut several times before whipping him into the corner. Riku then ran at Jak and nailde a vicious Drive-By Kick across the skull of Jak! The Eco Man fell to the ground in a heap, and Riku quickly picks him up and nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! 1...2...

Jak rolls the shoulder out! Riku picked him up and placed him in the Suplex position, lifting him up...he bounced him off the ropes by the legs...and lands a Slingshot Suplex! Riku then ran at the ropes and back and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across Jak's skull! Riku covers! 1...2...Jak kicks out! Riku was starting to get annoyed as Jak managed to get to his knees before Riku took him back with a Big Boot to the skull! Riku decides to finish things and picks Jak and places him between his legs to a mixed reaction.

"Oh boy, it may be time for the Way to Dawn!" Church stated.

"Yes! Do it Riku! Take down that stupid Sony Saint! I want to see it!" Sarge said.

Riku hooked him up and went for the Way to Dawn (Neutralizer)...but Jak suddenly Back Body Drops him! The crowd cheers as Riku arches his back and Jak falls to a knee in exhaustion. Riku manages to get back to his feet and goes for a Clothesline, but Jak ducks it. Riku stumbles forward before turning back to Jak...the Eco Man suddenly lifts Riku onto his shoulders...Jak spins him off his shoulders...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE ECO TWIST (Fireman's Carry Spun into Flapjack)

"ECO TWIST OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed. "This is the chance Jak needs! He needs to make the tag!"

"But he won't be able to make it!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's a stupid Saint, and Saints can't get anything done."

Both men were laid out as Ratchet began to slam his foot on the steel steps, leading the crowd and Sly to clap their hands to get Jak going! Eventually, both men stirred and slowly began to make their way to their corners. Ratchet and Sora extended their arms, begging for them to be tagged in. Both reached their hands out towards their partners...

...AND TAGGED THEM IN! The crowd cheered as Sora got into the ring and ran at Ratchet, only to be taken down by a Springboard Crossbody from the Lombax! Sora got back to his feet, but was immediately taken by a Clothesline! Ratchet then immediately followed with a big-time Dropkick as Sora got back up! The Keyblade Wielder rolled over to the ropes, and Ratchet picked him up and whipped him to the adjacent ones. Ratchet went for a Back Body Drop, but Sora leapfrogged over him and ran at the ropes once more. Ratchet turned around, and Sora came back at him...

...ONLY FOR HIM TO GET TAKEN DOWN WITH A POWERSLAM FROM RATCHET! The crowd was fired up as was Ratchet from the hot tag! Sora arched his back as he got back up, and tried to go for an Enziguri, but Ratchet caught the leg, causing Sora to fall on his back. Ratchet grabbed the other leg and dragged him to the nearby corner...AND CATAPULTED HIM INTO IT! Sora's face bounced off the turnbuckle, and he backed out of it and turned around dazed...AND GETS A SIT-OUT JAWBREAKER FROM RATCHET!

"There's that signature Sit-Out Jawbrekaer of Ratchet!" Church said. "This could be it!

Ratchet quickls hooks both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

SORA KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"Yes! Thank you Sora for kicking out!" Sarge cheered.

Ratchet picked up Sora and hooked him up for the Ratchet-Plex! He lifted him up, but Sora got out of hold suddenly and landed behind Ratchet. Ratchet turned around, only to get an Enziguri kick to the skull! Ratchet falls to his knees in a daze, and Sora bounces off the ropes and hits a Running Bulldog! Sora hooks the leg! 1...2...NO! Ratchet kicks out! Sora then went to corner, getting on the apron and climbing up the turnbuckle. Ratchet managed to get to his feet and Sora dived off...

...RATCHET DROPKICKS HIM IN MID-AIR! Sora is writhing in pain on the mat before he managing to get to his feet, but Ratchet grabs him from behind and hooks him up...RATCHET-PLEX! COVER!

1...

...

2...

...

SORA KICKS OUT!

"How the hell did Sora kick out of that?!" Church exclaimed.

"It was the power of the Reds, making sure that he didn't lose to a damn Saint!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet picked up Sora and placed him between his legs, hooking the arms. The crowd cheered as he went to lift him up...but Riku suddenly clotheslines him hard! The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Ratchet was dropped, letting go of Sora, and Riku went to pick him up...BUT GETS SPEARED BY JAK! The Eco Man picked up Riku and tried to lift him up for the Jakhammer, but Riku refused to be lifted fully off the ground. They Keyblade Wielder suddenly kneed Jak in the gut, stunning him, and Riku quickly landed a Double Underhook Suplex on Jak! The Eco Man rolled out of the ring, and Riku turned his attention back to Ratchet...ONLY FOR RATCHET TO HIT HIM WITH A SIT-OUT JAWBREAKER! Riku stumbled back into the ropes from the impact, and was promptly clotheslined over the top rope by Ratchet and to the ground! Ratchet turned back to Sora and went to pick him up...Sora grabbed his legs in a Double Leg Takedown! The crowd popped as Ratchet squirmed in the grip of Sora.

"Oh boy, Key Shooter coming!" Church exclaimed.

"This will make Ratchet tap out like the bitch he is!" Sarge stated.

Sora tried to go for the Key Shooter (Sharpshooter), but Ratchet kept squirming in his grip. Ratchet suddenly used his leg strength to spin Sora off his legs and onto the mat. Both men scrambled to their feet and Ratchet jumped up and nailed a Jumping Complete Shot on Sora! Sora was laid out as Ratchet got on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. As he did, Sora managed to get to his feet, and when he turned around, Ratchet dived off...

...grabbed Sora's head for the Diving Blockbuster...

...SORA HELD ONTO HIM! The crowd is in disbelief as Sora caught Ratchet and was now holding him upside down like a Suplex! Sora then sat-out and planted Ratchet with a Sit-Out Suplex Facebuster! Sora then turned Ratchet over, grabbed the legs, and wrapped them around his own...

...AND TURNS OVER FOR THE KEY SHOOTER!

"KEY SHOOTER LOCKED IN!" Church exclaimed. "Will Ratchet tap out here?"

"Tap out, you stupid Lombax! Tap out!" Sarge urged.

Ratchet cried out in pain as the hold was locked in, Sora placing a huge amount of torque on the hold. Ratchet tried to crawl towards the ropes for a break, but Sora was not moving an inch and only applied even more leverage on the hold, causing even more pain to the Lombax. After a minute or so, Ratchet raised his hand into the air...

...it shaked uncontrollably and inched downwards a few times...

...JAK NAILS A FLYING FOREARM SMASH ON SORA! Sora lets go of the hold as he falls to the ground and roll to the corner. Jak goes over to Sora and began stomping a mudhole in Sora as he sat in the corner relentlessly. He picked up Sora and rammed his shoulder into his gut several times before grabbing his arm and whipping him...

...Sora reversed and whipped Jak instead...

...INTO A FLAPJACK FROM A RECOVERED RIKU! Jak rose to his knees holding his abdomen, and Sora and Riku nodded at each other before Riku turned Jak around and lifted him onto his shoulder. Sora grabbed Jak's head in an elevated Front Facelock...

...AND THEY HIT THE KEYBLADE (Snapshot)!

"KEYBLADE CONNECTS!" Sarge cheered. "SO AWESOME!"

"BUT JAK ISN'T THE LEGAL MAN!" Church reminded.

Jak bounced off the mat and rolled out of the ring and Sora and Riku gave each other a fist bump before turning around...

...AND RECIEVE A DOUBLE DIVING BLOCKBUSTER! The crowd cheers loudly as both Keyblade Wielders are folded up like accordions, and Ratchet gets up, shaking his hand with renewed fire. Riku gets up first holding his neck and runs at Ratchet for a clothesline, but Ratchet ducked it. Riku turned around, only to be kicked in the gut. Ratchet hooked him up and lifted him up...

...AND DELIVERS THE TURBO VELOCITY!

"TURBO VELOCITY!" Church exclaimed. "Riku is now out of here!"

"And Sora's next!" Sarge cried out.

Ratchet pushed Riku away and he rolled out of the ring, allowing Ratchet to turn his attention to Sora. Sora managed to make it to his feet and turned around, only to be kicked in the gut. Ratchet placed him between his legs and hooked him up...

...only for Sora to hit him with a Back Body Drop! Sora turns it into a Bridging Pinfall!

1...

...

2...

...

RATCHET KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Both men scrambled to their feet and Ratchet delivered a HARD Knife Edge Chop, earning a "Wooo!" from the crowd. Ratchet then whipped Sora into the ropes, and threw a foream at him as he came back, but Sora ducked it. As Ratchet turned around, Sora leaped at the ropes and executed a Springboard Moonsault, grabbing Ratchet's head in a Rear Chancery, and planted him with a Reverse DDT! Cover! 1...2...

RATCHET KICKS OUT! Sora got up and the ref checked on the downed lombax. As the Lombax managed to get to his knees, Sora ran at the ropes and bounced off them...

...and Sly nonchalantly trips him up with his cane from ringside!

"HEY! That damn coon just tripped Sora up!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And the ref is too busy checking on Ratchet to see it!" Church stated.

Sly whistled as if nothing happened as Sora stumbled forward from being tripped. Ratchet noticed this and took advantage, standing up and kicking Sora. He hooked Sora up...

...AND HITS THE TURBO VELOCITY! Ratchet with the cover!

"And Ratchet gets 100% Turbo Velocity!" Church stated.

"No! No! No! Sora, kick out, please, I beg of you!" Sarge begged.

"In the words of Vegeta, this is..." Church said.

1...

"Game..."

...

2...

"Set..."

...

3!

"...and Match!" Church finished.

"Noooooooooooo!" Sarge cried out.

**("One-X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Ratchet stood up and raised his hands in triumph, with Jak sliding into the ring. Jak and Ratchet gave big-time smirks before high-fiving each other and continued celebrating their victory in the ring. The ref soon came up to them and raised both hands in victory.

"Ref, don't raise their hands! They stole this victory! That damn Sly tripped up Sora! That Saint cheated!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hey, it's Sly, what do you expect? He's like Eddie Guerrero, he cheats but at least he's honest about it. And hey, this could be payback for Sora stealing his finisher!" Church explained.

"Dammit!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly walked up the steps, cane on his shoulder and his signature grin on his face, and he entered the ring. He gave his two friends a round of applause before giving them high-fives and then low-fives before raising both of their hands in the air to signify their victory. Sly shouted out "The Sony Saints are going to OWN the Royal Rumble!" before the three exited the ring and made their way up the ramp. The three stood on the stage and raised their hands in triumph.

"The Sony Saints continue their win steak here on Flame! With major momentum, can a Sony Saint take home the Royal Rumble?" Church questioned.

"No! No! No! They can't win the Rumble! Please if there is a God up there, you will not allow a Saint to win! Please! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Sarge pleaded.

* * *

The scene goes to the backstage hallways on the Titantron, which shows Grif standing in the hallways with a mic in hand, his stature obviously show his displeasure of being there.

"Good God..." Grif groaned. "Why do I have to be here? I told them a million times, Simmons and Donut are better suited for this crap. But nooooo...they have to put me in this hallway to wait to interview someone. I could be laying around snacking on some chips instead of being here. Dammit...well, someone's coming over here. Might as well get it over with so I can go back to lazing around."

Grif turned to the right and the camera panned out to show the UCA World Champion Mario making his way down the hallway, the live crowd booing him immensely. Mario made his way to Grif and was about to pass him until Grif held the mic in front of him.

"Hey Mario, can you just an answer a quick question?" Grif asked, wanting to get this over quickly. "Do you have anything to say about your upcoming Last Man Standing Match with Sonic?"

Mario just turned his head to Grif, glaring at the Red vs Blue soldier with narrowed eyes, an unreadable look in them. Mario just walked off then without so much as saying a word to him. This left Grif in complete bewilderment as he stood in the hallway.

"Okaaaaaayyyyy...?" Grif said. "What's his problem?"

"So Super Mario's too scared of his title defense to even do a title defense?" Grif turned around to see Ben Tennyson, a cocky smirk on his face. "Can't blame him though. It's only six days before he gets his ass whipped by Mario all over Chicago! He doesn't stand a chance! And he knows it, which is why he doesn't want to talk about his eventual defeat! Now if it were me in his place...well, taking Sonic out would be no problem! After all, I am the hero of UCA, the one the crowd just adores and can't get enough of! So if you are going to interview someone, let it be your hero!"

"Uh...alright." Grif just shrugged. "So anything you got to say?"

"Why yes I do Grif!" Ben chuckled. "I am coming off from a monumental victory over that little angel Pit! One that was never in doubt, and one that I won ALL BY MYSELF! It felt great as I finally got back at the stupid overrated angel for eliminating me in the Battle Royal two weeks ago! A Battle Royal I should have won! But that's alright, that's alright, because the wrong was righted big time last week, and now I'm setting my sights on an even BIGGER Battle Royal! That's right, Grif, I am setting my sights on the Royal Rumble! 30 men, fighting for the opportunity to main event Final Clash, UCA's grandest stage, in a World Title match! And trust me, your hero will kick the asses of 29 other enemies, and throw their asses over the top rope! Nothing's keeping me from that Final Clash main event!"

"That's a funny joke right there!" Ben narrowed his eyes as Naruto entered the scene. "You winning the Royal Rumble is pretty funny, Ben! You may be the top dog in CCW, but here in UCA, even if you have the Word Title here before, you don't even have a chance to win the Royal Rumble! When was the last time you did something here in this company? A phony hero like you shouldn't be the one to win the Royal Rumble! No, the one who should win the Royal Rumble for the second time is Konoha's #! Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, the next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"As if kid." Ben smirked. "You may have been big in Fiction Wrestling once, but your stock has severely dropped to all-time lows in this business! You lost the IC Title two weeks after you won it back to Jason Krueger, then got your ass beat again at Ragnarok! Hell, the first time you won the Rumble, you choked at Final Clash! So basically, you winning the Rumble would be a disaster! The only one who can even be perfect to win the Rumble is your one, true hero, Ben Tennyson! And if you or any of the 28 other guys get in my name, then I'll just knock you all out with Galaxy Strikes if I have to! Why? Because I'm the best, plain and simple! This Royal Rumble...belongs to Ben Ten!"

"Heh, cocky guys like you always say that, but in the end, they get their asses kicked all over the place." Naruto grinned. "No matter what hapens, I am POSITIVE that you won't win the Royal Rumble! And trust me when I say, that I will do all I can to become only the second two-time UCA Rumble winner in history...BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto then left Ben Ten, who just scoffed and left as well, leaving Grif all alone. He looked at both directions and said "Is the interview over? Alright! Now I can go back to just sitting down and doing nothing, taking awesome naps!"

"Hey Grif, come here, we need you to clean up this pile of garbage here!" Someone shouted off-screen.

"Goddammit..." Grif groaned.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes over to another area backstage, where Lightning was against the wall as she watched Starforce Megaman celebrate his victory.

"Did you see what happened out there?" Megaman said excitedly. "Did you see how I DESTROYED "Captain Has-Been" Fox McCloud out there? How I frickin' punted his damn head off his shoulders? Hah! No offense to fellow Rookie Revolution member, Taiki Kudo, but I think I just delivered the greatest punt EVER and took that has-been out of the game! One more veteran taken out of the game! God, does it feel so good!"

"I'll give you props, Megaman, I thoroughly enjoyed what you did Fox." Lightning stated. "About time someone put him out of his misery. And soon, another victory will follow once I retain my title at Royal Reckoning in that Triple Threat Match! I'll show everyone that I am sure as hell one to not be messed with."

"Speaking about your title match, I hear that you got something to say about that in just a little bit." Megaman smirked. "You'll say what you want to say regardless of what anyone else thinks."

"Of course, I've never really cared what anyone else thought about me." Lightning stated. "There's a lot wrong with my title match, even if I will retain it in the end, and I plan on making it known."

"Well, you got my support, sister! No doubt about it!"

Lightning and Megaman looked surprised at the new voice and suddenly, Johnny Cage of all freakin' people showed up on camera, earning boos from the crowd as he wore his cocky-ass smirk on his face.

"Make sure to give those stupid people a good mouthful of truth that they so deserve! They are going to get rocked no doubt about it! And then you'll go on to score a victory for the Rookie Revolution by beating those two bitches, Tifa and Peach! They won't stand a chance against you! You are going to dominate the division for MONTHS to come! High-five!"

Johnny raised his hand for a high-five with Lightning, and Megaman just looked bewildered while Lightning just facepalmed at Johnny's antics.

"Lightning, what is he doing here?" Megaman questioned.

"Well, Johnny here...is the newest member of the Rookie Revolution." Lightning stated.

"You can't be serious?!" Megaman asked surprised.

"No joke, people! Certified member right here!" Johnny smirked, showing off his RR armband. "And now that I've joined the Revolution, it's nowhere but up for me! Do you have any idea how much people have made out as a joke? Have ridiculed me? Laughed at me? Say I couldn't be something? So infuriating! But now that's all change, baby! Now that I'm a member of this great movement, Souichi is going to lead me to greatness! He's going to propel me to heights that no one thought I could make it to! This is the Era of Johnny Cage now, baby, and I'm going to dominate Fiction Wrestling with the Rookie Revolution by my side! You can bank on that, baby!"

Cage struck a pose as he finished his little speech, a cocky smirk on his face. Megaman just looked stunned at what he just saw, while Lightning just sighed at the antics of her fellow member.

"Just make sure you are worth the investment Souichi has placed on you." Lightning stated in cold fashion. "Don't be like Hotsuma from XCW and be an absolute waste of time for us."

"Gotcha, Lightning baby!" Johnny stated with a thumbs-up. "I'm going to be the best damn investment ever! Hostuma ain't got nothing on this piece of nut punching talent!"

"Right..." Lightning sweat-dropped. "Well, I got to go. It's time for my little segment."

Lightning then left her fellow male members of the Revolution, and Johnny placed an arm around his shoulder, devious smirk on his face. "Since she's gone, how about you and I go pick up some hot chicks? Deserving for a pair of RR members such as ourselves. I know a piece of hot ass we would just enjoy..."

* * *

"Johnny Cage? A member of the Rookie Revolution? Oh God..." Church groaned.

"Yes! Johnny Cage is now in presence of winners! Cage is a member of the Revolution, and now he will go onto greatness!" Sarge cheered.

"Yeah right, I don't care who Johnny's with, he will fail and be a joke, like he's always been. Wonder how long it'll be before the RR realize how worthless his ass is and dump him..." Church said.

"Screw you! Johnny Cage is awesomesauce, and he will win a championship with the help of the Rookie Revolution! He will make the Reds proud!" Sage proclaimed.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that..." Church deadpanned.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd gave out louds boos as moments later, Lightning came out with her title in one hand. The Valhalla warrior looked out towards the crowd for a moment with her stoic expression before turning around, and showing off the "RR" initials on the back of her jacket, inciting even more boos. Lightning then made her way down the ramp and walked up the steps before entering the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"In six days time, Lightning will defend her Women's Title against Tifa and Peach in a Triple Threat Match!" Church exclaimed. "First one to gain pinfall or submission is champion!"

"And that puts Lightning at such an unfair advantage!" Sarge stated. "She has only a 33% chance of winning, and she doesn't even have to be involved in the decision to lose her title! This is so unfair!"

"Though Lightning is confident she will retain, she doesn't like the match anymore than you do. And she has some things to say about her title defense apparently." Church said.

Lightning grabbed herself a mic and stood in the ring, throwing her title over her shoulder and staring out at the crowd before speaking. "This Sunday at Royal Reckoning...I must defend my UCA Women's Title in a Triple Threat Match. My challengers? Princess Peach and Tifa Lockhart...There are so many things wrong with that you can't even imagine. So wrong it's just disgusting to me. You wanna know what I mean? Simple. The first thing is Princess Peach. If there was ever a definition of a has-been girl, Peach would be the picture for it. Seriously, this damsel in distress doesn't know when to call it quits. She had her peak in 1994, and she's been some little bitch who refuses to let go of her glory days ever since! When she finally retired from UCA in 2000, you would think that she finally decided to let go and let the new generation take their place! But no, she decided to go back on her retirement, and come back to UCA along with the rest of Mushroom has-beens! She's not even that good even more! She sucks ass at wrestling! The only reason she won the Women's Title last year was because she was riding the damn coattails' of Mario! It was disgusting to see her get title shot after title shot, but at least my title defense was one-on-one then...until Tifa came into picture. Tifa Lockhart...the original Final Fantasy girl of Fiction Wrestling...the five-time Women's Champion...another has-been in this company. She was admittedly good at one point, but she just became like Peach in no time: past her peak and refusing to let newer people get the shot. What was supposed to be between me and Peach suddenly had her inject herself into it because she didn't like a few words that I said? Because she didn't like my attitude? Bullshit if you ask me. Her time is over and she should just let me take over as the Final Fantasy girl in Fiction Wrestling, but she didn't like that idea. Because of her stubborness and jealousy of me, she begged for a title shot, and eventually given it. The fact that I have to defend my title in a Triple Threat when it supposed to be a singles match, especially against veterans like Tifa and Peach...it just makes me sick. I can think of very few injustices done worse to a member of the Rookie Revolution than this. But as wrong as it was...it won't matter, because I will defeat both of them this Sunday. Why? Because I am the greatest UCA Women's Champion ever. Yeah, I said it. I'm the greatest, and it's true. It's damn true. My skill exceeds anyone who has held this belt before. No one can match me in this company, and no one ever will. And at Royal Reckoning, I will..."

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Lightning snapped her head towards the stage and Tifa came out, a frown on her face and mic in hand. After staring down Lightning she made her way down the ramp and entered the ring, purpose in her step.

"Tifa has made her big entrance, and I think it's clear she's had enough of Lightning's talk." Church said.

"Gah, why she had to come out? I was enjoy Lightning's words."

"Well if it isn't Tifa, the has-been girl from Final Fantasy VII." Lightning remarked. "It's typical that you would come out here and interrupt..."

"Lightning, shut up! I think we've had enough of your mouth. Tifa stated strongly, creating loud cheers from the crowd. "You know I can handle all the talk about me being a has-been and being jealous of you. It really doesn't effect me since I know what you say doesn't mean much. But when you say you are the greatest UCA Women's Champion ever, that's when I step in. You think you are the greatest? You think you are better then the past women who have held that title? You think you are better than Android 18, the only women to be in 3 straight Final Clash Women's Championship matches, and win all three of them?! You think you are better than the Wretched Egg, who had the most dominant Women's Championship reign in the history of this company? You think you are better than Green, the woman who held that title longer then anyone at 14 months?! You think...you are better than Sonya Blade, the six-time Women's Champion and the woman who carried the Women's division of UCA in it's first years? If you do, then you are SORELY delusional. Your ego has inflated to unbelievable heights if you believe what you have just said. What you have done in just one year does not make you better than all those woman, and I'm going to prove that this Sunday, when I take your Women's Title from you after I knock you out!"

"Knock me out? Take my Women's Title?" Lightning asked incredulously. "That's a laugh if I've ever seen one! Maybe long ago you and I would be on equal levels, but not anymore! You're old! You're washed up! No matter your accomplishments, you can't keep up with me now! I am the better woman, obviously, and I will prove that this Sunday when I take out both you and Peach! If you won't move out of my way...THEN I WILL MAKE YOU A CASUALTY OF THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION! And take my rightful place as the premiere Final Fantasy girl of Fiction Wrestling."

Tifa remained silent for a few moments, tapping the mic in her hands before speaking. "Rookie Revolution..." Tifa said slowly. "You know that's all I hear about these days...Rookie Revolution this, Rookie Revolution that...about how they trash us veterans like no tomorrow...well I think it's time I said my piece on this Revolution, more specifically...your leader, Souichi Sagano." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Souichi...the general of the revolution. The one who created this group of yours. He has proclaimed that it's time for the veterans of old to get out, and for rookies and others to be handed all the title shots. He's the revered leader of this group, held in a glorious light, but there's something you need to know. In my opinion...the Rookie Revolution...is nothing more than Souichi's creation to help further his own career."

Lightning's eyes widened as she said "What?" before Tifa continued. "You heard me. Souichi only created the Revolution to further himself up the ladder. I mean after all, when Souichi first debuted on Animated, he expected so much to be handed to him, to be given to him. He expected to be given a fast ride to the top, with titles and spotlight galore...but it didn't happen. He wasn't bathing in titles and spotlight like he thought would, and it angered him to realize he actually had to work for his share. So he created the T.R.U.T.H with Greg and Rowley to try and push himself upward. He dropped "pipebombs" left and right about the workings of WWE and tried to push Greg and Rowley to the top, all to once again get himself noticed and get all the success he craved...but he didn't. It wasn't enough and why? _Because he wasn't that impressive. _The people quite frankly weren't blown away by what Souichi had to offer, and it killed him inside. He hated the fact that all his success in CAWF wasn't getting him title shots and promotions right off the bat like he thought would. That he wasn't being put on such a high ladder from his debut."

Lightning practically seethed in front of Tifa as she continued. "That's when he came up with an idea. A genius idea to put himself in the limelight and make himself the biggest thing in Fiction Wrestling. The Rookie Revolution. By dropping pipebombs against the veterans and slamming them down, and bringing rookies together to fight the veterans in a war, he would put himself a spotlight so big it satisfied his big-time ego. It put him on the fast track to titles and success, an easy ride to the top as he led the Rookie Revolution in a "righteous" war against the veterans. It's funny though, that he's leading the Revolution...because from what I've seen, _he hasn't done jack shit! _Look at the other members of the Revolution! Rukia's taking it to Asui in UWE and attacking other female wrestlers, Taiki's taking on the Z-Fighers on Animated, Starforce took on Fox and punted him in the skull as much as I find it disgusting, and even you have success as Women's Champion. What has Souichi done? Well he's talked...and talked...and talked...and talked. That is all he has done...talk and talk while the other members do all the work for the Revolution. He has been apart of gang beatdowns for sure, but seriously, that's nothing tough or memorable. He's let you all fight the veterans while he takes credit for bringing this together. Hell, many of you already had success before joining the Revolution and were brought in his persuasive words, and now he's using your success to make himself even bigger to everybody, like some great savior of rookies as he helped everyone to success! Souichi has done nothing but talk, while everyone else has done all they can for this Revolution!"

"And I know you will likely say, 'What about people like Johnny Cage? He ain't successful.' Simple. He brought Johnny in because he wants the glory that comes with making Johnny a success. If Johnny, Greg ,and Rowley become big-time players in Fiction Wrestling while part of the Revolution, he can smirk and say 'Hey, I was the one that brought them out of the rut! I led them to their success! I helped them reach those heights.' Souichi wants the credit that goes with making such people big-time stars, that's all. Souichi is using the Revolutions, its member and their successes as a way to propel himself to bigger heights, to reach the big-time scene much faster and with less work. He didn't want to work his ass off like people like Ash Ketchum and CM Punk had done, because it would take years and he wanted the success fast and easy, so he created this whole thing! This group is just to make Souichi a big star! After all, who's the most-talked about member of the group? Souichi, all for creating it and for making big talk while everyone else fights."

"If the Rookie Revolution beat Team Veteran at _Best in the World, _then all the members will definitely become bigger people, but it will be Souichi who comes out the biggest star of them all and gets all the success and World Title shots and promotion as he was the one who led the Revolution to victory. If they lose, the Revolution will likely disband, but Souichi will still come out bigger than he was before, and he will be the only one to have benefited from the whole ordeal. That's the truth, Lightning. This Revolution is all about Souichi getting the success he didn't get at first and whined for. Now...I know you members will likely just scoff at my words or simply say how wrong I am. I know Souichi will call my words laughable, and drop a 'pipebomb'..." Tifa made air quotes as she said this. "...about me being senile, a has-been, old, that I am no longer relevant, am past my prime, trying to break up the Revolution, and all that same old crap. And quite frankly, I could care less what that asshole says about me. I've heard much worse said to me. This is what I think is the truth, and I hope everyone swallows what I said hard and considers it, because they'll find that it may be right. You Rookie Revolution members say that we no longer matter, that we have been here for too long, that you will take us out and make Fiction Wrestling the place for you...well listen up. You can hurt us, you can take us out, pin us, you can even beat the veterans at _Best in the World..._but know this...**You will NEVER be as big as the names you beat! And that is THE TRUTH!"**

The crowd went "Ooooooh" as everyone was in shock at what Tifa said. Lightning looked absolutely livid at what she just heard, while Church and Sarge sat in disbelief.

"Oh my God..." Church muttered. "I can't believe what I just heard...Tifa just dropped one whopper of a pipebomb on everyone. A dose of what she believes to be the truth."

"She can't be right...she just can't be! Sarge exclaimed. "Tifa has to be jealous of the Rookie Revolution! Jealous of how quick their success it! There's no way she can be right!"

Lightning glared at Tifa with a hatred that had never been seen in her before before raising the mic to her lips. "How...HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF OUR LEADER! OUR GENERAL! SOUICHI IS THE MAN WHO BROUGHT US ALL TOGETHER, AND GAVE US THE TRUTH! HE'S THE ONE THAT MADE THIS REALITY AND HELPED US FIGHT OFF VETERANS LIKE YOU! YOU HAVE NOW JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT, LOCKHART! THIS SUNDAY, I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL ALONG WITH THAT DAMN PEACH! AT ROYAL RECKONING, I WILL FINALLY REMOVE THE CANCER KNOWN AS YOU FROM UCA!"

"Say that all you want...but it won't matter in the end." Tifa stated strongly. "The talking is over now, Farron, and I am going to do all I can to deal the biggest blow I am able to against the Rookie Revolution in six days. This Sunday, I am going to show you first-hand that you have a LONG WAY to go before you are even close to being the greatest, that all your talk is nothing. I will humble you, I will gain my sixth Women's Title..._**and I will knock...you...THE FUCK** **OUT!"**_

The crowd was absolutely unglued as the two Final Fantasy girls stared each other with fire in their eyes. Eventually, Lightning turned away to leave the ring...

...LIGHTNING TURNS AROUND AND SWUNG HER BELT AT TIFA! Tifa ducks the shot and Lightning stumbles forward and turns around. Tifa goes for Premium Heart! Lightning ducks it and slides out of the ring! Lightning backs up the ramp holding her title belt, glaring at Tifa as Tifa returns the glare as she leaned against the ropes.

"Lightning tried to take Tifa's head off and is now in full retreat!" Church said. "This was not how Lightning wanted this segment to go!"

"Dammit! This is a nightmare!" Sarge exclaimed. "Lightning has been upstaged by Tifa! I hope Lightning destroys her at Royal Reckoning!"

Lightning backed herself all the way to the ramp and glared at Tifa from there before raising her title belt into the air with one hand, shouting "I am the UCA Women's Champion, bitch! And I am not going to let you take this from me! The Rookie Revolution will bowl you over!" Lightning continued to glare at Tifa from the ramp with title raised...

...PEACH HITS LIGHTNING FROM BEHIND WITH A STEEL CHAIR!

"OH SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "It's Peach, the third girl in the equation!"

"And she just scored big-time with that steel chair across the back!" Sarge stated.

Lightning fell down on the stage, writhing in pain and agony as Peach stood over her with an angry look on her face, shouting "You don't forget me at all, brooding bitch!" With that said, she picked up the Women's Title off the ground. With a look at Tifa, she placed the title over her shoulder as if it were hers, and stared down Tifa from the ramp and standing over Lightning, with Tifa staring down Peach just as fiercely.

"This whole match-up just got more heated!" Church said. "Three women, but only one title at Royal Reckoning!"

"It's all about the UCA Women's Title, and only one can come out on top as champion!" Sarge said. "And I hope that it's not Tifa!"

* * *

The scene switches to the Titantron, which shows the backstage hallways and Jason Krueger walking down them with title belt over his shoulder and a sick smirk on his face. Eventually, Link walked towards him from the opposite direction. The two soon walked by each other and stopped, with Link glaring at Jason while Jason just smirked at the Hero of Time.

"What you did last week was just despicable, an action ranked among the lowest of lows." Link stated. "How you can be proud of such a thing I do not know."

"Says the irrelevant veteran that no longer has it anymore." Jason chuckled. "I did what I did to Pit because he deserved for his sins. He's an angel, but he's actually far from it. His goddess is nothing but a sham, the furthest from the light as possible. What I did to Pit was deserved, and now look at him. Broken, depressed, heartache, emotionally wrecked...hehe, what I did has destroyed him mentally, and as such, my victoy at Royal Reckoning is assured! I will retain my Intercontinental Title, and then be the second person to win the UCA Rumble from #1. It's the truth. My, my, this Sunday, I will have my easiest title defense yet."

Link glared at Jason hard until he saw something behind Jason and smirked. "Is that so? You may want to turn around, Jason. You may find those words to be wrong." Link then left out of the camera's view.

Jason was confused and turned around...was met with the angel himself, Pit! The crowd cheered as Pit glared at Jason, who just chuckled at the sight of Pit.

"Well if it isn't the little so-called angel." Jason grinned maniacally. "Surprised you are even here. Still crying over what I did to your precious statue? How much I disrespected your goddess, despite how deserved it was? Realize that I am right about everything I have said? That you have no chance against me?"

"You know...after watching you did, I spent the rest of the week by myself, meditating and praying to Palutena." Pit informed him, bowing his head down. "With my heart torn, my emotions struck like never before, I prayed before Palutena, hoping to find some resolution to the pain I felt. I will admit, what you did I have never experienced before. Your disgrace of Palutena and Heaven was something that struck me more than anything has ever done. But at the end of the week, after all that meditating...I have now come to a realization..."

Pit suddenly shot his head up with a fierce glare, surprising Jason. "I CANNOT let you get away this Sunday! You want to know why I fight? Why I wrestle? Despite being an angel? It's because of people like you. It's because of people like you that inhabit this word! It's because of people like Ben running over Autocylus in CCW! Itachi chokeslamming his brother to oblivion on Animated! You disgracing Heaven itself. Evil like you exists in the world and in this business, there has to be beings like me who keep the light alive! Who keep the light strong to fight against your evil brand of darkness! I fight so that such evils do not take over Fiction Wrestling completely! Through Palutena, I have gained the strength and resolve needed to fight you! You tried to hurt me emotionally to make your defense easier...but that backfired now, as it has only made my resolve to beat you even stronger! This Sunday, I will take your Intercontinental Title and end your reign of terror once and for all!"

Jason was in utter disbelief at what he just heard before he growled dangerously. "So you want to try and resist instead of staying down like a good little dog? Fine! You want to resist, then I'll just make your defeat more painful and excruciating then it was before! You will NOT defeat me this Sunday, I guarantee it! You will realize that your light cannot hope to match the darkness I have, little angel! Until then...here's a little present from me!"

Jason threw a punch at Pit...but Pit blocked it! Pit takes down Jason with a hard right of his own! Jason is down holding his face as Pit stands over Jason, a determined resolve in his face.

"At Royal Reckoning...the angel shall prevail over the devil. Keep those words in mind, Krueger."

Pit then left Jason as the IC Champion stood up, a menacing and evil expression on his face as he clutched his title belt tightly.

* * *

"Yeah, Jason's plan from last week backfired!" Church said. "Jason tried to play mind games...but it only made Pit even MORE determined in the end."

"Dammit, why didn't that angel just stay depressed?" Sarge cursed. "No matter! Jason will defeat Pit for the Reds in the end!"

"I don't know Sarge, Pit looked like he was ready for a fight, and it seems like he refuses to lose!" Church stated.

"So what? Jason will destroy him in the end!" Sarge stated.

"Well we'll find out once the angel and devil meet in six days." Church said.

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as Crunch Bandicoot came out onto the stage, looking out to the crowd with a dangerous smile. He popped his neck several times in preparation several times before smirking and walking down the ramp and entering the ring. He then walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, smirking cockily at the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCA Hardcore Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 313 lbs., Crunch Bandicoot!"

"This match was made last week by Force to add to the go-home show for Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "And what better way to add to it than hardcore action!"

"Crunch is a hardcore competitor for sure!" Sarge stated. "He's been for Hardcore Champion a few times before, and will be challenge enough for ou current champion!"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd exploded into massive cheers as Senji came out onto the stage wearing his trademark black coat and the Hardcore Title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore a very excited smirk on his face as his body trembled with what was about to happen before he raised his title in the air, red pyro going off at the sides of him. Senji made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring. He climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised the Hardcore Title high, his eager smirk on his face.

"And his opponent, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the reigning and defending UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

"Senji is coming off an incredible match with Red just last week!" Church said. "That match-up opened a lot of eyes to Senji, and this crowd is just loving him thanks to it!"

"If there is one person who knows how to be hardcore in UCA, it's Senji!" Sarge said. "But he will definitely have his hands full with Crunch here!"

"Well Senji loves a fight, and he will get it now!" Church stated.

Senji took off his coat before handing his title to the ref, who raised it into the air for all to see before handing it to ringside and then rang the bell. Crunch charged at Senji and threw a clothesline, but Senji ducked it. Crunch turned around and Senji delivered punches to the face of Crunch, backing him up into the corner. Once Crunch was in the corner, Senji delivered a few more punches before backing up a bit and running at Crunch, only for the bandicoot to catch him with a foot to the jaw. Senji backed away in pain and Crunch took him down with a huge clothesline! Crunch picked up Senji and kneed him several times in the gut before nailing a big Double Ax Handle across Senji's back, bringing him down to his knees. Chuckling at Senji, Crunch ran at the ropes and bounced off them...

...only to get taken down with a Spear from Senji! The crowd cheered as Senji rained down punches on the skull of Crunch before picking up the 313 pounder before grabbing his head and nailing a DDT on him! Cover! 1...2...Crunch kicks out! Senji rolls out of the ring and looks under the ring! Smirking, he pulls out a trash can filled with a weapons much to the delight of the crowd.

"Senji ain't wasting any time and is bringing in the hardcore goodies!" Church said.

"And Crunch is about to get rocked by them!" Sarge said.

Senji threw the trash can full of weapons into the ring and then sild into it as well, only to be taken down by a Big Boot from Crunch! The bandicoot stomped on the Deadman several times across the chest before picking him up and whipping him into the corner. Crunch then ran at Senji and nailed a Corner Clotheseline. Crunch went over to the trashcan and pulled out a trashcan lid from it. He waited for Senji to get up and when he did, he slammed the trash can lid across the skull! Senji staggered around in a daze before Crunch nailed a second shot with the lid, sending him down to the mat. Crunch with the cover! 1...2...

...Senji kicks out 2.5! Crunch picked up him up and lifted him up for a Fallaway Slam, but Senj flailed in his grip. The Deadman suddenly got out of his grip and quickly planted him with a Reverse STO! The bandicoot rolled over to the ropes as Senji held his skull in pain. Crunch got to his knees, and but Senji hit a hard boot across the skull, sending him through the ropes and down the mat outside. Senji grabbed the trash can and dumped the weapons inside out in the ring before getting onto the apron. Crunch got to his feet and Senji dived off...

...SLAMMING THE TRASH CAN OVER THE SKULL! Crunch dropped to the ground and Senji covered him on the outside!

1,,,

2,,,

Crunch kicked out!

"And Crunch lost a few brain cells with that shot over the skull!" Church said. "And with it being Falls Count Anywhere in a Hardcore Match, Senji nearly had Crunch!"

"But it will take much more than that to take down a big guy like Crunch!" Sarge stated.

Senji picked up the trash can and slammed it across the back of Crunch before throwing it aside. He went to pick up Crunch, but Crunch suddenly pushed him away, causing Senji to crash back-first into the steel steps! Senji groaned in pain as Crunch got to his feet, and Senji stood on his feet...

,,,AND CRUNCH SPEARS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Senji's head bounces off the steps as one set is knocked over, and Crunch pulls him in for a cover!

1...

2...

Senji manages to kick out!

Crunch stands up and grabs the set of steel steps that was knocked over and with great strength lifts it up with ease. He stalks Senji as the Deadman slowly made his way to his feet. Senji turned around, and Crunch throws the steels steps at him! Senji sidesteps in time and the steel steps crash to the ground, Senji sliding into the ring quickly! Crunch growled as he followed Senji and slid into the ring after him, only to get a Kendo Stick to the head! Crunch drops to the ground from the impact as Senji grins like a madman before slamming the kendo stick across the abdomen several times, earning cries of pain from Crunch! Senji then picked up Crunch, placing the Kendo Stick across the neck before nailing a vicious White Russian Leg Sweep! Senji hooks the leg! 1...2...

Crunch kicks out 2.6!

"Crunch is just taking a beating out there right now!" Church stated. "Then again, that's to be expect when facing Senji!"

"But Crunch will no doubt come back when the time is right!" Sarge said. "He's definitely hardcore in his own right!"

Senji grabbed the kendo stick once more and climbed up to the second turnbuckle in the nearest corner. Once Crunch was up and facing him, Senji dived off, ready to bring the kendo stick down on Crunch...

...Crunch catches Senji in mid-air with a Big Boot! Senji lets go of the kendo stick as he crashes down the mat and Crunch growls at the downed Senji. Senji makes his way to his feet, only to be taken down with a Spinebuster from Crunch! The bandicoot picked up and with all his strength whipped Senji into the corner, the Deadman crashing chest-first into the corner. Crunch picked up a steel chair that was dumped from the trash can and waited as Senji got to his feet and turned around...

...AND CRACKS THE CHAIR ACROSS HIS SKULL! Senji falls to the ground on his back and Crunch makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Senji rolls the shoulder out at 2.9! Crunch growls under his breath as Senji is bleeding from the head.

"Senji has been busted open!" Church said.

"And he can't control that blood of his in this match!" Sarge said. "So Senji is screwed!"

Crunch grabs the chair and places it in the center of the ring before picking up Senji, backing up a bit before lifting Senji on his shoulder. With a roar, Crunch ran full speed and slammed Senji onto the steel chair with a Running Powerslam! Senji arched his back in pain before Crunch made the cover! 1...2...

No! Senji kicks out before three! Crunch growled before picking up Senji and then lifted him into the air into a Military Press. With a dangerous gleam in his eye, Crunch ran full speed to throw him over the top rope and to the outside, but Senji slipped out of it the last minute and landed behind Crunch. Crunch turned around, only to be clotheslined over the top rope and to the outside! Wasting no motion, Senji quickly climbed the turnubkcle, and stood on top of it. Crunch got to his feet and turned around...

...ONLY FOR SENJI TO DIVE OFF AND HIT A DOUBLE AX HANDLE FROM THE TOP!

"Senji just went flying from the top to the outside!" Church exclaimed. "Damn, that was new from Senji!"

"That crazy Deadman will do anything it takes to win!" Sarge said.

Senji gave out a battle cry as the crowd cheered for him loudly before looking under the ring and pulling out a Stop Sign. With a chuckle and grin, Senji waited for Crunch to get up, and then slammed the sign across Crunch's skull! Crunch fell to the ground and Senji made the cover! 1...2...Crunch rolls the shoulder out! Senji picked up Crunch, but Crunch low blowed him to big boos from the crowd. Senji held his lower regions in pain before throwing Senji face-fist into the steel post! With a snarl, Crunch tore off the covering of the announce table and pulled out a TV monitor. With a sick grin on his face, Crunch waited for Senji to get up...

...AND NAILED HIM IN THE SKULL WITH THE MONITOR!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "Our TV Monitor was just smashed across Senji's skull!"

"Hah, looks like Senji's now the one losing brain cells!" Sarge laughed.

Crunch smirked at the fallen Senji before dropping for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

Crunch was angry at the kick out before picking up Senji and threw him into the ring. Crunch then looked under the ring for a bit before pulling out a table, much to the delight of the crowd. Crunch slid the table into the ring before sliding in himself, and then proceeded to set the table against the corner. Once set up, Crunch grabbed Senji and dragged him to the adjacent corner. He then lifted Senji onto his shoulder, and then ran full steam towards the table...

...Senji manages to land behind Crunch in time and pushes him towards the table. Crunch manages to stop himself in time and turns around, only to be kicked in the guy by Senji, who then hooks the arms...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH CROW CLAW!

"Crow Claw!" Church said. "This could be it!"

1...

...

2...

...

CRUNCH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No, it is not it, dirty Blue! Don't be so stupid, even if it natural!" Sarge said.

Senji stood up and grabbed the nearby chair, looking it with a crazed look in his eye. He eyed Crunch who was on his knees and slammed the chair across his back! Crunch cried out in pain, and Senji proceeded to slam the chair across the back again! Senji then repeatedly slammed the chair over and over again on Crunch before picking the bandicoot up to his knee and cracking the steel chair across his skull! Senji drops the chair and makes the cover!

1...

2...

Crunch rolls the shoulder at 2.9!

Senji was starting to get a bit frustrated as he stood up and grabbed the chair, placing it in the middle of the ring. He picked up Crunch and led him to the chair, he then hooked the arms for Crow Claw on the steel chair, but Crunch spun out of the hold, and pushed him into the ropes! Senji bounced off of them back to Crunch, and the bandicoot caught him, hooking him up and lifting him...

...AND HITS THE CORTEX CURSE (Irish Curse Backbreaker)!

"The dreaded Cortex Curse!" Church exclaimed.

"And that is a curse that will DOOM Senji! HAHAHAHA!" Sarge laughed maniacally.

Crunch hooked both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

NO! SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9!

Crunch was furious that didn't get the job done and landed a few punches to the skull before picking up the Deadman and placed him against the table in the corner. Crunch backed up a bit, a sadistic smirk on his face, before running full speed at Senji...

...Senji lifts his foot up and catches Crunch in the jaw! Crunch backed up from the hit, and Senji ran at the bandicoot! Crunch catches him and lifts him up, but Senji manages to land behind him! Senji grabs the chair as Crunch turns around...AND THROWS IT INTO THE SKULL OF CRUNCH! Crunch is dazed completely as he backs up towards the table in the corner..

**...AND SENJI SPEARS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Church said. "AND THROUGH THE TABLE NO LESS!"

"OH MY GOD! CRUNCH MAY BE BROKEN IN TWO!" Sarge shouted

Senji writhes in pain among the debris before managing to pull Crunch out of it and hooks the leg!

"Crunch..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CRUNCH KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! Crunch kicked out!" Sarge began.

"Crunch is fighting for that Hardcore Title, and refuses to lose here!" Church began.

Senji groaned in obvious frustration before getting up and placing the nearby chair in the middle of the ring again. He picks up, and with an enormous amount of strengths, lifts 313 lbs. onto his shoulders in Argentine Rack. Sweating in exertion, Senji was about to go for Invisible Black on the steel chair but Crunch landed behind and pushed him into the ropes. Senji bounced off them back to Crunch...

...AND INTO ANOTHER CORTEX CURSE! Crunch was panting as Senji was laid out, and decided to finish things. He picked up Senji and bent him forward before wrapping his arms around the waist to boos.

"Oh boy, it could be Crunch Time!" Church said.

"And this will crunch Senji into oblivion!" Sarge said.

With a roar, Crunch lifted Senji up for the Crunch time...

...but Senji used the momentum to twist himself mid-move and land behind Crunch! Before Crunch could figure out what was going on, he was once again lifted onto Senji's shoulder in an Argentine Rack. Senj position himself just right...

...AND HITS THE INVISIBLE BLACK ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

"INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!" Church shouted. "Add a steel chair to the equation, and that's ball game!"

Crunch's head bounced off the steel chair and he landed on his back and Senji wasted no time in making the cover!

"Crunch..." Sarge began.

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

"Here is you winner, and still UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa."

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winner was announced, and Senji stood up, face bloodied but a victorious and satisfied smirk on his face. The ref handed him his title belt and the ref raised one hand in the air victory, while Senji used the other to raise his title.

"Senji knocks off a very game Crunch in what was a brutal Hardcore Match!" Church said.

"Crunch definitely nearly had it a few times, but in the end, the Hardcore Title stays in the hands of the 'Crow.'" Sarge stated.

Senji climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his Hardcore Title, shouting "Still the champ! Next stop: Royal Rumble win!" Senji then got off the turnbuckle and backed up the rampway, raising up his title in mere triumph, a wild grin on his face at having enjoyed the fight he was in.

"Senji's still the Hardcore Champ, and now he sets his sights on the big one, the Royal Rumble!" Church said.

"Senji is one of the favorites in many people's eyes heading into the match, but can he win?" Sarge questioned. "I don't think he can."

"Well we can only speculate until Sunday! After all, it can all come down to singular moment." Church said.

* * *

The scene goes to backstage, where we see Simmons in the interview area with a mic in hand.

"Man, that was one hell of a Hardcore Match!" Simmons stated. "A Hardcore Match that was obviously enhance by Sarge's great commentary! What an excellent job sir! Let's hope that Senji or Crunch are too banged up! Now, everyone knows Caboose interviewed the Elrics earlier, so now my guests are none other than their opponents, Team 2D!"

The cat and mouse duo appeared on the screen with the crowd booing them, determined expressions on their face.

"Now earlier in the night, the Elrics said that they know how good you are and respect that. But they also said they are just as good as you, if not better, and plan on proving it to you tonight! Your thoughts on those words?"

"Well, it's good to know the Elrics aren't COMPLETELY stupid and that they know the greatness that is Team 2D!" Tom said. "They realize that they are dealing with legends here, they are dealing with one of the best tag teams - wait, scratch that - THE best tag team in Fiction Wrestling today! Good that know that and respect that! They should! But saying they are just as good as us? Oh my God, I have never heard of something more ridiculous or laughable as that! Those Elric brothers are nowhere NEAR the level of Team 2D, and they never will be! They can be underdogs all they want and have their little Cinderella stories, but when they face us, it all means nothing in the end!"

"Yeah, and they want to talk about being signed to four different companies?" Jerry asked. "About winning the CASZ Tag Team Titles and the AWF Tag Team Titles? Please, the fact they are signed to four companies show how overrated they are! It shows that people place too much stock in them, when they are just all hype! And those Tag Titles of theirs? They mean nothing! Those titles have no prestige whatsoever, they are a waste of time! Those titles don't compare to the UWE Duos Titles, which we currently hold in UWE, or the UCA Tag Team Titles, which we have held a record seven-times! So frankly, they don't compare to us! And it is complete BULLSHIT to see them win the Tag Team of the Year Award!"

"Yeah, they don't deserve that Award one bit, we do!" Tom supported. "We won the Tag Team Match of the Year Award, so with such a match under our belts, we should be the ones who win the Tag Team of the Year Award too! But nooooo...the Elrics win it in a cheap popularity contest! Yeah that's right, the Elrics only won not because they earned it, but because they were popular with the crowd, which is just a travesty! Al deserved that Non-Stop Violence we gave him! That Award should have gone to us, but you know what, we'll prove to you all who the better tag team is tonight...AGAIN!"

"Yeah, the Elrics have NEVER beaten us!" Jerry smirked. "We beat them three weeks ago on Flame clean, and then we pinned their asses again at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! I think it's abundantly clear that we are the better team, but of course the Elrics want to be the big underdogs and try 'overcome the odds' by facing us again and try to beat us. And they honestly believe they can do it! But the truth is...they can't. And they never will. We are the best tag team in Fiction Wrestling...PERIOD! And we'll once again prove that tonight once we give those Elrics our brand of Non-Stop Violence!"

"And once we do that, WE'LL be heading to the Royal Rumble, while they are sitting in the back sulking over how weak they are." Tom smirked. "And who knows? Maybe one of us will win the Rumble! But until then...we got to go kick some Elric ass."

Tom and Jerry then gave each other a high-five before leaving the interview area.

* * *

"Tom and Jerry are confident as hell that they will have no problem beating the Elrics!" Church said.

"And why shouldn't they? As proud Reds, Tom and Jerry have accolades a mile long!" Sarge said. "The Elrics stand no chance!"

"Team 2D may be decorated, but the Elrics can definitely bring the fight to them!" Church said. "If Team 2D wins later tonight, it won't be easy as they claim it will be."

"Whatever, the Elrics suck, Team 2D, it's foregone conclusion." Sarge waved off.

"Well in any case..." Church trailed off. The camera shows the ring, which has a ladder set up in it and the Cruiserweight Title hanging high above it. "We got ourselves a bit of a set-up, and it's obvious what this is about..."

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

"And it's obvious who this is." Church said.

The crowd gave out loud boos as Toad came out onto the stage with a mic in hand and a serious expression on his face. After looking out to the crowd for a bit, Toad made his way down the ramp before sliding into the ring.

"Toad defends his Cruiserweight Title in six days at Royal Reckoning against the rising star, Tidus." Church said. "No doubt Toad will definitely be out of his element here!"

"But no one ever thought Toad would make it this long as champion!" Sarge stated. "Hell, no one thought he would even become champion in the first place! Toad has proven all wrong before, and he will do it again Sunday!"

Toad stood beside the ladder in the ring looking it up and down before speaking. "A Ladder Match...the most exciting and possibly innovative match in wrestling history...and also one of the most dangerous. The match that was innovated by Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania X. The match that was made famous by the Hardyz, the Dudleyz, and Edge and Christian! A match that has featured some of the most exciting, and jaw-dropping moments we have ever seen! It's hard to go through a Ladder Match without seeing at least one crazy moment happen. This is a match designed to be high-octane, risk-taking, and just flat-out crazy! This is a match that has come to benefit high-fliers more than anything! This is a match that favors the likes of Tidus...this is a match that supposedly puts me at a disadvantage..."

"That's what you all think, don't you?" Toad continued. "You think that with it being a Ladder Match, I got no chance! You think I will be so out of my element I can't win! You all think that after Tidus' performance in the Six-Man Ladder Match at the Fiction Wrestling Awards, I don't even stand a chance! Well guess what...YOU'RE ALL WRONG! See, Tidus can be the crazy high-flier if he wants. He can create jaw-dropping moments, and make you all jump out of your seats...but I am in this to win it, and in a Ladder Match, it's not about being jaw-dropping or exciting, it's about picking your spots and taking advantage. All Tidus has to do is make ONE mistake, and I will capitalize! All he has to do is let the adrenaline take over, go for a high-risk move, and FAIL it! I will take advantage of that opportunity! Then I will win!"

"You all think this is just crazy talk, but let me tell you something: you all thought I couldn't win the Cruiserwegiht Title in the first place! And when I did win it, you all thought I would lose it so quickly! Well I proved you all wrong on both accounts! You all call me a lackey of Mario's, but a lackey is not a successful champion! And I am a successful champion! Which is why Tidus doesn't compare to me. Tidus wants to take the next step in surpassing that father of his? Well I'm afraid he won't be taking that step on my watch, because I won't be losing my Cruiserweight Title to him! It's TIDUS who has no chance in hell of winning this match! And whether you like it or not..."

Toad climbs up the ladder with a slow, yet satisfying pace to him and when he reaches the top, he lifts the mic up to his lips once more.

"...the Cruisweight Title is staying right where it belongs. With me and the Mushroom Kingdom. And if you don't like it, then tough luck, jerks."

Toad then went to unhook his title belt when...

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Toad just lowered his head and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh boy, Tidus is about to come out to crash this party!" Church stated.

"What is this? Interrupt me during my speech night?" Sarge questioned.

"I just KNEW you would do this, Tidus." Toad sighed. "So just come on out here and let's get this over with. I got a lot of things I want to do."

Toad waited on top of the ladder for the arrival of Tidus, staring at the stage waiting for him to come out. The crowd was wondering where Tidus was but then they began to cheer like crazy...

...for Tidus had jumped over the barricade behind Toad, and silently slid into the ring next to the ladder!

"Oh shit! Tidus has just crashed the path alright, but Toad doesn't know it yet!" Church said.

"Toad, get off the ladder! Now!" Sarge pleaded.

Tidus smirked up at Toad, who remained oblivious to Tidus' presence. "Well, where are you?" Toad questioned. "Normally, the entrance music means you are coming out. You better not be pulling my leg."

He felt the ladder shake, and quickly looked down, only to be shocked to see Tidus. The rookie had placed his hands against the ladder and was in a position to tip it over big time! Toad pleaded like crazy for Tidus not to do it, but Tidus just gave Toad the middle finger before pushing the ladder, causing the ladder to fall over with Toad still on it...

...AND TOAD CRASHES ON THE TOP ROPE! The crowd is going wild as Toad bounces off the ropes in pain before crashing down on the mat!

"And there goes Toad, see ya, bye!" Church said.

"Damn that Tidus! He should have faced Toad like a man!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus smirked as he grabbed a mic before pulling the ladder back up straight and looked at Toad on the outside. "Actually, Toad..." Tidus chuckled. "What's actually going to happen is me kicking your ass all over Chicago in 6 days with a ladder, beat you up until you can't stand, and then..."

Tidus began climbing the ladder.

"...climb the ladder like I'm doing now..."

Tidus reached the top rung of the ladder.

"...stand here at the top and admire the view...

Tidus grabbed the Cruiserweight Title and unhooked it to loud cheers.

"...and pull down this piece of gold right here! Thus becoming the NEW! Cruiserweight Champion of the World! And take my first step to greatness! Try to stop it all you want Toad, but if you, prepare to get a Blitz Kick to the skull! At Royal Reckoning... MY TIME COMES!"

Tidus then dropped the mic to the mat and raised the Cruiserweight Title high into the air on top of the ladder, with Toad writhing in agony and pain on the outside.

"Tidus has sent a huge message to Toad: He will not be stopped from winning this title Sunday!" Church said.

"But Toad has made a living nowadays of proving people wrong! I have a feeling that he will do it again Sunday for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Sarge said.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 1999**_

_**Royal Rumble Moments; The Rookie Sponge Pulls It** **Off**_

"It was 1999, and wrestling was in the throes of Attitude." Force told. "Started by WWE in 1996, 1997, or 1998, depending on your opinion, the feeling of Attitude had spread to other companies, especially the other Fiction Wrestling companies. New stars were being created in this era of wrestling that would become big stars for the rest of their lives. It definitely was a very great and prosperous time for UCA, but I don't think the definition of creating a new star was any more prevalent in this era then what happened at Royal Reckoning 1999."

_"The excitement of the Royal Rumble is so huge! Who is next in the Rumble?" Mickey asked._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_RIIIINNNNGGG!_

_The Spongebob Squarepants Theme played throughout the speakers, the crowd cheering as Spongebob came out onto the stage and yelled "I'M READY!" before running down the ramp._

_#25 Spongebob Squarepants_

_"It's the rookie, Spongebob!" Mickey exclaimed. "A month into his UCA career, Spongebob looks to make a good impression at the Royal Rumble!"_

_"Yeah...I expect him to get thrown out in 2 minutes." Pete chuckled. "I mean a rookie, and a flat-out child-like attitude...it will be fun to see his elimination."_

"Spongebob had made his debut in UCA in the month of December, just before the Royal Rumble with some of his friends as well." Red told. "He connected with people quickly with that child-like yet lovable attitude of his that he had at the time. And surprisingly, he also displayed good wrestling ability that no one thought anyone like him could have. He had made a first good impression in UCA, but no one thought he could win the Rumble, because well...a rookie? Just one month into his debut? With that kind of personality? It just didn't seem possible..."

_Spongebob leaned against the ropes, and that allowed James to clothesline him over the top tope! The Team Rocket member laughed at his victory, but Spongebob had landed on the apron! James turned around..and was hit with a Springboard Clothesline from Spongebob! Sephiroth grabbed Spongebob by the throat and went for a chokeslam, but Bob landed behind and grabbed the head, nailing an Inverted DDT! Spongebob tuned around, which allowed for Joey to run at Sponegbob, only for Spongebob to catch him...AND HIT HIM WITH THE BIKINI BOTTOM (Rock Bottom)!_

_"Wow, Spongebob is just on fire here! He's doing better than any of us expected!" Mickey stated._

_"I will admit, I thought he'd be done for by now." Pete grudgingly admitted._

"Spongebob was really impressing a lot of people as he stayed in the Rumble." Force stayed. "No one expected Spongebob to do this well. He displayed a skill and talent that wasn't thought to have existed within a rookie not trained by a veteran beforehand. However, as Spongebob was also making waves, there was also another guy out there doing well for himself, one that saved Spongebob on a few occassions..."

_James and Butch were stomping down on Spongebob in the corner with glee in every stomp, and Butch stopped for a moment and turned around...only to get clotheselined by Red! James turned around to meet the same fate! Butch got back up, only to be nailed with a Side-Effect like move from Red! James ran at him but Red hanged him across the ropes with a Flapjack! Butch groggily made it to his feet and that allowed Red to nail the Poke-Flow! Out of it, Red picked up Butch and threw him at James who was leaning against the ropes! Butch crashed into him and both crashed over the top to the ground!_

"In the end, it came down to the two of us, me and Spongebob." Red told. "I have to admit, I had a great final battle with him in that Rumble, but no doubt the match will be remember with how it ended..."

_Spongebob and Red were trading left and rights as the excitement was at a fever pitch! Red managed to get the better of him and bounced off the ropes...and into a Spinning Spinebuster from Spongebob! The sponge yelled "I'M READY!" before picking up Red, and then lifitng him up for the Spongey Edge (Razor's Edge), but Red got out of his grasps and landed behind...Red hooked Sponge up...AND NAILED THE POKE-FLOW TO LOUD CHEERS!_

_"THIS IS IT!" Mickey shouted. "RED IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH FINALLY!"_

_"I ALWAYS KNEW THE KID COULD...HEY WAIT!"_

_Red was about to pick up Spongebob until he saw Giovanni slide into the ring and tackle down to the ground. The two engaged in a heated brawl as they exchange fists on the ground before standing up where Giovanni nailed a hard boot across the skull! Giovanni stomped on Red a few times before picking up the Pokemon Trainer and went to throw him over the top...but Red low-blowed before he could. Red then hooked him up and nailed the Poke-Flow! Red picked up the Team Rocket Leader and threw him over the top rope!_

_"Good riddance!" Mickey shouted. "He had no business in this match in the first place!"_

_"Well he didn't want Red to win! That's business enough for him!" Pete stated._

_Red glared at Giovanni for a few moments and turned around...INTO A BIKINI BOTTOM FROM SPONGEBOB! The crowd was in complete shock as Spongebob quickly picked up Red..._

_...AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE! THE CROWD WAS IN A FRENZY AS SPONGEBOB WAS JUMPING AROUND IN JOY!_

_"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble Match, Spongebob Squarepants!"_

_"MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Mickey shouted. "THE ROOKIE HAS PULLED IT OFF! SPONGEBOB HAS WON THE RUMBLE!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST SEEN?!" Pete exclaimed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! A MERE ROOKIE CAN'T WIN THE RUMBLE!"_

_"HE JUST DID! THE SAYING IS TRUE! ANYONE CAN WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Mickey shouted._

"People talk about Danny Phantom being a rookie and winning the Animated Rumble in 2004, but it was Spongebob who originated the 'rookie winning the Rumble' concept." Force stated. "This was also the beginning of his success in Fiction Wrestling. Like Phantom did as a heel, Spongebob would carry the ball as a top face and win the World Title from Kefka at Final Clash. You look at his success in UWE, CWF, and WWT, and you'll now see that it all began with this one Royal Rumble win. Through this Rumble win...came the birth of the Spongebob Squarepants in Fiction Wrestling.

_The final shot is of Spongebob celebrating with his friends from Bikini Bottom before being hoisted into the air by them and shouting "I'M READY FOR FINAL CLASH!"_

* * *

_A/N: YES! YES! YES! FINISHED! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I spent most of my night working on this for you, so be happy that I finished most of this while sacrificing sleep! I may have tried to finish this sooner, a laptop of mine broke, and that really stalled me big time, so I was forced to go back to a netbook for the time being until I get a new laptop to replace it. But for now, the netbook works, and I was able to get this chapter done it! I hope you are happy with the chapter I give! Just two matches this time, but the quality of the matches as well as the great segments more than make up for it! I had fun writing this!_

_I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter immensely big-time! Have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know! Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review, as they are appreciated!_


	12. Monday Night Flame Week 4 Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Week 4_**

* * *

The crowd was ecstatic with nostalgia of the Royal Rumble wins, with some fans chanting "Spongebob!" out of nostalgia, while others who knew Spongebob's recent acts chanted "Bob Sold out!"

"Spongebob's Royal Rumble win years ago was memorable, no doubt about it!" Church said. "It launched the career of one of the best in the business!"

"I used to hate Spongebob for that stupid, annoying attitude of his!" Sarge stated. "But I love the new Spongebob now and how he does things! Glad that he went over to the Red side!"

"No doubt Spongebob has become a big-time asshole, but there's no denying his success nearly everywhere he goes!" Church said. "He's a legend in UCA himself!"

"And now that he's in XCW, I have a feeling he will dominate the company like he did WWT!" Sarge stated.

"We'll see, but now, it's time to get back to the action! And we have ourselves women action!" Church announced.

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd booed as Mandy herself came out onto the stage, her usual emotionless expression on her face. She looked out to the crowd, her expression striking fear in some people. She then made her way down the ramp with no theatrics and quickly entered the ring, still emotionless in her look.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-Way scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Endsville, weighing in at 119 lbs., Mandy!"

"If there is one girl who could possibly defines evil, it's this little girl right here!" Church stated. "Seriously, this girl just creeps me out! I've never seen someone act with such coldness and no emotion like her!"

"A former Women's Champion, Mandy is one tough cookie!" Sarge stated. "She also is perhaps the woman equivalent of Scourge when it comes to smarts! Hell, she has the Grim Reaper under her control!"

"Her match with Gaz at Final Clash 2010 as I recall truly was a war between two immense evil girls." Church stated. "But tonight, she has to prove that she still can go!"

**("Stand in the Rain" by Superchick)**

Loud cheers came from the crowd as Hinata Hyuuga came out onto the stage and stood on it, hands placed behind her back. Hinata gave out a warm smile to the crowd as she raised her hand in a wave before making her way down the ramp. Sliding into the ring, she climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and looked out towards the crowd with a smile.

"Introducing next, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 129 lbs., Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hinata Hyuuga in UCA is one of the finest examples of hard work you will ever see!" Church said. "The Rookie Revolution could learn from this girl! She started out in 2002 as a jobber, with seemingly no hope of even going anywhere! But the girl never gave up! She learned from Naruto and kept at it, getting better at the craft of wrestling as the years went by, despite what seemed to be many lows and failures, and climbed up the ladder! She kept fighting until finally, last year, she defeated Peach to become Women's Champions for the first time!"

"I still can't believe that happen!" Sarge said. "I never would have thought that to be possible when I first met the girl! But still, she is good in a way. But I don't think she has what it takes anymore!"

"Are you serious?!" Church said. "Hinata still have plenty left in the tank, you idiot! Wouldn't be surprised to see her win this one!"

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd booed as Daisy came out onto the ramp with a haughty and cocky smirk on his face. Giggling out at the booing crowd, she turned her back to them and raised her hands into the air before making her way down the ramp in a haughty fashion before sliding into the ring, holding her arms out in a royal manner.

"Introducing next, from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 124 lbs., Daisy!"

"Daisy is recovered from that brutal assault the Rookie Revolution dealt her at the FWAs." Church said. "Now I don't know if Daisy actually deserved that, but nonetheless, she's healed up and looking to get a win for her stable."

"Daisy is the top dog here in terms of experience, and has learned alongside her BFF, Peach!" Sarge said. "So experience factor is definitely there!"

"But she's kind of considered the Luigi to Peach's Mario, the lesser known and least successful of the two." Church noted.

**("Megas XLR" by Ragtime Revolutionaries)**

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd as Kiva came out, placing her hands on her hips and smirked before making her way down the ramp and leaping onto the apron. Entering the ring, Kiva climbed up the turnbuckle and looked around before shrugging and throwing up a rock sign, a few fans doing the same.

"And introducing finally, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"The girl from the future is coming off an impressive victory over Sally Acorn!" Church said. "She has the momentum in this match, and is looking to further herself up the rankings."

"But Mandy said that her victory over Sally meant nothing and did nothing!" Sarge said. "Is she right, dirty Blue?"

"I doubt that. Kiva really pushed herself up the ladder with that win!" Church said. "And she's planning to shut everyone who says otherwise tonight!"

The four women stood in their respective corners and the ref rang the bell. The four slowly circled the ring, feeling each other out before Mandy and Kiva met in a flurry of fists while Daisy pushed Hinata into the corner. Mandy got the better of Kiva and knocked her down with a hard right as Daisy began Hinata in the corner. Daisy went to deliver a final kick, but Hinata caught the kick and hit a Dragon Screw on Daisy! Daisy screamed out in pain as she held her leg, and Hinata saw Mandy stomping on Kiva. Hinata ran towards Mandy and Dropkicked her in the head from behind. Hinata picked up Mandy and whipped her into the ropes, but was caught with a Facebreaker Knee Smash by Mandy when she bounced back! Mandy went to pick up Hinata, but Kiva suddenly came in and hit a Running Bulldog on Mandy! Kiva with the cover! 1...Quick kick out!

"As always, the Fatal-4 Way starts in absolute chaos!" Church said.

"Yes! Chaos! I love absolute chaos!" Sarge stated.

Mandy rolled to the side of the ring and Kiva wasted no time and hitting a Baseball Slide on her, sending her out of the ring. Kiva stood up, but Hinata grabbed her from behind and nailed a German Suplex, bridging it into a pin! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Kiva got to her knees, only to be kicked across the chest by Hinata! Kiva was dealt more kicks to the chest before she managed to get to her feet and was pushed into the corner by Hinata. Hinata tried to whip Kiva, but Kiva reversed and whipped Hinata into the corner instead. Kiva ran at Hinata, but was caught with an elbow from the Hyuuga. Hinata then leaped onto the top turnbuckle, but Kiva used that opportunity to push her legs out from under her, causing Hinata to crash onto the turnbuckle and get caught in the Tree of Woe! Kiva backed up a bit, ran full speed and leaped forward...

...and struck Hinata in the face with a big-time Dropkick! Hinata fell down to the mat and Kiva pulled her in for a cover! 1...2...Daisy breaks up the cover! Daisy dropped fists all over the future girl before picking her up and going for a whip, but Kiva twisted mid-whip and kicked Daisy in the gut! Kiva lifted her up for a Suplex, but Daisy landed behind Kiva and quickly planted her with a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Daisy stood up and sauntered around the ring to boos from the crowd before being taken down by a clothesline from Mandy! The girl had a scowl on her face as she picked up Daisy and hit a Scoop Slam on her! Mandy saw Hinata getting up near the ropes and ran at her, but Hinata pulled the ropes down and Mandy goes flying to the outside! Hinata got up but Daisy ran at her now...Hinata bent over and flipped Daisy over the top as Mandy stood up...

...AND DAISY CRASHES DOWN ONTO MANDY ON THE OUTSIDE! Both girls are down as Hinata looks at them both. She waits for the two of them to get up, and when they do, Hinata ran at and bounced off the ropes, and leaped through the adjacent ones...

...HITTING A SUICIDE DIVE ON MANDY AND DAISY!

"Hinata risks it all and gets it all with that Suicide Dive!" Church said.

"This is just anarchy, and I am loving it!" Sarge stated.

All three girls are down as they try to recover, but Kiva is standing in the ring and once she sees the three outside, she gets on the apron and quickly climbs up the turnbuckle. Once on top, she has back turned and waits for the three to get up. The three stand...

**_...AND KIVA NAILS A DIVING MOONSAULT OFF THE TOP ROPE ON ALL__ THREE!_**

"OH MY GOD!" Church shouted. "Kiva just went to the ultimate extreme with that Moonsault to the outside!"

"How in the hell did that future girl have such a thing in her?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd went wild chanting "Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" as Kiva got off the three and threw up a rock sign. She grabbed Mandy and threw her back into the ring, sliding back in to make the cover!

1...

2...

NO! Mandy kicks out at 2.7!

"Looks like it's going to take a lot more than that to keep Mandy down!" Church said.

"Of course it is! She's likely the future ruler of the world!" Sarge stated. "And rules need to be tough cookies!"

Kiva picked up Mandy and slammed her down with a Body Slam before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Leg Drop. Kiva then got on the apron and climbed the nearest turnbuckle. Once on top, Kiva dived off for a Top Rope Body Splash...

...but Mandy got the knees up! Kiva goes crashing into them, and got up holding her stomach in pain. She turned around still holding her abdomen, and Mandy quickly lifted her up and nailed an Oklahoma Slam on her! Mandy covers! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Mandy picked up Kiva and proceeded to whip her as hard as she could into the corner, Kiva crashing chest-first into it! Kiva staggered backwards out of the corner in pain and Mandy dealt a big clothesline to the back of Kiva's head! Mandy turned her over once more for the cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Mandy picked up Kiva, but then Kiva suddenly broke free, and went for Megas Kick...

...Mandy ducked the kick and took her down with a lightning quick Sleeper Slam! Mandy covers Kiva! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Mandy leaped up and nailed a Knee Drop on her chest, and picked her up before dropping her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Mandy then went to corner and climbed to the second turnbuckle, and stood on it. Mandy dived off it...

...and Kiva rolled out of the way! Mandy misses the Diving Leg Drop and crashes on the mat!

"Mandy does NOT have the same luck as Hinata and Kiva did before!" Church said.

"Oh no, this means that Kiva is going take advantage!" Sarge said. "Mandy, you must stop her quick!"

Mandy held her tailbone in pain as she slowly stood up along with Kiva. Once up, Kiva went for a kick to the gut, but Mandy caught it in time. Mandy threw the leg away...AND KIVA SPUN AROUND AND NAILED A DRAGON WHIP! Mandy is dazed as she falls to the ground as she tries to get up, only to be hit with a Swinging Neckbreaker from Kiva! Kiva then leaped at the ropes and springboarded off them...

...Springboard Moonsault to Mandy! Kiva with the cover!

1...

2...

Mandy kicks out!

Mandy rolled over to the corner and Kiva backed up a bit as the evil girl slowly stood up against it. Once up, Kiva ran forward and nailed a Running High Knee to the skull of Mandy! With Mandy out of it, Kiva grabbed the head of Mandy and ran out of the corner with Mandy in tow...

...and ran right into a clothesline from Daisy!

"Daisy's back in this match, and she just took out Kiva!" Church said.

"Time to show Kiva what happens when you mess with a princess like her!" Sarge said.

"What, scream her head off?" Church joked, earning a glare from Sarge.

Daisy stomped on Kiva several times before picking her up and landing a Neckbreaker Slam on her! Daisy with the cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Daisy picked up Kiva and placed her up on the top turnbuckle. She tried to climb up with her, but when she was on the second turnbuckle, Kiva began punching her hard in the face, dazing her before pushing her off with her foot. Daisy crashed onto the mat and Kiva stood tall on the top turnbuckle. Daisy got up...

...AND KIVA LANDS A MISSILE DROPKICK! Kiva quickly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Daisy kicks out at 2.5!

Kiva picked up Daisy went for a DDT, but Daisy spun out of the hold in time. Kiva went for a clothesline, but Daisy ducked it, and Kiva went flying into Mandy's arms and was taken down with an Alabama Slam! Mandy then went for Daisy, but Daisy pleaded for her to stop. Mandy narrowed her eyes as Daisy began negotiating with Mandy a bit before pointing to Kiva. After some thinking, Mandy nodded and the two began to stomp on Kiva viciously.

"Oh man, this ain't good!" Church said. "This is supposed to be everyone for themselves, but alliances like this were bound to happen!"

"And now Kiva is getting the beating she deserves!" Sarge stated. "Go girls! Show that she doesn't belong here!"

The two girls continued to stomp on Kiva mercilessly before Daisy picked her up and landed an Atomic Drop on her, sending her into a Reverse STO from Mandy! The two girls picked up Kiva, but the future girl suddenly broke free and began delivering punches to both girls to cheers from the crowd! Kiva knocked down Daisy with a hard right and turned to Mandy, and was kicked in the gut and planted with a DDT by Mandy! The crowd booed as Mandy and Daisy lifted Kiva up and landed a Double Suplex on the future girl! The two nodded at each other and turned over Kiva and each one grabbed a leg...

...and locked in a Double Boston Crab on each leg! Kiva cried out in pain as the two girls continued to pull at her legs! Kiva tried to crawl towards the corner, but the girls would not budge! Kiva pulled at her hair as the pain intensified! The girls continued to pull back her legs, but failed to notice Kiva get on the apron and then on the turnbuckle. Once on top, Hinata dived off...

...AND NAILED BOTH GIRLS WITH A FRONT DROPKICK!

"Hinata with the big-time save!" Church said.

"Damn that dirty Blue! I wanted to see Kiva in pain a bit more!" Sarge cursed.

The hold on Kiva was broken as both girls were dropped, and Hinata stood up on her feet. Daisy was the first back to her feet, but was dropped with a clothesline from Hinata. Mandy stood up only to be hit with a clothesline too! Hinata then quickly hit a Dropkick to a recovered Daisy! Hinata stood up and ducked a clothesline from Mandy. Mandy stumbled forward before turning around as Daisy stood up right beside her...

...AND HINATA DRILLS BOTH WITH A DOUBLE JUMPING DDT! Both women are laid out as Hinata covers Daisy!

"Oh man, those were some SICK DDTs!" Church stated. "Daisy's got to be out!"

1...

2...

Daisy kicks out at 2.7!

"Oh yes! The princess shows she's tougher than you dirty Blues!" Sarge stated.

Hinata picked up Daisy and whipped her into the turnbuckle and ran and leaped at Daisy for a Monkey Flip, but Daisy grabbed her and threw her over the top rope. Hinata landed on the apron however, and when Daisy turned around, Hinata grabbed it and hanged it across the ropes. Daisy fell to the mat and rolled away from the corner, and Hinata quickly climbed to the top. Hinata waited as Daisy stood up, with Mandy standing up behind her. Hinata dived off...

...Daisy moved out of the way, and Hinata nails Mandy with a Missile Dropkick! Mandy is dropped and rolls out of the ring! Daisy stands up, sighing in relief before turning around...

...INTO AN XLR FROM KIVA! The impact sends Daisy through the ropes and out of the ring!

"XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed. "Daisy's jaw was jacked so much she was sent outside!"

"And Kiva can't pin her now!" Sarge pointed out. "What a dumb future girl she is!"

Kiva cursed her bad luck as she looked at Daisy outside before turning around, and came face-to-face with Hinata. The future girl and Hyuuga heiress stared each other down before engaging in a lock-up. The two tried to push each other back for several moments, neither budging other, until Kiva broke the lock-up and kicked Hinata in the gut. Kiva landed a few rights backing Hinata into the ropes before whipping her, but Hinata reversed and whipped Kiva into the ropes instead. Hinata went for a Back Body Drop, but Kiva backflipped herself over Hinata and landed behind her. Hinata stood up and turned around...

...where her jaw was met with a Spinning Heel Kick from Kiva! Hinata fell onto the mat, and Kiva used this chance to bounce off the ropes, carthwheeled to Hinata, and then executed a Standing Moonsault on Hinata! The cover!

1...

2...

Hinata kicks out at 2.6!

Kiva stood up and went to pick up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly executed a Drop Toe Hold on the future girl! Hinata quickly stood up and grabbed Kiva's leg for the Kyuubi Lock (Ankle Lock), a signature of Naruto's, only for Kiva turn over on her back and pushed Hinata away with her feet. Kiva got up and went for a clothesline, but Hinata ducked it, grabbed Kiva by the waist from behind, and lifted her for a German Suplex! Kiva backflipped out of it however and landed on her feet! As Hinata stood up Kiva ran after her, but Hinata caught her and hooked her up...

...and nailed a Moonsault Side Slam out of nowhere! Hinata with the cover!

1...

2...

Kiva kicks out at 2.7!

"Damn, these two girls are just giving it their all right now!" Church stated.

"But why did it have to be these two girls?!" Sarge questioned. "No one wants to see these dirty Blues!"

"You idiot..." Church sighed.

Hinata picked up Kiva and hooked her up for the Gentle Slam (Angle Slam). She lifted Kiva up for it...but Kiva got out of it and landed behind her! Hinata turned around, and Kiva goes for the Megas Kick! Hinata ducks in time, and with Kiva's back turned to her, Hinata hooks her up once again, lifts her up...

...AND HITS THE GENTLE SLAM TO LOUD CHEERS!

"GENTLE SLAM CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "And there was nothing gentle about it!"

Hinata quickly makes the cover with a hooked leg!

1...

...

2...

...

MANDY BREAKS THE COVER BEFORE THE THREE!

"YES! Mandy to the rescue!" Sarge cheered.

Mandy pulled Hinata off of Kiva and began pounding her with multiple fists to the skull before picking her up and lifting her onto her shoulders! Mandy tried to go for the Reaper Scythe (Fireman's Carry Spun Into a Emerald Flowsion), but Hinata got off and landed behind Mandy, grabbing her head and planting her with a Reverse DDT! Mandy held her head as Hinata stood up, and when Mandy got to her knees, Hinata struck her in the head with a HARD Ninja Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)! Mandy fell onto her back and that allows Hinata to climb up the turnbuckle with her back turned. Once on top, she stood up and dived off for a Moonsault...

...and Mandy gets the knees up! Hinata goes crashing onto them stomach-first, and the Hyuuga falls to the mat holding her stomach in pain. Coughing like crazy, Hinata slowly got to her feet...and was lifted onto the shoulders and spun off them...

...MANDY HITS THE REAPER SCYTHE!

"YES! THE REAPER SCYTHE, BITCH!" Sarge cheered. "Hinata...

Mandy hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

DAISY COMES IN AND BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"You Just Got...WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Daisy, come on!"

"This time it's Daisy who makes the save!" Church stated. "And that alliance of theirs is out the window now!"

Daisy quickly picked Mandy up, but Mandy broke free and went for a right hand, but Daisy ducked it, and hit a Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam! Daisy with the cover! 1...2...No! Mandy manages to kick out! Daisy picked her up and whipped her into the ropes and when she came back, Daisy hit her with a Hip Toss! The princess bounced off the ropes then and went for a Jumping Elbow Drop, but Mandy rolled out of the way! Daisy crashed on the mat and stood up, holding her elbow until Mandy grabbed her from behind and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep! Mandy covers! 1...2...

...Daisy kicks out before the three! Mandy picks up Daisy, but the princess kicks her in the leg! Mandy buckles as a result, allowing Daisy to nail a Swinging Neckbreaker on her! Daisy picked up Mandy and set her up for the Daisy Flower (Overdrive) but Mandy spun out it as Daisy went for it. Mandy went for a Big Boot, but Daisy ducked it, causing Mandy to stumble forward...RIGHT INTO A MEGAS KICK FROM KIVA! Mandy is laid out! Daisy turns around, and Kiva goes for the XLR...

...but Daisy catches her and holds her in the air much to Kiva's surprise! Daisy suddenly drops her and nails a Reverse Atomic Drop! Kiva holds her tailbone in pain, and that allows Daisy to bend her forward, place her leg over her head...

...AND NAILS THE DAISY FLOWER!

"DAISY FLOWER!" Church shouted. "Daisy got all of it!"

Daisy quickly covers Kiva!

1...

...

2...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"WHAT?! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Sarge screamed. "THE REF WAS TOO SLOW! COUNT FASTER, YOU IDIOT!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Daisy sat up in shock before scowling and going to pick up Kiva, but Hinata pulled her away. Daisy turned around and slapped Hinata in the face, garnering an "Ooooohhh" from the crowd. Hinata dropped to a knee from the slap, and Daisy proceeded to boot her in the face! Frowning, Daisy picked her up and tried to go for another Daisy Flower, but Hinata quickly got out of it, and nailed a Karate Kick on Daisy! Daisy stumbled as she turned around...

...and Kiva Dropkicked her in the jaw! The impact sent Daisy backwards into the arms of Hinata, who used the momentum to nail a German Suplex on her! Hinata got up along with Kiva, and the two rushed each other, taking each other down with clotheslines! As the women were laid out, Mandy climbed the nearest turnbuckle and dived off...

...HITTING A DIVING ELBOW DROP ON KIVA! Mandy makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"And ANOTHER kick out! These women just refuse to lose here!" Church said.

"They all want to climb up the rankings, but only a Red shall emerge victorious here!" Sarge stated.

Mandy growled at the kickout before picking Kiva up and lifted her onto her shoulders for the Reaper Scythe. Kiva struggled, however, and managed to land behind her. Kiva pushed Mandy away...and into a Flapjack from Hinata! Hinata got up, but was quickly taken down again by a Running Bulldog from Daisy out of nowhere! Daisy picked up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly grabbed her legs in a Double Leg Takedown! Daisy tried to get out, but Hinata would not let go and fell back as she launched Daisy...

_**...INTO AN XLR FROM**** KIVA!**_

"HOLY CRAP!" Church shouted. "DAISY WAS JUST LITERALLY SENT INTO KIVA'S XLR!"

"OH NO, HER LIGHTS ARE NOW MORE OUT THAN EVEN THE DARKEST OF PLACES!" Sarge despaired.

Daisy was promptly laid out on the mat unmoving, and Kiva was about to make a cover, but Hinata stopped her and lifted her up for a Suplex. Kiva landed behind Hinata and pushed her into the ropes. Hinata bounced off them, and Kiva went for the Megas Kick, but Hinata ducked it! Kiva turned around and was met with a kick from the Hyuuga, who then whipped Kiva into the corner. Hinata rushed at her, but was caught with an elbow. Kiva took this chance to climb up the turnbuckle quickly...

...but Hinata followed her up the turnbuckle as well and grabbed Kiva...

_**...AND PROCEEDED TO HIT A TOP-ROPE GENTLE**** SLAM!**_

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "A FUCKIN' GENTLE SLAM FROM THE TOP ROPE! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

"THAT HINATA JUST LIKELY PULLED THIS VICTORY OUT OF HER ASS!" Sarge exclaimde.

Kiva was laid out as Hinata managed to hook the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

MANDY BREAKS UP THE PIN AT THE LAST SECOND!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted. "MANDY HAS SOMEHOW SAVED THIS MATCH!"

"YES! THE REDS ARE STILL IN THIS THING!" Sarge cheered.

Mandy went to pick up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly grabbed her leg and brought her down on the mat, and immediately locked in the Kyuubi Lock! The crowd went wild as Mandy was flailing around, crying out in pain as Hinata wrenched at her ankle! The crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!" as Mandy clawed at the mat, refusing to give in! Mandy tried to crawl towards the ropes...

...but Hinata suddenly grapevines the leg! Mandy cried out in intense pain as Hinata tightened the hold! Mandy didn't know how much she could take! Mandy pulled at her hair for several moments before attempting to crawl towards the ropes with Hinata in tow! With every inch made, Hinata tightened the hold even more! Growling in pain, Mandy reached out her hand towards the ropes...

...she was almost there...

...just fingertips awaaaaaayyyy...

...MANDY GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"YES! YES! YES! Mandy is saved! The Red still live in this match!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Can you get any more ridiculous, Sarge?" Church asked exasperatedly.

Hinata was forced to let go of the hold by the ref and backed away from Mandy as the evil girl used the ropes to stand up with her leg hurt. Once she was up, Hinata ran at Mandy, but Mandy Back Body Dropped her over the top rope! Hinata landed on the apron though, and turned Mandy around before hitting a hard right to the face! Mandy was stunned as Hinata proceeded to climb up the nearest turnbuckle, and once she was on top...

...MANDY SUDDENLY PUSHED HER OFF! HINATA CRASHES DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE!

"OH SHIT!" Church winced. "That was a nasty fall if I've ever seen one!"

"And you can say goodbye to Hinata in this match!" Sarge stated.

Mandy panted heavily as she leaned against the ropes before turning to Kiva, who was still down from the Top-Rope Gentle Slam. Mandy limped towards the future girl and picked her up...

...AND KIVA NAILS THE XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"DAMMIT! THE XLR JUST KNOCKED MANDY INTO NEXT WEEK!" Sarge stated.

Mandy fell onto her back completely out of it! Kiva crawled towards Mandy and weakly hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And that's ballgame, people!" Church said.

**("Megas XLR Theme" by Ragtime Revolutionaries)**

The crowd was cheering loudly as Kiva slowly sat up, exhausted as hell as the ref knelt down and raised her hand in victory. The future girl slowly stood up and leaned against the ropes, raising a hand in a rock sign for her victory.

"Man, what an amazing Fatal 4-Way Match!" Church stated. "These four women gave it their all and in translated to an exciting, fast-paced match! But in the end, Kiva snags the victory and furthers herself up the ladder!"

"Dammit, I wanted Mandy or Daisy to win!" Sarge stated. "Kiva didn't deserve to win! No way in hell! A dirty Blue like her shouldn't have won!"

"Would you just stop acting nonsensical for once and appreciate this match?!" Church questioned. "Seriously, it gets annoying."

Daisy slowly walked up the ramp a scowl on her face to the back, while Hinata just looked at Kiva with a smile on her face before clapping for Kiva's victory and leaving as well. Mandy just growled under her breath as she came to and walked away, cursing the fact that she got pinned. Kiva stood tall on the turnbuckle as she raised her arm in victory.

"Why couldn't a Red win? Why? Why?" Sarge despaired.

"Kiva has come out on top here, and there is no doubt her stock has just risen here in UCA!" Church stated. "If this keeps up, we may just have a future Women's Champion on our hands!"

* * *

_(Promo)_

_For some people, this Sunday is about claiming their destiny..._

_Shows Scourge hitting the Spear on Jak and Fox before standing tall with his cocky smirk. and then Red hitting the Poke-Flow and then holding up three fingers._

_"And no doubt about, I'm going to outsmart and outwrestle those two buffoons on my way to the Royal Rumble match, which I will for the second time!" Scourge stated._

_"And at Royal Reckoning, I'm going to be only the second person in wrestling history, alongside Steve Austin, and first in Fiction Wrestling, to win three Rumble Matches." Red proclaimed._

_It is about fulfilling a dream that they have worked for..._

_Shows Crash nailing the Crash Landing on Takua, and the Wumpa Twist on Hope, and then Senji hitting the Invisible Black on Red before raising his Hardcore Title._

_"And with that launch, I will win the Royal Rumble, and become World Champion at Final Clash!" Senji stated._

_It is about reaching a new level and becoming the absolute best..._

_Shows Bowser hitting the Bowser Bomb on Crash and snarling down at him, and then Jason Krueger hitting the Absolute Destruction on Fox before smirking evilly at the camera._

_"I am the "King of the Koopas"! I am one of gaming's greatest villains! If Force won't give me the title shot I deserve, then I will take it myself!" Bowser exclaimed._

_"I will win the Royal Rumble match! I will go on to main event Final Clash! I will become the World Heavyweight Champion! I will rule all of UCA with an iron fist!" Jason sated._

_For these men, it is about starting a path to greatness with one monumental victory..._

_Shows Ben hitting the Omni-Slam on Pit, Johnny Cage hitting the Caged Fury on Sly, Sly hitting the Honor Among Thieves on Cage, Starforce Megaman with the Giga Crush on Chief, and Naruto hitting the Nine-Tails Destroyer on Jason._

_...but for one man, it is about reclaiming his greatness from a fierce rival..._

_Shows Sonic's return to UCA to the anger of Mario, and staring down the red plumber in the ring._

_It is about gaining retribution and vengeance for all that was done to him..._

_Shows Sonic's injury at the hands of the Mushroom Kingdom at the hands of the Mushroom Kingdom, and then him standing in the ring._

_"I have never been more focused or dead set on something that I am right now ending Mario! Mario's reign of terror of UCA has gone on long enough! And I'm going to be the crack that causes it all to come falling down!" Sonic proclaimed._

_It is about ending the reign of terror of one man that has gone on for too long..._

_Mario stands off with Sonic and speaks._

_"We are finally going to settle the score we have had going on for 20 years! A score that has gone on throughout so many other companies! And trust me when I say...I WILL BE THE VICTOR OF OUR WAR!" Mario shotued._

_And at Royal Reckoning, the Path to Final Clash..._

_Shows Mario and Sonic in a staredown and then multiple opponents fighting each other in the ring, hitting each other with their finishers and then throwing them over the top rope._

_...begins._

_("My Turn" by Hoobastank)_

**_Universal Character Association Presents: Royal Reckoning_**

_Who will be the ones to claim the greatness they seek so much?_

* * *

The screen goes back to the backstage hallways, where the Titantron shows a split screen of Team 2D on the right and the Elric on the left walking to the ring. Team 2D had cocky, eager smirks on their faces, while the Elrics had serious, determind expressions.

"It's time for the tag team match we've all been waiting for!" Church said. "A match between, as decided by the FWAs voting, the two top tag teams in Fiction Wrestling today."

"These two teams have been going at it for weeks now, and now their rivalry has even extended to Animated!" Sarge stated. "And with Royal Rumble spots on the line, this match has a lot riding on it!"

"It's arguably the best tag team rivalry going today, and a new chapter is going to be written in it right now!" Church stated.

* * *

The ring announcer stood in the middle of the ring as the bell rang several times before he spoke.

"The following tag team contest is a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall!"

_**Get Up! Get Up! Get Up! Drop the Bombshell!**_

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Grey and brown pyro went off on the stage, andthe crowd booed loudly as Tom and Jerry came out onto the stage, raising their hands and forming the V sign with their fingers. After a bit of posing and whatnot, the cat and mouse gave each other high-fives before throwing their hands out to pyro from the stage. The two made their way down the stage and slid into the ring and climbed up opposite turnbuckles, raising their hands up and forming the "V" sign with them shouting "Time for Non-Stop Violence!"

"Introducing first, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Tom and Jerry are one of the most decorated teams here in Fiction Wrestling!" Church said. "Between UCA, UWE, and ECW, they are SIXTEEN-TIME Tag Team Champions! The second most in Fiction Wrestling history! There's no denying they are legends in this craft!"

"Trained by the legendary 2D Power Trip, Sylvester Cat and Big Bad Pete, who they will induct into the Animated Hall of Fame, Team 2D has shown everyone just how good they are!" Sarge stated. "Which is why the Elrics stand no chance against such a decorated team!"

"Team 2D is certainly one of the best teams ever, but they will have their hands full with a determined pair of brothers tonight!" Church said.

_**Can You Remember My Name as I Flow Through Your Life?**_

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep** **Purple)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Ed and Al came out from the back, and they raised their arms in the air, grey blasts of pyro going off on the sides of the stage. The two brothers made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. They pumped their fists into the air one more before staring down Tom and Jerry, who returned the glares with ones just as fierce.

"And their opponents, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in it a combined weight of 426. lbs, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

"The Elrics have become a decorated tag team in their own right in this business." Church said. "They are currently the only team to hold two different Tag Titles, holding the AWF and CASZ Tag Team Titles at the same time. They won the Tag Team of the Year Award not too long ago, and are now looking to cement themselves as among the best today by beating Team 2D!'

"But Team 2D has had their number no doubt!" Sarge said happily. "Team 2D beat the Elrics a few weeks ago, and they pinned them at the FWAs! The Elrics just aren't as good as Team 2D and will likely get their asses beaten tonight!"

"Never count the Elrics out, because when you do, they pull off the unthinkable!" Church said. "This is going to be one hell of a rematch, no doubt!"

It was decided that Jerry and Al would start things off and Tom and Al got on the turnbuckles as the ref rang the bell. Jerry and Al slowly circled the ring before meeting each other in a lock-up. They struggled against each other for a moment before Al grabbed Jerry in a Side Headlock and hit a Headlock Takedown. Al wrenched the head with the Headlock, but Jerry suddenly wrapped his legs around Al's head, forcing him to let go. Al kipped out of the potentially dangerous hold and the two scrambled to their feet, with Al catching Jerry with a kick. Al whipped Jerry into the ropes and went for a Back Body Drop, but Jerry leaped over him. Jerry bounced off the ropes towards Al as the alchemist turned around, and the alchemist caught him with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Jerry held his taiblone, and that allowed Al to hit an STO on him. Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Al picked up Jerry and hit a Snap Suplex on him. Al then climbed up the nearest corner and once on top waited as Jerry got to his feet and Al dived off towards him! Jerry moved out of the way, and Al managed to land on his feet, but Jerry suddenly nailed a Jumping Reverse Bulldog out of nowhere!

"Al went to the air too quickly, and he paid the price for it!" Church said.

"Jerry could see that coming a mile away!" Sarge stated. "As if a dirtbag like him could catch Jerry off-guard!"

Jerry picked up Al and nailed a Scoop Slam on Al before bouncing off the ropes and landing a Leg Drop across the neck. Jerry with the cover! 1...2...Al kicks out! Jerry picks up Al, but but Al broke free and nailed a hard right to the face of Jerry, stunning him. Al bounced off the ropes and back to Jerry, but the mouse caught Al with a Jumping High Knee. Jerry tagged in Tom and the two waited as Al got up and turned towards, and the two nailed a Double Side Effect! The crowd booed as Tom made the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Tom picked up Al and nailed Snake Eyes across the turnbuckle, and Tom bounced off the ropes as Al staggered out of the corner. Tom nails a HUGE clothesline to the alchemist before picking him up and landing a Reverse Suplex! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Tom picked up Al and placed him against the corner before climbing up the second ropes and began delivering punches to him! 1...2...3...4...5...6...After the sixth punch, Al suddenly grabbed Tom and nailed a sick Powerbomb on him! It's bridged into a pin! 1...2...Kick out by Tom!

"Damn what a Powerbomb from Al!" Church said. "Didn't know he could pull that off!"

"Yes, but Tom shows the scumbag they just can't win!" Sarge stated.

Tom held his neck in pain and Al crawled over to his corner to tag in Ed! The crowd cheered as Ed entered and when Tom stood up, he was knocked down by a dropkick from Ed! Tom stood up once more, but got a Step-Up Enziguri to the skull for his troubles! Tom stood in delayed fashion, and that allowed Ed to grab him and nail a Release Dragon Suplex! Tom held his neck as Ed made the cover! 1...2...Tom kicks out! Ed picked Tom up and tried to go for a Neckbreaker, but Tom got out of it and pushed Ed into the ropes. Ed bounced off them...

...and into a Big Boot from Tom! Ed is laid out as Tom rubs his neck before picking Ed up. He lifted Ed onto his shoulder for a Powerslam, but Ed wiggled out of it and landed behind Tom, grabbing Tom's head and nailing an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker and then a Neckbreaker! Ed makes the cover!

1...

2...

Jerry comes in and breaks the count!

"Jerry doesn't want to take the chance and breaks the pin!" Church said.

"Yes! Smart! Team 2D have to make sure they don't lose no matter what!" Sarge stated.

Ed stood up with an angry expression as Jerry backed up into his corner. Jerry smirked as he got onto his apron, and Ed scoffed before turning his attention back to Tom. He picked Tom up, but the cat suddenly got behind him, grabbed him in a Full Nelson, and nailed a Full Nelson Bomb big time! Tom with the cover! 1...2...

...No! Ed kicks out! Tom gets up and rubs his neck before tagging in Jerry. Jerry got on the top turnbuckle, with Tom grabbing his body. Ed slowly got up to his feet and turned around...

...and Tom threw Jerry at Ed! Jerry lands a Crossbody on Ed as a result, and makes the cover!

1...

2...

No! Ed kicks out!

Jerry picked up Ed and whipped him into the corner and hit a Running Dropkick on Ed there! The alchemist staggered out of the corner and Jerry bounced off the ropes nailed a Running Bulldog on him! Jerry waited for Ed to get up and once he did, Jerry grabbed his head from behind and tried to go for the Saving Grace, but Ed quickly spun of the hold in time! Jerry went for a clothesline, but Ed ducked it and nailed a Savate Kick on Jerry that sent the mouse out of the ring! Tom entered the ring and tried to go for Ed, but the alchemist sidestepped and threw Tom out of the ring next to Jerry. Al got into the ring and stood next to his brother, the two waiting for Team 2D to stand on the outside. The brothers bounced off the ropes towards the duo...

...AND HIT DUAL SUICIDE DIVES ON THE CAT AND MOUSE!

"And stereo Suicide Dives from the brothers!" Church said. "Ed and Al just went flying!"

"Oh, if only they crashed and burned horribly..." Sarge sighed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ed and Al stood up and raised their fists before Ed grabbed Jerry and threw him back into the ring. Ed slide back in and made the cover!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out!

Ed dragged Jerry to his corner and tagged in Al who had gotten on the apron. Al climbed to the top as Ed spread out Jerry's legs...Al lands a Diving Leg Drop at the same time Ed nails a Double Leg Drop across the abdomen! Al hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Jerry kicks out at 2.9! Al picked up Jerry and quickly landed a Side Suplex on the mouse! Al lifted Jerry up and whipped him into the corner, and then followed him in. Al leaped forward and nailed a Jumping Corner Clothesline, which led to Jerry falling out of the corner. Al climbed up to the turnbuckle, and waited for Jerry to stand up...Jerry turned around,..

...Al dived off towards Jerry...

...JERRY CATCHES HIM WITH A DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER!

"Holy crap!" Church said. "Where the fuck did that come from?!"

"Yes! Now only if his stomach was damaged beyond repair!" Sarge stated.

Al held his stomach in pain as Jerry made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

AL KICKS OUTS AT 2.9!

Jerry frowned as he picked up Al and tried to whip him into the ropes, but Al reversed and whipped him instead. Al bent for a Back Body Drop as Jerry bounced back, but Jerry stopped in front of him and kicked him in the chest. Al shot to a standing position, and Jerry tried to go a Jumping Complete Shot, but Al pushed him away. Jerry landed on his feet, and was kicked in the gut by Al, who grabbed his head and ran towards the turnbuckle...

...Al climbed up the turnbuckle and flipped over Jerry...

...Jerry manages to stay on his feet avoiding the Armor Changer! Al lands on his feet and gets a Superkick to the jaw thanks to Jerry! Al falls to the ground stunned and Jerry quickly climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking for something big. Ed runs across the apron to stop him, but Jerry catches him with a right hand, causing Ed to stagger back across the apron. Suddenly, Al kipped up and climbed up the turnbuckle and grabbed Jerry's head...

...AND LANDS A TOP-ROPE DDT!

"AH FUDGE BUCKETS!" Sarge exclaimed. "Jerry may be unconscious after that!"

"And Al's going to go for the pin!" Church said.

Jerry is laid out as Al hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

TOM DRAGS AL OFF BY THE LEG FROM THE OUTSIDE!

The crowd boos loudly as Al looks at Tom stunned, and the cat just gave him the middle finger. and Ed runs across the apron and goes for a Seated Senton on Tom, but the cat caught Ed in mid-air, and suddenly hits a Falling Powerbomb on the padded concrete. The crowd went "Ooooohhhh" as Ed's body bounced off the ground, and Al looked appalled, until he was Dropkicked in the head from behind by Jerry! Al fell down as Jerry was still slightly out of it but managed to grab Al in an Inverted Facelock, drag him to the middle of the ring and lift him up...

...AND PLANT HIM WITH THE SAVING GRACE!

"Saving Grace!" Church exclaimed. "Jerry got all of it!"

"Alphonse..." Sarge began.

Jerry managed to hook Al's leg.

1...

...

2...

...

AL KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit!" Sarge cursed.

Jerry looked frustrated as he stood up and began stomping on Al for several moments before dragging him to his corner and tagging in Tom. The two lifted Al up and whipped him into the ropes, and nailed him with a Double Hip Toss followed by Double Elbow Drops to the heart! Tom made the cover as Jerry got on the apron!

1...

2..

Al kicks out at 2.7!

Tom picks up Al and whips him into the ropes, and catches him on the way back with a Samoan Drop! Tom lifts Al up and hits a few punches to the alchemist's head before whipping him into the corner and rushing at him, but Al caught him with an elbow. Al then leaped onto the turnbuckle for a Springboard, but Tom suddenly placed his head between Al's legs and backed out of the corner with Al sitting on his shoulders. Once in the middle of the ring, Tom threw Al off his shoulders...

...AND NAILED AN ELECTRIC CHAIR FACEBUSTER! Al bounced off the mat and onto his back, and Tom bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton Splash on Al! Cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Al rolls the shoulder out!

"Damn, that Electric Chair Facebuster looked nasty!" Church stated. "It nearly got Tom the win!"

"It SHOULD have gotten Tom the win!" Sarge stated. "These Elrics should be done for since they are such dirtbags!"

Tom looked a bit angry as he picked up Al, but was suddenly nailed with a Sit-Out Jawbreaker from Al! Tom backed up to the ropes holding his jaw before moving forward and was nailed with a Dropkick to the jaw from Al! Al crawled over to Tom and hooked the leg! 1...2...NO! Tom kicks out at 2.8! Al panted as he picked up Tom and nailed a few Forearms before nailing a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! With Tom laid out, Al leaped at ropes, and landed a Springboard Leg Drop on the cat! Al dragged Tom to the nerest corner, and got on the apron and climbed the corner. Once on to, Al stood up, before diving off for the Shooting Star Press...

...Tom rolls out of the way! Al manages to land on his feet, but stumbles forward...

...INTO A CUTTER FROM TOM!

"Cutter out of nowhere!" Church said. "Cutter out of nowhere!"

"Stick a knife in him, he's done!" Sarge said.

Tom turned Al over and covered him!

1...

...

2...

...

AL KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Al says "Hell no" and kicks that motherfucking knife away!" Church stated.

"Damn, I really wanted to stick that knife in him!" Sarge said sadly.

Tom looked frustrated as he pulled at his fur before picking up Al and dragging him to his corner, tagging in Jerry. The two got into position, and Tom lifted Al up in a Back Suplex, while Jerry grabbed his head...

...Al suddenly elbows Jerry in the side of the head, dazing the mouse and causing him to let go! Al struggled in Tom's grip until he grabbed Tom's head, and planted the cat with a Bull dog out of nowhere! The crowd was cheering loudly as Jerry regained himself as Al stood up, and went for a clothesline on Al, but the alchemist ducked it! Al turned around...

...and was nailed with a Step-Up Enziguri to the side of the head! Jerry fell to the ground along with Al as the three were laid out, and the crowd suddenly roared as Ed managed to finally get onto the apron, and reached his hand out for a tag, begging for his brother to move. Eventually, Al stirred and began crawling towards his brother.

"Al's looking for the hot tag!" Church stated. "This tag could change everything!"

"Jerry! Tom! Camera guy! Somebody! Stop him!" Sarge begged.

Al inched closer and closer to Ed, who was itching to get tagged in. Suddenly, Jerry managed to come to and got on his knees, just to see Al mere inches from Edward. With a sense of urgency, Jerry ran and leaped at Al...

...AL LEAPS FORWARD AND MAKES THE TAG! The crowd pops loudly as Ed gets in the ring as Jerry gets up, and he takes the mouse take down with a clothesline with his flesh arm! Jerry got back up only to be taken down with another clothesline, and Ed followed it up with a Dropkick tot he jaw as the mouse got up! Jerry rolled over to the corner and got up to his feet, only for Ed to run and leap at him, and hit an impressive Monkey Flip on him! Ed then wasted no time in climbing the corner, and once on top, dived off, landing a Diving Elbow Drop across the heart! Ed stood up and yelling out intensity as the crowd chanted "Ed! Ed! Ed!"

"Ed is on fire right now!" Church stated. "He's just kicking all kinds of ass right now!"

"Jerry, do something!" Sarge begged. "You can't let this Elric win!"

Ed stalked Jerry as the mouse slowly stumbled onto his feet. The mouse turned around, and Ed hooked him up for Equivalent Exchange! Jerry suddenly elbowed him in the side of the head, dazing him and forcing him to let go. Jerry then hooked him up out of nowhere for the Mouse Trap (Cobra Clutch Bulldog)! He lifted him up...

...and Ed got out of it and landed behind Jerry! Jerry turned around, but Ed caught him, and planted him with a Situout Side Slam Spinebuster! Ed has the cover!

1...

2...

Tom breaks up the pin in time!

"Tom saves the match and their chance at the Rumble!" Church said.

Tom stood up, and was immediately hit with a Spinning Wheel Kick from a recovered Al! Al rolled onto the apron and stood on it, grasping the ropes as Tom made his way to his feet! Al springboarded off the ropes and towards Tom...

...Tom caught him in mid-air in Powerbomb-position! Al looked stunned and horrified as Tom ran forward, and threw Al against the corner in a Corner Powerbomb! Al staggered out of the corner dazed, and was nailed with a Big Boot right to the face from Tom! Al rolled out of the ring as Tom waved off Al before turning around...

...INTO AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESELINE FROM ED! The crowd exploded as Tom was laid out and rolled out of the ring! Ed stood up and saw Jerry standing up near the corner. Ed prepared his arm, and ran forward at Jerry, going for the Automail Clothesline...Jerry ducks it! Ed goes crashing into the corner chest-first, and staggered backwards out of it. Jerry hooked him up from behind...

...AND HITS THE MOUSE TRAP!

"MOUSE TRAP! MOUSE TRAP!" Church stated. "JERRY GOT ALL OF IT!"

"YES! All is right now! Ed..." Sarge said.

Jerry turned Ed over and hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

ED KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"ED KICKED OUT! ED REFUSES TO DIE!" Church stated.

Jerry looked shocked before getting up angrily and arguing with the ref, who insisted it was just two. Frustrated, Jerry got on the apron and climbed the corner, waiting for Ed to get up once he was on top. The alchemist got to his feet and the mouse dived off...

...Ed catches him by the legs! Jerry's eyes are wide as he lands on the mat back-first and he tries to get out of Ed's hold, but Ed refuses to let go and slowly turns Jerry over...

...AND LOCKS IN A BOSTON CRAB!

"BOSTON CRAB!" Church said. "AND IT'S LOCKED IN LIKE HELL!"

"NO! DON'T TAP! DON'T TAP TO AN ELRIC OF ALL PEOPLE!" Sarge shouted.

Jerry screamed in pain as Ed applied the hold on the mouse! Jerry clawed at the mat as much as he could as he tried to move himself towards the ropes, but Ed would not budge as he pulled back on the legs even more! Jerry cried out as he pulled at his mouse ears, Ed shouting "Tap out, you damn rodent! Tap out!" Ed wrenched the hold as tightly as he could...

...AND TOM COMES IN, KICKING ED IN THE GUT AND HITTING A DDT! Ed is laid out as Jerry is lies on the mat, and Tom lays down in exhaustion. Panting, Tom got up and picked Ed up to his feet...

...ED PLANTS TOM WITH EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE OUT OF NOWHERE! The crowd explodes as Tom is laid out on the mat as Ed sits up, sweat across his forehead! Standing up, Ed picks up Jerry and whips him into the ropes! Ed goes for the Autmoail Clothesline as he comes back, but Jerry ducks it, and grabs the arm...

...and plants Ed with an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Jerry quickly gets up and hits a Standing Moonsault for good measure! The cover!

1...

...

2...

...

AL COMES IN AND BREAKS THE COUNT!

"It's Al this time with the save for his team!" Church stated.

"Come on Team 2D, dash these fools' Rumble dreams!" Sarge cheered.

Al picked Jerry up to his feet and struck him with several forearms to the face, dazing the mouse greatly. Al then backed up a bit, and went for a Trouble in Paradise-like kick, but Jerry ducks it! Al lands on his feet, and Jerry plants him with a Neckbreaker Slam as soon as he does! Al rolls to the side of the ring, holding his neck, and Jerry picks up the downed Ed. He lifts him up and places his feet across the top rope, grabbing the head...

...Ed suddenly begins to hit Jerry in the gut, stunning him! He hits Jerry a few more times before getting his feet back on the mat and pushing Jerry away! Jerry ran back towards Ed, but Ed catches him and hooks him up...

...AND HITS THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! Jerry is laid out as Ed stands on his feet, feeling the adrenaline! Going to one of the corners, he prepped up as he waited for Jerry to get to his feet! Jerry slowly begin to stir and got up, Tom making his way to his feet behind him a few feet away! Once Jerry was up, Ed ran at Jerry, throwing his automail arm forward...

...Jerry suddenly lifts him up by his legs...

...Tom jumps up and grabs his head on the way down...

**_...NON-STOP VIOLENCE_****_ CONNECTS!_**

"MY GOD, NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" Church shouted. "TEAM 2D NAIL THEIR LEGENDARY FINISHER!"

"AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE, DIRTBAGS!" Sarge stated. "Elrics..."

Ed bounced off the mat onto his back and Jerry quickly hooks the leg!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**AL RUNS IN AND BREAKS UP THE** **COUNT!**_

"You Just Got...WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS SHOULD BE OVER!" Sarge screamed.

"IT IS NOT OVER! AL HAS JUST SAVED THEIR ROYAL RUMBLE CHANCES BIG-TIME!" Church exclaimed.

Al begins to hammer a bit on Jerry before Tom picks him up, kicks him in the gut, and plants him with a Snap DDT! Angry, Tom decided to finish off Al as he picked up the Elric and lifted him onto his shoulders! Backing up a bit, Tom ran for the Feline Frenzy, but Al got out of it and landed behind Tom! The Elric leaned against the ropes, and Tom ran at him, but Al pulled the ropes down, causing Tom to go over them and down to the outside! Al had no time to check his work as Jerry came in and took him down with a clothesline! Jerry pounds on Al with hard rights, pissed he didn't get the pin earlier! He picks up Al, and goes for a Backstabber...

...Al hangs onto the ropes! Jerry falls to the mat and rolls onto his feet! Jerry stands up to face Al once more...

...AND GETS TAKEN DOWN WITH A BACKSTABBER FROM ED! Jerry is laid out as Ed tells his brother to go up top! Al gets on the apron and climbs up to the top as Ed drags Jerry to the corner and places him in the Neckbreaker position! Al stands up on top as Ed nods at him...

...Al dives off for a Top-Rope Splash...

...Ed falls down for the Neckbreaker...

**_...AND THEY HIT THE FULLMETAL__ ALCHEMIST (Skulls N' Bones)!_**

"F! M! A!" Church screamed. "FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CONNECTS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

Jerry is laid out as Al gets off Jerry and Ed hooks the legs!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**TOM PULLS ED OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!**_

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church said. "THIS MATCH-UP HAS BEEN SAVED AGAIN! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR EITHER OF THESE TEAMS TO WIN?!"

Tom kicked Ed in the head, but Al grabbed the ropes, and flung him over the ropes for a Corkscrew Plancha on Tom...TOM MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Al crashes down onto the outside stomach-first, prompting an "Ooooohhh" from the crowd. Al holds his abdomen in pain until Tom picks him up and Irish Whips him face-first into the steel steps, knocking them over! Al is laid out as Tom smirked at his work before turning to Ed...

...AND GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! The crowd came unglued as Tom was laid out and Ed panted while on his knees before getting on the apron. Jerry, now up, suddenly nailed Ed in the face with a Forearm, stunning him. He grabbed Ed by the head, and pulled him over the top rope until his feet were placed on them...

...ROPE-HUNG NECKBREAKER ON ED!

"OH SHIT! Did you see the way Ed's neck landed?!" Church said.

"Yes, and it was GLORIOUS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed was folded up like an accordion and Jerry pulled him for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

ED KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

Jerry sat up, now nearly losing it as he couldn't get the pin! Jerry stood up and stomped on the Elric a few times before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes! Jerry went for a Forearm Smash as he came back, but Ed ducked it! Ed bounced off the ropes as Jerry turned around...

..AUTOMAIL CLOTHES-NO! Jerry ducks it and grabs Ed from behind in a waistlock, pushing him into the ropes before rolling him up in a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

ED KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Ed scrambled to his feet, and was greeted by a Superkick from Jerry! Ed fell to the mat and rolled over to near the ropes. Jerry fell to his knees exhausted, but eventually managed to stand up. He waited for Ed to get back to his feet, and once the alchemist did, Jerry ran at him for the final blow...

...ED LIFTS HIM AND FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Jerry falls to the mat holding his chest in pain as Ed tried to remain on his feet! jerry stumbled onto his feet, as Ed bounced off the ropes! Jerry turned around...

_**...AND ED FINALLY HITS THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON JERRY!**_

"HE GOT IT!" Church said. "ED GETS THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON JERRY!

"NO! NO! NO! KICK OUT DAMMIT! KICK OUT!" Sarge screamed.

Jerry is laid out as Ed falls to the mat exhausted before crawling over to Jerry and draping an over him!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_3!_**

"IT'S OVER! THE ELRICS HAVE WON!" Church exclaimed.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Here are your winners, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

The crowd was thunderous with cheers as Ed rolled off of Jerry and laid on the mat beside him, panting like crazy before slowly raising an arm up in triumph as he laid on the mat. Eventually, he slowly rolled out of the ring and to the outside, where he grabbed his brother Alphose and lifted him up. Ed placed Al's arm around his shoulders and backed up the ramp with him, tired as hell.

"The Elrics pulled it off!" Church stated. "The Elrics have finally managed to beat Team 2D! And with this victory, they have punched their ticket to the Royal Rumble, with Team 2D left by the wayside!"

"The Elrics can't beat Team 2D! That's not possible!" Sarge exclaimed. "Is the world ending? Are we all going to die?! Save me please!"

"No, the world's not ending, you dumbass!" Church said.

Jerry and Tom begin to stir in the ring and outside, respectively, and Tom managed to lean on the apron while Jerry managed to get to a sitting position. The two wondered what just happened until they saw the Elrics standing on the ramp with tired, but happy smirks on their faces as Ed held Al up. The cat and mouse soon knew what happened as growled in anger as the Elrics made their way to the back, with Tom pounding his mat while Jerry screamed in anger.

"Oh man, Team 2D is PISSED!" Church said. "The Elrics may have won this battle, but this war is FAR from over!"

"Of course it is!" Sarge stated. "No way in hell are Team 2D going to let this injustice stand! Mark my words, they will get payback!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows the locker room of the Sonic Heroes, where we see Sonic stretching and warming up for his upcoming match with Luigi. Suddenly, Amy entered the room and walked up behind Sonic, a worried expression on her face.

"Sonic..." Amy said softly.

"Yeah Amy, what's up?" Sonic said swiftly, not looking at her as he continued to stretch.

"Sonic...I'm getting really worried about you." Amy stated with a sad look in her eyes.

Sonic stopped his stretching and stood straight up, looking at Amy with a confused expression. "Why are you worried about me, Amy?" He questioned. "I mean, I'm going to kick that little irrelevant, green plumber's ass in just a few moments, and then I'm going to take the World Title from that damn Mario! I'm going to make him suffer for everything he has done to me, and for what he did to my friends these past few weeks in our Last Man Standing, before taking away the one thing he cherishes more than anything, the UCA World Heavyweight Championship! That is payback that we can ALL enjoy! So why would you be worried about me when all that is going to happen?"

"Because...you've been acting so different lately, Sonic." Amy told him. "Ever since last week, you've become so deadly serious! You've become so hellbent on taking down Mario and making him suffer, like that's the one thing that matters to your right now! There's no joke, no cocky, but happy grin like you always have, no laid-back attitude! Just a serious attitude that is actually scaring me Sonic! I'm starting to think those few weeks you were happy and grinning when you came back were just a front to keep me and the others! This attitude that you have right now...it just isn't the Sonic I know so well! I am so worried that you're becoming something you are not, Sonikku."

"Amy..." Sonic said softly. The hedgehog sighed and cupped Amy's cheek. "I'm sorry for making you worry Amy. I understand that I may be acting different from how I usually am, but there's no way I can be the laid-back Sonic for this situation. That Mario and I have had a long, twenty-year rivalry where we have had many great matches, but this time he has made things very personal. He broke my leg, he took away six months of my career, he cost me the World Title, he cost Tails and Knuckles the World Title, and especially, he insulted YOU straight to my face. I may be laid-back normally, but I am also a man, and as a man, I cannot let Mario get away with what he has done! I cannot forgive him EVER! I can't be how I usually am for this, Amy, but I promise to do all in my power to take down the fat, red plumber once and for all! And once I do, we call go out to celebrate in Chicago over my World Title victory, and the utter defeat of Mario!"

Amy remained silent for a few moments before nodding. "Okay, I understand Sonic." Amy said. "Make sure to give Luigi, as well as Mario Sunday, a few good shots for me...And be careful, Sonic."

"I will be, Amy." Sonic nodded. He gave Amy a peck on the lips. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go kick some plumber ass around a bit."

Sonic left Amy in the locker room and began walking down the hallway, determined as hell on his upcoming match.

* * *

"Sonic is perhaps more focused than I have ever seen him before!" Church stated. "Sonic is ready to take the World Title this Sunday!"

"He may be ready, but he will no doubt fail!" Sarge stated. "That Blue abomination will realize why Mario is the Greatest Champion Ever..Of All Time!"

"Well I think Mario is in a shit load of trouble in six days!" Church said. "The Mushroom Kingdom is banned from ringside, and they won't be able to bail Mario out once he's in deep trouble!"

"Mario doesn't need the Mushroom Kingdom to win!" Sarge stated. "He'll destroy that unholy Blue rodent this Sunday...that's if Luigi doesn't kick his ass first!"

"Yeah, it should be Luigi who's likely to get his ass kicked!" Church stated. "We'll see if Luigi has any chance of actually slowing Sonic down en route to Royal Reckoning!"

"The following contest is your main event of the evening and is scheduled for one fall."

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd booed as Luigi came out to the music, a cocky smirk on his face he looked out towards before waving out his index fingers as he raised his arms before making his way down the ramp, taunting the fans near the ramp before sliding into the ring and climbing the turnbuckle, pointing his thumbs at him as if saying he was going to win.

"Introducing first, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 229 lbs. Luigi!"

"This isn't the first time we're seeing Luigi tonight!" Church stated. "Earlier, he accompanied Yoshi for his match with Knuckles, and proceeded to attack Tails after the match! This is Sonic's chance to get payback!"

"How can Sonic even hope to face Luigi?!" Sarge stated. "Luigi is the brother of the great Red, Mario! He's a former Intercontinental Champion and a four-time Tag Team Champion with Mario! He's got skill, no doubt!"

"I will not deny that, but do you remember who pinned Luigi's ass last week?" Church said. "Oh yeah, it was Sonic, so balls in Sonic's court here."

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the lights turned blue and moments later, Sonic came out to the roar of the crowd, a very determined and serious expression on his face. He looked out to the crowd and saw a sign that said "Sonic, the Last Man Standing Sunday!" The hedgehog nodded at that sign before running down the ramp at a fast pace before sliding into the ring and then running the ropes several times before skidding to a halt and throwing his fist in the air.

"And his opponent, representing the Sonic Heroes, from Station Square, weighing in at 210 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic is in a state we have rarely seen in him, if ever!" Church stated. "He's out to get retribution and payback for everything Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom has done to him and his friends! And it starts with Luigi!"

"Well sorry to burst that damn Blue's bubble, but there ain't going to be no retribution for him!" Sarge stated. "All he's getting is a shotgun to the damn face!"

"Yeah right, Sarge, but more than likely, he's going to take it to Luigi." Church said. "Luigi will have to bring it all to stand up to Sonic, that's for sure!"

Luigi and Sonic stood in opposite corners until the ref rang the bell and the two met in the middle of the ring. Luigi tried to go for a lock-up, but Sonic got behind him and took him down with a Wakstlock Takedown, swiftly transitioning into a Front Facelock after that! Luigi groaned in pain as Sonic tightened the hold, but Luigi managed to stand up with Sonic in tow. He pushed Sonic back into the ropes before throwing him off to the adjacent ones. Sonic bounced off the ropes and hit Luigi with a Standing Shoulder Block, knocking him down to the mat. Sonic bounced off the ropes once more, but Luigi rolled over onto his belly, and Sonic leaped over him. Luigi stood up as Sonic bounced off the ropes again, and leapfrogged over the incoming hedgehog, but Sonic stopped himself behind Luigi as he landed on the ground. Luigi turned around, and was hit with a Hip Toss from Sonic! Luigi stood back up, but was hit with a Dropkick to the jaw, and when he scrambled back to his feet, he was taken down with a Leg Sweep! Luigi rolled over to the corner and sat against it, stunned as Sonic flashed a smirk at him and gave a "Just Bring It" gesture.

"Sonic is all over Luigi right now!" Church said. "The plumber is getting his ass handed to him!"

"Luigi, kick ass right now!" Sarge stated. "You are being an embarrassment to Reds everywhere!"

Luigi scowled as he stood up and engaged in a lock-up with him! After a bit of struggling, Luigi eventually pushed Sonic back into the corner, keeping up the lock-up! The ref began to count Luigi as the plumber slowly let go of Sonic and backed off...BEFORE NAILING A CHEAP SHOT! The crowd booed loudly as Sonic held his jaw, and Luigi began punching the living daylights out of Sonic before stomping on him viciously! He grabbed Sonic's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner, following him in. Sonic grabbed the ropes when he reached the corner, though, and used the momentum to push himself off the ground and over Luigi. The plumber had caught Sonic in mid-air by the legs, though, and pushed himself over the top rope! Sonic landed on the apron, and Luigi tried to go for him, but Sonic landed a Jumping Head Kick to the skull, causing Luigi to stagger backwards in a daze. Sonic leaped onto the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Dropkick! Sonic makes the cover! 1...2...Luigi kicks out!

"Luigi's little cheap shot didn't get him where he thought it would get him." Church said.

"Oh come on, Luigi, DO SOMETHING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic stood up and waited as Luigi got his feet bent forward, and Sonic went for the Homing Attack (Leg-Drop Bulldog)! Luigi dodged it, and Sonic landed on his feet, until Luigi kicked him in the leg from behind, the formerly injured leg! Sonic fell back-first on the mat, holding his leg in pain. Seeing opportunity, Luigi began stomping on the leg of Sonic as hard as he could before lifting his leg up and landing an Elbow Drop on it! Sonic cried out in pain before being dragged over to near the ropes, and Luigi placed his leg on the bottom rope, leaped up into the air, and dropped his knee across Sonic's leg!

"That damn Luigi is exploiting the formerly broken leg of Sonic!" Church stated. "This isn't good just six days before Royal Reckoning!"

"Yeah, go Luigi!" Sarge cheered. "Break that damn Blue's leg for good!"

Luigi pulled Sonic to the middle of the ring and covered him!

1...

2...

Sonic kicks out at 2.5!

Luigi picked up Sonic, but the hedgehog suddenly nailed him with a right hand! Sonic began hitting hard rights to the face of Luigi, dazing him. Shaking feeling back to his leg, Sonic did his best to bounce off the ropes to Luigi, but Luigi catches him with a Dropkick to the leg! Sonic cried out in pain as he fell to a knee from the attack until Luigi grabbed Sonic and lifted him up...

...AND HIT A SHIN BREAKER! Sonic cried out in pain until Luigi followed up with an Overhead Belly-to-Back Suplex! Sonic was laid out as Luigi made the cover!

1...

2...

Sonic kicked out at 2.6!

"Hah! Sonic trying to be strong, but Luigi is softening him up big time for Mario!" Sarge said. "Regretting this match right now, rodent?!"

Luigi smirked despite the kick out and picked up Sonic, whipping him into the ropes and going for a Back Body Drop as he came back. Sonic stopped in front of Luigi, and rolled him up in a Small Package!

"Small Package! Small Package!" Church said. "This could be it!"

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out at 2.7!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Sonic went for a kick on instinct, but Luigi caught the leg, and after a smirk, proceeded to hit a Dragon Screw on the leg, further hurting it! Sonic laid on the mat groaning in pain, and then Luigi grabbed the leg and locked in a Spinning Toe Hold on the injured leg! Sonic cried out in pain as Luigi tightened the hold as every second passed, shouting "Tap out! Tap out!" The ref asked if Sonic wanted to quit, but Sonic shook his head in refusal, causing Luigi to put more torque, causing Sonic to cry out in pain. Gritting his teeth, Sonic suddenly shot his foot up and hit Luigi in the face. He kicked Luigi in the face a few more times before a final kick caused Luigi to let go and back up a bit. Sonic slowly got to his feet, his leg in a slight limp when Luigi ran at him...

...Sonic sidestepped in time, causing Luigi to crash into the corner! Sonic backed up a bit, shaking feeling back into his leg trying to ignore the pain as Lugi turned around in the corner. Sonic ran as fast as he could...

...AND HITS THE DASH ATTACK (Elijah Express/Running Double High Knee to Cornered Opponent)!

"SONIC WITH THE DASH ATTACK!" Church exclaimed. "Sonic just his patented signature out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, but he used his bad leg! Stupid dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

Luigi fell down to the mat face-first as Sonic held his hurt leg in pain. Eventually, he crawled over to Luigi and turned him over for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out at 2.7!

Sonic sat up and sighed before standing up and lifting Luigi up to his feet. He dragged Luigi to the near the ropes and began delivering hard forearms to the face of Luigi before picking him up and slamming him down with a Body Slam! Sonic ran at and bounced off the ropes, rolling across the mat as he did so, and when he reached Luigi, jumped up and nailed a Rolling Thunder on the plumber! Sonic hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out at 2.5!

Sonic picked up Luigi and dragged him to the middle of the ring, but the plumber kicked his injured leg, causing Sonic to let go of him! Luigi bounced off the ropes and went for clothesline, but Sonic ducked it, and hit a quick Sleeper Slam out of nowhere! Sonic stood up and got on the apron, climbing the corner gingerly because of his hurt leg. Once on top, Sonic waited as Luigi made it to his feet and turned around...

...Sonic dived off...

...AND NAILED A DIVING CROSSBODY!

"Diving Crossbody on Luigi! Shades of his UWE career on that one!" Church said.

"But it can't be enough to win! It can't!" Sarge said.

Sonic hooks the leg on Luigi!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Sonic stood up and lifted Luigi up to his feet and placed him in the Suplex position. He then tried to lift Luigi up, looking for a Suplex, but Luigi flailde his legs around trying to use his weight to stay on the ground. Luigi landed on the ground, and suddenly hooked the leg of Sonic as he grabbed his head...

...AND HITS THE GREEN LIGHTNING! Sonic is laid out as Luigi rolled out onto the apron, and stood on it. Grasping the ropes, Luigi leaped on the ropes, and springboarded off them towards Sonic...

...SONIC ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Luigi crashes stomach-first on the mat, missing the Negative Zone (Springboard Body Splash)! The crowd cheered as Sonic slowly stood up, the pain fading from his leg as he had a serious expression on his face. Luigi managed to get to his feet, but was taken down with a clothesline from Sonic! Luigi got back up, but was taken down with another clothesline! Luigi stood up dazed, but was hit with a HUGE Dropkick from Sonic! Sonic stood up and screaming in intensity and waited for Luigi to get up, who did in a daze. The plumber was kicked in the gut, and Sonic bounced off the ropes to Luigi...

...AND HITS THE HOMING ATTACK (Leg-Drop Bulldog)!

"Sonic nails the Homing Attack!" Church exclaimed. "Sonic is just on fire right now!"

"Oh snickerdoodles, this could be it!" Sarge said.\

Sonic quickly hooks the leg of Luigi!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Sonic sat up and just shrugged at the kickout before standing up and getting on the apron. He grabbed the ropes as he waited for Luigi to stand up, and he springboarded at Luigi, wrapping his legs around the plumber's head for a Springboard Hurricarana...

...Luigi held onto him! He now has Sonic in the Powerbomb position as Sonic flailed around helplessly...

...AND LUIGI HITS A REVERSE POWERBOMB!

"Oh damn, Sonic's face bounces off the mat nastily!" Church stated.

"YES! Thank you Luigi for not being a Grif!" Sarge stated.

Sonic bounced off the mat onto his back and Luigi hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Luigi was angry he didn't get the pin, so he decided to end things and placed Sonic in the Suplex position. He lifted Sonic up for the Luigi Screwdriver, but when he was upside down, Sonic began to flail, wiggle, and struggle in Luigi's grip, making it hard for the plumber to hold onto him. Suddenly, Sonic used all his weight to fall backwards out of Luigi's grip...

...Sonic grabs Luigi's head as he falls...

...AND HITS A FALLING INVERTED DDT ON LUIGI! The crowd is cheering loudly as Luigi is laid out and Sonic pounds the mat as he stands up, and begs Luigi to get up! Sonic is ready as Luigi stumbles onto his feet. Luigi turns around...

...Sonic lifts him onto his shoulders...

...AND HITS THE SONIC DRIVER! The crowd absolutely explodes!

"SONIC DRIVER!"Church exclaimed. "Put this in the books!"

Sonic wasn't done though as Luigi rolled onto his stomach and Sonic dragged him by the leg to the center of the ring. He wrapped his own legs around Luigi's leg, and the wrapped his arms around Luigi's head...

...AND LOCKS IN THE SPEED TRAP (STF)!

"AND LUIGI GETS CAUGHT IN THE SPEED TRAP! Church exclaimed. "SONIC WANTS LUIGI TO SUFFER!"

"OH NO! Now he's going to tap any minute!" Sarge cried.

Luigi's eyes widened as he claws at the mat, trying to escape the hold! But Sonic would not let go as he pulled back the head even more, applying more torque to the hold! Luigi cried out in pain as his hand was raised, shaking uncontrollably...

...MARIO SLIDES IN THE RING AND HITS SONIC WITH A DOUBLE AX HANDLE!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclamed. "MARIO JUST ATTACKED MARIO! HE GOT LUIGI DISQUALIFIED!"

"THAT'S A BETTER ALTERNATIVE THAN LETTING HIS BROTHER TAP!" Sarge stated.

The ref immediately rang the bell for the DQ as Sonic let go of the Speed Trap and Mario began pounding on the blue hedgehog with relentless left and rights to the skull before standing up and began stomping the hell out of him! After several moments of this, he lifted Sonic up and nailed a Facebreaker Knee Smash on Sonic, causing him to stand up in a dazed fashion before being lifted onto Mario's shoulder...

...AND MARIO HITS THE NINTENDOZER ON SONIC!

"MARIO IS JUST ASSAULTING SONIC!" Church said. "HE'S TRYING TO DESTROY SONIC BEFORE ROYAL RECKONING!"

"AND MAKE SURE SONIC IS WEAK FOR SUNDAY!" Sarge stated.

With Sonic laid out, Mario quick;y slid out of the grin and grabbed a chair from ringside. Folding it up, Mario slid back in the ring with it in hand. He readied the chair as he waited for Sonic to get up. The hedgehog managed to come to and slowly got up with his back turned to Mario. Mario grinned eagerly as Sonic turned around...

...Mario swung the chair as hard as he could...

...SONIC DUCKED IT! Mario stumbled forward a bit before turning, AND WAS TACKLED DOWN BY SONIC! With the chair let go, Sonic proceeded to rain down thunderous punches to the skull of Mario, until the plumber rolled them over and began delivering punches to Sonic! The two brawled on the ground for several moments until Mario kicked Sonic off of him and the two scrambled to their feet, and began trading punches with each other in the middle of the ring!

"THINGS ARE BREAKING DOWN IN PHILADELPHIA!" Church exclaimed. "SONIC AND MARIO ARE BEATING THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!"

"THEY CAN'T WAIT TILL SUNDAY!" Sarge shouted. "THEY WANT TO GET AT EACH OTHER NOW!"

After several moment of trading punches, Sonic managed to get the upper hand and began hitting unanswered punches to Mario, backing him into the corner. Once done so, Sonic began delivering a flurry of anger-filled punches to the skull of the plumber before stomping a mudhole in Mario like no tomorrow! With anger in his eyes, Sonic backed up a bit before running forward and nailing the Dash Attack on Mario in the corner! Mario staggered out of the corner, and that allows Sonic to hit the Homing Attack on Mario as well! Sonic screams in intensity, doing a cut-throat gesture before motioning for Mario to get up. Mario stumbled onto his feet, and Sonic lifted him onto this shoulders for the Sonic Driver...

...Luigi makes the save as he pulls Mario off Sonic's shoulder from behind! Sonic turns around, and Luigi tries to throw a punch at Sonic, but Sonice blocks it, lifts Luigi on his shoulders, AND HITS A SECOND SONIC DRIVER ON HIM! Luigi rolls out of the ring from the impact and Sonic throws a fist down as if to say "Good riddance." He turns back to Mario...

...AND GETS A STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL FROM MARIO!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "DID YOU HEAR THAT SICKENING SOUND OF THAT CHAIR BOUNCING OFF SONIC'S SKULL?!"

"YES I DID! AND IT WAS ONE OF THE MOST GLORIOUS THINGS I EVER HEARD!" Sarge stated.

Sonic falls to the mat in a crumpled heap, and Mario stands over him with an absolutely enraged expression, practically seething. Mario then raised the chair, and brought it down on Sonic's body! The crowd goes "Oooohhh" at the impact, but Mario wasn't done! He raised the chair and slammed it on Sonic again! He then did it again! And again! And again! AND AGAIN! MARIO IS SLAMMING THE CHAIR DOWN ON SONIC RELENTLESSLY!

"DAMMIT, MARIO, STOP IT, YOU FUCKER!" Church exclaimed. "ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH DAMMIT!"

Mario paid no heed to those words as after the 11th chair shot, Mario dragged Sonic's body to the nearest corner. With blood pouring from Sonic's skill, Mario placed the chair on top of Sonic's body before getting on the apron and climbing the corner. Once on top, Mario stood on the turnbuckle before diving off...

**...AND HITS A CHAIR-ASSISTED SUPER MARIO SPLASH ON SONIC!**

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "MARIO JUST SANDWICHED SONIC WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, COURTESY OF THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!"

"HAHA, SONIC GETS WHAT HE DESERVES, COURTESY OF THE REDS!" Sarge cheered.

Sonic was absolutely motionless as Mario bounced off Sonic and held his gut in pain. Slowly but surely, Mario got to his feet and after glaring down at the hedgehog, demanded for a mic from ringside and was swiftly given one. Panting a bit, he lifted the mic to his lips as he stared at the downed Sonic...

**_"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"_ **Mario counted, Sonic not moving one bit. _**"Your winner...and STILL...UCA World Heavyweight Champion...SUPER MARIO! This Sunday, Sonic...you are going to find out why I am the Greatest Champion Ever...In six days, I'm going to DESTROY you! You can guarantee**** that!"**_

Mario threw the mic down to the mat as he glared at the prone body of Sonic, walking over to it and placed his foot on the chest of Sonic. He raised his fist into the air, posing in a symbol of victory shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Mario has just left Sonic laying tonight!" Church stated. "Mario has sent a MAJOR statement to Sonic for Sunday: He will not let go of his World Title without a fight!"

"And you can bet your ass that Mario will take down Sonic once and for all this Sunday!" Sarge stated. "The almighty Red will show why he is the Greatest Champion ever!"

"This Last Man Standing match is going to be a war if I've ever seen one!" Church stated. "And damn if it isn't personal as hell!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron, where we see Force the Fox in his office, leaning against his chair with feet propped against the desk, a satisfied smile on his face. Suddenly, Donut appeared in the office with a mic in hand as he stood in front of the desk opposite of Force.

"Force the Fox, it's me Donut!" Donut said. "I'm here to get your word on something! Tonight has been a crazy night for sure, far from the rainbows and unicorns the world should have! I mean, we've had Yoshi show why he is a monster and take down Knuckles, Starforce punting Fox in the skull, Tifa lay down a big pipebomb, a brutal Hardcore match, the Elrics and Team 2D in a classic, and Mario just take out Sonic! And with this being go-home show, I think we would like to hear what you have to say as we head into Royal Reckoning."

Force remained silent for a few moments until he spoke. "I do have something to say. We are just six days from Royal Reckoning, which is one UCA's Big Four PPVs! We've got a stacked card, one of the best I think we've had in a while, and this PPV sets us on the Path to Final Clash!...But it's more than that. It's also our first PPV on FF Television. Even though we've been around since 1990, we've only recently started showing our shows on this network. So Royal Reckoning is also a chance to show the entire Fiction Wrestling world what UCA is all about. It's a chance to show everyone why UCA is one of the top Fiction Wrestling companies out there! To show everyone that when we do a PPV, we do it in style! So this Sunday...expect unpredictability. Expect chaos. Expect feuds to be ended. Rivalries to be born. Expect shocking returns. Oh My God! moments! Simply put, expect the unexpected! Why?"

Force smirked at Donut, a gleam in his eye. "...Because UCA presents a wrestling experience like no other."

* * *

"Force is PUMPED for this Sunday!" Church said. "And who can blame him? ALL OF US are pumped for this Sunday!"

"And with good reason, for Royal Reckoning will be epicness personified in my view!" Sarge stated. "UCA is going to be bringing the house down in six days!"

**("My Turn" by Hoobastank)**

"We like to thank Hoobastank for 'My Turn,' the official theme song for Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "Definitely a theme song that gets you pumped, and at least it's rock-like too!"

"Got that right! Who will get their turn at greatness in Chicago in just six days?" Sarge questioned. "For we got one hell of a card on our hands."

_**Shadow the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**_

"Chicago will witness a battle like no other as Shadow and Chaos collide at Royal Reckoning!" Church said.

"The Ultimate Life Form versus the God of Destruction!" Sarge stated. "That is no doubt a recipe for explosiveness! It won't be just a battle, it will be a goddamn war!"

_**Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match: Toad (c) vs Tidu****s**_

"Can Tidus take the next step towards greatness when he faces Toad in a Ladder Match with the Cruiserweight Title on the line?" Church asked.

"If the FWAs were any indication, this Ladder Match puts the ball in Tidus' court." Sarge said. "But Toad has proven all the naysayer's wrong for months, and I think he'll do it again Sunday!"

_**World Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and**** Yoshi**_

"Tails and Knuckles defend their Tag Team Titles for the first time against the Mushroom Kingdom's Luigi and Yoshi!" Church stated.

"Tails and Knuckles managed to pull off the impossible just weeks ago when they won the titles." Sarge said. "But Luigi has brought in Yoshi to get them back, and after tonight, Tails and Knuckles may be in big trouble!"

**_Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs_ _Pit_**

"It's the ultimate clash of good and evil as Jason Krueger puts his Intercontinental Title on the line against Palutena's faithful servant, Pit." Church said.

"You won't find a better representation of a devil facing an angel." Sarge stated. "Jason tried to destroy Pit emotionally, but it backfired on him! Will that cause Pit to take the gold, or will Jason destroy the angel once and for all?"

_**Women's Championship Triple Threat Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart vs Princess** **Peach**_

"Lightning Farron must defend the Women's Title against the veterans, Tifa and Peach, in a Triple Threat Match!" Church stated.

"This match exemplifies the Rookie Revolution versus the veterans more than any other on the card!" Sarge said. "Lightning wants to take both veterans out of the game, but Tifa and Peach will do all they can to rip the title from the Revolution."

**_World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing Match: Super Mario (c) vs Sonic the_** **_Hedgehog_**

"Oh boy, is this one going to be a war! It's a rivalry renewed as Mario defends the World Title against arch-rival Sonic in a Last Man Standing Match!" Church said.

"This match has gotten as personal as you think it can get!" Sarge said. "From insulting one's girlfriend to fighting in vicious brawls, these two want to murder each other! It's going to be brutal in the match where only one can be left standing, and that one may just be Mario!"

**_30-Man UCA Royal Rumble_ _Match_**

"And I am excited for this! It's our main event of that night, the Royal Rumble Match, with the winner guaranteed to headline Final Clash!" Church said.

"30 men will enter, but only one can gain that coveted World Title shot!" Sarge said. "Red, Senji, Scourge, Crash, Bowser, Naruto, Ben, Cage, Sly, Starforce, all of them and more will fight for the opportunity of a lifetime! Who will be the one to put their name in the history books?

"This is no doubt about a card worthy of one of our biggest PPVs, Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "Who knows what the hell will take place once we get there?!"

"I can give you most of the answers, dirty Blue, but then that would spoil the PPV!" Sarge said. "You're just going to have to wait six more days to find out!"

"But we're not done yet for the night..." Church said. "We got one more thing to go..."

The camera panned to the ring, which now had a pair of wooden, black stools placed inside of it, and the mat of the ring was now a color green with three claw marks on the center of the mat, with the letter "S" also on the center of the mat above the marks. It was a simple set-up, but obviously one that got the point across.

"It's time for the main event segment of the night, The Raging Scourge." Church said. "And unfortunately..."

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"...this guy is our host." Church finished.

The crowd gave off near thunderous boos as Scourge came out once the music picked up, wearing his lether jacket and sunglasses. He smirked at the crowd before throwing up his hands in rock signs, and then made his way down the ramp in cocky fashion. He quickly slid into the ring and climbed up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his hands in rock signs once more.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the host of The Raging Scourge, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"If you don't know what's going on, this is Scourge's own talk show segment, The Raging Scourge!" Church said. "He announced it's return for tonight last week, and plans on making it the best talk show! As if his ego needs to get any bigger..."

"I am so excited for this segment!" Sarge stated. "Anything Scourge touches turns to gold, and considering the guest, this promises to be AWESOME!"

Scourge was grabbed a mic from one of the stools and he looked out to the crowd, a big smirk on his face as he lifted the mic to his lips. "Man, it's just GREAT to be me lately, isn't it?!" The crowd just booed louder as Scourge chuckled at them. "I mean, everything is just going my way these days! Let's check the list. Me winning matches on Flame three weeks in a row? Check. Me striking up an awesome friendship with Ben Tennyson from CCW? Check. Me having the #30 spot in the Rumble and now GUARANTEED to win it? Check. Heh, seeing that dancing idiot, Disco Kid from CCW get DESTROYED by Chaos the Hedgehog on the CCW/UWE Supershow? Check. Everything is just playing out for the "King of the World." And rightfully so, as no one else deserves to have such great things happen to him. And with Disco Kid getting mauled by Chaos on the CCW/UWE Supershow, we no longer have to deal with his crap talk show, the Disco Ball! And now you all get to be treated to _real _talk show. To a real segment that doesn't need flashy crap or stuff from the 70s to be even remotely cool. A talk show that gives more meaning to ten minutes of your life than you can give to your whole life! That's right people, this...is...The Raging Scourge! And for this special pre-Royal Rumble edition of the best talk show ever, I decided to go all out, and bring in the PERFECT guest tonight! Ladies and gentleman, please welcome...your little hero...the so-called face of UCA...the eight-time World Champion..the Pokemon Master, Red!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Scourge gestured for Red to come on out...

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Red came out onto the stage, a wary look on his face as he stared at Scourge from the stage, the hedgehog giving off his usual cocky smirk at Red. Shaking his head, the Pokemon Master made his way down the ramp before getting on the apron and entering the ring, his eyes never leaving Scourge.

"The Pokemon Master is here for the Raging Scourge, but it seems he doesn't exactly want to be here." Church said. "Can't blame him. Scourge isn't the most pleasant person to be around."

"Red should be HONORED to be a part of the greatest talk show ever!" Sarge stated. "Not many people get this opportunity!"

"Hey there, Red." Scourge chuckled. "Long time, no see. How great does it feel to be a special guest of the best talk show ever created?"

Red picked up the second mic from a stool and spoke into it. "Let's just get this over with, Scourge. I rather not be here any longer than I have to, considering how you are."

Red sat in his stool as Scourge scoffed and spoke. "Touchy, are we? Alright we'll get straight into this thing if you want." Scourge sat in his stool beside Red's. "Now then, let The Raging Scourge began. Red, you got some things going on as we head into Royal Reckoning in six days. One such thing that you've made sure to let everyone is your goal of becoming a ten-time World Champion in UCA! That's a pretty lofty goal right there that you've set for yourself. Now why would you make such a goal for yourself when you've managed to do about everything in the business? Hell..." Scourge smirked arrogantly. "...what makes you think you can even achieve this? Because quite frankly, I don't think you got a chance in hell of pulling it off!"

The crowd booed at Scourge's words as Red just stared at Scourge with an unreadable expression on his face. "Of course you wouldn't think I could do it. You hate my guts, Scourge, just like I hate yours." The crowd lightly cheered as Scourge frowned. "I made this goal for myself because like you said, I've accomplished everything else in this business. First UCA Hardcore Champion, lasted the longest in Rumble history, first Grand Slam Champion and Undisputed World Champion in UCA, I've done it all. Reaching the number ten in World Title reigns is the last thing I have yet to accomplish, and once I do get to there, it will put me in a group of elite names that have pulled this off. Ric Flair, Triple H, Edge, Mario, Charlie Araya, those names and a few more accomplished this feat, and I want to put myself among them before I decide to retire." The crowd booed at the prospect but Red raised a hand to them. "I know that will be a tough day people, but it will happen one day. But I plan on becoming a ten-time World Champion before that happens. I know I can pull this off, because why? Well, I've already reached eight reigns. If I can reach that, then I can damn sure reach ten. People like you Scourge have been telling me I have had no chance of pulling things off when I first came in to UCA. Some people never thought I would win a World Title at all. When I did, they said I wouldn't become champion again once I lost it. When I did, they didn't I would become a 4-time World Champion. And then I did. And I kept proving them wrong over and over until I became an eight-time World Champion, no one even THOUGHT I would come close to! I've managed to come this far, Scourge, I might as well go the whole way, whether you like it or not!"

The crowd was cheering loudly as Scourge frowned at Red, the crowd chanting "Ten-Time! Ten-Time! Ten-Time!"After a few seconds, Scourge just chuckled before speaking out.

"Nice little speech, Red." Scourge said. "Very heartwarming and inspiring. I'm sure you think you can reach your little goal, no problem. But let's face it, you won't be able to gain even another World Title ever again!" The crowd booed at those words. "Oh yeah people, it's true. Boo all you want, but it won't change the facts. I mean, when was the last time you even HELD the World Title, Red? It was so long ago, I can't even remember...oh yeah, it was Final Clash 2010, the night where you got your ass beaten by Takuya, Digital-style! It's been nearly 2 years since you held the World Title! That's longer than even John Cena has gone without the WWE Title, and that's saying something! You've had chances, and you blew them! Face it Red, you just don't got it anymore! You got to realize that your little 'ten-time World Champion' dream...is nothing but a pipe dream."

The crowd was booing like hell as Red tapped the mic against his hand before speaking. "You got a point, Scourge...I haven't held the World Title for a long time. I have had several chances and failed. So on the surface, it may LOOK like I don't got it anymore...but that's not the case, Scourge. No, it's not. See, I may not have held the World Title for so long, but I don't mind that too much. Because I know I can't stay in the title picture 24/7. I know that after I had my chances, people like Takuya, Pit, Sly, and Crash would step up and take my place in the title picture. It's simple as that. I may have failed at my chances, but I have never let that deter me! Why? Because if you recall, Sailor Mars spent a six-year drought without the Women's Title before finally winning it again at Final Clash 2004. You remember when Jecht won his third World Title five years after his last one in 2004? Or perhaps you recall Sonic going ten years in UCA without winning a World Title after winning his first one, before finally pulling it off in 2002? I may not have held the World Title in awhile, but no matter my failures, I have all the confidence that one day, I will once again be World Heavyweight Champion, and achieve my final goal! And that begins this Sunday, when I win the UCA Royal Rumble for a record third time!"

Scourge shook his head as the crowd cheered. "Yeah, sure you will...that will only have a SLIM chance of happening if you don't run into a cetain Rival of yours." Scourge stated. "Let's go back a few months. Survival Games, you and Mario for the World Title in the main event! You two were beating the crap out of each other, and the ref got knocked down! You managed to fight off the Mushroom Kingdom and seemed like you would be the one to stop Mario...until your Pokemon Rival, Blue, comes in and knocks you the fuck out with a steel chair! And then WAM! The Shell Shock DDT on the steel chair, and it was only academic for Mario then. 1-2-3! You fail...again! Blue upstaged you and Mario adds your name to the list of people he's beaten! What an embarrassing night! And what an absolute shame it would be if Blue were to pick Royal Reckoning as the night he upstages you and screws you over once again!" Scourge says that last sentence in a condescending tone, earning ire from Red. "Heh, even if you somehow got something left in that tank of yours, Blue may make sure you DON'T come close to winning the Rumble."

"You don't think I know that?" Red narrowed his eyes. "I damn well EXPECT Blue to show at Royal Reckoning during the Rumble Match! Ever since Survival Games, no one has seen that bastard anywhere! He hasn't shown up on Flame, PPV, hell he hasn't even spoken on Fiction Wrestling Twitter! Completely vanishing! But I expect him to return this Sunday, and you know why? Because I know Blue, and I know that he can't RESIST the chance of main-eventing Final Clash! He can't resist the possibility of winning the Rumble a second time, and becoming World Champion again! I know he can't resist that, so I know he will show up! And I will DAMN SURE be ready for him when he does! I got a VERY good feeling as to why he did what he did at Survival Games, but when he shows up, I'm going to kick his ass to kingdom come and get some payback before winning the Rumble! I've kicked his ass before, I can do it again!"

"Even if you DO get past Blue if he shows up, you'll NEVER get past me!" Scourge stated, pointing his thumb towards himself. "May I remind you that I beat your ass at THREE consecutive PPVs with the World Title on the line in 2007, the ONLY person who has ever been able to do so? If you weren't able to beat me then, you sure as hell can't get past me now! Especially when I got the #30 spot in my back pocket! I got the best number in the Rumble, and combine that with my unrivaled smarts, and the fact I won a Rumble before, and what are you going to do to stop me from winning the Rumble a second time? NOTHING! You are just there to occupy space until I enter the match, Spear you in two, and throw your worthless ass over the top, and crush your dreams of being a ten-time World Champ! I'M THE TOP DOG IN UCA NOW! Not you! No one cares about you, and as the King of the World, I rule UCA on my deserving throne and will prove it Sunday when I win! I am the best in UCA, and you can't stop me!"

The crowd was pouring hatred on Scourge as they chanted "Scourge Sucks! Scourge Sucks!" with Red staring down the hedgehog for a few moments before speaking. "I cannot deny...you DID beat me three times in a row in 2007! One or two of those wins were even clean, and I give you credit on that! You proved that you can back up your words...but that was then and this is now. And things have changed since then. I've gotten more experience, more refined, and wiser since that year, and that has made me even better! You can tout your victories over me all you want, that's great for you, but let me tell you, those past victories won't do SHIT in helping you take me down this Sunday!You say no one cares about me? I beg to differ! These people care about, don't you?!" The crowd exploded and chanted "Red! Red! Red!" "Yeah, they care about me, so I find what you said invalid! You are a tricky bastard, Scourge, but if we do face off this Sunday, I'm going to be sure to hit you with a Poke-Flow, and throw you over the top rope, so we can SAVED from having to deal with you having your ego even more inflated!" The crowd exploded as Scourge growled. "The No. 30 spot is an advantage, but it is NOT a guarantee to win! Only once has it ever given anyone victory, and that was in 1998 with Wolfgang! So as far as I'm concerned, you are not guaranteed anything this Sunday! Now I don't care if I have to go through you, Blue, Bowser, Jason, Shadow, or even the freakin' Slender Man! I will go through anyone to win the Rumble once more, headline Final Clash, and become World Champion once more! I WILL BE A TEN-TIME WORLD CHAMPION, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME SCOURGE!"

Red was standing as he shouted those words, causing Scourge to growl as he stood up to face off with Red. "You think that, don't you Red? Think that you will just walk out the winner?! BULLSHIT! Your not going to get jack when Royal Reckoning is over! You're going to be in the back, disappointed as hell, forced to watch me win the Rumble, and admit to everyone that I am the 'King of the World.' I hope to God you last long enough for when I enter the match, because if you do, I'm going to make sure you don't get just one Spear, you get about three Spears before your ass is eliminated! Things are over for you Red, and soon enough, everyone will soon realize why I am the greatest when I win the Royal Rumble for a historic second time!"

**("Bat Country" by Nightmare Sevenfold)**

The crowd gave out confused boos as Red and Scourge looked at the stage in surprise as Bowser came out on the stage, mic in hand and a scowl.

"Bowser?! What's he doing here?" Church questioned. "He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"I think in his mind he does!" Sarge stated.

"You two can go and argue all you want, I could care less what kind of crap you spew from your mouths." Bowser said as he walked down the ramp. "But you two need to realize that NEITHER of you are going to win the Rumble! I AM GOING TO WIN! You may have stolen that No. 30 spot from under my nose, you damn rodent, but that won't change the result in the end! I WILL WIN!" The crowd booed and Bowser scowled at them. "It's going to happen you idiots, so you better shut up and like it! I got the size, the power, the strength, I got everything you need to win this match!" Bowser climbed up the steps and entered the ring. "A big man may have never won the UCA Royal Rumble, but that's going to chance in six days! I will get the World Title shot I deserve dammit, and I will gladly go through you Red, you Scourge, and 27 others to get it! THE RUMBLE IS MINE DAMMIT!"

"Bowser, you may have an advantage with your size and whatnot, but you will suffer the dreaded "Big Man Curse" this Sunday." Red stated. "Big Show has a size advantage being 500 lbs., but he's come shy of winning the WWE Royal Rumble so many times. Kane has been in 14 Royal Rumbles, yet he's failed to win every one. Big Brother of Animated is a monster...but he has failed to win the Rumble despite that. Big men just don't win the Rumble anymore Bowser, and though you will likely put in a good performance...you just will fall short."

"Yeah, Bowser, even if you had the No. 30 spot, you would have botched it big time!" Scourge stated. "Your size is actually a DISADVANTAGE! You ain't going to win the Rumble at all, because I am going to be the victor over 29 other men!"

"As if, I'll Bowser Bomb your ass over the top if I have to!" Bowser shouted.

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as the three saw Senji come out on the stage, Hardcore Title in one hand a mic in the other.

"Senji?!" Church said. "Looks like he wants to join the party!"

"Heh, I just couldn't resist coming out here after seeing what was unfolding." Senji chuckled as he walked down the ramp. "Now, I know all three of you have big plans. Scourge wants to feed his ego, Bowser wants to show being a big man is actually a good thing, and Red wants to be a ten-time World Champion! Well, sorry to burst all your little bubbles, but the Royal Rumble ain't going to be going to an evil Sonic rip-off, an overrated, overgrown turtle, or even the face of UCA that I took to the limit last week. No, the Royal Rumble is going to the 'Crow' of UCA, everyone's favorite Deadman, Senji Kiyomasa!" Senji entered the ring and smirked at three. "I'm a house of fire right now, my stock is rising through the roof! I defended my title twice in the span of one month, and I had a classic with Red over there! And soon I'm going to be adding another piece of gold to my collection...the World Heavyweight Title at Final Clash...Dead-Center."

"Dead-Center, my ass!" Bowser exclaimed. "All you can do is beat the crap out of people weapons and do hardcore stuff! You can't do real wrestling! At least I can be hardcore AND wrestle! That title you have I held longer than you ever could hope to! I don't care if you are some rising star, you got a slime to none chance of winning that Rumble this Sunday!"

"At least I got more of chance than you, Mr. 'I-Got-The-Big-Man-Curse.'" Senji chuckled.

"I WILL BREAK THAT DAMN CURSE!" Bowser shouted.

"Senji, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be winning that Rumble for a third time, no matter if you are a future UCA World Champion." Red stated.

"When are you all going to realize that that Royal Rumble is going to me, dammit?!" Scourge said.

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Jason came out to loud boos from the crowd, IC Title over his shoulder and a mic in his hand.

"Now Jason?!" Sarge stated. "Everyone just wants to get in on this!"

"You are ALL dead wrong in your proclamations!" Jason exclaimed. "None of you are going to be the ones to take home the Royal Rumble Match! Oh no, the one who will win the Rumble is the resident insane maniac of this company! I don't care if I am the No. 1 entrant in the match! I don't care if I have to defend my title before the match! I am going to outlast every damn one of you! I'm going to deliver absolute destruction to that dumb little angel, I am going to do what only Red has done: win the Royal Rumble from No. 1!" Jason entered the ring and chuckled insanely. "And trust me, I will do it in GRANDER STYLE! I mean, let's face it, Red's first Rumble victory wasn't even that impressive! I can outdo that no problem! Royal Reckoning is my night, and I will be sure to show you all how dangerous I am when I punch my ticket to Final Clash!"

"You wanna try to put down my historic Rumble victory in 2000?" Red questioned. "Listen, win or lose your title defense, I got a feeling you may just be the Iron Man of this Rumble...but there is now way in hell you are going to be able outdo my performance in 2000! Think you can last over 65 minutes and 33 seconds? Especially after going through a match beforehand...I don't think so! You'll get far...but not far enough!"

"For once I agree with Red!" Scourge stated. "No way in hell are you going to win this Rumble! Why people still consider you a favorite is beyond me?! Must be because their idiots, as usual! If you somehow manage to stay in by the time I enter, you'll be so wiped out it'll be easy pickings to throw you over the top!"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU TO HELL!" Jason shouted. "I'll bulldoze any obstacle in my way if it means becoming the World Heavyweight Champion!"

**("One-X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd cheered as the Sony Saints all appeared on the stage, mics in hand as they walked down the ramp.

"I think you are all forgetting about one little group that's going to be in this thing." Sly said. "It's UCA's resident Sony Saints, baby! And trust me when I say that we are going back to the top! The Saints racked up a win earlier tonight, and I don't think it's going to be a problem for the Saints to rack up a Rumble win either! Just another accolade for one of UCA's all-time greatest groups!"

"You got that right, Sly!" Ratchet smirked. "We may have suffered a serious low a few weeks ago, but we have COMPLETELY turned all that around, and now we are on the ultimate roll! And we are going to capitalize on that momentum come Sunday! Our group has won Tag Team Titles, Hardcore Titles, Cruiserweight Titles, and even World Titles! Our group has done it all expect main event the grandest UCA stage, and trust us when we say, that is going to be a reality when the Sony Saints show up at the Rumble!"

The three entered the ring and Jak spoke. "And we're not going to be petty and argue over who should win. Oh no, we got complete unity here! We know it's every man for ourselves, but we know for a fact that no matter which of three of us it will be, a Sony Saint will be the last one standing in this ring pointing to the Final Clash sign! We are going to OWN this Royal Rumble, and none of you are stopping us on our way back to the top!"

**("New Day" by Adelitas Way)**

The crowd booed viciously as all eyes were on Starforce Megaman and Johnny Cage who showed up on the ramp, cocky smirks on their faces.

"Ah, look at all these guys, Cage, saying that they are going to win the Rumble." Starforce chuckled. "Too bad most of these guys are absolutely irrelevant, like the Pokemon protagonist we all forgot for Ash, the fat-ass turtle who fails to realize he no longer qualifies for a World Title shot, and three most overrated Playstation characters of all time! It's pathetic! None of you even deserve to win this Royal Rumble! NONE OF YOU! And none of you are going to win! Because this Royal Rumble belongs to the Rookie Revolution!"

"You got that right, Starforce!" Cage chuckled as they entered the ring. "I mean, come on, when will most of these guys learn that they just can't stop the Revolution? We're taking over Fiction Wrestling, we are getting our shots man! You Starforce just took another gaming character out of the scene, and my career is being revived gloriously! This obviously the year of Cage! The year of Starforce! The year of us just being plain awesome! And we're going to kick off this year in grand style by us being the last two in the Royal Rumble! And then, the Revolution wins either way...though it should be me who wins obviously."

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Bowser exclaimed. "Starforce, I can understand the SLIGHT possibility of you making it to the final two. But Cage?! There's no way he's even got even an IDEA of a chance of winning this match! He's a joke! A laughingstock! Comic relief! Even if he's in the Rookie Revolution, he's going to go NOWHERE!"

"As if! With the Revolution, my career will be even greater than Red's!" Cage exclaimed.

"Hey, who wants to be on how long Cage will last in the Royal Rumble?" Senji asked. "I'm betting 10 bucks that he'll last five seconds."

"SHUT UP!" Cage shouted.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as Ben Tennyson came out, cocky smirk as always and a mic in hand.

"Okay, it's time for the hero of the universe to say his piece." Ben stated. "Now Scourge, you DEFINITELY deserve to win the Royal Rumble! Hell, you are the most likely to win it all no doubt! To say "Fuck You" to all the haters and just shove another accomplishment in their face! But if by some chance, you don't win the Rumble...then the next best thing is yours truly, Ben Tennyson! Your hero that you all love!" Ben entered the ring. "I already got a Money in the Bank Win and a World Title to my name here in UCA, so might as well add Rumble Winner to that list! Bet your asses that either Scourge gets this win...or the hero of UCA wins and reclaims his World Title for all of you!"

"Shut up Ben!" Senji stated. "This isn't CCW! This is UCA, you so-called 'hero,' and this ain't your playground! You haven't done anything in years here, so you ain't starting now!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot when I started listening to criminals like you!" Ben retorted. "Your hero is winning this Rumble if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ben, you gout your ass elimianted in a Battle Royal weeks ago." Bowser stated. "You ain't winning, not while I'm around! I'm getting that World Title match!"

"Funny turtle, that's a great joke. But you see, this Rumble is mine and I'm going to rise to the best heights possible." Senji stated.

"Fuck that, you Deadman, I'm going the distance, breaking Red's record, and winning this Rumble no matter what!" Jason stated.

"I understand why you all think you will win, but I ain't going to be stopped now! I'm winning the Rumble for the third time, no matter who stands in my way!" Red exclaimed.

"You are all on MY talk show, dammit, and when you are on my talk show, you need to realize that only can win the Royal Rumble, and that's the King of the World, baby!" Scourge exclaimed.

Eventually, it broke down into a complete argument as everyone in the ring began to argue with one another over who would win the Royal Rumble! This went for several moments until...

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as everyone looked at the ramp, and saw Crash come out onto the stage and walk down the ramp, a mic in his hand.

"It's Crash and...he's got a mic in his hand?!" Church exclaimed. "Don't tell me...that he's gonna...?"

"Is he gonna talk?!" Sarge questioned. "That can't be possible!...Can it?"

Crash slid into the ring and stared down all the others in the ring who were looking at him. After several moments of staring off with them, Crash slowly brought the mic to his lips. This caused the crowd to stand up in anticipation, and for all the wrestler's eyes to widen. Crash had the mic to his lips...

...AND HIT BEN IN THE HEAD WITH THE MIC! Crash began striking the stunned Tennyson with furious left and rights, and this caused all hell to break loose as everyone began engaigng in a brawl in the ring!

"OH SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "CRASH JUST DECIDED WORDS WERE CHEAP! HE WANTS TO GET THE RUMBLE STARTED EARLY!"

"AND NOW EVERYTHING'S GONE STRAIGHT TO HELL THANKS TO HIM!" Sarge stated.

Crash was hitting left and rights on Ben in the corner, while Bowser was having the three Sony Saints pound on him before pushing them all away! The Revolution members then grabbed Jak and Ratchet and began pounding on them! Senji tackled down Jason to the mat and began punching him like hell until Jason rolled them over and delivered his own punches! Red and Scourge traded vicious punches in the middle of the ring, neither relenting...

...AND MOST OF THE UCA MALE LOCKER ROOM SUDDENLY COMES OUT! They slide into the ring one by one and began to join the insane brawl and began beating the crap out of each other.

"IT'S BREAKING DOWN HERE IN PHILADELPHIA!" Church shouted. "HELL HAS COME DOWN UPON UCA!"

"WHAT WOULD A GO-HOME SHOW FOR ROYAL RECKONING BE WITHOUT A MASSIVE BRAWL?!" Sarge questioned.

Scourge Speared Link in two, but was hit out of nowhere by a Superkick from Red! Jason nailed the Absolute Destruction on Takuya, but was suddenly kicked in the hard by Pit! Pit was suddenly taken with the Honor Among Thieves from Sly! Tom and Jerry hit Ed with the Non-Stop Violence, but then they get Double Chokeslammed by Bowser! Toad and Tidus trade fists with each other and Tidus goes for the Blitz Kick, but Toad ducks and Tids hits Robin, allowing Toad to nail the Toad Swing on him! Tails hits a Roundhouse Kick on Luigi, sending him into an Uranage from Knuckle,s but Yoshi hits them both with clotheslines. Chaos pushes Shadow into the corner and begins delivering rapid fists, but Shadow blocks one and suddenly hits a Facebkreaker Knee Smash! Cage tries to fight against Senji, but gets hit with a Crow Claw instead! Starforce hits the SFKO on him from behind, but then gets the Poke-Flow from Red, who then get taken down by Ben! Crash suddenly leaps off the top onto Ben!

"MY GOD, THIS IS ANARCHY!" Church cried out. "AND THIS IS ONLY A TASTE OF WHAT THE ROYAL RUMBLE IS GOING TO BE LIKE!"

"CHAOS, UNPREDICTABILITY, EXCITEMENT, ANARCHY, VIOLENCE, AND AWESOMENESS!" Sarge shouted. "ALL OF THIS AND MORE AT ROYAL RECKONING!"

"WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE AND HEADLINE FINAL CLASH?!" Church shouted. "WE'LL SEE YOU ALL SUNDAY! MY GOD THIS IS INSANE!"

The show ends with the massive brawl between the UCA Male Locker Room in the ring, all of them beating the crap out of each other and trying to prove that they will win come Sunday, the crowd going wild and chanting...

_**"U-C-A! U-C-A! U-C-A! U-C-A!**** U-C-A!"**_

* * *

_Results:_

_Yoshi w/Luigi def. UCA World Tag Team Champion Knuckles w/Tails_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Hope the Hedgehog_

_Fox McCloud def. Starforce Megaman by DQ_

_Jak and Ratchet def. Sora and Riku_

_Senji Kioymasa (c) def. Crunch Bandicoot (Retains Hardcore Title)_

_Kiva Andru def. Mandy, Hinata Hyuuga, and Daisy_

_Elric Brothers def. Team 2D (Qualify for the Royal Rumble)_

_Sonic the Hedgehog def. Luigi by DQ_

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing Match: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

**Women's Championship Triple Threat Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart vs Princess Peach**

**Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Pit**

**World Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and Yoshi**

**Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match: Toad (c) vs Tidus**

**Shadow the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**

* * *

_A/N: AND IT IS DONE! THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE ROYAL RECKONING! I worked as hard as I could on this, especially the final segment as I wanted to create a big hype for the Royal Rumble Match with the Raging Scourge segment, and I think I accomplished! I worked very hard on the matches as well, especially the Elrics/Team 2D match, as I felt that deserved the highest of quality. I put all my effort into pulling this off, and I'm glad I was able to!_

_And now...the build-up is over. All that's left now is the PPV, Royal Reckoning! I am so excited to write this PPV, and I hope I can make it an epic PPV! I promise to do my best to live up to the build-up!_

_As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So please leave a review as they are appreciated big time! So until then, I will see you all for Royal Reckoning!"_


	13. Royal Reckoning Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Royal Reckoning**_

* * *

**_I Have Been Patiently Waiting In Line  
Watching Everyone Passing Me By  
And I Can't Seem To Figure Out  
When's It Gonna Be My Turn?  
I'm Sick And Tired Of Paying My Dues  
Played The Game 'Til The End And I Lose  
So Can Somebody Tell Me  
When's It Gonna Be My Turn?  
When's It Gonna Be My Turn?  
Yesterday I've Learned From Tomorrow Is Uncertain  
So Why Can't I Just Make My Turn Today?_**

**("My Turn" by** **Hoobastank plays over the loudspeakers)**

Fireworks suddenly go off on the Titantron, exploding on the top of it before going all around it in a complete square before going off machine-gun like across the stage before shooting off diagonally before going in a half circle, and then shooting up into the air along with the Titantron shooting out fireworks before a final blast of fireworks came out from the stage. The lights came on and the crowd immediately exploded into loud cheers as they were absolutely ready for this highly anticipated PPV, the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling. The crowd held up many signs such as "Time Is Up, Super Mario!", "Ultimate Life Form vs. God of Destruction: Who Will Win?", "All Hail the Rookie Revolution," "Who is FriendlyRessurected?", and "Red, the Three-Time Rumble Winner." The camera goes to Church and Sarge at the announce table at ringside.

"Hello everybody! We welcome you all to one of UCA's biggest pay-per-views, Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "We are live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois, one of the great wrestling cities in the US! And tonight marks the start of the Path to Final Clash!"

"Our card is completely stacked with title matches and grudge bouts!" Sarge stated. "And among this stacked card, it is highlighted by two big time main events! One of which is the Last Man Standing Match between Sonic and Mario for the World Heavyweight Title! It's certainly personal this time between these long-time rivals! It's no doubt going to be blood and violence! And I love blood and violence!"

"And then there's the big match of the night!" Church said. "The Royal Rumble Match! 30 men will enter this match, with the lone winner getting a first-class ticket to the main event of Final Clash And with so many favorites in this match, there's no telling what will happen!"

"Final Clash will begin to take shape after tonight, and I believe that it will be a shape that the Reds will look down upon favorably" Sarge stated.

"This is the PPV that everyone in Fiction Wrestling has been waiting for, and it's time to get underway with our first match of the night." Church said.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA Intercontinental Championship!"

_**When All Is Lost To You Inside  
**__**When All The Darkness Takes The Light  
The Ritual, It Has Begun  
And Now You Tear Away From Everyone  
Disconnected, So Alone (Yeah)  
Severed Ties From All You Know  
Isolation Brings You To The End  
Until You Love Again, (Oh)  
Isolation, If You Could Only See  
What Will Come To Be, (Yeah!)**_

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd gave a huge mixed reaction, about 55/45 in cheer/boo ratio, as Jason came out moments later to the music. He held the Intercontinental Title in one hand as he looked out to the crowd with a stoic expression on his face, with one person holding a sign saying "Jason: Insanity Defined." Jason suddenly grew a maniacal grin on his face as he raised his title and a fist into the air, and then walked down the ramp, placing the title on his shoulder. He got on the apron and entered the ring, climbing a turnbuckle and raised the title high into the air, staring out into the crowd with his insane look.

"Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Chicago is showing why it's one of the most famous wrestling cities with this reaction to Jason!" Church said. "Half of these guys are practically cheering on this maniac, despite what he's done! I can't believe they are actually doing such a thing, but I think that just shows Chicago doesn't think like most cities!"

"Many Chicago fans must either respect Jason's wrestling ability and what he's going through tonight...or they just love crazy bastards." Sarge said. "I'm glad some of these fans are smart enough to cheer on Jason here, but obviously the rest of the fans are dirty Blues for booing him! In any case, Jason is going to destroy that little angel once and for all!"

"We'll see about that, because Jason has pushed Pit too far with his mind games, and has turned Pit into an angel on a mission!" Church said. "And this match is only going to make winning the Rumble from No. 1 harder for Jason!"

_**It's Not Like I'm Walking Alone Into The Valley Of The Shadow Of Death**_  
_**Stand Beside One Another, 'Cause It Ain't Over Yet**_  
_**I'd Be Willing To Bet That If We Don't Back Down**_  
_**You And I Will Be The Ones That Are Holding The Crown In The End**_  
_**When It's Over, We Can Say, "Well Done"**_  
_**But Not Yet, 'Cause It's Only Just Begun**_  
_**So, Pick Up, And Follow Me, We're The Only Ones **_  
_**To Fight This Thing, Until We've Won**_  
_**We Drive On and Don't Look Back**_  
_**It Doesn't Mean We Can't Learn From Our Past**_  
_**All The Things That We Mighta Done Wrong**_  
_**We Could've Been Doing This All Along**_

**("Pillar" by Frontline)**

The crowd once again gave out a mixed reaction, a 50/50 cheer/boo ratio, as Pit came out onto the stage, a determined and serious expression on his face as he held his bow in his hand. He threw the bow into the air and flew into the air to catch it as it came down, landing on the ground, white pyro exploding out of the stage at that moment. Pit made his way down the ramp as fans held signs like "The Angel Shall Smite the Devil" and "Pit: The Second Coming of John Cena." Pit climbed up the step and got on the top turnbuckle, raising his bow into the air as he stared down Jason, who just raised his title into the air.

"And the challenger, from Overworld, weighing at 216 lbs., Pit!"

"Just like Jason, Pit is getting a very mixed reaction in Chicago!" Church said. "Half of the people are firmly behind him to take the IC Title from him, but it seems the other half don't seem to like his act in UCA. But right now, I don't think Pit could care about how the people are taking to him. What he cares about is kicking Jason's ass for what he has done."

"The angel is making too big a deal out of this!" Sarge said. "So Jason destroyed a statue, so what? Pit shouldn't get so angry over such a thing. He's such a stupid Blue."

"You really are an idiot. Jason disgraced Palutena and Heaven with what he did!" Church said. "Pit can't forgive that in his book. And tonight, he looks to take the title in the name of Palutena."

Pit got off the turnbuckle and placed his bow outside the ring as Jason handed his title belt to the ref. The ref raised the title into the air in the middle of the ring for all to see before handing it to ringside and ringing the bell. Pit and Jason wasted no time in meeting up in a very aggressive lock-up, with the two trying to push one another back. Eventually, Jason won as he pushed Pit into the corner, and when he did, broke the lock-up and landed a hard right across the face. Jason began delivering fists to the face of Pit before ramming his shoulder into the gut of Pit multiple times. He pulled Pit out of the corner and hit a Scoop Slam on the angel, and then bounced off the ropes. Pit rolled over onto his stomach, and Jason stepped over him and bounced off the ropes. When he came back, Pit had stood up and caught him with a Hip Toss. Jason got back up, but was immediately hit with a Dropkick. Jason rolled over to the corner and sat against it, and Pit immediately went over and began to stomp the crap out of him. Pit continued in anger until the ref pulled him away, warning him not to go overboard or he'll be disqualified Pit glared at the ref before going back to Jason, but Jason suddenly kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to a knee. Jason quickly stood up, grabbed Pit's head and nailed a Spinning Neckbreaker. Jason covers! 1...Quick kick out by Pit! Jason wastes no time and grabs Pit in a Side Headlock!

"Jason took advantage of Pit's anger overtaking him there!" Church said. "Now he's in control, but for how long?"

"That Pit's anger made him too overzealous!" Sarge stated. "He obviously doesn't know how to control it!"

Jason tightened the Side Headlock, but Pit slowly stood up with Jason in tow, and managed to push him off and into the ropes. Jason bounced off them as Pit went for a Back Body Drop, but Jason leaped over him and rolled him up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Pit kicks out! Both got to their feet and Jason went for him, but Pit took him down with an Arm Drag. Jason got back up, but was brought down with another Arm Drag. Jason managed to get to his feet and was pushed into the corner by Pit before being whipped into the adjacent corner. Pit ran full speed and nailed a Running Dropkick on Jason in the corner! Jason fell to the mat and Pit covered him! 1...2...Kick out by Jason! Pit picked up Jason and went to lift him up for a Suplex, but Jason remained rooted to the ground, and after several moments of trying, Jason suddenly lifted Pit up and hit him with a Front-Layout Suplex! Pit landed on his stomach, and Jason hit a Leg Drop across the neck! Jason stood up and began stomping on the neck viciously!

"Jason's targeting the neck!" Church said. "He's trying to soften it up for Absolute Destruction or Total Corruption!"

"Smart strategy by Jason, this will that angel never to mess with the Reds!" Sarge said.

Pit held his neck at the multiple stompings when Jason suddenly nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the neck. Jason turned Pit over for the cover! 1...2...Pit kicks out! Jason picked up Pit and grabbed his head, going for the Mental Breakdown (Snapmare Driver), but Pit suddenly pushed Jason away into the rope, and clothesline him over them. Jason however landed on the apron, and Pit saw this. Holding his neck in slight pain, he waited for Jason to stand up and then leaped at the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Jason, knocking him off the apron to the ground! Pit got back up and held the ropes, waiting as Jason managed to get back to his feet on the outside...

...AND PIT NAILED A CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON JASON!

"Pit flies high and gets it all!" Church said.

"Why didn't he just crash horribly? That would have been so much better!" Sarge said.

Jason was laid out and Pit proceeded to nail several hard rights to the downed champs in anger before picking him up and throwing him into the ring. Pit slid in and covered Jason!

1...

2...

Jason kicks out at 2.3!

Pit immediately mounted Jason and began driving unanswered fists to Jason's skull in anger until the ref managed to pull him back, admonishing him again. Pit just glared at the ref before picking up Jason and whipped him into the corner. As Jason slumped in it, Pit ran towards Jason, but the Champ quickly Back Body Dropped the angel over the ropes. Pit landed on the apron and caught Jason with a hard right as he turned around. Jason stumbled out of the corner as a result, and Pit springboarded off the ropes towards him...

...Jason moves out of the way! Pit crashes down on the mat stomach-first, and Pit holds his gut as he stumbles to his feet! Jason quickly grabbed his head and had them back-to-back...

...AND HITS A HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!

"OH DAMN!" Church said. "Jason just nailed a SICK Neckbreaker on that already damaged neck!"

"Did you see the way his neck landed across his shoulder? It was awesome!" Sarge said happily.

Pit writhed in pain as he held his neck and Jason covered him!

1...

2...

Pit kicks out at 2.5!

Jason rolled Pit over to his stomach and proceeded to drop multiple elbows across the neck of Pit. After the sixth one, Jason picked up Pit and nailed a Standing Spinebuster on the angel. Jason sneered down at Pit before picking him up and lifting him into Oklahoma Slam position. Jason walked around with Pit in his arms, chuckling darkly, when Pit suddenly struggled in his grip and and managed to land on his feet...

...and quickly plants Jason with a Reverse STO! Jason holds his face in pain as Pit struggles to his feet, holding his neck. Jason gets up and Pit rushes at him, but Jason suddenly gets behind him, grabbing the head, and hitting an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Pit held his neck and back before Jason picked him up and with all his might, whipped him into the corner! Pit crashes chest-first into it, and backs out of it hurt...

..and Jason nails a Big Boot to the neck of Pit!

"AGAIN to the neck!" Church said. "Jason is trying to destroy it here!"

"This is such great strategy by Jason! That's why he's the IC Champ!" Sarge said.

Jason turns Pit over and covers him!

1...

2...

Pit kicks out!

Jason picked up the groggy Pit and got in his face, sneering at him and talking some trash at him with a sick grin. Jason grabbed the head for the Mental Breakdown...

...PIT REVERSES IT INTO A RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP! Jason arches his back as Pit rolls away. Both managed to get to their feet and Jason threw a clothesline angrily, but Pit ducked it! He hooked Jason's arms back-to-back, and executed a Backslide Pin!

1...

2...

Jason kicks out at 2.7!

Both scrambled to their feet, and Pit went for an Enziguri, but Jason ducked it. Pit fell on the mat stomach-first, and that allowed Jason to grab him, put him the Suplex position and lift him up...

...AND HIT THE BRINK OF INSANITY (Suplex Lift Spun Into a Neckbreaker)!

"The Brink of Insanity connects!" Church said."That did no favors to that neck!"

"Put this one in the books, it's over!" Sarge said.

Jason hooks the leg of Pit.

1...

...

2...

...

Pit kicks out at 2.8!

Jason looked a bit angry at the kick out and decided to finish things. He picked up Pit and lifted him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style. He smirked at the crowd evilly, but Pit suddenly struggled on his shoulders and landed behind him. He pushed Jason into the ropes, and Jason bounced off and into a Back Heel Kick from Pit! Both men were laid out at the moment for several moments and the ref began to count. 1...2...3...4...Both men began to stir...5...6...Both men slowly began to get to their feet...7...8...Both stood up breaking the count. Jason rushed at Pit, but Pit ducked the clothesline. Jason turned around and was hit with a clothesline from Pit! Jason got back up and Pit nailed a Back Elbow on him, and when he got back up, Pit nailed a big Dropkick to the chest. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Pit began feeling it! Holding his neck, he picked Jason up, and hooked him up...

...Jason elbowed him in the side of the head before he could hit the Angel Slam! Pit let go of Jason, and Jason kicked Pit in the gut before hooking him up, and lifting him for another Brink of Insanity! But Pit twisted himself mid-lifted and landed behind Jason! He hooked Jason up from behind up...

...AND HIT A COBRA CLUTCH SLAM!

"Pit's finally gaining momentum here!" Church said. "He's taking it to the devil big-time!"

Pit covered Jason!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out before three!

"Oh thank God, Jason kicked out!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Pit looked at Jason angrily before picking him up and with all his might threw him over the top rope! Jason, however, landed on the apron, but Pit saw this. Before Jason could do anything, Pit ran and spun around...

...AND NAILED JASON WITH THE ARROW SHOT! Jason fell off the apron and crashed down to the ground with a splat, laid out completely. Pit saw this, and quickly got on the apron. Sizing up the downed Jason, Pit leaped onto the middle ropes...

**...AND HIT A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT TO JASON ON THE OUTSIDE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "PIT JUST NAILED A FUCKIN' SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT OF ALL THINGS TO THE OUTSIDE!"

"THAT PIT IS CRAZY!" Sarge exclaimed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID THAT!"

The live crowd loved the move and chanted "Holy Shit!" as Pit held his stomach in pain before standing up and grabbing Jason, throwing him into the ring. Pit slid in and made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

JASON KICKS OUT!

Pit picked Jason back up to his feet and nailed a quick Snap Suplex on him! With Jason down, Pit went to the corner and quickly climbed it with his back turned to Jason. Once on top, he steadied himself before standing up...he dived off...

...he backflipped in mid-air...twisted himself as he did so...

...JASON ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY TO AVOID THE PHOENIX SPLASH! Pit manages to land on his feet, but Jason quickly stands up and grabs Jason from behind...

...AND NAILS A DRAGON SUPLEX TO PIT! HE HAS IT BRIDGED!

"Oh man, a Dragon Suplex!" Church said. "And right on the damaged neck no less!"

"This could be it!"

1...

...

2...

...

PIT KICKS OUT!

Jason angrily pounded the mat before picking up Pit and whipping him into the corner. Jason ran at Pit, but Pit caught him with his foot! As Jason staggered back, Pit leaped onto the top turnbuckle and leaped off for a Crossbody on Jason. He hits it!...

...WAIT! Jason rolls through the Crossbody and stands up with Pit in his arms, showing a surprising amount of strength! With even more strength, he lifts Pit onto his shoulders, and tried to go for the Absolute Destruction! But Pit got out of it once more and landed behind Jason, and quickly nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog on him! Jason bounced off the mat and onto his back, and Pit quickly got on the apron, and Spirngboarded off the the top rope...

...spun in a full front flip...

...SPRINGBOARD 450-NO! JASON GETS THE KNEES UP! Pit crashes stomach first on them, and he coughed in pain before being rolled up in a Small Package!

"Jason's got Pit rolled off after that counter!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

PIT KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Jason growled before picking up Pit and dragging him to the nearby corner. He lifted Pit and placed him on the top turnbuckle, and then made his way up there with him. He hooked up Pit for a Superplex, and went to lift him up, but Pit held onto the ropes and refused to be moved! Jason tried a few more times to no avail, and then Pit began to strike Jason in the gut, causing him to let go. Pit pushed Jason off the turnbuckle and down to the mat and stood on top. He waited as Jason got up, and dived of...

...AND NAILED A DIVING TORNADO DDT!

"It's time for Jason to get spiked on HIS head now!" Church said.

"Dammit! That damn angel is putting up a bigger fight than I thought!"

Jason is laid out as Pit manages to hook the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

Pit frowned before picking up Jason and whipping him into the ropes. Pit went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Jason caught him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Pit stood up stunned and Jason bounced off the ropes once more to Pit, but Pit caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Jason was down on the mat as Pit got up and leaped at the ropes, bouncing off them for a Springboard Leg Drop...

...Jason sat up, avoiding the move! Pit landed on his tailbone and groaned in pain as Jason saw his position and quickly got up, grabbing Pit...

...AND SPIKES HIM ON HIS HEAD WITH A DDT! Pit's body stands upside down before falling to the mat and Jason covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

PIT KICKS OUT!

Jason growled as Pit held his neck in pain, and the crowd chanted "Let's Go Jason/Let's Go Pit!" over and over. Jason picked up Pit and lifted him onto his shoulder. He tried to go for a Running Powerslam, but Pit landed behind him. Jason turned around, and Pit went for a Superkick, but Jason caught the kick. He grabbed the other leg and executed in a Double Leg Takedown, and position himself. Jason catapulted Pit into the corner...

...Pit lands on the second turnbuckle! Jason stands up unknown to this and turns to face Pit, and Pit suddenly lands a Diving Moonsault to the standing Jason!

"Oh man, Moonsault to Jason!" Church said. "Pit's refusing to die here!"

"Dammit, Jason, just break his neck already!" Sarge stated.

Jason was laid out as Pit stood up and waited for the Champ to get up. Jason slowly made it to his feet groggily and turned around, and Pit quickly hooked him up and lifted him up...

...AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN WITH THE ANGEL SLAM! Pit drops down for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Pit stood back up and lifted Jason to his feet, quickly hitting a Back Suplex on him. Pit got up and got on the apron, climbing the corner. Pit had reached the top, and was ready to dive off, when Jason suddenly kipped up to his feet! He ran at the corner, swiftly climbing up it, and grabbed Pit...

**...AND HITS A TOP-ROPE OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX!**

"Holy Crap!" Church said. "Jason just landed a huge move off the top out of nowhere! Both men are down!"

"Whoever gets up first could take control here!" Sarge said. "Come on Jason! Stand up for the Reds!"

The crowd was loud with cheers as Pit and Jason were laid out on opposite sides of the ring. The ref began to count as both men slowly began to move at 3. The ref counted to 6 as both men got up, and they made it to their feet by the count of 9. Jason saw Pit leaning against the ropes, and ran at him, but Pit Back Body Dropped him over the top rope! Jason landed on the apron however, grabbed Pit's head from behind, and nailed an Inverted Hotshot against the ropes! Pit's neck bounced off the ropes and he fell to the mat, holding it in pain. Jason slid back in and waited as Pit managed to get up, and got in front of him and grabbed his head...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

"PIT JUST EXPERIENCED THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" Church said.

"Pit..." Sarge began.

Jason turned over Pit and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

PIT KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"PIT'S STILL IN THIS THING!" Church said. "DESPITE ALL THE DAMAGE TO HIS NECK, PIT STILL FIGHTS!"

Jason was now frustrated as he growled darkly before picking up Pit and lifting onto his shoulders! He tried to go for Absolute Destruction once again, but Pit again got out of it and landed in front of Jason, quickly planting him with an Impaler DDT! Jason rolled over to the corner from the impact while Pit was on his knees holding his neck. Jason stood up against the corner, and Pit took the chance to run at him and leap onto Jason's shoulder Kofi Kingston-style, and began pounding his fist into Jason's face repeatedly. But after the seventh punch, Jason ran out of the corner with Pit on his shoulders and hit him with a Running Powerbomb! Jason fell to his knees as Pit rolled to the ropes, holding his neck once more. Jason got up and waited for Pit to get up, and Pit stood up near the ropes. Jason ran forward...

...and hit Pit with a Cactus Clotheseline, sending both over the top rope and to the ground! Jason immediately mounted Pit and began punching the living daylights out of him before getting up and backing up a bit. Pit rolled over to near the steps and slowly got up, and with a sick snarl on his face, Jason rushed at him...

...PIT DROP TOE HOLDS JASON FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Jason is dazed as he staggers away and turns around, and Pit kicks him in the gut and places him between his legs, and lifts him upside down...

**...AND PILEDRIVES HIM ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!**

"SWEET SAM HELL!" Sarge exclaimed. "THAT DAMN ANGEL JUST PILEDRIVED JASON TO HELL!"

"PAYBACK FOR THE HELL JASON PUT HIM THROUGH!" Church said.

The crowd went "Oooohhhh" as Jason fell to to the ground in a heap. Pit glared at Jason before picking him up and throwing him into the ring. Pit slid back in and covered Jason!

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE IT!" Church said. "In the words of Vegeta, this is...

1...

"Game..."

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"Mat-HOLY CRAP! JASON KICKED OUT!" Church shouted.

"YES! THE REDS STILL LIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Pit looked stunned at the kick out as the crowd went wild, and 60% chanted "Jason! Jason! Jason!" Pit sighed in frustration and stood up, picking up Jason and placing him between his legs. He hooked up his arms, and tried to go for the Wings of Icarus...

...but Jason Back Body Drops him! Pit rolled onto his stomach in pain and Jason stumbled over to the corner, a bit of a dazed look on his face before turning around to face Pit, his head held down. Pit managed to get to his feet, and walked over to Jason...

...Jason suddenly lifts his head up, a maniacal, and bat-shit crazy grin on his face! He suddenly tackles Pit down the ground and begins punching with a ferocity that was unseen from him before! Pit tried to cover up, but it was to no avail as most punches connected! Jason stood up and began stomping the crap out of Pit with great satisfaction on his face! He then picked up Pit, hooked both arms, and planted him with a Double Arm DDT!

"My God, what the hell has gotten into Jason?!" Church exclaimed. "It's like he's snapped more than he already was! He's absolutely lost it!"

"It must have been that piledriver from earlier!" Sarge stated. "Getting dropped on his head must have made him even more insane than before! It's made Jason an even MORE dangerous person!"

Pit held his neck in pain once more as Jason stalked Pit, chuckling like a maniac. Pit slowly managed to make it to his feet, Jason twitching with great eagerness. Pit turned around, and Jason lifted him onto his shoulders...

...Pit suddenly elbows Jason in the head multiple times! This causes Jason to let go and Pit lands in front of him, and the angel kicks Jason in the gut. He places Jason between his legs, hooks him up, lifts him and spins as he does so...

...AND HITS THE WINGS OF ICARUS!

"WINGS OF ICARUS!" Church shouted. "PIT GOT IT! NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!"

Jason bounced off the mat and rolled across the ring. Pit tried to go for a cover, but Jason rolled out of the ring from the impact.

"YES! THE IMPACT CAUSED JASON TO ROLL OUT OF THE RING!" Sarge cheered. "THE REDS ARE SMILING UPON JASON!"

Pit looked angry as he pounded the mat in frustration before rolling out of the ring. He grabbed Jason and thew him back into the ring once more. Pit got up on the apron and grabbed the ropes, readying himself as Jason slowly got to his feet. Once he did and turned around, Pit leaped on the top ropes and Springboarded off it...

...JASON CATCHES HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! The crowd popped in disbelief as Pit flailed around helplessly, but Jason held onto him, and with that maniacal grin on his face...

...DRILLED PIT WITH ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!

"JASON FINALLY GOT THE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!" Church exclaimed. "PIT GOT DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AND DAMAGED NECK!"

"Stick a fork in Pit, he's done!" Sarge stated.

Pit was laid out across the mat as Jason got to a knee. But instead of going for a cover, Jason just stared at the downed Pit for a few moments before giving off a dark smile. He picked up Pit and lifted him up, going over to a corner and placing him onto the top turnbuckle.

"What the...?" Church asked bewildered. "What is Jason doing?! He had the match won!"

"The Champ's got something up his sleeve here!" Sarge said.

Jason climbed up the corner to meet with Pit before turning around to face the ring. He grabbed Pit and in no time, lifted him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style! The crowd exploded as they realized what was coming!

"THAT POSITION!" Church exclaimed. "FUCK! HE'S GOING FOR THAT MOVE! HE CAN'T BE DOING THIS!"

"THIS IS THE MOVE THAT BROKE CLOUD STRIFE'S NECK!" Sarge shotued. "AND WITH THE DAMAGE TO PIT'S NECK, PIT IS ABOUT TO BEFALL THE SAME FATE!"

"DON'T DO IT DAMMIT! DON'T YOU DO IT!" Church stated.

Jason looked out to the crowd with his very disturbing, insane grin as he chuckled maniacally. He dived off with Pit on his shoulders...

_**...AND DRILLED PIT WITH A TOP-ROPE ABSOLUTE** **DESTRUCTION!**_

"MY GOD! MY GOD!" Church said. "THAT PSYCHO JUST HIT THE SUPER ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! SON OF A BITCH, HE MAY HAVE BROKEN PIT'S NECK!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE BID FAREWELL TO PIT'S NECK!" Sarge said.

The crowd was absolutely exploding in the arena as Pit was laid out across the mat, unmoving. Jason flashed a psychotic, joyful grin on his face as he sat up before going over to Pit and hooking the leg.

"Pit, my little angel..." Sarge said.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**3!**_

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

_**Justify, You Waste Away  
You Dare To Dream But Still You're Too Afraid  
And Now You're Broken and Deceived  
Lost To Live This Cruel Reality  
**__**Disconnected, So Alone  
Severed Ties From All You Know  
Isolation Brings You To The End  
Until You Love Again, (Oh)  
Isolation, If You Could Only See  
What Will Come To Be, (Yeah!)**_  


******("Isolation" by Alter** **Bridge)**

"Here is your winner, and STILL UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

The crowd was giving off a huge mixed reaction to the result as Jason got off of Pit and stood up, chuckling insanely down at the angel. The ref knelt down to check on the fallen angel and as he did so, Jason got out of the ring and grabbed his title from ringside. He entered the ring again and climbed the turnbuckle, smirking maniacally as he slowly raised his title in the air with one hand.

"Jason has retained the Intercontinental Title, but that psycho may have just broken Pit's neck with that move!" Church said. "What was the point of that damn top-rope Absolute Destruction?! He already had the match won with the first Absolute Destruction!"

"THAT was simply a statement from Jason!" Sarge said. "And that statement was that nobody is going to take the title from Jason, and nobody is going to keep him from winning the Rumble, No. 1 spot be damned! And if they try to get in his way...they'll end up like little Pit."

"That damn psycho broke Pit's neck like he did with Cloud's, and it was completely unnecessary, dammit!" Church stated.

The ref motioned to the back as EMTs came down the ramp and to the side of the ring that Pit lying near on. Jason got off on the turnbuckle and looked at the still not moving Pit as the EMTs placed a neck brace on him and slowly placed him on a stretcher. Jason just laughed at Pit's condition and pointed him, holding his sides before exiting the ring and backing up the ramp, holding up his title with that psychotic grin on his face.

"First Cloud, now Pit!" Church said. "This guy is a certified maniac! And if he wins the Royal Rumble later tonight, UCA may be in dangerous trouble!"

"Well you may have to deal with it, because it could very well happen!" Sarge said. "Despite being put through the ringer here, he may pull off history be the second person to win the Rumble from No. 1!"

"I pray to any merciful God out there that that doesn't happen, and that someone takes down Jason...and soon!" Church said.

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, which shows Force sitting in his chair in his office, having just watched the first match of the night. He had a neutral expression on his face as he leaned back on his face.

"Well, match-wise, Royal Reckoning has gotten off to a great start." Force noted. "That was a great match in my opinion, very competitive, and that's only the starting match. The rest of the matches should be epic in their own right! But Jason..." Force trailed off and sighed. "First he breaks Cloud's neck at Summer Brawl last year, and now he may have broken Pit's neck here. He's a great talent no doubt about it, but if this keeps up, he'll be more of a problem than an asset at this point. Hopefully, it doesn't get any worse, or I may have to do something to reign him in..."

The door was heard opening and the sound of someone coming was heard. Force slightly turned his head to face the new occupant, remaining calm the whole time.

"Well, if it isn't our current World Champion, Mario." Force said. "What can I do for you before your big match tonight?"

The screen panned out to show Mario with the World Title on his shoulder, the Chicago crowd booing him straight to hell, with many chanting "Overrated!"

"Well, owner of UCA, I'm here to talk to you about my Last Man Standing Match with Sonic tonight." Mario said.

"You aren't going to try and complain about it and try to get out of it just before it happens, are you?" Force questioned with narrowed eyes. "Because that's out of the question. This match is happening whether you like it or not, and I won't tolerate you trying to back out of it."

"Oh no, that's not what I'm here to do." Mario said. "I fully accept that this match is happening. I just need to clarify one thing. Now when you and I were talking about this match a few weeks ago, you said something concerning my match with Sonic. You said that if I beat Sonic tonight under the conditions that you have set, then I get to name the next challenger for my World Title. Is that still true?"

"Yeah, it is." Force nodded. "I mean, not many people are expecting you to leave tonight with the World Heavyweight Title intact. They all expect you to finally lose it to Sonic. But if you SOMEHOW manage to beat Sonic in this match, with everything set up as it is, and prove all the naysayers wrong, then I think you will earned that right, in my view. Besides, I think it would be pretty good incentive for you to actually try your hardest here."

"Alright Force, just wanted to make sure that was actually true." Mario smirked as he adjusted his title. "So basically tonight, I'm going to finally end that blue rat Sonic, reach 365 days as World Champion, AND get to name my next challenger when this night is done? Hah! It's good to be Super Mario, that's for sure!" Mario had reached the door when...

"Let me remind you, Mario: The Mushroom Kingdom is banned from ringside for this match." Force stated warningly. "Hell, if I see the Mushroom Kingdom get involved for even a _second _in this match...consider your World Title stripped and given to Sonic. Are we clear?"

"We are clear, Force." Mario nodded. "In fact, for all of the Mushroom Kingdom's matches tonight. there won't be any interference from us. We'll prove everyone wrong about us and make a clean sweep of titles here. I'll see you later, Fox." Mario left the office, leaving Fox to lean back in his chair when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, accepted the call, and held it against his ear.

"Hello?" Fox asked. Someone spoke on the other line, and the Fox grinned like mad. "Perfect. He's finally here. Make sure to keep his identity a secret from the public. I would prefer no one to know about who he is until he steps through that curtain. And why don't you make sure he also isn't seen by the roster? I want EVERYONE to be shocked by this, okay?" A voice spoke for a bit, and Force nodded. "Good. Make sure everything works here. I'll check on this later."

Force ended the call and put his phone away, and looked back at the TV, a devious smirk on his face.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changed to the interview area, where we see Donut holding a mic, and right beside was Tidus, the crowd popping loudly at the sight of him. The Blitzball player was doing a few athletic leaps in anticipation as Donut spoke.

"Hey everybody, it's Donut, and I hope you are all just LOVING the PPV so far!" Donut said. "Just to let you know, I'm hosing a post-Royal Reckoning tea party to celebrate the PPV if anyone is interested. We'll have cookies with sprinkles. But anyway, I am joined right now by Tidus. Now Tidus, you are just moments away from your Ladder Match for the Cruiserweight Title! And on the big stage of Royal Reckoning no less! How are you feeling as you head into the match? Any pre-match nervousness that a nice cup of warm tea can cure?"

"No nerves here, Donut!" Tidus smirked. "Just plain excitement and eagerness! Why? Because this is the night where I FINALLY become the Cruiserweight Champion! This is my chance, my big moment! And I didn't need to get here by joining some group of whiny rookies who continually bitch about not getting what they want and think taking out veterans will get them anywhere! I got here ON MY OWN! Through my OWN skill! Didn't need to have to team up with anyone to get me to this point because I was weak! And through my skill, I'm going to become the new Cruiserweight Champion tonight!"

"Wow, you seem pretty confident that you're going to win!" Donut noted.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Tidus stated. "Last month at Ragnarok, Toad needed a low blow when the ref wasn't looking to beat me! But a few weeks ago, I proved that I could beat Toad clean in the ring no problem! I think that shows who's the better person here! And if that's not enough, my title match is a Ladder Match! A match that thrives on fast-paced, high flying action, and that's where I excel no doubt! The Ladder Match is my specialty, even if I'm just a rookie myself! Don't believe me? Look at the FWAs, where I had a STAR-MAKING performance in the Six-Man Ladder Match then! I practically shined in that match! And like I said before, Toad doesn't compare to any of the men I fought on that night! Toad may put up a fight, but there is no way in hell I am going to let that Mushroom lackey keep me from grabbing that gold! I have a goal in this business, a goal that you can consider a dream, and that's that I want to surpass my asshole father in every conceivable way! And that begins tonight! After I beat Toad to a pulp, I'm going to climb that ladder, pull that title down, and take my first step to greatness!"

"Surpassing me? Step to greatness? You got some funny jokes, crybaby."

Tidus and Donut froze in their place at the sound of that voice and turned to the right, which saw _**Jecht **_appear on the screen to an absolutely thunderous ovation from the crowd, with them chanting "Jecht! Jecht! Jecht!" Tidus looked incensed at his own father appearing.

"I mean, yeah, you'll likely have a bit of success here in UCA. After all, you ARE my son." Jecht chuckled. "But come on, you can't surpass your old man ever! How can you surpass my Hall of Fame-like career? But don't worry, you're not only the one." Jecht ruffled Tidus' hair with his hand. "NO ONE can surpass the great Jecht."

Tidus swatted the hand away and glared at his father. "WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?!" He yelled at him. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be retired! You retired from the business after you lost to Starforce Megaman last year at Summer Brawl! You ain't supposed to be here!"

"Well yeah, I did retire awhile ago." Jecht confirmed. "But when I heard that my son was having a big-time Ladder Match for a title, I couldn't help but come over and see in person how you would fare! And here I find you, talking about taking a first step to greatness! About becoming better than me and all that impossible nonsense! I mean, it's really hard to believe to think that you will become a champion! You with a title? You can't even catch a ball! I can't blame ya for wanting to reach for the stars though, to want the heights I've accomplished. But face it, I'm the best...and you'll come nowhere close to my level."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Tidus roared at his father. "You are dead wrong, old man! I WILL reach your heights, and I will reach even higher after that! I'm going to be a bigger star than you ever were in this company! I'm going to surpass you in every manner, and be a better wrestler than you! Don't believe me? Watch my Ladder Match coming up! I'm going to show the world just what I am made of, and when I pull down the title, everyone will see that I am destined for greater thing than you were able to achieve! Now if you excuse, I got to go kick a Toad's ass!"

Tidus angrily brushed past his father, who just watched his son leave with a smirk while Donut stood in shock at what he saw.

"That sure got him fired up." Jecht said, smirk still on his face. "Good. If he wasn't already motivated to win this match, he sure is now. My words are definitely going to fuel him to win that Ladder Match and maybe even propel him to victory. Don't you think, Donut?" Jecht casually wrapped his arm around the soldier's shoulder, with Donut standing in fear.

"Uh...yeah, I think so, Jecht." Donut said fearfully.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Jecht chuckled.

* * *

"Oh man! A surprise appearance from Jecht of all people, and did he get to Tidus or what?" Church said. "His words have just riled up Tidus big time!"

"Hah, Jecht just got to Tidus in a big way, and that's going to help Toad big time!" Sarge said. "His anger will give Toad a great advantage as Tidus is blinded by it!"

"I don't think Tidus will be blinded by anything, Sarge!" Church said. "If anything, those words only made Tidus even MORE determined to win this match, so he can prove his father wrong!"

"Well it doesn't matter if it'll help Tidus or not, Toad will still emerge victorious!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well we'll find out if that is true or not, because the Ladder Match is about to happen now!" Church said.

The camera showed the ring. The ringside area and the rampway and stage were littered with ladders that were either set up or laid down against the barricade. The Cruiserweight Title was shown hanging high above the ring as the ring announcer spoke.

"The following contest...is a Ladder Match for the UCA Cruirserweight Championship!"

**_I CAME TO PLAY!_**

_**I Came To Play  
There's A Price To Pay  
Time For You To Get Down On Your Knees And Pray (I Came To Pay)  
Say Goodbye To The Good Old Days  
They're Never Coming Back  
Watch Your Future Fade (I Came To Play)  
I Came To Play To Get My Dues Paid  
I Guess You Had A Dream  
But It Can't Be Saved (I Came To Play)  
I'm Here To Stay  
Best Get Out Of My Way  
I Came To Play**_

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

The crowd booed loudly at the music as Toad came out onto the stage, a cocky smirk on his face as he looked out to the crowd for a moment. He bent down a bit before raising his arms Miz-style, then throwing them out as he made his way down the ramp. Fans held signs such as "Toad Sucks Mario's Dick!" as Toad stopped at the middle of the ramp and looked at the ladders all around him before getting on the apron and entering the ring. He climbed the ring and once again raised his arms Miz-style.

"Introducing first, representing and from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 194 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Cruiserweight Champion, Toad!"

"Unlike the last match, there's no mixed reaction, this crowd 100% hates Toad!" Church said. "And with all this hatred, it only puts Toad at even more of a disadvantage since this crowd can be very brutal! This is his first Ladder Match, so this is completely new to him!"

"Ah, but Toad has never cared what anyone has thought of him!" Sarge stated. "Nobody thought he would be champion or last this long, and he proved them wrong! And Toad is going to prove them wrong again when he wins tonight!"

"Toad's managed to keep the title away from Tidus with a low blow last month, but it ain't going be that easy this time around!" Church said.

_**Let's Leave No Words Unspoken  
And Save Regrets For The Broken.  
Will You Even Look Back When You Think Of Me?  
All I Want Is A Place To Call My Own,  
To Mend The Hearts Of Everyone  
Who Feels Alone (Whoa)  
You Know To Keep Your Hopes Up High  
And Your Head Down Low**_

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

Extremely loud cheers could be heard from the crowd as Tidus came out, his sword in his hand and a determined expression on his face. He looked out to the crowd and pointed to them before throwing his sword into the air and then jumped into the air and caught it, landing on the stage to a blast of pyro. He walked down the ramp as fans held signs such as "Meet Your New Cruiserweight Champion, Tidus!", and walked under the ladders with no fear whatsoever before sliding into the ring and throwing his sword into the air catching in a pose.

"And the challenger, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., Tidus!"

"This crowd is going crazy for Tidus, and he has no fear, evident by him walking under the ladders!" Church said. "Tidus wants to be Cruiserweight Champion more than perhaps we've ever seen before! He wants to become a UCA great and surpass his father big time!"

"Please, as if Tidus has any chance of actually surpassing Jecht!" Sarge said. "It's maddening to think that Tidus could actually be on his level, let alone actually beat Toad tonight!"

"But remember Sarge, this match is definitely to Tidus' advantage." Church said. "It plays to his style and he has experience in this match. Tidus is going to use that no doubt to finally grab the brass ring of the Cruiserweights!"

Tidus and Toad stood in opposite corners staring at each other and the ref rang the bell. Both men met in the ring in a lock-up, and Tidus quickly applied a waistlock from behind. Toad with a Standing Switch and was applying the waistlock. Tidus elbowed Toad in the head, causing him to let go and Tidus tried for an Irish Whip, but Toad reversed and whipped Tidus into the corner. Toad ran for him, but Tidus moved out of the way, causing the Champ to hit the corner chest-first. Toad backed out of it, allowing Tidus to hit a Springboard Back Elbow on him. Tidus picked up Toad and went for a Body Slam, but Toad landed behind him and pushed him into the ropes. Tidus bounced off them and into a Dropkick from Toad. Tidus rolled over to the corner where Toad stomped on him a few times before picking him up and nailing a Suplex on him. Toad rolled out of the ring and grabbed a nearby ladder, folding it up and going to the ring with it. He placed it on the apron, and Tidus suddenly nailed a Baseball Slide on it, sending it into Toad's chest! Toad grutned in pain as he backed up a bit on the outside, still holding the ladder, and Tidus grabbed the ropes, and launced himself over it! Tidus hits a a ladder-assisted Somersault Plancha on Toad!

"Tidus sacrifices his own body to deal damage to Toad here in this Ladder Match!" Church said.

"But did that hurt Toad more, or did it hurt Tidus more?" Sarge questioned.

Toad was down as Tidus slowly got up, holding his back in pain as he grabbed the ladder Toad had and slid it into the ring. Entering the ring, Tidus quickly set the ladder up below the title belt. Tidus began climbing it, but Toad slid in and stopped Tidus. The Champ pulled Tidus down to the mat and tried a right hand, but Tidus blocked it and began laying in with several rights to the face. With Toad dazed, Tidus bounced off the ropes to Toad...TOAD GRABS AND THROWS THE LADDER DOWN ON HIM! The crowd goes "Ooooohhh" as the ladder crashes down on Tidus and the rookie is buried underneath it. Toad pulls the ladder away and lays down a few punches to the face of Tidus befoe picking him up and landing a Reverse DDT on him. Toad grabbed the ladder, folding it up and readying himself with it. Tidus managed to get to his and face Toad...TOAD HITS TIDUS IN THE FACE WITH THE LADDER!

"Damn! Tidus gets a face full of ladder courtesy of Toad!" Church said.

"Let's hope he lost a few teeth there!" Sarge said.

Tidus was laid out as Toad propped the ladder against the corner. After setting it up accordingly, Toad picked up Tidus and pushed him into the adjacent. Toad then whipped Tidus as hard as he could into the ladder in the adjacent corner, Tidus crashing back-first into it! Tidus laid against it as Toad readied himself before running full speed and going for a Stinger Splash...

...TIDUS MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Toad crashes into the ladder face-first and falls to the mat in pain! Tidus rolls onto the apron and stands on it, waiting as Toad got up. Once he did, Tidus leaped onto the top rope...

...but Toad pushes his legs out from under him! Tidus falls gut-first on the top rope, the rookie groaning in pain as he was hanging across the rope. Toad suddenly kicked Tidus in the head, sending him off the rope and apron and head-first on the announcer's table!

"And Toad has sent Tidus crashing into our announcer's table!" Church said.

"Allowing me a GREAT view of his head bouncing off it! So amazing!" Sarge said.

Toad slid out to the outside and grabbed Tidus, bouncing his head off the announcer's table before whipping him straight into the steel steps! With Tidus out of it, Toad went and grabbed another ladder at ringside and carefully placed it above the floor, its end on the ring apron and announcer's table. Once set, Tidus grabbed Tidus and hooked him up, attempting for a Suplex on the ladder. But Tidus remained rooted the ground, and after several tries, Tidus suddenly hit a Front-Layout Suplex on Toad on the ladder! Toad groaned in pain as he laid across the ladder, and Tidus wasted no motion getting on the apron and climbing the near corner. Once on top, Tidus readied himself...

...AND HIT A DIVING GUILLOTINE LEG DROP ACROSS TOAD'S NECK AS HE LAID ACROSS THE LADDER!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "Did you see that?! That was fucking insane!"

"That damn Tidus is going to kill himself as he tries to kill Toad!" Sarge said.

The crowd was going into a frenzy chanting "Holy Shit!" as Toad fell off the ladder and to the ground, holding his neck as Tidus laid on the ground in pain for a few moments before slowly making it to his feet. He staggered to the ring before sliding in, and grabbed the ladder against the corner. He managed to set it up in the middle of the ring and slowly began the climb up. However, unknown to him, Toad slid into the ring with another ladder. Tidus climbed to near the top, and reached up for the title...

...TOAD THROWS HIS LADDER AT TIDUS! It hits Tidus right in the back, causing him to fall off the ladder and to the mat below! Toad fell to a knee, holding his hurt neck before grabbing the ladder he threw, and once Tidus stood up, rammed it into the rookie's gut! Tidus fell to his knees, and Toad threw the ladder down onto Tidus' back! Toad grabbed the ladder and thew it down on Tidus again, and then proceeded to do it one more time!

"Man, this is just flat out viciousness right here!" Church said. "Toad just keeps throwing that ladder across Tidus' back!"

"And with that back in bad shape, it'll be even tougher for Tidus to climb the ladder!" Sarge stated.

Toad threw the ladder away and picked up Tidus, whipping him into a corner. After tipping the set-up ladder over, Toad readied himself in the adjacent corner, before running at Tidus and hitting the Koopa Clothesline! Tidus falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring with Toad sitting on the middle rope in exhaustion. Toad got back into the ring and quickly pulled the tipped over ladder back to a vertical base. After making sure it was under the title, Toad began the climb up to the top. However, Tidus managed to get himself on the apron and slowly stood up...

...Toad had reached near the top and was reaching for the title...

...he's inches away...

...TIDUS SPRINGBOARD SPEARS HIM OFF THE LADDER! The crowd is going nuts here!

"HOLY CRAP! Tidus just took a page of Edge's playbook and added a little Springboard to it!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no, Toad may be broken in two!" Sarge said.

Tidus laid across the mat while Toad held his midsection in utter pain. Eventually, Tidus managed to get to his feet and grabbed set-up ladder, folding it up and wedging it between the turnbuckles of a nearby corner. He grabbed Toad by the legs and dragged him to the corner, placing him under the wedged ladder. Holding onto Toad's legs, he fell backwards...

...AND LAUNCHED TOAD FACE-FIRST INTO THE LADDER! Toad's face bounced off it as he fell to the mat in a crumpled heap. Tidus stood up and grabbed Toad by the legs again, dragging him to center of the ring. He then grabbed the second ladder in the ring and placed it on top of Toad. Once ready, Tidus ran at the ropes, leaped at them...

...AND NAILED A LADDER-ASSISTED SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON TOAD!"

"DAMN! AGAIN, Tidus hurts himself to deal bigger damage to Toad!" Church said.

"Is there ANTYHING this damn Blue isn't willing to do to win?!" Sarge questioned.

Tidus held his gut in pain as Toad was crushed under the ladder, and Tidus stood up, pulling the ladder off of Toad. He kicked the Champ away before slowly setting up the ladder in the ring, and began the climb up it. The challenger held his gut in pain as he made the climb up, but Toad was starting to come to and turned over to see Tidus climbing for his title. Tidus climbed a few more rungs and tried to reach for the title as Toad tried to get up! Tidus was an inch away...he stretched even further...

...Toad suddenly gets up and jumps up at Tidus, hitting a low blow on him! The live crowd booed as Tidus stayed on the ladder, holding his manhood in pain! Toad stumbled over to the wedged ladder and pulled it out, and managed to set it up next to Tidus' ladder. Toad began to climb it to meet with the still hurting Tidus, and once there, he nailed a punch to Tidus. Tidus managed to nail one back, but Toad kicked him in the gut, stunning him. Toad grabbed Tidus' head and arm, hooking him up...

**...AND HITS A TOAD SWING OFF THE LADDERS!**

"HOLY SHIT!"" Church exclaimed. "A freakin' Toad swing off the top off the ladders! My God!"

"That's it for Tidus! He's broken in a million pieces!" Sarge said.

Both men were laid out as the crowd was going crazy. Eventually, Toad came to and managed to sit up, and crawled towards one of the ladders. Toad grabbed the rungs and pulled himself up the ladder, slowly climbing it. As Toad climbed it, Tidus managed to come to as well and saw Toad climbing the ladder and crawled towards it. Toad climbed to the top, and reached for the belt...

...he was touching it with a finger...

...Tidus grabbed one side of the ladder and with all his might, began to push the ladder as he stood. The ladder began to tip forward as Toad realized what was happening. He flailed around helplessly as Tidus tipped the ladder forward...

...TOAD FALLS OFF THE LADDER AND IS HANGED ACROSS THE ROPES!

"Toad was just an inch away from winning, but Tidus saves his title aspirations!" Church said.

"Dammit, so close to a victory for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

Toad falls to the mat in a crumpled heap as Tidus falls to his hands and knees. Panting like crazy, Tidus gets to his feet as Toad slowly tries to get up. With a determined look, Tidus tipped the second ladder over and waited as Toad got up...AND THEN NAILED A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO TOAD'S SKULL! The crowd went "Ooohhh" at the sound as Toad fell back down to the mat. Tidus kicked one of the ladders away before grabbing the second one and sets it up in one of the corners. Once done, Tidus dragged Toad to the middle of the ring, and then got behind the ladder and proceeded to climb it. However, once halfway up, Toad began to move and stood up, climbing the ladder on the other side! Tidus got to the top but saw Toad climbing and tried to strike him, but Toad struck Tidus through the rungs in the gut! Toad climbed up to meet Tidus and began to hit multiple shots to the face, dazing Tidus, and then placed him the Suplex position on the top of the ladder! Toad went to lift him up...

...but Tidus fought back with punches to the gut, slowly loosening Toad's grip. Toad let go after a few more hits, and Tidus slammed Toad's head down on the top rung of the ladder! With Toad dazed, Tidus climbed a bit further up to stand over Toad...

**...AND HITS A SUNSET-FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE LADDER!**

"OH NO! TOAD JUST GOT POWERBOMBED TO HELL!" Sarge said.

"TIDUS WANTS TO WIN! HE WANTS TO WIN BAD!" Church stated.

Both men were once again laid out across the mat as the crowd was going wild before Tidus began to move and slowly stood up. Kicking Toad away, Tidus grabbed the folded ladder and slowly set it up under the ladder. Gingerly, Tidus made the climb up to the title. He managed to get to the top after some time and reached for the title...

...he was inches away...

...he climbed a rung and grabbed it...

...Toad suddenly grabs the ladder from the side and begins pushing it over! Tidus lets go of the title in surprise, and Toad tips the ladder over...

...TIDUS FALLS OFF AND GETS CROTCHES ON THE TOP ROPE! The crowd winces at the landing.

"OH MAN!" Church winced. "Even I Felt that from here!"

"Looks like Tidus ain't having children for awhile!" Sarge said.

Tidus's eyes went wide with pain before he fell off the rope and to the mat. The rookie slowly made it to his feet, holding his manhood as he turned around, and Toad kicked him in the knee! Tidus fell to a knee, allowing Toad to nail the Mushroom DDT on him! Tidus was down as Toad stood up and dragged Tidus to a corner. He grabbed the downed ladder, folded it up, and placed it on top of Tidus. Toad got on the apron, climbed the corner, and dived off the top...

...AND HITS A LADDER-ASSISTED GOOBA STOMP!

"TOAD JUST GOOMBA STOMPS TIDUS TO HELL!" Church shouted.

"And Tidus just got Sarge'd, people!" Sarge said.

Tidus writhed in pain as he rolled out from under the ladder and out of the ring. Toad laid on the mat exhausted before getting up and grabbing the set-up ladder in the corner. Dragging it to the middle of the ring, Toad tried to climb as best as he could in his condition. Once halfway there, however, Tidus was seen leaning against the apron. He slowly got on the apron and began to climb the corner...with a chair in hand! Toad had reached the top and reached for the title...

...he grabbed the end of it and was going to unhook it...

...TIDUS HITS A CHAIR-ASSISTED MISSILE DROPKICK ON TOAD WHILE HE'S ON THE LADDER!

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS DAMN TIDUS JUST WON'T DIE!" Sarge exclaimed. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT CHAIR?!"

"He must have gotten it from the under the ring while on the outside!" Church stated.

Toad cried out in pain and fell off the ladder to the mat below and both were laid out once more. Tidus was the first to get up, followed by Toad. Toad turned to face Tidus, but was hit with a clothesline! Toad got back up, only to be hit with another clothesline! Toad groggily made it to his feet, and was hit with a Dropkick this time! Toad rolled over to the corner as Tidus felt the adrenaline course through his veins! Toad used the ropes to pull himself up in the corner, and Tidus ran at him and nailed an Enziguri to the head! Toad fell to the ground and Tidus took this chance to fold up the set-up ladder and placed it down on the mat. Tidus picked up Toad and lifted him up for an Olympic Slam...

...Toad landed behind Tidus and pushed him into the ropes! Tidus bounced back to Toad and jumped at Tidus for a Hurricarana, but Toad held onto him! Toad bounced Tidus' body of the ropes...spun around...

...AND SLAMMED TIDUS ON THE LADDER WITH THE BOM-OMB!

"BOM-OMB ON THE LADDER!" Church exclaimed. "Tidus' back must me MESSED UP!"

"Toad is showing Tidus how out of his league he is!" Sarge said.

Tidus arched his back in pain as Toad got up, and the Champ turned Tidus over on the ladder until he was lying stomach-first on it. He waited for Tidus to get up, and once Tidus was on his feet, Toad bounced off the ropes and lifted his knee to strike Tidus's head...

...Tidus avoids the Life Skils! Toad stumbles and Tidus grabs his head from behind...

...AND HITS A SLEEPER SLAM ON THE LADDER! Toad cries out in pain as he rolls off the ladder, and Tidus pushes it away as he stalks Toad. The Champ used the ropes to bring himself to his feet, and turns around...

...BLITZ KICK! NO! Toad ducks it, and Tidus lands on his feet! Toad quickly grabs the nearby chair out of instinct as Tidus turns around...

**...AND SMASHES THE CHAIR ACROSS TIDUS' SKULL!**

"SHIT! Did you hear that chair echo across Tidus' face?!" Church exclaimed.

"It certainly may caused Tidus' to lose a few brain cells!" Sarge stated.

Tidus falls to the mat in a crumpled heap as Tidus falls to his knees, placing the chair down. Toad glared at the down Tidus before grabbing the ladder one of the ladders and placing it down near the corner. He picked up Tidus, who was now bleeding profusely from the chair shot, and slammed him down on the ladder back-first. Toad got on the apron, and climbed the corner to the top. Once there, Toad smirked at the booing crowd and raised a hand in triumph, before diving off...

...AND TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! TOAD MISSES THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH AND CRASHES ON THE LADDER! The crowd was cheering as Toad slowly stood up off the ladder, holding his stomach as he steps over the ladder...

...AND INTO A BLITZ KICK FROM TIDUS! THE CROWD IS ON ITS FEET!

"BLITZ KICK! BLITZ KICK! TIDUS GOT IT!" Church shouted. "THIS IS HIS CHANCE! HIS CHANCE TO PULL IT OFF!

"OH NO! TOAD MAY BE COMPLETELY OUT!" Sarge stated.

Toad is completely laid out as Tidus lays on his stomach, blood pouring down his face. With the crowd cheering him on, Tidus slowly pushed himself off the mat to his feet. Stumbling around a bit, Tidus grabbed the second ladder and set it up under the title. Once done, Tidus began to climb the rungs off the ladder, closer and closer to the title...

...Tidus reached near the top of the ladder...

...Tidus reached for the title...

...just fingertips away...

...he's grabbed it!...

...TOAD JUMPS AND NAILS TIDUS IN THE BACK WITH THE STEEL CHAIR! The crowd was booing mercilessly as the hit cause Tidus to fall off the ladder and crash on the mat, arching his back in pain! Toad dropped the chair and leaned against the ropes, completely exhausted. Tidus tried to will himself up to his feet,, and managed to do so...

...but Toad suddenly runs at him...

...AND HITS THE LIFE SKILLS TO LOUD BOOS!

"DAMMIT! SO CLOSE!" Church shouted. "TIDUS WAS SO CLOSE! BUT TOAD SOMEHOW STOPPED HIM!"

"AND THE LIFE SKILLS HAVE PUT AN END TO TIDUS FOR GOOD!" Sarge exclaimde. "IN LAYMAN'S TERMS, TIDUS JUST GOT SARGE'D!"

Both men were laid out as they were completely spent. About a minute passed with both men not moving until Toad slowly began to stir. With all the strength he could must, he turned over on his stomach and began crawl towards the ladder. He grabbed the bottom rung, and pulled himself up and began climbing slowly to the crowd booing him. He was halfway there...

...when Tidus started to move and crawl towards the ladder as well! The crowd was willing Tidus on with loud cheers as Tidus reached the ladder and climbed the other side of it. Both climbed the ladder, and Toad reached to near the gold while Tidus was still only halfway up! Toad reached for the gold...

...he grabbed it...

...TIDUS HITS HIM THROUGH THE RUNGS IN THE GUT! This stuns Toad long enough for Tidus to climb up to meet Toad, and delivers a few rights as hard as he could in his state! With Toad stunned, Tidus reached for the gold, and grabbed it...

...but Toad punches him in the face, forcing him to let go of the title! Toad lands another punch, but this time Tidus hits one of his own! Toad fires back with another! Tidus hits a punch to fight back! The two trade punches on the top of the ladder, the crowd in deep drama!

"Toad and Tidus are beating the hell out of one another on the top of that ladder!" Church said. "It's high drama in this Ladder Match!"

"All it could take is one good punch to decide the fate of this match!" Sarge said.

Toad and Tidus continued to trade blows, with the crowd chanting "Yes!" for Tidus' punches, and "No!" for Toad''s punches! After a couple of moments of fighting, Tidus his a particularly hard right on Toad, and was about to go for the belt, but Toad grabbed his head and slammed it on the top ladder rung! Tidus was stunned as he tried to hang on to the ladder, allowing Toad to reach for the belt...

...he grabbed the belt...

...he went to unhook it...

...TIDUS GRABBED THE BELT AND SLAMMED IT INTO TOAD'S FACE! Toad was absolutely out of it on the ladder with a dazed look, and Tidus took a look at the ladder that was set above the floor on the outside, and got an idea! He grabbed Toad by the waist, and climbed higher up with them until they were on the second-to-last rungs...

...

_**...AND TIDUS WITH AN OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER! TOAD FLIES OUT OF THE RING AND THROUGH THE LADDER ON THE** **OUTSIDE!**  
_

_**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HOLY SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"**_Church shouted at the top of his lungs. _**"TOAD WAS THROWN OVER 15 FEET OFF A LADDER AND THROUGH A LADDER!"  
**_

_**"TOAD MAY BE BROKEN IN DAMN HALF!"** _Sage shouted. _**"BY GOD, TOAD MAY BE** **DEAD!"**  
_

The crowd was absolutely deafening in the arena as Toad laid motionless among the remains of the ladder, and Tidus down on the mat, chants of "Holy Shit!" and "That Was Awesome!" and "You Sick Fuck!" were heard. Over a minute passed as neither man moved, but eventually, Tidus began to stir and after seeing Toad on the outside went over to the ladder, and after adjusting it, slowly began to make the climb, bloody and all with the crowd willing him on...

...Tidus reached the halfway point...

...he reached the top...

...he reached out for the gold...

...Tidus grabbed it by the strap...

**_...AND TIDUS PULLS DOWN THE TITLE! THE CROWD_ _EXPLODES!_**

"TIDUS DID IT! TIDUS DID IT!" Church exclaimed. "TIDUS IS THE NEW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

_**Still Got Something Left To Prove  
It Tends To Keep Things Movin'  
While Everyone Around Me  
Says My Last Days Are Looming  
Overhead But Just What The Hell  
Do They Think They Know?  
I Keep My Head Above The Water  
While They Drown In The Undertow**_

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

"Here is your winner...and NEEEEEEEWWWWW UCA Cruiserweight Champion...TIDUS!"

The crowd was absolutely going crazy as they chanted "Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" while Tidus laid his battered body across the ladder, Cruiserweight Title in his hand. Eventually, Tidus lifted his head up and looked out to the cheering crowd, panting as he realized what had just happened. Tidus looked down at the title in his hand as he brought it up to look at. With a bloody face, tears of joy rain down from his eyes as he brought title to his forehead before raising it high into the air on top of the ladder for all to see.

"Tidus has finally pulled it off!" Church said. "After being screwed over, attacked while he was down, berated and criticized by many, Tidus has FINALLY become the Curiserweight Champion in a match worthy of both the Cruiserweights AND X-Division!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sarge exclaimed. "This can't be happening! There's no way Toad could have lost his title to that bastard Blue, Tidus!"

"He just did, Sarge!" Church said. "Tidus has finally climbed to championship glory, and he did it in grand style!"

Tidus slowly made his way down the ladder and got off of it, falling down on his backside as he held his new title close to his chest. He looked over at Toad on the outside, who was still strewn across the broken remains of the ladder, and just smirked. Tidus rolled out of the ring, and after sitting on the apron for a bit, slowly backed up the ramp with a sway in his step from the damage he took. With a joyous grin on his face, he raised the Cruiserweight TItle up high with one hand as the crowd chanted "You Deserve It!"

"He's bloodied, battered, bruised...and he's the new Cruiseweight Champion!" Church said. "Tidus has ended the five-month reign of Toad, and dealt a major blow to the Mushroom Kingdom here!"

"This is such a travesty for this to happen to the Reds..." Sarge despaired. "Mario's not going to like this one bit..."

"This was such an amazing match that definitely exceeded expectations!" Church stated. "It's going to be hard for the other matches to follow this up."

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, which shows a dark room completely bare except for a lone chair propped up in the middle of the room, with a lone occupant sitting in it. A dim light shone down upon the occupant, only slightly illuminating him. This occupant was none than Chaos the Hedeghog, and he was sitting with his held down.

"Later tonight..." He spoke. "A great battle shall occur in that very ring. A war that people everywhere are clamoring to see. I have heard the talks of the people...of how they are looking forward to this collision just as much as Mario vs Sonic...They anticipate a destructive battle that can only result from two powerful forces engaging in combat with one another. They ask questions. "Who will win such a match?" "Can Shadow actually defeat Chaos?" "Can the Ultimate Life Form defeat the God of Destruction?" The answer to these questions is very simple...Shadow will NOT be able to defeat me. No, he will be just another victim conquered by the God of Destruction. I will not deny that Shadow will be a challenge. Vermin he may be, but he is tough vermin. However...he is simply not strong enough anymore. He's gotten soft, plain and simple. Saying that he regrets his actions as "The Messiah of Discord" in UWE...being a degenerate rebel with Hope in D-Hedgeration X...these are actions and words that show that Shadow has lost the power needed to truly be a destructive force, all in favor of pleasing little, late Maria. How pathetic...Shadow will fight, but he has no chance against someone like me...he has no chance against a God...For a good while, people have been disrespecting me on all angles. From denouncing my abilities, to calling me an unworthy mongrel, people have seen it fit to underestimate me and insult me...well, they will realize how wrong they all are...They will realize what a mistake it is to underestimate me, to think I am not worthy! They will see the true power I possess when I unleash it upon that vermin hedgehog tonight!"

Chaos stood up, lifting his head up to the camera, showcasing a dark, maniacal look on his face. "Shadow, I hoped you breathed as much fresh air as you possibly could, because tonight, the God of Destruction is going to DROWN you in sea of destruction that you brought upon yourself! You will face the wrath of the ultimate bringer of destruction and chaos, and realize how far out of your league you are! Shadow, you will be the example I make to all of Fiction Wrestling about what happens when you mess with the God of Destruction! Tonight, "Ultimate Life Form," you will become a victim as I continue my journey of adding UCA to my growing kingdom, along with UWE, beginning when I win the Royal Rumble after my victory! Shadow..."

Chaos got up close to the camera, showing only his face with a sadistic smirk on it. "...Prepare to meet the devil incarnate!"

Chaos knocked the camera down, which now showed the empty chair in the room as the footsteps of Chaos were heard as he left the room.

* * *

The scene changed to the backstage hallways, where we Team 2D fuming. Jerry sat on a nearby box with an angry frown on his face, while Tom glared at the wall.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Tom shouted, punching the wall in anger. "How can those damn Elrics beat us?! How the hell could they even come CLOSE to beating us?! They're nothing but stupid underdoogs! Average wrestlers who only got by on stupid popularity! They didn't get titles across companies on skill, but because they were popular with the crowd! We are the ones with the skill! We are the legendary tag team! We are the ones with sixteen Tag Team Title reigns across Fiction Wrestling! We are the ones who put people through tables and succeed! It's not possible for them to have won! Thanks to them, we're out of the Rumble Match! THIS IS CRAP! EVERYONE KNOWS THIS!"

"Tom, calm down, buddy, please!" Jerry stated, catching the angered Tom's match. "I'm just as angry as you are, Tom, but there's no need to be like this. Those Elrics just got lucky, that's all! Every wrestler or team always gets that one lucky victory. This past Brawl was theirs. Besides they have no chance of winning the Rumble anyway. We got to look forward to the future Tom...and that future is our eight UCA Tag Team Championship! It doesn't matter who wins the title match tonight, because whether it goes to the Sonic Heroes or the Mushroom Kingdom, in the end, the titles will eventually belong to the masters of Non-Stop Violence, Team 2D!"

"I think we beg to differ, Team 2D!" Tom and Jerry looked to the right to see the Elrics coming up to them, smirks on their faces as Al spoke. "I think it's going to be US that will soon become Tag Team Champions! We got all the momentum in the world, and we're the Tag Team Champions of a different company to boot! And there's also the fact that we're amazing tag team wrestlers!Regardless of whether or not we win the Rumble, we're going to go after the Tag Team Titles after this PPV! And to be honest, why wouldn't we become Tag Team Champions?"

"Yeah, Al, I mean we got great wrestling skills, we got the crowd completely behind us, we're decorated wrestlers across Fiction Wrestling, we're the 2012 Tag Team of the Year, and...oh yeah...we beat YOU!" Ed pointed to Team 2D who scowled at them. "With such a victory under our belts, I think we definitely can become Tag Team Champions for the first time in UCA no problem! Face it, Team 2D...we're just as good as you! Hell, we might even be BETTER!"

"THAT'S CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tom shouted at them. "If you really were that good, then you wouldn't have lost the CASZ Tag Team Titles one freakin' week after you won it, corrupt Chairman or not! If we were in your shoes, we would have told that guy to 'Fuck off' and retain those titles! If you were really that good, your TLC Match wouldn't have been passed for UWE Bad Blood Match for Tag Team Match of the Year! Your victory over us was a fluke! A DAMN FLUKE! You got your lucky victory over us, but it will NEVER happen again!"

"Yeah, Tom's right!" Jerry said, getting off the box. "And what's more, even if you DO get a shot at the Tag Team Titles, YOU'LL choke! I mean, how long did you guys go without winning any Tag Team Titles in any company? A freakin' long ass time! Oh yeah, you may have won titles now, but you failed to keep the CASZ Tag Team Titles for a respectable time, and you'll those AWF Tag Team Titles in your first defense! You don't know what it takes to be Tag Team Champions unlike us! We've won the UCA Tag Team Titles more times than anyone else! We're the current UWE Duos Champions! We were the most extreme Tag Team Champions ever in ECW! You could NEVER hope to be great Tag Team Champions!"

"Well if we could beat such great Tag Team Champions such as yourselves, then we can sure as win the Tag Teams Title and be great champions!" Ed smirked, causing Team 2D to be angered more. "Listen, you guys and try to denounce everything we've done, but it's not going to work! Your little insults about us fell flat the moment we pinned you 1-2-3! If we weren't as good as you, that wouldn't have happened! With what me and Al accomplished, you can't keep up down any longer in UCA! We're going straight to the top of the tag team mountain here!"

"Now, we're going to go for the Tag Team Titles, and you are going to go for the Tag Team Titles." Al said. "Regardless of who wins tonight, Tails and Knuckles or Luigi and Yoshi, all of us will be trying to take those titles from the winners! So I guess it's a race now of sorts! Who can win the Tag Team Titles first? Who can get the shot and capitalize on it first?"

"Oh, the answer is obvious! It's going to be us!" Tom said. "We're going to be EIGHT-TIME UCA Tag Team Champions when it's all said and done!"

"We'll see about that, Team 2D!" Ed said. "Because we plan on adding UCA to the list of tag team mountains we've conquered."

"Over our dead bodies..." Jerry growled.

The two teams stared each other down, all four of them with fire in their eyes as the camera went back to the ring.

* * *

"Oh man, I KNEW things were not over between those two teams!" Church said. "Both teams have staked a claim at the Tag Team Titles!"

"I don't know what those Elrics are thinking making a claim on the Tag Team Titles!" Sarge stated. "They have no business being around those titles!"

"Stop being like that, Sarge, I think the Elrics have proven that they can be great Tag Team Champions!" Church said.

"Whatever, Team 2D will soon reclaim the gold and stick it those damn Elrics!" Sarge said.

"Well before any of that can happen, we have to find out who will be the Tag Team Champions going forward." Church said. "And we're finding out...now!

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA World Tag Team Championship!"

_**I Can Feeling You Falling Away  
No Longer The Lost  
No Longer The Same  
And I Can See You Starting To Break  
I'll Keep You Alive  
If You Show Me The Way  
Forever - And Ever  
The Scars Will Remain  
I'm Falling Apart  
Leave Me Here Forever In The**** Dark**_

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

A mixed reaction could be heard from the crowd as Luigi and Yoshi came out on the stage. Luigi smirked at the crowd before patting the back of the serious Yoshi and said "Let's Go Get Those Titles!" and Yoshi nodded as Luigi led the way down the ramp. Several fans chanted "Luigi! Luigi! Luigi!" while other fans held signs like "Yoshi: Mario's Overrated Dino!" They both entered the ring and Luigi climbed the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd, while Yosh stood in the middle of it.

"Introducing first, the challengers, repesenting the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York and Yoshi Island respectively, weighing in at a combined weight of 530 lbs., Luigi and Yoshi!"

"The Chicago crowd seems to be loving Luigi for some reason, maybe because of how underrated he is, but they are just TRASHING on Yoshi here!" Church said. "This match came about when Tails and Knuckles shockingly won the Tag Team Titles from the Mario Bros. last month!"

"Yeah, Mario and Luigi had a rematch clause, but Mario was denied his part in it by Force because the owner thought Mario couldn't handle being both World and a Tag Team Champion!" Sarge said. "So he gave Luigi a Tag Team Title at Royal Reckoning as part of the rematch clause, and allowed Luigi to choose his partner."

"And that partner is none other than Yoshi right here!" Church said. "And if the last two weeks were any indication, Yoshi right here is a huge advantage for Luigi!"

_**Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind You Confine You Defying Your Reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting The Stage For A Heroes Parade**_

**("Sonic Heroes Theme" by Crush 40)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Tails and Knuckles came out onto the stage, title belts around their waists as they played to the crowd before standing side by side on the stage. Nodding to each other, Tails threw his arms out as Knuckles pumped his fist in the air, red and yellow pyro going off beside them. The two made their ways as fans held up signs like "Tails 4 World Champion!" and "Yoshi: Knuckle's Punching Bag!" The two slid into the ring and climbed opposite turnbuckles, unhooking their belts and raising them into the air for the fans to see.

"And their opponents, from Westside Island and Angel Island respectively, weighing in at a combined weight of 442 lbs, they are the reigning, defending UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

"At Ragnarok last month, Tails and Knuckles were screwed out of the World Title by the Mushroom Kingdom, but they got vengeance the night after by winning the Tag Titles from the Mario Bros.!" Church said. "And now they defend their new titles for the first time tonight!"

"The only reason they won it from the glorious Reds was because of Sonic!" Sarge said. "They can't win without him! And tonight, their little reign will end as soon as it began!"

"Maybe Sonic did help them out, but I feel that Tails and Knuckles are going to show that there's a reason they are Tag Team Champions!" Church said.

Tails and Knuckles handed their title belts to the ref and stared down their opponents as the titles were raised high for all to see before being given to ringside. It was decided that Tails and Luigi would start and the ref rang the bell. Tails and Luigi circled the ring a bit before meeting each other in a lock-up, Tails grabbing Luigi in a Side Headlock after a few moments. Luigi backed up to the ropes with Tails in tow, and pushed Tails off into the adjacent ropes. Luigi went for a clothesline as he came back, but Tails ducked it. Luigi tried for a Back Elbow as Tails came back to him again, but Tails ducked it again. Tails bounced off the ropes once more and nailed a Flying Forearm to Luigi. Luigi got to his feet and was greeted with kicks to the thigh from Tails, and was then kicked in the gut before being lifted for a Suplex. Luigi landed behind Tails though and rolled him up from behind! 1...2...Tails kicks out! Both scrambled to their feet, where Tails rolled up Luigi in a Small Package! 1...2...Luigi kicks out! Both got back up where Luigi caught Tails with a kick to the gut, and then with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Luigi picked up Tails and whipped him into a corner and followed him in, but Tails grabbed the ropes and floated over Luigi. Luigi stopped himself and turned around as Tails landed, and both went for Dropkicks, their feet connecting with each other. They stood off with each other as the crowd applauded in appreciation.

"The crowd is absolutely loving this opening display between these two!'" Church said.

"Well they better love Yoshi and Luigi's eventual title win then!" Sarge said.

Tails smirked while Luigi just glared at him as the crowd duel chanted "Let's Go Luigi!/Let's Go Tails!" The two met up again and were about to go for another lock-up, but Luigi shot out a leg and kicked Tails. Luigi nailed a few fists to the fox's face before hitting him with a quick Scoop Slam on the mat. Luigi bounced off the ropes, and wet for a Leg Drop, but Tails rolled out of the way. Luigi quickly scrambled to his feet, only to be brought down with a Drop Toe Hold by Tails, who then quickly transitioned into a Front Facelock on him. Luigi wasted no time in standing up with Tails in tow, and suddenly hit a Northern Lights Suplex on Tails, bridging it into a pin! 1...2...Tails kicks out! Both got up, and Luigi went for a Clothesline, but Tails ducked it, grabbed the arm, and hit an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Tails picked up Luigi and tagged in Knuckles, and the two whipped him into the ropes. Luigi bounced off them, and into a Double Flapjack from Tails and Knuckles! Knuckles makes the cover! 1...2...Luigi kicks out!

"Luigi gets hits with a double team move, and now Knuckles is in control!" Church said.

"It won't last for long though, not when Tails and Knuckles so much!" Sarge said.

Knuckles picked up Luigi and nailed a few fists to the face, backing Luigi to the ropes. Knuckles grabbed his arm and whipped him, but Luigi reversed and whipped Knuckles into the ropes. When Knuckles bounced back, Luigi went for a Hip Toss, but Knuckles remained rooter to the ground. He went for a clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and bounced off the ropes to Knuckles, and ran into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Knuckles! Knuckles quickly dropped for a cover! 1...2...

...Yoshi comes in to break up the pin! Knuckles stood up angrily as Yoshi got back on the apron, staring down Knuckles. The echidna continued to glare at Yoshi until Luigi hit a Chop Block to his leg from behind by Luigi. Knuckles fell to his knees, allowing Luigi to hit a One-Handed Bulldog on him! Luigi wasted no motion in tagging in Yoshi!

"Uh oh, the big guy's coming in!" Church said.

"And Yoshi's about to demolish that stupid echidna!" Sarge said.

The crowd booed as Yoshi entered, not happy with him being tagged in. Knuckles stood up but was quickly hit by a hard clothesline! Yoshi picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the corner and quickly ran and hit a Corner Clothesline on him! Yoshi pulled him in by the arm, and nailed a Short-Arm Clothesline! Yoshi held onto the arm and picked Knuckles, nailing another Short-Arm Clothesline on him! He picked up Knuckles once more, lifted Knuckles onto his shoulder...

...and nailed a Powerslam on the echidna! Yoshi with the cover! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Yoshi stood up...and nailed Tails in the face with a fist! Tails is knocked off the apron as the crowd boos loudly, and Yoshi picks up Knuckles and whips him into the ropes. He lifts him up on the bounce back...

...AND KNUCKLES LATCHES ONTO HIM WITH A GUILLOTINE CHOKE! The crowd is live as Yoshi's eyes go wide as Knuckles tightens the hold with his legs around Yoshi. The hold was applied strongly for a few moments, until Yoshi slowly moved and suddenly ran into the corner, ramming Knuckles back-first into it! Knuckles let go of Yoshi and leaned against the corner as the dino backed up a bit, regaining himself before running at the echidna...

...Knuckles moved out of the way! Yoshi crashed chest-first into the corner and backed out of it leaning into the ropes, and Knuckles used all his strength to clothesline Yoshi over the top rope to the outside! Knuckles turned around saw Luigi charging at him, and the echidna sidestepped and sent Luigi over the top to the outside as well! Knuckles looked at his opponents and saw Tails slide into the ring. They nodded at each other, and Knuckles got on his hands and knees near the ropes. Tails bounced off the ropes and to Knuckles...

...he stepped on Knuckles...

...AND JUMPS OFF HIM! TAILS HIT A SOMERSAULT SENTON OVER THE TOP ROPE TO LUIGI AND YOSHI!

"And there he goes! Tails used his partner as a step pad, and risks it all and nails it all!" Church said.

"Dammit, how the hell did he pull that off?!" Sarge said. "Luigi and Yoshi were supposed to move out of the way!"

Tails stood up and threw his arms out in a pose, the crowd cheering him loudly as he did so. He grabbed Yoshi and with great strain, slowly picked up the heavy dino to his feet and threw him into the ring. Knuckles quickly made the cover on him!

1...

2...

Yoshi kicks out!

Knuckles picked up Yoshi and nailed a few forearm shots to the face before whipping him into the corner. Knuckles ran at Yoshi, and hit a Jumping Forearm Smash to the face of Yoshi. Yoshi staggered out of the corner and bent over as Knuckles got on the second turnbuckle...DIVING BULLDOG ON YOSHI! Knuckles with the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Knuckles picked up Yoshi and dragged him over to his corner. He tagged in Tails who got back on the apron, and the fox entered and both hooked up Yoshi...

...AND DELIVERED A DOUBLE SUPLEX TO YOSHI!

"WOAH! Tails and Knuckles just somehow Suplexed the 300 pounder!" Church said.

"What the hell?! Stop defying logic you stupid anthros!" Sarge said.

Tails quickly made the cover as Knuckles got on the apron!

1...

2...

Yoshi kicks out!

Tails started to deliver punches and kicks to Yoshi as the dino slowly got up. Once up, Yoshi pushed the assaulting fox away into the ropes, but Tails bounced off them and nailed a Dropkick to the knee. Yoshi fell to a knee, and Tails waited as Yoshi got back up, and leaped at the ropes, and springboarded off them for the Flying Chuck...

...AND YOSHI CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR! Yosh held the fox in his arms, and moved the fox around and tried to go for a Spinebuster, but Tails slipped out and fell behind Yoshi, trying to roll him up in a Sunset Flip. Yosh stayed on his feet though and Tails laied on the ground holding the legs, and the dino grabbed Tails by the throat. He pulled the fox from under him and to his feet, and tried to go for a clothesline, but Tails ducked it. Yoshi turned around, and got an Enziguri to the skull! Yoshi fell to his knees, and the ref checked on him. Once more, Tails leaped at the ropes...

...LUIGI NAILS TAILS WHILE HE'S ON THE ROPES! The ref didn't see it as he was checking on Yoshi, and Tails fell to the mat as Luigi got off the apron! Tails got up in a daze, and Yoshi got behind him, grabbed him in a Full Nelson...AND NAILED FULL NELSON SLAM!

"That damn Luigi just illegally struck Tails while the ref wasn't looking!" Church said.

"And Yoshi takes advantage with the most beautiful Full Nelson Slam I've ever seen!" Sarge said.

Yoshi makes the cover on Tails!

1...

2...

Tails kicks out!

Yoshi picked up Tails and dragged him over to his corner, where Luigi now stood on the apron for, and tagged in Luigi, to the crowd's delight. Luigi got in as Yoshi lifted Tails up in the air with a Military Press. After a few seconds of holding Tails up, he threw Tails off...

...AND INTO A DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER FROM LUIGI!

"OH DAMN! That had to jar Tails' stomach big time!" Church said.

"And thus, the busting of Tails' gut was witnessed!" Sarge said.

Tails writhed in pain holding his gut before Luigi made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Tails rolls the shoulder out!

Luigi quickly mounted Tails and delivered consecutive punches to the skull of Tails before picking him up and landing a Scoop Slam on him. Luigi bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop on Tails. Luigi then locked in a Headlock and wrenched on the head. A few moments passed before Tails slowly stood up to his feet with Luigi in tow and elbowed him in the gut several times before he let go of the fox. Tails bounced off the ropes then, and Luigi tried to catch him with a clothesline, but Tails ducked and leaped at ropes as Luigi turned around...

...Tails springboarded off them...

...LUIGI DUCKS THE FLYING CHUCK! Tails crashes the mat stomach-first, and Luigi wastes no time in pickhimg him up, then hooking him up...

...LUIGI HITS THE GREEN LIGHTNING!

"Green Lightning connects!" Church said.

"Finally, new Tag Champions!" Sarge said.

Luigi hooks the leg of Tails!

1...

...

2...

...

Knuckles comes in and breaks up the count!

Yoshi didn't like that and entered the ring and rushed at Knuckles, but Knuckles backed up to the ropes and pulled them down. Yoshi went over them and crashed to the outside. Knuckles stood up but was immediately Dropkicked by Luigi through the ropes and to the outside! Luigi turned back to Tails and picked him, but Tails suddenly rolls him up in a Jackknife Pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Luigi tried to go for Tails, but Tails executed a Double Leg Takedown on Luigi. The fox hooked up the legs, turned Luigi over...

...AND LOCKS IN A TEXAS CLOVERLEAF!

"Tails is pulling a new trick out of the hat, and now Luigi is just WRITHING in pain!" Church said.

"This Cloverleaf is one of the most painful submissions out there!" Sarge said. "Luigi is going to be snapped in two!"

Luigi cried out in pain and clawed at the mat, Tails pulling back on the hold as hard as he could! Luigi pulled at his head, the pain excruciating as Tails begged for Luigi to tap out! The plumber shook his head in refusal, and tried to crawl towards the ropes. Inch by inch, Luigi crawled towards the rope with Tails in tow, who continued to pull back at the legs even more, trying to get Luigi to tap! Eventually, Luigi was close to the ropes...

...he reached out for them...

...just inches away...

...TAILS PULLS LUIGI BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING! Luigi cried out in pain as Tails applied the hold even more, but Yoshi suddenly entered and grabbed Tails by the throat with both hands...lifted him up...

...AND NAILED A CHOKEBOMB ON HIM! The crowd boos at the offense Yoshi landed as the dino growled down at Tails, but Knuckles entered, grabbed Yoshi from behind...AND HIT A FREAKIN' GERMAN SUPLEX ON YOSHI!

"HOLY CRAP! After Tails' submission was ended by Yoshi, Knuckles just lifted 301 lbs. for a German Suplex!" Church said. "That's some strength from Knuckles!"

"Oh damn, why does someone so Red have to be working for the wrong side?!" Sarge said.

Yoshi rolled out of the ring from the impact and Knuckles threw his hand down at Yoshi as if to say "Good riddance" before turning back to Luigi. He tried to pick up the plumber, but Luigi grabbed him and thew him into the middle rope. Knuckles landed on it chest-first, and he stood up holding his chest in pain before being turned around by Luigi. He was lifted up for a Suplex, and once upside down, Luigi adjusted his grip until he was holding Knuckles upside down with arms around the body...

..AND HITS THE LUIGI SCREWDRIVER! Knuckles' head bounced off the mat before he rolled out of the ring. Luigi got up and saw Tails leaning against the corner and ran at him, leaping for a Stinger Splash! Tails moved out the way, and Luigi crashed into the corner. The plumbed backed up a bit holding his chest, and Tails took the chance to get on the second turnbuckle...

...and hits a Diving Neckbreaker on Luigi! Tails makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT!

"Luigi manages to kick out at the last second, but he's gotta be more careful or he's going to get taken down!" Church said.

Tails picked up Luigi and placed him in the corner, lifting him up to sit on the top turnbuckle. Tails climbed up the corner until he stood on the top turnbuckle. Tails suddenly wrapped his legs around Luigi's head...

...TOP-ROPE FRANKENSTEINER!

...WAIT! Luigi held onto Tails and continue to sit on the top turnbuckle. Tails flailed around as he hung upside down until Luigi exhibited a great amount of strength and lifted Tails back up to a sitting position on his shoulders! Luigi stood on the turnbuckle...

.**...AND HITS A DIVING POWERBOMB ON TAILS!**

"LUIGI JUST DROVE TAILS TO THE COLD HARD MAT OFF THE TOP!" Church exclaimde.

"YES! Tails..." Sarge began.

Tails bounced off the mat onto his stomach and Luigi rolled him over for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TAILS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"You Just Got...DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Somehow, Tails survives and saves their Tag Team Titles!" Church stated.

Luigi looked frustrated as he saw Yoshi get on the apron. Luigi went over to him and tagged him in to loud boos. Yoshi entered as he waited as Tails slowly stumbled to his feet. Tails stood up and turned around...and was thrown into the air by Yoshi and landed on the mat stomach-first, hit with a Free-Fall! Tails held his abdomen in pain as he rolled over to the corner. Yoshi stood at the adjacent corner and waited as Tails sat in his corner. Yoshi ran full speed...

...AND CRUSHED TAILS WITH THE EGG SCRAMBLER!

"And Tails just got his head scrambled big time!" Church said.

"Yes, his head just got crushed like a melon!" Sarge stated.

Tails was motionless as Yoshi dragged him out of the corner and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TAILS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"WHAT?! How the hell does he keep kicking out?!" Sarge asked.

"The will to not let his title reign end so quickly!" Church said.

Yoshi growled as he stood up and grabbed Tails' arm, dragging him back to the corner. Once there, he climbed up to the second turnbuckle with Tails lying below him. Yoshi steadied himself as he bounced himself up and down on the second ropes...

...Tails suddenly shoots up in a burst of adrenaline and pulls Yoshi's leg from under him! Yoshi falls face-first on the top turnbuckle and goes down to the mat near where Tails laid a bit exhausted. Eventually both slowly made it to their feet, and Tails rushed at Yoshi, only for Yoshi to grab and lift him up for the Yoshi's Paradise...

...Tails manages to land behind Yoshi! Tails leaps at the ropes...

...AND NAILS THE FLYING CHUCK!

"Flying Chuck to Yoshi! This could be Tails' chance!" Church said.

"Oh no! Yoshi, you got to stop him, quick!" Sarge begged.

Tails and Yoshi laid across the mat as Knuckles finally got back on the apron near his corner, and saw the situation. Knuckles began to clap his hand, leading the crowd with him in the clapping before reaching his hand out for a tag. The clapping slowly brought Tails back to reality and he saw the outstretched hand of Knuckles and slowly began to make his way to it. As he crawled, Yoshi came to and saw Tails crawling towards Knuckles. Yoshi stood up and went for Tails...

...TAILS TAGS IN KNUCKLES! The crowd cheers loudly as Knuckles enters and begins laying in vicious punches to the skull of Yoshi, backing him into the ropes before whipping him, but Yoshi reversed and whipped him into the rope. Knuckles bounced off the ropes, and suddenly nailed a Lou Thesz Press on YoshI! He rained down fists on Yoshi's face before getting off, allowing the dino to get up before kicking him in the gut and planting him with a DDT! Knuckles with the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

YOSHI KICKS OUT!

"Knuckles is just on fire right now, the hot tag has put his team back in the ball game!" Church said.

"But soon enough, Yoshi will take them out of the ball game!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles picked up Yoshi, but the dino suddenly pushed Knuckles in the ropes, and Knuckles bounced off them and into a Big Boot from Yoshi! With the echidna down, Yoshi picked him up and lifted him into a Military Press over his head! Yoshi was about do something when Knuckles began to struggle above and suddenly landed behind Yoshi, and nailed a lightning quick Reverse DDT! With Yoshi down, Knuckles quickly climbed the corner and stood on the top! He dived off...

...AND NAILED THE ECHIDNA HEADBUTT!

"Echidna Heabutt connects! The head striking the heart of Yoshi!" Church said.

"Oh no! Not good for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LUIGI COMES IN AND BREAKS UP THE COUNT!

Luigi stands up as Tails enters the ring and hits a Dropkick to the chest of Luigi, knocking him down to the mat! Luigi held his chest in pain as Tails waited for him to get up. When he did, Tails charged at him...

...Luigi ducks the clothesline...

...TAILS CLOTHESLINE THE REF INSTEAD! Tails looked down at the ref in shock, but only for a moment as Luigi lifted him up from behind and hit a Back-to-Belly Backbreaker on him! Tails arched his back and rolled out of the ring and Luigi admired his work and turned around...into a Spinebuster from Knuckles! The echidna kicked the plumber out of the ring a scowle, but was turned around by Yoshi and was dealt a HARD right hand to the jaw, backing him up into the ropes! Yosh whipped him into the adjacent, and tried for a clothesline as he came back, but Knuckles ducked it. Knuckles bounced back to Yoshi as the dino came back...

...AND THEY TAKE EACH OTHER DOWN WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"Tails and Knuckles are down! Luigi and Yoshi are down! The ref's down! EVERYONE IS DOWN!" Church exclaimed.

"These guys are just destroying each other for the Tag Team Titles! Who knows what is going to happen now!" Sarge said.

The scene of the match remained like this with everyone down either inside or outside the ring for about a minute until Luigi was shown moving on the outside. The plumber reached the ringside crew, and grabbed one of the Tag Title belts from them. Luigi stumbled to his feet and to the ring, sliding into the ring. Luigi stood and leaned against the ropes, readying the belt as he waited for Knuckles to get up. Luigi waited as Knuckles began to stir along with Yoshi, and the two slowly made their way to their feet. Luigi grasped the title belt in his hand tightly pulling it back. Knuckles and Yoshi and stood, and Luigi ran forward, swinging the title belt...

...KNUCKLES DUCKS! LUIGI NAILS YOSHI IN THE HEAD WITH THE BELT!

"Plan to screw over Tails and Knuckles; BACKFIRED!" Church said.

"And Yoshi just got his bell run with the belt!" Sarge said.

Yoshi fell back down to the mat as Luigi looked at the downed dino in shock and horror at having clocked his own partner. Anger soon crossed those features as Luigi saw Knuckles get back to his feet and face him. Luigi once again ran at him, and swung the belt, but Knuckles ducked once more, causing Luigi to stumble forward...

..and into a Head Kick from Tails on the apron! Luigi dropped the belt as he stumbled backwards in a daze before being turned around by Knuckles. the echidna placed Luigi between his legs, lifted him up...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE DEEP IMPACT!

"And Luigi just got the Deepest Impact of his entire life!" Church stated.

"Dammit, now Luigi is no longer a factor here!" Sarge said.

Luigi was laid out in the ring as Knuckles stood up, and the echidna looked to the downed Yoshi before motioning to Tails on the apron. The fox nodded and went to the corner as Knuckles did all he could to drag Yoshi over to the corner. Once done, Tails climbed the corner and stood on the top turnbuckle. Tails held both arms up in a pose...dived off...

...AND HITS THE SPIRAL TAP!

"SPIRAL TAP! SPIRAL TAP!" Church said. "Tails just got all of it!"

"Yoshi, kick out! Kick out for the glory of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Sarge stated.

Tails makes the cover on Yoshi as Knuckles keeps watch! The ref managed to come to and slowly made the count!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"TAILS AND KNUCKLES DID IT!" Church exclaimed. "TAILS AND KNUCKLES RETAIN THE TITLES!"

_**You Can Bet There Ain't No Doubt  
As The Words Spill From The Mouth Of A Hero  
I Can Chase Another Day  
Fight You All The Way  
Like A Hero  
And Together We Stand Strong No Matter How  
No One Can Bring Us Down...**_

**("Sonic Heroes Theme" by Crush 40)**

"Here are your winners, and STILL UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the winners were announced, with several Luigi fans booing the results. Tails got off of Yoshi and jumped in celebration while Knuckles clenched his fists tightly in victory. Knuckles exited the ring and grabbed the title in the ring and then the title held at ringside. He entered the ring, handed Tails his title belt and the two raised their belts in the air.

"Tails and Knuckles pull it off!" Church said. "Despite bringing in the dino monster, Yoshi, Tails and Knuckles are successful in their first defense, and show that they are the real deal as champion!"

"Luigi and Yoshi were screwed here!" Sarge said. "Yoshi got illegally hit with the belt! Those anthros shouldn't have won, or even walk out as champions!"

"You are forgetting that Luigi was the one who tried to use the belt to cheat." Church said. "This is their fault this happened, and Tails and Knuckles still remain on top of the tag team mountain."

Tails and Knuckles climbed opposite turnbuckles and raised their titles in the air for the mostly cheering crowd, celebrating a bit more before getting off and exiting the ring. As they walked up the ramp, Luigi slowly came to and sat up, and saw Tails and Knuckles leaving with their titles. Groaning, Luigi slammed a fist on the mat muttering "Dammit!" Tails and Knuckles raise their titles in the air one last time on the stage.

"Luigi is NOT liking this result, but once again, got no one to blame but himself!" Church said. "And this puts the Mushroom Kingdom 0 for 2 so far in the night!"

"This is NOT going to sit well with Mario at all!" Sarge said. "I can only imagine how pissed the great Red is!"

"Maybe we'll see later, but for now, congratulations to Tails and Knuckles for a successful first title defense." Church said.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2000**_

_**Royal Rumble Moments: Going the Whole Distance** _

"2000 was a year of BIG change, of true change within the company." Force stated. "It was like the changing of the guard, so to speak, as the stars of old slowly faded as new big time stars began to take their place. And all of that begin in 2000 at Royal Reckoning...with the Royal Rumble Match."

"For the first four years of my career, there was a big frustration in them." Red said. "Whereas as Ash in WWE always seemed to come up short in Toon Title matches before WrestleMania X8, I always fell short of getting myself a World Title Match. Whether it was against Trunks, Kefka, Wolfgang, or even in the Royal Rumble Match, I got so far but always came up short, failing to get myself that coveted World Title Match. It was...very angering to me, because if I could just get that chance, I knew I could win. And I was determined to get that chance at the 2000 Rumble finally, but..."

_The crowd waited for the first entrant to come out as their anticipation grew and grew for the upcoming match. Suddenly...the Trainer Red theme plays as the crowd gives out extremely loud cheers as Red came out onto the stage from the back. He looked out to the crowd for a few moments before taking a deep breath, tilting his hat forward before walking down the ramp._

_#1 Red_

_"Introducing the particpant who enters at #1, from Pallet Town, Kanto,, weighing in at 232 lbs., "Pokemon Trainer" Red!_

_"Red has been put in the WORST entry number to be in for this match!" Mickey said. "Now if he wants to get the World Title Match he wants so badly, he liteally has to go through 29 other guys to do so!"_

_"It's impossible!" Pete said. "Just can't happen! NO ONE in UCA history has done it before, and it ain't going to start with some punk-ass trainer!"_

_"Hey, you can't count him out just yet Pete!" Mickey said. "Anything can happen, you know!"_

"After losing to Wolfgang on an episode of Monday Night Flame, I was forced to enter the Rumble from the VERY START, the #1 entry." Red stated. "Before 2000, there were one or two times that a guy entered the UCA Rumble at an extremely low number and won, like Aladdin in 1995 at #5, but from #1...it seemed just about impossible. And some part of me thought that as well. But...I was determined, I was hungry, and I didn't care if it was impossible. I wanted that World Title match, and I'd be damned if I didn't do all I could to get it, #1 or not. So, it began..."

_Red had Jerry on the top turnbuckle, and was trying to throw him over the top to the outside, but Jerry held onto the ropes and kept himself on the top. Red kept trying to push Jerry with all of his might, but was suddenly attacked by Tom from behind. Tom pulled Red away from Jerry, but Red suddenly nailed the cat with a right hand, and the two began trading blows in the ring. Jerry suddenly attacked Red from behind and the cat and mouse double-teamed Red until grabbing him and throwing him over the top rope..._

_...but Red held onto the ropes! His legs dangled just over the floor for a few seconds before he pulled himself onto the apron and rolled back in the ring!_

_..._

_Wolfgang pummeled Red in the corner with vicious left and rights before pulling him in for a Short-Arm Clothesline! Wolfgang pulled him back up and hit a quickly Powerslam on him! Wolfgang smirked as he backed up a bit, waiting as Red pulled himself back onto his feet with the ropes. Once up, Wolfgang ran and went for a Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick), but Red moved out of the way! Wolfgang got himself crotched on the top rope as a result..._

_..AND RED FLINGS WOLFGANG OVER THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE!_

_..._

_Red leaned against the ropes in exhaustion as Sephiroth came after him, but shot a leg out and kicked him the gut. Red nailed a few rights to the face of Sephiroth, and tried to whip, but Sephiroth reversed and whipped him into the corner instead. Sephiroth ran at him, but Red caught him with his foot, and tried to run at him. Sephiroth caught Red with an Uppercut, knocking Red to the ground and rolled to the ropes. Red stood against them, and Sephiroth clothesline him over them..._

_...but Red landed on the apron! Red stood up and Sephiorth tried to go after him once more, but Red pulled the rope down and caused Sephiroth to fly over them to the ground!  
_

_"Red is fighting with all he's got!" Mickey shouted. "Somehow he's still in this! He wants that Final Clash main event BAD!"_

_"That damn trainer has had so many close calls, but he keeps hanging on!" Pete said. "But he can't last forever!"_

"Red was going through hell in that match, but he kept hanging on." Force stated. "There were so many times when it felt like he was gone, but he stayed in there. No doubt that it was the opportunity at the World Title that kept him going. He didn't want it to slip through his fingers again like all those times before, so even if he was starting from #1, he just kept fighting and fighting, and defying the odds! And eventually, it came down to two...but it was who were the two that mattered...

_Spongebob tried to go for the Bikini Bottom on Red, but Red elbowed him in the head, causing him to let go of Red. The trainer Dropkicked Bob in the knee, causing him to stumble, and Blue grabbed him from behind and threw him over the top rope! Spongebob is eliminated as the crowd stands on its feet! Blue stood on one side of the ring and slowly looked over to the exhausted Red, who was now leaning agasint the corner panting heavily._

_"We are down to the final two, and can it get any bigger!" Mickey said. "The No. 1 entrant Red! The No. 30 entrant Blue! One of these Pokemon trainers will get a first-class ticket to Final Clash!"_

_"You can feel the bad blood between these rivals, the desire!" Pete said. "Both are close to a dream, both will do all they can to win!"_

"It came down to me and Blue in the Royal Rumble, and it kind of exemplified that change that 2000 represented." Red said. "And even with my record against Blue, I could see the fire in his eyes, the desire, the hunger, just as strong as mine, and I knew there was a chance that Blue could take me down then and there..."

_Clips are shown of the final two in 2000! Blue nails a One-Handed Bulldog on Red! Red hits a Diving Neckbreaker on Blue! Blue clotheslines his rival over the top rope, but Red hangs onto the ropes! Red Back Body Drops Blue over the top, but he lands on apron! Blue hits a Diving Crossbody on Red! Red witha n Evenflow DDT! Blue throws Red over, but the trainer hangs on! Emerald Flowsion by Red on Blue! Red kicks Blue over, but Blue again lands on the apron! Blue with a Powerbomb!_

_"These two are just relentless!" Mickey stated. "These two are going at it like no others! They are giving it their all! They want that main event BAD!"_

_"These two are jut destroying each other, all for this chance!" Pete said. "But Blue's the fresher guy! He's got the advantage! How long can Red last?!"_

_..._

_Red and Blue traded blows in the middle of the ring for several moments until Red got the better of Blue and dazed him before bouncing him off the ropes back to Blue. Blue nailed him in the leg with a Dropkick! Red stumbled forward, and Blue took the chance to hook both arms, and lift him up..._

_...Red used the momentum to flip over Blue and landed back-to-back with him...he hooked him up..._

_...AND HITS THE POKE-FLOW!_

_"POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW OUT OF NOWHERE!" Mickey excalimed. "RED GOT HIM!"_

_"NOW ALL RED HAS TO DO IS THROW BLUE OVER!" Pete stated._

_..._

_Red tried to fling Blue over the top rope, but Blue held onto the ropes! Blue nailed an elbow to Red's head, backing him up away from Blue. Blue went over to Red, but Red suddenly shot out his leg for a Superkick! Blue ducked it in time and kicked Red in the gut, and quickly lifted him up for a Suplex, but Red landed behind him. Blue turned around and was lifted onto Red's shoulders. Blue elbowed Red's head several times, dazing him. Blue got off and landed in front of Red..._

_...he hooked up Red's arms...he lifted him up until he was upside down in the air..._

_...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN HEAD-FIRST WITH THE SHELL SHOCK DDT (Lifting Double Underhook Spike DDT)!_

_"THE SHELL SHOCK DDT! BLUE FINALLY HIT IT!" Mickey shouted. "RED MAY BE OUT!"_

_"YES! BLUE DID IT! BLUE FINALLY DID IT!" Pete cheered._

"Those two just tore the house down on that night." Force stated. "They just gave it their absolute all and it equated to over ten minutes of pure awesomeness! They always did have great chemistry with each other. The battle between went so long, no one even knew if they were going to beat each other on this night, until..."

_Red stood on the apron and Blue threw a right to knock him off, but Red caught it and nailed a right of his own to Blue, backing him up a bit. Red quickly climbed the corner to the top and dived off, but Blue moved out of the way! Red landed on his feet and tuned around to a kick to the gut from Blue! Blue hooked the arms once again and tried to go for a second Shell Shock DDT, but Red spun out of it in time. Blue threw a clothesline but Red ducked it. Blue turned to face Red.._

_...AND GOT A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW FROM RED! Blue stumbled about the ring, competely out of it! Red grabbed Blue's head..._

**_...AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE!_ _THE CROWD EXPLODES AS RED FALLS BACK TO THE MAT AS TEARS SPILL FROM HIS EYES!_**

_"Here is your winner of the 2000 Royal Rumble Match, RED!"_

_"RED DID IT! RED HAS PULLED OFF THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mickey exclaimed. "RED HAS GONE COAST TO DAMN COAST TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"THIS IS UNREAL! I NEVER THOUGH THIS KID COULD PULL IT OFF!" Pete said. "IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE, BUT THE KID LASTED OVER AN HOUR TO DO IT!"_

_"RED HAS PUNCHED HIS GOLDEN TICKET TO FINAL CLASH!" Mickey shouted. "FINALLY, RED GETS TO LIVE HIS DREAM! FINALLY RED GETS HIS WORLD TITLE MATCH!"_

"65 minutes, 33 seconds..." Red said. "The was the amount of time I spent in the Royal Rumble match before winning it. To this day, it still stands as the longest time anyone ever lasted in the Rumble, and it was that day I set myself on the path to legend status. People come to me and ask "How did you do it?" To be honest, sometimes I don't know how, but I just kept going. I kept going despite what I went through so I could fulfill my dream, and I pulled it off! It was one of the most memorable moments of my career, and no doubt one of the most emotional ever for me. I will never forget Royal Reckoning 2000...the night I made my dreams come true...the night I went the distance..."

_The final shot is of Red in the middle of the ring on his knees, tears of joy spilling from his eyes as he looked up and raised a fist into the air, fireworks going off above him as he shouted "I DID IT!"_

* * *

_A/N: IT'S HEEEEERRRREEEE! THE FIRST PART OF ROYAL RECKONING IS HERE! THE PPV YOU HAVE ALL WAITED FOR HAS ARRIVED! I worked so hard on this part, and these are only the undercard matches for the most part, who knows hard the rest of the matches will be?! But regardless, I hope you enjoy this start of this PPV everyone! It wasn't easy, and it will likely get harder, but I think this was a great start to Royal Reckoning! I hope you all also enjoyed the UCA Rewind!_

_Now make sure to leave a review after you read this, reviews are appreciated my friends! If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know and I will consider them! Until next time, catch ya later!_


	14. Royal Reckoning Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Royal Reckoning**_

* * *

The Titantron showed the backstage area, which had Jason Krueger sitting on one of the crate, IC Title over his shoulder and a water bottle in the other, having just watched the _UCA Rewind _on Red's 2000 Rumble victory. Jason chcukled maniacally before taking a swig from his water bottle, before smirking sinsterly.

"Hehe...Red's historic Royal Rumble victory..." Jason spoke. "The night he shockingly went from #1 to all the way to victory. 65 minutes, 33 seconds...a truly unbelievable time...it's never been done before or again in UCA...until tonight...hehehehe, Red's victory will not compare to mine when I accomplish it! I will do exactly what Red did, and do it in even GRANDER style! I mean, did Red go through a match before winning his Rumble, like I just did?! NO! 65 minutes? I could break that IN MY SLEEP! Red's time is up...and his past victory will be eclipsed by the maniacal maniac known...as Jason Krueger...by a landslide. I mean, I already retained my Intercontinental Title tonight! I can sure as hell do this with ease!"

"Man, you really must be crazy." Jason turned his head to see Senji coming up to him, Hardcore Title in hand. "I mean, you have to be if you honestly think you are going to do all that just like that?! I mean, even I know that winning the Rumble ain't going to be easy, it will be a hell of a challenge! But I certainly will welcome the challenge! And if I could be brutally honest...you got NO CHANCE in hell of winning this! All the the men in wrestling who won the Rumble from #1-Red, Ash, Shawn Michaels, Scorpion, Simon the Digger, Rojo Bat, Chris Benoit-didn't compete in a match beforehand. They were all fresh, as they needed to be to pull such a feat off. You...you already exhausted a lot of energy in your match earlier, and you won't have enough for this. You'll likely have a great performance, hard not to know that...but heh, you'll just fall short...Dead-Center."

"So like you to doubt me, just like everyone else..." Jason chuckled. "You think because of a simple match I had before, that's going to keep me from my victory...well I'm sorry, little Deadman...BUT YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG ABOUT IT! Hehe, then again, I shouldn't be so surprised you are wrong...after all, hehe, you DID faaaaaaiiilllll to keep your little police friends alive all those years ago...oh how ashamed they must be of you to once again get things wrong..."

Senji's eyes alit with anger. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Senji went to make a move on Jason, but stopped when he saw somebody...

...and Starforce Megaman and Johnny Cage walked up beside Jason, staring down Senji who just growled at them.

"So Senji...want to try to hurt Jason here?" Megaman questioned. "Because if you hurt him, then you get US to deal with."

"Yeah, you ain't going to keep this bad dude from the Rumble!" Cage smirked. "So try something, and we'll kick your ass, Rookie Revolution-style!"

"...So this is how you do things?" Senji scoffed. "Too much of a pussy to deal with me on your own and have to have others fight with you to win?"

"I like to call it having an ace in the pocket." Jason smirked.

"You know what, I wouldn't mind kicking all your asses here and now, but that doesn't accomplish anything." Senji stated. "I'll kick all your asses in the Rumble when it counts! I'm going to show you all that your Rookie Revolution talk is nothing but a bunch of crap."

Senji walked away from the trio, who remained in their position until Jason turned to his fellow RR members.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Jason stated."I could have taken him on my own."

"Yeah, we know, and we of the UCA branch do tend to deal with our problems on our own, but we make sure to stand united here when we need to." Megaman stated.

"Yeah, and guess what? That so-called Deadman went running for the hills!" Cage exclaimed. "So much for being a badass!"

"Let's hope you can keep that unity in the Rumble match." Lightning said as she came up to them. "This match personifies the every man for himself aspect, and that can override your unity for a second if you see an opportunity too tempting to pass up. So make sure not to lose sight of the goal here."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be sure to dominate the Rumble here." Starforce Megaman smirked. "Just concentrate on retaining your title against those two decrepit hags, Peach and Tifa! Lords know hold the Women's Title will get if one of them gets their hand on it."

"It won't be a problem." Lightning replied, adjusting the title on her shoulder. "Beating those two will be easy since they don't have what it takes anymore. I'm going to put Peach down for not staying away from UCA when she should have, and I'm paying Tifa back for her slanderous words against our great general, Souichi! They are going to pay...at my hands..."

"Go get him girl!" Cage encouraged, patting her on the back. "Give them that strike of pink lightning that they will never, ever recover from!"

Lightning nodded at her fellow RR members before making her way down the halls and towards the ring.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to the interview area where we see Tucker with a seemingly happier mood on him as held a mic to his lips.

"Hey guys and gals, it's Tucker here, and FINALLY, I get the RIGHT person to interview, instead of being handed crappy interviews!" Tucker stated. "A person that could only be interviewed by the hot bachelor himself, ME! So without any further ado, please allow me to introduce this sexy piece of ass, Tifa Lockhart!"

Tifa came onto the screen as the crowd could be heard cheering with some audible boos mixed in, the Final Fantasy girl having an annoyed frown on her face. Before Tucker could speak, Tifa grabbed Tucker's hand and pulled this mic to her lips.

"Before we do this, Tucker, let me tell you this..." Tifa stated. "If you make any lewd remark, innuendo, or sexual statements to me...I will knock you the hell out for the rest of the night! You got it?"

Tucker gulped before nodding slowly. "I hear ya..."

"Good, we're clear on that." Tifa nodded. "So let's get this going, shall we?"

"Alright then." Tucker sighed. "Tifa, you are moments away from competing in a Triple Threat Match for the UCA Women's Title, and you are just coming off cutting perhaps one of the best promos of your career, something that can only be described as a 'Pipebomb.' You verbally assaulted the Rookie Revolution, calling out their leader, Souichi, for using the Revolution and its member as just a way to elevate himself to main-event status without all the hard work. What drove you to say all you said that night?"

"I said what I said that night because I had been constantly hearing Souichi and the Revolution trash us veterans day in and day out with so-called 'Pipebombs.'" Tifa said with air quotes. "They disrespect us, they trash all over careers and our skills, they try to make us out at the bad guys. Well I heard enough, and I decided that it was time for the veterans to fight back. That it was time for me to give the Revolution a piece of their own medicine, to make them go through what they make us go through. And that's what I did. I dealt a HUGE verbal blow to the Rookie Revolution, saying everything I felt was the truth. It was a moment that caught the attention of the entire Fiction Wrestling world, and opened eyes to the Rookie Revolution, to what it's really all about: Souchi stroking his own ego, and trying to create a shortcut to the top. That he's just a spoiled brat who didn't get what he wanted, and is now trying to get it through this. I've found that A LOT of people agreed with me, that I made them see things in new lights, and I felt proud. Proud that I showed that we veterans aren't going to simply let these ungrateful, disrespectful people walk all over us. Show them that we will fight back verbally...and physically. I already did the verbal blow to the Revolution...now's it's time to deal the physical blow to them with this match tonight."

"Well Tifa, you got a lot of momentum on your side." Tucker noted. "Your coming off the heels of the mind-shattering promo, and a victory over WWL's Princess Elise at Best in the World. How do you feel about your chances in the Triple Threat?"

"I feel GREAT about my chances here, and why shouldn't I be?" Tifa stated. "I got all the momentum in the world, I got great wrestling experience, I'm still as good as I was years ago, and I got all the drive and determination to do it! Lightning wants to proclaim herself the greatest Women's Champion despite the work of several UCA greats? Peach wants to be a cocky bitch and try to strengthen the Mushroom Kingdom's hold on UCA? Well, I am here to burst BOTH of their bubbles! I am here to take them both down, and bring class and honor back to the UCA Women's Championship! Tonight, I climb the top of the mountain not just for me, but for all the fans who are tired of these two! Tonight, I knock Peach off her damn high horse! Tonight, I teach Lightning about respect! Tonight, I will knock both of them out, and become a SIX-TIME Women's Champion!"

With that Tifa made her way off-screen, and that was when Tucker spoke.

"Hey, after you win that title, you can party with the Tucker all night long!" Tucker said lewdly. "Bow chicka bow-"

Tucker never finished his catchphrase as Tifa suddenly came back on-screen and nailed him with the Premium Heart! Tucker was immediately laid out on the floor as Tifa glared at him with a disgusted frown before making her way down to the ring. Tucker weakly lifted his head up as she left.

"Totally...worth it..." Tucker muttered before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Tucker just HAD to get that remark in, and it got him knocked out by Tifa." Church shook his head. "He NEVER learns. On a more important note, Tifa is determined! She is driven! She wants to win here tonight and put a lot of people in their place!"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that that won't happen tonight!" Sarge said. "Against great Reds such as Lightning and Peach, Tifa will just fall short!"

"There's a reason Tifa is a 5x Women's Champion, Sarge." Church stated. "She's a tremendous wrestler, and she knows what it takes to win these matches! Lightning should be the one worried about what might happen!"

"Even I have to agree with you, this is not looking good for the Women's Champion!" Sarge said.

"Can Lightning survive and keep the gold with the Revolution?" Church asked. "We're about to find out right now."

_**She's A Killa Queen  
She'll Break Your Heart  
Tear It Apart  
Just To Watch You Scream  
She Longs For The Fight  
The Blood In The Night  
The Killer You Fear In Your Dreams  
She's a Killa Queen**_

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd booed viciously as Peach came out with a stoic expression on her face. She looked out to the booing crowd for a few moments before smirking and turning her back to them and raised her arms Laycool-style. She then mader her way down the ramp haughtily, with signs such as "Damsels in Distress Don't Belong Here" and "Peach - Overrated Just Like Mario." Peach entered the ring and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, motioning that the title was coming to her.

"The record seven-time Women's Champion is finally getting the title shot she won at Ragnarok last month." Church said. "But she thought it would be a singles match, but it has now turned into a Triple Threat."

"That stupid Tifa stuck her nose where it didn't belong, and now has hijacked Peach's title match!" Sarge stated. "Peach is so angry about that."

"But if last week was any indication, Peach is determined not to be made into a third wheel!" Church said. "Tifa and Lightning better not get caught up in their personal problems with each other, or Peach may take advantage."

_**Hold On To Me Love  
You Know I Can't Stay Long  
All I Wanted To Say Was I Love You And I'm Not Afraid  
Can You Hear Me?  
Can You Feel Me In Your Arms  
Holding My Last Breath  
Safe Inside Myself  
Are All My Thoughts Of You  
Sweet Raptured Light It Ends Here Tonight  
**_

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd gave a big mixed reaction, about 75/25 cheer/boo ratio, as Tifa came out onto the stage, decked in her Advent Children attire, a determined expression on her face. She shook her hands a bit before shadow boxing on the stage for a bit before throwing her first forward, pyro going off beside her as she did so. Tifa made her way down the ramp as fans held up signs like "The New Pipebomb Dropper" and "Tifa Can Knock Me Out Anytime." Tifa slid into the ring and ran at the ropes, raising her fist as she did so.

"Tifa has come here tonight with one intention: win the Women's Title and shut the Rookie Revolution up!" Church stated. "Tifa got involved when she took offense to some of Lightning's comments about being the best female wrestler."

"Everything unfortunately snowballed from there, and despite Lightning's efforts, Tifa beat Peach and got herself into this match." Sarge stated. "It was an event that made Lightning's defense even harder!"

"Tifa laid a verbal blow to the Revolution six days ago, and she wants to deal a physical one here tonight by taking the Women's Title from them!" Church said.

_**Maybe I Want You To Hate Me  
****So Sick Of Your Point Of View  
I Hope You Choke On The Irony  
That You're Criticizing Me  
When You're The One To Blind To See  
The Forest Through The Trees  
You're Playing The Saint  
Just Playing The Saint  
**__**Just Playing The Saint  
**__**You Can't Judge**** Me**_

**("Playing The Saint" by Digital** **Summer)**

The crowd gave a huge mixed reaction as well, about a 70/30 cheer/boo ratio, as Lightning came out onto the stage, Women's Title over her shoulder. She looked out to the crowd for a few moments with an emotionless expression before raising her title high with one hand, turning around and pointing to the RR initials on the back of her jacket. She walked down the ramp as fans held up signs such as "Rookie Revolution Rules" and "Feel the Lightning Strike." Lighting entered the ring, raising her title high into the air as she walked to her corner.

"The Women's Champion is at a distinct disadvantage here tonight!" Church stated. "She has no champion's advantage, and she has a 66% chance of losing her title! She doesn't even have to be involved in the decision!"

"Lightning has shown her great dislike of the situation she's in, but like a real champion, she's accepting it and looking to show why she is the superior female of the three!" Sarge said.

"It will definitely be a tall order, as this will no doubt be Lightning's toughest test to date as champion!" Church stated.

Each women stood in their respective corner as the ring announcer stood in the middle of the ring and soon began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following is a Triple Threat Match...and it is for the UCA Women's Championship!" The crowd cheered as he spoke those words.

"Introducing the challengers. First, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs. She is the most iconic princess in the history of video games, featured in every Mario game since its inception. She is a record seven-time UCA Women's Champion, and Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!"

The crowd booed as Peach raised her arms in a haughty manner while wearing an irritating smirk on her face, the crowd chanting "Peach Sucks Balls! Peach Sucks Ball! Peach Sucks Ball!"

"Next, from Edge, weighing in at 133 lbs. She is the original Final Fantasy girl of Fiction Wrestling, featured in the critically acclaimed and best-selling video game Final Fantasy VII. She is a five-time UCA Women's Champion, and the master of the Premium Heart punch, Tifa Lockhart!"

The crowd gave out the same mixed reaction as before, mostly cheers, as Tifa raised both of her fists into the air, eyes flaring with determination.

"And finally from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs. She is the featured protagonist in the latest installment in the main Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy XIII, the fastest-selling Final Fantasy game ever, and she is the reigning, defending UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

The crowd also gave her a mixed reaction as Lightning raised the title over head, the same emotionless expression on her face as she stared down her two challengers. She gave the ref her title who would then proceed to raise the title into the air for all to see.

"There it is, people, the richest prize in the Women's Division, the prize these women are going to fight tooth and nail for!" Church said.

The ref handed the title to ringside and after checking to see if the girls were all ready, rang the bell. As soon as he rang the bell, Lightning slid out of the ring, causing her two opponents to glare at him. Lightning just stared at them emotionlessly and motioned for them to go at if they felt like it. Tifa and Peach glared at the Champ before turning their focus on each other, getting face-to-face with each other. Words and a bit of trash talk was exchanged for a bit until Peach shoved Tifa away hard. Frowning, Tifa immediately responded with a hard right to the face of Peach. Tifa began hitting hard fist s to Peach, backing her up into the corner before grabbing her and whipping her, but Peach reversed and whipped Tifa into the adjacent corner. Peach ran after Tifa, but Tifa caught her with an elbow, backing the princess up. Tifa nailed a clothesline on Peach, and when Peach got back up, she was hit with a Dropkick to the chest from Tifa! Tifa made the cover! 1...2...Lightning slides in and breaks the count with a punch to the face! Tifa got up angrily and glared as Lightning slid out once more and just looked emotionlessly at her.

"Lightning broke up the count and slid back outside the ring!" Church said. "Lightning is letting these two take each other out and make sure she doesn't lose!"

"Smart by Lightning! She's letting them do her work for her while making sure she still wins!" Sarge stated.

Tifa glared at Lightning for a few more moments before picking up Peach, but the Princess suddenly gave her a European Uppercut, staggering Tifa back a bit. Peach grabbed her and tried for a Scoop Slam, but Tifa landed behind her and pushed her into the ropes. Peach bounced off them, and Tifa went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Peach ducked it. Tifa turned around and was kicked in the gut by the Princess, who proceeded to nail a Swinging Neckbreaker on the Final Fantasy girl! Peach covers! 1...2...Lightning again slides in to break up the count! Lightning quickly rolled out of the ring as Peach looked angrily at the champion!

"Again Lightning breaks the count and gets out of dodge!" Church said.

"Lightning is thinking like a true Red, I am so proud!" Sarge stated.

Lightning just gave her same emotionless look as Peach glared at her bit before picking up Tifa, but Tifa suddenly nailed a surprise knee to Peach's gut. Stunned, Peach then took a hard right to the face from Tifa, knocking her back a bit. Tifa went to grab her, but Peach suddenly nailed a right of her own to Tifa. Tifa nailed a right in retaliation and the two began to trade blows in the middle of the ring. Lightning got on the apron and began enjoying the scene before her with a smirk on her face. The two continued to trade blows until they both noticed Lightning on the apron. Lightning's smirk disappeared as the two vets looked at her before Tifa looked at Peach, nodding to Lightning. Peach nodded and they grabbed Lightning by the hair and threw her into the ring!

"Aaaahhh! Did Tifa and Peach just throw Lightning into the ring TOGETHER?!" Sarge questioned.

"If there's one thing these two share, it's a disdain for Lightning, and it's showing here!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning scrambled to her feet, where she was greeted by a shot to the face from Tifa, sending her into a right hand from Peach. Lightning stumbled around into another right from Tifa, and then took a right from Peach, and the two took turns laying hard rights into Lightning. Tifa nailed a particularly hard fist to Lightning's face, and Lightning then took a Dropkick from Peach! Lightning stumbled up to her feet, and took a Bicycle Kick to the jaw from Tifa! The Champ was laid out as the two vets picked Lightning up, placing her in Front Facelocks...

...AND HIT A DOUBLE SUPLEX ON HER! Lightning arched her back as Tifa kicked her out of the ring with a scowl...

...AND PEACH ROLL HER UP FROM BEHIND IN A SCHOOL BOY!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out!

"Peach tried to steal one there the moment Lightning was taken care of!" Church said.

"Every woman for herself!" Sarge stated.

Both got back to their feet and Tifa caught Peach with a kick to the gut and placed her in a DDT position, but Peach spun out of it and tried to go for a Clothesline! Tifa ducked it and bounced off the ropes as Peach turned around, and Tifa hit a Flying Shoulder Block on Peach! Tifa bounced off the ropes once more as Peach got back up, and went for a Spinning Wheel Kick! But Peach ducks it! Tifa crashes to the mat, and when she gets to her feet, Peach nails her in the face with a Knee Trembler! Tifa falls to the mat before Peach picks her up and quickly nailed a STO! Peach with the cover!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out!

Peach picked up Tifa and nailed a few rights to herface backing her up into the corner before whipping her into the adjacent one. Peach ran at Tifa, but Tifa caught her with her foot to the jaw. Peach staggered back and Tifa ran at her, but Peach caught her with a Reverse Atomic Drop! Tifa held her backside in pain as Peach bounced off the ropes towards Tifa. Peach went for a clothesline, but Tifa lifted her up into the air and nailed a Flapjack! Paech stumbled to her feet holding her face when Tifa hooked her arms from behind...

...AND NAILED A BRIDGING TIGER SUPLEX! THE PIN!

"Nice Tiger Suplex from Tifa, and she's got it bridged for the win!" Church said.

1...

2...

Lightning pulls Tifa out of the ring by the leg!

"Yes, Lightning saves the match and her title like a Red should!" Sarge stated.

Tifa tried to recover but Lightning grabbed her and threw her hard into the steel steps knocking them over. Lightning glared at the downed Tifa before sliding back into the ring as Peach got back to her feet. Lightning stood up and nailed a Dropkick to the back of Peach's head! Peach fell to the mat holding her head before she stumbled back up, at which point Lightning hooked her up from behind...

...AND PLANTED HER WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUBSTER!

"And Peach just gets planted on her face by the champion!" Church said.

"Rookie Revolution may be keeping the title here!" Sarge stated.

Lightning covers Peach!

1...

2...

Peach kicks out!

Lightning frowned at this before deciding to mount Peach and lay down vicious rights to her face shouting "JUST RETIRE ALREADY, YOU OLD HAG!" She delivered a final right to Peach's face before picking her up and placing her against the corner, delivering a few Shoulder Rams to the gut before lifiting Peach onto the top turnbuckle. She tried to climb up there, but Peach suddenly began to nail hard rights to the face, eventually backing Lightning away from the corner. Peach stood on top...

...AND HIT AN OVER CASTLE ON LIGHTNING! Both women were laid out for a few moments before they began to stir and slowly stood up. Lightning rushed at Peach, but Peach executed a Drop Toe Hold on her! Peach quickly transitioned herself...

...AND LOCKED IN A BOSTON CRAB!

"BOSTON CRAB! Peach with the submission on Lightning! Peach going for the tap out!" Church said.

"Oh my, if Lightning taps, this will be a huge blow to the Revolution!" Sarge stated.

Lightning cried out in pain as she clawed at the mat, Lightning pulling back on her legs as hard as she can shouting "Tap out, you stupid bitch! Tap out!" Lightning shook her head in refusal and tried to move to the ropes, but Peach was not moving an inch! She kept the hold in the center and wrenched the hold even harder, causing Lightning to cry out louder in pain! Lightning held her hand up, shaking it wildly...

...TIFA COMES IN AND SPEARS PEACH, BREAKING THE HOLD! Peach was laid out as Tifa hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Peach kicks out before three!

"My God, where the hell did Tifa come from?!" Church exclaimed.

"I don't know, but how dare she nearly Spear our Princess in two!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa picked up Peach and nailed a few knees to her gut before whipping her, but Peach reversed and whipped Tifa into the ropes instead. Peach went for a Back Body Drop on Tifa, but Tifa leaped over her and bounced off the ropes as Peach stood up and turned around. Tifa nailed Peach with a Front Dropkick to the chest, sending her to the mat. Peach tried to get to her feet, but Tifa picked up, lifted her onto her shoulder...

...AND HITS AN EMERALD FLOWSION!

"Beautiful Emerald Flowsion by Tifa, very few I have seen done better!" Church said.

"Well, Peach wishes it wasn't so beautiful..." Sarge mumbled.

Tifa hooks the leg of Peach!

1...

...

2...

...

Lightning comes in and breaks up the count!

Lightning picked up Tifa and tried for a right hand, but Tifa blocked it and began laying in right hands of her own to Lightning, backing her up into the ropes. After a few more shots, Tifa ran at the ropes and bounced off them, running at Lightning...Lightning sidestepped and threw Tifa over the top rope! Tifa landed on the apron though, and nailed Lightning in the face with a punch when she turned around. She grabbed the Champ, and tried for a Suplex on the outside, but Lightning did her best to not get lifted up. After a few tries, Lightning began to hit Tifa in the gut, forcing her to let go and then nailed a hard shot to the gut, bending her over. Lightning grabbed the ropes and launched herself over and them and Tifa...

...grabbed Tifa's head on the way down...

...AND NAILS THE LIGHTNING FLASH ON THE RING APRON!

"HOLY CRAP!" Church exclaimed. "LIGHTNING JUST DRILLED TIFA'S FACE INTO THE APRON!"

"AND IT WOULD BE A MIRACLE IF TIFA'S BEAUTY WASN'T GONE AFTER THAT!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh as Tifa fell off the apron holding her face in pain. Lightning just glared at Tifa on the ground before moving to the ring...

...when Peach hits a Baseball Slide on Lightning from inside the ring, sending her back-first into the barricade! Lightning slumped to the ground as Paech slid out of the ring and picked Lightning up, slamming her face into the barricade. Not satisfied, Peach slammed her head over and over again into the steel barricade like a rubber ball, until she picked up Lightning, and went to whip her into the post...

...but Lightning reverses and whips Peach instead, sending her face-first into the steel post! Peach falls to the ground laid out while Lightning glares at her before moving to Tifa. She picked the girl up...

...WHEN TIFA SUDDENLY FLAPJACKS HER ACROSS THE BARRICADE!

"Damn, it's warfare here on the outside of the ring!" Church exclaimed.

"Shows how much these three women want this title!" Sarge stated. "They want it bad!"

Lightning fell to the ground holding her chest in pain before being lifted up by Tifa and thrown into the ring. Tifa slid in as well and made the cover on Lightning!

1...

...

2...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT!

Tifa frowned for a second before picking Lightning and nailing a Scoop Slam on the Champ. She then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop across Lightning's throat. She picked up Lightning once more and whipped her into the ropes, and when she bounced off them, Tifa lifted her up...

...spun around...

...LIGHTNING GRABS TIFA'S HEAD MID-SPIN AND HITS A DDT ON HER!

"REVERSAL! REVERSAL!" Church exclaimed. "Lightning reversed the Powersoul into a DDT!"

"Ladies and gentleman, that's all she wrote!" Sarge stated.

Tifa fell to the mat in a crumpled heap before being pinned by Lightning!

1...

...

2...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No, that is NOT all she wrote!" Church stated.

Lightning growled at the kickout before standing up and began stomping the living hell out of Tifa before picking her up and placing her in the corner. She lifted Tifa onto the top turnbuckle and nailed a few rights to her face before climbing up there as well. She grabbed Tifa and lifted her until they were both standing on the top face-to-face. She hooked up Tifa...

...Tifa suddenly nailed Lightning in the with a few elbows, forcing her to let go! With Lightning stunned, it was time for Tifa to hook Lightning up...

**...AND HITS A ROCK BOTTOM OFF THE TOP ROPE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "TIFA JUST TOOK A PAGE OUT OF THE ROCK'S BOOK AND NAILED A ROCK BOTTOM OFF THE TOP!"

"OH NO, LIGHTNING JUST GO DESTROYED THERE!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd goes wild as Lightning was laid out and Tifa crawled over to her and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LIGHTNING GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPE!

"Lightning somehow manages to save her title with a foot on the rope!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! Lightning manages to keep the title away from that dirtbag, Tifa!" Sarge cheered.

Tifa looked in disbelief before sighing and stood up, picking up Lightning to her feet. When she did, though. Peach slid in and pushed Lightning into Tifa, knocking her down! Lightning stumbled on her feet until Peach grabs her from behind...

...AND NAILS A GERMAN SUPLEX! PEACH BRIDGES IT INTO A PIN!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Lightning rolled out of the ring from the kickout and Peach frowned at her before seeing Tifa get up. Peach stood up and ran at Tifa, but Tifa Drop Toe Holds her into the middle rope! Peach held her chest in pain as she got up, and was turned around by Tifa, kicked in the gut, and lifted up for a Suplex! Peach landed behind Tifa, though, and pushed her into the ropes. Tifa bounced off them, and ducked a clothesline from Peach! Peach turned around...

...AND DUCKS THE PREMIUM HEART FROM TIFA! Tifa stumbled forward before turning back around, and was kicked in the gut by Peach. Peach then set her up for the Peach Blossom (Inverted Overdrive), but Tifa got out of it and pushed the princess away! Peach ran at her, but was lifted onto the shoulders of Tifa in a Fireman's Carry! Peach flailed around in a struggle as Tifa walked around with her on her shoulders...

...LIGHTNING SLIDES IN AND NAILS A REVERSE STO ON TIFA, PEACH FALLING ON TOP OF TIFA AS A RESULT!

"Lightning's back, and she just drove Tifa face-first into the mat!" Church exclaimed.

"And with Peach on her shoulders at the time, the Princess only added more damage as she fell on top of Tifa!" Sarge explained.

Tifa was laid out as Peach rolled away, and Lightning slowly turned Tifa over and made the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"WHAT?! How the hell does that bitch still fight?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I don't know, it may be instinct, just like your instinct to continually insult Grif!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning looked stunned before looking angry, growling as she stood up and began to stalk her two foes. She waited for the first one to rise to her feet as the two began to stir, and eventually, it was Peach who rose first! Peach turned around, and was lifted by her legs by Lightning, held upside down behind Lightning for the Lightning Strike...

...PEACH GETS OUT OF IT AND ROLLS LIGHTNING UP IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Both women scrambled to their feet, and Lightning went for a clothesline, but Peach ducked it and Lightning nailed the now standing Tifa instead! Lightning looked surprised for a moment at the downed Tifa, and was knocked down from behind by Peach as a result! Peach picked Lightning up...

...placed her knee behind Lightning's head...grabbed one of her arms...

_**...AND NAILS THE PEACH BLOSSOM!**_

"PEACH BLOSSOM CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "PEACH FINALLY NAILS HER FINISHER! LIGHTNING MAY BE OUT!"

"Lightning, I am sorry, but I am afraid..." Sarge began.

Lightning fell to the mat completely laid out as Peach hooks the leg with a victorious smirk!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**LIGHTNING ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!**_

"You Just Got...OH MY GOD! DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGHT I JUST SAW?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"YOU SURE DID, SARGE!" Church replied. "LIGHTNING SOMEHOW SURVIVES AND SAVES HER TITLE!"

The crowd explodes as Peach looks absolutely shocked before she began to scream out in pure rage! She mounted Lightning and began to throw a volley of unbridled fists at Lightning's face, her frustration overtaking her! She then picked up Lightning and whipped her into the corner, the Champ slumping in there. She then looked at Tifa, picked her up, and whipped her into the corner as well, Tifa crashing into Lightning and standing in front of her. Peach backed up a bit, readied herself, and ran as fast as she could...

...she leaped forward...

...BOTH WOMEN MOVE OUT OF THE CORNER! Peach crashes head-first into the top turnbuckle, and backs out of there a bit dazed before turning around...AND LIGHTNING NAILED AN ENZIGURI TO THE HEAD! Peach stumbled about even more out of it...BEFORE BEING TAKEN DOWN WITH A ROUNDHOUSE KICK FROM TIFA! Peach falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring!

"Peach's anger got the best of her and now she's taking a trip to la-la land!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh Princess, why did you have to get so angry...?" Sarge moaned.

The moment Peach rolled out, Lightning went after Tifa and threw a clothesline, but Tifa ducked it. Lightning bounced off the ropes, and Tifa turned around and went for a Back Body Drop. Lightning leaped over her and rolled her up for a Sunset Flip Pin, but Tifa rolled through herself onto her feet, and swung her leg for Lightning's head! Lightning dodged it, though, and when Tifa spun around with her back turned to Lightning, the Champ shot up and rolled Tifa from behind for a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Both women scrambled to their feet, and Lightning rushed at Tifa, but Tifa sidestepped her and threw Lighting into the ropes! Lightning bounced off them back to Tifa...

...AND TIFA HITS HER WITH THE POWERSOUL!

"POWERSOUL CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "THIS COULD BE IT!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"NO IT'S NOT DIRTY BLUE! THE REDS STILL LIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa got up and stared down at Lightning before going over to the corner and climbed it. Once on top, she waited as Lighting slowly got up to her feet. Once the champion did so, Tifa stood tall and dived off towards Lightning...

...LIGHTNING CATCHES HER WITH A KICK TO THE GUT! Tifa falls to the mat and stumbles up holding her gut, but is lifted up by the legs by Lightning, held upside down...

_**...LIGHTNING HITS THE LIGHTNING STRIKE!**_

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Church exclaimed. "LIGHTNING STRIKE ON TIFA! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!"

"YES! DREAM COME TRUE! Tifa..." Sarge stated.

Tifa fell down to the mat and Lightning quickly hooked the leg!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**TIFA ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999999!** _

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE SWEET SAM HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"TIFA KICKED OUT! TIFA KICKED OUT! TIFA WON'T LET THE REVOLUTION WIN!" Church shouted. "AND LIGHTNING IS IN DISBELIEF!"

Lightning sat up in complete shock as the crowd began to chant "This Is Awesome! This is Awesome!" Lightning pulled at her hair and cried out in complete frustration. She looked at Tifa with complete disdain before picking her up, placing her head between Tifa's legs, lifting her up once more for the Lightning Strike...but Tifa suddenly began to struggle in Lightning's grip...and got out of it! She rolled Lightning up in a Sunset Flip...

...but didn't go for the pin as she stood up, holding Lightning. And in a massive show of strength, lifted Lightning up off the ground and onto her shoulders! Lightning flailed around...

...AND WAS PLANTED WITH A POWERBOMB BY TIFA!

"MY GOD! Tifa with a HUGE Powerbomb after a big-time show of strength!" Church stated.

"NO! Lightning!" Sarge cried out in despair.

Tifa fell down onto Lightning and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

PEACH PULLS TIFA OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!

The crowd booed as Peach threw a right at Tifa, but Tifa blocked it and began hitting a flurry of rights to the face of Peach! After a few moments, Peach suddenly pushed Tifa back-first into the steel post! Tifa groaned in pain as she leaned against it, and Peach ran at her, but Tifa sidestepped, and Peach crashed once more into the steel post, falling down to the ground! Tifa looked at the downed Peach before getting up onto the apron...

...Lightning Dropkicks Tifa in the knee from in the ring, causing Tifa to crash head-first onto the apron! Lightning laid on the mat, panting in exhaustion until she rolled out of the ring! She picked Tifa up, and with all her might threw her back-first into the announce table! Tifa arched her back in pain as Lightning went to the ringside crew! She grabbed a chair and folded it up, the crowd cheering loudly as she stalked Tifa!

"Oh no, Lightning's looking to take Tifa's head off with that chair!" Church said.

"And in a Triple Threa, it's ALL LEGAL!" Sarge stated.

She shouted "GET UP, YOU BITCH!" as Tifa slowly stood up to her feet. Tifa got up and turned around, and Lightning ran at Tifa with the chair raised...

...AND WAS NAILED WITH A BIG BOOT FROM TIFA! Lightning let go of the chair as she fell down and Tifa panted in exhaustion, but was knocked down to the ground by an incoming Peach! Peach quickly grabbed the chair and waited as Lightning stumbled to her feet. Lightning turned around...

**...AND GETS A STEEL CHAIR SMASHED ACROSS HER SKULL BY PEACH! **

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Church cursed. "LIGHTNING GETS HER HEAD TAKEN BY THE VERY CHAIR SHE INTRODUCED!"

"If that's not irony, I don't know what is!" Sarge stated.

Lightning fell down to the ground, completely unmoving as Peach glared down at her before turning her attention. She readied the steel chair as Tifa used the announce table to pull herself up to her feet. Peach moved towards her and raised the steel chair high...

...AND TIFA CATCHES HER WITH A POWERSOUL ON THE OUTSIDE!

"POWERSOUL ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!" Church shouted. "THIS IS CARNAGE!"

"ALL THREE WOMEN ARE DOWN!" Sarge exclaimed. "THESE THREE HAVE JUST DESTROYED EACH OTHER FOR WOMEN'S GOLD!"

The three women remained laid out on the outside as the crowd was in a frenzy, all of them completely spent. After a few moments, Tifa slowly stood up to her feet, picking up Peach and throwing her into the ring. Tifa slid in, crawled to Peach, and covered her!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

PEACH KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

Tifa didn't have enough energy left to even be surprised as she laid on the mat for a few seconds before standing up to her feet. She picked Peach up, lifted her into the air and placed her on the top of the nearest corner. Taking a brief breather, she climbed up there with Peach, and went to lift her onto her shoulders, but Peach began to elbow Tifa in the head, dazing her. Peach got off, and pushed Tifa off the turnbuckle to the mat below. Peach readied herself as Tifa slowly got back to her feet. Peach dived off...

...grabbed Tifa's head in mid-air and spun around...

...TIFA PUSHES HER OFF, AVOIDING THE TORNADO DDT! Peach was surprised, and Tifa spun around for the Premium Heart, but Peach ducked it once more! Tifa turned around, and was kicked in the gut by Peach. Peach grabbed her head for a DDT, but Tifa suddenly lifted Peach onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Peach flailed around a bit before landing behind Tifa, and clubbing her in the back! She then hooked up Tifa for the second Peach Blossom of the match, but Tifa got out of it and pushed Peach into the ropes! Peach bounced off them...

_**...AND INTO A PREMIUM HEART FROM TIFA!** _

"PREMIUM HEART! PREMIUM HEART!" Church shouted. "TIFA JUST KNOCKED OUT PEACH!"

"OH NO, PEACH IS DONE FOR! THE REDS ARE DONE FOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Peach fell down to the mat unmoving and Tifa collapsed to the mat in exhaustion. Several moments passed with neither moving until Tifa began to stir and began to crawl towards Peach. She grabbed Peach...

...LIGHTNING SLIDES IN, GRABS TIFA, AND THROWS HER OUT OF THE RING! LIGHTNING COVERS PEACH!

"WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!" Church shouted.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**3!** _

"YES! YES! YES! LIGHTNING RETAINS THE TITLE!" Sarge cheered.

_**You Think You're So Damn Perfect  
Well I Think You're Worthless  
I Don't Care What You Think Of Me  
I'm Better Than You'll Ever Be  
Take A Look Inside The Mirror  
Before You Throw Stones At Me  
You're Playing The Saint  
Just Playing The Saint  
Just Playing The Saint  
You Can't Judge Me **_

**("Playing The Saint" by Digital Summer)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

The crowd gave out a huge reaction,a bout 70/30 cheer/boo ratio, as Lightning got off Peach and laid across the mat stomach-first, exhausted out of her mind as the ref held out to her the Women's Title. She snatched it away from the ref and rolled onto her back, holding the title close to her chest. She slowly stood up to her feet and leaned herself against the ropes, raising the title high in the air with one hand. Tifa slowly sat up on the outside and looked at Lightning in the ring, completely in shock.

"What the...What just...Did Lightning...I thought Tifa...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Church shouted.

"I'll tell you what your stupid brain couldn't process, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "Lightning just came in and threw Tifa out after she hit the Premium Heart, and took the pin herself! INGENIOUS! With that, Lightning keeps the Women's Title and survives the odds for the Reds!"

"Lightning just pulled a Scourge on all of us and stole the win right from under Tifa!" Church stated.

Tifa continued to look at Lightning in the ring in complete disbelief when Lightning looked at her from the ring. Lightning just chuckled at Tifa and raised her title once more and said "The Revolution wins again, you old hag." Lightning then slid out of the ring and backed up the ramp way, holding her title up in proud triumph, Tifa just staring at Lightning with a frown on her face.

"Lightning stole this win, and keeps the title with the Rookie Revolution despite all odds!" Church stated. "And Tifa is not liking how this went down."

"And thanks to this loss, the Mushroom Kingdom is now 0 for 3 here tonight!" Sarge stated. "Mario is DEFINITELY not happy right now!"

"This was an amazing match-up for sure, but considering how it ended, I think things are FAR from over between Tifa and Lightning." Church stated.

* * *

The scene goes to the backstage area, where we see Shadow walking down the hallways to the ring, a very intense and focused look on his face. Suddenly, though, Simmons came up to him, holding up a mic and stopping Shadow.

"Um Shadow...well, I...I, uh, know that you are heading towards your match with Chaos, and, um, you don't like to be interrupted. But I think the people would like to hear a few words from you before this. So um...what are your thoughts heading into your match with Chaos?...Please don't kill me!"

Shadow just stared at Simmons with his intense gaze as Simmons fearfully held the mic up to his lips when Shadow suddenly spoke.

"This match of mine with Chaos...I know without a doubt that it will be one of the toughest battles I've ever had. I'm not going to underestimate him or think he's not as strong as he is like Ben and Itachi do. I KNOW how dangerous, how destructive. You only need to look at his careers in both UWE and UCA to know this fact. He's the Omega Champion over in UWE. He's a five-time Hardcore Champion in UCA, the second most reigns with that title. Chaos will be a BIG challenge...but he will be a challenge I will overcome. This problem between us started four weeks ago, and like I said before, Chaos was in the wrong place and the wrong time, and since he's decided to take things to the level that he did from just that, I'm going to show what happens when you mess with the Ultimate Life Form! He thought I made a fool of him then...just wait until he see what I do to him tonight! He'll be made a bigger fool than he ever thought possible! No matter what he throws at me...I WILL put him in his place, that's for damn sure!"

"Chaos has some pretty intense words to say about the match earlier tonight." Simmons stated. "Anything you got to say in response?"

Shadow shook his head in response. "Chaos called me weak...called me soft...he said that because I regret my actions in UWE as The Messiah of Discord and want to do the right thing there...that I explored a new side of myself alongside Hope as D-Hedgeration X...that I am not strong enough anymore. That's not the case. No, I am as strong as I ever was! Just because I have a heart, just because I went degenerate, doesn't mean I've lost any of the strength or power that made me the most badass Sonic character in the eyes of the fans! And Chaos will see that soon! But what really got to me...was him bring up Maria. He stated that I did all I have done recently just to 'please' Maria, and that it made me pathetic...The way he brought up Maria...and what he implied...I can NEVER tolerate! Caring about Maria does NOT make me pathetic! Maria would never want me to be a monster like you, and I know that now with all my heart! You dare make light of Maria, well I'm going to make sure you pay DEARLY for it! You say you are going to drown me in a sea of destruction? Well, I'm going to suffocate you with the power that the Ultimate Life Form possesses, a power that you could on DREAM of having! I don't know if this will settle our problems right now, but tonight, I will make the self-professed 'God of Destruction' bow down to the Ultimate Life Form if it's the last thing I do! And then...you will soon be looking at the FIRST man to win back-to-back UCA Rumbles! Believe it..."

With those words said, Shadow walked away to the ring area, leaving a mystified Simmons behind him.

* * *

"Oh man...that was intense!" Church stated. "Shadow is just as fired up as Chaos for this match!"

"This match will definitely be a war between two powerful forces, but my money is on the God of Destruction taking home the win!" Sarge stated.

"We will see, because Shadow is filled with a fire that makes it feel defeat is impossible for him!" Church stated.

"That may feel like the case...but Shadow has no chance against a God!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well we'll find out as one of the most anticipated matches of the night is about to happen!" Church stated. "The Ultimate Life Form versus The God of Destruction! Who will win? We're about to find out...right now!

_**I Hear Voices In My Head  
They Council Me  
They Understand  
They Talk To Me**_

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd exploded into extremely loud cheers as the lights turned black with red highlights and Shadow came out onto the stage, his expression focused and intense like before. He looked out to the crowd with this expression before making his slow, deliberate walk to the ring. Fans held up signs such as "Shadow, The Ultimate Badass" and "Fear The Black Wind" as Shadow slid into the ring. He climbed up one of the turnbuckles and stared out to the crowd in his intense manner.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow's as ready for this match as I have ever seen him!" Church said. "Shadow is ready to kick the ass of Chaos in a match that promises to very physical!"

"Shadow's a former three-time World Champion in UCA, so there's no denying his skill." Sarge stated. "But he may have bitten off more than he can chew with Chaos here!"

"It was Chaos who started this whole thing you know, but in any case, I know for a fact that win or lose, Shadow will give that god-complex hedgehog a run for his money!"

Shadow got off the turnbuckle and waited for Chaos to appear. After a few moments, the lights suddenly went dark, and the strong chord of a guitar was heard...

_**Behold The King  
The King Of Kings  
On Your Knees, Dog  
All Hail  
Bow Down To The  
Bow Down To The King  
Bow Down To The  
Bow Down To The King**_

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

The crowd exploded into loud, explosive cheers as the lights dimmed and a purple highlights decorated the Titantron, a ring of fire appearing on the stage. Suddenly, Chaos slowly rose from the stage in the ring of fire, head bowed down as he wore a tattered and foreboding black trench coat. Once he had complete risen up, Chaos slowly lifted his head up and gave out a loud battle cry, raising his arms up in a god-like fashion as hellfire pyro went off on the sides of the stage! He stepped over the ring of fire and walked down the ramp as fans held up signs like "Itachi's Got NOTHING on Chaos!" and "All Hail The God of Destruction!" Chaos stepped onto the apron and entereed the ring, climbing up one of the corners and motioning for the fans to bow down to him. Shockingly, a lot of the fans actually bowed to Chaos as Chaos raised his arms in a god-like fashion once more!

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 239 lbs., "The God of Destruction," Chaos the Hedegehog!"

"I can't believe what I am hearing, this crowd is going CRAZY for Chaos!" Church exclaimed in surprise. "Chicago is, for some damn reason, loving Chaos! I've never heard of such support for Chaos before!

"Chicago must be big fans of Chaos' work, they must love just how destructive he is!" Sarge stated. "These guys are smart fans for being like this! Especially now that Chaos has a new theme in UCA! And right now, Chaos is looking to take down Shadow for what he did to him four weeks ago!"

"Chaos and Shadow have had a problem that has escalated and escalated and now it comes to a collision here tonight in a battle that promises to be VERY physical!"

Chaos got off the turnbuckle and took off his trench coat throwing it to the outside. Chaos and Shadow stared each down with great intensity as the ref checked to see if they were ready, and then rang the bell! Chaos and Shadow immediately met in the ring and began trading blows in the ring. The crowd exploded into cheers as the two hedgehogs dealt each other massive fists until Chaos began to get the better of Shadow. He backed Shadow up with fist after fist to the face, but suddenly Shadow caught a fist and began backing Chaos back up with hard rights of his own. Shadow nailed a particularly hard right that sent him into the ropes, and Shadow grabbed him and whipped him into the adjacent ropes! Shadow went for a clothesline as he bounced back, but Chaos ducked it and bounced off the ropes! Shadow turned around and was nailed by a Flying Clothesline from Chaos! Chaos got up just as Shadow did and went for a Big Boot, but Shadow ducked it. Chaos turned around and was nailed in the face with a Jumping High Knee from Shadow! Chaos rolled over to the ropes and stood up against them, and Shadow clotheslined him over them!

"Damn, these two aren't wasting time here!" Church excalimed. "It's hard-hitting, fast-paced warfare from the onset! Just like the wars the Freelancers were part of!"

"And I didn't expect anything less! These two are brutal and vicious in their offense, and put them together: YOU GET INSTANT BRUTALITY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos landed on his feet outside and fell back against the announce table. Chaos groaned in pain as he fully stood up, and Chaos launched himself over the ropes...AND NAILED A CROSSBODY PLANCHA ON CHAOS! Shadow rained down a flurry of fists on the downed Chaos before picking up the hedgehog, grabbing his arm, and whipping him...but Chaos reversed, and whipped him as hard as he could into the barricade back-first! Chaos groaned in pain loduly as he leaned against the barricade, back arched, and Chaos suddenly ran at Shadow, and clotheslined him over it and into the crowd! The fans there were going crazy as Chaos reached over and pulled Shadow up to his feet. He hooked Shadow up...AND SUPLEXED HIM OVER THE BARRICADE AND ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"Goddamn, Suplex over the barricade to the outside!" Church said. "These guys are going at it harder than Tucker does with trying to pick up girls!"

"And right now, this is every bit the war we expected!" Sarge stated.

Shadow arched his back in pain before being picked up by Chaos and thrown into the ring. Chaos slid back in as Shadow slowly got to his feet. Chaos waited as Shadow stood up fully before bouncing off the ropes, and nailing Shadow with a HUGE clothesline! Chaos covers Shadow! 1...2...Kick out by Shadow! Chaos picked up Shadow and lifted him onto his shoulder, walked to the corner and nailed Snake Eyes on Shadow on the turnbuckle! Chaos ran at and bounce off the ropes as Shadow stumbled about, and got a Big Boot to the face! Chaos bounced off the ropes once more and landed a Leg Drop across Shadow's throat! Chaos with the cover once more! 1...2...Shadow kicks out!

"Complete domination by Chaos here!" Church stated. "Chaos isn't pulling any punches as he looks to destroy Shadow!"

"And to think this is only the beginning of the God's destruction!" Sarge stated. "I am in awe..."

"Dammit Sarge...CHAOS IS NOT A GOD!" Church shouted.

Chaos dragged Shadow to the center of ther ing before turning him over and locking in a Camel Clutch! Shadow grunted in pain as Chaos applied the hold, talking trash as he even laid a few shots to the face of Shadow before pulling back the head even further! Shadow however, refused to give up as Chaos applied the hold, and suddenly got to a foot. Shadow began to stand up to his feet, holding Chaos as if in a piggyback as Chaos still applied the hold. Shadow stood up...

...and fell backwards to the mat, slamming Chaos down! Chaos let go and arched his back as Shadow rolled over to the corner. Shadow stood against it as Chaos stood up as well, and the God ran at Shadow, but the black hedgehog Drop Toe Hold Chaos into the second turnbuckle! Chaos stood up holding his face in pain, but Shadow grabbed his head from behind...

..and nailed a Reverse Headlock Backbreaker across his knee!

"Shadow gets back in the game with that Backbreaker! Can anyone say 'jarred back'?" Church asked.

"Dammit, this was what I was afraid of! That damn Shadow taking control once more!" Sarge stated.

Shadow covers Chaos!

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

Shadow picked up Chaos and nailed a few rights to the face, backing him up into the corner before whipping him into the adjacent corner. Shadow ran at Chaos full speed, but Chaos rolled out of the way, Shadow crashing into the corner. Shadow backed out of the corner, holding his chest and Chaos bounced off the ropes and threw a clothesline, but Shadow ducked it. Chaos turned around Shadow kicked him in the gut, hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Shadow stood up and then stomped on Chaos' gut, forcing him to sit up. Shadow bounced off the ropes and nailed a boot right to the mush of Chaos! Shadow drops for the cover!

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

"Shadow's got complete control here!" Church stated. "He's really got the so-called God reeling here!"

"But it won't last long! You can't keep a God down for long!" Sarge stated.

"HE'S NOT A GOD, DUMBASS!" Church exclaimed.

"SAYS YOU!" Sarge replied.

Shadow picked up Chaos to his feet, but Chaos pushed Shadow into the ropes. Shadow bounced off them and nailed a Standing Shoulder Block, knocking Chaos back down. Shadow bounced off the ropes once again, but Chaos rolled onto his stomach and Shadow leaped over him. Chaos stood up as Shadow bounced off the ropes again, and Chaos lifted him into a Fireman's Carry! The crowd popped as Chaos tried for his finisher, but Shadow landed behind him and pushed him into the ropes! Chaos bounced off them and Chaos went for the Chaos Blast, but Chaos ducked it! Shadow turned around and was grabbed by Chaos, bent backwards...

...CHAOS HITS A SWINGING REVERSE STO!

"YES! Told you that Chaos would be back in control!" Sarge bragged.

"Unfortunately, yeah, and and Shadow got spiked HARD on his head!" Chuch said. "Hope he doesn't end up like Caboose!"

Chaos quickly covers Shadow!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

Chaos picks up Shadow and places him in the corner, hitting consecutive Shoulder Rams into the gut of Shadow! After the fifth one, Chaos backed up a bit before running forward for the final Shoulder Ram, but Shadow caught him with a knee to the face! Chaos backed up holding his face, and Shadow ran at Chaos...

..and Chaos hits a Back Body Drop on Shadow! Shadow arched his back in pain before being picked up Chaos and lifted onto his shoulders once more for the Ragnarok! Chaos was about to spin him off for it, but Shadow suddenly began to elbow him in the side of the head. Shadow landed in front of Chaos, grabbed him by the head...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH AN IMPALER DDT!

"And Chaos gets impaled with a DDT for his damn troubles!" Church stated.

"Oh dammit, this Shadow is proving than I thought!" Sarge said!

Shadow hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

Shadow picked up Chaos, dragged him over to the corner and slammed his head against the turnbuckle hard! Chaos slumped against the corner, and Shadow adjusted him accordingly before climbing up to the second ropes and began delivering consecutive punches to the skull! 1...2...3...4...5...6...

...CHAOS SUDDENLY WALKS OUT OF THE CORNER WITH SHADOW ON HIS SHOULDERS! The crowd stood on its feet as Shadow flailed around helplessly, and Chaos lifted Shadow even higher...

...Shadow got out of it and landed behind Chaos! Shadow suddenly nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Chaos! Chaos held his neck until he brought up to his knees by Shadow. Nailing a few rights to his face, Shadow backed up to the ropes, bounced off them...

...AND CHAOS SHOT UP AND NAILED A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER ON HIM!

"And there's that always jarring Double A Spinebuster from Chaos!" Church stated.

"And Shadow didn't even see it coming one bit!" Sarge added.

Chaos hooks the leg of Shadow!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out!

Chaos frowned a bit until he stood up, picking up Shadow, and placing him in a Front Facelock and lifted him up for a Suplex. Shadow twisted himself mid-lift and landed behind Chaos! He grabbed Chaos' head and plants him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, ala' Randy Orton! Shadow with the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Chaos kicks out before three!

Shadow picked Chaos up to his feet and nailed a few knees to the gut of Chaos before whipping him into the ropes. Chaos held onto the ropes however and stayed there! Shadow ran at Chaos, but Chaos Back Body Dropped him over the top and to the floor below! Shadow writhes in pain as Chaos looked at him from the outside and gave off a sick smirk. He waited in the ring as Shadow got up on the outside, he ran at the ropes and bounced off them towards Shadow...

...he leaped over the ropes with no hands...

**...SHADOW MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! CHAOS CRASHES HEAD-FIRST ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!**

"HOLY CRAP!" Church cursed. "CHAOS MISSED THE DESCENT FROM HELL AND HIS HEAD JUST CRASHED ON OUR TABLE! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE WAS OUT UNTIL NEXT WEEK!"

"AND DAMMIT, THIS GIVES THAT SHADOW THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd exploded as they chanted "Holy Shit!" as Chaos was laid out on the floor unmoving, and Shadow sat on the floor panting a bit. He looked at the announce table for a moment...

...and he stands up and takes off the covering! The crowd cheers as he clears the table and pulls out the TV monitors. He picks up Chaos and places him on the table, and then gets on it himself. Standing tall, Shadow picks Chaos up and places his head between his legs.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Shadow's going to give Chaos the nightmare of a lifetime here!" Church stated.

"And it's going to be through our announce table!" Sarge stated. "Why is it always our announce table?!"

The crowd was going crazy as Shadow hooked up the arms...

...Shadow went for the Chaos Nightmare...

...CHAOS BACK BODY DROPS SHADOW OFF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE AND ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "Chaos reversed the Chaos Nightmare and Shadow landed on the floor with a SPLAT!"

"How is that scumbag not a complete mess right now?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd went "Ooohhh" as Shadow writhed and cried out in pain rolling away from the table a bit before arching his back, trying to relieve it. Chaos kneeled down on the table, trying to catch his breath before noticing Shadow on the floor. With an idea in mind, Chaos stood on the table...

...AND DIVED OFF THE TABLE, NAILING AN ELBOW DROP ON SHADOW! Shadow held his chest in immense pain as Chaos got to his knees and grabbed Shadow. He picked him up and threw him into the ring and slide in with him as the ref was at the count of 9! Chaos made the cover on Shadow!

1...

...

2..

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

"I don't believe it!" Church stated. "How the hell is Shadow able to kick out after all the punishment he took?!"

"He's a tough bastard, I'll give him that!" Sarge admitted.

Chaos picked up Shadow and whipped him into the corner and then ran at him, nailing a Corner Clothesline! He pulled Shadow towards him by the arm, lifted him onto the shoulder and nailed a Powerslam on him! Chaos then got on the apron and climbed the corner to the top, stood up there...

...AND NAILED A DIVING LEG DROP ON SHADOW! Chaos with the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

Chaos growled at the kick out before mounting Shadow and landing a barrage of fists to the face of Shadow. Once done, Chaos got off and picked Shadow up to his feet. He held the dazed Shadow up and got into his face, sneering at the disoriented hedgehog. Chaos let go of him and bounced off the ropes to Shadow...

...SHADOW CATCHES HIM WITH A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"Shadow pays back Chaos from earlier with a Double A Spinebuster of his own!" Church stated.

"DAMN! This gives the dirty Blues an unfair advantage!" Sarge stated.

Both men remained laid out across the mat as the ref began to count them. At the count of 5, they slowly began to stir and get up. By the count of 9, both men had made it to their feet. Chaos threw a fist at Shadow, but Shadow ducked it. Chaos turned around, and was hit with a clothesline by Shadow. Shadow held his torso as Chaos got back up and nailed the self-proclaimed God with another clothesline! Chaos got back up and tried for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked it once more! Chaos turned around...

...and was hit with a Snap Powerslam on Chaos! Shadow was feeling it as Chaos rolled over to the corner and stood up against it. Shadow grabbed him and whipped him, but Chaos reversed and whipped Shadow into adjacent corner! Chaos ran at him, but Shadow caught him with his foot! Chaos backed up a bit holding his jaw, and Shadow got on the second turnbuckle and dived off...

...AND CHAOS CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR IN HIS ARMS! Chaos growled angrily before in an impressive show of strength lifted him onto his shoulders! He tried to go for the Ragnarok, but Shadow got off and landed behind Chaos! Chaos turned around was kicked in the gut, and Shadow hooked the arms...

...AND HITS A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK SUPLEX ON CHAOS!

"Nice Double Underhook Suplex by Shadow!" Church stated. "These two are just going into overdrive right now!"

"Dammit it all to hell with this damn black hedgehog!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow hooks the leg of Chaos!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT!

Shadow picked up Chaos and placed him in the nearby corner, and lifted him up to the top turnbuckle. He nailed a hard right to the face before climbing up to the top with Chaos. Shadow grabbed Chaos in a Front Facelock, placed his arm over his head, and stood on the turnbuckle, and lifted him up...

...but Chaos remain rooted to the turnbuckle, refusing to be lifted! Shadow tried a few more times, but Chaos nailed a few fists to the gut of Shadow, forcing him to let go of him! Chaos pushed Shadow off, causing him to crash on the mat! Chaos took a breather before standing on the top, waiting for Shadow to get up. The black hedgehog got up, and Chaos dived off...

...SHADOW CATCHES HIM WITH A DROPKICK IN MID-AIR! Chaos falls to the mat laid out as Shadow lays down a bit before getting up to his feet. He waits for Chaos to get to his feet slowly, and the God does so...Shadow runs and lifts his foot..

...SHADOW HITS THE CHAOS BLAST ON CHAOS!

"CHAOS BLAST CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "CHAOS JUST GOT HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL! A GOD CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow drops down for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT!

"CHAOS LIVES! SOMEHOW CHAOS LIVES!" Church shouted.

Shadow looked surprised at the kick out before frowning and getting up. He backed up into a corner and waited for Chaos to get to his feet, prepping his foot. Chaos got to his knees before slowly standing up...

...Shadow runs towards Chaos...

...CHAOS CATCHES HIM AND HITS A BLACK HOLE SLAM!

"OH DAMN! Black Hole Slam out of nowhere!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! The God shows his power!" Sarge cheered.

Chaos hooks the leg!

"COVER! COVER!" Church exclaimed

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT 2.99!

"DAMMIT! Damn that Shadow's toughness!" Sarge cursed.

Chaos growled in frustration before standing up and stomping the living hell out of Shadow! After a multitude of stomps, he picked up Shadow and placed him between his legs! he lifted him up onto his shoulders...

...SHADOW GRABS CHAOS' HEAD AND HITS A DDT ON HIM! Chaos' head bounced off the mat and he rolled onto the apron! Holding his head in pain, Chaos pulled himself up to his feet on the apron, and Shadow stood up as well...

...SHADOW DROPKICKS CHAOS OFF THE APRON! Chaos crashes into the barricade and falls to the ground. Shadow slides out of the ring and stalks Chaos as he stumbles to his feet on the outside. He turns around, and is kicked in the by Shadow...

...Shadow places him between his legs and hooks the arms...

**...AND HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE ON THE OUTSIDE! **

"AND CHAOS JUST GOT PLANTED ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!" Church exclaimed. "CHAOS WAS DEALT THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF ALL!"

"OH NO, ANYTHING BUT THIS! THE REDS CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos was laid out on the outside as Shadow fell across the floor as well, exhausted. Several moments passed as the ref began to count, At the count of 4, Shadow began to stir and slowly got up. He grabbed Chaos, picked him up, and thew him into the ring at the count of 7. Shadow got on the apron, but instead of going for the cover, he climbed up the nearest corner, thinking Chaos needed more damage done. He got on top, stood on top...

...dived off...

...CHAOS GETS THE KNEES UP! SHADOW CRASHES DOWN ON THEM STOMACH-FIRST! Shadow bounced of them and fell to the mat, holding his stomach in immense pain. Both of them remained laid out for a few moments until Chaos managed to get to his feet, and Shadow slowly followed. Shadow turned around, and was lifted onto Chaos' shoulders...

...Chaos spun him off and grabbed his head...

**_...CHAOS PLANTS HIM WITH THE RAGNAROK!_**

"RAGNAROK!" Church exclaimed. "CHAOS BRINGS OUT ABOUT RAGANROK TO SHADOW!"

"THE END IS HEER FOR SHADOW! Shadow..." Sarge said.

Shadow bounced off the mat onto this back and Chaos hooks the legs!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**SHADOW ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999!**_

"You Just Got...OH MY GOD!" Sarge exclaimed.

"THE END IS NOT HERE! THE END IS NOT HERE FOR SHADOW!" Church shouted.

Chaos sat up in complete shock before standing up and arguing with the ref, telling him that it was a 3! However, the ref maintained it was just a very close 2 counts. Chaos pulled at his head quills in pure frustrations before looking down at angrily at Shadow. He stood over Shadow as the black hedgehog grabbed his boots trying to get up. Chaos just shook his head and picked up Shadow, placing him between his legs. With a sick smirk on his face, he hooked up the arms, now in position for the Chaos Nightmare...

...he jumped for it...

...SHADOW BACK BODY DROPS HIM! Shadow fell to his knees in exhaustion as Chaos groaned in pain before slowly getting up to his feet. Chaos stood up and saw Shadow leaning against the corner and ran at him...Shadow moved out of the way! Chaos crashed chest-first into the corner and backed out of it...

...CHAOS BLAST TO THE BACK OF CHAOS' HEAD! Chaos fell to the mat holding his head as Shadow leaned against the ropes. Chaos got to his knees holding his head, but Shadow grabbed him, hooked him up...

_**...AND HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE!**_

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Church exclaimed. "SHADOW HITS THE SECOND CHAOS NIGHTMARE OF THE MATCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge screamed.

Chaos bounced off the mat onto his back while Shadow fell down from exhaustion. After a few moments, Shadow raised an arm and draped it over Chaos!

"This is it!" Church said. "In the words of Vegeta, this is..."

_**1...**_

_**"Game..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**"Set...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_CHAOS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999999!_**

**_"Mat-MY GOD! CHAOS KICKED OUT! CHAOS KICKED OUT!"_ **Church exclaimed.

_**"YES! YES! YES!"** _Sarge cheered. _**"THE GOD LIVES!"** _

Shadow was too tired to even be shocked or argue the count. Both men laid on the mat completely spent before Shadow slowly rose from the ground and to his feet. He looked down at Chaos and just shrugged, picking him up and hooking him up once more for the Chaos Nightmare! Chaos went for it, but Chaos spun out of it, kicked Shadow in the gut, and planted him with a Facebreaker DDT! Shadow held his face in pain and was picked up by Chaos...

...Chaos placed him between his legs and hooked him up...lifted him up...

...AND HITS A TIGER DRIVER ON SHADOW!

"DAMN, A TIGER DRIVER ON SHADOW!" Church stated. "DON'T SEE THAT EVERYDAY!"

"SHADOW JUST GOT DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AND NECK BIG-TIME!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos keeps the position and has Shadow in a pin!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

Chaos growled in growing frustration as he pounded the mat angrily before picking up Shadow and lifting him into a Fireman's Carry! With a snarl, Chaos spun him off his shoulders...

...Shadow landed on his feet! Shadow grabbed Chaos' head from behind...

...AND HITS A FALLING INVERTED DDT! Shadow with the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

"AND CHAOS KICKS OUT AGAIN!" Church exclaimed. "CAN EITHER OF THESE TWO KEEP THE OTHER DOWN?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sarge admitted. "I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S POSSIBLE!"

Shadow panted heavily as he slowly stood to his feet and backed away from Chaos a bit. He stalked the hedgehog as he slowly stood to his feet, back turned to Shadow. Chaos turned around...

...Shadow ran at him...lifted his foot up...

...CHAOS LIFTS HIM UP BY THE LEGS! FLAPJACK ON THE STEEL POST! The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Shadow's head bounced off the top of the post as he fell back into the ring. Shadow stumbled out of the corner in a daze before being turned around by Chaos, and placed between his legs...

...Chaos lifts him onto his shoulders...

...lifts him even higher...

_**...AND HITS THE RIDE TO HELL!**_

"SHADOW WAS JUST SENT ON THE RIDE TO HELL!" Church exclaimed. "SHADOW WAS SENT TO THE DEPTHS OF HADES!"

"And Shadow..." Sarge stated.

Chaos dropped down to the mat, draping an arm over Shadow for the cover!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_3!_ **

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

_**The King Left None Living**_  
_**None Able To Tell**_  
_**The King Took Their Heads**_  
_**And He Sent Them To Hell**_  
_**Their Screams Echoed Loud**_  
_**In The Place Of Their Death**_  
_**Ripped Open They Died**_  
_**With Their Final Breath**_  
_**They Hailed The King**_  
_**The King of Kings**_

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

"Here is your winner, Chaos the Hedgehog!"

The crowd was on its feet with a thunderous ovation, applauding the efforts of both men involved. Chaos slowly pushed himself off Shadow and the mat and groggily stood to his feet. The ref took Chaos' arm and raised it in victory, and Chaos quickly took it away from him. Chaos then raised his arms in a god-like fashion and let out a victorious roar, several fans bowing before him!

"In what was every bit the war we knew it would be, Chaos has pulled off the victory!" Church stated. "It was one of the toughest battles in Chaos' career, but Chaos managed to send Shadow on a Ride to Hell!"

"This has got to be one of, if not THE, biggest win in Chaos' UCA career!" Sage stated. "Chaos has just defeated a former three-time World Champion, and he did it CLEANLY! Chaos has just taken a HUGE step in gaining the respect he deserves!"

Chaos looked down at Shadow who was still laid out and smirked, placing his foot on his chest and raising his fist into the air, signifying his dominance over Shadow. With a final sneer towards Shadow, Chaos exited the ring and walked up the rampway, his arms raised in the god-like manner. Shadow finally came to and looked at the retreating Chaos, a stoic expression on his face.

"Chaos manages to get a definitive victory over Shadow, and one has to wonder how this will affect their Royal Rumble performances!" Church stated.

"Well, no matter what, the God of Destruction proves that he is indeed better than the Ultimate Life Form!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I don't know if this solved their issues permanently, but tonight, Chaos was the better man!" Church said.

* * *

The camera went to the Titantron, which showed the locker room of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi and Yoshi stood with their heads held down in shame, Peach had an ice pack held to her head with sadness in her face, and Mario stood in front of them, World Title in hand and a furious expression on his face.

"ARE...YOU...FUCKING...KIDDING ME?!" Mario shouted. "THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT! The Mushroom Kingdom has been in three matches tonight! And what happened in those matches?!...WE LOST! WE LOST DAMMIT! What was supposed to be a clean sweep for us instead has us being sweeped by others! First, Toad was supposed to take care of that damn Tidus, and put him in his place! He was supposed to keep the Cruiserweight Title with us like he always did! Instead, he gets thrown over 15 feet through a damn ladder! He's so banged up he's in the doctor's office and can't be here! What a load of crap! And you two!" Mario pointed at Luigi and Yoshi, who still held their heads down. "I let Yoshi be your partner, Luigi, because I thought he would make a difference! I actually believed that you knew what you were doing, and could actually make those animals pay for what they did to us! INSTEAD, you get your asses kicked, and Yoshi is actually the person that gets pinned! Can you do anything right without me, Luigi?! You are absolutely incompetent! And you, Peach..." Mario glared at Peach, who averted her gaze from him. "I'm disappointed in you the most. I believed that out of everything, you were the one most likely succeeded! You had the to put that overrated Tifa and brooding Lightning in their places and take home your eighth Women's Title! But what happens?! You get knocked out by Tifa, and then pinned by Lightning! WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT?! You were supposed to win, not get pinned! Because of you, we are now 0 for freakin' 3 tonight! THAT'S CRAP IN MY BOOK!"

"I'm sorry Mario..." Peach muttered. "I did all I could...I did my best..."

"Well your best wasn't good enough!" Mario growled. "And now, the Mushroom Kingdom has been made to look like a joke!"

"All is not lost Mario..." Luigi reminded him. "There's still your World Title Match...You can get us that win and keep the title with us!"

"Well I REALLY have to now, don't I?" Mario exclaimed. "I have to make up for all of your failures! And with you all banned from ringside, I am going to have do it without all of you! Regardless...I am going to retain my World Heavyweight Title and taken down that blue rat, Sonic. One way or the other!"

Mario grabbed a robe from a nearby chair and left the room in an angry huff, ready to kick hedgehog ass.

* * *

The scene changed to another locker room backstage, the one for the Sonic Heroes, and Sonic was shown making last minute preparation for his Last Man Standing Match. He tied the last of the laces of his wrestling boots as tightly as he could when he heard someone come in. He turned around, and saw his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy in front of him.

"Hey guys, good to see you before my World Title match." Sonic nodded to them. "By the way, congratulations on your defense, Tails and Knuckles! You definitely beat those Mushroom Kingdom lackeys down for good!"

"Thanks Sonic." Knuckles nodded. "We came here to wish you luck in your Last Man Standing match before it happens. We know for sure that it's going to be one hell of a war, and we hope that you won't get TOO banged up out there!"

"Yeah, and we know for sure that tonight, you'll finally be the one who takes down that fat, red plumber once and for all!" Tails grinned. "After all, he can't have his lackeys come bail him out when he's in trouble! I got all the faith in the world that tonight, we'll be looking at a five-time World Champion!"

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it!" Sonic nodded. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Ever since that bastard broke my leg. I've been forced to watch him screw over so many people all to keep that title around his waist. I was forced to watch him take away your dreams of being the main champion all so he could stay on top forever! Well, it's time for some SERIOUS payback! Tonight, there's no more running for Mario! Tonight, there's no more hiding for him! Tonight, it's Last Man Standing for the World Heavyweight Title, and no one is coming to save him this time! I am gong to let out every single bit of anger and hatred I have for Mario on that fat, red plumber, and make sure he is so broken and bloody, that he won't be able to stand for the next week! Tonight, here in Chicago, I take away the one thing he cares about more than anything in this world...and that's the UCA World Heavyweight Championship. And dammit, he ain't going to be able to stop me no matter what!"

"Take it to him, Sonikku." Amy said, planting a kiss on Sonic's cheek. "Make sure to give him a few shots for me, okay? I really didn't like those comments he made about me. And Sonic...please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will, Amy." Sonic nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go be the Last Man Standing."

With those words said, Sonic left the locker room and walked down the hallways, determination set on his face as the screen went black for a moment before showing a video...

* * *

**_(Promo Music: "Fight" By Jim Johnston)_**

_Sonic The Hedgehog in his classic days is seen running across the fields of Mobius... When suddenly, a Mushroom flashes across the screen and it changes to Mario defeating Koopas left and right before defeating Bowser._

_The screen then fast forwards to Sonic and Mario fighting in certain companies, including WWE: Animated, UWE and as of right now, UCA..._

**_"I, I know your every move_**  
**_I've heard you every word_**  
**_I know you well_**  
**_And I've _**  
**_Got nothing left to prove_**  
**_Your threats I find absurd_**  
**_I am your hell..."_**

_The screen shows Sonic hitting High Speed Spearing Mario through a table on VGWA, giving Sonic the win and the championship. The guitar picks up as the screen shows Mario clocking Sonic across the face with a UWE Signature move of his, The Fire Arm, a High Impact Running Lariat that turns Sonic, inside out! Mario then covers as the hard lyrics are sung..._

**_"Everytime, you think that I'm done_**  
**_I'll come back stronger (come back stronger)_**  
**_Everytime, you think that you've got me_**  
**_I will fight you_**  
**_And I will put you in the ground!"_**

_"I will not hold back at Royal Reckoning because I plan on finally getting back at Mario for everything he's done to me and my friends! He's going to suffer, he's going to pay for all his wrongdoings here in UCA big-time! Mario, at Royal Reckoning... TIME'S UP! And I will be...the Last...Man...STANDING!" Shouts Sonic in a voice over as he lies in a hospital bed, watching UCA with a frown._

_"You say you are going to be the Last Man Standing? HELL NO! You aren't going to beat me at Royal Reckoning! You aren't going to end all I have worked for! I am tired of everyone saying that you are better of me simply because they like you more than me! YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! And at Royal Reckoning, we are finally going to settle the score we have had going on for 20 years! A score that has gone on throughout so many other companies! And trust me when I say...I WILL BE THE VICTOR OF OUR WAR!" Yells Mario in a voice over as he is on the top rope, raising his championship._

_High speed highlights begin to play as it shows Sonic using various high flying moves on opponents such as UWE's Sweet Tooth, UCA's Scourge and Mario himself, those highlights end with a quick flash of Sonic setting Mario up for the Sonic Driver..._

_Slower highlights then play, showing Mario use Technical Masterpieces to defeat foes like Tails, Knuckles and UWE's Sackboy... The highlights end with a quick flash diving onto Sonic with the Super Mario Splash..._

**_"I will fight_**  
**_'Til there's nothing left_**  
**_'Til my legs are gone_**  
**_You won't forget me..."_**

_Sonic's pained scream is heard as Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom flash onto the screen, the highlights showing Sonic's leg being broken by Mario and some surgery shots._

**_"And I will fight_**  
**_'Til my final breath_**  
**_Just to see you fall_**  
**_I'll make you fear me..."_**

_The crowd is heard cheering over the Promo Music as the screen shows Sonic's return to UCA, costing Mario the UCA Tag Team titles._

**_"Everytime, you think I'm done_**  
**_I'll come back stronger (come back stronger)_**  
**_And everytime, you think that you've got me_**  
**_I will fight you_**  
**_And I will put you in the ground!"_**

_The Royal Reckoning logo appears on the screen before the valuable UCA Title flashes into sight... The music ends as the screen pans out, a book is on a table and on the cover, Mario and Sonic are shown glaring at each other... Force then appears on the screen and opens the book, beginning to write a new chapter in the book._

_"A new age... A new chapter for Mario and Sonic's rivalry..."_

_Those are the words that are heard before the screen fades to black._

* * *

The crowd waited in silent anticipation for the competitors to appear, ready for the personal war they were about to experience. Suddenly, the sound of a guitar was heard playing in a guitar solo, and lyrics were soon spoken...

_**All I Ever Wanted  
Was Destiny To Be Fulfilled  
It Is In My Hands  
I Must Not Fail  
I Must Not Fail  
Even Through The Darkest Days  
This Fire Burns, Always  
This Fire Burns, Always**_

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd gave out thunderous cheers as the music played, and Sonic suddenly shot out of the stage to the explosion of blue pyro and landed on the stage, ala' Rey Mysterio. Sonic looked out to the crowd with a serious expression on his face before taking a knee onstage, rocking his fists a bit before shouting "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Sonic stood up and threw his fist out and made his way down the ramp as fans held out signs such as "Meet Your New World Champ" and "The Blue Blur Rocks!" Sonic slid into the ring and climbed a corner, raising his arms high with hands outstretched as he looked out to the crowd with a determined expression on his face.

"Sonic has come here for a fight, and he has come here to kick Mario's ass!" Church stated. "For Sonic, this match has been six months in the making! And now that it's here, Sonic looks to inflict the ultimate punishment on Mario!"

"Sonic has constantly been saying "Time's Up" for Mario, but I think he's got it all wrong!" Sarge stated. "Because tonight, 'Time's Up' for this blue abomination when Mario is done with him!"

'"I think you are being delusional, Sarge, as always." Church said. "With the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, it's advantage Sonic in this Last Man Standing Match!"

Sonic got off the turnbuckle and waited in the corner, his determined expression never changing. Moments passed, and a different song from the same band played...

_**Holy Diver!  
You've Been Down Too Long In The Midnight Sea  
Oh What's Becoming Of Me?  
Ride The Tiger  
You Can See His Stripes But You Know He's Clean  
Oh Don't You See What I Mean?  
Gotta Get Away  
Holy Diver!  
YEAH!  
**_

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd gave out thunderous boos as Mario came out onto the stage, wearing a red and blue robe extravagant robe with the words "Greatest Champion Ever" on the back in gold. With the World Title around his waist, Mario glared at the crowd before glaring at Sonic in the ring. Mario pumped his fists into the air, causing a splendid display of blue and red fireworks to go off around him. Mario walked down the ramp as fans held signs like "Most Overrated Gaming Character EVER!" and "Your Time Is Up, Mario!" Mario walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, and climbed a corner. He unhooked the title from his waist and held it above his head, shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Mario is one pissed off red plumber tonight!" Church stated. "With the rest of his stable losing tonight, Mario feels that he must now win tonight to keep the Mushroom Kingdom alive tonight! And he's got to get through Sonic to do so!"

"Mario is the LONGEST-REIGNING UCA World Heavyweight Champion in history, breaking Red's previous record." Sarge stated. "He's held that title for 364 days and counting in this reign, and he looks to continue it after tonight!"

"But Sonic looks to end his reign of terror just shy of 365 days in a cruel twist of irony." Church stated. "Mario has managed to escape with the title time and time again, but tonight, with the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, his title reign is in jeopardy more than ever!"

Mario got off the corner and took off his robe, handing it to the ringside crew for safekeeping before turning to Sonic. The two eternal foes glared at each other as Mario placed his World Title over his shoulder and the ring announcer began the introductions in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is a Last Man Standing Match...and it is for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!" The crowd went wild at those words. "The rules are as follows: there are no pinfalls, no submissions, no disqualifications, and no countouts. The only way to win the match is to incapacitate your opponent to the point where they cannot answer the referee's ten-count. The last man standing shall be declared the UCA World Heavyweight Champion!"

"And now, introducing the challenger first, representing the Sonic Heroes, from Station Square, weighing in at 210 lbs., he is the main character in Sega's leading and most famous game franchise, and one of the most iconic gaming mascots of all time. He runs faster than the speed of sound, he is a UCA original, and a four-time UCA World Heavyweight Champion! Give it up, for "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd went wild with cheers as Sonic raised his hands into the air, never taking his eyes off of Mario.

"And his opponent, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 235 lbs., he is the lead character in arguably the greatest gaming series in history, and is revered as the one of the most recognizable game characters ever. He is the reigning, defending, and LONGEST-REIGNING UCA World Heavyweight Champion in history, he is Super Mario!"

The crowd booed viciously as Mario walked to the middle of the ring and raised his title high into the air, shouting at Sonic "Greatest Champion Ever, Rodent!" Sonic responded by getting into Mario's face and engaging in a face-to-face staredown as the two talked trash before the ref separated them. Mario took a longing look at his title before kissing it and giving it to the ref, who raised it high into the air for all to see!

"There it is, the most prestigious prize UCA has to offer, our World Heavyweight Championship!" Church stated. "And right now, two legends are about to fight for it in one of the most brutal matches ever created!"

Sonic and Mario walked up to each and were an arm's length away from each each other when the ref checked to see if they were ready. Once he did, he rang the bell to start this match. The crowd was electric as the two rivals exchanged some heated words in the middle of the ring, before Sonic delivered a Haymaker to Mario! The two began trading blows in the ring to start the match off at a frantic pace, and after a few moments of this, Sonic got the upper hand on Mario. He whipped Mario into the corner, and ran at him, but Mario caught him with an elbow. Mario ran at the backed up Sonic, but Sonic hit a Snap Powerslam on him. Mario got to his knees where Sonic kicked Mario in the ribs as hard as he could. Sonic piked up Mario and lifted him up for a Scoop Slam, but Mario landed behind and quickly hit a German Suplex on him. Mario kept hold of Sonic and lifted him back up. Mario tried for another German, but Sonic elbowed him hard, forcing him to let go. Sonic then nailed a Pele' Kick on Mario, sending him into the ropes. Mario bounced off them and into a Dropkick from Sonic!

"Sonic and Mario wasted no time getting right into the thick of things!" Church stated.

"These two have been going at it for twenty years, there's no need to for them to feel each other out!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sonic glared down at Mario as the ref began to count. 1...2...3...4...Mario gets up! But he is immediately taken down by a clothesline from Sonic! Sonic glared down at Mario again before rolling out of the ring to the outside! He grabbed a chair from ringside much to the delight of the crowd and slid back in with it...where he was immediately kicked in the head by an up-and-about Mario! Sonic let go of the chair as Mario stomped the holy hell out of Sonic in a vicious manner. After at least ten stomps, Mario looked at the chair and kicked it out of the ring to loud boos!

"What the hell?!" Church exclaimed. "Mario just kick the steel chair to the outside!"

"Smart by Mario!" Sarge praised. "The great Red wants to keep this a wrestling game, where he will excel at the best!"

Mario picked up Sonic and nailed a few hard rights to the face before whipping him into the corner. Mario then nailed a Corner Clothesline on Sonic, and pulled him in for an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Mario told the ref to count Sonic and he did. 1...2...3...4...Sonic got up! Mario frowned as he grabbed Sonic from behind and locked in a Full Nelson, trying to wear him down! Sonic gritted his teeth as Mario tightened the hold, but after a few seconds, Sonic took a knee and threw Mario off. Mario rolled to his feet, but got a Roundhouse Kick to the skull! Mario fell to the mat as the ref began to count. 1...Sonic slid out of the ring. 2...3...Sonic pulled out a trash can from under the ring. 5...6...Mario got back up as Sonic slid back in with the weapon. Sonic waited as Mario turned around, and lifted up the trash can, running at him...and gets clothesline by Mario! Mario grabs the fallen trash can and throws it outside the ring beside the steel chair!

"And he does it AGAIN!" Church stated. "Mario's trying to keep this match weapon-free!"

"He wants to keep this Last Man Standing Match HIS match!" Sarge stated. "That way, victory is assured!"

Mario picked up Sonic and whipped him as hard as he could into one of the corners. Sonic crashed in it chest-first, and he backed out of it holding his chest in pain. Mario grabbed him from behind...and nailed a Dragon Suplex on him! The crowd booed as the ref began the count! 1...2...3...4...5...Sonic gets back up, but is sent to his knees via a hard kick to the gut from Mario! Mario slapped Sonic's head a few times shouting "You will never be as good as me, rodent! Know your place, you idiot!" Mario picked up Sonic onto his shoulders for the Nintendozer, but Sonic suddenly slid off and landed behind Mario! Mario turned around, and was taken down by Sonic, who rains down a flurry of angry punches on Mario!

"Oh man, Mario's arrogance is coming back to haunt him!" Church stated. "Those slaps to the head just pissed off Sonic big-time!"

"And now he's getting his ass beaten! This is SO not fair!" Sarge stated.

Mario tried his best to cover up but to no avail as Sonic continued to punch Mario until he got off hi. Mario rolled to the ropes and stood up against them, and was clotheslined over them by Sonic! Mario landed on the outside and fell back against the announce table! Sonic got outside, and began to stomp a mudhole in Mario against the table! After eight stomps, Sonic backed up and grabbed the trash can laying nearby, and waited for Mario to get up. Once he did, he slammed the trash can across Mario's skull! Mario was dazed on his feet, so Sonic slammed it across his head AGAIN! Mario falls to his knees, and Sonic places the trash can over Mario's head! Sonic grabs the steel chair lying near him...

...AND SLAMS IT AGAINST THE CAN-LADEN SKULL OF MARIO!

"And Mario gets his bell rung big time!" Church stated. "Steel chair to steel trash can to skull!"

"Oh, Mario couldn't keep the weapons out of this, and he pays the price for it!" Sarge despaired.

The ref counts Mario! 1...2...3...4...5...6...Mario gets up! Sonic raises the chair and slams it across the back of Mario! Mario falls to all fours with a cry of pain, and Sonic slams the chair across the back of Mario repeatedly! After the sixth shot, Sonic threw the chair away and picked up Mario, and whipped him into the steps...

...BUT MARIO REVERSES AND WHIPS SONIC INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Sonic crashes LEG-FIRST into them and flies over them!

"Oh damn! Sonic's legs just crashed into the steps, INCLUDING the leg broken by Mario months ago!" Church stated. "The leg Luigi worked on six days ago!"

"Yes, this is the opportunity Mario needs to win!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sonic lied on the mat holding his leg in pain, and Mario saw this and wasted no time in running over to Sonic to take advantage! He began to stomp on the injured leg viciously, and then dropped a few elbows across the leg! After four Elbows Drops, Mario grabbed the leg and hit a Single-Leg DDT on it! Sonic cried out in pain as Mario grabbed the leg once more and slammed it against the steel steps, causing Sonic to cry out in more pain! Mario told the ref to count! 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...

Sonic made it to his feet, though limping, but is brought back down with a Chop Block to the leg by Mario!

"Mario is REALLY taking out that leg of Sonic's!" Church stated. "Mario is trying to finish what he started seven months ago!"

Mario picked up Sonic and threw him into the ring. Mario then grabbed the steel chair on the floor and slid into the ring, where Sonic had managed to get to his feet. Mario wielded the chair and slammed it across the back of Sonic's leg! Sonic dropped back to the mat holding his leg, and Mario began to slam the end of the chair down on the leg several times before slamming it across the leg one final time! The ref counted! 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

Sonic gets up at 8.3! Mario growled as he raised the chair high as Sonic turned around...ran at him...AND SONIC CAUGHT HIM WITH A REVERSE ATOMIC DROP! Mario held his lower half in pain as Sonic grabbed the chair he dropped. With a noticeable limp, Sonic stood up, waited for Mario to turn around...

...AND CRACKED THE STEEL CHAIR ACROSS HIS SKULL!

"Aaaaannnndd...there goes some of Mario's brain cells!" Church stated.

"Mario's lights were turned out by the most chickening chair shot I've seen from that damn Blue!" Sarge proclaimed.

Mario fell to the mat in a crumpled heap and the ref counted. 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

Mario gets to his feet at 8.43! Sonic gripped his chair tightly as Mario turned around with blood pouring from his head, and Sonic threw the chair at him! It connected with Mario's head hard, sending the plumber backing into the corner in a daze. Sonic backed up in an adjacent corner before running at full speed at Mario...

...Mario moves out of the way and avoids the Dash Attack! Sonic cries out in pain as his legs hit the turnbuckle and falls to the mat holding his injured one! Mario leaned against the roes as Sonic stumbled to his feet, and grabbed Sonic, hooking the arms...

...and hits a Double Underhook Backbreaker!

"That's not going to do any favors to the back!" Church said.

"But it will do wonders for Mario's victory!" Sarge added.

Sonic arched his back in pain as the ref counted! 1...2...3...4...5...

6...

7...

Sonic made it to his feet! The hedgehog stumbled to the ropes and leaned against them, and Mario ran full force at Sonic! Sonic quickly pulled the ropes down, causing Mario to fly over them to the outside near the announce table! Sonic used the ropes to get to his feet and watched as Mario stumbled to his feet. Sonic waited until Mario fully go to his feet, ran at the ropes and bounced off them, dived through the ropes...

...AND HITS A SUICIDE DIVE ON MARIO AGAINST THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"And Sonic risks it all, bad leg be damned!" Church stated.

"Why does that hedgehog have to fly?! It's so stupid!" Sarge said.

Both men laid on the ground as the ref counted them. 1...2...3...

4...

5...Sonic got to his feet near the announce table.

6...

7...

8...

Mario made it up and leaned against the apron! Sonic shook his head and quickly took the covering off the announce table, clearing it quickly. Once done, Sonic grabbed Mario and lifted him onto his shoulders, went over to the announce table...

...Mario slid off his shoulders and landed behind Sonic! Sonic turned around and was lifted onto Mario's shoulders no! Mario tried for a Nintendozer on the floor, but Sonic elbowed him in the head a few times! Sonic got off and slammed Mario's head against the announce table! With Mario dazed, Sonic got on the apron, waiting there as Mario stood back up fully. He turned around...

...Sonic dived off the apron...

**...MARIO CATCHES SONIC IN MID-AIR AND DRIVES HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER! **

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Sonic tried to fly high, but it backfired! Now he's in a million pieces among the remains of our table!"

"Table, we thank you for your service in helping Mario retain his title!" Sarge saluted.

The crowd chanted "Holy Shit!" as Sonic was laid out in the remains, Mario getting up and away from Sonic, leaning against the apron as the ref counted. 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...Sonic began to stir...

7...

8...Sonic grabbed the barricade behind the remains...

9...

SONIC MAKES IT TO HIS FEET!

"GAH! How is that Blue standing?! It's not possible!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is grade A bullshit!"

Mario shared Sarge's sentiments as he cried out in frustration, and ran at Sonic near the barricade...

...AND SONIC BACK BODY DROPS SONIC OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD!

"And this Last Man Standing Match just got interactive, people!" Church stated.

Mario was laid out among the fans who were going wild as Sonic panted at ringside, the ref counting! 1...2...3...4...

5...Mario begins to stir...

6...

7...Sonic readies himself...

8...

Mario makes it back to his feet! But Sonic leaps onto the barricade, and dives off, hitting a Flying Clothesline on Mario!

"And Sonic decides to not wait for Mario to get back, and joins him in the crowd!" Church stated.

Mario is dropped as Sonic wastes no time in laying fists and fists upon Mario's face as the fans parted for them before picking him up, and nailing a Suplex on the floor! Mario cried out in pain as Sonic decided that wasn't enough and picked him up, dragged him through the crowd, and rammed him into the wall for the upper stands! Sonic rammed Mario's head into it several times before dragging him back through the crowd and throwing him over the barricade back to ringside. Sonic got on top of the barricade, and Mario got back up and turned around...

...Sonic dives off the barricade and hits a Missile Dropkick on Mario!

"And once again, Mario gets taken down via a high-risk move!" Church stated.

"But that idiotic move also hurt Sonic's leg!" Sarge stated. "He's thinking too much on adrenaline!

Sonic laid on the ground with Mario, holding his hurt leg. The ref counted. 1...2...3...4...

5...Sonic made it to his feet

6...

7...

Mario got to his feet and stumbled over to the ring. Sonic grabbed Mario from behind and threw him into the ring, and quickly made his way to the other side of the ring in front of the ramp. Once there, he looked under the ring, and pulled out...

...a table! The crowd explodes as Sonic sets up the table on the outside of the ring, and once done, slid back in the ring, where Mario was currently slumped against a corner in.

"Oh no, that damn hedgehog has evil intentions in mind!" Sarge cursed.

"After what Mario did to him, I'm not surprised!" Church said.

Sonic went over to Mario and began punching the living daylights out of him, further opening the cut on Mario's head and forcing him to a sitting position in the corner. After about fifteen shots to the skull, Sonic pulled Mario to his feet and onto his shoulders to a big pop! He went over to the ropes and tried to throw Mario over them and through the table on the outside with a Sonic Driver, but Mario hanged onto the ropes and kept himself on Sonic's shoulders! After a few moments of struggling, Mario elbowed Sonic several timesin the head, dazing him. Mario got off Sonic's shoulder, kicked him in the gut...

...AND PLANTED SONIC WITH A DDT! The ref counted Sonic. 1...2...3...

4...Mario slid out of the ring...

5...Mario looked under the ring...

6...

7...

Sonic gets up wobbly at 7.4! At the same time, Mario pulled out a kendo stick from under the ring! Mario slid in the ring and when Sonic turned around, Mario swung the kendo stick across Sonic's gut! Sonic held his stomach in pain, and Mario whacked the stick across the back! Sonic fell to his knees as he arched his back in pain, and Mario slammed the kendo stick across the back again! Sonic fell to the mat on his stomach, and Mario began to slam the kedon stick across Sonic's back over and over again, each shot leaving a welt across Sonic's back! After the seventh shot, Mario backed off and let Sonic slowly get up to his feet. The hedgehog stood up...

...AND MARIO SWUNG THE KENDO STICK OVER SONIC'S SKULL! The kendo stick breaks in half upon impact!

"Damn, Mario swung that cane so hard, it broke in damn two!" Church said.

"Hah, Sonic needed a damn good caning for awhile!" Sarge laughed.

Mario threw the broken kendo stick away as Sonic laid on the mat, now bleeding as well from the head. Before the reg could begin his count, though, Mario grabbed Sonic by the legs and dragged him to the corner. He slid out of the ring, pulled Sonic underneath the turnbuckles, wrapped his legs around the post...

...AND LOCKED IN A FIGURE-FOUR LEGLOCK AROUND THE STEEL POST!

"OH NO! Figure-Four around the steel post!" Church exclaimed. "This has got to be PURE TORTURE for Sonic's leg! Worse than when Tex cheated on me all those times!"

"And soon enough, Sonic's leg will snap like a little twig!" Sarge stated.

Sonic cried out in immense pain as Mario turned and twisted with the hold still locked in! After several excruciating seconds of this, Mario let go of the hold, letting Sonic roll to the center of the ring holding his leg in agony. Mario told the ref to count and he did. 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...Sonic pushed himself off the mat as hard as he could

8...

9...

SONIC GETS TO HIS FEET! He nearly loses his footing but he manages to stay standing to break the count! Mario is livid as he cries out in frustration before going to the another side of the ring and grabbing the steel chair there. He slid in with it as Sonic leaned against the rope, trying to relieve weight on the leg. With a dangerous look in his eyes, Mario went over and raised the chair...

...he swung it down...

...SONIC MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! The chair bounces off the ropes and back into Mario's face! The crowd explodes as Mario lets go of the steel chair and stumbled about the ring out of it. Thinking quickly, Sonic executed a Drop Toe Hold on Mario...

...AND LOCKS IN THE SPEED TRAP!

"SPEED TRAP! MARIO IS CAUGHT IN THE SPEED TRAP!" Church exclaimed.

"OH NO! MARIO GET OUT OF IT!" Sarge proclaimed.

Mario's eyes went wide as Sonic applied the hold, tightening it as hard as he could! Mario clawed at his hands trying to pull them off, but Sonic would not leg! Sonic pulled even tighter on the hold, and after several seconds, Mario began to top out like crazy!

"Mario's tapping like a little bitch, but it doesn't mean a damn thing!" Church stated.

Indeed, Mario kept tapping, but the ref did nothing to stop it! After 30 more seconds, Mario began to fade away and eventually went limp in the hold. Sonic let go of the hold at that point, and slowly made it to his feet, still trying to stay off the leg. The ref made the count! 1...2...

3...

"Mario's out! This could be it!" Church stated!

4...

"Not like this! Not like this!" Sarge exclaimed.

5...

6...Mario began to stir...

7...

8...Mario grabbed hold of the ropes...

9...

MARIO PULLS HIMSELF TO HIS FEET AT 9.65! Mario then fell back to his knees a few moments later, but he broke the count!

"Oh man, talk about cutting it close!" Church stated.

"Phew, that was TOO close for comfort!" Sarge sighed in relief.

It was Sonic's turn to be frustrated as he pulled at his quills in anger. Frowning, Sonic rolled out of the ring and looked under it. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out...

...a ladder! The crowd is going crazy as Sonic slid the ladder into the ring and slid in as well! Sonic picked up the ladder and readied it as Mario pulled himself back up to his feet...

...AND MARIO GETS NAILED IN THE FACE WITH THE LADDER!

"And Mario gets a face full of ladder, courtesy of one pissed off hedgehog!" Church stated.

"And Mario may have lost a few teeth from that!" Sarge cried.

Sonic glared down at the motionless Mario before setting up the ladder near the corner. Once steadied, Sonic grabbed Mario and dragged him to the center of the ring, and then went to the side of the ladder near the corner, and began to climb it. It was gingerly as Sonic still had a bad leg, and he hopped up the rungs one at at time. Eventually, he reached near the top...

...Mario suddenly shoots up to his feet and quickly climbs up the other side of the ladder! He meets Sonic at the top and nails him in the face with a right hand!Though surprised, Sonic retaliated with a right of his own! They began trading haymakers at the top of the ladder, trying to get the upper hand. After several moments, Mario suddenly slammed Sonic's head on the top rung. With him dazed, Mario took hold of him, steadied themselves on the ladder...

**...MARIO HITS A SUPERPLEX OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER! **

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "MARIO JUST NAILED A FUCKIN' SUPERPLEX FROM OVER 15 FEET OFF A LADDER! SONIC'S MUST BE BROKEN IN HALF!"

"BUT THAT DID AS MUCH DAMAGE MARIO! MARIO SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO TAKE DOWN SONIC!" Sarge stated.

The crowd was going crazy chanting "Holy Shit!" as the ref checked on both laid out combatants for a moment before counting. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...

"My God, is this going to be a draw?!" Church questioned.

6...

"If it's a draw, Mario retains!" Sarge stated.

7...Both men began to stir...

8...

9...

BOTH MEN MAKE IT TO THEIR FEET AT 9.85! They stagger around, but they manage to stay standing!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church stated. "BOTH GUYS ARE UP AND ABOUT SOMEHOW!"

"I AM IN TOTAL SHOCK RIGHT NOW!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both competitors stumbled about in the ring until their backs bumped into each other, causing both of them to whirl around! Sonic reacted first, lifted Mario onto his shoulders...

_**...AND HITS THE SONIC DRIVER!** _

"SONIC DRIVER! SONIC GOT ALL OF IT OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT! SONIC PULLED THE TRIGGER FIRST AND NOW MARIO'S DOWN AND OUT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic lays down on the ground in exhaustion near Mario adn the referee began to count. 1...2...

3...

4...Sonic managed to get to his feet.

"Sonic's up! Sonic's up!" Church shouted. "We're going to have ourselves a new champion!"

5...

"I can't believe this! How could a great Red like Mario lose like this?!" Sarge questioned.

6...

7...

8...

9...

MARIO IS ON HIS FEET AT 9.87!

"HOLY CRAP! MARIO'S STANDING! MARIO'S STANDING!" Church stated. "THIS MATCH CONTINUES!"

"YES! THE REDS STILL LIVE! THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU!" Sarge stated.

Mario was almost out on his feet, but he somehow kept standing much to the shock of Sonic who groaned in frustration. Mario turned to face Sonic, and was immediately taken down with a clothesline by Sonic! Sonic frowned at Mario before grabbing the nearby ladder, folded it up, and placed it against the corner. He picked up Mario and threw him back-first against the ladder. Sonic laid in a few shots to Mario before backing up to the adjacent corner. Once ready, Sonic ran forward...

...leaped at Mario...

...Mario got off the ladder and caught Sonic mid-air! He held Sonic on his shoulder and walked away from the ladder. Sonic tried to get out of Mario's grip to no avail as Mario reached the other corner and turned around...with a sick smirk on his face...

...he ran as fast as he could towards the ladder...

...MARIO SLAMS SONIC THROUGH THE LADDER!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "SONIC GETS DRILLED THROUGH A DAMN LADDER! SHADES OF THE LADDER MATCH EARLIER!"

"AND LIKE POOR TOAD EARLIER, SONIC AIN'T GETTING BACK UP!"

Mario backed out of the remains of the ladder as Sonic lied among it motionless and stood up, telling the ref to count. 1...2...

3...

4...

"Sonic was put through a damn ladder! How is he even going to get up?!" Church stated.

5...

"He isn't, dirtbag! It's finally over!" Sarge stated

6...

7...Sonic began to stir...

8...Sonic grabbed the ropes...

9...

SONIC PULLS HIMSELF TO THE FEET BEFORE 10! Mario's in disbelief as Sonic uses the ropes to keep on his feet!

"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Sarge exclaimed. "THAT BLUE RODENT SHOULD BE DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"

"SONIC USED THE ROPES!" Church stated. "HE USED THE ROPES HE WAS SO CLOSE TO PULL HIMSELF OUT OF THE WRECKAGE AND UP TO HIS FEET!"

Mario cried out in anger before grabbing the chair near the stumbled out of the corner and gets a chair rammed into his gut by Mario! Sonic falls to all fours where Mario slams thee chair across his back! Sonic arched his back in pain as Mario threw the chair down in the center of the ring. He picked up Sonic and lifted him onto his shoulders. He walked over to where the steel chair was...

...Sonic suddenly struggled in Mario's grip...

...Sonic pushes himself off Mario's shoulders...

...AND HITS THE HOMING ATTACK ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

"COUNTER! COUNTER!" Church shouted. "MARIO WAS LIKELY GOING FOR A NINTENDOZE, BUT SONIC TURNED INTO A FREAKIN' HOMING ATTACK! ONTO STEEL NO LESS!"

"DAMMIT! THAT SONIC HAS BEEN WATCHING VIDEOS OF ANIMATED'S TD, HASN'T HE?!" Sarge proclaimed.

The crowd was going crazy as Sonic was laid out across the chair and Sonic slowly got to his feet. The ref counted. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...

"Mario's almost out of it!" Church stated.

6...

"Come on, Mario, get up!" Sarge pleaded.

7...

8...

9...

MARIO GETS UP AT 9.65! Sonic holds his quills in shock!

"Mario's up! This thing continues despite all odds!" Church stated.

"Oh thank you Mario for proving my doubts wrong!" Sarge stated.

Mario stumbled about a bit before falling back down near the corner. Sonic was now getting frustrated beyond belief as he held his head down and pulled at his quills. He looked at Mario who was trying to get to his feet near the corner, and backed into the adjacent one, crouched down, and egged Mario to get up, chanting "Spear...Spear...Spear..."

"What the...?!" Sarge exclaimed. "What is this?! Why is Sonic ripping off Scourge?!"

"Remember, Scourge is the evil version of Sonic, and right now Sonic has a MASSIVE amount of hatred for Mario!" Church sated. "So that and the brutality of this match is bringing out a bit of Scourge in Sonic! And remember, he's used the Spear in other promotions, so he knows how to do this!"

Sonic continued to chant Spear as Mario slowly made it to his feet. Mario pushed himself off the mat and got up, back turned to Sonic. The hedgehog growled angrily as Mario turned around...

...Sonic ran towards the plumber...

...MARIO LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! MARIO HITS THE NINTENDOZER!

"SPEAR BACKFIRED!" Church exclaimed. "Mario caught him and nailed the Nintendozer!"

"Sonic didn't know what hit him! That's what you get for imitating Scourge!" Sarge stated.

Mario sat up exhausted before getting to his feet. The ref counted. 1...2...3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

SONIC GETS TO HIS FEET AT 8.9!

"Sonic still lives in this match!" Church stated. "Sonic refuses to die!"

"Well if Sonic was smart, he would quit! Otherwise, Mario will hurt him even more!" Sarge stated.

Sonic panted in great exhaustion before turning around to face Mario...and gets a steel chair to his injured leg! Sonic fell to the mat holding his leg in pain as Mario stood over him with steel chair in hand. Mario gripped the chair and slammed the end across the gut of Sonic several times before dragging him over to the nearest corner. He stomped on Sonic a few times before placing the chair over him. Mario got on the apron and slowly made the climb up the corner. He reached the top turnbuckle, crouched down on it...

...SONIC THROWS THE CHAIR OFF HIM AND INTO THE AIR! It connects with Mario's face HARD, and Mario is out of it on the top turnbuckle...AND LOSES HIS BALANCE! Mario is crotched on the top turnbuckle!

"Chair to the face...and landed on the nuts." Church remarked. "NOT a good day to be Mario!"

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh" as Mario's face contorted in extreme pain on the top turnbuckle. Sonic made it to his feet and began nailing a few rights to the skull of Mario before climbing up to meet Mario. Sonic turned around up there until he was facing the ring, grabbed Mario, and lifted him on his shoulders! The crowd stood on its feet...

_**...SONIC WITH A TOP-ROPE SONIC DRIVER ON MARIO!** _

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "A SONIC DRIVER SUPER-SIZED! MARIO GETS DRILLED TO KINGDOM COME!"

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge cried in despair. "HOW COULD MARIO GET SARGE'D?!"

The crowd was going crazy as Sonic pushed himself off the mat and to his feet in exhausting fashion. The ref counted Mario out. 1...2...

3...

4...

"Mario is down and out! There's no way he could get up from that!" Church said.

5...

"This is a nightmare..." Sarge muttered.

6...

7...Mario began to stir...

"Wait a minute! Mario's moving! But can he actually make the count?" Church asked.

8...

9...

MARIO GETS TO HIS FEET AT 9.74! The crowd is in disbelief!

"NO WAY! NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Church exclaimed. "HOW THE HELL DID MARIO GET BACK UP?!"

"I AM CRYING TEARS OF JOY!" Sarge exclaimed. "MARIO HAS SAVED THE DAY ONCE AGAIN!"

Sonic was in complete shock as Mario stumbled over to the ropes and held onto them to stay standing. Sonic frowned angrily and ran at Mario! he jumped up and grabbed his head from behind for the Sonic Boom (Zig-Zag)! Mario held onto the ropes to stay upright, and Sonic fell to the mat and rolled to his feet! Sonic got back up, but was caught with a Facebreaker Knee Smash from Mario! Mario looked down at the downed Sonic as the ref counted. 1...2...3...Mario rolled out of the ring.

4...Mario looked under the ring...

5...Mario pulled out a table...

6...Sonic gets to a knee as Mario slides in the table...

7...Mario slides into the ring...

Sonic gets to his feet! But Mario grabs the table, and slammed the end of it against Sonic's gut! Sonic fell to his knees holding his stomach and Mario threw the table down across his back! Sonic fell to the mat with the table laid over him, and Mario raised the table and slammed it down on Sonic! Mario repeated the action four times before picking up the table and placing it against one of the corners. Once set up, Mario picked up Sonic and backed him into a corner. Mario whipped Sonic as hard as he could towards the table...

...Sonic stopped himself before reaching the table! Sonic turned to face Mario, and Mario ran at Sonic...

...Sonic leapfrogs over the incoming Mario! Mario stops himself from crashing through the table just an inch away from it! Sighing in relief, Mario turned around...

...AND GETS DASH ATTACKED THROUGH THE TABLE BY SONIC!

"OH MAN!" Church exclaimed. "MARIO GOES THROUGH WOOD! MARIO'S LYING AMONG SPLINTERS THANKS TO SONIC!"

"BUT THAT IDIOT HEDGEHOG HURT HIS OWN LEG AS WELL!" Sarge stated. "WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!"

"HE WAS THINKING 'TAKE OUT MARIO AT ALL COSTS!'" Church replied.

Mario falls to the ground among the table remains as Sonic lies on the mat holding his injured leg. The ref counted both of them. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...

6...Sonic gets up at 6.9!

7...

8...

9...

MARIO GETS UP AT 9.67! Mario stumbles about for a few seconds before falling flat on his face. Sonic looked down at Mario before grabbing the steel chair and then Mario, lifting the plumber up to his knees. One bloody face stared into another, and Sonic just shook his head with disdain before raising the chair high...

...MARIO LOW BLOWS HIM! Mario stands up, lifts Sonic onto his shoulders, and nails a second Nintendozer on him!

"Mario just nailed Sonic in the kiwis and took advantage!" Church stated.

"No DQS, so it's ALL LEGAL, BABY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario grabbed Sonic and dragged him over to a corner. He then grabbed the steel chair and placed it on top of Sonic! He got on the apron, climbed to the top of the corner, stood on top...

_**...AND HITS A CHAIR-ASSISTED SUPER MARIO SPLASH!** _

"SUPER MARIO SPLASH WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO THE MIX!" Church exclaimed. "REPLAY FROM SIX DAYS AGO!"

"SONIC GOT CRUSHED LIKE THE RODENT HE IS!" Sarge cheered.

Mario held his gut as he kicked the mat in immense pain before pushing himself up to his feet as the ref began the count. 1...2...

3...Mario smirked down at Sonic and raised his arms in triumph...

"Mario knows he's won, and he's gloating like the arrogant asshole he is!" Church stated.

4...

"I always knew that Mario would retain!" Sarge stated.

5...Mario continued to celebrate with a smirk...

6...

7...Sonic begins to stir...

8...Sonic gets to his knees unbeknownst to Mario..

9...Sonic pushes himself off the mat...

SONIC GETS TO HIS FEET AT 9.9! The crowd is going crazy as Sonic falls forward and grabs the ropes to keep himself on his feet! Mario turns around and see Sonic standing, in total desibelief!

"I...I...I don't believe it..." Church muttered. "Sonic, against all odds, has risen to his feet. He's standing, my God..."

"This...this is impossible." Sarge whispered. "This hedgehog...what the hell is he made of...he's not from this world..."

Mario grabbed the collar of the ref angrily shouting "THAT WAS A TEN COUNT! A TEN COUNT! THIS MATCH SHOULD BE OVER!" The ref, however, maintained that Sonic made it to his feet in time! Mario let go and cried out in anger, wondering what he had to do to keep Sonic down! Mario glared daggers at Sonic who pushed himself off the ropes and faced Mario. Mario clotheslined Sonic down in anger, and mounted the hedgehog, raining down punch after angry punch across the bloody face of Sonic. After nearly fifteen shots, Mario stood up and began stomping the hell out of him, and then slid out of the ring. He grabbed the nearby steel steps and slid it into the ring. He slid back in and picked up the steel steps, waiting as Sonic slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Mario, with all his strength, lifted the steel steps over his head. Sonic turned around...

...Mario ran at Sonic, steps raised...

...SONIC DROP TOE HOLDS MARIO! Mario falls down and his face lands on the steel steps he was holding! Mario held his face in pain as he slowly stumbled to his feet...

...Sonic got up and lifted Mario onto his shoulders...

_**...SONIC DRIVER ON THE STEEL STEPS!** _

"THE THIRD SONIC DRIVER!" Church exclaimed. "THIS ONE ON THE STEEL STEPS! MARIO'S BEEN DRIVEN ON PURE STEEL! STEEL THAT DID NOT GIVE!"

"MARIO'S BACK MAY BE BROKEN!" Sarge exclaimed. "THE GREAT RED HAS BEEN DRIVEN TO HELL!"

The crowd was exploding as Mario gave a silent cry on pain and slowly rolled off the steps and to the mat, almost unmoving! Sonic fell to his knees for a moment before getting up. The ref counted Mario. 1...2...

3...

4...

"Mario's barely moving!" Church stated. "That Sonic Driver may have FINALLY broken the camel's back!"

5...

"This can't be! This just can't be!" Sarge exclaimde.

6...

7...

8...

"SONIC'S GOING TO WIN! SONIC'S GOING TO WIN THE WORLD TITLE!" Church shouted.

9...

**BOWSER CLOTHESLINES SONIC OUT OF NOWHERE!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouted. "BOWSER?! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM?! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE JUST CLOTHESLINE SONIC TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was in shock as the ref stopped his count and looked at Bowser in shock. Bowser looked down at Sonic before he dropped down and began punching the living hell out of Sonic. After several shots, Bowser pulled Sonic to his feet, but Sonic suddenly broke free and began delivering rights to the face of Bowser, trying to fight back. After several shots, Sonic bounced off the ropes...

...and gets grabbed by the throat! BOWSER CHOKESLAMS SONIC!

"AND BOWSER JUST CHOKESLAMMED SONIC TO HELL!" Church stated. "THIS IS INSANE! WHY IS BOWSER EVEN DOING THIS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THANK THE LORD FOR BOWSER!" Sarge praised. "

Bowser grabbed the steel chair and placed in the middle of the ring. The ref tried to get Bowser to leave but to no avail as Bowser picked up Sonic, set him up, lifted him onto his shoulders...

**...AND HITS A BOWSER BOMB ON THE STEEL CHAIR! **

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed. "SONIC JUST GOT DRIVEN TO HELL WITH A BOWSER BOMB ON STEEL! BOWSER'S NOT A PART OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! THERE'S NOTHING THE REFEREE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"AND THANKS TO BOWSER, SONIC HAS BEEN PUT OUT OF COMMISSION!" Sarge stated.

"BUT WHY?! THIS ASSHOLE HAS NO REASON TO DO THIS!" Church shouted. "HE HATES MARIO! HE HAS NO REASON TO HELP MARIO! NO REASON TO ATTACK SONIC! THIS IS BULLSHIT! BOWSER MAY HAVE JUST SCREWED SONIC OUT OF THE WORLD TITLE!"

Bowser sneered down at Sonic as the ref told him to get the hell out of here, and this time, Bowser did not refuse as he exited the ring and walked up the rampway to the back, a satisfied smirk on his face. As this happened, Mario had recovered and slowly pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes. Once up, he saw Sonic laid out across the mat. With a wild smirk on his face, he motioned for the ref to count Sonic!

"Oh no...no...no...no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Church stated. "DON'T TELL ME THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO WIN LIKE THIS!"

"GOD HAS SHINED UPON MARIO AND THE REDS! HE SAVED US!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref looked reluctant considering what happened, but Mario told him it was the rules, and the ref was forced to count. 1...2...

3...

4...Mario laughed uproariously! The crowd boos viciously

"This is bullshit!" Church stated. "This is absolute bullshit!"

5...

"Sonic ain't going to get up this time, bitch!" Sarge stated.

6...

7...

8...Sonic suddenly began to stir...

9...

SONIC GETS UP AT 9.99! The crowd is absolutely thunderous as Mario looks like he's seen a ghost!

"SONIC'S UP! SONIC'S UP!" Church stated. "BY GOD, SONIC LIVES IN THIS MATCH!"

"WHAT...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS SONIC?!" Sarge exclaimed. "THIS IS INHUMAN!"

Sonic is absolutely stumbling about in the ring, unable to stay in one place in the ring. Livid, Mario goes over and grabs the chair from the mat. Sonic turns around, and Mario slams the steel chair across Sonic's skull with a sickening thud! Sonic drops to the mat as Mario falls to his knees, exhausted as hell, wondering what he had to do to win. Suddenly, he looked to the outside...at the table Sonic set up awhile ago. An idea came to him, and he picked up Sonic. He dragged him to the side of the ring, and through the ropes and onto the apron with him. He lifted Sonic onto his shoulders on the apron...

_**...AND DRIVES SONIC THROUGH THE TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE WITH A NINTENDOZER OFF THE APRON!**_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "MARIO OFF THE APRON WITH A NINTENDOZER! SONIC JUST GOT DRIVEN THROUGH A TABLE IN THE WORST WAY!"

"AND THE BEST PART IS THAT HE SET THAT TABLE UP EARLIER!" Sarge exclaimed. SUCH SWEET IRONY!"

Sonic laid among the table remains motionless as Mario was down from executing the maneuver. The ref began the count for them. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...Mario gets to his feet!

"Mario's back on his feet!" Church stated. "Don't tell me...?!"

6...

"Nothing can be done for you Blues..." Sarge mocked.

7...

"NO! NOT LIKE THIS! SONIC GET UP!" Church exclaimed.

8...

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sarge began.

9...

"NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIS DAMMIT! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Church shouted.

10!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"DAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIT TTTTTTT!" Church cursed.

_**Like The Eyes In The Cat and Blue  
Something Is Coming For You (Look Out!)  
Race For The Morning  
You Can Hide In The Sun Till You See The Light  
Oh We Will Pray It's Alright  
Gotta Get Away  
Get Away...**_

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage) **

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA World Heavyweight Champion...SUPER MARIO!"

The crowd absolutely poured on the hatred with some of the loudest boos ever heard as Mario fell to all fours, relief and joy filling his being. The ref got out of the ring, grabbing the World Title from the ringside crew, and went to where Mario is, handing the World Title to him. Mario snatched the World Title from the ref and got up to his knees, holding it close to his chest. Mario stood up, albeit wobbly, and the ref raised his arm in victory while he raised the World Title with the other, bloody face and all, as the crowd chanted "Bullshit!"

"In what was one of the most brutal Last Man Standing Match I've ever seen, Mario comes out on top and gets to see his reign reach a full calendar year!" Sarge stated. "Mario proves to night why he is such a superior Red!"

"This...is...BULLSHIT!" Church shouted. "THIS IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT SARGE! SONIC HAD THE MATCH WON! HE HAD THE TITLE WON! BUT THAT DAMN BOWSER CAME IN AND SCREWED SONIC! HE WASN'T MUSHROOM KINGDOM, SO NOTHING COULD BE DONE ABOUT IT! BECAUSE OF HIM, SONIC LOST THE MATCH!"

"But it wasn't Bowser's attack that did Sonic in!" Sarge retorted. "It was Mario's! So it was actually Mario that Sonic lost the match!"

"GAH! YOU ARE HOPELESS!" Church exclaimed.

Mario walked over to where Sonic laid motionless among table remains, and smirked, raising his title high above and saying "I'm the Greatest Champion Ever, and you just found that out THE HARD WAY!" Mario then kicked Sonic in the head to even louder boos. Mario slowly backed up the ramp, World Title over his shoulder with a noticeable limp in his step. Once on the stage, Mario sat down, holding the World Title close to him with a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Goddammit...thanks to Bowser, Mario escapes with the World Title AGAIN!" Church cursed. "Sonic was screwed, plain and simple."

"Well too bad, dirty Blue, deal with it!" Sarge stated. "Reds rules, and Blues drool! Mario continues his year-long reign, and keeps his stable from having a clean sweep of losses! Congratulations Mario!"

"God fucking dammit..." Church muttered.

* * *

_A/N: I AM FINISHED! FINISHED I SAY! I don't think I have ever worked harder for a UCA chapter than this! I gave it my all for every match here, and I'm glad it came out well for every one! The Last Man Standing Match was the hardest and longest match I have ever worked on at this point! I gave it my all there to make it a match of the year! I also would like to give credit to WWE-PG-HATER who wrote the match promo for Sonic vs Mario. He helped me out there big-time! Once again, I gave my all for this match!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so please leave a review, they are appreciated and loved! Next chapter: The Royal Rumble Match! And trust me, I've been waiting to do this one for a LONG TIME! Until next time, people! Ciao! :D_


	15. Royal Reckoning Part 3

_**Universal Character Association: Royal Reckoning**_

* * *

The scene changed to the Titantron, which showed the interview area where we see Grif with a mic in his hand.

"Huh, got to admit that was a hell of a match." Grif stated with a bit of apathy. "Can't say I saw Bowser coming in that match. Well, with that over, we are just moments away from the Royal Rumble Match, and since I'm being forced to do this, I'm here to give you all the final interview of the night before the big Rumble. And my guest...well who else but the guy considered the king of the UCA Rumble, Red."

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Red was shown on the screen, a determined

"Well, Red, it's finally here." Grif stated. "The Royal Rumble. 30 men, 1 winner. World Title Match at Final Clash on the line. You've been here before. You won it twice. One in 2000, and one in 2006. And you look it to go for the win number three here tonight. And after seeing how the World Title match tonight go down, you got any last words before this highly anticipated match begins?"

"Yeah, I do." Red stated. "After seeing what went down in that Last Man Standing Match, seeing how Mario retained the World Title...I now more than ever to win the Royal Rumble! Not just to get closer to my goal of ten World Title reigns, but also to be the one who kicks Mario's ass and finally shuts him up! What happened was complete and utter bullshit, and just another event in the list of screwjobs that have happened to people who have challenged for Mario's World Title! Mario has proven himself to be a disgrace to the World Title, year-long reign be damned! So if he makes it to Final Clash with the title, I'll be there waiting for him once I have won the Royal Rumble! Last time we faced off it was at Survival Games, and he was able to win because Blue ran in and screwed me over! But after my victory tonight, at Final Clash...he won't be so lucky."

"Huh, you don't say?" Grif said disinterestedly. "Well, it's easier said than done. A lot of other guys are proclaiming they will win the Rumble along with you, and we all know only one can live up to those declarations."

"I know how tough it is to win a Rumble, Grif. I know that better than most people." Red stated. "You don't get to win two Rumbles without knowing how difficult it is. There are so many factors that can affect who can win it. What number you enter in, who enters at what number, who you have to face off with in the match, how long you have to last to win and your stamina...and then there are the factors involving THIS Rumble! It's got a multitude of things affecting it! We got Scourge, the most opportunistic bastard in UCA entering last, the maniacal Jason entering at #1 having competed in a match, the Rookie Revolution in the fold that could or could not be united here, 'Mr. Freeman' who's been hinted at the past several weeks likely making his debut here, the desire many now likely have to be the one to kick Mario's ass, the mystery guy that Force has signed, known as FriendlyResurrected on Fiction Twitter, that could be who knows who and is talking about being resurrected, and...there's Blue likely making his return after screwing me over at Survival Games. There's a whole of factors here that makes this anyone's ball game...but I know how to win this thing. I've done it twice before. I last over an hour from #1 to win in 2000! I returned from a career-threatening neck injury in 2006 during the Rumble to win it again with the World Title at stake! No one knows how to win these things in UCA more than me, and I will take that expertise, that knowledge, and all of my determination, and use it to throw any of the 29 guys that get in my way and win this damn thing for the record and historic third time! And I dare anyone try and stop me."

Red walks off as Grif watches him with a slightly peaked interest. "Huh...gotta say, that was something else. He could win this thing. He certainly wants to a lot, that's for sure."

Grif turned around to leave, but caught sight of someone off-sceen, and stood stiff with shock. Only the shadow of the figure was shhown as he walked past the lazy soldier. The figure had left the area, but Grif still stood in shock.

"No...damn...way..." Grif muttered. "Was that...it couldn't be...how is...but he's been gone...what the hell?!"

Grif was in complete shock when Force suddenly came onto the screen, a big ol' devious smirk on his face. He looked down the hallway, likely at the retreating figure before placing his arm around a still shocked Grif's shoulder.

"Yep, Grif...it WAS him." Force chuckled. "And by god, he is resurrected! I love the Royal Rumble, I am loving Royal Reckoning, and I LOVE U...C...freakin' A!" Force grinned happily as the cameras went to ring...

* * *

"Red has shown his determination once more in winning the Royal Rumble!" Church stated. "And Mario's victory only fueled him even more to get a chance at likely shutting Mario up!"

"Hmph, Red failed before, and if he wins this Rumble, he'll fall to Mario again at Final Clash!" Sarge stated. "But did you see what else happened? That no-good lazy disgrace of a Red, Grif looked like he saw a ghost!"

"The person he saw must have been the mystery guy Force signed!" Church stated. "The guy who on Twitter has said that his resurrection was going to happen tonight in the Rumble! Man, if Grif was that shocked at seeing who he was, he must be a guy NONE of us expected!"

"Gah, I hate not knowing who it is!" Sarge said. "Damn that fox for being so secretive! I want to know who it is that's got him so giddy with joy!"

"Well Sarge, you won't have to wait too much longer...because the match that guy is in upon us." Church stated. "It's time for the main event...for the Royal Rumble."

The camera panned out to the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling and stayed there for a few seconds as the bell was heard ringing, and the camera went to the ring announcer in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the main event of the evening. It is time...for the Royal Rumble Match!" The crowd was going bat-shit crazy over this. "The rules for this match are as follows: 30 competitors will take a part in this match. Two men will enter the ring and start the match off, and every 90 seconds, a new wrestler will enter the match. This will continue until all 30 competitors have entered the Rumble. You are eliminated when you go over the top rope, and both feet touch the floor. The last wrestler standing in the ring, shall be declared, the winner of the Royal Rumble, and will headline Final Clash for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!"

The crowd was going nuts as seconds passed by, waiting for the first entrant into the match, even though everyone knew who it was. Suddenly, the music heard earlier tonight was played...

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge) **

Jason came out onto the stage with the crowd giving him the same mixed reaction as before. Jason just looked out to the crowd with that batshit-crazy grin on his face. He pointed to the Final Clash sign from the stage, shouting "That's where I'm going people! I dare anyone to stop me!" Jason made his way down the ramp with insanity and confidence oozing from his every step. He stepped onto the apron and entered the ring, pointing to the Final Clash sign once more.

#1 Jason Krueger

"Introducing the individual entering at #1, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Jason is entering at the worst entry possible for the Royal Rumble!" Church stated. "He was put into this position when three weeks ago he was in a Triple Threat with Scourge and Bowser to decide the #1 and #30 entrants in this match. Jason got pinned by Scourge, and is now forced to start this match off! Now in order to win, he's got to literally outlast 29 other guys."

"Jason competed in a match earlier, retaining his Intercontinental Title, so he's not 100% fresh here." Sarge stated. "But look at him, he's not even worried about that! You got to admire that in such a Red! Being so confident, and thinking he will win despite everything!"

"Either he truly believes he can do it...or he's just too batshit insane to truly care about the factors against him." Church stated. "Regardless, winning from #1 has only been done once before by Red in 2000. Can Jason be only the second person to do the unthinkable?! Well, it will be the toughest test of Jason's career, so we'll have to wait and see."

Jason waited in one of the corners, still grinning from ear-to-ear as he waited for the one to start things with him to come on out. Moments passed as the crowd waited in great anticipation for who was coming out next. Several more moments passed, and no one came out. The crowd was restless and completely confused as Jason was getting annoyed with no one coming out.

"Well...who is it?!" Church questioned. "We've been kept waiting long enough here! We can't start a Rumble with just one person in the ring, you know?!"

Jason growled angrily, getting very ticked off with his chance at immortality being held up. He was about to go find the damn person...when a song suddenly played over the loudspeakers...

**("Resurrected" by Peorxywhy?gen)**

The crowd gave out confused murmurs as the song played, not knowing who the song belonged to. Jason raised an eyebrow curiously as the music played, wondering what this meant for him.

"Huh?! What the hell...?" Sarge muttered. "I don't recongize this song. This doesn't belong to any of our wrestlers."

"But wait! Remember that guy, Friendly Resurrected on Twitter, the guy Force signed?" Church said. "This song fits with that Twitter name! This could be him! But who is he?"

The crowd waited as the music continued to be played, and Jason just snorted, practically sure that it didn't matter who came out...

...

...

...

...

The music finally picked up...

...

...

..

...

A person finally came out, a person with blonde hair...

...

...

...

...

The crowd DAMN NEAR blows the roof off the place...

...

...

...

...

_**MATT FUCKIN' ISHIDA IS IN THE HOUSE!** _

#2 Matt Ishida

_**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"**_ Church shouted triply._** "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S MATT! MATT ISHIDA FROM DIGIMON! AFTER BEING GONE SINCE CLASH OF THE TITANS, MATT IS BACK! MATT IS HERE IN U-C-FREAKIN' A! MATT IS FRIENDLYRESURRECTED! HE'S THE MYSTERY MAN FORCE SIGNED!"**_

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING, DIRTY BLUE!" **_Sarge exclaimed in pure shock._** "I THOUGHT MATT WAS GONE FOR GOOD! DONE FOR! WASHED UP! NEVER TO BEEN SEEN AGAIN! BUT HERE HE IS, THE DIGIDESTINED OF FRIENDSHIP IN THE FLESH! AND HE IS IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!"**_

The crowd was absolutely going insane at this revelation, giving by far the loudest pop of the night to the returning Digidestined. Matt stood on the stage, looking out to the crowd with one of the most determined expressions ever seen before throwing his arms out and shouting "I'M BACK!" Matt then made his way down the ramp with a vigor not seen from him in years, the crowd chanting "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" Matt leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. He climbed up a corner, and stared out to the crowd, clapping his hands before them out to the sides, shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!"

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I HAVE EXPECTED MATT OF ALL PEOPLE TO JOIN UCA!" Church exclaimed. "IT SEEMED IMPOSSIBLE! A DREAM! ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! BUT FORCE HAS MADE IT POSSIBLE! HE HAS MADE IT HAPPEN! MATT IS HERE, AND HERE TO WIN THE RUMBLE!"

"THE ENTIRE COMPLEXION OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE HAS CHANGED WITH THIS GUYS PRESENCE ALONE!" Sarge shouted. "JUST LOOK AT POOR JASON AS AN EXAMPLE! HE IS IN COMPLETE DISBELIEF LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Indeed, Jason was looking at Matt with agape mouth, completely shock and unable to believe this is happening. Matt got off the turnbuckle and turned to face Jason as the fans began to chant to Matt "Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" Matt looked out to the crowd and smirked before turning towards Jason, and pointed to the Final Clash sign. This snapped Jason out of his trance and he angrily growled at Matt, and shouted "HELL NO YOU'RE NOT! THIS IS MY RUMBLE!" Matt just shook his head as he readied himself.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, Jason and Matt are going to start this Rumble off!" Church stated, actually excited. "The UCA Intercontinental Champion facing off with the Digidestined of Friendship! Both men want to win, and they have to go the distance to do so! The Royal Rumble is about to begin ladies and gentleman! Get ready!"

The bell rang, beginning the Royal Rumble. Jason and Matt engaged in a lock-up, ending with Matt grabbing Jason in a Headlock. Jason pushed Matt of into the ropes, and went for a clothesline as he came back, but Matt ducked and bounced off the ropes once more, nailing a Dropkick on him! Jason got back up only to be pushed into a corner, and whipped into the adjacent one. Matt ran full speed then and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash on him. Jason stumbled out of the corner, allowing Mat to bounce off the ropes and nail a One-Handed Bulldog on him! The crowd was feverish chanting "Matt! Matt! Matt!" as Matt picked up Jason and placed him against the ropes, trying to eliminate him. Jason elbowed Matt in the head, forcing him to let go, and then nailed the Digidestined with a Big Boot! Jason dropped down and began nailing several vicious rights before picking him up and nailing a Neckbreaker Slam! Jason picked up Matt and whipped him into the corner, and ran at him. Matt caught with a foot to the jaw, then leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving European Uppercut! Matt tried to pick up Jason, but was hit by a Spinebuster from him! Jason picked him up and threw him over the top rope, but Matt landed on the apron! Jason tried to grab him, but Matt nailed him in the face with a right! Matt then entered the ring and hit a Swinging Neckbrekaer on him!

"Man, Matt is looking GOOD!" Church stated. "He looks better than ever! It's like he hasn't lost a step!"

"Well, Matt's got a long way to go to even win this thing, and the third entrant is nearly upon us!" Church stated.

Indeed, the clock was ticking down, and as Matt picked up Jason, the buzzer rang.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple) **

#3 Alphonse Elric

Alphonse came out to cheers from the crowd and ran down the ramp.

"It's Alphonse, who along with his brother qualified for the Rumble this past Monday by defeating Team 2D!" Church stated.

"Well it didn't do him much good with such a low number in the Rumble." Sarge stated. "Alphonse can kiss his chances goodbye!"

Al entered the ring as Matt let go of Jason, and the two began trading punches in the middle of the ring. Al ducked a punch and pushed Matt into a corner. He unloaded a flurry of punches onto Matt before backing up and hitting a Running Dropkick on him in the corner. Matt stumbled out of there, and Al tried to eliminate him, but Matt held onto the ropes. Jason grabbed Al from behind, yanking him away from Matt and nailing a German Suplex. Jason picked up Al and whipped him into the ropes, and nailed him with a Flapjack on the bounce back. Jason tried to pick Al, but is clothesline by Matt. Matt then nailed a Dropkick as he got back up! Matt kicked Jason in the gut, and tried for a Suplex, but Jason reversed and hit the Brink of Inasnity instead! Jason got up, but was hit by a Backstabber from Al. Al then climbed the corner, and went for a Shooting Star Press, but Jason moved out of the way! Al crashed on the mat, and Jason grabbed him and threw him over the top rope! But Al held onto the ropes and slid himself back in. Jason went for Al, but was taken down by a Jumping Reverse Bulldog from Matt! Matt picked up and placed him on the ropes, and trying to eliminate him. After several moments, Matt nearly had Jason over when the buzzer rang!

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

#4 Johnny Cage

Boos and laughs were heard as Cage came out, running his hands through his hair Dolph-Ziggler style before running to the ring.

"Oh no, not Johnny Cage..." Church groaned.

"Yes, it's my man, Johnny!" Sarge stated. "And he's here to save the day for Jason!"

Johnny slid in and pulled Matt away from Jason, saving him, and tried for a right. Matt blocked it and began hitting Cage in the face with rights of his own. With Cage stunned, Matt bounced off the ropes and nailed an Enziguri, whose impact could be heard all across the arena. Cage fell motionless to the mat and Matt picked him up, but is suddenly taken down from behind by Jason. Jason began stomping the hell out of Matt, and once Cage came to, he joined in on the beating.

"Oh man, you just KNEW this was going to happen." Church said.

"The Rookie Revolution is working together and showing unity in this match." Sarge stated.

After a multitude of stomps, the two picked up Matt and nailed a Double Suplex on him. Al suddenly came in and nailed Jason with a right hand, and then nailed one at Cage. Al nailed several separate punches on the RR members, but Jason stopped his assault with a boot to skull, followed by a Back Suplex from Cage! The two picked up Al and placed him against the ropes, trying to eliminate him! They had Al nearly over the top when Matt suddenly clubbed Jason from behind! Cage let go of Al and ran at Matt, but Matt hit him with a Back Body Drop! Matt grabbed Jason and Flapjacked him onto Cage, sandwiching the former actor! Al grabbed Matt and nailed a Neckbreaker on him! As all four men were down, the buzzer rang...

**("Meant To Live" by Switchfoot) **

#5 Miles "Tails" Prower

The crowd cheered as Tails came out onto the stage, giving out the peace sign before running down the ramp.

"And it's one-half of the Tag Team Champions!" Church stated. "He defended the titles earlier tonight, and he's looking for the big one tonight!"

"And everyone is recovering right now, this is unfortunately Tails' moment!" Sarge stated.

Tails entered the ring as most got back up and took Al down with a clothesline! Tails then nailed Matt with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Jason went for a Clothesline, but Tails ducked it, leaped at the ropes, and nailed the Flying Chuck on him! Cage attacked him from behind and lifted him up for a Back Suplex! Tails backflipped out of it and landed behind Cage, nailing a Sleeper Slam on him! Al came in and Side Kicked Tails in the gut, and grabbed Tails for an Armor Changer, but Tails grabbed the ropes to stay on his feet. Al landed on his feet, and Tails hit a Springboard Tornado DDT on him!

"Tails is on fire here!" Church stated.

"Oh man, I hope someone puts that fire out soon!" Sarge said.

Jason and Cage got up and saw Matt leaning against the ropes and began beating down on him. The two whipped him into the ropes, but missed the Double Clothesline on him as he came back. Matt bounced off them once more and nailed a Double Flying Clothesline! Both men scrambled to their feet, but were each brought by clotheslines from Matt! Jason got back up, and threw a clothesline. Matt ducked it, grabbed Jason from behind, and nailed a signature of his called Digital Breakdown (Back Suplex Into A High Knee)! Cage ran in and hit the Shadow Kick on Matt, knocking him down.. cage lifted Matt onto his shoulders for the Caged Fury, but Matt landed behind Cage and pushed him into the ropes! Matt clotheselined Cage over the ropes and to the floor!

"YES! Cage is the first one eliminated in the Rumble!" Church stated.

"Oh man..." Sarge sighed. "Well, at least he didn't get eliminated within ten seconds."

Matt picked up Jason and began nailing rights on him as Tails tried to eliminate Al, and the buzzer rang...

**("Through Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce) **

#6 Takuya Kanbara

The crowd gave out boos as Takuya came out, holding his index fingers in the air before making his way to the ring.

"It's the 2010 Royal Rumble winner!" Church stated. "Takuya won this match before and beat Red for the World Title at Final Clash! He looks to replicate that success tonight!"

"We have our second Digimon Character in this match!" Sarge stated. "Time to see what Takuya can do!"

Takuya slid into the ring and pulled Tails away from Al, quickly hitting the Digi-Blaze on him! Al ran and nailed a Forearm Smash on Takuya and whipped him into the ropes and went for a Back Body Drop, but Takuya leaped over him! Al stood up, and Takuya grabbed him from behind and hits the Digi-Blaze on him as well! Matt knocked Jason down with a right before going over to Takuya, grabbing his attention and saying "Hey, remember me, asshole?" Takuya replied with " Yeah, I remember..." Takuya suddenly slapped Matt in the face, and said "You should've stayed home!" Matt growled before taking Takuya and the two began to brawl.

"Oh man, the fists are flying!" Church exclaimed. "Matt hasn't forgotten what Digivolution did to him over on Animated!"

"And now the fisticuffs are all over the place as a result!" Sarge stated.

Jason got up to his feet as the Digimon guys brawled, and picked up Al onto his shoulders, trying to throw him out of the ring. Al held onto the ropes and elbowed Jason in the head. He got off and nailed a few rights before bouncing off the ropes back to Jason. Jason caught him with a Flapjack across the ropes. Al fell to the mat in pain as Jason smirked down at him, but suddenly gets nailed with a Missile Dropkick by Tails off the top! Tails picked up Jason and threw him over the top, but Jason held onto the ropes and landed on the apron! Tails tried to push Jason off with his leg, as the IC Champ held onto dear life! Matt and Takuya traded blows in the middle of the ring in a vicious manner until the buzzer rang...

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR) **

#7 Crash Bandicoot

The crowd came unglued with extremely loud cheers as Crash ran out like a ball of fire!

"It's Crash Bandicoot, and business has just picked up!" Church exclaimed.

"Expect craziness to happen now, people!" Sarge stated.

Crash leaped onto the apron, climbed to the top, and nailed a Diving Crossbody on Matt and Takuya! Crash got up and ducked a clothesline from Tails, bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick! Jason comes in and nails a Big Boot to the back of his head! Jason picked Crash up and went for a German Suplex, but Crash landed on his feet. Jason got up and was nailed with a Reverse Bulldog by Crash! Al suddenly came in, grabbed Crash, and nailed a Saito Suplex on him! Crash held his head in pain before being picked up and placed against the ropes. Al tried to eliminate him, but Takuya pulled him away and landed the Pyro Twister on him! Takuya then grabbed Crash for the Pyro Twister, but Crash kicked him in the knee, and nailed the Wumpa Twist out of nowhere! Takuya stumbled up to his feet, where Matt grabbed him, and hit his new finisher, the Rocker Smash (Brainbuster), on him! Matt picked up Takuya and threw him over the top to the floor!

"And Takuya is gone courtesy of Matt!" Church stated. "Matt gets a small measure of payback on Digivolution there!"

"Gah, Takuya, how could you let Matt beat you like that?" Sarge facepalmed.

Jason is seen stomping the hell out of Al in the corner before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Running Facewash on him. He tried to pick up Al, but Tails leaped at the ropes and went for a Flying Chuck on him, but Jason ducked it. Tails crashed to the mat, and Jason grabbed him, hitting the Mental Breakdown. Al Dropkicked him in the back from behind. Al climbed the corner to the top and waited as Jason got up and dived off. Jason caught him on his shoulders and nailed him with Absolutee Destruction!

"Oh man, Al got caught with Absolute Destruction!" Church stated. "Shades of earlier with Pit!"

"And the kiss this Rumble goodbye Al, because you are done!" Sarge stated.

Jason sneered down as the clock ticked down. He lifted Al onto his shoulder and was about to run to the ropes as the buzzer rang...

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple) **

#8 Edward Elric

Ed wastes no time sprinting down the ramp towards the ring.

"It's Edward, Al's older brother, here to save the day!" Church stated.

"Quick Jason, eliminate Al, quick!" Sarge begged.

Ed slid into the ring just as Jason ran at the ropes to eliminate Al! Ed grabbed Al and pulled him off Jason's shoulder just in time. Jason turned around was kicked in the gut by both Elric, and planted with a Double DDT! Matt came in and knocked down Ed before punching Al into a corner. He whipped Al into the adjacent one and ran after him for a Corner Dropkick, but Al moved out of the way. Matt crashed and burn in the corner, Ed got back up and the two grabbed Matt, and nailed a Double Front-Layout Suplex. Crash ran between them, climbed the turnbuckle, and nailed them both with the Crash and Burn!

"Oh man, the teamwork of Ed and Al was gaining steam, but Crash put a stop to that!" Church stated.

"Man, he actually got two birds with one stone!" Sarge said.

Crash picked up Al and threw him over the top rope, but Al held onto the ropes. Crash tried to push him onto the floor, but Tails leaped up and nailed Crash in the head with a kick. Tails pulled Crash away, but Crash kicked him in the gut and went for the Wumpa Twist. Tails pushed him away and into an Automail Clothesline from Ed! Tails ran at Ed, but was caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Ed! Which was followed up by a Springboard Body Splash from Al! The two grabbed Tails as the clock ticked down. They held him up as the buzzer rang...

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace) **

#9 Knuckles the Echidna

Knuckles ran down the ramp and to ringside just as Ed and Al threw Tails over the top rope, and Knuckles caught Tails! Knuckles put Tails back in the ring and slid in.

"Knuckles is in the Rumble, and he just caught Tails after he was thrown over the Elrics!" Church stated. "Tails' feet never touched the ground, so he was never eliminated!"

"And my God, we got ourselves an explosive situation here!" Sarge stated. "The Tag Team Champions versus potential future challengers...well if Team 2D dies all of a sudden."

Tails and Knuckles stood off with the Elrics in a staredown, with the Elrics motioning that they would get the titles soon, with the champs just shaking heads in refusal. After some more talk, Tails and Knuckles shot out kicks to the Elrics, and and laid in rights before whipping them into the ropes. The Elrics ducked clotheslines as they came back, and bounced off the ropes once more. Al caught Tails with a Spinning Wheel Kick, while Knuckles with a Spinebuster on Ed! Knuckles ducked a right from Al, and nailed an Uranage on him! Knuckles picked up Al and placed him on the ropes, trying to eliminate him. Ed came in and clobbered him from behind, the two brothers beating down on Knuckles until Tails came in and attacked them, the two teams starting to brawl with one another.

"Oh man, the Tag Team Division is taking focus here as the two teams are just beating the hell out of each other!" Church stated.

"I think for a moment, these two teams have forgotten that a World Title shot is on the line here!" Sarge stated. "Right now, this is all about the Tag Team Titles!"

Matt nailed a Stunner on Jason, causing him to stand up in a daze. Matt ran at the ropes...and into a Reverse STO by Jason! Jason grabbed Matt and threw him over the top rope! Matt landed on the apron though, and Jason tried to grab him, but Matt Shoulder Rams in the gut through the ropes. Matt quickly climb the corner and nailed a Missile Dropkick on Jason! Matt picked up Jason and went for the Rocker Smash, but Jason landed behind Matt and nailed a Dragon Suplex! Jason got up but got an Enziguri to the back of the head from Crash!

"We're only moments away from the tenth entrants, and Matt and Jason have hanged in there since the beginning!" Church said.

"They have lasted for over ten minutes so far despite Jason competing in a match earlier, and this being Matt's first match back!" Sarge stated. "How much longer can they last?"

Crash and Jason fought with Matt recovering while the Elrics battled Tails and Knuckles as the buzzer rang...

**("Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown)**

#10 Sly Cooper

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the music played and everyone waited for him to come out.

"Oh boy, who else at the one-third mark than the leader of the Sony Saints, Sly Cooper!" Church stated.

"Gah, I hate those Sony Saints." Sarge stated. "I hope Sly is quick-WAIT A MINUTE!"

Sly came in through the crowd behind the ring and slid in unbeknownst to anyone! He grabbed Al off Tails and threw him over the top rope and to the floor!

"Sly Cooper did it again!" Church stated. "That sneaky thief came in through the back door and eliminated the Elric!"

Ed saw this and now angry at his brother's elimination ran at Sly Cooper, but the thief Back Body Dropped Ed over the top rope. Ed landed on the apron though and when Sly turned around, he threw a punch at Sly, but Sly caught the fist...AND KICKED ED IN THE BALLS THROUGH THE ROPES! Ed held his lower regions in pain and Sly Dropkicked him off the apron and to the floor!

"And now Sly has eliminated the other Elric!" Church stated. "Sly will steal this Rumble if he has to if it means winning!"

"I'm happy the Elrics are gone, but not happy that Sly did it!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hope Sly gets taken down big time!"

Sly smirked at the fallen Elrics before turning around but was kicked in the gut by Tails. Tails whipped him to the ropes, but when Sly came back, the thief nailed him with a Flying Forearm Smash! Sly got back up but was immediately taken down by a Big Boot from Jason! Jason dropped down and began choking Sly! Crash Front Dropkicked Jason off Sly, and picked him up, nailing a Wumpa Twist on him! Sly suddenly came in and nailed Crash with a Reverse DDT!

Knuckles had Matt backed into a corner nailing lefts and rights on him before whipping him, but Matt twisted himself to face Knuckles, kicked him in the gut, and planted the Echidna with a DDT! He picked up Knuckles and lifted him over the top rope, but Knuckles held onto the ropes to keep himself on the apron as the buzzer rang once more...

**("Yoshi's Theme" from Super Mario World) **

#11 Yoshi

Yoshi came out onto the stage with a scowl on his face before making his way down the ramp.

"Oh boy, it's Yoshi!" Church stated. "He lost the Tag Title match earlier, and he's got his sights set on the Champs!"

"It's time for payback, anthros!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi slid into the ring and grabbed Tails, lifting him up and ramming him into the corner. Yoshi executed several Shoulder Rams into the gut before pulling him in for a Short-Arm clothesline! Yoshi picked him back up and nailed another Short-Arm clothesline! Yoshi then nailed a THIRD Short-Arm clothesline! Yoshi was about to go for a fourth, but Knuckles clubbed him from behind, forcing him to let go of Tails! Knuckles pounded on Yoshi relentlessly, but the dino pushed Knuckles, and then nailed a Big Boot on him! He then lifted Knuckles up for a Military, looking for an elimination! Knuckles landed behind Yoshi though, and Yoshi turned around for a clothesline! Knuckles ducked it, and a recovered Tails hit a Dropkick on Yoshi! Knuckles followed it up with a Bulldog and the two began to beat down on Yoshi!

"The Tag Champs with a double team, trying to weaken the big man!" Church stated.

"Hey, that's no fair! Hey, ref on the outside, DO SOMETHING! THEY'RE CHEATING! Sarge exclaimed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Shut the hell up and stop being an idiot, Sarge!" Church stated.

The rest of the time went by with punches thrown, brawls occurring, and elimination attempts happening until the clock ran down and the buzzer finally rang...

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead) **

"Oh no..." Church muttered.

#12 Chaos the Hedgheog

The crowd gave out extremely loud cheers as Chaos came out onto the stage, evil intentions in mind as he raised his arms in god-like fashion before running down the ramp.

"The God of Destruction is here everybody!" Church stated. "He beat Shadow, and now he is looking to bring the Era of Destruction to UCA!"

"Ladies and gentelmen, prepare to see some erection destruction!" Sarge stated.

Chaos slid in and immediately clothesline the hell out of Tails, his body spinning 360 degrees! He booted Knuckles straight in the face and caught an incoming Crash in his arms, landing a Fallaway Slam on him! He ducked a clothesline from Sly, and caught him with a Double A Spinebuster on the way back! Chaos let out a war cry much to the delight of the fans until he was taken down by Yoshi to loud boos. Yoshi picked up Chaos and kneed him in the gut before whipping him into the corner. Yoshi nailed a Corner Clothesline on Chaos and then lifted him up the Yoshi's Paradise. Chaos slipped out of it and landed behind Yoshi. He then lifted Yoshi into a Fireman's Carry, and nailed the Ragnarok on him!

"My God, Chaos just hit Ragnarok on a damn 300 pounder!" Church stated.

"That's the strength and power that Chaos possesses and everyone underestimates!" Sarge stated.

Jason pounded on Crash in the corner until Sly grabbed him, and he got an elbow from Jason for his troubles! Tails suddenly jumped onto his back and held onto him! Jason tried to get him off, but was hit by a Big Boot from Knuckles! With Jason down, Knuckles motioned to Tails to throw him out! Tails nodded and went to grab Jason...BUT KNUCKLES THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Church exclaimed. "Knuckles tried to eliminate Tails!"

"Ha, every man for himself! I love it!" Sarge laughed.

Tails held onto the ropes and slid himself back in through the ropes, looking at Knuckles in shock, who shrugged and said "Every man for himself." Tails chuckled and replied "Yeah, every man for himself..." Tails threw a right at Knuckles and the two began trading blows in the ring. Knuckles whipped Tails into the ropes and went for Back Body Drop, but Tails leaped over him. Tails bounced back for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Knuckles ducked it! Knuckles went a Scoop Slam but Tails landed behind and nailed a Reverse DDT! Tails picked up Knuckles just as the buzzer rang...

**("Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

#13 Ratchet

The crowd cheered as Ratchet came onto the ramp, wearing a blue cloth over him before throwing off and making his way down!

"We got ourselves our second Sony Saint of the match!" Church stated. "Ratchet is ready to make an impact!"

"Ah, stupid Blue Sony Saints..." Sarge muttered.

Ratchet got on the apron, and nailed a Springboard Double Clothesline on Tails and Knuckles! Ratchet ducked a clothesline from Crash and nailed an Enziguri to the skull! Ratchet whipped into the ropes and went for a clothesline as he came back, but Crash ducked and nailed a Dropkick to him as he bounced off again. Crash then tried for an Aftershock, but Ratchet got out of it and nailed a Sit-Out Jawbreaker! He saw Jason trying to eliminate Sly and grabbed him from behind, and nailed the Ratchet-Plex on him! Ratchet gave a thumbs up to Sly, who gave a thumbs up back. Ratchet turned around...AND SLY PLANTS HIM WITH THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES FROM BEHIND!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That sneaky bastard! It really is every man for himself with him!" Church stated.

Chaos was punching the hell out of Matt as he leaned against the ropes, before backing him up and CLOTHESLINING HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"And Matt is gone, ladies and-" Sarge said.

"No, he is NOT! Look!" Church said.

Matt landed on the apron and sat there until Chaos picked him up to his feet. Matt grabbed his head and hung it across the ropes, stunning him. Matt entered the ring and ran at Chaos. Chaos lifts Matt onto his shoulders, and tries for Ragnarok! Matt lands behind Chaos and pushes him away into a Big Boot from Yoshi! Yosh then ran at Matt, but Matt dropkicked him in the knee! Yoshi stumbled forward, and is grabbed by Matt, WHO LIFTS HIM UP INTO THE AIR! MATT HITS THE ROCKER SMASH!

"HOLY CRAP?! Did Matt just lift 301 lbs. in the air and drive it down on its head?!" Church questioned.

"What the hell did I just see?!" Sarge questioned. "That shouldn't be possible!"

The crowd chanted "You Still Got It!" at Matt who replied with "I never lost it!" Matt tried to get up, but was kicked by Sly! The clocked ticked down and the buzzer rang...

**("My World" by Transmissions) **

The crowd looked confused for a few moments as the unfamiliar music played, but they soon changed into loud cheers as someone came out. Someone familiar. A man with glasses and an HEV Suit...

"Holy crap!" Church exclaimed. "It's him! He's finally here!"

#14 Gordon Freeman

"The One Free Man is here in UCA!" Church stated. "The promos over the past few weeks have heralded his arrival, and he is here!"

"And he is staring down everyone in that damn ring right now!" Sarge stated.

As Sarge said, Gordon stared into the ring with everyone in it staring back until Gordon ran down the ramp! Gordon slid in and suddenly Spinebustered an incoming Jason! Gordon booted Knuckles's head off! Ratchet tried for a right, but Gordon blocked it and nailed a Side Slam on him! Sly leaped off the ropes for a Ninja Spire Kick, but Gordon caught him and nailed a Knee Backbreaker on him followed by a Fallaway Slam! Tails suddenly nailed a Roundhouse Kick to the back of his head, knocking him to his knees. Tails bounced off the ropes, and into a Black Hole Slam from Gordon! Gordon saw Yoshi finally getting up, and grabbed him, set him up, AND NAILED HIM WITH THE RESONANCE CASCADE (Package Piledriver)!

"Oh damn! Yoshi gets dropped on his head for the second time!" Church stated.

Gordon grabbed 301 lbs. of dead weight and threw him over the top rope and to the floor!

"And unfortunately, Yoshi is done for." Sarge stated. "Ah, I can expect that after taking moves like that!"

Matt tried to get Chaos over the top rope, and Chaos was teetering for dear life, but Jason clubbed Matt from behind, pulled him away and nailed the Mental Breakdown on him! Knuckles came in and hit a Running Bulldog on him! Knuckles picked up Jason for the Deep Impact, but Jason Back Body Dropped him! Chaos grabbed the stunned echidna and threw him over the top rope to the floor!

"And now Knuckles is gone from the Rumble!" Church stated.

"No Final Clash main event for yooooouuuu..." Sarge mocked as Chaos booted the up-and-about Jason in the face before trying to eliminate him!

Soon enough, the clock ran down once more, the crowd counting, and the buzzer rang...

**("Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver) **

#15 Jak

The crowd came out with cheers as Jak came out fists raised and made his way down the ramp.

"And the final Sony Saint is in, ladies and gentlemen!" Church stated.

"Like damn cockroaches, these Saints are..." Sarge muttered.

Jak slid in and nailed a Flying Forearm Smash on Matt! Chaos kicked Jak in the gut before whipping him into the corner! Jak caught the incoming Chaos with an Elbow, before nailing a Full Nelson Slam! Jak suddenly had Tails leap onto his shoulders and nail a Hurricarana. Jak got back up as Tails charged at him, and caught him with an Alabama Slam! Jak smirked at his work...until Gordon Freeman caught him, and slammed him down with an Uranage!

Matt and Crash were currently trying to get Sly over the top rope, but Sly kicked both of them away! Sly suddenly caught Matt with a Codebreaker! Crash threw a clothesline at Sly, but Sly ducked it and leaped at the ropes! Sly went for the Ninja Spire Kick, but Crash ducked it! Sly landed on his feet, but Crash quickly nailed the Aftershock on him! Crash went to pick him up, but Ratchet nailed him with a Sleeper Slam from behind! Sly was on all fours as he looked up at Ratchet, who smirked down at Cooper...BEFORE GRABBING HIM AND HITTING TURBO VELOCITY!

"There's a little payback for Ratchet for that earlier Honor Among Thieves!" Church stated.

The rest of the time went by as brawls and elimination tries were thrown around until the buzzer rang...

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"OH MAN! BUSINESS HAS PICKED UP!" Church shouted.

#16 Red

The crowd exploded into near thunderous cheers as Red came out onto the stage, a determined look on his face as he looked at the ring, taking off his hat and vest before running to the ring!

"The two-time Rumble Winner is finally here!" Church shouted. "Red has finally entered, and he wants that record third Rumble win BAD!"

"With experience and skill alone, that man is a danger to everyone in that ring right now!" Sarge stated.

Red slid and immediately clothesline the hell out of Tails! Red clotheslined Chaos next, and then Crash! Jason went for a Clothesline on Red, but Red ducked it and caught him with a Powerslam as he came back! Red slapped the mat in intensity, until Jak came and kneed him in the gut. Jak kneed him several more times before whipping him into the ropes! Red reversed though and whipped Jak instead into them, and caught him with a Flapjack! Ratchet kicked him in the gut and went for Turbo Velocity, but Red spun out of it, ducked a clothesline, and nailed the Poke-Flow on Red! Gordon tried for a clothesline on Red as well, but Red ducked and nailed a Poke-Flow on him too!

"Red is on fire! He's Poke-Flowing left and right!" Church exclaimed.

Red then tried for a Poke-Flow on Jason, but Jason reversed and hit an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker on Red followed by a Neckbreaker.

"And that stopped him in his tracks!" Sarge stated.

Jason got up...AND GOT A KNEE TO THE TEMPLE FROM MATT!

"And that may have knocked some teeth out of his mouth!" Church stated.

Forty-five second swent by as brawls went on and people tried to eliminate each other: Gordon clotheslined Jason over the top rope, but Jason held onto the roes. Matt and Crash took each other down with clotheslines. Jak nailed the Jakhammer on Tails! Soon enough, the buzzer rang...

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

"Oh no..." Church said.

#17 Starforce Megaman

The crowd booed viciously as Starforce came out, cocky as always, before running down the ramp.

"Here comes another Rookie Revolution member, the Gaming Killer himself!" Church said. "And just days after punting Fox in the skull no less!"

"If Starforce has his way, he'll punt a few more heads by the time the night is over!" Sarge stated.

Megaman slid into the ring and pulled Red away from trying to eliminate Jason, nailing the SFKO on him! Megaman then picked up Crash and nailed a few rights before whipping him into the ropes. Crash bounced off and out of nowhere a Spinning Wheel Kick to Megaman, and then picked him up for the Wumpa Twist. Starforce spun out of it and nailed the SFKO on him as well! Tails nailed a Diving Clothesline off the top onto Megaman and placed him into the corner after. Tails ran at Megaman, but was caught with a boot to the jaw. Megaman nailed a STO on him! Megaman smirked at the carnage he created, until he was kicked by Gordon Freeman, and nailed with a Powerbomb by him! Jason lifted Freeman and nailed Absolute Destruction on him! Red suddenly nailed a Superkick on Jason out of nowhere, nearly knocking his lights out!

A few brawls happened for about twenty seconds, and then Matt clotheslined Sly over the top rope, but Sly landed on the apron! Matt grabbed Sly, but was grabbed by Ratchet and Jak from behind and hit with a Double Back Suplex! Jak and Ratchet got up and were hit with a Springboard Crossbody from Sly! Sly then picked up Matt and threw him over the top rope, but Matt held onto the ropes, dangling for his life before sliding back in! The buzzer rang...

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

#18 Shadow the Hedgehog

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Shadow appeared on the stage, and stared dead in the eyes of Chaos in the ring.

"Last year's Rumble winner is in the current Rumble!" Church said. "He's looking to make history as the only person in UCA history to win this back-to-back!"

"But right now, he's locked eyes with a certain God that defeated him earlier!" Sarge stated.

Chaos begged for Shadow to get into the ring and Shadow obliged, running down and entering the rign! The two immediately began trading blows in the ring for a few moments before Shadow took down Chaos and the two rolled around, beating the hell out of each with brutal fists to the faces! Both got back up and Shadow caught Chaos with a kick to the gut! Shadow backed Chaos into a corner with several fists and punched him into a position! Jason suddenly grabbed Shadow and tried to throw him over the ropes! Shadow held on though and elbowed Jason away! Shadow nailed the Chaos Blast on Jason! Shadow turned around was nailed with a Double A Spinebuster from Chaos! Tails comes in out of nowhere and hits the Flying Chuck on Chaos out of nowhere!

"Oh man, Flying Chuck to the skull of Chaos! That'll rattle your brains!" Church said.

Brawls began to happen all around the ring as the clock winded down for the next entrant. Red caught an incoming Ratchet with a foot to the jaw and then nailed the Red Spin! Starforce clotheslined Sly out of the ring, but Sly held onto the ropes and skinned the cat! Matt nailed a Dropkick to the jaw of Jak! After at least forty-five seconds, the buzzer rang as Crash kicked Gordon away...

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

#19 Crunch Bandicoot

Crunch came out with a scowl on his face as the crowd, making his way down the ramp with a purpose.

"It's Crunch, and after what happened last week, he is one pissed off Bandicoot!" Church stated

"Yeah, and that means bad things for his opponents!" Sarge things.

Crunch slid in and wasted no time in SPEARING CRASH IN HALF! Crunch sneered down at his former partner before lifting an incoming Tails up and dropping him across his knee in a Gutbuster! The action began to lull a bit in the ring as time ticked on. Gordon hit a Samoan Drop on Ratchet, then booted Jak in the face! Starforce and Jason threw Matt over the ropes, but Matt held onto the ropes and slid back in! Red ducked a clothesline from Chaos and hit the Journey Through Kanto on in! The clock ticked down!

"We are nearing the two-third mark of the Rumble, and Jason and Matt have now lasted twenty-five minutes in there!" Church stated.

"Those two are just really blowing my minds right now with how good they are doing!" Sarge stated.

The buzzer rang...

**("Bring It" by Trapt) **

#20 Senji Kiyomasa

The crowd gave out huge cheers as Senji came out with an eager and crazed smirk on his face before running to the ring!

"The rising star and Hardcore Champion Senji Kiyomasa!" Church exclaimed. "Senji has been looking forward to the Royal Rumble for quite awhile!"

"Keyword there is 'Rumble' and we all know Senji loves a good rumble!" Sarge stated.

Senji slid and immediately Big Booted Chaos in the face! Shadow came in with a few rights to Senji's face and tried for an Irish Whip, but Senji whipped Shadow instead, pulled him back, and hit the Wonderland Whip on him! Senji dodged a clothesline from Crunch, and when the bandicoot came back, Senji hit a Sit-Out Spinebuster on him! Senji picked up Shadow and tried to eliminate him, but Chaos suddenly clubbed him from behind and began nailing shots to the face before hitting a Facebreaker Knee Smash on him! Senji stood up dazed, and Chaos bounced off the ropes. Senji sidestepped, and Chaos crashed into a recovering Crunch! Senji lifted Chaos up and nailed the Invisible Black on him! Senji stood up...AND GOT HIT WITH THE CHAOS BLAST!

"CHAOS BLAST! SENJI NEARLY GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF!" Church exclaimed.

"But Senji is already insane. So we don't need to worry about him losing brain cells." Sarge stated.

Jak and Ratchet faced off with Starforce and Jason. The RR members has the Saints backed into adjacent corners, and they nodded at each other before whipping the two, but Jak and Ratchet reversed and whipped the two into each other! The two stumbled backwards into a Jakhammer from Jak and a Turbo Velocity from Ratchet!

Red had Sly on his shoulders and was trying to throw him over, but Sly held onto the ropes. Sly got off and low-blowed Red from behind, and then threw him over! Red landed on the apron however, so Sly backed up and hit a Baseball Slide on Red! Red's lower body slid off the apron and he held onto the ropes as his legs dangled over the floor! Sly tried to finish the job, but Matt grabbed him and tried for a Rocker Smash, but Sly got out of it and pushed Matt into the ropes! Sly went for a Dropkick, but Matt ducked it, grabbed Sly and hit a Half Nelson Suplex on him! Red slid back into the ring and suddenly faced off with Matt to a big pop!

"Oh boy, THIS is going to be good!" Church stated. "We have surprisingly have had very few Digimon-Pokemon battles in UCA, so this is one hell of a treat!"

"Matt and Red...by God, this is such a dream match right here!" Sarge stated.

Red and Matt stared into each other's eyes intensely...

...and were both clotheslined down by Crunch to loud boos! The buzzer rang after several more seconds...A low strumming of a country-like guitar was heard...the music picked up...

**("Agent Tex Theme (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams) **

"Oh no..." Church and Sarge both said.

The crowd absolute exploded out of their seats as the music was heard over the PA! Eventually, a figure came out onto the stage...wearing black Spartan armor...it was a female...it was none other than...

#21 Agent Tex

"TEX IS BACK!" Church exclaimed. "MY EX-GIRLFRIEND HAS RETURNED TO UCA AFTER BEING GONE FOR SEVERAL MONTHS! THE 2008 ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER IS HERE!"

"TEX IS THE ONLY FEMALE RUMBLE WINNER IN FICTION WRESTLING HISTORY!" Sarge exclaimed. "AND MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON THE MEN'S SOULS THAT SHE FACES!"

Tex pounded her fist into her palm as she cracked her neck menacingly before running down the ramp and into the ring! Once in...SHE HITS THE FREELANCE (Spear With Goldberg-like Impact) ON TAILS! Tails was absolutely motionless as Tex got up and Big Booted Shadow's head off! Tex ducked a clothesline from Senji before hitting a Reverse Atomic Drop on him, followed by a Standing Side Slam! Ratchet nailed a few rights on Tex before bouncing off the ropes...and lifted up into the air by Tex in a freakish show of strength! Tex hurled Ratchet into Jak, knocking them both down! Sly came in and nailed an Enziguri to Tex's skull, dazing her! Sly bounced off the ropes...and Tex caught him with a One-Handed Spinebuster! Jason suddenly booted Tex in the head out of nowhere, knocking her down! Jason lifted her up for the Absolute Destruction, but Tex landed behind him, turned him around...AND NAILS THE TEXAS DOMINATOR (Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam)! Tex got up and Red dived off the top...AND GETS HIT WITH THE FREELANCE IN MID-AIR!

"TEX IS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW!" Church stated. "TEX IS SHOWING WHY SHE WON THE RUMBLE IN 2008! SHE'S TAKING OUT EVERYBODY HERE!"

"THIS IS ONE DANGEROUS FEMALE RIGHT HERE!" Sarge stated. "THE SCARS WE GOT FROM HER BEATINGS SHOW IT! I DON'T THINK ANYONE CAN STOP TEX!

Tex gave out a powerful war cry as the crowd went crazy for her, and she picked up Tails and tried to eliminate him! The clock began to tick down, and the buzzer rang...

**("Seduction" by Eminen) **

"WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd exploded into shocked cheers as a certain someone came out...a person wearing a certain Zero Suit...a person with long blond hair...that person was...

#22 Samus Aran

"SAMUS ARAN!" Church exclaimed. "MY GOD, THE FIRST FEMALE WORLD CHAMPION IN FICTION WRESTLING IS HERE! SAMUS HAS COME TO UCA!"

"AM I SEEING THINGS?! I MUST BE DREAMING! SOMEONE HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A HAMMER SO I CAN WAKE UP!"

Samus ran down the ramp and jumped onto the apron. She climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit the Ice Beam (Front Missile Dropkick) on Gordon! Samus got up and ducked a clothesline from Jason and bounced off the ropes to him, nailing a Running STO on him! Samus got back up just as Tails kicked her in the gut and landed a few rights on her before going for a whip into the ropes! Samus twisted herself mid-whip, got behind Tails and hooked him up, hitting the Metroid Killer (Glam Slam) on him! Samus turned around...

...and came face-to-face with Tex!

"HOLY SHIT! This is surreal!" Church exclaimed. "For the first time ever in WRESTLING PERIOD, we have two women competing in a Royal Rumble at the same time! And what a doozy it is! The first female World Champion and the first female Rumble Winner face to face!"

"Is this really happening?! Are we living in the same world?! Because I think I may have gone to dreamland at some point!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered like crazy as all the action in the ring actually stopped, watching as the two females stared each other down in the middle of the ring...and Tex threw the first punch! The two females began to trade punches in the ring as the crowd was coming unglued! Tex got the upper hand and whipped Samus into the ropes! Samus bounced back and slid underneath Tex. Samus stood up and Dropkicked Tex in the back of the head, dropping her to her knees! Samus bounced off the ropes once more...and into a Spinebuster from Tex! Tex picked up Samus and lifted her up for the Texas Dominator! Samus landed behind Tex though and hooked her up for the Metroid Killer! Tex elbowed Samus away from her, and tried to grab her, but is hit hard in the face by Samus, and responds with a hard right to the face! The two women brawl with one another, the men watching in amazement and they didn't notice the clock run down and the buzzer rang...

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"Oh my God..." Church muttered.

#23 Bowser

Every male in the ring froze in place as the music played before looking up to see Bowser standing on the ramp with a intense look on his face before he walked down the ramp as the crowd hated on his very presence!

"Bowser has arrived!" Church stated. "After screwing Sonic earlier, Bowser has come here, and he's come here for a World Title shot!"

"Bowser wants to break the Big Man Curse so much!" Sarge stated. "He's a threat to everyone in that ring!"

As soon as Bowser got on the apron, every men in the ring converged at him and began beating the hell out of him before he even got in the ring! Bowser stepped over the apron as he continued to get hit by everyone...

...AND BOWSER JUST PUSHES THEM ALL AWAY! Bowser see Samus and Tex still brawling, too into their battle to notice Bowser, and the Koopa King grabbed them both by the throats and pushed them over the top ropes and to the floor!

"Bowser just eliminated both women in the Rumble in one fell swoop!" Church stated.

"Bowser don't care if you are man or woman; he will kick your ass regardless if it means winning this thing!" Sarge stated.

Bowser then Big Booted an incoming Jak, and the clotheslined Ratchet as he ran at him, and then Starforce! Sly threw a right, but was caught and hit was a thunderous Spinebuster! Chaos tried to fight Bowser, but Bowser just headbutted the God of Destruction! Boot to Senji! Shadow went for the Chaos Blast, but Bowser caught the leg and just pushed Shadow down! Bowser clotheslined Crunch over the ropes to the floor!

"And there is the next casualty of Bowser's rampage!" Church said. "And that was an over 300 lb. bandicoot!

Tails dived off the top towards Bowser, but Bowser catches him by the throat! Bowser chokeslams Tails out of the ring to the floor!

"MY GOD! BOWSER JUST CHOKESLAMMED TAILS TO HELL!" Church exclaimed.

"ALONG WITH HIS WORLD TITLE ASPIRATIONS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser turned around, and then grabbed Matt by the throat...CHOKESLAM TO MATT! Bowser grabbed Crash, and then Chokeslammed Crash as well! Jason and Red stumbled to their feet were grabbed by the throat...DOUBLE CHOKESLAM ON THEM! The Sony Saints suddenly converged on Bowser and began hitting him with everything they got, trying to work together to defeat him. They backed Bowser up into the ropes, continuing to strike him with punches and kicks...

...BOWSER BACK BODY DROPS ALL THREE OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "BOWSER ELIMINATED ALL OF THE SONY SAINTS IN ONE FELL SWOOP!"

"AS IF THE SONY SAINTS COULD STOP THE FORCE KNOWN AS BOWSER!" Sarge stated.

Bowser looked at the carnage in the ring...and saw only Gordon standing, staring at him fearlessly. Bowser growled and ran at him for a clothesline, but Gordon ducked it and began laying in rights on the Koopa King! After several hard punches, Bowser pushed Gordon into the ropes. Gordon bounced off and nailed a Dropkick to Bowser's knee! With Bowser on a knee, Gordon then nailed a DDT on Bowser! The crowd stood in shock at Gordon's skill as Gordon began pounding away on the downed Koopa King! Bowser slowly rose up as Gordon pounded...and grabbed Gordon and threw him over the ropes to the floor!

"Gordon actually got Bowser down for a moment, but it wasn't enough as Bowser eliminated him as well!" Church stated.

"Gordon did well in his debut, especially against Bowser, but that's a beast that can't be stopped!" Sarge stated. "And now everyone but Bowser is down!

Bowser growled at Gordon just as the buzzer rang...

**("Over and Under" by Egypt Central) **

#24 Falco Lombardi

The crowd cheered as the Star Fox pilot wasted no time running down the ramp!

"Falco has entered this Rumble at the worst possible time!" Church stated. "He's got to deal with a DOMINANT Bowser right now!"

"Falco may be the next meal in Bowser's course soon." Sarge stated.

Bowser growled as Falco slid into the ring...and ran past him! Falco ran at Starforce who was just getting up and tackled him back down just as he was getting up!

"What the hell?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Falco just went past Bowser and to Starforce Megaman!"

"Falco hasn't forgotten what Starforce did to his friend, Fox!" Church stated. "To him, kicking his ass is more important than dealing with Bowser!"

Bowser raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging, deciding to let Falco do this before going to Crash! Falco continued to pound away at Starforce with vicious rights Megman could not cover from before picking him up! Falco nailed a Roundhouse Kick to the skull, followed by the Falcon Striker (Jumping Complete Shot)! Falco picked up Starforce and was about to throw him over the top rope, but was weakly attacked from behind by a recovered Jason. Panting heavily, Jason weakly threw a right, but Falco ducked it and nailed the Falcon Striker on him! Falco turned to see Starforce against the ropes, and clotheslined him over! Starforce landed on the apron, and Falco grabbed him...BUT WAS LOW-BLOWED BY STARFORCE THROUGH THE ROEPS! Starforce then pull Falco over the ropes to the floor!

"Hah, Starforce eliminated Falco with such ease! Such an awesome sight for the Reds!" Sarge said.

"Bullshit, dammit!" Church stated. "Starforce low-blowed Falco out of nowhere in order to eliminate him! Starforce practically stole this from Falco!"

Starforce smirked down tiredly at Falco on the floor before turning to the ring and seeing Matt throw a punch at him. Starforce blocked it and hit Matt with a punch of his own. Starforce was about to enter back in...BUT FALCO GRABBED STARFORCE'S LEG AND PULLED HIM OFF THE ARPON!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed. "THAT DAMN FALCO! THAT'S NOT LEGAL!"

"THERE'S NO DQ, SO IT CAN BE DONE! AND THANKS TO FALCO, STARFORCE IS OUT!" Church exclaimed.

Starforce was stunned as he landed on the floor, was once again taken down by Falco who rained down more fists to the skull of Starforce! Falco picked him up and whipped Starforce as hard as he could into the barricade! Falco then clotheslined him over the barricade to the ringside crew area! Falco scowled angrily at Starforce before picking up a steel chair as Starforce got up...AND SLAMMED IT ACROSS STARFORCE'S SKULL! The newest Megaman was dazed on his feet before being pulled in by Falco and nailed with the Falcon Striker!

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH, STARFORCE!" Church said. "Starforce's misdeeds caught up to him here in the Royal Rumble!"

"That sore loser Falco! He's just plain jealous of Starforce's success!" Sarge stated.

Falco glared down at the unmoving Megaman as refs told him to back off which he did as left the ringside area. Everyone still in the ring was now up and about and fighting as the buzzer rang...

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

#25 Luigi

The crowd cheered loudly as Luigi came running down the ramp, both confident and nervous at the same time.

"YES! Mario's little brother is in the house!" Sarge said. "How awesome would it be if Luigi won this and he faced Mario at Final Clash! Best...main event...EVER!"

"Well, Luigi's got history on his side at least here!" Church said. "Five of the past winners have won the Rumble from this spot, so this number definitely has something smiling upon it!"

Luigi slid into the ring and went after Crash, punching him over and over again. Crash was backed into the corner before being whipped into the adjacent corner, Luigi following him in! Crash climbed the corner and suddenly hit the Crash and Burn on Luigi! Crash picked up Luigi and went for the Wumpa Twsit, but Luigi spun out of it and nailed a Dragon Suplex on him! Luigi picked up Crash and tried to eliminate him, but Red suddenly grabbed him from behind and nailed the Poke-Flow on Luigi! Red picked up Luigi and planted him with a DDT! Chaos came in and nailed a boot to Red's skull before pulling him in for a Black Hole Slam!

Bowser was choking Matt out in the corner with a sick smirk on his face. Bowser pulled Matt out of the corner, grabbed his throat, and lifted him up for a Chokeslam. Matt got out it and landed behind Bowser. Matt leaped and nailed an Enziguri to Bowser's skull, causing the Koopa King to fall to a knee! Shadow came in and nailed the Chaos Blast on Bowser! Shadow then kicked Matt in the gut and went for a Chaos Nightmare, but Matt Back Body Dropped him over the ropes! Shadow held onto the ropes and landed on the apron, and landed a Forearm to the back of Matt's head! Shadow came back in and nailed Matt with a Reverse Suplex! Jason came in, grabbed Shadow, and nailed the Brink of Insanity on him! The clocked ticked down and the buzzer rang...

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

#26 Ben Tennyson

The Chicago crowd gave a loud reaction, about 80/20 cheer/boo ratio, as Ben Tennyson, cocky smirk and all! Chaos saw him and let go of Red, staring a hole in Tennyson.

"The hometowner's finally here in the Rumble!" Church stated. "Tennyson looks to add Royal Rumble winner to his UCA resume, and look at Chaos! He is staring daggers at Tennyson!"

"No one has forgotten what has transpired between them on the UWE/CCW Supershow!" Sarge stated. "We're going to get a sneak preview of their epic battle here in the Rumble!"

Chaos begged for Ben to get in, and Ben was more than willing to do so as he slid in the ring! Chaos immediately took down Tennyson and laid in the rights on him before Tennyson rolled them over and he began laying in the rights on Chaos! Both men scrambled to their feet where Chaos kicked Ben in the gut and whipped him into the ropes! Chaos went for a clothesline as he came back, but Tennyson ducked it, grabbed Chaos from behind and planted him with the Galaxy Storm! Ben waited as Chaos got up and went for the Galaxy Strike, but Chaos ducked it! He lifted Ben onto his shoulder for Ragnarok, but Tennyson slid out of it, and lifted Chaos up for the Omni-Slam! Chaos elbowed Ben in the side of the head a couple of times before sliding off, setting Ben up for the Ride to Hell. Ben Back Body Dropped him, picked up Chaos and nailed a stiff Forearm to the face, following by another! Ben whipped Chaos into the ropes and went for another Back Body Drop, but Chaos caught him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Chaos went to pick up Ben...

...but was thrown over the top rope to the floor by Shadow!

"HOLY CRAP!" Church shouted. "Shadow just eliminated Chaos when he least expected it! Payback for the defeat earlier!"

"I don't believe it! How could Shadow eliminate Chaos like that?! It's not possible!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos got onto his knees on the outside, looking at Shadow in disbelief. Shadow smirked and just waved bye-bye to him, causing Chaos to try and get into the ring in anger, only for many refs to hold him back and pull him back up the ramp! Shadow continued to wave bye-bye, until he was grabbed by Jason and nailed with the Mental Breakdown!

Red was currently pounding on Bowser who was leaning on the ropes! Red bounced off the ropes to Bowser, but was booted in the face by him! Bowser ran at Red, but was Drop Toe Hold by him! Matt then came in and dropped a leg across Bowser's neck. Red and Matt then picked up Bowser as hard as they could, and tried to Double Suplex him...only for Bowser to Double Suplex them! The clock ran down and the buzzer rang...

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver) **

#27 Hope the Hedgehog

The crowd cheered loudly as Hope the Hedgehog came out with a serious expression on his face and ran down the ramp with a full head of steam!

"It's Hope the Hedgehog, who's got some VERY personal problems going on in UWE!" Church stated. "He'll need to put those aside for the moment if he wants to win here!"

"I got to admit, some of the things done to him are things even I can't condone, but still, he should just SUCK IT UP!" Sarge stated. "Though channeling some of that anger could help him...somewhat."

Hope got on the apron, and quickly nailed a Springboard Forearm Smash on Luigi! Hope stood up and nailed a Back Heel Kick on an incoming Jason! He picked up Jason and whipped Jason into the ropes, and nailed him with a Hurricarana as he came back! Bowser suddenly came in and clotheslined Hope down! He picked Hope up and lifted him up for a Chokeslam, but Hope landed behind Bowser, and nailed him with a Pele' Kick! Bowser was dazed on his feet, and Hope followed up with a Roundhouse Kick, and then an Enziguri to the skull! Bowser fell onto his knees, and Hope saw Luigi leaning against the ropes...AND HIT THE DOSE OF LIGHT ON HIM, SENDING HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"And Hope nearly kicked Luigi's head off in that elimination!" Hope stated.

"Gah, that means the Mushroom Kingdom is out of it..." Sarge said despairingly. "So wrong..."

Hope glared at Luigi on the outside before grabbing Crash. Crash suddenly kicked Hope and nailed the Wumpa Twist on him! Crash then picked up Hope and tried eliminating him!

Tennyson was kicking Matt in the corner in a vicious manner! Ben flashed a cocky smirk before slapping Matt upside in the head! He pulled Matt in for a Galaxy Strike, but Matt ducked it. Tennyson turned around, was kicked by Matt, and then nailed with the Rocker Smash! Senji himself tried for an Invisible Black on Red, but reversed and nailed the Poke-Flow on him! Matt and Red immediately locked eyes with each other.

"Oh yeah, now we are getting it!" Church stated. "It's the Poke-Digi dream match we want! It's going to be awesome!"

"Matt and Red are ready to go at it, you can feel it!" Sarge stated.

Red said "Let's see if you still got it" and Matt replied with "Oh I got it. Let me show you." The two engaged in a lock-up, ending with Red kneeing Matt in the gut. Red got behind for a German Suplex, but Matt elbowed Red in the head. Matt bounced off the ropes behind Red, and nailed him with a Throwback! Matt then went for the Digital Breakdown, but Red landed on his feet and hit a Reverse STO! Red picked up Matt and landed a Suplex on him, then bounced off the ropes for a Leg Drop, but Matt rolled out of the way! Matt got up and nailed an Enziguri to Red's skull, dropping him to the mat. Matt waited as Red got up, and ran at him, but was hit with a clothesline by Red!

"Man, Matt and Red are just going at it! And I think those two are really enjoying facing each other right now!" Church stated.

"Yeah, two guys from the first days of both Pokemon and Digimon duking it out...Hey, the clock's ticking down!" Sarge stated.

Red went to pick up Matt when the clock ticked down and the buzzer rang...

**("Blue's Champion Theme" from Pokemon Black 2/White 2) **

The crowd stood on its feet in shock as Red let go of Matt, looking at the stage in both shock and anger. Red went to the ropes and waited as the music continued to play, begging for him to come out.

"That music! It could only be one person! Red was right! He IS here!" Church stated.

"He has made his return to UCA! He is finally...wait a minute, where the hell is he?" Sarge questioned.

Indeed, the owner of said music was nowhere to be seen, and red was getting angry, shouting "COME OUT YOU COWARD! WE GOT UNFINISHED BUSINESS! Red leaned against the ropes, shouting for the guy he was expecting to come out...

...WHEN JASON FLIPPED HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclaimed. "JASON JUST ELIMINATED RED!"

"HAH, YES! YES! YES! SO AWESOME!" Sarge shouted."JASON JUST ELIMINATED THE FACE OF UCA! THAT'S WHAT RED GETS FOR TAKING HIS EYE OFF THE BALL!"

Red sat on his knees on the outside, looking at Jason in shock who just chuckled maniacally, albeit tiredly before going over to Crash and trying to eliminate him. Suddenly...

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

The crowd erupted into X-Pac heat as Robin came out and down the ramp, Red looking at him in disbelief.

#28 Robin

"Wait a minute! ROBIN'S the real 28th entrant?! What the hell is going on?!" Church exclaimed.

Robin slid into the ring past the still shocked Red and ran at Bowser...WHO LIFTED HIM UP INTO THE AIR AND THREW HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"Aaaaaaannnndddd...Robin's out...yeah, we all expected that to happen." Sarge stated.

Red finally snapped out of his shock and stood up, backing up the ramp, trying to figure out what the hell just happpened. He continued looking at the ramp trying to make heads or tails of this as he reached the ramp...and gets attacked onstage by...

_**...BLUE!** _

"IT'S BLUE! AND HE JUST KNOCKED RED INTO LA-LA LAND!" Church stated.

"THE ONE BLUE THAT DOESN'T SUCK IS HERE!" Sarge stated.

Blue stared dangerously at the downed Red before picking him up...AND HITS THE SHELL SHOCK DDT ON THE STEEL STAGE!

"DAMMIT, THIS WAS A SET-UP!" Church realized. "THE DAMN MUSIC WAS JUST A FAKE-OUT! BLUE SCREWED RED AGAIN!"

"HAH, BLUE IS SO SMART! RED IS FINALLY GETTING HIS COMEUPPANCE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was booing the hell out of Blue as he stared down at Red with a vicious snarl before leaving for backstage, leaving officials and on-hands crew to help Red out to the back.

In the ring, Tennyson was trying to eliminate Matt over the top rope, but was attacked by Shadow from behind. Shadow tried for a Suplex, but Ben pushed Shadow away and nailed him with the Galaxy Strike! Tennyson picked up Shadow and was about to throw him over, but Hope suddenly Dropkicked Ben in the jaw! Hope ran at the ropes and hit a Springboard Moonsault on Tennyson! Hope picked up Tennyson and threw him over the top rope, but Ben landed on the apron! Hope ran at him, but Ben caught him with a fist to the mouth! Ben got back and clothesline Hope to the ground, but then got him with a Diving Crossbody from Crash out of nowhere! Senji grabbed Crash and nailed the Crow Claw on him! Eventually, the buzzer rang once more...

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead) **

#29 Naruto Uzumaki

The crowd cheered as Naruto came out and pointed to the Final Clash sign, saying "Believe It" before running down the ramp.

"2009's Royal Rumble winner is in the house!" Church stated. "He's looking for Rumble win No. 2 to finally win the World Title at Final Clash!"

"Oh please, when was the last time Naruto actually did something big? NEVER!" Sarge said. "So count him out!"

Naruto slid into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Jason! Naruto grabbed Jason and planted him with a German Suplex! Naruto then clotheslined Shadow down, and then picked him up for a Backstabber! Crash suddenly grabbed Naruto and planted him with an Aftershock, and then quickly climbed to the top! Crash dived off for the Crash Landing, but Naruto moved out of the way! Crash landed on the mat and got to his knees, where he was greeted by a Ninja Kick! Naruto saw Bowser in the corner and ran at him fearlessly, laying in fist after fist into Bowser's face. Naruto backed up and ran at Bowser, but was hit with a Big Boot from Bowser! Bowser picked up Naruto and nailed a Sidewalk Slam on him!

Matt tried flipping Ben over the top rope, but Ben held onto the ropes and kicked Matt away! Ben then ran and nailed the Galaxy Strike on Matt! Ben picked up Matt and tried for the Omni-Slam, but Senji came in and nailed a Big Boot to Ben, causing him to inadvertently hit a Samoan Drop on him! Senji then picked up Ben, but then nailed a stiff forearm to the face of Senji, backing him up a bit. Ben ran at Senji and leaped at him, but Senji caught him in his arms, and dumped him over the ropes to the floor!

"And Ben is gone, courtesy of one dangerous Deadman!" Church stated.

"If this were CCW, that would NEVER have happened..." Sarge grumbled.

There was a mixed reaction as Senji smirked down at the fallen Bem but was hit with an Edge-O-Matic from Matt as the clocked winded down.

10...

9...

"We're down to the final entrant in the Rumble!" Church said.

8..

7...

"I am so excited that he is finally in!" Sarge stated.

6..

5...

"And we ALL know who this guys is." Church stated.

3...

2...

"HERE HE COMES!" Sarge said happily.

1..

The buzzer rang!

_**You Think You Know Me?** _

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge) **

#30 Scourge the Hedgehog

The crowd gave out very loud boos as Scourge came in, a wild gleam in his eyes as he tore off his sunglasses and jacket before sprinting down the ramp.

"The self-proclaimed 'King of the World' has finally made his appearance!" Church stated. "He got the final entry spot weeks ago in a Triple Threat, and he plans on making sure it leads to victory!"

"He won the Rumble in 2007 in the most ingenious way possible!" Sarge stated. "And he's looking to be a two-time Rumble winner tonight! And there are no more entrants! One of the men in the ring will be this year's Rumble winner!"

Scourge slid into the ring and waited, picking his spot...and Spears Matt in half! Scourge gets up and then spears Crash in two! Scourge ducks a clothesline from Jason and then Spears the IC Champ! Senji ran after Scourge, but got Speared for his troubles! Scourge then speared Shadow! Naruto grabbed Scourge from behind and went for the Nine-Tails Destroyer, but Scourge landed on his feet! Naruto got up and GOT SPEARED BY SCOURGE! Bowser grabbed Scourge and threw him into the corner, and ran at him, but Scourge Drop Toe Holds him into the second turnbuckle! Bowser stands up in a daze...AND ACTUALLY GETS SPEARED BY SCOURGE!

"Scourge is a Spearing machine right now!" Church stated. "He's Spearing anything that moves or breathes!"

"This is the awesomeness of Scourge at work, ladies and gentlemen!" Sarge stated. "Bow down to it, ladies and gentleman!"

Scourge saw Hope standing near the corner, and ran at him for the Spear...but Hope leapfrogged over him! Scourge crashed into the second turnbuckle and stumbled out of it, where Hope turned him around and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Hope then stomped on the face of Scourge! He picked up the green hedgehog and tried eliminating him! Scourge held onto the ropes, and elbowed Hope away! Scourge tried for a Clothesline, but Hope ducked it and nailed the Pele' Kick! Scourge stood on his feet dazed and Hope bounced off the ropes to Scourge, but Scourge got behind him and nailed the Scourge-O-Matic! Scourge picked Hope up...

...AND BOTH OF THEM GET CLOTHESLINED BY BOWSER!

"Oh no, Bowser's back up and he looks pissed!" Church stated.

"Bowser wants the World Title shot he's been craving, and in his mind, he won't be stopped!" Sarge said.

Bowser picked up Hope and nailed a big Body Slam on him! He then grabbed Scourge and headbutted him in the skull! Naruto tried for a right, but Bowser caught it and threw Naruto halfway across the ring and down on the mat! Senji nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash to Bowser, and bounce off the ropes to the Koopa King, but got a Black Hole Slam for his troubles! Bowser then lifted Matt into a Military Press and dropped him to the mat stomach-first! Bowser grabbed Crash by the throat and hit a Chokeslam on him! Bowser then lifted Scourge up into a Military Press...

...he walked to the ropes...

...SHADOW CHOP BLOCKED THE LEG OF BOWSER! Bowser let go of Scourge and he dropped to the mat as Bowser fell to his knees. Bowset got back up...BUT GETS HIT WITH THE DOSE OF LIGHT FROM HOPE! Bowser is dazed on his feet...AND THEN GETS THE CHAOS BLAST FROM SHADOW! Bowser falls to his knees as Naruto sized him up...AND GETS THE NINJA KICK TO THE SKULL!

"FUDGE POPS, BOWSER GOT KICKED IN THE SKULL THREE TIMES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I THINK EVERYONE NOW REALIZES THAT BOWSER IS A THREAT, AND NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH!" Church shouted.

Bowser had a glazed look in his eyes as he was about out on his knees, and Senji hooked his arms and planted him with a Double Arm DDT! Bowser's head bounced off the mat and fell onto his back! Matt climbed to the top of the corner and sized Bowser up...

...AND HITS A 450 SPLASH ON BOWSER! Matt rolled away holding his gut as now it was Crash standing at the top, flipping off...

...AND NAILS THE CRASH LANDING BIG-TIME! Jason climbed the corner on the opposite side of the ring, stood tall on it before diving off...

...JASON HITS A DIVING HEADBUTT ON THE KOOPA KING!

"HOLY CRAP! Everyone's hitting all they got on Bowser, they want to take the Koopa King out of commission!" Church stated.

"Bowser is getting annihilated out there!" Sarge stated.

Jason stood up holding his head in pain as all the current competitors stood around the fallen Bowser before Scourge got all their attention. He pointed to Bowser...and then gestured for him to go over the top rope. Everyone nodded and converged on Bowser.

"For once everyone agrees with Scourge: Bowser has GOT to go, and go quick!" Church said.

All of them grabbed Bowser and tried to lift Bowser off the ground, but the over 400 lbs. of dead weight was hard to lift even for the eight men. Eventually, after about twenty seconds, they manage to pull Bowser up to his feet, and slowly but surely drag him over to the ropes...

...BOWSER THROWS THEM ALL OFF HIM! Bowser stands up a bit dazed still, and Naruto gets back up and run at him! Bowser catches Naruto by the throat, and throws him over the top rope to the floor!

"Bowser just tossed Naruto out like he was NOTHING!" Church stated.

"They couldn't get Bowser out fast enough, and the beast has come back!" Sarge stated.

Senji came in and clobbered Bowser in the back of the head, and began delivering clubbing blows to the body of Bowser. The Koopa King suddenly pushed Senji away, and the Deadman rolled onto his feet. Bowser came after him, but Senji Dropkicked Bowser in the knee, buckling him down to a knee. Senji then hooked the arms, and went for the Crow Claw on him...

...but Bowser suddenly lifted Senji into the air! HE THROWS SENJI OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR!

"MY GOD, WHAT STRENGTH!" Church stated. "Bowser just lifted Senji up into the air so effortlessly!"

"And the Deadman can head to the showers, because he is done for in this Rumble!" Sarge stated.

Shadow suddenly came in AND NAILED A THIRD CHAOS BLAST TO THE BACK OF BOWSER'S HEAD! Bowser fell to his knees, and that allowed Shadow to plant a Spike DDT on him! Shadow then climbed up to the top turnbuckle of the corner, and waited as Bowser slowly made it back to his feet...

...Shadow dived off..

...DOUBLE AX HANDLE! NO! Bowser caught him by the throat...AND CHOKESLAMMED SHADOW OVER THE ROPES ONTO SENJI!

"My God, now it's Shadow!" Church stated. "That make ELEVEN eliminations for Bowser! He's eliminated over a third of the Rumble!"

"Bowser has become the Kane of this match! And he may just break the Big Man Curse as well!" Sarge stated.

Bowser chuckled as the crowd booed viciously as he backed up and raised his fist in triumph...Crash ran past Bowser and climbed the corner! CRASH AND BURN ON BOWSER! Bowser actually falls back on the mat, and Crash tries to pick up Bowser! It's all in vain as Bowser is much too heavy for him. Crash manages to turn Bowser on his stomach, but is punched hard in the gut by the Koopa King. Bowser get up and knees Crash in the face! Bowser set up Crash...

...AND HIT THE BOWSER BOMB ON HIM! Bowser sneered down at Crash but didn't notice Matt climbing the corner behind him...MATT HIT A DIVING BULLDOG ON BOWSER!

"Matt comes in through the back door to take down Bowser once more!" Church stated.

Scourge and Jason traded blows in the middle of the ring until Scourge got a kick in and whipped Jason into the ropes! Scourge went for a Back Body Drop, but Jason stopped in front of him and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker! Jason picked up Scourge and placed him in the corner. After nailing a few punches, Jason backed up and ran at Scourge, but Scourge caught him with a foot to the jaw! Jason stumbled backwards and falls on his backside, Scourge crouches down for the Spear and waits for Jason to get up...Scourge runs forward...

...JASON LIFTS HIM UP AND NAILS HIM WITH ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! Jason gets up...and gets a Springboard Enziguri to the skull from Hope! Jason falls to the mat and Hope stomps on Jason a few times before picking him up. He goes to throw Jason out, but Jason suddenly lifts Hope onto his shoulders! Jason tries for Absolute Destruction, but Hope slides off and pushes Jason into the ropes! HOPE CLOTHESLINE JASON OVER THE ROPES!

...But Jason landed on the apron! Jason stood up on it.

"Jason AGAIN survives!" Church shouted.

...HOPE HITS THE DOSE OF LIGHT TO THE JAW OF JASON! Jason falls off the apron and to the ground below!

"OH NO! Jason's head got kicked off! He's out!" Sarge stated.

"After over forty-seven minutes in the match, Jason is out of the Rumble!" Church stated. "Considering he competed in such an exhausting match earlier, he has NOTHING to be ashamed of! But the Rookie Revolution will NOT be taking home the Rumble!"

Hope looked at Jason on the outside before picking up Scourge and tried throwing him over the top! Scourge held onto the ropes to keep himself in the ring until he elbowed Hope away! Hoped backed up a bit and Scourge ran for the Spear...Hope leapfrogged over Scourge, and Scourge Speared Crash instead! Scourge looked shocked until he was grabbed from behind by Hope who nails a Back Suplex Cutter on him! Bowser suddenly nailed a Big Boot on Hope and then dropped an Elbow across the heart! Bowser picked up Hope, and lifted him up by the throat...

...HOPE GRABS THE HEAD IN MID-AIR AND HITS A DDT! Hope gets up, but Matt grabbed him and nailed a Reverse Suplex on him! Matt then climbed to the second turnbuckle and nailed a Diving Leg Drop on Hope! Matt picked up Hope, but was nailed in the skull with a Forearm Smash from Hope! Matt backs into a corner from the shot as Hope falls back into the ropes, a bit tired...

...JASON GETS ON THE APRON AND PULLS HOPE OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "JASON JUST ELIMINATED HOPE! WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S OUT OF THIS MATCH!"

"YEAH, AND I DON'T THINK JASON LIKES THAT VERY MUCH!" Sarge stated.

Jason dropped off the apron and began beating the hell out of Hope on the floor. Jason picked up Hope and threw him straight into the barricade before stomping the hell out of Hope against the barricade! This continued until refs came down to pull Jason away from Hope! Jason fought against the ref for a few moments until breaking free, but was taken down by Hope who began to lay down fists on Jason, and the two began to brawl! The refs pulled the two away from each other and up the ramp in a mist of flailing limbs struggling to get free!

"Jason just screwed Hope out of the Royal Rumble, and now these two are just going at it!" Church stated.

"Man, this Rumble has been crazy! Hope deserved that for screwing Jason!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah right..." Church muttered. "In any case...we are down to the Final Four..."

Matt, Crash, Scourge, and Bowser each stood in respective corners until they realized the gravity of the situation: they were all that was left.

"Matt Ishida, Crash Bandicoot, Scourge the Hedgehog, and Bowser!" Church stated. "One of these four will main event Final Clash!"

The four men stood where they were for a few seconds, looking at each other apprehensively until Scourge caught Matt and Crash's and pointed a thumb towards Bowser. After a bit of thinking, Matt and Crash nodded...and three went to Bowser and began pounding the hell out of Bowser!

"Those three realize how big of a threat Bowser is again!" Church stated. "Hopefully, this time it'll work! This'll wear Bowser down!"

"But will it work this time?" Sarge questioned. "Bowser's managed to survive these so far!"

The three continued to pound away at Bowser in the corner until Bowser knocked each of them away with hard punches to the face! Bowser clotheslined Matt, and then dealt a Big Boot to Crash! He grabbed Scourge and nailed a Scoop Slam on him! Scourge rolled away and Bowser followed him. Bowser lifted him up for another Scoop Slam, but Scourge landed behind Bowser! Scourge nailed a kick to the balls when he turned around, causing him to hold them in pain! Scourge bounced off the ropes to Bowser, but Bowser grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a corner! Still reeling in pain, Bowser ran at Scourge, but was caught with a foot the jaw! Scourge then got on the second turnbuckle, and hit a Tornado DDT on Bowser! Scourge then waited as Bowser slowly got back up...Scourge ran for the Spear...

...BOWSER CAUGHT HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Matt suddenly came in and Chop Blocked Bowser in the leg! Followed by a second Chop Block, and then a third Chop Block! Bowser was down on his knees and Matt ran at the ropes and bounced off them...and into a hand to the throat from Bowser! Bowser slowly stood up and lifted Matt up...

...MATT HITS A LEG-DROP BULLDOG ON BOWSER MID-LIFT!

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT A COUNTER!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn, even I got to admit, Bowser got Sarge'd there!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt got on the apron tired and then climbed the corner to the top. Once there, Matt sized Bowser up...

...450 SPLASH ON BOWSER!

"MATT GOT THE 450 ON-" Church began.

"NO HE DIDN'T! Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser had caught Matt by the throat before he made impact and slowly stood up holding Matt! Bowser sneered at before him taking him down with a Chokeslam! Crash suddenly jumped in and nailed a flurry of forearms to the face of Bowser, dazing him immensely before bouncing off the ropes to Bwoser...AND GETS THROWN INTO THE AIR FREE-FALL STYLE! Crash lands on the mat hard and writhes in pain. Bowser stares maliciously at Crash as he slowly gets up, and grabs him by the throat and pushes to near the ropes...

"Oh no...I think the end may be near for Crash..." Church stated.

"Well it was nice knowing you Crash, I'll see you in the emergency room!" Sarge stated.

Bowser snarled at Crash in his grasp, and lifted him up into the air...

...

...

CRASH GRABBED HIS HEAD IN MID-LIFT! Crash landed on the apron and began pulling him over the top rope!

The crowd was on its feet as Bowser's feet began hovering off the mat! Crash pulled down on the head as hard as he could...

...Bowser's waist was on the other side of the rope!

...Crash laid his back on the apron for more leverage as he pulled more and more...

...Bowser hung upside down on the top rope...

...SCOURGE AND MATT GRAB BOWSER'S LEG AND GIVE THE FINAL PUSH! Bowser falls over the top rope to the floor below to thunderous cheers!

"BOWSER'S OUT! BOWSER'S OUT!" Church exclaimed. "MATT, SCOURGE, AND CRASH HAVE FINALLY ELIMINATED BOWSER! HIS RAMPAGE IS OVER!"

"BOWSER FELL TO THE BIG MAN CURSE! BOWSER COULDN'T BREAK IT!" Sarge said. "OH THE HUMANITY!"

Bowser got up on the outside and looked...okay with it? Indeed, Bowser just looked like it didn't matter as he left the ringside area and up the ramp, a satisfied smirk on his face, much to the confusion of the fans in attendance. In any case, Scourge and Matt slowly got up in the ring, and Matt ran at him and nailed a knee to the gut! Matt hit several punches backing Scourge into the ropes, and Matt whipped him into the adjacent ones! Matt went for a clothesline, but Scourge ducked it, grabbed the arm, and nailed an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Matt rolled over to a corner and pulled himself up against it. Scourge ran at him, but Matt caught him with an Elbow! Matt leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving Knee Smash on Scourge...

...and Matt walks into a Spinning Wheel Kick from Crash! Crash laid on the mat for a few moments before standing, and picked up Matt! With all his might, he threw Matt over the top rope...

...but Matt held onto the ropes! Matt stood on the apron as Crash tried to grab him, but Matt hit a Shoulder Ram to the gut through the ropes! Matt got back in the ring and nailed a Knee Smash on Crash that sent him into the ropes...

...SCOURGE SPEARS MATT OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SON OF A BITCH! Matt nearly got Speared out of his botos!" Church stated.

"Ladies and gentleman, Matt is broken in two!" Sarge stated.

Scourge stood up and saw Crash leaning against the ropes! Scourge ran and CLOTHESLINED CRASH OVER THE TOP ROPE!

...BUT CRASH HELD ONTO THE ROPES! But Scourge didn't know as he turned his attention to Matt. Crash stood on the apron as Scourge tried to pick Matt up...SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE TO THE BACK OF SCOURGE'S HEAD! Scourge was dazed as Crash grabbed him from behind and nailed a Backstabber! All three men were down on the mat for a few moments until Crash stood up and picked up Scourge...

...SCOURGE LOW-BLOWED CRASH! Scourge grabbed Crash's head and nailed the Raging Scourge on him!

"Dammit! Low blow followed by the Raging Scourge!" Church stated. "Scourge will go to any lengths to win this this thing!"

"No DQs, so Scourge can take any lengths he wants, and it won't be considered dirty...you dirty Blue." Sarge said.

Scourge sat up, exhausted before chuckling evilly. He picked up Crash and placed him against the ropes trying to eliminate him. Crash held onto the ropes for dear life...

...he got Crash's feet off the mat...

...he lifted Crash even higher up...

...Crash was hanging upside down over the top rope!

...MATT FLIPPED SCOURGE OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR! Crash landed on the apron as Scourge landed on the floor!

"SCOURGE IS GONE! SCOURGE IS ELIMINATED!" Church stated. "SCOURGE FORGOT ABOUT MATT AND IT COST HIM!"

"NO! NO! NO! HOW COULD WE LOSE SCOURGE?! THOSE DAMN DIRTY BLUES! DAMN THEM TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge was in absolute disbelief as he stood up and began yelling obscenities, angry that he had been so close yet so far! Several refs came down and tried to calm down, trying to get him to backstage while he was still raging!

"Oh poor Scourge, he was so sure he had this won..." Sarge despaired. "Not fair, he was the last great guy in this match..."

"Well too bad, Scourge lost, so he should suck it up." Church stated. "But look at this!"

The crowd was exploding in the Allstate Arena as Matt and Crash laid on the mat for a few moments in pure exhaustion before slowly pushing themselves up to a vertical basis. The two locked eyes, and reality set in: they were all that was left!

"We are down to fucking two people! The No. 2 entrant Matt Ishida! The No. 7 entrant Crash Bandicoot!" Church said. "One of these men is going to Final Clash! CAN IT GET ANY BIGGER THAN THIS?!"

Matt and Crash stared each other down until they met each other face-to-face in the middle of the ring. They both looked at the Final Clash sign longingly before locking eyes once more heatedly. They each pointed towards the Final Clash sign, proclaiming that this was their moment...

...MATT THREW THE FIRST PUNCH! The two began trading blows at a frantic pace with the crowd going crazy! Matt got the upper hand in the exchange, backing up Crash into the ropes before whipping him! Crash reversed though and whipped Matt into the adjacent ropes! Crash went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Matt leaped over him...

...AND RAN INTO A SPEAR FROM SCOURGE! The crowd gasped in shock as Crash turned around...AND GOT SPEARED BY SCOURGE AS WELL!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclaimed. "SCOURGE JUST SPEARED BOTH MEN STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"YES! THE KING OF THE WORLD LEAVES HIS MARK!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd poured on the hate as Scourge glared down hatefully at both men for a few moments before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp, muttering to himself that he should have won the Rumble, and that he was screwed out of his rightful title shot!

"That sore loser!" Church exclaimed. "He couldn't handle being eliminated, so he Speared Crash and Matt to hell! Damn him!"

"Scourge was supposed to have won the Rumble, but he was screwed out of it!" Sarge stated. "So he is in the right here!"

"Yeah right..." Church muttered.

Crash and Matt laid on the mat for close to a minute until they both began to stir. They slowly made it to their feet, and once there, Crash threw a right at Matt! Matt retaliated with a hard right of his own! The two began trading blows once more in the ring, and after several moments, Crash nails a Savate Kick on Matt, sending him into the ropes! Crash ran at him...

...MATT BACK BODY DROPPED HIM OVER THE ROPES! Crash landed on the apron though and Crash leaped up as Matt turned around, and nailed a Head Kick to him! Matt stumbled to the middle of the ring in a daze. Crash leaped onto the ropes, and springboarded off them...

...MATT CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A POWERSLAM!

"Crash's high-flying cost him there as he gets caught with a Powerslam!" Church stated.

"Such a stupid move." Sarge simply said.

Matt panted on the ground for a bit before he picked up Crash and nailed a few Forearms to the face before whipping him into a corner. Matt ran full speed at Crash, but Crash caught him with both feet to the jaw. Matt backed up and Crash ran at him, but was caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Crash arched his back in pain and rolled over to the ropes as Matt was on his knees, so tired. Crash pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes...

...MATT CLOTHESLINES HIM OVER THE ROPES! Crash held onto the ropes hanging on for dear life as Matt turned his back to them as he fell to his knees. Crash got back on the apron and waited as Matt got back up and turned around...

...CRASH HITS A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK ON MATT! Crash was on all fours before standing up, feeling an adrenaline rush coming. Matt got back to his feet, but was hit with a Clothesline from Crash! Matt got back up and got another Clothesline for his troubles! Matt stumbled to his feet and got an Enziguri to the skull! Matt fell back into the ropes, bouncing off them back into Crash's hands...

...CRASH NAILS THE AFTERSHOCK!

"AFTERSHOCK! Crash is just feeling it and on fire right now!" Church stated.

Crash picked up Matt, placing him in a Front Facelock before throwing his hand out in a gesture before spinning...

...Matt spun out of it, and grabbed Crash from behind...AND HITS THE DIGITAL BREAKDOWN!

"And Matt extinguishes that fire big time!" Sarge stated.

Matt dragged Crash's body to the nearest corner before taking a deep breath and climbing up to the top turnbuckle, back turned to Crash. Once there, Matt steadied himself before backflipping off of it...

...CRASH GETS THE KNEES UP! Matt crashed stomach-first into them and fell onto the mat holding them in pain! Crash got up and grabbed the corner waiting as Matt slowly got back up to his feet holding his stomach...Crash climbed up the corner quickly...backflipped off of it and twisted..

...CRASH AND BURN ON MATT!

"The Crash and Burn connects on Matt! And it was not a pretty thing for him!" Church stated.

"Crash is taking it to Matt, and technically, he's fresher than Matt since he entered later than he did!" Sarge stated.

Matt was laid out on the mat before being picked up the bandicoot. Crash pointed to the Final Clash sign...

...BEFORE THROWING MATT OVER THE ROPES! Matt kept hold of the ropes and his feet dangled over the floor before he managed to get himself on the apron. Crash grabbed Matt's head, but Matt broke free and nailed a STIFF punch to the face, causing Matt to stumble to the center of the ring! Matt climbed the nearest corner, sized up Crash...

...AND HITS A MISSILE DROPKICK ON CRASH! Crash was down as Matt walked over to him, picking him up to his feet. Matt grabbed him in a Front Facelock, and lifted him up for the Rocker Smash, but Crash landed behind him and pushed him chest-first into the corner. Matt backed out of it, and was hit with a Sleeper Slam from Crash! Crash then went to the corner and got on the second turnbuckle. He waited as Matt got back up to his feet...Crash went for a Front Missile Dropkick...

...Matt caught him by the legs! Crash landed back-first on the mat, and Matt turned him over...

...AND LOCKED IN THE DIGIVITALIZER (Walls of Jericho)!

"SUBMISSION HOLD LOCKED IN! AND WHAT A NASTY SUBMISSION IT IS!" Church shouted.

"BUT YOU CAN'T WIN VIA TAP OUT!" Sarge pointed out.

"NO, BUT IT'LL WEAKEN CRASH ENOUGH TO GET HIM OVER THE ROPES!" Church answered.

Crash cried out in pain as Matt cranked in the hold as tight as he could, pulling back on the legs in a vicious manner! This went on for about fourty-five seconds before Matt finally let go of Crash, the bandicoot groaning in great pain. Matt picked up Crash and placed him against the ropes,trying to get him over them...

...Matt managed to get his waist over the top rope...

...Crash elbowed Matt several times, forcing him to let go and back up! Crash managed to get back into the ring as Matt ran at him, but Crash caught him with a second Aftershock! Crash then picked up Matt...

...AND NAILED THE WUMPA TWIST!

"And there's the Wumpa Twist!" Church said. "And you know what follows that up!"

Crash gave out a great battle cry to the delight of the crowd before climbing up the nearest corner. He reached the top and stood tall on it...Crash flipped off...

...MATT ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! Crash landed back-first onto the mat! Matt got up and stalked Crash as he stumbled to his feet. Matt turned him around, kicked him in the gut, lifted him up...

...AND DROVE HIM DOWN WITH THE ROCKER SMASH!

"AND CRASH JUST GETS SPIKED ON HIS HEAD, COURTESY OF ONE VICIOUS BRAINBUSTER!" Church stated.

"AND YOU CAN KISS CRASH GOODBYE IN THIS MATCH!" Sarge stated.

Matt laid on the mat along with Crash as he was too exhausted to do anything at the moment. They laid there for twenty seconds until att slowly began to get up. He picked Crash up to his feet...

...AND THREW HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"CRASH IS GONE! MATT HAS WON! NO WAIT!" Church stated.

Crash held onto the top ropes and was dangling over the floor for his life unbeknownst to Matt who thought he had won. Slowly, Crash pulled his body back up to the ropes, and his body flipped over the ropes and back into the ring! Matt turned around to see Crash back in and ran at him, but Crash Drop Toe Holds him into the middle of the ropes! Matt stumbled back up to his feet and turned around...AND INTO A LEG LARIAT FROM CRASH! With Matt laid out, Crash crawled towards the apron, and slowly began to climb to the top of the corner. He stood up on top...flipped off...

...AND HITS THE CRASH LANDING!

"WE HAVE HAD A CRASH LANDING! AND MATT WAS THE VICTIM!" Church shouted.

"STICK A FORK IN MATT, HE'S DONE FOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash laid across the mat, tired as hell before slowly pushing himself off the mat. He picked up Matt, readied himself with him...

...AND THREW MATT OVER THE ROPES!

...BUT MATT HELD ONTO THE APRON!

"MATT WILL NOT DIE! MATT REFUSES TO QUIT!" Church stated.

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO ELIMINATE THIS GUY?!" Sarge questioned.

Matt placed himself on the apron before sliding back in. Crash saw Matt as he got on his knees and Dropkicked him in the face! Cash laid down a multitude of punches on the Digidestined before backing up and waiting for Matt to get up. Once he did, Crash ran at him...

...MATT FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Crash fell onto the mat before stumbling up holding his throat, and Matt grabs his head...AND THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPES...

...but AGAIN Crash hangs onto the top ropes! This time, Matt saw as Crash dangled before going to flip himself back into the ring! Matt walked towards him and grabbed the legs as Crash was upside down! Crash suddenly wrapped the legs around Matt's head...

...AND PULLS HIM OVER THE ROPES WITH THEM! Matt hangs onto the top rope and dangled over the floor alongside Crash!

"Oh crap! Now BOTH of them are dangling for dear life!" Church stated.

"Someone's going to get kicked off here!" Sarge stated.

The two kicked at each other from the position, trying to kick each other down to the floor! This last several moments until both of them got themselves on the apron! They stood on their and began trading blows there, the crowd at a feverish pitch!"

"Both men have gone over the top rope! Both men are on the apron! First person to hit the floor loses! This is insane!" Church stated.

The two continued to trade hard blows in the ring for several more moments in the ring, until Crash kicked Matt in the gut. With Matt doubled over, Crash grabbed his head, threw his arm out before spinning around...

...

...

...

...WUMPA TWIST ON THE APRON! NO! Matt pushed Crash away across the apron in time! Crash stopped himself from crashing into the steel post before turning back around to face Matt, and was kicked in the gut! Matt grabbed Crash, lifted him up...

...

...

...

_**...ROCKER SMASH ON THE APRON! CRASH FALLS OFF AND HITS THE GROUND BELOW! THE BELL RINGS AS THE CROWD GOES INSANE!**_

**"MATT DID IT! MATT FUCKING DID IT! MATT ISHIDA IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH!" **Church shouted.

_**I've (One More Shot) Been Resurrected  
One More Shot**_  
**_And Then I'm Over And Out_**  
**_Gonna Show The Non-Believers What I'm Talkin' About_**  
**_Ooh, I've (One More Shot) Been Resurrected  
__One More Shot_**  
**_And Then I'm Under And Gone_**  
**_Gonna Show The Non-Believers They Are Nothing But Wrong_**  
**_Until The Day I Die _**

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"Here is your winner of the UCA Royal Rumble Match...MATT ISHIDA!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous as the music could be heard over their cheers. Matt slid back into the ring, laid across the mat on his stomach for a few moments before slowly pushing himself off the mat. He rose up to his knees, and it was at that moment that everything crashed upon him: he had won the Rumble! A relieved look crossed his face as he grabbed his hair, tears of jow starting to stream down his face as he shouted "YEEESSSSS!" before placing his face into the mat, relishing the victory.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I NEVER THOUGHT MATT WAS THE MYSTERY GUY! NEVER THOUGHT MATT WOULD EVEN BE HERE!" Church stated. "BUT MATT **IS **HERE, AND HE WENT THROUGH OVER ONE HOUR OF HELL TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"

"THIS IS JUST INSANE! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?! I'M THINKING I'M ABOUT TO WAKE UP FROM THIS!" Sarge exclaimed. "MATT PULLED OFF THE UNTHINKABLE! MATT SOMEHOW DID IT AGAINST ALL ODDS!"

"MATT HAS MADE HISTORY! HE HAS BECOME THE FIRST PERSON IN UCA HISTORY TO WIN THE RUMBLE FROM #2! MATT HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD!" Church shouted.

Matt pulled himself off the mat and stood on his feet, tears still streaming down his eyes as he leaned against the rope in exhaustion before climbing up the turnbuckle, throwing his arms and shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!" Crash finally came to on the outside and stood up and saw Matt on the turnbuckle celebrating his victory! Matt and Crash locked eyes with one another, and Crash gave his signature grin, giving Matt a thumbs up before walking to the back.

"Crash has NOTHING to be ashamed of!" Church stated. "He may have come up short, but he last over 55 damn minutes in this match! That's impressive!"

"Crash gave Matt a thumbs up as well, I think showing that he's okay with his victory!" Sarge stated. "Crazy damn bandicoot..."

"I wouldn't mind seeing those two go at it again one day, but this is Matt's moment now." Church said.

Matt got off the turnbuckle and leaned against the corner, still reeling from the physical toll his body went through. He slowly backed out of the corner and stood in the middle of the ring, and looked up at the Final Clash sign. With a determined gaze, Matt pointed to the Final Clash sign, a fireworks extravaganza suddenly going off above him and on the stage.

"Matt has earned himself a first-class ticket to Final Clash!" Church stated. "He will be in the main event of UCA's biggest stage challenging for the World Heavyweight Title! And it's obvious Matt will do all he can to complete his resurrection and win the big one!"

"But Mario may say otherwise! If he makes it to Final Clash - which I think he will - he will do all he can to stop Ishida!" Sarge stated. "Matt has won the Rumble, now let's see what he does with it!"

"My God, what a night it's been! Title changes, extreme moments, classic matches, shocking moments, brutality, and title retention all capped off by Matt's shocking Royal Rumble win! And ladies and gentleman, this is only the beginning of the Path to Final Clash!"

"No doubt, there will be so much happening on the Path to Final Clash that it will make even some companies jealous! I can't wait for the next episode of Monday Night Flame after what has transpired here!"

"With that said, we've reached the end for tonight! We hope you enjoyed Royal Reckoning! I'm Leonard L. Church!" Church said.

"And I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"Goodnight everybody!" Church finished.

The show ended with Matt standing victorious in the ring, pointing towards the Final Clash sign with a newfound fire in his eyes as one of the biggest displays of fireworks went off around him. The Royal Reckoning logo appeared on the lower-lefthand of the screen as the show went off the air.

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card Results**

**Matt Ishida wins UCA Royal Rumble Match**

**Super Mario def. Sonic the Hedgehog Last Man Standing Match (retains World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Chaos the Hedgehog def. Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Lightning Farron def. Tifa Lockhart and Princess Peach (retains Women's Championship)**

**Tails and Knuckles def. Luigi and Yoshi (retains World Tag Team Championship)**

**Tidus def. Toad Ladder Match (new Cruiserweight Champion)**

**Jason Krueger def. Pit (retains Intercontinental Championship)**

* * *

_A/N: IT...IS...DONE! ROYAL RECKONING IS FINISHED! After writing no doubt the longest match I have ever written in the Royal Rumble Match, this PPV has officially come to an end! And what a way it ended, with Matt winning the Royal Rumble in shocking fashion! And this begins the Path to Final Clash, and who knows what will happen during this time? Anything could happen! In any case, I have had such a great enjoyment writing this whole PPV for you all! I hope you have enjoyed it the whole way through! And maybe it could win PPV of the Year!_

_It has been an honor writing this PPV for all of you, my loyal readers! Until next time, make sure to leave a review, and anticipate the next Monday Night Flame! See you all later!_


	16. Monday Night Flame Week 5 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 5_**

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers) **

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "Matt is Resurrected," "Chicago Screwjob," and "Tidus, New King of the Cruiserweights." The camera then went to ringside, where we see Church and Sarge at the announce table.

"Welcome everybody once more to UCA Monday Night Flame!" Church stated. "We are live from Mobotropilis, just 24 hours removed from the critically acclaimed PPV, Royal Reckoning! And last night, we were treated to amazing matches and complete shockers, capped off by Matt Ishida's shocking return AND Royal Rumble win!"

"That damn Digidestined entered the Rumble at just the #2 and actually WENT the whole damn distance!" Sarge stated. "He lasted over an hour and became the first person to win the UCA Rumble from #2! And that gives Matt a first-class ticket to the main event of Final Clash! I swear, I STILL can't believe it!"

"Matt will challenge for the UCA World Heavyweight Title at Final Clash, and later tonight, we will actually hear from the newly returned Digidestined, who promises to tell his story of what made him leave for so long and why he came back!" Church stated. "And THAT is something I am very much looking forward to. Can't wait to see what else the nights holds for us!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"And I WISH I could wait longer to see this..." Church said.

The crowd was absolutely DEAFENING with the boos as Mario came out, the World Title draped over his shoulder. His body was slightly wrapped up, obviously still recovering a bit from the Last Man Standing Match. Mario looked out to the crowd with a frown before smirking slightly, walking down the ramp. Mario entered the ring and climbed up a corner, raising his title high and shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" earning even louder boos from the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"YES! The show is getting started off the right way: with Super Mario gracing up with his presence! The man who is STILL the World Champion!" Sarge stated. "That's right, Mario defeated his rival Sonic last night in the Last Man Standing, and proved that he is indeed the Greatest Champion Ever!"

"Um, Sarge, you are leaving out ONE crucial detail..." Church stated. "BOWSER SAVED MARIO'S ASS! Yeah, for some inexplicable reason, Bowser came in and attacked Sonic, leaving him easy pickings for Mario! Hell, if it wasn't for Bowser, we'd have a new World Heavyweight Champion right now!"

"Details, details, dirty Blue, like they matter." Sarge waved off. "All that matters is that Mario is still World Champ, and the Reds won! SO SUCK IT BLUE!"

Mario grabbed himself a mic and stood in the middle of the ring, soaking in all the hatred as the crowd chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" before speaking.

"Well...well...well..." Mario began, drawing out each "Well" in a slow manner. "Look where we are now people...look where we are now. For the weeks leading up to Royal Reckoning, all I heard from the fans and wrestlers in the back was that 'Time was running out.' That my time as World Heavyweight Champion was finally going to end after a year on top. After all, everything seemed set up for me to finally lose in the end. I was facing my long-time rival Sonic, who had returned and was seeking vengeance! It was Last Man Standing, a match perfectly suited for Sonic's anger and desire to put me down, and the Mushroom Kingdom was banned from ringside, banned from interfering! Everyone and their grandmothers thought that me, Super Mario, was going to fall to Sonic, and that he would become the new World Heavyweight Champion! Every...single...damn...one of you believed that, believed that it was the freakin' truth! Well if that is the case...then where is Sonic? Where is the grand victory celebration? Where is he stating that time finally came up with me, and showed off his new World Title? Where is all of this that you all thought would happen? Oh, I know where it is...IT'S NOWHERE IN DAMN SIGHT! WHY?! BECAUSE I WON! I AM STILL WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" The crowd booed viciously as Mario glared at all of them. "Oh, I would expect all of you damn furries to hate such a result, but in all honesty, when have ANY of you ever mattered in this pitfall of a city?!" The crowd booed even louder at the comment for cheap heat. "You can hate me all you want, you can hate the result, but the fact is YOU...WERE ALL...WRONG! Just like you've been wrong for the past damn year here in UCA! I have heard you all constantly proclaim time and again that I would lose this World Title, with Sonic being the latest guy you thought I would lose to! You thought everything was set up for my failure, but the stupid blue rodent couldn't get the job done! Despite his words, his proclamations, and all the support, I was the one who won and retained the World Title! And quite frankly, the result should've been obvious to you all! It was destined to happen from the beginning! And now I have reached day 365 of the longest UCA World Heavyweight Title reign in history! A full calendar year! That is something almost IMPOSSIBLE in today's wrestling world, but it is an achievement that only Super Mario could ever achieve! Now normally, this would call for a celebration...but quite frankly, NONE of you Sonic fanatics here even DESERVE to witness such a grand celebration! After all, you're all just piss poor dumb animals!" The crowd was in a near-state of riot as the hatred was at a fever pitch. "Besides, I don't need to celebrate! All I need is the fact that the World Title is over my shoulder, and that I proved all of you dumb fans wrong once more! That is good enough for me! And now...now I am moving on from Sonic! I won! He lost! I'm World Champ, he's a dumb failure of a rodent! Let him deal with the fact that I am better than him, and that I am the Greatest Champion Ever!"

The crowd was chanting "You're Full of Bullshit!" at Mario as he continued. "And now...now I move on...to greener pastures...to bigger events...to a grand stage...Final Clash. UCA's Granddaddy of Them All. It's only two months away, more or less, and we now have one-half of the main-event...Matt Ishida." The crowd absolutely roared at the name mention, chanting "Matt! Matt! Matt!" "The Digidestined of Friendship...he shocked the world last night by returning to Fiction Wrestling here in UCA. And then he went on to win the Royal Rumble Match. And thus, he earned himself a World Title Match at Final Clash. Well, I got to admit, the victory was impressive, shocking, and amazing all in one. Matt has got himself a chance to dance on the main match of the big stage...but in the end, his so-called 'resurrection' will all be for naught, and he will have won the Rumble for nothing! Why? Because when I go to Final Clash as champion - not IF, but WHEN - I will dash his hopes and dreams into the ground! I will crush this damn resurrection, and make him wish he had never return to this business! I was able to beat last year's Royal Rumble Winner, Shadow, at Final Clash, and I can damn sure do it again this year! Matt, if you are listening, know that at Final Clash...you will just become another name that has fallen to what is no doubt...THE GREATEST WORLD TITLE REIGN IN HISTORY!"

"But that...that isn't until Final Clash. Right now, it's time to focus on more current things. For in three weeks time, UCA will hold its final PPV before Final Clash, called Last Stand. And it's kind of an appropriate name as it truly is the last stand for many people before Final Clash, the last stand for superstars to make a true impact in UCA in hopes of getting on the grand card. And on this PPV, I will defend, and RETAIN, my World Heavyweight Title one final time before heading to the Final Clash main event. Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering...who will face me for MY title. Well, that...is up to me. For you see, Force told me that if I was able to retain my World Title against Sonic under the conditions he set, then I would have the right to name my next challenger! And I believe it is obvious at this point that I have done just that! So whether you all like it or not, I will get to decide who I face at Last Stand! And I have already decided my challenger! So ladies and gentlemen, those in attendance, and those at home, the one I will face at Last Stand...with my World Title on the line...is..."

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold) **

The crowd exploded into THUNDEROUS boos as Mario snapped his head to the stage, and Bowser came out onto the stage, a serious look on his face as he walked down to the ring.

"Oh boy! Bowser is here, people!" Church stated. "The who eliminated ELEVEN guys in the Rumble has just showed up, and this crowd is just absolutely MERCILESS on the Koopa King! They know that Bowser is the reason Sonic isn't World Champ at this point!"

"Well they should just get over it, but now I'm worried about Mario right now!" Sarge said. "Bowser may have saved Mario, which I am grateful for, but even I know that Bowser has no love for Mario! Which may end badly for Mario..."

"Couple that hatred with the fact that Bowser lost the Royal Rumble, and Bowser is DEFINITELY not happy here." Church stated. "For whatever reason Bowser is out here, I think Mario is going to get a good ol' fashion ass-kicking!"

Mario was apprehensive as Bowser entered the ring, grabbing a mic as he did. He stared off with Mario for a few seconds, the red plumber looking ready to fight for his life as Bowser slowly brought the mic to his lips, his serious expression never changing.

"So, Super Mario...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Do I have my World Title Match?" _Bowser smirked.

Mario suddenly dropped his apprehensive stance and smirked back at Bowser. "Bowser, my old rival...you GOT your World Title Match at Last Stand!"

BOWSER AND MARIO ACTUALLY SHAKE HANDS! The crowd is in absolute shock as the two age-old rivals continue to shake hands with satisfied smirks on their face.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Church exclaimed. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Force came out onto the stage in a heartbeat, a disbelieving look on his face and a mic in hand as he stared at Bowser and Mario in the ring.

"Hey, what is Force doing out here?" Sarge questioned.

"TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS CRAP LIKE THE REST OF US!" Church stated.

"What...what in the freakin' hell is this shit?!" Force asked. "What am I seeing?! Because quite frankly, this scene shouldn't even be possible! You two shaking hands?! You two HATE each other! You've two been through so many battles over the Mushroom Kingdom that it never means any sort of peace between you two! And on top of that, Mario, you give Bowser A FREAKIN' WORLD TITLE MATCH?! What is the goddamn meaning of this?! I demand an answer RIGHT NOW!"

Bowser looked at Force with a smirk and spoke. "Well, I'll be glad to tell Force, since I don't have a reason not to now that I have what I want. See Force, I have been with UCA for a bit over three years now. I have dominated, I have won titles, I have impressed, I even had an undefeated streak for over a year! But despite all of that...I have NEVER had a single World Title Match in this company! Not one! Not even a multi-man World Title shot! And quite frankly, that's just bullshit in my opinion! I am the most dominating monster in this company today, I DESERVE a World Title Match more than anyone else! That was why I was so damn determined to win the Royal Rumble to get that World Title shot...but then talk of the Big Man Curse sprang up. The curse that despite a size advantage, big men always fail to win the Royal Rumble. I was determined to break the curse, but the doubt was in my mind that I would fall regardless to it. I was feeling so frustrated with everything...when Mario payed me a visit. Now I was prepared to tear his head off...when he gave me a proposition. See, he said that he was fully confident that he would beat Sonic in Last Man Standing, but asked that if at any point in the match, it looked like he was about to lose...I come in and take down Sonic for him, making sure that he would walk out champion! And in return, he would name me the next challenger for his World Title! Even with my hatred for Mario, it was an offer I COULDN'T refuse! So when I took down Sonic, I was set! If I won the Royal Rumble, I would get my World Title shot at Final Clash! If I didn't, then I get my World Title shot at Last Stand! Now I don't like Mario now or anything, it's nothing like that...it's just business, Force. A business decision you forced me to make by not giving me my title shot."

"Since Bowser was not of the Mushroom Kingdom, and still isn't..." Mario began, a smirk on his face. "He could interfere if he wanted in the Last Man Standing match. And he did. And since I am standing here as the World Champion, he gets his well-deserved World Title match. A match I will win of course, that I am sure of, but a match he gets nonetheless. Guess what Force? I found a loophole in your little stipulations, and took full advantage of them! I guess you must be pretty pissed? But guess what?! A champion does whatever it takes to win! A champion does whatever it takes to keep the title around his waist! If you don't do that, then you aren't any champion at all! And I am the smartest champion in history! Only I could have thought of such a thing! And that is one of the things that makes me the Greatest Champion Ever! I outsmarted you Force, all of these fans, and Sonic! I outsmarted ALL OF YOU! And there was NOTHING you could do about it! So if you haven't gotten used to me as champion by this point, GET USED TO IT NOW! Because this is my show, and it will be for a long time!"

"Are...you...KIDDING ME?!" Church exclaimed. "THE WHOLE THING WAS A FUCKING CONSPIRACY?! IT WAS MARIO EXPLOITING A LOOPHOLE WITH AN OFFER TO BOWSER?! THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT I SAY!"

"HAH! Such great smarts on Mario's part! He found a way to outsmart all the fans and even Force, which isn't an easy thing to do!" Sarge laughed. "This is just another why Mario is...Hey, what's wrong with Force?"

Force the Fox was shown on the stage, practically shaking with rage as he clenched the mic tightly in his hand. Slowly, almost menacingly, he raised the mic to his lips.

"That...that...THAT IS FUCKING IT!" Force yelled out in rage. "I HAVE HAD IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT MARIO! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE CRAP YOU HAVE BEEN PULLING FOR A YEAR NOW! You want to know why I haven't been so hard on you despite what you have pulled?! It's because I want to be a fair authority figure here in UCA! I don't want to be one of those evil heel GMs who try to screw over faces constantly like GB and Jon Arbunckle, but I also don't want to be seen as a guy who favors faces constantly and gives them the shots, like Zack Watkins is somewhat seen as! I wanted to be fair, unbiased, and a guy who did what was best! It was that thinking that got me the GM of the Year Award! That's why I have anything done anything so bad to you because I realize that screwjobs and cheating are destined to happen in wrestling! But this...THIS crosses the damn line Mario! I put those stipulations to get you to for once in your title reign fight like a man, like a true champion and prove your worth! Instead, you find a loophole, and use it to weasel your way out with the World Title! Well that just broke the damn camel's back with me, Mario! Because as far as I'm concerned, you should be PUNISHED for this sort of bullshit! And you are about to be! Mario, you DO get to name your next challenger, I won't go back on my word like that, but Mario guess what? You will be defending the World Heavyweight Title against Bowser, not at Last Stand...

...BUT TONIGHT!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted.

The crowd exploded in shock as Bowser grew a joyous grin as Mario's eyes went wide before screaming in rage. "NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M JUST COMING OFF A BRUTAL LAST MAN STANDING MATCH! I'M STILL HURT! I AM IN NO CONDITION TO COMPETE TONIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I can, and I am Mario! The doctors didn't tell me you couldn't compete tonight, so that's the green light for you defending that World Title tonight against Bowser!" Force stated angrily. "And it only gets WORSE Mario! Because if you SOMEHOW get past Bowser, you'll still have something to look forward to! For at Last Stand, the World Heavyweight Title will be defended...

...INSIDE THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER!"

"OH MY GOD!" Church shouted.

The crowd was thunderous with cheers as Mario was absolutely livid. "NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I AM THE UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! THE STAR AND FACE OF UCA! THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T!"

"Cry me a river, Mario." Force stated cruelly. "You dug your own grave with this bunch of crap, now you gotta lie in it. I hope you didn't have any plans for the main event of Final Clash, because I think you won't be able to make it there. I suggest you take all the time you can to actually prepare for later tonight, if you want to have even a REMOTE chance of walking out World Champion! Though a lot of good that will do you!"

**("Boom" by P.O.D.) **

The crowd cheered loudly as Force went backstage in an angry huff, leaving Mario to rage against the ropes, protesting against the matches Force just made. Bowser suddenly walked up to behind Mario, a devious smirk on his face. Mario felt Bowser behind and turned around to face the evil smirk of Bowser. Mario suddenly gained a look of fear before rolling out of the ring and quickly backed up the ramp in great apprehension, Bowser continued to smirk at the retreating Mario, now chuckling at this turn of events.

"Oh man, Mario may have been able to weasel his way out last night, but his plans have now landed him in the worst form of trouble I've seen in a long while!" Church stated. "He's got to defend the World Title against Bowser tonight not 24 hours after a Last Man Standing Match! And if that wasn't bad enough, the World Title will be defended inside the Elimination Chamber in three weeks!"

"This is so not right! This is a complete travesty!" Sarge stated. "Our great Super Mario doesn't deserve this sort of treatment! It's truly wrong on so many levels! Not even I am sure if Mario can survive this!"

"Mario brought this all on himself, he has no one to blame but himself!" Church said. "Many people thought Mario would make it to Final Clash as World Champion, but the identity of the man walking into that event with the title is in jeopardy more than ever! Who knows what else is going to happen tonight?!"

* * *

The camera went to the Titantron, which showed Jason walking down the backstage hallways, a HUGE frown on his face. He had the IC Title draped over his shoulder as he kept walking until Caboose suddenly showed up in front of him. Jason shot a dirty look at Caboose, who stared a bit dumbly at the champ.

"Oh hey Jason..." Caboose said. "Yeah, I bet you are wondering why I am here...well I was told by those big guys over there...that um, I had to come here and ask you some question. Yeah, and I told that you were kind of scary lately, and I didn't want to deal with the scary Jason...and then they kicked me over here and told me to do my job, so...yeah..."

"Ask me what you must ask, before I tear your head off." Jason growled.

"Well okay then!" Caboose stated. "So um...you were able to retain that title of yours...and then you broke Pit's neck - please don't break mine - and you last a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long.." Caboose was interrupted with a death glare from Jason. "Yeah, well, you lasted a long time in the Rumble. But then...you kind of hurt Hope. And you got him out of the Rumble. Soooooo...why'd you do it?"

"You want to know why I took little Hope out of the Rumble after I was eliminated?" Jason queried. "Simple. Last night, I was on a freakin' roll! I had successfully retained my Intercontinental Title against that hypocritical angel, Pit, and for good measure broke his neck! And quite frankly, he DESERVED it! That was a great way to start my night off, bar none! After all, breaking necks is such a pleasure! And then it was on to the Rumble! A match I had to start from #1, drained a bit from my earlier match, making it almost impossible for me to win! But I wasn't worried, because I felt that I could do it regardless! I felt I could win from the #1 entry after an earlier match, and win the Rumble in even grander style than Red did, even with the surprise return of Matt! And it became apparent that I had to win for the Rookie Revolution when Cage got eliminated first, and Starforce got screwed over by that damn bird! It was up to me secure Rookie Revolution dominance last night by going the distance! By winning the Rumble for us! But guess what...I FAILED! WE FAILED! My ascension to greatness...the key to assuring the Revolution dominating UCA...DESTROYED! And there is ONE person to blame for my failure...the person responsible for the Revolution to fail in the end in the match...a hedgehog named Hope. That little damn hedgehog thought it was cool to kick my head off and take me out of my Rumble! Little Hope thought it was just okay to make my forty-eights minute in the Rumble mean absolutely nothing! He made everything I had fought for in that match...mean absolutely...nothing...Well...that wasn't right at all was it? So Hope had to pay, didn't he? The little heroic hedgehog had to suffer for causing my destiny to be delayed! So I had him pay in the best way possible...costing him the Royal Rumble Match! Just like he did me! I cost him the Final Clash main event because quite frankly, he deserved it! Maybe THAT will teach him to take away what is rightfully mine! And now tonight...I got his friend from his D-Hedgeration X days, Shadow, in a match. And considering that Shadow got his ass kicked soundly by the false God, Chaos, heh I think it will be easy taking this emohog out of the game. Hope, if you are predictable as I think you are, then you will OBVIOUSLY try and do something to get me back. If you ARE thinking about it, then watch what I do to your little friend, Hope. Watch...and soon know the consequences of trying to cross me again."

Jason left Caboose where he was, a frown on the IC Champ's face the whole time.

* * *

"Oh man, Jason is very much pissed!" Church stated. "Pissed that he didn't win the Rumble! And he took it out on Hope last night!"

"Well Hope shouldn't have eliminated Jason in the first place!" Sarge stated. "He brought it on himself for what he did to Jason and the Reds!"

"Well, I think Jason's just being a sore loser. I mean, he lasted forty-eight minutes after competing in a match earlier, that's impressive stuff." Church stated. "But regardless, tonight Jason faces off with Shadow, and who knows what will happen in that match?"

"I'll tell you what happens in that match: ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION OF SHADOW!" Sarge shouted. "And nothing can be done about it."

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd exploded into very loud cheers as Crash came out onto the stage like a house of fire, spinning into a full twister before jumping into the air and landing on his feet to a blast of orange pyro around him. Crash then ran down the ramp like crazy before sliding into the ring and climbing up a corner, bobbing his head to the beat of the music with his signature grin on his face.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening, and it is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"As decreed earlier tonight by Force, the UCA World Title will be defended at Last Stand in the Elimination Chamber!" Church stated. "And Force has decided that the participants will be decided in the upcoming weeks in qualifying matches! And Crash here is coming off one HELL of a performance in the Royal Rumble! He lasted over fifty-five minutes in that match, and came in second place there! And now he is looking to get inside the Elimination Chamber in three weeks!"

"I will admit, this stupid bandicoot has actually impressed me recently. Hard not to be with what Crash did there." Sarge stated. "But in the end, it won't even matter tonight! Because this bandicoot won't make it to the Elimination Chamber! If he did, it wouldn't be good for ANYONE!"

"What is wrong with you, Sarge?! Crash being in the Elimination Chamber would be great!" Church stated. "Not only would he thrive in it, he would have a great chance at finally winning the World Title he's been after in UCA, but he's got to win this match first to get there!"

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd booed as Luigi came out, a very big frown on his face. Ignoring the fans booing him, he stared down Crash in the ring before making his way down the ramp. Luigi got on the apron and entered the ring, glaring at Crash for a moment before climbing up the corner and giving out the peace sign with his hands.

"And his opponent, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 225 lbs. Luigi!"

"Luigi is not a happy camper right now. Last night, he and Yoshi failed to capture the Tag Team Titles from from Tails and Knuckles, adding to what was a horrible night for the Mushroom Kingdom." Church stated. "Luigi looks to bounce back from that with a victory here to put him in the Elimination Chamber."

"If Mario makes it to the chamber, Luigi would be a great addition for the match!" Sarge stated. "After all, Mario would get to have his brother helping him retain the World Title in what in such an unfair match! So awesome that would be!"

"Well, we'll see if that happens because not only does Luigi need to win this match, Mario actually has to make it to Last Stand as champion!" Church stated.

Luigi and Crash stood in respective corners as the ref checked on them and then rang the bell. The two slowly circled each other for a moment before going for a lock-up. Luigi got behind Crash and executed a Waistlock Takedown on the bandicoot. Luigi quickly transitioned into a Front Facelock and wrenched on the head, but Crash stood in tow with Luigi, and pushed the plumbed into the ropes. Luigi bounced off them and back to Crash for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it. Luigi bounced off the ropes once more, and Crash caught him with a Hip Toss. Luigi got back up, but was taken down with a Dropkick from Crash. Crash picked up Luigi and whipped him into the corner. Crash ran at Luigi and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash in the corner. Luigi stumbled out of the corner as Crash bounced off the ropes and back to Luigi, nailing a Spinning Wheel Kick. Crash got up and posed for the crowd who cheered loudly before picking up Luigi, who broke free and nailed a hard right to the jaw of Crash.

"Crash was gaining some momentum, but Luigi cuts him off with a hard right to the jaw!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and hopefully, Crash lost some teeth! Would fit with that insanity with his!" Sarge said.

Luigi kicked the stunned Crash in the gut and followed up with a Snap Suplex to the bandicoot. Luigi then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop to the downed Crash. Luigi picked up Crash and quickly landed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on him, followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Luigi picked up Crash and landed a few fists to the face, backing him into a corner. Luigi rammed his shoulder into Crash's gut about three times before grabbing Crash and whipping him into the adjacent corner. Luigi ran full force at Crash, but the bandicoot moved out of the way causing Luigi to crash into the corner chest-first. Luigi backed out of the corner, and Crash took the opportunity to grab Luigi's head and nail a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Crash with the cover! 1...2...Kick out!

"Crash manages to take back control here!" Church stated.

"And why is he in control? Crash being in control is good for NOBODY!" Sarge said.

Crash picked up Luigi and kicked him in the gut, doubling him over before. Crash bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to the side of Luigi's head. Crash then climbed a nearby turnbuckle and stood on the top. Luigi slowly stood to his feet, and Crash dived off the top! Diving Crossbody on Luigi...

...Luigi rolls through the Crossbody and has Crash pinned!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Crash leaped up and caught Luigi with a Frankensteiner! Luigi rolled across the mat and stood up against a corner, and Crash ran at Luigi and leaped at him, trying for a Monkey Flip, but Luigi pushed Crash off of him! The bandicoot landed on his feet and ran at Luigi, but Luigi ducked a clothesline, and quickly nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex on the bandicoot!

"Oh man, Luigi stopped Crash's momentum by dropping him on his head! Not going to do any favors for Crash!" Church stated.

"Of course not! And now Luigi has put himself on the glorious Red path to victory!" Sarge said.

Luigi went to Crash and began hammering elbows to the back of the head of the bandicoot before picking him up and landing a Scoop Slam on him. Luigi then stomped on Crash's gut, causing him to sit up. Luigi then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to Crash's face. Luigi then grabbed Crash's head and locked in a Headlock once more! Crashed writhed in pain as Luigi tightened the hold on him, but Crash slowly stood up to his feet with Luigi in tow. Crash grabbed Luigi and went for a Back Suplex, but Luigi landed behind Crash. Crash turned around, and was grabbed by Luigi...

...and nailed with an Exploder Suplex!

"Exploder Suplex on Crash out of nowhere!" Church stated. "Luigi doing his damn best to keep Crash grounded!"

"Which is great, because Crash flying is dangerous for everyone, INCLUDING ME!" Sarge exclaimed.

Luigi crawls over to Crash for the cover!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

Crash rolled over to a corner and sat against it, and Luigi wasted no time in stomping the hell out of Crash. After six stomps, he then pressed his foot against Crash's jaw with all his might, pushing Crash's head back a bit too much. After a few seconds, Luigi let go and bounced off the ropes, nailing a Running Facewash. Luigi picked Crash up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. He went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Crash caught him with a kick to the chest, forcing him to a standing position. Crash bounced off the ropes and back to Luigi, but Luigi caught him with a Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam! Luigi then got on the apron, and leaped onto the apron...

...NEGATIVE ZONE ON CRASH!

"The Negative Zone connects on Crash! Could this be it?" Church questioned.

Luigi makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"Gah, no it's not, and such a damn shame that is!" Sarge said.

Luigi picked up Crash and nailed an Elbow to the side of Crash's head, backing him up into a corner. Luigi grabbed Crash and whipped him into the adjacent corner. Luigi ran at Crash, but the bandicoot caught him with a foot to the jaw. With Luigi stunned, Crash turned around, and quickly climbed the turnbuckle...

...Luigi pushes his legs out from under him! Crash falls down onto the top turnbuckle and ends up in the Tree of Woe position! With Crash trapped, Luigi began to kick the abdomen of Crash as he hung upside down viciously, followed by several Shoulder Rams to the gut of Crash! After three of them, Luigi backed up until he was in the center of the ring, and ran full speed at Crash...

...CRASH PULLS HIS BODY UP IN A SITTING POSITION ON THE TURNBCUKLE! Luigi goes through the turnbuckles and shoulder-first into the steel post!

"Ouch! Crash avoids disaster and Luigi's shoulder MEETS disaster!" Church stated.

"Damn, how the hell did that bandicoot do that?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd cheered loudly as Crash regained himself as he sat on the top turnbuckle before slowly standing up on it. As he did this, Luigi slowly got out of the turnbuckles and backed out of the corner. Once standing with back turned, Crash checked to see Luigi a bit away stunned, and then backflipped off the top, twisting in mid-air...

...CRASH AND BURN ON LUIGI!

"The bandicoot Crash and Burns on the plumber! Luigi is nearly out of it!" Church stated.

Crash hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT!

"Yes, Luigi stays alive! Thanks God for keeping Crash away from the Elimination Chamber!" Sarge said.

Crash slowly stood up and waited as Luigi stood up, and then dropped him with a clothesline! Luigi got back up, and was hit with another clothesline! Luigi got back up once more and was hit with a Dropkick to the chest! Luigi rolled over to a nearby corner and sat against it, but Crash ran over to where he is, and quickly nailed a Hardyac Arrest Dropkick on the plumber! Crash pulled Luigi out of the corner and after setting him up, he climbed the corner with his back turned to Luigi. He dived off...

...AND HITS A DIVING MOONSAULT!

"Crash flies high, and gets it all with that Moonsault! The end may be near for Luigi!" Church said.

"No! Luigi, do something! Hit some damn move or something!" Sarge said.

Crash stood up holding his stomach and looked at the writhing Luigi, and signaled for the end. He waited as Luigi slowly got up to his feet, and then kicked him in the gut. He grabbed him in a Front Facelock, spun around...

...Luigi spun out of the Wumpa Twist! Crash turned to face him, and Luigi grabbed and hooked him up...

...GREEN LIGHTNING CONNECTS! The cover!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT!

"Green Lightning out of nowhere, and it STILL couldn't get the job done!" Church stated.

"Just die, you stupid bandicoot, JUST DIE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Luigi frowned at the kickout before picking up Crash and dragging him to a corner. He placed Crash on the top turnbuckle, and tried to climb up there to meet him, but Crash suddenly shot out with punches to the face. Crash kicked Luigi away and stood tall on the top. Crash dived off...

...Luigi moved out of the way! Crash landed on his feet, and then ran at Luigi, but Luigi Drop Toe Holds him! Crash lands throat-first on the second ropes, and stumbles up to his feet. Luigi grabs Crash's head from behind, and hits an Inverted Suplex on him! Crash holds his abdomen as he gets to his knees, and Luigi grabs him by the waist from behind...

...GERMAN SUPLEX ON CRASH BRIDGED INTO A PIN!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT!

"AGAIN, Crash kicks out! He wants that spot in the Chamber BAD!" Church said.

"Yeah? WELL HE AIN'T GETTING IT!" Sarge stated.

Luigi got up and decided that the end was now. He waited as Crash slowly got back to his feet, kicked him in the gut. Luigi hooked him up and lifted him up for the Luigi Screwdriver, but Crash suddenly swung his legs widly while upside down, and managed to land behind Luigi. He pushed the plumber into the ropes, and Luigi went for a clothesline as he bounced off them, but Crash ducked. Luigi turned around and was nailed with an Enziguri! Luigi was dazed on his feet, and Crash hooked him up...

...AFTERSHOCK TO LUIGI!

"And there goes the Aftershock!" Church said. "Crash gaining some momentum now!"

"Oh hell no! Luigi will take him down in the end! He sure will!" Sarge said.

Crash and Luigi were laid out on the mat, trying to recover. Slowly but surely, Luigi and Crash got up to their feet, with Crash getting up near a corner. Luigi saw Crash, and ran and leaped at him for a Corner Splash, but Crash moved out of the way! Luigi crashes into the corner and backs out of in a daze, and Crash hits him with a Backstabber from behind! Crash feels it as Luigi arches his back in pain before getting to his knees. Crash grabs his head and picks him up...

...AND HITS THE WUMPA TWIST!

"WUMPA TWIST CONNECTS! THE END MAY BE NEAR!" Church stated.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash points to the turnbuckle to a great crowd reaction before getting on the apron and climbing up to the top. Once there, he stood tall on it...flipped off...

...AND HITS THE CRASH LANDING ON LUIGI!

"CRASH LANDING CONNECTS!" Church said.

"AH DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

Crash covers Luigi!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And Crash is going to Last Stand, people!" Church said.

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd was roaring with cheers as Crash stood up and began bouncing up and down with joy, knowing that he now had a shot at the World Title. Crash shouted "WOAH!" as he had signature crazy grin on his face, getting on the ropes and raising his arms in sheer triumph. Crash got off the ropes and the ref raised his arm in victory as Crash soaked it in.

"Crash has just beaten Luigi, and as such, goes on to the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand!" Church stated. "Crash has now got a chance to main event Final Clash!"

"Dammit it all to hell! Not only does Luigi fail to get into the chamber to help his brother, but this stupid bandicoot gets the spot!" Sarge stated. "What did I do deserve this?!"

"Sarge, suck it up. Crash won, so get over it." Church said.

Crash got up on the turnbuckle, and posed for the fans in attendance who received him very positively. He looked at the Final Clash sign and gave his grin before motioning that the World Title was coming to him, and then pointed to the Final Clash sign in a very confident manner.

"Crash makes it clear, people! He wants the World Title and the Final Clash main event!" Church stated. "A fifteen-year career in UCA could finally culminate at Last Stand inside the Chamber! I wouldn't mind seeing Matt vs Crash after their Final Two encounter last night."

"Crash ain't going to win! He's failed in every UCA World Title shot he's had before, and he'll fail this time as well! I just know it!" Sarge said.

"Well we'll find out at Last Stand, becuase it may take only three decisive seconds for Crash to finally win it at all Last Stand." Church said.

* * *

The screen goes to some empty hallway backstage on the Titantron. No one was seen, and the crowd was confused as all remain silent for a few seconds until...

"I'm back, people..."

The camera turned to the right to show Blue leaning against the wall, head held down with his hair shadowing his eyes, the crowd booing him straight to hell.

"That's right everybody...I'm back. The Original MF'in Oak is here again in UCA after a few months away. And I made my return something to remember...by costing Red the Royal Rumble Match. Oh, it was spectacular! Seeing that damn bastard get so wrapped up in my music played, thinking I was actually going to come out...and then gets his ass eliminated by Jason of all people! He didn't even get past the final entrant in the Rumble thanks to me! Ah, such a sweet sight to behold! And then...I take him down and drop him on his head with a Shell Shock DDT on the stage! That...that felt SO damn good right there. It truly did. Not often did I feel such pleasure in hurting someone like I did to Red last night. Causing Red pain and agony...brought me a satisfaction few could even hope to imagine. But some idiots may ask "Why did you do it? Why did you cost Red the Rumble? Why did you cost Red the World Title at Survival Games?" Well, I think those who follow UCA probably know the reason why, but for those who just don't get it, allow me tell you why I've done all this with no damn regret whatsoever!"

Blue slowly lifted his head up, showing off his intense and angry eyes. "In UCA, I am a freakin' legend. I am future UCA Hall of Famer! I am a six-time World Champion in this damn company! I held the Intercontinental Title nine times, more times than anyone else! The first Cruiserweight Champion this company has ever had! I won the Triple Crown AND The Grand Slam! Hell, I even fucking created my own World Title, the Universe Heavyweight Championship, and actually got it LEGITIMATELY RECOGNIZED! I led the greatest stable that UCA has ever seen, the Rival Empire, and was the biggest heel this business had in 2005! I have main evented Final Clash many times, and hell, I even was a part of TWO successful Pokemon-Digimon pairings in my career! I am the biggest damn heel this company will ever have! But despite all of that, all of those goddamn accomplishments that should have people jealous, all anyone ever talks about when it comes to me...all anyone ever thinks about when my name comes up...

...is that I have NEVER beaten Red. For sixteen goddamn years, no matter what I do, no matter what I throw, no matter what I bring, I haven't been able to beat the son of a bitch decisively! Not by pinfall, not by submission, not by disqualification, not by countout, hell not even in a goddamn Pokemon Battle! That damn Red always beats me in the end for SOME FUCKING REASON! And quite frankly, it's bullshit! Because I know I am the better man! I know I am better than Red could ever hope to be, that I am the true star and face of this company! That I should be the one people think of when it comes to UCA, when it comes to Pokemon! Yet God hates me apparently, because he keeps making it so that Red keeps getting the damn better than me and has all the attention that I should have! And the fact that I have never beaten Red CONSUMES my career! Yeah, despite everything I have done, no one ever acknowledges the accomplishments! No, all they want to acknowledge is that I keep losing to Red! Hell, some people even think I'm a stupid bumbling idiot because I can't beat one person! THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT I SAY! My career - hell, even my damn life - has been overshadowed and ruined by Red! It's just...just...AARRGGGHHH! SO DAMN INFURIATING! SIXTEEN YEARS OF SOMETHING ALWAYS MAKING ME LOSE TO HIM! SIXTEEN YEARS OF HIM ALWAYS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"

Blue was practically seething great anger and rage before taking a deep breath, and taking a dark, stoic look. "And last year...I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't fucking take it anymore. So I made a vow...a damn vow that with every fiber of my being..._that I will make sure Red never gets another accolade in his career as I long as I remain winless against him._ No more Final Clash main events, no more World Titles, no more Royal Rumble wins...NO MORE ANYTHING! That "ten-time World Champion" deal he goes on about...never going to damn happen, because I will be there every step of the way, ready to screw him over and make sure he fails! Just like he has made sure I fail against him time and time again! He will feel the agony I have felt, the frustration, dealing with bullshit, he will feel it all! And it won't ever stop until I finally beat that son of a bitch once and for all! This started at Survival Games...it continued at Royal Reckoning...and it will keep on continuing as long as I breathe. Red...I hope you enjoy coming up short time and time again when it comes to the big one...because that is what will happen for the rest of your career as long as I breathe, as long as you keep beating me. Prepare to feel my wrath...prepare to feel the sting...of constant failure. Prepare to have you career die with a whimper. Trust me...this is only the beginning."

Blue then pushed the camera away with a angry scowl on his face before walking away from the area.

* * *

"Oh man...Blue has got a level of rage I have rarely seen before." Church stated. "I think he has finally snapped. And he intends of making Red pay for what he has gone through."

"Red deserves it in my view! It's all his fault!" Sarge said. "If he didn't keep beating Blue so much, this wouldn't be happening! He should have let Blue beat him one or two times!"

"Those would've been fake victories, and you know it Sarge! I don't think Blue wants that kind of victory over Red!" Church said. "Besides, after what Blue has done to Red over the years, no way in hell would Red just let Blue beat him! It's Blue's fault for not being good enough to beat his rival!"

"Well, Red's finally going to pay for making Blue look like a fool that he isn't!" Sarge stated. "Red payed for it at Survival Games and Royal Reckoning, and he will pay for it in the future!"

"This is only going to get worse before it even has a chance of getting better, people. Trust me." Church said.

**("We Are One" by 12 Stones) **

"WAIT! WHAT THE...?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd stood up in confusion and shock as the music played. Some fans didn't know who the music belong to, but others knew exactly what this music was heralding the arrival of. Moments later, someone came out. That person is...

...WOLFGANG!

"WOLFGANG!" Church stated. "THE ALPHA MALE, THE BULLY LEADER IS HERE IN UCA! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM HERE IN UCA SINCE 2001!"

"MY GOD, THE ULTIMATE BULLY HAS COME BACK! THE ULTIMATE BULLY IS HERE ONCE AGAIN!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded into loud boos at the sight of him, and Wolfgang just looked at all of them with a sneer on his face. The Bully made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, and demanded a mic from the ringside crew, which was answered almost immediately.

"I don't know how or why, but Wolfgang is back in UCA, and now he's got a mic! This is I want to hear!" Church said.

The crowd was still in a vicious booing state as Wolfgang spoke. "Hey, all you weenies! Guess what? I'M BACK! That's right, I am back in Universal Character Association after being gone for a decade! I bet your little internet dirt sheets didn't predict this, am I right? Now listen up, I left this company in 2001 because I felt UCA wasn't doing any good for me anymore! I left for full-time in WWE because quite frankly, I just wasn't feeling it for this company anymore! But I left thinking that hey, no one would ever forget what Wolfgang managed to do in UCA! But for the past ten years, I have watched this company grow, grow, and grow into the great entity it is today. I watched as it made headlines, got buyrates, and achieved high ratings! But one thing that got to me as I watched this company grow...was that it COMPLETELY FORGOT ME! Yeah, for some damn reason, this place decided to forget the Alpha Male ever existed in this place, to be rarely mention! How could it?! I'm a former UCA World Heavyweight Champion, and I won the damn 1998 Royal Rumble! Hell, I competed in the first UCA Hell in a Cell Match! I left a mark in this company, and yet you people think it's okay to forget about it because I'm a Bully, because you survived having a Bully here, and think that you didn't have to deal with me anymore! You tried to erase me from history so everything in the history of this company could be sprinkles and rainbows! To actually believe Bullies were truly gone from your life! Well I had enough, so I got myself a contract with Force, and now I am back in this damn company! I am back to once again reintroduce to you all the power and strength the Bullies have! You're going to find out that no matter what, you will never TRULY be rid of us Bullies! And right now, I'm going to start by calling out any damn weenie that is actually stupid enough to face me! Come on out and face me in a match so you can become an example I make to these idiots!"

"Wolfgang has made his thoughts clear!" Church said as a ref came down to the ring for the upcoming match. "He thinks we forgot him, and he doesn't like people forgetting about Bullies! So here he is, back to once again make his presence felt! And he starts with an open challenge!"

"Wolfgang is "The Ultimate Bully" as we called him long ago, and I don't think it's a good idea FOR ANYONE to accept this challenge!" Sarge said.

"Maybe you are right for once Sarge, but there may be someone back there that doesn't fear this Bully!" Church stated.

Time passed as Wolfgang waited patiently for anyone to answer his challenge, but no one came out. After 30 seconds passed, Wolfgang chuckled and spoke once more.

"Well, what do you know?" Wolfgang said. "No one wants to accept the Alpha Male's challenge! Can't say I'm surprised! Because they all know what will happen if they do: I will destroy their asses before putting them down with a Wolf's Kick! They are scared of me, just like they were scared over 12 years ago! They know their place when it comes to me, as should all of you! It may be a new era in UCA, but it's just a new day for me to prove my dominance in this company! And trust me, no weenie back there could ever hope to hand-"

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

The crowd exploded into cheers as Wolfgang looked at the stage in surprise, and who else but Gordon Freeman to come out to the music! Gordon Freeman stared down Wolfgang in the ring behind his glasses before making his way down the ramp.

"WOAH! Gordon Freeman!" Church exclaimed in surprise. "The guy who debuted last night during the Royal Rumble with an impressive performance! And he has surprisingly accepted Wolfgang's challenge!"

"I don't know what Gordon is thinking!" Sarge stated. "I know he is good, considering his performance last night, but fighting Wolfgang is SUICIDE!"

"Well I don't think Gordon feels that way!" Church stated. "I think he believes he can take on this Bully no problem!"

Gordon entered the ring and came face-to-face with Wolfgang who just chuckled at Gordon. "Well what do you know, people? We got ourselves one stupid weenie who decides to take on britches MUCH bigger than he can handle! So, weenie, tell me...what is your name?"

Wolfgang held the mic to Gordon's lip, but predictably to Half-Life fans, Gordon doesn't speak. He only continues to stare at Wolfgang silently, and the Bully pulls the mic back to him.

"What's the matter, Four-Eyes? Cat got your tongue?" Wolfgang smirked. "Are you...intimidated by me? Do you now realize what you are up against? Can't say I'm surprised. After all, I'm the guy who Speared Link through the roof of the Hell in a Cell in 1998! I'm the guy who dominated WWE with the Bully Court years ago! I'm the guy who put Henry Wong over on Animated on the injured reserves list FOR THREE DAMN YEARS! I'm the guy who lead the Bullies to war on Anime all over Fiction Wrestling! You decided to be a tough guy, but now you are so scared, you can't even speak! Well be very scared, man, because you are going to be put down before your career can even..."

Wolfgang was interrupted when Gordon grabs the mic and pushes it away from the Bully! Wolfgang looks surprised as Gordon continue to stare at him...

...AND GORDON SOCKS HIM IN THE JAW! The ref rings the bell!

"HOLY CRAP! Gordon just decked Wolfgang right in the mouth out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"WHAT THE HELL?! What is Gordon thinking?! Is he stupid or something?!" Sarge questioned.

"Gordon ain't going to be intimidated by Wolfgang, not after all he's been through in his life!" Church stated. "And this match is underway!"

Gordon picked up Wolfgang and began laying a flurry of rights to the face of Wolfgang. The Bully was backed up into a corner, trapped as Gordon continued to hammer away at him. Wolfgang tried to cover up to no avail, and was soon dropped into a sitting position in the corner. Gordon began to stomp Wolfgang to hell for a few moments until the ref pulled him away. Gordon went back to Wolfgang and picked him up before whipping him into the corner. Wolfgang staggered out of it and into a clothesline from Gordon. Gordon picked up Wolfgang and lifted him onto his shoulder, and hit a Powerslam on him! Gordon bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the face of Wolfgang!

"Gordon is just dominating Woflgang right now!" Church stated. "The Bully has gotten no offense in whatsoever!"

"But knowing Wolfgang, that may change very soon!" Sarge said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang once more on his shoulder, and hit a Shoulder Breaker across the knee! Gordon held onto Wolfgang, stood up, and nailed an Emerald Flowsion on the Bully! Wolfgang rolled over to a corner and slowly stood up near it. Gordon sized up Wolfgang and ran at him, but Wolfgang sidestepped him, causing Gordon to crash into corner chest-first. He backed out of it, and Wolfgang grabbed his head and hit a Rear Chancery Backbrekaer on him! Gordon held his back in pain as the Bully composed himself before glaring angrily at Gordon. Freeman got to his knees, but that when Wolfgang kicked him in the skull! Wolfgang then dropped down and began hammering Gordon with vicious rights!

"Oh man, Wolfgang's in control, and he is NOT happy how the match started off!" Church stated.

"And Gordon is going to pay for it right now!" Sarge said.

Wolfgang laid in right after right to Gordon before grabbing the throat of Gordon and began choking him! Wolfgang had a snarl and shouted "You think you're so tough?! I'll show you tough!" The ref told Wolfgang to break it, and the Bully did, standing up and stomping Gordon in the gut. He picked up and whipped him into the ropes, catching him on the way back with a Sidewalk Slam! Cover! 1...2...Gordon kicks out! Wolfgang picked up and quickly nailed a Snake Eyes on Gordon in the corner! Wolfgang then bounced off the ropes...

...and hits a VICIOUS Spear on Gordon!

"Damn! What Spear from Wolfgang!" Church exclaimed.

"Gordon is broken in two ladies and gentleman!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang covers Gordon!

1...

2...

Gordon kicks out!

Wolfgang picked up Gordon and pushed him into a corner, and once again began choking him! After some trash talk, Wolfgang let go and began ramming his shoulder into Gordon's gut about four times before pulling him out of the corner by the arm, and into a Back Body Drop! Wolfgang walked over to the downed Gordon and dropped an elbow across the heart. Wolfgang stood up and landed yet another Elbow Drop! Wolfgang repeated this motion five more times before picking Gordon and dropping him with another clothesline! Wolfgang taunted the fans who booed in response before picking up Gordon and placing him in the corner. Wolfgang sneered at Gordon before backing up a bit, and then running forward...

...GORDON CAUGHT HIM WITH A SIDE SLAM OUT OF THE CORNER!

"Gordon pulls a page out of Samoa Joe's playbook and gives himself an opening!" Church said.

"And the Bully needs to shut down that opening before it's too late!" Sarge stated.

Gordon rested in the corner for a bit as Wolfgang slowly got back up, and ran and hit a Big Boot to the Bully's face! Wolfgang stumbled to his feet and Gordon grabbed him and whipped him into a corner. Gordon ran and nailed a Corner Clothesline on him, and allowed Wolfgang to stumbled forward. Gordon bounced off the ropes and nailed a Knee Smash to the temple of Wolfgang! The Bully was dazed as Gordon picked him up in the Oklahoma Slam position. He walked around with Wolfgang in his arms...

...but Wolfgang got out his hold and quickly nailed Gordon with a Reverse STO! Wolfgang got up and began stomping on the back of Gordon mercilessly before picking him up. He nailed a few Forearms to his face before whipping him into the ropes. Wolfgang went for a Back Body Drop, but Gordon stopped in front of him and tried to set up for a Resonance Cascade! Wolfgang slipped away and tried to run at him, but Gordon sidestepped him. Wolfgang bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A ONE-HANDED SPINEBUSTER FROM GORDON!

"Gordon just planted Wolfgang onto his back!" Church said. "Gordon is rolling here!"

"Damn, Gordon is somehow taking it to the Bully!" Sarge said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang and lifted him up above his head in an impressive Military Press. Woflgang suddenly struggles and lands behind Gordon, turning the Valve character around and planting him with a DDT! Wolfgang covers!

1...

...

2...

...

GORDON KICKS OUT!

Wolfgang looked angry at the kick out before backing up away from Gordon. He stalked the Valve character as he slowly stood up, and Gordon slowly turned around...

...Wolfgang went for the Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick)...

...GORDON DUCKED IT! Wolfgang stumbled about as Gordon bounced off the ropes. Wolfgang turned around...

...AND EATS A BICYCLE KICK!

"Gordon dodges Wolfgang's Bicycle Kick and hits one of his own!" Church stated.

"My God, I can't believe Gordon may actually win!" Sarge exclaimed,

1...

...

2...

...

WOLFGANG KICKS OUT!

"No, it's not victory for Gordon! But Gordon actually managed to get a nearfall on the Bully! That's something else!" Church said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang once more and tried again for the Resonance Cascade, but Wolfgang suddenly executed a Double Leg Takedown! Wolfgang tried for a Boston Crab, but Gordon used his legs to push the Bully away! Both got up to their feet and Wolfgang once more tried for a Wolf's Kick! Gordon caught the foot much to Wolfgang's surprise, and Gordon grabbed Wolfgang by the throat, and hit a Leg-Trap Chokeslam! Gordon then picked up Wolfgang, lifted him up, and nailed a Swinging Side Slam! Gordon signaled for the end much to the delight of the fans!

"Gordon says the end is near! Could Gordon actually pull of the upset?!" Church said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang and set him up once more for the Resonance Cascade...

...WOLFGANG SUDDENLY LOW BLOWS HIM!

"OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Church said.

"THE BULLY JUST BLATANTLY LOW-BLOWED GORDON!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref instantly called the bell for the disqualification as Gordon held his lower regions in pain, but Wolfgang didn't care. Wolfgang backed up with a snarl on his face...

...AND WOLF'S KICKS GORDON!

"AND THE DAMN WOLF'S KICK TO FREEMAN!" Church stated. "GORDON MAY HAVE HAD HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"WOLFGANG ESTABLISHES HIS DOMINANCE PEOPLE!" Sarge said.

The crowd was booing viciously as Wolfgang stared down at the downed Gordon with a sneer before placing his foot on Gordon's chest and raising an arm in triumph, shouting "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS ME!"

"Wolfgang couldn't let the rookie Gordon get a true victory over him in his first match back, so he disqualified himself!" Church said. "And then he took Gordon down with a damn Wolf's Kick!"

"Gordon may have technically won, but Wolfgang is standing tall in the end, and that's all that matters to the Bully!" Sarge said.

Wolfgang kicked Gordon in the head before exiting the ring and go up the ramp. Gordon came to and saw Wolfgang as he left for the backstage area, his eyes narrowed at the retreating Bully.

"No doubt Gordon didn't like how that turned out at all. Wolfgang may need to watch his back in the future." Church said.

"Well Wolfgang doesn't care, because this Bully knows he can put down Gordon no matter what!" Sarge said.

"Well, we'll see about-Wait a minute! I'm getting word there's a fight going on backstage! Our cameras are there, we're going to see it now!" Church said.

* * *

The scree goes to the backstage area...WHERE WE SEE FALCO TACKLE DOWN STARFORCE MEGAMAN! Falco brings down hard rights to the face of Starforce as he tries to cover up as best as he can from them! Falco picks up the Megaman and shouts in his face "THIS IS FOR FOX, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Falco then threw Starforce over a nearby buffet table, and Starforce crashed to the concrete ground. Falco went to the table as Starforce stumbled to his feet, and Falco reached over the table for him... AND GETS A SILVER PLATTER TO THE SKULL FROM STARFORCE! Falco staggered away and Starforce leaped onto and dived off the table onto Falco! He began delivering hard rights to Falco's skull before lifting his head and slamming it against the concrete floor! He picked up Falco and shouted "PREPARE TO JOIN FOX IN THE HOSPITAL!" Starforce tried for the Giga Crush but Falco pushed him back-first into the concrete wall! Falco then banged Starforce's head against the wall three times, causing him to fall to his knees! Falco began to club the back of Starforce relentlessly, until Starforce tackled him and the two knocked down another buffet table! The two continued to fight until security suddenly came in and managed to seperate the two! The two were held back as much as they could be as they shouted obscenities at each other as Force came in between them, a big frown on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Force shouted, catching both of their attentions. "I...will not...TOLERATE THIS RIGHT NOW! I'm still pissed off over what occurred with Bowser and Mario earlier, so I am not in the mood for this! You two want to beat the crap out of each other? Falco, you want to take down Starforce for what he did to Fox? And Starforce, you want payback on Falco for costing you the Royal Rumble? Well, you two are going to fight each other legally, because at Last Stand, it will be Falco Lombardi vs Starforce Megaman!"

The crowd cheered as Starforce and Falco stared at Force for a moment before nodding at him.

"Good, glad you both agree. And I EXPECT this match to happen, you two." Force stated seriously. "Which means no injuring one another before the match, and NO low-blowing right as the match begins! This match will happen, and it will actually be a match! Do I make myself clear?" Falco and Starforce nodded. "Good, now get them out of here, I rather not get more angry as it is." Falco and Starforce were then carried away by security away from each other, despite a bit of their protesting as they wanted to get their hands on each other. As they left, Force heaved a big sigh.

"This has been a somewhat frustrating night so far. Hopefully, things get better as it goes on. Seriously, I don't like being angry."

* * *

"Falco and Starforce tried to beat the crap out of each other, but Force was not going to deal with it after what happened earlier." Church said. "And now we have a match made for Last Stand: Falco Lombardi vs Starforce Megaman."

"Even I admit that that will be personal as hell, but I think Falco is going to be done soon!" Sarge stated. "Starforce took out Chief and Fox, and Falco will join them soon!"

"Starforce truly is one dangerous individual, but Falco is fueled by a desire to make Starforce suffer for what he has done!" Church said. "I don't know if that will help Falco to victory, but it will damn sure cause Starforce to have the fight of his life!"

"But come on dirty Blue, what chance does Falco really have against Starforce? Falco has dug his own damn grave, no doubt about it." Sarge said.

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd went absolutely wild with cheers as Naruto Uzumaki came out, a big excited grin on his face. He played to the crowd a bit, making them cheering even louder before pumping his fist through the air and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes several times before pumping his fist through the air once more and held it high, the crowd cheering him the whole time.

"The following is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 230 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well, right now, we are about to determine the second person to go into the Elimination Chamber in three weeks!" Church stated. "And Naruto looks to take that spot home tonight, and win the World Title once and for all!"

"Well this knucklehead Naruto is going to fail just like he did last night!" Sarge proclaimed. "Ben was right, Naruto hasn't done anything of worth as of lately! He's yesterday's news!"

"Well, Naruto can put himself back on track big time with a win here!" Church stated. "The Elimination Chamber is a chance for Naruto to once again become big in UCA!"

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd let out very loud boos as smoke appeared on the stage, and once the lyrics were spoken, Scourge came out wearing his sunglasses and jacket, a big frown on his face. He glared out to the crowd before making his way down the ramp. He stopped in the middle and threw his hands up in rock signs, green fireworks going off behind him. Once done, Scourge ran to the ring and slid into it. He stood up and hanged off the ropes, throwing his hand up in a rock sign as he scowled at the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge is in one FOUL mood, and it's obvious why this is the case!" Church said. "Scourge fully believed he would win the Royal Rumble with the #30 spot in his hands, but Scourge was the second-to-last person eliminated! He was very pissed, and as a result, Speared Crash and Matt out of their boots! And this pissed off hedgehog looks to bounce back by going to the Elimination Chamber!"

"What ticks me off here is that Scourge is Mobian, but all these damn Mobians are still booing him!" Sarge stated. "How could they hate their own kind like this?! Gah, they are all just a bunch of Grifs!"

"Well, maybe Scourge is Mobian, but this crowd doesn't like Scourge or how he does things regardless!" Church stated. "But Scourge has never cared what the crowd has thought of him, and it ain't starting now!"

Scourge took off his glasses and jacket and threw them to the outside. The ref checked to see if they were ready and rang the bell. The two slowly met in the ring and looked to go for a lock-up, but Scourge instead caught Naruto with a kick. Scourge then laid a few rights to Naruto's skull and backed him up into the ropes. Scourge whipped him into the adjacent ropes and leapfrogged over him as he came back. Scourge tried for a clothesline, but Naruto held onto the ropes before bouncing off them. Scourge ran at Naruto, but Naruto caught him with a foot to the jaw. Naruto ran and hit a Running Bulldog on Scourge! Scourge stumbled up to his feet and Naruto grabbed him and hits a Snap Suplex on him followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Naruto picked up Scourge, but Scourge suddenly kicked him in the knee, buckling him. Scourge bounced off the ropes, and Naruto shot up and caught him with a Snap Powerslam! Cover! 1...2...Kick out!

"Naruto has taken the early lead here, but that Scourge can take advantage of anything at a moment's notice!" Church said.

"Exactly, which is one reason why he is the King of the World!" Sarge said.

Naruto picked up Scourge and quickly hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the hedgehog. Naruto picked up Scourge once more and whipped him into a corner, and quickly hit a Corner Clothesline. Scourge stumbled out of it as Naruto bounced off the ropes to Scourge, and Scourge caught him with a Dropkick to the knee. Naruto stumbled about, allowing Scourge to nail a Swinging Neckbreaker! Scourge covers! 1...2...Kick out! Scourge picked up Naruto and lifted him and nailed a Gutbuster across his knee! Naruto held his stomach in pain as Scourge bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton! Scourge with a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Scourge nailed a few rights to the skull of Naruto before picking him up and nailing a Half-Nelson Bulldog on him!

"As we thought, Scourge has taken control of this match! He is beating on Naruto here!" Church said.

"Of course, was there ever any doubt?" Sarge questioned.

Naruto rolled over to the ropes and Scourge hits a Baseball Slide, sending him out of the ring to the floor. Scourge slid out of the ring and picked up Naruto and slammed his across the barricade! He then whipped Naruto into the steel steps! Scourge grabbed Naruto's and smashed them across the steps three times before throwing him back into the ring. Scourge got on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle, waiting until Naruto got onto his fet. Scourge dived off for a Crossbody...

...Naruto moved out of the way! Scourge crashed onto the mat stomach-first, and Naruto caught him in an Oklahoma Roll Pin!

"Oklahoma Roll! Naruto could have him!" Church said.

1...

2...

Scourge kicks out!

"Nope! Scourge too good to be done in by an Oklahoma Roll!" Sarge stated.

Both met got to the feet and Scourge went for a clothesline, but Naruto ducked it. Naruto bounced off the ropes and hit a Flying Shoulder Block on Scourge, which was followed by a Hip Toss! Naruto whipped Scourge into a corner and ran at him, going for a Stinger Splash! Scourge moved out fo the way and Naruto ate the corner. Scourge grabbed Naruto, lifted him up, and hits a Suplex Sitout Facebuster! Scourge with the cover!

1...

2...

Naruto kicks out!

Scourge grabbed Naruto's legs and tried for the Scourgacator, but Naruto struggled and managed to push Scourge away with his legs. Scourge scrambled back to his feet, but was taken down with a Drop Toe Hold by Naruto! Naruto grabbed Scourge by the waist, dead-lifted him off his feet, and nailed a Release German Suplex on Scourge!

"Damn, some power by Naruto, lifting Scourge off his feet and dropping him on his head and neck!" Church stated.

Scourge held his head and neck and Naruto picked him up, nailing him with a Vertical Suplex on him. Naruto held onto Scourge and got back to his feet, and nailed a second Vertical Suplex on him! Naruto got back up with Scourge in tow and nailed a third Vertical Suplex on him, ala' Three Amigos! The crowd roars in approval as Naruto points to the sky and climbs the nearest corner. Once on top, Naruto dives off...

...SCOURGE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Naruto misses the Frog Splash and crashes stomach-first! Naruto stumbles to his feet and turns around...AND GETS A BIG BOOT TO THE SKULL FROM SCOURGE!

"The tribute to Eddie Guerrero DID NOT work and Scourge boots Naruto's head off!" Church stated.

"Scourge just way too smart for the ninja idiot to keep up with!" Sarge stated.

1...

...

2...

...

Naruto kicks out!

Scourge picked up Naruto and hooked him up for the Raging Scourge, but Naruto spun out of it and tried for a clothesline. Scourge ducked it and kicked Naruto in the gut as he turned around, and plants him with a DDT! Scourge rolled away and stood near a corner, and crouched down, stalking Naruto as he chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..." The ninja slowly stood up and turned around, and Scourge ran at him...

...NARUTO CATCHES HIM WITH A SAMOAN DROP!

"Samoan Drop out of nowhere! Naruto's got him!" Church said.

Naruto hooks the leg.

1...

...

2...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"YES! Good to see another dirtbag not entering the Chamber!" Sarge stated.

Naruto picked Scourge up to his knees and sized him up. Naruto went for the Ninja Kick...

...Scourge ducked it! Scourge shot up to his feet, and nailed a Scourge-O-Matic from behind! Scourge got up as Naruto on all fours, and the hedgehog kicked Naruto in the head! Scourge dropped down and began hammering away on the skull of Naruto before picking him up. Scourge went for a Suplex, but Naruto landed behind him. Naruto grabbed his waist, and pushed him into the corner...

...NINE-TAILS DESTROYER! NO! Scourge backflips out of it and lands on his feet! Naruto gets up, and Scourge goes for the Spear...

...Naruto leapfrogs over him, and Scourge crashes into the post shoulder-first! Scourge lies between the turnbuckles in pain...AND NARUTO GRABS HIS ANKLE IN THE KYUUBI LOCK! Naruto pulls him out the turnbuckles and to the middle of the ring!

"KYUUBI LOCK! Naruto's got the ankle and is wrenching on it like mad!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no! Please don't tap Scourge! Please! It would just suck so damn much!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge cried out in pain as Naruto wrenched at the ankle, trying to get Scourge to tap out here! The crowd was begging for a tapout as Scourge shook his head frantically! After twenty seconds, Scourge raised his hand up, teasing a tap out...

...SCOURGE SUDDENLY ROLLS THROUGH! Scourge has got Naruto rolled up in a pin!

"ROLL UP! ROLL UP!" Church exclaimed. "SCOURGE'S GOING TO STEAL ONE!"

1...

...

2...

...

NARUTO KICKS OUT!

"DAMMIT! NARUTO SOMEHOW KICKS OUT! WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP WORLD IS THIS?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both men scrambled to their feet and Naruto grabbed Scourge, but the hedgehog suddenly poked Naruto in the eye! The crowd was livid as Naruto held his eye in pain, the ref admomishing Scourge for the tactic. But Scourged didn't care as he bounced off the ropes...

...AND HIT THE SPEAR ON NARUTO!

"DAMMIT! SPEAR OFF THE DAMN POKE TO THE EYE!" Church shouted.

"Naruto..." Sarge began.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge) **

"Here is your winner, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge got off of Naruto, his scowl ever present as the ref raised his hand in victory. Scourge quickly snatched it away from the ref and climbed a nearby corner, pointing to the Final Clash sign "THAT IS WHERE I AM GOING PEOPLE!" The crowd only booed ever louder as this proclamation as Scourge continued to scowl.

"Well, Scourge is going to the Elimination Chamber whether we like it or not!" Church stated. "And after his failure last night, I'd say that Scourge is very determined to win that Chamber!"

"What do you expect?" Sarge questioned. "Scourge wants that Final Clash main event badly! And Last Stand is his LAST chance to get it! So Scourge will do all he can to get it!"

"Well Scourge is definitely going to be one dangerous man inside the Chamber, that's for sure!" Church said.

Scourge got off the turnbuckle and saw Naruto slowly getting onto his feet. With his scowl ever present, he waited for Naruto to fully stand up...AND THEN SPEARS HIM ONCE MORE! The crowd is livid as Scourge stands tall over Naruto, raising his hands in rock signs before exiting the ring.

"Dammit all to hell! Scourge Speared Naruto again for no damn reason whatsoever!" Church said.

"Oh, there was a reason, dirtbag! It was to send a message to everyone else in the Chamber: he's coming for the World Title!" Sarge stated.

"Well if that's the case, everyone else who will be competing there better watch out for Scourge or else!" Church said.

* * *

The screen changed to the locker room area, where we see Mario pacing back and forth in absolute worry and fear, holding the World Title in one hand.

"Dammit, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Mario muttered to himself. "This was supposed to be my night of triumph, my night of glory as I envisioned it to be. I was supposed to go to Last Stand to defend against Bowser, and then retain against him, then go to Final Clash, and defeat that Digi-chump Matt! It was supposed to be that way! But thanks to that damn Fox...Goddammit, this is a nightmare! This can't be the end! It just can't be! My World Title reign can't end like this after what I went through with Sonic last night! IT JUST CAN'T!"

The door was heard opening and Mario snapped his head to the new occupant. "DIDN'T ANYBODY TEACH YOU HOW TO DAMN KNOCK?! I NEED TIME TO THINK!"

Luigi was shown on the screen, shock and fear in his eyes. "B-Brother...i-it's me, Luigi. No need to get so angry with me...I haven't even done anything to you..."

Mario seethed in anger before slowly calming down and sighing. "Sorry Luigi...I'm just stressed out right now. I had a perfect plan, and it was all going so well, but that stupid Fox went and screwed everything up! Now I got to defend my World Title tonight against Bowser, which I am totally unprepared for, and I am still recovering from the Last Man Standing Match! And if that wasn't bad enough, if i get past Bowser, I got a damn Elimination Chamber to get through, a Chamber YOU failed to get into! My title reign is in jeopardy here dammit! I could lose my title one day after surviving Sonic, lose it just like that after all I went through to keep this with me! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW?!"

"Brother, brother, I KNOW what is happening with you I do." Luigi tried to assure him. "I know that it's a travesty, I really do. But Mario...you've survived this before. You've had people continuously tell you your title reign here and there, especially when it seemed like you were destined to! But you managed to always walk out with the World Title regardless! You managed to keep the LONGEST REIGN with the UCA World Title alive, no matter what! You keep proving that you are the Greatest Champion Ever, despite how those damn people feel! Which is what you will do tonight and at Last Stand! Odds may be against you tonight against Bowser, and at Last Stand, but I know you will come up with something to make sure that you keep the World Title around your waist and with the Mushroom Kingdom! You wouldn't be Super Mario if you weren't!"

Mario took a moment to digest these words slowly before gaining a small smirk on his face. "Yeah...you're right Luigi. You are damn right. I've managed to survive this long against stacked odds before, and I will damn sure do it again! I'm heading to Final Clash as World Heavyweight Champion, no matter what that Fox tries to do otherwise! I will worry about Last Stand when it's assured I get there. For now, I need to think about how to deal with Bowser tonight...he won't be easy...he's a monster, and he's definitely hungry. But..." Mario chuckled darkly. "I've managed to outwit him and beat him at every turn before...I can damn sure do it again. Whatever I think of in the end...will make sure Bowser does not walk out with MY World Heavyweight Title. I guaran-damn-tee it!"

* * *

"Mario is worried about his title defense tonight, and I can't blame him!" Church said. "He's got to deal with a hungry monster in Bowser just a day after a brutal Last Man Standing Match!"

"Luckily, Luigi was there to give him THE ULTIMATE PEP TALK!" Sarge stated. "Seriously, Luigi needs to get an award for 'Best Pep-Talker EVER!' because that was just inspiring!"

"Well, Mario may need that confidence boost, because he will need anything he can get to survive Bowser." Church stated. "To be honest, I don't know who I want to win. It's like choosing between Hitler and Hades...you lose no matter what."

"Well screw you, dirty Blue! I think we win no matter who walks out champion! If Mario retains, then the Greatest World Title Reign Ever continues. IF Bowser wins, then he becomes the ultimate monster champion! It's a win-win!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, of course you would think that..." Church muttered.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen) **

The crowd exploded into loud, thunderous cheers as the music played, blue lights flashing all over the arena. Once the lyrics began to play, Matt Ishida came out to the thunderous ovation from the crowd. He looked out towards the fan for a few moments before nodding at them and shouting "I AM RESURECTED!" Matt made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing a corner and pointing to the Final Clash with great vigor.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Don't adjust your TV sets people, what you are seeing is NOT an illusion!" Church said. "It really is Matt Ishida, who made his shocking return to Fiction Wrestling last night at Royal Reckoning, entering at #2 in the Royal Rumble Match! And more shocking...he actually WON the whole thing! That's right, he went the damn distance and lasted a time of 63 minutes, 22 seconds to pull it all off! The second longest time lasted in the UCA Rumble!"

"I'm still trying to come to terms that this actually reality and not a sick dream induced by you dirty Blues!" Sarge said. "In any case, since Matt won the Rumble, he's going to the main event of Final Clash to challenge for the World Heavyweight Title! It's something else!"

"Matt has talked about being resurrected on Twitter quite a bit, and he has said that he will tell his story of why he was gone, why he came back, all that tonight!" Church stated. "And that time people...has finally come!"

Matt grabbed a mic from the ringside crew and stood in the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd as he soaked in the tremendous reaction he was getting. He went to speak, but stopped when the crowd started to chant "Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" Matt just smirked at the crowd reaction as the chant died down and Matt finally spoke.

"Thank you for the reception, people. It's good to be back." Matt stated; the crowd cheered loudly at this statement. "After being gone for God knows how long - I actually lost track of time with that one - I came back to the Fiction Wrestling scene, and I don't think I could have done it any grander fashion! I won the Royal Rumble Match here in UCA. I lasted over an hour to do so. And as such, I have earned myself a golden ticket to that..." Matt pointed to the Final Clash sign. "Final Clash, UCA's WrestleMania. I now have a main event World Title Match on that grand stage, and by God, I will win that title. For this is my resurrection, people, my revival, and I will not be stopped no matter what! But you are all asking the questions: Where have I been for so long? Why did I leave and cut myself off from all communications, even my friends? And why did I come back? Well...you're going to get the answers here and now. I am not going to lead you on, give you cryptic hints that you can't understand, or simply remain silent for whatever reason. No, I will tell you everything you want to hear right now because I need to get this off my chest, I need to tell my story so that way I can finally be able to move on with my career and life."

Matt took a deep breath, as if trying to figure out how to say it. Eventually, he spoke. "Well, it all began for me back at the X-Over PPV, Clash of the Titans. It was Tai vs Davis in a Ladder Match to determine the Undisputed Leader of Digimon, and Davis had destroyed our possessions, taken our Digivices, and injured my brother TK. I was so angry at Davis for injuring my brother, for doing such horrible things, that I became so focused on helping Tai beat that bastard. So much, that I had neglected in being the boyfriend of Sora, who was my girlfriend at the time. And when Tai lost...I just got so angry, because I blamed myself not only for Davis winning, but also for TK reaggravating the injury he had...And I took it out on Sora and Tai. I called Tai a coward and that he didn't deserve to be Undisputed Leader of Digimon. I told Sora that it was her fault that Tai lost the match. Needless to say...I said a LOT of stupid things to them." Matt took a moment to gather his thoughts. "In the end, I didn't really change much from my first days in the Digital World, what with not being able to open up to other. Even when I told Sora about how I blamed myself, I already did the damage. I had continued to push Sora away from me, to push her away from our relationship. When I look back on it now, I realize now that our relationship was doomed to fail, because I didn't spend enough time with her for some damn reason, instead always going to my band or training. God, I don't know what I was thinking there. Eventually, everything I did led to one thing...Sora falling in love with Tai, or maybe realizing the feelings she always had for him. And in the end...she left me to go be with him."

Matt dropped the mic to his side for a minute, trying to gather himself, the crowd silent as they knew they couldn't speak during this emotional time. Eventually, Matt spoke once more. "That...that fucking hurt, you know. It really...really hurt. Because despite my mistakes, I truly did love Sora, and seeing her go over to my best friend Tai, after such a long relationship...it hurt, and it broke my heart. And combined that with Davis becoming Undisputed Leader of Digimon, self-blaming myself for his victory, and TK reaggravating his injury...it was...it was just too damn much for me to handle, to take. So I took my ball...and I went home. God knows how long I even stayed there cooped up in my home, wallowing in self-blame and sorrow. I was so angry with so many people...I was angry at Davis, angry at Digivolution, angry at Tai, angry at Sora...and especially angry at myself. That's why I refused to reply to anyone, especially my friends. I just couldn't handle such a thing. My heart was hurt, my mind depressed, and I just couldn't speak to either Tai or Sora or any of the other Digidestined after what happened with all of us. I sat there, in a chair in a dark corner, just crushed by feelings of depression, frustration, and just flat-out sorrow. I didn't know...I didn't know if I would ever come out of it, because nothing I heard Sora or Tai say on the voicemails ever got me to snap out of it. I felt like I was doomed to forever feel like this, forgotten by the world, as I 'should be'..."

"...but then I got a certain call from a certain somebody. An owner that goes by the name of Force the Fox. He called me, and left a voicemail about how he wanted me to come to UCA, and told me that I could become a big name here. Needless to say, I was surprised that he even remembered me. I thought I was forgotten, but at the time, I was still too damn depressed to even consider it, so I didn't reply as usual. But Force...he persisted. And when he persisted, he didn't remain calm and collected, no he got more and more frustrated every time I didn't answer...until it came to an explosive head in one call. He exploded in anger, and hit me with a damn dose of hard truth, a dose that I SORELY needed. I was taken back by what I heard from the Fox, and by the time he finished...the wheels turned in my head. The words of his were circulating in my brain as I slowly digested them, as I thought over everything he had told me. And by the time I had gone over everything he had said, I came to a conclusion..._he was right._ He...was so...damn...right! I may have been hurt, I may have felt sorrow and pain, but the real me, the true me would never let myself be kept down by what happened, would never be some secluded, bitter guy! No, the real me would stand up on my own two feet, fight through it all, and move forward like I have always done! Force was right...I had to be a man and suck it up. Things didn't go my way, but that didn't mean I had to beat myself up over it continuously! I realized that I could no longer basically let what happened with me, Sora, and Tai dictate how I lived, how I would always feel! I could no longer allow my life to become some hollow deal filled with nothing but depression and anger over one event that went bad for me! If Tai and Sora were able to revive their careers in XCW, make new lives for themselves despite what happened to them in the past...THEN I KNEW I COULD DO THE DAMN SAME! So I called Force, accepted his offer, and signed with UC freakin' A!"

Matt had an intense, determined look on his face as he continued. "Now...I am still a bit upset over what happened with me, Tai, and Sora, I mean...who can't be upset for a good damn while about losing the girl they love to your best friend? Trust me, it hurts like a bitch. But you know what...I am done letting it dictate me. I am not going to let what happened with us consume me anymore, and let it state how I should feel about my friends! I am accepting what has happened, and moving on with my life! Tai and Sora...if you are listening to this, know that despite some lingering upset feelings, I am happy for the both of you, and I hope you two continue to lead happy and prosperous lives and careers." The crowd applauded at that heartfelt statement before Matt continued. "When I agreed to Force's offer, I created a Twitter for myself and talked about how I was going to be resurrected when I returned. And people, that talk wasn't just figurative, I truly damn meant I was going to be resurrected! Because I am leaving behind my past! I am leaving behind all my failures, all my bad times, all those dark feelings, I am leaving behind my past life, and starting anew here. I am starting with a clean slate here in UCA, and trust me, I am going to carve MANY good things on that slate. I got a new leash on life, I got a chance at redemption, I got the opportunity to create a new life for me, a life that I can be happy with and truly enjoy! Throughout this time, you will witness the resurrection of Matt Ishida..and the resurrection will be completed at Final Clash!"

"Now, I even surprised myself when I won the Royal Rumble last night, but I also knew that with my victory, there came the ultimate opportunity of fully establishing the new me! To establish my new career and life here in UCA, by winning the World Heavyweight Title on one of the biggest stages imaginable in Fiction Wrestling. And after what Davis did on Animated..." The crowd immediately booed thunderously at the reference. "Yeah, I figured you would all know about that. After what Davis did, I am even more determined to win that title, because I need to do my part in restoring honor and pride to the name of Digimon! To me, this isn't just a World Title shot, people. THIS IS A CHANCE FOR ME TO FINALLY BE RESURRECTED, IN BOTH MY CAREER AND MY LIFE! A CHANCE TO MAKE EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH WORTH IT IN THE END! TO LEAVE BEHIND ALL THE BAD THINGS, AND CREATE SOMETHING GOOD FOR ME! AND DAMMIT, I WILL WIN THAT DAMN WORLD TITLE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Now, I don't care who walks out of Last Stand and the Elimination Chamber as the champion! I don't care if I have to face Super Mario, Bowser, Crash Bandicoot, Scourge the Hedgehog, or anyone else at Final Clash! Because the result will the be the same regardless: Matt Ishida wins and becomes the new UCA World Heavyweight Champion! I am resurrected people, and I have never been more fired up, more passionate, more driven, more determined about anything in my goddamn life! So whoever walks out of that Chamber as champion, know this: there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop the result that is bound to happen! BECAUSE MATT FUCKIN' ISHIDA IS RESURRECTED, AND HE WILL NOT BE STOPPED NO MATTER WHAT YOU PUT IN FRONT OF HIM! AT FINAL CLASH, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND BECOME THE NEW UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS ON THAT!"

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

Matt threw the mic to the side as the crowd was thunderous with cheers, and he exited the ring and walked up the ramp, a determined, passionate, yet also relieved look on his face.

"Holy crap...what a promo..." Church said. "Matt Ishida laid out his feelings tonight, his story, his past, he laid it all out, and has made it damn clear that he plans on becoming the World Champion at Final Clash."

"Even I must admit, that promo was truly something else, a storm of emotions and passion..." Sarge stated. "But talking is one thing; we'll have to see if Matt can truly pull it off at the grand stage."

"Matt no doubt needed to get that all off his chest, and now that he has, he is looking towards the future...towards the grand stage, Final Clash." Church said.

Matt walked up to as far as the stage and stopped there, his back turned to the audience. Slowly, he turned around to face the crowd, and looked up to the Final Clash sign still hanging from the ceiling. Slowly, but impactfully, he pointed towards the sign with a fire in his eyes not seen in him for a long time.

"Matt is pointing to that Final Clash sign...Matt is pointing to, what it is to him, his final resurrection." Church stated. "Matt will be damned if anything stops him now."

"This is so damn intense...I can hardly breath from the intensity!" Sarge stated. "There's no what can happen as Matt makes his way to the stage!"

"This is the Path to Final Clash people. We know where Matt is going as he walks it." Church said. "Question is: where is everyone else going to head?"

* * *

_A/N: And here is the first chapter of UCA after the amazing PPV known as Royal Reckoning! I really wanted to do this chapter as it not only had me reveal why Bowser did what he did, but it also had me do Matt's return promo, which was a lot of damn fun to write, and something I wanted to do for a good while! And we have ourselves an Elimination Chamber at Last Stand, with two participants already decided, and the return of Wolfgang in UCA! And we have a special World Title Match between Mario and Bowser. Can Mario survive the monster Bowser in his current condition? We shall see._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of UCA man! I truly hope that you all did! If you have any suggestions for me concerning UCA, please let me know via PM! Make sure to leave a review as they are appreciated! Until next time folks! Bye!_


	17. Monday Night Flame Week 5 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 5_**

* * *

The Titantron showed the backstage hallways where we see Wolfgang walked down them, a big ol' smirk on his face as he talked to himself.

"Hah, that showed that Four-Eye freak just who was dealing with!" Wolfgang said, chuckling at what he did not long ago. "He thought he could just some come up to me and take me down because he's some hot-shot rookie? Well apparently, he didn't know that I am freakin' Wolfgang! The Ultimate Bully! The Alpha Male! And what did he get for thinking he could actually stand up to me? A Wolf's Kick right to the jaw, and his head sent to the moon! These weenies never learn, do they? They never realize they can't stop us Bullies. Oh well, I made sure Four-Eyes learned his lesson, and showed that I am back, and that I am here to once again dominate UCA!"

"I...beg to differ...Mr. Wolfgang..."

Wolfgang stopped in his tracks and turned to the left, and a man with a wrinkled face came onto the screen, wearing a blue business suit, a black tie, and had a crew cut with brown hair. He held a suitcase in his hand as he adjusted his tie, Wolfgang just raising an eyebrow at the sight of the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolfgang questioned.

"I...am Mr. Freeman's...'employer' you could say...I am the one who...gave UCA access to Mr. Freeman's services..." The man answered. "And since Mr Freeman...is more of the silent type...I can also be considered his manager...My name...well, I am known simply...as the G-Man."

"Well, G-Maaaaaaaannnn..." Wolfgang drawled out mockingly. "I hope your little 'employee' just enjoyed getting his head kicked off by me! See, he just learned what happens when you decide to mess with a Bully! And hopefully you learned that lesson just as well from watching the experience. Then again, was the result ever in doubt? Could anything else have happened to some upstart like him? Of course not. I have put UCA on notice as the Alpha Male is taking back his kingdom of UCA!"

"I find what you say...very laughable, Mr. Wolfgang..." G-Man said, rubbing his fingers together. "For what I saw out there was Mr. Freeman matching you...move for move...Mr. Freeman really impressed out there against a veteran such as yourself...and not only did he impress...he, well...he had you beat. Yes, he had you set up for the Resonance Cascade...once hit, your fate would have been sealed. You knew it was coming...and you also knew could do anything to avoid...except one thing. So you low-blowed him to make sure you didn't get pinned...you low-blowed him...because you knew you were beat."

Wolfgang's face took on an angered expression as he fired back. "You must really be losing it, old man! He did not have me beat dammit! I was just letting him get a fake advantage on me to give him false hope! And that low blow? I did that because I could do whatever the hell I want! I was the one who stood tall in the end, and that's all that matters you damn idiot! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"But technically, Mr. Freeman technically won the match, regardless of how he did...so in reality, Mr. Freeman won this..." G-Man stated matter-of-factly, causing Wolfgang to grit his teeth. "You Bullies...such a dime a dozen...all the same...nothing really special...your career has been good...but anyone could duplicate it...anyone could get it with the help of the men you have at your disposal...but Mr. Freeman...he has SO MUCH potential...more potential than you could ever hope to have. And he has realized a great deal of that potential in his life...with even more potential lying asleep in him. He has taken on the greatest of horrors all by himself...and conquered them all. That speaks a great deal...of how much different he is than you. And after seeing his match with you, I can say this with great certainty..."

G-Man stared down Wolfgang in the eye with a subtle smile on his face before speaking.

"_Mr. Freeman...is better than you...in every conceivable way..." _

Wolfgang's eyes gained a serious rage as he snarled down at G-Man. "Are you really serious?...You CAN'T be serious?! HIM...better than ME?!...THAT'S THE BIGGEST BUNCH OF BULLSHIT I EVER HEARD! You're saying that I don't compare to Four-Eyes?! That I, a former World Champion, don't compare to damn rookie?! CRAP I SAY! That weenie couldn't be better than me even if he trained for twenty years! What I just heard you say is the biggest damn insult I ever heard!"

"Yet...I believe the fans themselves agree with me...don't they?" G-Man questioned.

The crowd immediately responded to G-Man's query with chants of "FREEMAN! FREEMAN! FREEMAN!" that could be heard from where they were. Wolfgang snarled at G-Man once again.

"Mr. Wolfgang...it is simply fact...Mr. Freeman is better than you...and if you don't see it now..._you will soon enough..." _G-Man stated.

Wolfgang shook his head in utter contempt as he turned away from G-Man briefly. "How dare you insinuate such crap to me?! The fans think he's better than me?! Well the fans are stupid as hell for thinking that!" Wolfgang turned to face G-Man. "And you are..."

Wolfgang was cut short when he saw that G-Man was nowhere to be seen! He had disappeared with a sound or a trace! Wolfgang was stunned before he began to look around himself, trying to figure where the business man had gone to. When G-Man was nowhere to be seen, Wolfgang just scoffed and brushed off the strange occurrence.

"Ah, who cares where that weenie went to anyway?" Wolfgang waved off. "But better than me? That four-eyed freak? Just freakin' crap in my view. Just freakin' crap. I can't believe such a thing was suggested to my face. And if these fans actually agree with that G-Man...then I'll guess have to bring them back to reality in no time at all."

* * *

The screen changed to the interview area, where we see Donut with a mic in hand and ready to interview.

"Donut here, here to vring you happiness and smiles among all the tension here on the Path to Final Clash." Donut said."I mean seriously, why must everything be so tense and serious? There should be laughter, and more tea parties. Well, anyway, I like to introduce to you all, the NEW UCA Cruiserweight Champion of the World, TIDUS!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Tidus came onto the screen, Cruiseri\weight Title over around his shoulder and armpit and a big smile on his face.

"First off Tidus, congratulations on winning the title!" Donut said.

"Thanks Donut! Big moment me for to finally win this title and finally call myself champion!" Tidus grinned.

"So Tidus, you finally won the title you've been chasing after for quite awhile!" Donut stated. "Your Ladder Match was praised as one of the best matches on a very stacked up card! You have stated many times that winning the Cruiserweight Title was your first step towards greatness. So now that you have taken that step, what's next for you?"

"What's next for me, huh?" Tidus repeated, adjusting his title. "Well, I've made it pretty clear that I want to surpass my father in every sense. And winning this title right here..." Tidus patted his title proudly. "...was my first step into doing just that. So what's the next step? Simple: be the best damn Cruiserweight Champion I can possibly can be! I mean, it's been said before by many people: it's hard to become a champion, but it's even HARDER to remain Champion. And there are still some people out there that claim that my Ladder Match wasn't as 'radical' as they thought it would be, that I don't deserve this title. Well, I am determined to prove those critics wrong by having the best Cruiserweight Title reign in recent history! Certainly better than that stupid Toad's was. This reign, this championship means a hell of lot to me, and I sure as hell ain't letting it go any time soon because I know this reign could define me in my future years. If I lose this title quickly, then it won't mean a damn thing in the end, and I sure as hell won't let that scenario happen! This is my time people, and this is only the beginning of legacy in UCA! By the time I retire, people will remember as one of the greatest Cruiserweight Champions of all..."

Tidus stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of something...and Toad came onto the screen facing Tidus, loud boos emanating from the crowd. The two stared each other intensely until Toad clapped his hands in a sarcastic applause.

"Congratulations Tidus...congratulations..." Toad said, his eyes never leaving Tidus'. "You are the new Cruiserweight Champion. You managed to beat me in the Ladder Match and get yourself a title. Very impressive indeed. You finally reached the mountaintop you desired to reach for so long...too bad you're going to fall off that mountaintop in no time at all. You said that its harder to remain champion than to become champion? Well, I don't think you have what it takes to remain a champion, to BE a champion. You got your feel-good moment, you got the one victory of your career that will get you a title, but mark my words, this little mistake of a reign will be mercifully ended soon, because you can't be a champion like I was. I held that title for nearly five months, FIVE MONTHS, longer than anyone ever thought I would hold it. I was a TRUE champion, more of a champion than you'll ever be! Your reign will be so pitiful, people will want to forget it the moment it ends!"

"Heh, why am I not surprised you're here to try and trash me and my reign just as it begins?" Tidus smirked. "Seriously, I would've been surprised if you HADN'T come here and tried it. But you? A TRUE champion? Hah! That is such a laugh man! Really, you know how to tell a joke! I mean, yeah, you held the title for a good time, but you were B-O-R-I-N-G! BORING! Seriously, people were freakin' TIRED of you as the Cruiserweight Champion! By the time our Ladder Match came about, people were BEGGING for me to win this title from you! And I did! I saved everyone from the crap known as your reign! And I will be a better champion than you were at least! You can say my reign will suck, Brandon Whitaker of ROH can say I don't deserve this, but no matter what you two or anyone else says, I am the Cruiserweight Champion of the World, and I will prove you all wrong in the end like I always do!"

"You may be champion now, but you sure as hell ain't going to be that way for long!" Toad shouted angrily. "You know why?! Because I got a rematch clause, and I am using it NEXT WEEK!" The crowd exploded into cheers as the sound of that. "I would do it tonight, but we both know we're not in top physical condition to truly do a title match. Plus, I don't want to regain my title in front of all these idiotic animals, would I? Would actually devalue the meaning of my eventually title win." The crowd booed intensely at those remarks. "So what do you say, Tidus? Next week, you and me for the Cruiserweight Title."

"Toad, I got NO PROBLEM defending this title against you next week." Tidus grinned. "It'll be nice to get a title defense under my belt so quickly, and beating you again will be a plus for me for sure! Get ready for next week, little Toad, because you are getting your ass whipped all over the arena just like last night! And we all know how much you enjoy getting beaten down for our enjoyment!"

"Hell no, Tidus! I am not going to be your whipping boy! Next week, I am going to get my title back and make you look like the fool you are!" Toad exclaimed.

The two rivals stared each other down intensely as Donut watched from the sidelines, and commented. "Yep...this place has too much tension...where are the tea parties when you need them?"

* * *

"Oh boy, do we got ourselves one hell of a match next week or what?!" Church said. "Toad cashes in on his rematch clause and will face Tidus next week for the Cruiserweight Title!"

"I hope Tidus enjoys having that Cruiserweight Title for the short time he can, because Toad is taking it back next week!" Sarge stated. "Tidus got his moment last night, but it won't last long!"

"Toad is definitely one crafty cookie who will do anything it takes to get his title back!" Church said. "But Tidus just won the title, and he sure as hell ain't going to lose it so quickly!"

"Tidus was only able to win the title because it was a Ladder Match!" Sarge stated. "Next time, it will be a regular match, and that will be advantage Toad!"

"We'll see about that, because I think Tidus will be on his way his successful title defense next week!"

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley) **

Jason came out with his Intercontinental Title draped over his shoulder, the crowd booing his very presence. Jason just sneered at the fans before raising his title into the air with one hand. He draped it back over his shoulder before making his way down the ramp, and entering the ring. He looked out to the crowd before once again raising his title high in the middle of the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Well Jason has got new theme music to his name, and it's coming off a successful title defense against Pit last night." Church said. "AND breaking Pit's neck no less, which was totally uncalled for!"

"Such a thing should make Jason happy, but he's not!" Sarge stated. "Know why? Because he didn't win the Rumble, all thanks to one stupid little goody two-shoes hedgehog, Hope! He got back at Hope, and he's going to make his friend, Shadow, pay as well for the wrong done!"

"Jason's just being a sore loser here!" Church said. "He lasted nearly 50 minutes in the match, he should be proud, not angry! In any case, Shadow will have his hands full with an angered Jason!"

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Shadow came out with his stoic, serious expression on his face. He stood onstage staring down Jason in the ring before slowly making his way down the ramp in a methodical manner. He reached the ring and walked up the steps, entering the ring. He walked across the ring, eyeing Jason as he did before climbing up a corner and staring out into the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Last night, Shadow went to war with Chaos in a very physical match-up, but in the end lost to the God of Destruction!" Church said. "He managed to get a small measure of payback by eliminating Chaos in the Rumble! And now, he's going to face Jason tonight!"

"Hmmm, let's see...you got a guy who lost last night...against a guy who won last night...what could the result here possibly be?" Sarge questioned sarcastically. "Why it's obvious! The guy who won last night wins here!"

"Jason may have the momentum, but when it comes to Shadow, you can never count out this tough hedgehog!" Church said.

The two stood off in respective corners and the ref rang the bell to start the match. The two circled each other in the ring for a few moments before meeting each other in a lock-up. The two tried to push each other back only to create a stalemate between each other. They broke the lock-up and Jason went for a right, but Shadow ducked it. Jason turned around and Shadow dealt several rights to his skull. Shadow kicked Jason in the gut, and hit a Suplex on him. Jason got to his knees where he was kicked in the chest by Shadow a few times before being picked up and whipped into the corner. Shadow ran at Jason, but Jason caught him with an elbow. The Champ ran at Shadow, but the hedgehog caught him with a Snap Powerslam! Cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out! Shadow picked up Jason, but the Champ suddenly punched Shadow in the gut, followed by a European Uppercut! Jason grabbed Shadow and landed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Jason mounted Shadow and began delivering a flurry of fists!

"And there's the viciousness of Jason's coming into play!" Church said. "Seriously, this psycho can be flat out brutal whenever he wants to be!"

"Yeah, and that mean streak will definitely put Shadow on an even higher plateau than the Ultimate Life Form!" Sarge said.

Jason picked up Shadow and whipped him into the ropes. The Champ caught Shadow with a Back Elbow when he bounced off them, then bounced off the ropes himself and landed a Leg Drop across the throat before making a cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Jason wasted no time in applying a Headlock, and that worked for about five seconds until Shadow stood up with Jason still holding on. Shadow pushed Jason into the ropes, and Jason bounced off them and nailed Shadow with a Shoulder Block. Jason bounced off the ropes, and Shadow rolled onto his stomach and Jason leaped over him. Shadow stood up as Jason came back to him and went for a Hip Toos. Jason remained on the ground though, and went for a clothesline! Shadow ducked it and quickly nailed an Edge-O-Matic on Jason! Jason rolled away and got to his knees, but was promptly kicked in the skull by Shadow!

"And Shadow takes back control with a brutal kick to the skull!" Church said. "Jason wants to get vicious? Shadow can get just as vicious as he can!"

"As much as I am loathe to admit it, I must agree with you, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "He's considered a badass by many, and that's one of the reasons why!"

Shadow stomped on Jason several times before picking up the champ and nailing a Gutbuster on him! Jason coughed a bit in pain before being covered by Shadow! 1...2...Kick out by Jason! Shadow picked up Jason and whipped him into the corner, and then ran at him and nailed a Shoulder Ram to the gut! Shadow then pulled Jason out of the corner and nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop on him! Shadow then nailed a Reverse STO on the IC Champ! Jason rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself against them, and Shadow clotheslined him over the ropes and to the floor. Shadow waited as Jason slowly got back to his feet, and he bounced off the ropes to Jason. He dived through the ropes...

...AND JASON SIDESTEPS! SHADOW CRASHES INTO THE BARRICADE!

"HOLY CRAP! Shadow just went splat against the barricade! High-risk did not compute! I repeat: did not compute!" Church said.

"Hah! That'll teach Shadow a lesson: hedgehogs don't fly!" Sarge said.

Shadow lied on the floor holding his head in immense pain before slowly getting up, but was grabbed Jason and thrown into face-first into the steel steps. Shadow lied face-first across the ground in agony before being picked up by Jason and gets planted with a Reverse DDT on the outside! Jason picked up Shadow and threw him into the ring. Jason got on the apron and climbed to the top turnbuckle. He waited until Shadow and and dived off...

...and hit a Diving Double Ax Handle on Shadow!

"Jason with the Double Sledge to the skull of Shadow!" Church said. "That ain't going to do any favors for the head!"

"It sure won't, but it will do WONDERS for Jason's eventual victory!" Sarge said.

Jason drops down for the cover!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

Jason wasted no time in getting up and dropping several Elbows across the chest of Shadow before picking him up and landing a Back Suplex on the hedgehog. Jason then wrapped his legs around the head of Shadow and locked in a Headscissors. Jason tightened the grip of his legs around Shadow's skull and began to land elbows across the temple of Shadow. He kept the hold locked in, but Shadow would not be deterred. Slowly, Shadow rolled him and Jason over to their stomach, but Jason still had on the Headscissors. Slowly but surely, Shadow pushed himself off the mat...

...and began to stand up with Jason on his shoulders! Shadow was slowly getting to a vertical base with all his might...

...but Jason gets off his shoulders and lands behind him! Jason grabs Shadow AND HITS A BRIDGING GERMAN SUPLEX!

"Shadow just displayed some freakish strength, but Jason was quick to react and dropped Shadow on his head and neck!" Church said.

"And now Shadow is done for people!" Sarge said.

Jason with the bridged pin!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

"No, he is not done for! Not enough done to him!" Church said.

Jason picked up Shadow and placed him against the ropes, and began choking him against the middle ropes. The ref admonished him and began counting. 1...2...3...4...Jason let go of Shadow and left him draped over them. Jason ran at the adjacent ropes and bounced off them, hitting a Crossbody as Shadow was draped across the ropes. Jason picked up Shadow and quickly placed him into the corner and then onto the top turnbuckle, He nailed a few rights to Shadow's face before climbing up there with him. After a few more shots to the face, Jason grabbed Shadow...

...stood tall on the turnbuckle along with Shadow...

...JASON HITS A SUPERPLEX ON SHADOW!

"Jason just nailed one hell of a Superplex on the Ultimate Life Form!" Church stated. "He hurt himself to deal even more damage to Shadow!"

"With a mind as unpredictable as Jason's, it's not surprising he would do just that!" Sarge stated.

Jason arched his back in pain before going over to Shadow and covering him!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out!

Jason just growled at the kick out before picking up Shadow and whipping him into the ropes. Jason went for a Back Body Drop as Shadow bounced back, but Shadow caught him with a kick. Jason stood up from the impact, and Shadow bounced off the ropes once more for a clothesline, but Jason ducked it. Shadow turned around got a Jawbreaker from the IC Champ. Shadow was stunned and Jason kicked him in the gut. With Shadow doubled over, Jason grabbed him for the Brink of Insanity. He lifted him up...

...but Shadow remained rooted to the ground! Suddenly, Shadow lifted Jason up instead and hit a Suplex Stunner on him! Jason rolled over to the apron and stood on it, but was kicked in the gut through the ropes by Shadow. Shadow grabbed Jason's head and pulled his body through the ropes until Jason's feet were on the ropes...

...Jason suddenly got off the ropes and Back Body Dropped Shadow over the ropes! Shadow landed on the apron and Jason turned around, allowing Shadow to grab his head and nail a Hotshot against the ropes. Jason fell to the mat before stumbling to his feet as Shadow reentered the ring and ran at the Champ, and hit a Swinging Neckbreaker on Jason followed by a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"Shadow is gaining some momentum here!" Church said. "He's not doubt looking to get back on the winning track, and he won't let Jason stop him!"

"Too bad, because look for the Messiah of the Neckbreaker to put Shadow down for good!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Messiah of the Neckbreaker...?...Really?" Church deadpanned.

"Jason came up with the idea! I thought it was the best idea since Grifball!" Sarge stated; Church facepalmed.

Shadow picked up Jason and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a clotheseline as he came back. Jason ducked it and bounced off the ropes once more, and ran into a Jumping High Knee to the face from Shadow! Shadow lifted up Jason to his feet, grabbed him by the waist, and went for a Gutwrench Suplex! Jason landed on his feet, and Shadow reacted quickly with a right hand, but Jason ducked it and kicked Shadow in the gut. He grabbed his head and turned them back-to-back...

...HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!

"Jason with the Neckbreaker, and ridiculous title aside, Jason really knows his Neckbreakers!" Church stated.

"And no one can deliver a more painful Neckbreaker than Jason, dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

Jason covers Shadow!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out at 2.85!

Jason frowned before picking up Shadow, but the hedgehog suddenly pushed Jason into the ropes. Jason bounced off them and hit a Shoulder Block on Shadow knocking him back down. Jason sneered down at the hedgehog before bouncing off the ropes once more...

...and Shadow shot up and caught Jason with a Flapjack! Jason held his chest in pain as Shadow stood up and stalked the Champ. Jason stumbled to his feet and turned around...

..AND DUCKS THE CHAOS BLAST! Shadow stumbled forward before turning around, and was lifted onto Jason's shoulders! He tried for the Absolute Destruction, but Shadow struggled in his grip and landed in front of Jason! He kicked Jason in the gut before placing between his legs and hooking the arms...

...Jason spun out of it and grabbed Shadow arms and tried to bring him down for the Total Corruption! Shadow stumbled across the ring a bit as he kept to a knee for a bit as Jason continued to try and pull him down. Shadow managed to get up to his feet and threw Jason into the ropes...

...AND CAUGHT HIM WITH A SIT-OUT SPINEBUSTER!

"Shadow busts the spine of Jason, and now he's got him covered!" Church said.

"Jason, for all the Reds in the world, please kick out!" Sarge begged.

Shadow has Jason pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out at 2.65!

Shadow picked up Jason and wasted no time in dealing a HUGE Knife Edge Chop across his chest! The crowd chanted "WOOOO!" as the chop echoed across the arena, and Shadow nailed a few Knife Edge Chops on Jason backing him into the ropes. He tried to whip the Champ, but Jason twisted himself mid-whip to face Shadow. Shadow went for a clothesline, but the Champ ducked it and quickly hit a Neckbreaker Slam on Shadow! Shadow stumbled up to his feet, and got a Knee Smash to the skull from Jason! Shadow stumbled back into the ropes completely out of it, and Jason pulled him to the middle of the ring, lifted him up...

...AND NAILED HIM WITH THE BRINK OF INSANITY! Jason with the cover!

"JASON GOES TO THE BRINK OF INSANITY!" Church stated.

"And Shadow..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit!" Sarge cursed.

Jason got angry and wasted no time in grabbing Shadow's arm and trying to lock in the Total Corruption! Shadow fought however and pulled himself over to the ropes! He got a foot on the ropes just as Jason locked in the Total Corruption! The ref began to count Jason! 1...2...3...4...Jason let go of the hold, displeased with Shadow getting to the ropes. Jason nailed a few elbows across the back of Shadow's head before backing up a bit and waiting as Shadow got to his feet. Jason ran at Shadow with a full head of steam...

...Shadow caught Jason's foot, blocking the Bicycle Kick! Jason looked stunned until pulled out the other leg, causing Jason to fall onto his back. Shadow dragged him to near the corner, and fell back, launching Jason face-first into the turnbuckle! Jason stumbled out of the corner, and was grabbed by Shadow, set up...

...AND NAILED WITH A STRAIGHT-JACKET NECKBREAKER!

"Shadow with the Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker, straight from his UWE playbook!" Church stated.

"HEY! You can't use Neckbreakers on the Messiah of Neckbreakers! That's not logical!" Sarge stated.

Shadow hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT!

Shadow frowned at the kick out before picking up Jason and placing him between his legs and grabbing him by the waist. He lifted him up for a Powerbomb, but Jason used the momentum to land on his feet in front of Shadow. He kicked the hedgehog in the gut and bounced off the ropes for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked it and grabbed the arm for an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Jason spun out of it though and pushed Shadow into the ropes. Shadow bounced off them and into a vicious Forearm Smash from Jason. He grabbed the stunned Shadow and lifted him up into a Gutwrench over his shoulder...

...GUTWRENCH ELEVATED NECKBREAKER CONNECTS!

"Oh man, Jason pulls out a new Neckbreaker from his arsenal, and Shadow pays for it!" Church stated.

"No one knows his Neckbreakers like Jason!" Sarge said.

Jason covers Shadow!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

Jason stood up and hit a Leg Drop across the neck of Shadow before picking him up to his feet. He dragged him to the center of the ring and lifted him onto his shoulders. He went for the Absolute Destruction, but Shadow landed behind Jason. Jason turned around, and Shadow went for a Double Knee Jawbreaker...

...Jason caught him in mid-air! Shadow was stunned as Jason backed up to the corner and dropped the hedgehog face-first into the turnbuckle. Shadow stumbled out of the corner, and was grabbed by Jason from behind who nailed a Dragon Suplex on him! Jason smirked as he waited for Shadow to get up, and when he did, Jason grabbed his head for the Mental Breakdown...

...Shadow reversed and turned it into a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Jason stumbled to his feet holding his face, and was lifted onto Shadow's shoulders and hit with a Samoan Drop! Shadow covered Jason!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT AT 2.73!

"Shadow's back in control and he just got a nearfall off that Samoan Drop!" Church stated. "Is Shadow moments away from taking the victory?"

"Stop being delusional, dirty Blue! Like that could ever happen!" Sarge said.

Shadow got up and waited as Jason got up to his feet, revving up his foot. Once Jason was up, Shadow ran with a full head of steam and went for the Chaos Blast, but Jason ducked it once again and grabbed Shadow from behind. He pushed him into the ropes and Shadow held onto them. Jason rolled across the mat and got to his feet. Shadow ran at him, but was Dropkicked in the knee by Jason, causing him to stumble. Jason bounced off the ropes and grabbed Shadow's head...

...and Shadow threw him off, avoiding the Bulldog! Jason landed on the mat in slight pain and got up...

...AND ATE A CHAOS BLAST!

"Jason's face just met with an unforgiving Chaos Blast! This could be it for the Intercontinental Champ!" Church stated.

"No, Jason, do something! Don't let this poser win! Don't let him!" Sarge pleaded.

Shadow signaled for the end and the crowd cheered for this. Shadow picked up Jason and placed him between his legs. Shadow hooked the arms...

...CHAOS SLIDES IN AND HITS A BIG BOOT TO SHADOW'S FACE!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclaimed.

The ref rang the bell for the disqualification as Shadow fell to the mat and Chaos began to stomping the hell out of the black and red hedgehog before dropping down and began to rain a flurry of punches down on him. Chaos picked up Shadow and whipped him into the ropes, and nailed a Bicycle Kick right to the mush of Shadow as he came back. Chaos then waited as Shadow got onto this knees and booted right him in the skull!

"Dammit! What the fuck is this all about!? Church shouted. "Chaos beat Shadow last night, there's no need for this!"

"Oh yes, there is! Last night was also the night Shadow eliminated Chaos from the Rumble, dashing his chances of bringing the Era of Destruction to UCA!" Sarge stated. "And Chaos does NOT like that one bit!"

Chaos continued the beatdown of Shadow for about a minute or so before picking him up and lifting him onto his shoulders. Chaos smirked evilly as he walked around the ring for a bit, and...

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver) **

The crowd exploded into cheers as Chaos snapped his head to the stage in surprise, and Hope came out backstage and ran down the ramp with a full head of steam.

"It's Hope! Hope the Hedgehog is here, and he's here to help his friend!" Church stated.

"And he's going to get put down by Chaos for attempting such a thing!" Sarge said.

Chaos dropped Shadow to the mat as Hope slid into the ring and threw a right at him. Hope ducked it and began laying rights into Chaos' face when he turned around, backing him to the ropes with each punch. He whipped Chaos, but Chaos reversed and whipped Hope instead into the adjacent ropes. Chaos tried for a Big Boot as Hope came back, but Hope ducked it. Hope bounced off the ropes as Chaos turned around, and nailed a Flying Forearm Smash on him! Hope fell to the mat on his back, and kipped back up Shawn Michaels-style much to the approval of the crowd! But Jason suddenly came in and clotheslined Hope down to loud boos!

"Jason's back up again, and you know Jason's not happy that Hope's out here!" Church stated.

"Jason gave Hope warning, and now Jason's going to kick Hope's ass for not heeding it!" Sarge said.

Jason growled down at Hope before picking him up and began nailing a flurry of straight fists to the skull of Hope, dazing the hedgehog greatly. Jason suddenly backed up and nailed a Big Boot to the face of Hope, dropping him down to the mat. Jason continued to growl as Hope got to his knees before bouncing off the ropes back to Hope...

...AND HOPE SPEARED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT! Hope began to rain down a flurry of furious fists to the man who cost him the Rumble. After a few moments of this, Jason suddenly turned them over and began to rain down punches on Hope as well, until Hope turned them over again and began to beat the crap out of Jason now! As the two brawled, Chaos recovered and saw the brawl going on. Growling, Chaos went over to get Hope...

...BUT WAS INTERCEPTED BY SHADOW! The Ultimate Life Form punched Chaos like crazy backing him into a corner, but Chaos suddenly grabbed Shadow and threw him into the corner and instead and began punching Shadow as well!

"All hell has broken loose between these guys! Emotions are running wild, and hatred is pouring!" Church stated.

Anarchy reigned as the four brawled with one another, the crowd going crazy as they watched the fight going on before them. After at least two minutes, Hope bounced off the ropes to Jason, but Jason lifted him up onto his shoulders for an Absolute Destruction. Hope landed behind and nailed a HARD Roundhouse Kick to the skull of Jason, which sent him into the ropes! Hope then clotheslined Jason over the ropes and to the floor! Hope then saw Chaos having Shadow on his shoulders, about to execute the Ragnarok, and Hope Chop Blocked the leg of Chaos. The God of Destruction let go of Shadow and fell to a knee before getting up and turning around...AND GETS HIT WITH A CHAOS BLAST FROM SHADOW! Chaos was sent through the ropes and to the floor!

"Chaos and Jason get their heads kicked in and then sent flying out of the ring!" Church stated. "Shadow and Hope stand tall!"

"What the hell?! That wasn't supposed to happen! Someone get me a Genie, I need to correct this!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as Hope got on the ropes and trash-talked the two downed foes as Shadow stood intensely in the middle of the ring. Jason and Chaos managed to recover and stood up, seeing Hope and Shadow standing tall in the ring. The white and black hedgehogs dared for the two to come back in and get things started again. Jason just glared at the two, but Chaos looked about ready to kill them, he was about to get back in when...

"HEY! HEY! Stop it, all four of you!"

The four snapped their heads to the Titantron, which showed Force the Fox in his office, looking with an annoyed expression on his face. "Knock it off, all of you! Seriously, like I said before, I am NOT in the mood to deal with any of this shit! Now what I just saw what obviously an explosion of bad blood, personal grudges, and payback all together in one simple package. You four beat the crap out of each other, and it's obvious you all are not satisfied with what just happened. You all want to hurt each other even more than just now, and you know what? I'll be happy to oblige those desires of yours! And I got the perfect idea that will not make a fight that you all want happen, but do it in a way that the fans will just LOVE."

"So you guys, listen up. At Last Stand, get ready for each other, because at that event...it will be the Intercontinental Champion Jason Krueger...teaming up with the God of Destruction, Chaos the Hedgehog...

...

...AGAINST THE TEAM OF HOPE THE HEDGEHOG AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

The crowd went completely bananas as all four combatants looked at the screen in complete shock as they all realized the impliactions behind those words.

"That's right, everybody...at Last Stand, you will all see...THE ONE-NIGHT REUNION OF D-HEDGERATION X! And with that match made, please make your way to the back so we can get on with the show."

Force disappeared off the Titantron as the crowd continued to cheer wildly. Chaos looked absolutely livid at what had just been made, Jason just shook his head in absolute disdain, wondering how this had happened, and Shadow and Hope just remained stunned at the match made. They looked at each other, trying to wonder how to really make of this.

"Oh...my...God..." Church stated. "I can't believe what I just heard. At Last Stand, Jason and Chaos must team up...against Shadow and Hope. They must team up against the most degenerate duo this company has ever seen. The team that made it popular to be a degenerate again in the modern era!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge shouted. "This can't be happening! D-Hedge X should be dead! Gone! Kaput! Zapped to oblivion! It should be done for good after Mario and Luigi made the team disband!"

"Well, Force decided to bring the team back for one-night only!" Church stated. "Oh man, what the hell is going to happen when two dangerous forces such as Chaos and Jason go up against one of the best teams ever in UCA? Can D-Hedgeration X truly come back? My God, Last Stand is going to be something else!"

* * *

The screen goes to the Titantron, which shows the backstage hallways, and Agent Tex was walking down them in a calm manner. She continued her way down the hallways until she came across the Sony Saints.

"Heh, even with Bentley's intel, I didn't see you coming at the Rumble at all." Sly smirked. "And I sure as hell didn't see the beating you gave there coming at all. You still are a badass, no doubt at it."

"How can she not be when she lifted me up and threw me into Jak with ease?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Great job at the Rumble, Tex. May not have lasted long, but definitely left an impression." Jak nodded.

"Thanks." Tex nodded. "Good to know that I can still kick ass and take names."

Tex then left the Sony Saints and continued her way down the hallways until she came across Tails, who clapped for the Freelancer.

"Got to say...I know personally now why you won the 2008 Royal Rumble." Tails stated. "Nearly speared me in two, you did. However short your time was, it was still damn impressive what you did. Good job, Tex."

"Heh, thanks Tails. Nice to see that a lot of people liked what I did last night." Tex stated.

Tex then left Tails and continued her way down the hallways, but this time came across Tifa Lockhart. The two women looked at each other for a moment before Tifa spoke.

"Tex...what you and Samus did last night at the Rumble made all women in wrestling proud." She stated. "You two showed everyone that we could hang with the men if we wanted, and that we are their equals. You did great, Tex, and the women of Fiction Wrestling are proud of you."

"Thanks Tifa, glad to have made women's wrestling proud." Tex nodded proudly. "After all, we got to show from time-to-time we can face those men on equal footing after all."

Tifa just smirked and fist-bumped with Tex before the Freelancer continued her way down the hallway, obviously happy with the praise she was getting. But a few moments later, she looked up and stopped her in tracks, having seen something in front of her. She kept herself focused on what she had see as it came on screen...

...and it was Samus Aran as she came up to be side-to-side with Tex. The crowd cheered loudly as the two females stared off with one another intensely, neither woman backing down from one another. The two continued to staredown one another for several more moments until Samus began walking away, her eyes still trained on Tex a bit more before leaving. Tex just watched her walk away, her gaze never leaving the female.

* * *

"Man...that was one intense staredown between those two females." Church stated. "You got to wonder what that was all about between them..."

"Well, we got a short battle between the two of them last night during the Rumble Match, and it was something else!" Sarge stated.

"The first female World Champion...the first female Rumble Winner...a true dream match...think it could happen?" Church questioned.

"I sure hope so, dirty Blue, because I think a match between them would be awesome indeed!" Sarge said. "And it would be even better if UCA hosted it!"

**("Hero" by Pop Evil) **

The crowd booed loudly as the lights turned green and Ben Tennyson, cocky swagger and all. Suddenly, a big smirk appeared on his face, throwing his arms out and shouting "Thanks for supporting your hero!" which only caused the crowd to boo louder at him. Ben then made his way down the ramp with the smirk still on his face before sliding into the ring and raising his fists in the air, shouting "I am your hero!"

"The following contest is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben Tennyson!"

"Well we are at what I'm hearing is the last of our Chamber Qualifying Matches of the night, and Tennyson here looks to get into Chamber big time!" Church said. "He failed to get to the main event through the Rumble, but he looks to get there through the Chamber!"

"Tennyson has never main-evented Final Clash despite being a former UCA World Champion!" Sarge stated. "How great would it be if our hero could walk into Final Clash as champion and retained?"

"I think it would just inflate Ben's ego to the point of no return, but Ben will have to win this match to even have a chance at the Final Clash main event." Church said.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) **

The crowd exploded in thunderous cheers as the lights turned red and when the music picked up, Red came out onto the stage, the crowd going crazy at the sight of him. Wearing his trademark jacket and vest, Red looked out towards the crowd for a few moments before tipping his hat over his eyes and raised his fist into the air. He walked down the ramp, fist raised high as he came to the ring and leaped onto the apron. He entered the ring climbed the turnbuckle and raised his fist high into the air once more, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"Red is one pissed of Pokemon Master, and you can't blame him!" Church said. "Last night, he got screwed over by Blue again who used his music to distract Red so he could get eliminated! And then he got a Shell Shock DDT on the stage! No doubt Red's got a lot of anger to take out on Ben!"

"It's Red own fault that he got eliminated from the Rumble!" Sarge stated. "He said he was expecting Blue, and he STILL got eliminated despite it! So much for that sort of talk!"

"Well Red's got a chance to make up for his Rumble loss and get into the Elimination Chamber!" Church said. "But to do that, he needs to beat one Ben Tennyson to do so."

Red took off his hat and vest and put them on the outside, and the ref checked to see if both of them were ready. Once they were, the ref rang the bell. Red and Tennyson slowly circled each other before meeting in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, and Ben quickly grabbed Red in a Side Headlock. Ben tightened the hold before Red backed them up to the ropes and tried to throw Ben off, but Ben took a knee to keep the hold on him. Red would not be deterred as he backed up into the ropes to push Ben off again, but Ben again knelt down to prevent this. Ben cockily smirked at keeping Ben in his grasp, shouting "That's how a hero does it!" But suddenly, Red put his leg in front of Ben's and sweeped the hero's legs from under him, causing Ben to face-plant on the canvas.

"Ben gets planted on his face, thanks to Red! That didn't go as he planned!" Church said.

"Just a minor miscalculation. It happens to all heroes at one point or another." Sarge waved off.

Ben got back up, angry at that action, and threw a punch at Red, but the trainer ducked it and nailed a Knife Edge Chop across the chest, eliciting a "Wooo!" from the crowd. Red nailed a few more Knife Edge Chops to the chest before grabbing Ben Tennyson and nailing a Snap Suplex on him, followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Ben kicks out! Red picked up Ben and nailed another Knife Edge Chop to Ben's chest before whipping him into the ropes. Red bends for a Back Body Drop as Ben bounces off the ropes, but Ben leaps over him and rolls him in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Red kicks out! Both men get back up to their feet and Ben catches him with an Arm Drag. Ben holds onto the arm and locks in an Armbar!

"Ben's now working on that arm of Red, and I have to admit, smart strategy! If he hurts it enough, he'll take out the Poke-Flow!" Church stated.

"Haha, how smart of our hero! Great job Ben, I'm so prud!" Sarge clapped.

Red gritted his teeth in pain as Ben wrenched on the arm, but after ten seconds of this, Red slowly stood up with Ben in tow. Once up, Red began to hit Ben in the gut repeatedly, stunning him. Red landed one final hit that caused Ben to let go of him. Red nailed another Knife Edge Chop to the chest before bouncing off the ropes. Ben tried to catch him with a Forearm, but Red ducked it and bounced off the ropes once more, nailing Ben with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Ben stumbled up to his feet and Red grabbed him and nailed a Saito Suplex! Red covered Ben! 1...2...Kick out by Ben! Red picked up Ben and lifted him onto his shoulders, but Ben landed behind Red, and threw him into the steel post shoulder-first!

"And Red hits the post shoulder-first! And that's the arm Tennyson worked on earlier!" Church stated.

"And it's time to pick that arm apart piece-by-piece!" Sarge said.

Ben pulled Red out of the corner, grabbed the bad arm, and nailed an Armbar Takedown on him! Red held his arm in great pain before finding himself pinned! 1...2...Kick out by Red! Ben held Red's arm across the mat before stomping on it, with Red crying out in pain as a result. Ben picked up Red and grabbed him in a Wrist Lock before holding up the arm and slamming it down across the shoulder. Ben repeated this action two more times before facing Red and pulling him in for a Clothesline, but Red and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Ben!

"Neckbreaker by Red! This could be an opening he needs!" Church stated.

Red manages to cover Ben!

1...

2...

Ben kicks out!

Red picked up Ben and nailed a few rights to his face before nailing a Backbreaker on him. He bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across Been's chest. He picked up Ben and whipped him into the ropes and lifted him on the way back for a Spinebuster...

...Mid-lift Ben turns into a Dropkick to the chest! Red stumbled up to his feet, and Ben immediately hit him with a Double Knee Ambreaker! Red held his arm in pain before finding himself pinned by Ben! 1...2...

...Red kicks out! Ben stood up and stomped down at the Pokemon Master a few times before holding his hurt arm down across the mat and began dropping knees across the arms over and over again!

"Ben is just targeting that arm mercilessly!" Church stated. "He knows it could be his ticket to victory!"

"That's it, Ben! Take out that arm!" Sarge cheered. "Take out the arm...take home the victory!"

Ben dropped several more knees across the arm before once again locking in Armbar, all the while dropping several hard elbows across the side of his head! After about eight elbows to the skull, Ben dropped Red and covered him!

1...

2...

Red kicks out!

Ben picked up Red and nailed a few knees to the gut before whipping him into the corner. Ben raised his hand high into the air before running full speed at Red, but the Pokemon Master caught him with a foot to the jaw. Ben staggered back and Red ran at him, but the her caught him with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Red stood holding his backside in pain, and Ben smirked at him before bouncing off the ropes for a clothesline. Red suddenly caught him with his good arm...

...and hit a Lifting Reverse STO on him! Ben held his face as Red got up, favoring his hurt arm before picking up Ben by the hair and kicking him in the fut, doubling him over. He bounced off the ropes and nailed a Knee Smash to Ben's skull! With Ben dazed, Red grabbed him and quickly hit a Facebreaker DDT! Red covered Ben!

1...

2...

Ben kicks out!

Red picked up Ben, but Ben suddenly broke free and kicked Red's hurt arm! Red cried out in pain until Ben grabbed him and threw him shoulder first into the corner!

"AGAIN Ben targets the arm of Red! If Red doesn't do something, that arm will be the end of him!" Church stated.

"Against anyone else, he may be able to do something! But this is the hero of the universe he's facing, so Red ain't doing jack!" Sarge said.

Red leaned against the corner in pain until Ben ran in and hit a Shoulder Ram to the gut! Red stumbled out of the corner, where Ben grabbed his arm, set him up...

...and hits an Armbar Legsweep on him! Red held his arm once more being pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicked out!

Ben picked up Red, and grabbed him from behind. He lifted Red up for the Galaxy Storm...

...

RED LANDED BEHIND BEN! Red backed up into the ropes and bounced off them as Ben turned around. Ben went for a clothesline, but Red ducked it. The Pokemon Master bounced off the ropes once more...

...

...AND RAN INTO A SPEAR FROM BEN!

"SPEAR! Shades of his good friend, Scourge!" Church said.

"Not as good as Scourge's, I admit, but damn, the hero nearly broke Red in two!" Sarge stated.

Ben hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicks out!

Ben decided to end things before picking up Red to his feet. He placed the Pokemon Master in a Single-Arm Strait Jacket before cockily smirking at the crowd, shouting "Your hero is ready for victory!" He spun Red out of the Strait Jacket...

...he pulled Red in...

...RED DUCKED THE GALAXY STRIKE! He grabbed Ben's head from behind...

...AND HITS A SLEEPER SUPLEX!

"A Sleeper Suplex!" Church stated. "Red pulls out one hell of a move to get himself back into this!"

"But against a hero like Ben? This chance can't last long!" Sarge stated.

Red took this chance to take a breather as he laid across the mat before both of them slowly stood up. Once up, Red nailed a wicked Knife Edge Chop across Ben's chest. He nailed three more Knife Edge Chops before trying for an Irish Whip, but Ben twisted mid-whip and faced Red, kicking him in the gut. Ben tried for a DDT, but Red spun out of it...

...Double Knee Jawbreaker to Ben! Ben fell into the corner from the impact in a daze, and Red stood up still favoring his arm! He ran at Ben and nailed a Step-Up Enziguri to his skull! Ben staggered out of the corner and Red lited him onto his shoulders...

...AND HITS THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO!

"And Red just sent Ben on the Journey Through Kanto!" Church stated. "Skull gets dropped across the knee!"

Red covered Ben!

1...

...

2...

...

BEN KICKS OUT!

Red picked up Ben and quickly nailed a Side Suplex on him. Once done, Red ascended the nearest corner until he reached the top turnbuckle. He was about to dive off when Ben suddenly shot up and pushed Red's leg out from under him, causing Red to get crotched on the top turnbuckle! Ben nailed a few rights to Red's face before pulling him off the top and onto his shoulders. He walked to the center of the ring and tried for the Omni-Slam, but Red landed behind Ben. He put Ben in a hammerlock, and placed his arm around his head. He swung around for a Lariat...

...Ben ducked the Red Spin! He grabbed Red from behind, and lifted him up...

...GALAXY STORM CONNECTS!

"And Ben takes Red out with the Galaxy Storm!" Church stated. "Red just got planted on his face!"

"Red..." Sarge began.

Ben dropped down and made the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit! Red kicked out." Sarge cursed.

Ben groaned in frustration before standing up and backing up into a corner. Ben prepped up his elbow as Red slowly stood up to his feet, and Red turned around. Ben ran forward and swung forward his elbow...

...Red ducked the Galaxy Strike! Ben turned around...AND GETS A SUPERKICK STRAIGHT TO THE JAW!

"Red just nearly kicked Ben's head clean off his shoulders!" Church stated. "Ben may be out of it!"

"No! No! No! Ben come to! Please come to! For the Reds!" Sarge begged.

Red fell to a knee, a bit tired as he held his still hurt arm before picking up Ben. He got himself back-to-back with Ben, and hooked him up...

...

...

...

BLUE SUDDENLY RUNS DOWN THE RAMP AND GETS ON THE APRON! The rival gets Red's attention with a few mocks and taunts about he got eliminated in the Royal Rumble before flipping off the Pokemon Master! Red, still angry over what happened last night, let go of Ben and ran at Blue. The rival got off the apron before Red could grab him though and just sneered at Red. Red glared at Blue for a few moments before turning around...

...AND GETTING A GALAXY STRIKE RIGHT TO THE FACE!

"AH DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" Church exclaimed. "BLUE'S DISTRACTION ALLOWED RED TO GET AN ELBOW TO THE FACE! BLUE IS GOING TO SCREW RED AGAIN!"

"You know what they say, Red..." Sarge began.

Blue chuckled evilly as Ben dropped down for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE GODDAMN HELL?! THAT BULLSHIT! THE COUNT WAS TOO SLOW!" Sarge shouted.

"No it was not! The re counted the right speed, and Red still kicked out! He ain't going to be screwed over by Blue again just yet!" Church shouted.

Ben looked at the ref in disbelief and argued with him that the count was three, but the ref insisted it was two. Blue was absolutely livid on the outside and angrily stomped to the area near the announce table and grabbed a steel chair.

"Oh crap, this ain't going to end well...Blue's got a crazy look in his eye..." Church muttered.

Ben, frustrated so much, stomped on Red a few times before picking him up onto his shoulders just as Blue got on the apron with the steel chair. Ben tried for the Omni-Slam...

...

...but Red landed behind Ben! He pushed Ben towards the ropes, and the hero crashed into Blue! The rival fell off the apron with the steel chair as Ben backed up in a daze! Red rolled up Ben from behind in a School Boy!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"He got him!" Church yelled.

**("Trainer Red Theme" by Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"Here is your winner, "Pokemon Master" Red!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Red let go of Ben and sat on his knees holding up a fist in joy and triumph! Blue had recovered on the outside and saw what was going on inside the ring. A look of pure rage enveloped him and he slid into the ring with steel chair in hand, but Red saw this and quickly got out of the ring as fast as he could. Red backed up the ramp still slightly favoring his hurt arm as Blue angrily looked at Red before going crazy in the ring, shouting obscenities at him. Red just slightly smirked before raising his arm once more in victory.

"Red's going to the Chamber, people!" Church stated. "Despite Blue's intervention, Red managed to roll up Ben for the 1-2-3 and is now heading to Last Stand! It's no doubt a little retribution for last night for Red!"

"This is crap, in my opinion! A travesty! How could this happen to Ben and Blue?!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is not fair! Ben should be winning, and Blue should be getting payback! It's pure logic!"

"Well your messed-up logic didn't work here!" Church stated. "Red managed to get past Blue here, and now has a chance to become a nine-time World Champion in three weeks."

Red left for the back and Blue was still fuming angrily, staring at the spot Red was once at until he was turned around by an angry Ben. Ben shouted off-mic "You cost me my chance at the World Title!" Blue shouted "You idiot! I was trying to help you beat him!" The two argued for a bit until Ben said to Blue, "You failed to keep Red from the Chamber! Just like you fail against him EVERY TIME!" Ben shoved Blue and those were the breaking points for Blue...

...AS HE SMASHED THE STEEL CHAIR ACROSS BEN'S SKULL!

"AAAAHHH! BLUE JUST CRACKED BEN IN THE SKULL WITH A CHAIR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Sarge asked.

"Ben struck a nerve with the words he said, and ate some steel as a result!" Church stated. "Blue didn't care if Ben was a bad guy like him, he just lost it!"

Ben writhed on the mat holding his head as Blue seethed down at him angrily before throwing the chair down and exiting. He walked up the ramp in an angry manner as the crowd booed his ass straight to hell.

"This situation with Red...it's pushing Blue over the edge...It's pushing him into a VERY DARK place." Church stated.

"And you heard what he said before, he plans on making Red's life hell no matter what!" Sarge stated. "I can only imagine how this turn of events is going to affect Red's fate at Blue's hands!"

* * *

The scene changes to the interview area on the Titantron, which shows Simmons with a mic in hand.

"Sarge, first off, I would like to say that once again, you have proven to be the BEST heel commentator in the business today!" Simmons said. "And now that that is said, I would like to introduce to you all the challenger for the World Title tonight, the Koopa King, Bowser!"

Their were thunderous boos raining down from the crowd as Bowser came onto the screen, a focused expression on his face.

"Now Bowser, you've certainly had a crazy 24 hours." Simmons began. "You screwed over Sonic in the Last Man Standing Match last night all as part of a deal with Mario. And then you went into the Royal Rumble and eliminated ELEVEN men in that very match, coming close to Jecht's record. And now, you actually got a World Title Match tonight here in Mobotropolis. How are you feeling as you head into this momnumental chance?"

"Oh, I haven't felt this good in YEARS!" Bowser chuckled darkly. "Last night, I practically guaranteed myself a World Title match when I screwed over that blue rat, whether I won the Rumble or not. I was going to finally get the World Title I have deserved for so long. But then I enter the Rumble and DOMINATE it, eliminating a number of men not seen since Jecht in 2003. My performance has been praised by many, and I proved to everyone that Bowser has arrived in UCA, and he ain't going to be stopped no matter. And the cherry on the top? I get my World Title Match earlier than expected! Instead of Last Stand, I get my shot tonight! And trust me when I say I will Chokeslam that fat plumber straight to hell!"

"But Bowser, you and Mario worked in collusion to help keep Sonic away from the World Title." Simmons stated. "You don't have any qualms about destroying a guy who gave you this shot?"

"Of course not, Simmons, what do you expect?" Bowser scoffed. "I didn't do what I did for Mario because I suddenly liked him, because I want to join his group of lackeys, or because I want to team up with him. I did it because it was a good BUSINESS decision for me. It was simply business. It got me what I wanted, and now that I have just that, there is no more reason for me to work with that red plumber. For years, I have had to deal with constantly losing to that fool, humiliated over and over again by his ass while he gets all the glory. Well, let me tell you that that ends tonight. I am hungry, Red soldier, I am hungry for that World Title and I will not be denied. Mario is still hurt, and I am a shark who smells blood in the water. Tonight, I squash Mario like the bug that he is, and FINALLY become the UCA World Heavyweight Champion! Then I will go on and defeat five worthless chumps in the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand! And then I put down that Digi-loser Matt Ishida and walk out of Final Clash still champion! Tonight...the Bowser Era begins, and it won't be denied."

* * *

"You heard it...Bowser is hungry for the World Title!" Church stated. "He wants it bad!"

"I still think it's unfair that this match has to happen like this..." Sarge stated. "Mario's not even fully healed from his Last Man Standing Match!"

"It's Mario's own fault that this is happening." Church said. "He tried to play the system, and it ended up biting him in the ass. Now he has to deal with the consequences."

"I like both men, but this is so unfair that this must happen under such conditions..." Sarge moaned.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Edward and Alphonse came out from the back with big smiles on their faces. They looked out to the cheering crowd before high-fiving each other and making their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans. They entered the ring and raised their fists in the air as the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

"Well look who we have here, the Elrics!" Church said. "These two are coming off a MASSIVE victory over the legendary duo, Team 2D, last week on Flame that definitely raised their stocks!"

"I still can't believe that happened!" Sarge said. "That went completely against all forms of logic! It shouldn't be possible for the Elrics to have won!"

"Maybe with your messed up logic, but in the real world, it DID happen!" Church stated. "And now, it seems we're going to have to hear from them now!"

Ed and Al stood in the ring with mics in hand and were about to speak, but stopped as the crowd chanted "Elric! Elric! Elric!" to them. The brothers smiled at this until the chant died down and Ed spoke up. "Hey Mobotropolis, what's up?!" The crowd cheered loudly at the question Ed posed. "Man, last night was something else! Shocking moments, title changes, grudges intensified, high-flying spots, the Royal Rumble Match - where we admittedly got duped by Sly - and Matt's shocking return! A lot happened last night, but there was one event that went by under everyone's radar yet had our biggest attention throughout it all. One match where its result would truly affect how we would do things in the future. One match that would tell us who we were to go after. And that match everybody...was the Tag Team Title Match between Tails & Knuckles and Luigi & Yoshi!"

"And with Tails & Knuckles retaining, we now know exactly who we are gunning for in our pursuit for those titles!" Al stated. "We've been chasing them for months, working our way up the ladder to get a shot, and I think we have damn sure earned a shot! I mean, last week, we managed to beat one of the greatest tag teams in Fiction Wrestling, Team 2D! No one thought we could do it, but we pulled it off in the end! Not just anyone can beat those two CLEANLY! And the fact that we did should shoot up straight up to a World Tag Team Title shot! We've never held the Tag Team Titles during our time here in UCA, but that is going to change no doubt! We know we've earned title shots and now that Tails and Knuckles are free, we're next in line as challengers!"

"Tails, Knuckles, we know you're back there." Ed stated. "We had a confrontation during the Royal Rumble Match last night, and I think everyone can say that from what they say, they want more from the four of us! So how about you come out here and we make a title match between us four official for the future?! It's about time we get ourselves a type of dream match going on, and see what kind of champions you are!"

"Oh boy, the Elrics are calling out the Tag Team Champions!" Church stated. "They want a title shot, and they may just get one!"

"As if! They don't deserve title shot! Send them back to jobber status where they belong!" Sarge exclaimed.

The Elrics waited in the ring for the Tag Team Champions to come out when suddenly...

**("Drop The Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Ed and Al looked very surprised as the crowd gave out shocked boos as Tom and Jerry came out onto the stage and slowly made their way down the ramp with mics in hand.

"Oh man, not good!" Church stated. "It's Team 2D, Tom and Jerry! Not who the Elrics wanted, but that ain't going to make this less voilatile!"

"Yes! Finally, a truly great tag team that we all can enjoy! The Elrics should just take a damn hike!" Sarge said.

"You two really are serious, aren't you?" Tom questioned as they walked down the ramp.. "You are actually serious with what you just said. You think you've EARNED a title shot? You think you are the next in line for those titles just because you beat us one time? Well, you did beat us, as much as I hate to admit it, but let me tell you that one simple victory CANNOT get you a title shot, at least not for the Tag Team Titles! You may have beaten us last week, but remember, we beat your ass four weeks ago on Flame FIRST, and then we pinned your asses at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards not long ago! We've dominated your asses long before you got your little victory! So yeah, you managed to beat us last week, congratulations for you, but the fact still remains: YOU...WILL...NEVER...BE BETTER...THAN US! I mean, how could you be better than SIXTEEN-TME Tag Team Champions in Fiction Wrestling? Answer: You don't.

"If anyone deserves a World Tag Team Title shot around here...IT'S US!" Jerry proclaimed as they entered the ring and stood off with the Elrics. "I mean, we've deserved Tag Title shots for MONTHS NOW! We've been tearing it up in the Tag Team Division for so long now, kicking ass and taking names, and we should be standing here right now as EIGHT-TIME UCA World Tag Team Champions and SEVENTEEN-TIME Tag Team Champions in Fiction Wrestling, but that damn Mushroom Kingdom kept a damn iron grip on those titles and refused to defend them for months, denying us the title shots we deserved and earned! But now that those idiots are out of the title picture for good, it's time for us to cash-in on those title shots we EARNED and get back OUR titles! And no way in hell are we letting an overrated underdog team get in our way of making more history!"

"Of course..." Ed shook his head. "Of damn course...Even after we beat you 1-2-3, you STILL refuse to acknowledge that we're as just as good as you. You still continue to demean everything we have done and make us out as worthless. It's gotten really damn old by this point, and quite frankly, I'm not taking it anymore! You two may have been on fire awhile ago, but aside from beating us, you two haven't been so hot this past month! I mean, first, you lose to Jak and Ratchet..."

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU DAMN ALCHEMISTS!" Tom shouted angrily.

"Regardless, you still lost to them. And then yoooouuuuu..." Ed pointed to a scowling Tom, and then back to himself. "...lost to me. And finally, you lost last week to us and failed to get into the Royal Rumble Match as a result. You two have slowed down considerably, while we've been on an absolute roll as of late! We are the one who deserve a Tag Team Title shot more than anyone else! We are the bigger investment right now, and we know we're gettng what we earned in the end!"

"We've wanted the UCA World Tag Team Titles for so long now since they are among the most prestigious Tag Titles in the business." Al stated. "They've been held by the likes of Donald & Goofy, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle,s the South Park Four, Ren & Stimpy, Yugi & Joey, Star Fox, the Mario Bros., D-Hedgeration X, and of course, you two! We've been chasing those titles for so long now, and it's about time to finally the tag team mountaintop of UCA! We're facing Tails & Knuckles for the titles and winning them, and we're not going to let even a legendary duo like you stop us! In fact, we'll just beat you again if you try and get in our way!"

Tom and Jerry stared angrily at the Elrics before them before Tom spoke. "...You know...it's been awhile since I put someone through a table in UCA..." The crowd slightly popped at those words. "And I think it's time we put an end to that drought...with you two!"

"You want a fight?! Bring it on, pussy cat! We're not afraid!" Ed yelled before throwing down his mic, which was followed by everyone else. The two teams looked about to ready to throw down some fists when...

**("Sonic Heroes Theme" by Crush 40)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the two teams in the ring snapped their heads to the stage and Tails and Knuckles came out from the back, Tag Team Titles around their shoulders and armpits, and mics in hand as well.

"The World Tag Team Champions are here, and just in time too!" Church stated. "Team 2D and the Elrics were just about to brawl like crazy before the champs came out! And they have been a huge element of this conversation up until now!"

"But what do these two anthros want?!" Sarge questioned. "There's no reason for them to break up a glorious fight that would obviously end in Team 2D standing tall! What could they be thinking?!"

Tails and Knuckles just smirked at the two teams before Tails spoke. "Man, Knuckles, we're less than 24 hours removed from our very first title defense, and ALREADY we got several teams breathing down our necks for a shot at our titles! And man, are they doozies! We got the legendary duo of Tom and Jerry, Team 2D, and then we got the decorated Edward and Alphonse, the Elrics! Man, you can't ask for any bigger challengers than that in my book! But they are arguing over who should get a chance at us, and I question...why? Why should they argue? Because from our point of view, there's no reason to argue, am I right?"

"Got that right, Tails." Knuckles nodded. "Team 2D, Elrics, listen up you four! You all want shots at our titles, you all arguing over which team is more deserving of that shot, of who should get it over the other! But you should know this about us: we are FIGHTING champions! We take on any and all comers just like we did with Luigi and Yoshi last night, and we accept any challenge that any team wants to make with us. You two teams want title shots?...All you had to do was simply ask us. We'll be more than happy that give you those title shots, and prove why we are the best damn tag team in UCA today, no matter if you are legendary or decorated! You want us...come get us."

"I couldn't agree more!"

Everyone in attendance looked up and saw Force the Fox once again on the Titantron, which was met with loud cheers. "Now I've been watching this Tag Team Title situation develop in front of me, and after hearing what everyone involved had to say about this, I think I've come to a decision about this. Now Elrics, in my view, Team 2D HAS earned a World Tag Team Title shot. They've been impressive over the past few months beating many teams in their way, and they should have had their title shot long ago if it weren't for the Mushroom Kingdom being difficult with those titles."

Team 2D smirked arrogantly at the Elrics and mocked them, much to the brother's chagrin.

"Buuuuuuutttt...Team 2D, the Elrics ALSO make a good point. They have been just on fire these past few weeks as of later, making headlines as the Tag Team of the Year not too long ago, as well as beating you in both singles action and tag team action cleanly, which is NOT the easiest thing to do in my view. So in my view, they have ALSO earned a World Tag Team Title shot."

The Elrics smirked at this turn of events and Team 2D just growled at this turn of my events.

"So in my opinion, you two teams have both earned INDIVIDUAL title shots for what you have done lately, no one else involved in them." Force proclaimed. "And Tails and Knuckles, you say you are fighting champions, that you will take on any and all challengers and put them to the test, so we're going to put that to the test. And since this is the Path to Final Clash, I'm going to get a bit creative and give you all a treat. We're not going to go the predictable Triple Threat route for this, but instead...for the next two weeks...

...you will all have BACK-TO-BACK World Tag Team Championship matches!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as all three teams out in the arena looked on in astonishment.

"That's right, for the next two weeks, the titles shall be defended against the Elrics and Team 2D in individual titles matches! Tails and Knuckles shall be the ones defending in the first title match, and if they were to say lose the title to say...Team 2D in a hypothetical situation, then Team 2D shall defend against the Elrics the week after, it would also work vice versa if the Elrics were in Team 2D's situation. So basically, for the next few weeks...the Tag Team Titles are anyone's ball game. Is everyone involved cool with this situation?"

There was some looks exchanged looks between the three teams before the crowd until Tails spoke up from the stage. "Force...we GLADLY take on this challenge you set up for us. We are going to take on both Team 2D and the Elrics in back-to-back weeks, and beat both of them with our titles on the line! Then their will be no dispute that we are the best damn tag team in the world today! That is...if Team 2D and the Elrics are willing to go through this, willing to get beaten by us?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Tom shouted angrily at them, having picked up a mic again. "We GLADLY accept this little idea of Force's, and once we beat you for the Tag Team Titles next week, we'll beat the Elrics the week after, and show why WE are the best tag team in Fiction fuckin' Wrestling!"

"Woah, hold on there, pussy cat!" Al interjected, also having a mic again. "Now we agree to this little deal too, but who said you were going to get the title shot first? Me and Ed are not going to wait any longer than we have to get our title shot, so we're going to beat Tails and Knuckles next week, and then beat you two...AGAIN!"

"That ain't going to fly, and you know it!" Tom shouted back. "We're getting the first title shot, and you ain't going to stop us!"

"Hey, stop the arguing before it gets out of hand!" Force exclaimed. "I had a feeling you guys would debate over who would get the first title shot against Tails and Knuckles, and I already have a solution for such a thing! Right now, Jerry will face Alphonse in that ring, and the winner will get their team the first title shot against Tails and Knuckles next week. Now Tom and Ed, please clear the ring so Jerry and Al can have their match."

Force disappeared off the Titantron, and the Elrics and Team 2D stared each other down until Tom and Ed got out of the ring and stood at ringside. Tails and Knuckles observed from the ring as a ref ran down from the back and entered the ring.

"Oh man, the Tag Team Title scene just a got a huge shake-up!" Church stated. "The Tag Titles will be defended against Team 2D and the Elrics in seperate matches in back-to-back weeks! And right now, we got ourselves a match to determine who gets the first shot!"

"Justice was served with Team 2D getting their shot,...but injustice was ALSO served with these damn Elrics!" Sarge stated. "They shouldn't be getting title shots at all! Hell, Team 2D should be getting their title shots first! Not have to fight these bozos for it!"

"Well, get over it, this is the most fair for this situation to happen in!" Church stated. "And right now, it's time to see who will get the first title shot!"

The ref checked to see if Jerry and Al were ready, and then rang the bell. Jerry and Al circled each other in the ring before meeting in a lock-up. Jerry grabbed Al in a Side Headlock and hit a Headlock Takedown on him. He wrenched on the head, but Al slowly stood up with the mouse in tow, and began elbowing him in the gut, loosening his grip. Eventually, Jerry let go of Al, and Al took the chance to hit a Snapmare Takedown on him, followed by a Dropkick to the back of the head. Al picked up Jerry, but the mouse broke free and nailed a Forearm to Al's face. Jerry backed up into the ropes and bounced off them for a clothesline, but Al ducked it. Jerry turned around and was immediately nailed with a Dropkick to the chest by Al. Al picked up Jerry and nailed him with a Snap Suplex, and then climbed up the nearest corner to the top. Once there, Al dived off for a Double Foot Stomp, but Jerry rolled out of the way. Al landed on his feet and turned around, but Jerry Drop Toe Holds him face-first into the second turnbuckle.

"Al just went face-first into that turnbuckle, and you know Jerry's going to take full advantage!" Church said.

"Time for the great mouse to give Al the good ol' 1-2!" Sarge stated.

Al stood up in a daze, and Jerry grabbed him from behind and hit a Back Suplex on him followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Al kicks out! Jerry picked up Al and nailed a few Forearms to the face before whipping him into the ropes. He tried for a Hip Toss as he came back, but Al stayed rooted to the ground and tried for a Hip Toss of his own. Jerry wouldn't be lifted either and tried for a clothesline, but Al ducked it. The mouse turned around, and swatted a Dropkick attempt from Al. The alchemist stood back up, only to be hit with a Reverse Atomic Drop by Jerry, followed a Jawbreaker! Jerry makes the cover! 1...2...Al kicks out! Jerry stood up and shouted down at Al, "Just give up! You aren't better than us!" followed by several stomps, which earned applause from Tom and a scowl from Ed.

"Jerry's just mocking Al right now! That defeat last week really didn't change a thing about their attitude!" Church said.

"Why would it? Team 2D are still the better tag team, and always will be!" Sarge declared.

Jerry picked up and nailed a few shots to the face of Al before slamming him down a Scoop Slam, followed by a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest. Jerry then locked in a Headlock on Al and wrenched on the head as hard as he could. Ed suddenly began to clap to will Al on, and the crowd soon followed sui with the alchemist. Al began to feed off the crowd'e energy and slowly stood up with Jerry in tow, and suddenly lifted him up for a Back Suplex. Jerry backflipped out of it onto his feet though, and when Al turned around, Jerry hit a Savate Kick that sent Al into the ropes. Jerry ran at Al, but the alchemist sidestepped and threw Jerry over the ropes and to the floor outside. Al grabbed the ropes and waited as Jerry slowly stood to his feet...

...AND HIT A CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON THE MOUSE!

"And Jerry just realized what it's like to deal with a high-flying alchemist!" Church stated.

"Alchemist aren't meant to fly! Stop doing things you aren't supposed to d, Elric!" Sarge said.

Al posed for the crowd as they cheered before picking up Jerry and throwing him back into the ring. Al got on the apron and measured up Jerry as he stood back up...leaped onto the ropes...

...and hits a Springboard Crossbody on Jerry! Al has the cover on Jerry!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out!

"Jerry kicks just before the three! But Al is finally getting some momentum going for himself!" Church stated.

"But momentum? For an Elric? BLASPHEMY!" Sarge shouted.

Jerry slowly got up to his knees, and Al took this opportunity to land a HARD kick across the chest of Jerry! Jerry reels before Al lands another kick across the chest, and repeats the action over and over again! Al hits about six kicks, and goes for a seventh, but Jerry catches the leg! Jerry stands up holding the leg, and pulls Al's other leg from under him. He drags Al to a nearby corner, and launches him into it...

...but Al lands on the second turnbuckle! Jerry stands up and sees this, but is unable to stop Al from hitting a Diving Back Elbow off the second turnbuckle! Jerry stumbles up to his feet and gets a Back Heel Kick as a result. Jerry slowly stands up, and Al hits a beautiful Dropsault to his chest! Jerry rolled over to the corner and sat against it, and Al ran towards it and goes for a Hardyac Arrest Dropkick...

...but Jerry rolls out of the way! Al crashes down to the mat and gets to his knees...AND JERRY HITS A SHINING WIZARD TO THE BACK OF AL'S HEAD!

"Damn, did you see that knee across the back of Al's head?!" Church exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Al was out!"

"And that's what happens, ladies and gentleman, when you mess with a mouse!" Sarge stated.

Jerry rolled Al over for the cover!

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

"And Al stays alive!" Chuch said.

Jerry picked up Al and put him in an Inverted Facelock, and tried to lift him up for the Saving Grace, but Al did his best to remain roooted to the ground. After several tries, Jerry nailed a few shots to the gut of the alchemist before lifting him up successfully for the Saving Grace...

...Al landed on his feet behind Jerry, and nailed a Capo Kick to his skull when he turned around! Jerry fell back into the ropes and bounced off them in a daze...

...and Al hits a Wheelbarrow Bulldog on him! Al hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

"Man, I can't believe Jerry actually kicked out of that! That combination of moves almost put Jerry out of the way!" Church stated.

"Don't be surprised, this is one tough mouse, dirtbag!" Sarge said.

Al picked up Jerry and whipped him into the corner and ran at him, leaping onto his shoulders Kofi Kingston-style and began nailing punches to the face. After the tenth punch, Al rolled off Jerry's shoulder and dropped back to the mat, and then hit a Monkey Flip on Jerry. Al ran at the ropes, and springboarded off them for a Springboard Body Splash...

...JERRY GETS THE KNEES UP! Al crashes down onto them stomach-first and falls to the mat in pain, and Jerry wastes no time in picking him up, grabbing him in an Inverted Facelock...

...AND HITS THE SAVING GRACE!

"And the Saving Grace connects big time! Second time's the charm for Jerry!" Church said.

"Al..." Sarge began.

Jerry hooks the leg.

1...

...

2...

...

Al kicks out at 2.87!

"You Just Got...Aw fudge pops!" Sarge cursed.

Jerry looked stunned at the kick-out and so did Tom at ringside. Jerry scowled before picking him up, and hooked him up. He lifted him up for the Mouse Trap...

...but Al suddenly fell forward and threw Jerry off of him! Jerry rolled to his feet and ran at Al...and gets hit with the second Capo Kick of the match! Jerry fell to his knees before standing up doubled over in a daze, and Al bounced off the ropes and gave the mouse a Throwback! Jerry bounced off the mat onto his back! Al then sized up Jerry and nailed a Standing Shooting Star Press on him, and hooked the leg!

"Al's got the cover off the Shooting Star! This could be it!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

"Obviously, it is not! Stop being an idiot, dirty Blue and realize that Jerry's winning this!" Sarge stated.

Al dragged Jerry over to the nearest corner before climbing up there with his back turned to Jerry. Al stood on top for a Moonsault, but Jerry suddenly got up and grabbed Al, pulling him off the top and down to the mat below! Al held his head in pain before finding himself picked up by Jerry, who nails a Double Underhook Suplex on him...

...but Jerry held onto the arms of Al and stood up with him into, and nails a second Double Underhook Suplex...

...and Jerry continues to hold onto Al, stands up...AND HIT A THIRD UNDERHOOK SUPLEX!

"Man, a TRIFECTA of Butterfly Suplexes! That's not something you see every day!" Church said.

"Ah, beautiful to see a master of Non-Stop Violence at work like this!" Sarge stated.

Jerry hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

AL KICKS OUT!

Jerry was starting to get very frustrated and picked up the alchemist, and tried to hook him up for the Mouse Trap. Al however, fought out of it and pushed Jerry into the ropes. Jerry bounced off the ropes and ducked a Roundhouse Kick from Al, and when the alchemist turned around, Jerry caught him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Jerry backed up and waited as Al got back to his feet, and ran at him...

...Al avoided the Knee Smash! Jerry turned around...and got an Enziguri to the skull! Jerry was left dazed on his feet, and Al quickly got back up and nailed a SECOND Enziguri to the skull of Jerry! Jerry fell to the mat on his back, and Al quickly climbed the corner. He stood on top and sized up Jerry...

...AND HITS THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS!

"And Al hits an AMAZING Shooting Star Press on Jerry!" Church exclaimed. "This could be it!"

"No, it can't be! Not like this!" Sarge retorted.

Tom saw the whole thing go down, and realizing he needed to act quickly ran around the ring to the side of it Al and Jerry were close at...

...AND GOT AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE FROM ED FOR HIS TROUBLES!

"Tom just got his head taken off by Ed!" Church exclaimed. "Ed isn't going to let Tom get in the way of this match!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sarge shouted.

Al hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And that's ballgame people!" Church stated.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Here is your winner, Alphonse Elric!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Al got off of Jerry and celebrated his victory before the ref raised his hand to indicate his win. Ed clenched his fists tightly with a smirk on his face as he realized the implications of this victory. Al got onto the turnbuckle, and raised his hands in triumph before he and his brother looked over to Tails and Knuckles, who were still on the stage and had smirks on their faces.

"Al has managed to knock off Jerry, and you know what that means!" Church stated. "Next week, Tails and Knuckles will defend the World Tag Team Titles against the Elrics in what is sure to be an amazing match!"

"No! No! No!" Sarge chanted. "This can't be happening! Those Elrics shouldn't be getting the title shot first! They shouldn't! Stop making this such a crazy world, you damn Elrics!"

"Sarge, PLEASE stop complaining about this. It won't do a damn thing." Church stated. "Get over it, and deal with it. Team 2D still have a Tag Title shot of their own regardless!"

Al exited the ring and walked up the ramp with Ed until they came face-to-face with the Tag Team Champions. Tails and Knuckles continued to smirk before raising their titles high into the air, signifying they weren't going to let them go without a fight. Meanwhile, Tom slid into the ring with Jerry and the two came to, looking at the scene on the stage before them. Angry scowls appeared on their faces as Tom bashed the mat with his fist, and Jerry just glared at the two teams on the stage.

"Next week is going to have one hell of a title match, but man, Team 2D is PISSED!" Church stated. "Things have just not been going their way as of late!"

"This is one of the best tag teams in damn history, dirty Blue, and those Elrics are just getting in their damn way!" Sarge stated. "Screw those Elrics to hell!"

"It was once thought that Team 2D had the number of the Elrics, but could the Elrics now have the number of Team 2D?" Church questioned. "The Tag Team Division is certainly heating up for the next few weeks!"

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Survival Games 2002_**

**_The First UCA Elimination Chamber_**

"With Survival Games just around the corner in 2002, I wanted to do something big to make this edition one of the biggest ever." Force stated. "I wanted to make it an event that everyone would remember, and I as was trying to think of something, I heard about WWE looking to debut a new match-type contest around the same time. I loved the concept, and wanted to use it. So I went to Vince and WWE, talked with them a bit...and they allowed me to also use the match as well for Survival Games, just a week after their Survivor Series. And thus, we had ourselves the first UCA Elimination Chamber, and man what a line-up that match had...

_Clips were shown of the six men who competed in the first UCA Elimination Chamber: Jeccht stood in his chamber pod with his arrogant smirk on his face; Sephiroth stood in the middle of the ring with lights darkened and looking out to the crowd ominously; Red entered the chamber with a sense of awe yet determination; Sonic stood on the turnbuckle with the UCA World Title raised high with one hand; Jackie Chan looked around the chamber he was in with a sense of apprehension; Blue stood outside the chamber and looked at it with narrowed, intense eyes._

_"These six men are about to go straight into the devil bull pit!" Mickey shouted. "These six men are about to go straight to hell inside the Elimination Chamber! There's no telling what will happen here tonight!" _

"Jecht, Sephiroth, Red, Sonic, Jackie Chan, and Blue." Force listed off. "These were the six men who were the first in UCA to delve into the Elimination Chamber, all for Sonic's World Title. And man, that was just brutaility..."

"I remember that match very vividly." Sonic stated. "It was a match that took a toll on every single one of our bodies. I mean, the hell I went through was so unreal. What we did to each other in that Chamber on that night really was on par with the Chamber Matches in WWE at the time..."

_Blue stood on the steel grating and grabbed Jackie Chan, who stood in the ring, and tried to Suplex him over the ropes and onto the steel. Jackie refused to be lifted though, and after several attempts, Jackie suddenly broke free and nailed a vicious Roundhouse Kick to Blue's skull, causing him to back up and fall to his knees. Jackie readied himself with the ropes as he waited for Blue to get up. Once he did, Jackie leaped onto the ropes and springboarded off them..._

_...but Blue moved out of the way! Jackie suddenly latched onto the chain wall though, ala' Spiderman, much to the shock of everyone! He waited for Blue to turn around to face him, and backflipped off the chain wall...AND NAILED A REVERSE DDT ON THE STEEL FLOOR!_

_..._

_Jecht stomped on Red as he sat against the chain wall with great viciousness, an arrogant smirk on his face the whole time. After a few more stomps, Jecht bounced off the ropes towards Red for a final blow, but Red suddenly Drop Toe Holds him into the chain wall face-first! With Jecht dazed, Red picked up Jecht, and hooked him up for the Poke-Flow on the steel, but Blue suddenly came in and tackled Red down, forcing him to let go of Jecht. Blue picked up Red, but Red suddenly kicked Blue and threw him face-first into the chain wall. Red turned his attention back to Jecht, but was grabbed by him and thrown against the plexigalss of a pod! Red leaned against it in pain..._

_...AND JECHT JECHT KICKS (Brogue Kick) RED THROUGH THE PLEXIGLASS!_

_.._

_Sephiroth placed Sonic between his legs and lifted him up for the One-Winged Massacre (Sit-Out Crucifix Powerbomb), but Sonic slipped out of it and landed behind Sephiroth. The angel turned around, and got dealt repeated kicks to the thigh from the blue hedgehog. Sonic followed it up with a Dropkick to the chest, sending Sephiroth down to the mat, and then got on the apron. He measured up Sephiroth as he got up, and then springboarded off the ropes to him, wrapped his legs around his head..._

_...Sephiroth caught him on his shoulders! Sonic flailed around helplessly as Sephiroth ran towards the ropes...AND POWERBOMBED SONIC OVER THEM ONTO THE STEEL GRATING!_

_..._

_Clips of the match were shown rapidly: Sephiroth chokeslamming Red, Sonic Spearing Sephiroth into chain wall, Jackie Chan hitting a Spinning Wheel Kick on Jecht, Red hitting a Diving Clothesline on Blue, Blue pushing Jackie Chan off the turnbuckle and onto the steel, and Jecht hitting a Running Powerslam on Sonic._

_"I can't believe what we are seeing here! This is absolute destruction!" Mickey shouted. "It's a freakin' demolition derby in there! And these men are killing each other all for the World Title!"_

"Brutal, bloody, vicious, barbaric...all these words describe UCA's first-ever Chamber Match." Sonic stated. "Hell, I'm pretty sure my career was shortened because of what I went through in that match. There was nothing we weren't willing to do to walk out as the World Champion."

"Every man in that match wanted to be World Champion so badly, but of course, they were eliminated one-by-one, until one two were left..." Force stated.

_Jecht sized up Jackie Chan as he slowly stood up near the corner, and ran forward for a Jecht Kick, but Chan ducked it! Jecht turned around, and got a Dropkick to the knee! He fell to his knees, and Chan immediately knocked Jecht out with a Chan Special (Buzzaw Kick)! Jecht was lied out on the mat and Chan stood over him, and suddenly looked up at the pod before him. The crowd suddenly cheered loudly, begging for Chan to go for what they were thinking! Chan looked out to the raucous crowd, and gulped audibly before reluctantly climbing up the corner, and then up to the very top of the pod! He stood on top with the crowd going crazy, looking down at Jecht and said "Bad day!"..._

_...AND HITS A DIVING LEG DROP OFF THE TOP OF THE POD! The crowd is going crazy as Jackie Chan holds his tailbone in pain before draping an over Jecht!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Sephiroth grabbed Jackie by the throat and lifted him up, but Jackie caught him with a DDT! Sephiroth was laid out as Jackie stood up, and looked up at a pod. Feeling a sense of bravery and risk-taking overatke him, Jackie climbed the corner and then up to the very top of the pod much to the crowd's approval! Jackie crouched on top of the pod..._

_...when Sephiroth suddenly sat up! He quickly stood up and climbed the corner at a fast pace, stunning Jackie! This caused Jackie to be unable to stop Sephiroth from grabbing his throat from the top turnbuckle, and giving him a dark smirk..._

_...BEFORE HITTING A MASAMUNE SLAM (Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster) OFF THE TOP OF THE POD! Jackie was motionless before Sephiroth turned him over and covered him!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Sonic stood over Sephiroth as he was one his knees, panting like crazy before bouncing off the ropes...and into Sephiroth's hand! Sephiroth hits a Chokeslam on Sonic! Sephiroth picks up Sonic, and sets him up once more for the One-Winged Massacre...but Blue suddenly grabs Sephiroth from behind and hits the Kanto Strike (Inverted Suplex Stunner) on him! Sephiroth stands up in a daze before being picked up by Red on his shoulders, and gets nailed with a Journey Through Kanto! Sephiroth stumbles up to his feet, and Sonic suddenly shoots up to his feet, and lifts Sephiroth up..._

_...AND HITS A SONIC DRIVER! Sonic hooks the leg!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Red and Sonic traded blows in the middle of the ring before Red started to gain the upper hand in the fight and bounces off the ropes to hit a hard clothesline! He picks up Sonic onto his shoulders for a Journey Through Kanto, but Sonic squirms in his grip, and suddenly pushes himself off Red's shoulder, and hits a Homing Attack! Sonic stalked Red as he slowly stood up, and lifted him up onto his shoulders, turned around..._

_...BLUE SLAMS A PIECE OF PLEXIGLASS OVER SONIC'S SKULL! The crowd gasps as Sonic drops Red and stands in a limp fashion, before finding his arms hooked by Blue..._

_...AND GETS DROPPED WITH A SHELL SHOCK DDT! Blue tightly hooks both legs!_

_1...2...3!_

_"MY GOD! SONIC'S ELIMINATED! THE WORLD CHAMP'S GONE!" Mickey shouted. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_

_"WE'RE NOW GUARANTEED TO HAVE A NEW WORLD CHAMPION!" Pete shouted. "AND IT'S DOWN TO THE LONG-TIME RIVALS, RED AND BLUE!"_

_"A MEMORABLE RIVALRY IS REIGNITING BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!" Mickey exclaimed. "WHO WILL WALK OUT THE WORLD CHAMPION?!"_

"It came down to Red and Blue, and it was another epic chapter in their long-standing rivalry." Force remarked. "It was the first time since 2000 that they were fighting one-on-one, so the atmosphere was absolutely electric for their battle. And those two really tore at each other inside that Chamber, very brutal stuff in the Final Two. But it came to an end with this..."

_Blue kicked Red in the gut, set him up, and lifted him for a Powerbomb, but Red rolled through with a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Blue kicks out! Both scrambled to their feet and Red ducked a clothesline from Blue, and caught him with a Flapjack as he turned around! With blood pouring down both of their faces, Red stalked Blue as he slowly got up, and then hooked him up back-to-back..._

_...BLUE CATCHES HIM WITH A LOW BLOW BACK KICK! The crowd booed viciously as Red let go of Blue in pain, and Blue turned him around, hooked him up...AND HIT A SHELL SHOCK DDT!_

_"DAMMIT! Blue just nailed Red low, and hit the Shell Shock DDT! He's going to steal this victory!" Mickey shouted._

_"No DQs, motherfucker, and Blue FINALLY beat Red! Finally, he regains the World Title!" Pete exclaimed._

_Blue pinned Red!_

_1...2...RED KICKS OUT!_

_"NO! BLUE DID NOT BEAT! RED KICKS OUT!" Mickey shouted. "RED STILL LIVES IN THIS CHAMBER!"  
_

_Blue was stunned, which was soon followed by a cry of great anger from him. He stood up in a furious manner before catching sight of the piece of plexiglass from earlier and picked it up. With a snarl, Blue sized up Red as the Pokemon Master gingerly made his way to his feet. Once he was up, Blue swung the plexiglass..._

_...and Red ducked the swing! Blue stumbled forward before turning around...AND GETS HIT WITH A VAN DAMINATOR FROM RED, SENDING THE PLEXIGLASS INTO HIS FACE! Blue is laid out on the mat as Red crawls to the plexiglass and sets it down on the mat before picking up Blue, hooked him up..._

_...RED HITS THE POKE-FLOW ON THE PLEXIGLASS!_

_"POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW! RED HITS IT ON THE PLEXIGLASS! THE COVER!" Mickey shouted._

_1...2...3!_

_Red let go of Blue's leg and lied across him in pure exhaustion as the crowd went thunderous with cheers in the arena, the victory slowly registering as he weakly raised a fist in the air._

_"Here is your winner of the UCA Elimination Chamber, and NEEEEEWWWWW UCA World Champion, REEEEEDDDDDD!"_

_"RED HAS DONE IT! RED HAS PULLED IT OFF! RED HAS MADE HISTORY!" Mickey shouted. "RED HAS WON THE FIRST UCA CHAMBER, AND AFTER NEARLY A YEAR, RED IS ONCE AGAIN LIVING HIS DREAM AS THE WORLD CHAMPION!"_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! RED HAS REACHED THE MOUNTAINTOP FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Pete shouted. "I THOUGHT BLUE HAD IT, I THOUGHT HE HAD IT! BUT DAMMIT, RED IS THE CHAMPION!"_

"It was disappointing to see myself lose the World Title to Red, but it was no doubt a historic and memorable moment." Sonic admitted. "And it certainly went a long way to eventually establishing Red as "The Man" of UCA in the future. And despite my loss, and despite the hell I went through, I was proud to have taken part in UCA's first Elimination Chamber, especially when it was as good as it was."

"Survival Games 2002 really set the bar for future UCA Elimination Chamber Matches, no doubt." Force stated. "It's the standard for Chamber Matches, and it's been very hard to top. Hell, some say that the original is STILL the best UCA Chamber Match to this day. All six men went all out in this chamber, and it produced one of the most memorable matches in the history of the company."

_The final shot is of Red standing in middle of the ring inside the chamber with the World Title raised high with one hand, blood pouring down his face and a weak, but happy smile on his face as his confetti poured from the ceiling._

* * *

_A/N: YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THE UCA CHAPTER! So for the slow update this time around, loyal fans of UCA, but I've been held back by lack of motivation and inspiration, college work, and of course, playing the AWESOME new Tomb Raider game. But, I would not be denied in bringing this chapter to you all, and here it is! I hope that this chapter as really worth the wait for you all. I really don't want my fans feeling dissatisfied with my work. T_T I gave it my all for this, so I hope you all enjoy this._

_If you have any ideas and suggestions for storylines and rivalries or UCA Rewinds, let me know via PM and I will consider it at the least. Until next time, my loyal readers, leave a review! Reviews are very much appreciated, my friends!_


	18. Monday Night Flame Week 5 Part 3

_**A/N: I have decided that this chapter takes places BEFORE the Timmy/Aries and Ben/Itachi matches at Best in the World! Minor it may be, but it works for my purpose for a promo later on in the chapter. Just letting you all know.**_

* * *

_**Universal Character Association: Week 5**_

* * *

The camera showed the interview area backstage, and we see Tucker there with a mic in hand, and also holding his head slightly.

"Goddamn, Tifa punches like hell..." Tucker groaned, referencing the knockout from last night. "Ugh, and instead of following up that interview with another piece of hot ass, I got to interview...this guy..."

As soon as Tucker said that, Senji came onto the screen with Hardcore Title over his shoulder and a frown on the face as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Dammit, why does management hate me?" Tucker complained.

"Is there a problem with interviewing me, you armored bastard?" Senji questioned dangerously.

Tucker gulped in fear. "No, no, no!" He said defensively. "Not a damn thing wrong with interviewing you. Nothing at all. So um...last night didn't go the way you wanted to. You were riding a wave of momentum for the past month, having two successful title defenses as Hardcore Champion, and going through a Flame classic with Red. But you ended up being one of the eleven Bowser would single-handedly eliminate from the Rumble itself. Just 24 hours removed from the event, how are you feeling Champ?"

"Well...I got to say, it sucked getting eliminated like that." Senji admitted with a frown. "I honestly thought I was going to win the whole deal. I had so much going for me heading into that match, I'm a big time rising star. I felt like the Royal Rumble was going to be MY moment, the time for me to take that top spot and add the World Heavyweight Title to my collection of titles. I thought I was going to show that even a Deadman like me could reach the top...but instead, I get eliminated by the damn giant turtle, Bowser. And kaput, there goes my dreams of headlining Final Clash this year." Senji sighed, but then developed a small grin. "But you know what, I'm not going to mope about it like a whiny kid. You win some, you lose some. What matters is that you keep fighting no matter what, and hey, it wasn't all bad. I last nearly twenty minutes in the Rumble, and that's impressive in it's own right. I had a good performance taking on all kinds of wrestlers in a massive free-for-all, showed what I am made of, and I got a pretty fun fight out of it all. So there are some pluses in all of this. But you know what my FAVORITE moment of mine was in the Rumble?"

"Uhhhhhh...no." Tucker said, a bit nervous. "What could be your favorite moment in the entire Rumble?"

Senji just grinned wildly. "...Eliminating the cocky-ass Ben Tennyson myself! I mean seriously, it was a JOY kicking his ass out of the Rumble and dashing his dreams! I can't stand the guy! In CCW, he's a complete and utter, perverted, heartless, and conceited jackass, and here in UCA, he actually believes the crowd loves him for the shit he does when obviously they hate his guts! He calls himself a hero for the acts he's done in his show, but he's so damn far from it! I live in Deadman Wonderland, a place full of psychos and evil bastards, and there are people there that are heroes way more than Ben Tennyson ever could be! Tch, like I said, eliminating Ben Tennyson personally...my favorite moment that I was a part of in the Rumble of. Not often that you get the chance to stick it to Tennyson like that in any company."

"I see. Well, I can't blame ya for feeling that way. The guy can be unbearable." Tucker shrugged. "So what's next for you after all of this?"

"Well, for now, I am going to continue being the best damn Hardcore Champion I can be!" Senji proclaimed confidently. "There'll be other chances to get a shot at the World Title, and maybe they'll come sooner than I think. But until then, I'm going to continue showing why I am the future of hardcore wrestling. I've already had a badass reign with this title at five months right now, with some pretty damn awesome title defenses, and I'm going to continue making this title reign one of the best ever! Why? Because I love this title, and I will wear it proudly! When it's all said and done, the Crow will make his ultimate mark in hardcore wrestling...Dead-Center."

Senji then walked away from the interview area as Tucker watched him. Tucker just shrugged. "Crazy-ass bastard. I don't think there is anyone besides him that would..."

Tucker trailed off when he caught sight of someone coming into view, and that person was...

...

...

..._Ben Tennyson, _holding his head in pain from the chair shot he was dealt earlier. He looked off in the direction that Senji walked away in with an unreadable expression on his face. Tucker looked a bit uncomfortable in Ben's presence, and was about to say something when Ben just narrowed his eyes and walked away from the scene without a word said.

"Ooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy...what the hell was that all about?" Tucker questioned.

* * *

"Well...Senji is not going to let his failure in the Rumble keep him down." Church said. "He's going to keep fighting like he always has, but..."

"...but I don't think Ben is fond of what Senji said if that look of his is any indication." Sarge stated.

"But come on, people say crap about Ben all the time, and he rarely even gives a damn about what's said in his messed up mind." Church noted. "No reason for what Senji said to be any different to him."

"Dammit...I'll have to concede that to you, dirtbag. Ben probably just had his attention caught by Senji's words before shrugging it off as usual." Sarge stated.

"Likely the case, Sarge. And now..." Church began.

**("Playing The Saint" by Digital Summer) **

"...now we are greeted by a women who somehow survived the odds!" Church finished.

The crowd booed loudly as Lightning came out onto the stage, Women's Title over her shoulder as she looked out to the crowd with her emotionless stare. She then turned her back to the crowd, and pointed her thumb to the RR symbol on the back of her jacket, earning louder boos from the crowd. She then made her way down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"Last night, this amazing RR member did the unthinkable, and DEFEATED two female veterans, two female legends in the business!" Sarge stated. "She defied all odds and gave the Rookie Revolution a HUGE victory to their name!"

"But that victory came after Tifa hit the Premium Heart on Peach, and Lightning threw Tifa out of the ring to get the pinfall!" Church noted. "So in essence, Lightning had to steal that victory!"

"A win's a win, dirtbag! Deal with it!" Sarge replied. "And anything went in that match, so you can't say shit about it! Suck it, dirty Blue! Oh, and looks like we're going to be hearing from the great Lightning herself!"

Lightning grabbed herself a mic and stared out to the booing crowd before speaking. "The Rookie Revolution stands tall. The Rookie Revolution stands strong. The Rookie Revolution stands proud and ready to take over Fiction Wrestling. Despite what all of you thought, despite what was unfair to me and my championship reign, I did the impossible and defeated Tifa and Peach to retain my Women's Title. I repeat: I defeated TWO UCA female legends at the same time to remain champion. And unlike the glory-hogging plumber, Mario, I didn't need to enlist the help of some giant turtle in order to win. No, I won ALL BY MYSELF. I won through pure skill, through pure talent, I won...because I am better than those two has-beens could ever hope to be any day. And my victory was a strong victory for the Rookie Revolution, and a huge blow to the spotlight-hogging veterans. And quite frankly, the Rookie Revolution will not allow itself to be stopped now. Timmy Turner has won the Toon Cruiserweight Title on Animated, Zoe made Reggie Rocket take a nap in CCW, the World's Toughest Tag Team defeated the legendary Digi-X, Jason retained his Intercontinental Title and broke the neck of Pit, Starforce and Taiki are punting in the skulls of the washed-up legends, the Revolution will defeat that damn Team Veteran at Best in the World...quite frankly, we are showing why we are stronger than we've ever been despite what some people may think, why we will win this war in the end. And as one of the Generals of this Revolution now, I help lead the Revolution alongside our great Commander-In-Chief, Souichi, to greatness. And believe me, as a General, I will maintain this Women's Title for the Revolution because...I am greater than any damn women in UCA today." The crowd booed loudly as Lightning just simply ignored them. "It's true. My championship reign has showed this to be true. My Royal Reckoning victory should leave no doubt in anyone's mind of how superior I am. I am more vicious than Gaz, I am more technical than Sally Acorn, I am more impactful Peach, I am more deserving than Hinata, I am more talented than Tifa...hell...not even that overrated, washed-up, arrogant Sailor Mars that's showing up on WCW: Showdown now could ever come close to me. Then again, she's just Sailor Moon's bitch, so anyone can be better than her."

"Oh that damn bitch!" Church shouted angrily as the crowd was livid for that comment. "How dare she disrespect UCA's greatest in-ring performer like that! That arrogant, self-entitled..!"

"You can boo me all you want, but you have no choice but to accept this as the truth." Lightning continued. "I am the UCA Women's Champion, and it is going to stay that way for a LONG time. You just can't stop the Rookie Revolution, not now or ever. And as our mighty group fells Team Veteran at Best in the World, I will continue to dominate this division, and prove why I am the best woman in the company. And the fact is that..."

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence) **

The crowd cheered loudly as Lightning groaned before she turned to her head to the stage, where she saw Tifa Lockhart come out onto. The Final Fantasy girl had a disgusted frown on her face and a mic in hand as she stared down Lightning before making her way to the ring.

"YES! Thank God for Tifa!" Church cheered in relief. "I was seriously about to throw up from the garbage that I heard from Lightning!"

"The only garbage that's coming out is from your mouth, dirty Blue! Though should that really be a surprise!" Sarge stated. "Tifa's just being a sore loser, and now she wants to rain on Lightning's parade! Damn has-been..."

Tifa entered the ring as Lighting just shook her head in disgust before speaking. "You are really making it a habit of interrupting me these days, aren't you Tifa? Got nothing better to do? Is there a reason that you are even out here? Are you sore that I beat your ass last night and proved myself the true superior of us two? Or maybe you despise the fact that despite all your big words last week, I still beat you and proved those very words to be crap?! Face it Tifa, just face it dammit. Face the fact that I am the NEW premiere Final Fantasy girl of this business, and that you have no choice but to get out of my damn way. After all, it's been proven you can't even hold my bags with what I did to you last night."

The crowd "Ooooohhh'ed" at that last comment as Tifa continued to stare at Lightning with an unreadable expression for several more moments...

...

...

...

...

...before suddenly clapping slowly and methodically for Lightning.

"What the fuck?! Tifa...is CLAPPING for Lightning?! What alternate reality have we stepped into?!" Church exclaimed.

"None, dirty Blue, for Tifa has FINALLY realized the greatness of Lightning! About damn time!" Sarge laughed.

Lightning and the crowd looked shock at Tifa's actions before she suddenly spoke. "Congratulations, Lightning...congratulations. You did the unthinkable last night. You beat both me and Peach at the same time in a Triple Threat Match. You managed to defy the odds against you and retain your title. I know when to admit that I lost, and that my opponent won. Lightning Farron, you won against two legends, you won against two multiple-time Women's Champion, you won in grand style..."

Lightning grinned at Tifa seemingly giving into her better skills.

"...after you let me do the work of hitting Peach with the Premium Heart, and threw me out to take the pin on her yourself! Yes, what a GREAT show of skill that was! You really showed that you could win things decisively, you sure as hell as did! Man, the way you won was something that NO ONE ELSE could have ever hope to do! Seriously, congratulations are in order! You showed exactly who you are with what you did!"

Lighting's grin turned upside down at those words, realizing that Tifa's words turned to a very sarcastic tone until she suddenly began talking seriously.

"Look Lightning...you MAY have won last night, I cannot deny that...but here you are talking about your superior skill, being the best in UCA, that no one can match you...and you go and steal a victory right from under me after I do the work of knocking out Peach all by myself. Lightning, that ain't skill one bit. That's just being opportunistic. That...is called being a "Scourge," and quite frankly, ANYONE could have done what you done. In my view...you just got damn lucky. You were in the right place at the right time, and that DOESN'T warrant you disrespecting all the great females in the back, as well as the greatest UCA in-ring performer ever, who you couldn't even hope to lace the boots of!"

"So typical! So damn typical!" Lightning shouted into her mic. "I win, and here you are, you veteran has-been, trying to demean my victory, trying to crap all over it to make yourself seem better than you actually are! But in the end, I WON! No matter how much you criticize the way I won, I was the one who was victorious and am standing as the UCA Women's Champion! This title here shows that I am the best, no matter what you try to say otherwise, spotlight-hogging bitch! You said you were going to take the Women's Title from me, and you FAILED! I took your damn 'Pipebomb' from last week, and stomped it into the ground, and I proved that I am indeed better than you!"

"...Did you really? Did you really do all of that?" Tifa questioned. "Because like I said...you threw me out of the ring after I did the damage and stole the pin yourself. And what's more...you DIDN'T pin me. You didn't pin me, and take the title of premiere Final Fantasy girl from me! No, you just stole a victory by the ends of your hair and escaped with your title! So you DIDN'T stomp my "Pipebomb" and stomp it into the ground, and you DIDN'T prove that you were better than me, not by a long shot! But know this...this thing between us...it ain't over us between us, not by a long shot. And when I..."

"Oh wait, let me guess, you want ANOTHER title shot don't you?!" Lightning questioned. "You want to use the logic that because you weren't pinned yourself in the match and I 'stole' the victory form you, that you should be HANDED another shot at MY title! So damn typical! Just like that Gary Oak on Animated, wanting to be handed shot after shot with no work involved! Well let me tell you something, Tifa Lockhart: you AREN'T going to get another title shot from me! ESPECIALLY when it's handed to you by management!"

Tifa just shook her head at what Lightning said before speaking. "Lightning...Lightning...Lightning...so quick to assume...you don't know me at all. I DON'T want to be handed a Women's Title shot. I WANT another one, but I don't want to be handed one. No, I want to EARN another title shot, to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that I deserve the shot and wasn't given it by anyone! Now, I don't know when I'll get another title shot! It could be at Last Stand, Final Clash, Revenge of the Fallen, Summer Brawl...1 month, 2 months, 4 months, 6 months, hell maybe it will even be a YEAR before I get another shot, but I will get another shot no doubt. But no matter what, one thing I KNOW I will get is a match with you. A ONE-ON-ONE match with you, no third parties involved, no multi-man matches, just you and me facing off. And I don't even care if the title won't be on the line, because I just want to face you. And WHEN we do face off one-on-one finally...I am going to beat some damn respect into your skull, and show you the meaning of hard work...the PAINFUL way. And in case you don't know what that means, here's a shortened version:...**I will knock you the hell out!**"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers at the proclamation as Lightning just narrowed her eyes at the Final Fantasy VII girl, and they got into each other faces and stared off until then...

"Wow...lots of confrontations happening tonight, am I right?" The girls and crowd turned to see Force on the titantron, who gave out a long sigh. "And it's also been a night where I have been VERY busy. Hell, the crowd here probably knows how much I've been making matches today, haven't they?" Force chuckled, and even garnered a few laughs from the crowd. "Well, in any case, I watched the two of you argue, and I've been thinking about an idea for the Women's Title the whole night. See, we're heading into Final Clash no doubt, and only one PPV remains before that event, and that is Last Stand. And I know for a FACT that every female in the back wants to be the one who heads into our grand stage as the Women's Champion and defend it there. It's something that the women in UCA desire so damn much, because they know it would be their chance to shine. And well...I look at the Elimination Chamber match for the World Title...and I think that since the Women's Title is practically the richest prize for the women...I feel like this title should ALSO be put in a state of uncertainty as well..."

Lightning didn't like where he was going with this. "Force...what the hell are you planning?" Lightning asked.

"At Last Stand, the Women's Championship will be up for grabs...

...

...

...

..._in a Six-Pack Challenge!" _Force announced.

"HOLY CRAP!" Church shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly as Lighting was livid. "ARE YOU BULLSHITTING ME?! First you make me defend my title in a Triple Threat, and now you go for a freakin' Six-Pack Challenge! Are you trying to screw me out of my title, you damn fox?!"

"Not at all. I'm just adding some excitement to the Path to Final Clash." Force stated. "And if you are good as you say, you'll be able to retain your title like you did at Royal Reckoning. And in fact, I already have named one of your challengers for the title. And that would be-"

"Oh, it's freakin' Tifa isn't?!" Lightning exclaimed, glaring at Tifa for a moment before going back to Force. "I should have known! You are handing her the title shot because of things supposedly went down last night! How damn typical! I'm not surprised! Seems like the little fox is bi-"

"Lightning, you REALLY need to learn not to interrupt me." Force cut in with a frown. "If you had learned, then you would have learned that I am NOT naming Tifa one of the five challengers. No, no matter what happened last night, she will have to earn her way into the Six-Pack Challenge like everyone else. But this woman I am naming as a challenger...I believe she has EARNED a Women's Title shot with her performances in the past few weeks, and with her victories, it's only natural for me to put her in this match at Last Stand."

"Well...who is it then? I rather NOT be kept in the dark." Lightning asked impatiently.

"Well, the challenger is-" Force began, but stopped as he noticed something and chuckled. "Oh boy...I didn't expect her to do that so quickly...Lightning, just so you know...don't turn around."

Lightning was confused at Force's words...

...

...

...

...

...UNTIL SHE WAS TURNED AROUND BY KIVA AND HIT WITH AN XLR!

"IT'S KIVA! Kiva Andru just snuck behind the Women's Champ and jacked her jaw with an XLR!" Church stated.

"That damn coward from the future! How dare she do that to a General of the Revolution! Why would she..." Sarge wondered.

"She's the challenger! She's the woman Force has named as one of the five challengers!" Church realized. "And Kiva just sent a damn message to the Champ!"

Lighting was sent flying out of the ring through the ropes from the impact and landed on the ground, holding her jaw in immense pain. Kiva took a knee as she looked down at Lightning on the outside from the ring before turning her attention to Tifa still in the ring. The two stared at each other before giving each other a nod of acknowledgement and respect before Kiva grabbed the Women's Title on the mat and got out of the ring, holding the title over Lightning before placing it next to her and making her way up the ramp and to the back.

"Wow...now that's a statement made if I've ever seen one." Force said. "And Tifa, stay there in that ring right now! Why? Because let's just say...you will have a chance to earn a Women's Title shot. Right here, right now, you will compete in a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match against...this woman..."

Tifa grinned as Force disappeared on the Titantron, and she waited in the ring as a ref came down to the ring for the upcoming match, and then...

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer) **

The crowd booed as Mandy came out onto the stage, her signature emotionless expression on her face as she stared down Tifa in the ring before making her way down the ramp. She reached Lightning who still was down on the outside from the XLR before entering the ring, purpose in her step.

"The following is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Endsville, weighing in at 119 lbs., Mandy!"

"Oh boy...Tifa's going to have her hands full here!" Church stated. "Mandy is one tough chick on any normal day, but she's been in a foul mood ever since getting pinned by Kiva last week."

"And Mandy in a foul mood is a recipe for total destruction!" Sarge said. "And forunately for all Reds in attendance, Tifa shall be caught in said destruction! Get your camcorders ready!"

"Ummmm, Sarge...you CAN'T count out Tifa, for if you do...prepare to be knocked out until say...next year?" Church quipped.

Tifa and Mandy stood in opposite corners until the ref rang the bell and they slowly met each other in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-up. The two struggled against each other for awhile before Mandy pushed her into the corner. She held against it as the ref counted, and Mandy slowly released the lock-up. Suddenly, Mandy nailed a VICIOUS cheap shot to Tfa's jaw, prompting boos, as Mandy began to unleash a barrage of fists on Tifa, forcing her down in the corner until the ref pulled her away. He scolded Mandy before she shrugged him off and went back to Tifa. But the Final Fantasy girl suddenly grabbed Mandy and threw her into the corner, and began nailing her with repeated punches to loud cheers. Tifa then whipped Mandy into the opposite corner, and then ran at full speed at her and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash on Mandy in the corner. She pulled Mandy out of it and nailed a Body Slam on her before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Rolling Senton.

"Tifa's got the control in the early portion of the match, but things will no doubt change in a heartbeat!" Church said.

"Of course! Those in control early NEVER keep the control, so it's obvious Mandy will take down Tifa soon!" Sarge stated.

Tifa picked up Mandy and locked in a Wrist Lock before hitting a few Standing Shoulder Blocks on her before pulling her in for a Clothesline, but Mandy ducked it, and then caught Tifa with a Jawbreaker on her followed by a hard clothesline, knocking her down. She picked up Tifa and nailed a Gutwench Suplex on her followed by a Bionic Elbow. Mandy makes the cover. 1...2...Kick out! Mandy then locked her in a tight Waistlock and wrenched at her waist. Tifa slowly made her way to her feet and began to elbow Mandy in the side of the head to make her let go, but Mandy suddenly began to knee her in the repeatedly, stunning her then nailed a Saito Suplex on her. Mandy then grabbed Tifa and hit a freakin' Deadlift Dragon Suplex on her and bridged into a pin. 1...2...Kick out!

"Man, that's some strength on the part of Mandy! That evil little girl is stronger than she looks people!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and Mandy will definitely show why she just cannot be stopped! Hey wait! There's Lightning! She's still out here!" Sarge said.

Indeed, Lightning was still at ringside, leaning against the barricade, title over her shoulder and holding her jaw as she watched Mandy pick up Tifa and whipped her into a corner, and then nailed a hard Corner Clothesline on her. Tifa slumped in the corner as Mandy backed up, and then ran again at Tifa...

...Tifa moves out of the way! Mandy crashes into the corner and backs out of it as Tifa bounces off the ropes...AND HITS A SINGLE-LEG DROPKICK ON MANDY!

"Oh man, what a kick! I think Mandy may have lost a few teeth from that!" Church stated.

Mandy fell to the mat and stumbled up to her feet, where she was greeted with a Spinning Wheel Kick from Tifa. Tifa picked up Mandy and nailed a Single-Arm Underhook Suplex on her. The evil little girl rolled to the side of the ring and got up near the ropes, and Tifa clotheslined Mandy over the ropes to the floor. Tifa watched as Mandy struggled on the floor and sized up the girl as she stood up before running at and bouncing off the ropes...

...AND HITS A CORKSCREW SUICIDE DIVE!

"That Tifa just went sky high and nailed Mandy with a Corkscrew Dive! Explain to me again when Blues thought they could fly!" Sarge stated.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tifa stood up and raised a fist before picking up Mandy and throwing her back in the ring. She then got on the apron and climbed up the corner to the top. She waited as Mandy got up once more...

...and hits a Diving Clothesline on her! Tifa hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Mandy kicks out!

Tifa picked up Mandy and quickly nailed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on her. However, she held on to Mandy, lifted her up with herself, and nailed a second Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She held on once more and lifted Mandy back up, and tried for a third...

...but Mandy suddenly nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop on Tifa! The move stunned Lockhart, and allowed Mandy to hit a vicious STO on her. Mandy makes the cover!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out!

"Mandy's back in control just like that! This chick can surprise you with moves out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"Mandy's one smart cookie, and she can outwit and outwrestle Tifa any day!" Sarge stated.

Mandy stood up and began dropping elbows across the heart of Tifa relentlessly, and after the eighth elbow, Mandy leaped up and landed a Leg Drop across Tifa's throat. Mandy picked up Tifa, locked her in an Inverted Headlock...and hit an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker across her knee! She held on and hit a second one...and then a third one! Mandy then tried for a Neckbreaker Slam, but Tifa spun out of it and pushed Mandy into the ropes. Mandy bounced off them back to Tifa...

...and the Final Fantasy girl threw her into air, and caught her with a Powerbomb! Tifa then grabbed the legs, tied them up...

...AND LOCKS IN A CLOVERLEAF!

"Cloverleaf locked in! Cloverleaf locked in! Shades of the late Fiction Wrestling legend, Ted Kord!" Church stated.

"And fudgesicles, this is one painful ass submission! Mandy, find out a way out for the Reds! FOR THE REDS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mandy clawed at the mat in pain as Tifa tightened the hold as hard as she could. Mandy cried out in pure agony from the hold, but she shook her head in refusal when asked if she wanted to give up. She pulled at her hair, but when she saw that the ropes were close, she used all of her strength to drag herself to the ropes. Tifa pulled back on the legs as hard as she could trying to get her tap. Mandy reached out for the ropes...

...she came closer and closer to them...

...she was just inches away...

...Mandy grabs the ropes! The ref told Tifa that she had to break the hold, and Tifa was forced to let go of it. Mandy puled herself up using the ropes, and Tifa grabbed a hold of her. Mandy surprised her though with a European Upperc, staggering Tifa back a bit. Mandy went for a clothesline, but Tifa ducked it, and Mandy bounced off the ropes back to Tifa. The Final Fantasy girl lifted her up for a move, but Mandy used the momentum to land behind her. Tifa turned around, and was a caught with a Snap Powerslam from Mandy! Mandy hooks the leg!

1...

...

2..

...

Tifa kicks out!

"This is getting very heated right now! Fast and furious it starting to be what describes this!" Church said.

"And Mandy will remain fast and furious, while Tifa will become slow and sluggish as usual!" Sarge said.

Mandy stood up and went over to the corner, got on the apron, and began to climb the corner. She reached the top...but Tifa suddenly shot up to her feet and ran to the corner and quickly climbed it! Mandy was surprised by this action and Tifa lifted Mandy onto her shoulders...

...Tifa went for the Limit Break...

...Mandy suddenly began to elbow Tifa in the side of the head, dazing her. She maneuvered herself and grabbed Tifa's head...

...AND HIT A SUPER INVERTED DDT!

"HOLY CRAP! A Super Inverted DDT! That's something you don't see every day!" Church said.

"And Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

Tifa was laid out as Mandy turned her over and hooked the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah fudge pops!" Sarge cursed.

"Tifa ain't going down without a fight! She wants another shot at the Women's Title and she'll be damned if she lets it slip through her fingers!" Church said.

Mandy sat up stunned at the kickout before growling in frustration. She stood and picked up Tifa, deciding to end things, and lifted her onto her shoulders for the Reaper Scythe! She was about to spin her off, but Tifa suddenly got off and landed behind Mandy. The evil little girl turned around...

...AND DUCKED THE PREMIUM HEART! Tifa turned around and was kicked in the gut before being placed between Mandy's legs. Mandy lifted her onto her shoulders...but Tifa suddenly used the momentum to land on her feet in front of Mandy...

...and hits a VICIOUS Roundhouse Kick to Mandy's skull! Mandy fell to her knees completely stunned, and Tifa nailed a sudden Kneeling DDT!

"Tifa just PLANTS Mandy on her head! As if her skull needed anymore beatings!" Church said.

Tifa covers and hooks Mandy's leg!

1...

...

2...

...

MANDY KICKS OUT!

"But Mandy herself ain't going to let a bad stop her evilness!" Sarge stated.

Tifa picked up Mandy, but the evil little girl suddenly pulled her legs out from under her and dragged her to a corner. Mandy launched Tifa face-first into the turnbuckle, and the Final Fantasy girl backed out of the corner in a daze, before Mandy grabbed her and nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog on her! The cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Tifa kicks out!

Mandy dragged Tifa to the middle of the ring and pulled her up to her knees. She dealt the Final Fantasy girl several vicious rights to the skull, doing her best to daze her. Once satisfied, Mandy bounced off the ropes to Tifa...

...AND TIFA SHOOTS UP AND HITS THE POWERSOUL!

"POWERSOUL OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed. "Tifa hits her signature move! Victory may be near!"

"Oh no! Mandy, don't let her win! We can't have this has-been back in the title picture!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa stood to her feet and looked out to her feet before clenching her right hand into a fist, prompting a pop from the Mobian crowd. Tifa sized up the evil little girl as she slowly made her way to her feet near the ropes. Mandy turned around...

...

...

..._and Lighting grabs Mandy by the leg and pulls her out of the ring! _

"Hey! What the hell?! What is Lightning doing?!" Church exclaimed.

Tifa and the crowd looked surprised as Lightning glared at the Final Fantasy girl in the ring before looking at Mandy in front of her, who finally managed to get to her feet...

...

...

...

...

...AND CLOCKS HER WITH HER TITLE BELT!

"THE FUCK?! LIGHTNING JUST HIT MANDY WITH THE TITLE BELT!" Church exclaimed. "WAIT, THAT MEANS..."

Tifa looked on in shock as Lightning stood over Mandy with an emotionless expression on her face, but was broken out of her shock as the ref suddenly rang the bell.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winner by disqualification...Mandy!"

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer) **

The crowd immediately booed Lightning straight to hell as Tifa realized what just happened and gained a look of anger on her face as Lightning simply walked up the ramp with title in hand.

"Oh that damn bitch!" Church cursed. "That bitch just got Tifa disqualified, and as a result, Mandy advances to the Six-Pack! It didn't matter how Mandy won as long as she won!"

"Hah, genius on Lightning's part! Get Mandy disqualified and make sure the has-been veteran doesn't get another shot!" Sarge laughed. "Great job Lightning! You make the Reds proud with your work!"

"This was a screw-over and you know it! Lightning wanted no part of Tifa at Last Stand, and she made damn sure of that with this bullshit!" Church stated.

Lightning stood on the ramp as she turned to face Tifa who was in the ring, glaring at Lightning with frustration and anger. Farron raised her title in the air with a hardened gaze at Lockhart, mouthing "No shot for you, bitch." All the while, Mandy laid on the floor outside of the ring, and if you looked closely, there was actually bit of satisfaction in her straight face.

"Well...Lightning may have screwed Tifa out of the Women's Title picture, but she is by no means out of the woods yet!" Church said.

"You are unfortunately right! She's got a Six-Pack Challenge at Last Stand, and that's WAY WORSE than a Triple Threat! I don't know if Lightning can get through this!" Sarge stated.

"Kiva and Mandy are in the Six-Pack challenge, and three more women will join the field! Lightning's title reign is in serious jeopardy come Last Stand!" Church stated.

* * *

_A shot of UCA doing its first show in 1990 is shown, with wrestlers like Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Link, and Ganondorf wrestling, and then shifts to the first-ever Final Clash with its very modest stage and small attendance at the time, and suddenly Force was shown speaking..._

_"This event...this Final Clash...it's going to be something the whole world will talk about one day...It's going to be an event you just can't take your eyes off of."_

_**Brace yourself  
**__**Brace yourself**_

_"Madeon" by Finale suddenly plays as the promo begins to play through clips of the Final Clashes over the years, showcasing it's evolution as it grows and grows as an event, and it began to show the moments of the event..._

_**Your last chance,  
****Your last summer **_

_Red makes his way down the long Final Clash 2000 ramp..._

_**Your last dance,  
Beat to your own drummer **_

_Sailor Mars is on her knees on the ramp and holding her hands outas red pyro goes off extravagantly behind her at Final Clash 2004..._

**_Go out fighting,  
Go out young _**

_Blue holds up his Universe Heavweight Title high in the middle of the ring at Final Clash 2006._

**_A flash of lightning,  
Eclipse the sun_**

_D-Hedgeration X perform a series of crotch top to green "X" pyro at Final Clash 2010._

**_Brace yourself  
Brace yourself _**

_Jak holds the Intercontinental Title high as he makes his way down the Final Clash 2007 ramp._

_**Brace yourself  
Brace yourself **_

_Mario holds up the World Heavyweight Title high at Final Clash 2012...and suddenly the Final Clash 2013 logo flashes across the screen!_

**_Brace yourself for the grand finale! _**

**_FINAL CLASH 2013_**

**_ARLINGTON, TEXAS. COWBOYS STADIUM._**

**_2 MONTHS AWAY _**

**_"PREPARE...FOR THE FINAL CLASH!" _**

* * *

"Oh boy, we are a little over two months from UCA's biggest show and one of Fiction Wrestling's grandest stages: Final Clash!" Church said.

"Final Clash has grown from it's humble beginnings since 1990, and this year, it will take place in the Cowboys Stadium in Arlington!" Sarge stated.

"Over 100,000 people will fill the stadium in what may be record numbers in wrestling, and we already have one-half of the main event of Final Clash settled." Church pointed out.

"Yep, Matt Ishida will challenge for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship at Final Clash by virtue of his Royal Rumble win! As for who the champion will be, well..." Sarge trailed off.

"That question is up in the air more than ever for the next few weeks, as a slew of stars are out for the title! And up next...we start a path on determining who shall head to the Final Clash main event." Church said.

The bell rang a few times before the ring announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage) **

The crowd let out thunderous boos that shook the arena as Mario slowly came out onto the stage, body still slightly wrapped up and the World Title on his shoulder. He did not have a scowl or an arrogant smirk, but a look of nervousness on his face. He looked out to the crowd for a bit before solemnly making his way down the ramp. He climbed up the steel steps and entered the ring and climbed up the corner, raising his title and shouting "Greatest Champion Ever" though with less vigo than usual.

"Last night, Mario pulled off an elaborate conspiracy in order to screw over Sonic and retain his World Title. However, that plan has BACKFIRED in the long-run and Mario now finds himself defending the title just a day after his Last Man Standing Match. And as you can see...Mario is not coming out with his usual swagger." Church said.

"Can you blame him?! This is so damn unfair to the great Red! No champion should ever be forced to defend a title just a day after what Mario went through! This is almost like screwing over Mario big time! Why must this is always happen to the Reds?" Sarge cried out in despair.

"Mario brought this all on himself with the plan that he created just so he could escape with his title, and now he is paying the price for it. And his opponent...is the worst opponent imaginable..." Church stated.

Mario got off the turnbuckle and waited for his opponent apprehensively as the crowd showered him in boos...

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold) **

The crowd suddenly booed just as thunderously as before, if not LOUDER, as Bowser came out onto the stage with an evil smirk on his face. He chuckled at Mario in the ring before raising a fist high and then threw it down, triggering hellfire pyro on the sides of the stage. Bowser made his way down the ramp and then got on the apron, climbing over the ropes to enter the ring. He stared down Mario, who only held the World Title closely to his chest, and the Koopa King just chuckled evilly before raising a fist.

"This crowd is just HATING Bowser, maybe more than Mario, and I can't blame them! Bowser was the man who screwed Sonic out of the World Title! Hell, some say he was the one who beat Sonic instead of Mario! And it was all so he could get a World Title shot in the future! Well...he's getting it sooner than he expected." Church stated.

"Yes, Force has made this World Title match between Mario and Bowser happen tonight instead of Last Stand as a form of punishment to Mario! I love Bowser, but dammit, this is so damn unfair with the condition he's in! It's like climbing three mountains with his situation!" Sarge stated.

"Bowser doesn't give a damn what this crowd thinks, he's hungry, he's determined, and he wants the World Title bad! And he's more than willing to beat the snot out of the guy who has always humiliated in the Mushroom Kingdom to do so." Church stated.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 403 lbs., "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!

The crowd gave off the thunderous boos as Bowser raised his fist once more, smirking at Mario the whole time.

"And his opponent, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 235 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

Mario raised his title high as the crowd gave him the same thunderous boos, but it was not with great confidence.

"Well...the crowd doesn't seem to like either men in this match, so it seems for them, they don't win no matter who ends up as champion. Can't blame them knowing this is Mobotropolis..." Church said.

The ref asked for the title from Mario, but the plumber only held the title in his hands, looking at it longingly for several seconds. The ref got a bit impatient and asked once more for the title. Mario looked at the ref before back at his title once more, and kisses it before handing it to the ref, who held it high for all to see.

"Mario...may have just kissed the World Title for the last time." Church said.

The ref handed the title to ringside and once he made sure everything was ready, he rang the bell to start the match. Bowser wasted no time advancing on the plumber, and Mario backed up into a corner. With Mario cornered, Bowser made to grab him, but Mario slipped out of the corner before he could, and when Bowser turned around, Mario laid in a few rights before being pushed away by Bowser. Bowser once again made his way towards Mario, but the plumber slipped away and hit a few more fists before backing away. Bowser was getting very annoyed as Mario kept moving around the ring, hoping to avoid Bowser's grasp and not get throttled. Bowser once again lunged for Mario, and AGAIN, Mario dodges him and throws a right...but Bowser catches it! Mario is left stunned, before getting an UPPERCUT from Bowser! The plumber rolls out of the ring and looks at Bowser in shock!

"Man, that uppercut was vicious! Mario's trying to avoid Bowser as best he can, but Bowser's not going to let that happen!" Church stated.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, Mario is in a BAD way right now! I don't know how he can survive this!" Sarge admitted.

Bowser chuckled evilly as the ref implored for Mario to get back into the ring. Mario looked reluctant, but slowly, yet nervously, climbed up the steps and entered the ring. Once in, Bowser made his way to Mario and backed him into a corner. Mario panicked and told the ref to get Bowser away and do his job. Bowser had a hold of Mario, but the ref told him to let go and to back up. Growling, Bowser let go and backed up, but when he did, Mario shot out and landed a cheap shot on Bowser! Mario then began laying a barrage of fists on the Koopa King, trying to daze him. Mario bounced off the ropes, and hit a clothesline...but Bowser still stood! Frustrated, Mario bounced off the ropes again and hit another clothesline...and Bowser STILL stood! Now panicking, Mario tried for it a third time...and ran into a Big Boot from Bowser!

"Mario went to the well one too many times, and he got a foot to the jaw for it!" Church said.

"Oh man, the whole reality of the situation is affecting the great Mario's skill in this match!" Sarge proclaimed.

Bowser smirked before picking up Mario and landing a Pendulum Backbreaker. Mario screamed in immense pain due to his wounds from last night that had not fully healed, but Bowser held on to Mario. He stood up once more, and landed another Pendulum Backbreaker. Mario cried out in pain again, and Bowser STILL held onto Mario. Bowser stood up, and this time nailed a Sidewalk Slam on Mario! Bowser hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Mario kicks out! Bowser turned Mario over onto his back, and landed hard Elbow Drop across the back! Mario screamed in pain, and Bowser delivered four more Elbow Drops across the back before landing a Leg Drop across it as well! Bowser picked up Mario, and with all his might whipped him into corner! Mario hit the corner hard back-first, and staggered out of it in immense pain...

...and into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Bowser! Bowser with the cover!

1...

2...

Mario kicks out!

"Bowser is just DOMINATING right now! This monster is taking full advantage of Mario's weakened state with no remorse whatsoever!" Church said.

"Bowser screwing over Sonic for Mario was just business for Mario, and he is ENJOYING delivering pain that he felt he has owed Mario for so long!" Sarge stated.

Bowser stood over Mario and grabbed the plumber's head, and slammed it onto the canvas hard! Bowser repeated this action three times before yelling at Mario "How does that feel?! It'll only a be a fraction of how you feel when I'm champion!" Bowser picked up Mario to his feet with ease and whipped him into the corner once more. With a smug grin, Bowser ran full speed at Mario...

...but Mario suddenly Dropkicked Bowser in the knee, causing him to crash face-first into the second turnbuckle.

"Oh man, Mario with a counter out of nowhere! Bowser eats a face full of turnbuckle!" Church said.

"And there's the resiliance of Mario at work! How great it is to see! Mario now has a chance to do something!" Sarge said.

Mario managed to get up and saw Bowser down near the corner on a knee, and he quickly backed up to the opposite corner, before running full speed...

...and hits a Cannonball on Bowser in the corner! Mario gritted his teeth in pain from doing the move while Bowser fell to the mat and tried to get up. Mario managed to get to his feet as Bowser was all on fours, and Mario began driving his knee over and over again into Bowser's skull before backing up...

...and hits a Running Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Mario covers!

1...

2...

Bowser kicks out with authority!

"Mario's actually gaining some momentum here! This is surreal!" Church said.

"Well he's the Greatest Champion Ever, dirtbag! Don't be so surprised!" Sarge said.

Mario mounted Bowser and began laying in vicious rights to Bowser's skull, hoping to keep the big man down. Mario got up off of Bowser and landed a Jumping Knee Drop on the skull of Bowser. Mario got onto the second turnbuckle, and waited for Bowser to his knees, and dived off...

...Bowser caught Mario in his arms! Mario's eyes widened as Bowser stood up with him in his arms and rammed him into the corner hard! Mario cried out in pain before being lifted into the Oklahama position, and then hit him with a Swinging Side Slam! Bowser bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton on the plumber!

"Aaaaaaannnnnddddd...Mario's momentum is squashed." Church said.

Bowser picked up Mario and lifted him up into a Body Slam position, and then nails Snake Eyes across the turnbuckle. Bowser bounced off the ropes...and Mario ducks the Big Boot! Mario tries to lock in the Mario Finale from behind Bowser, but Bowser throws Mario off of him. Mario scrambled to his feet, and Bowser just plants him with a Spinebuster! Bowser drags Mario to a nearby corner and climbs up the corner to the second turnbuckle. With a sick smirk, Bowser readied himself, and jumped off...

...Mario rolls out of the way, avoiding the Banzai Drop! Bowser crashes backside first to the mat and Mario takes the chance to climb the corner. He grabs Bowser's head as he stands up...

...and hits a Tornado DDT on the Koopa King!

"Mario just plants Bowser on his skull big time! Mario may win here!" Church exclaimed.

Mario quickly pins Bowser!

1...

...

2...

...

Bowser kicks out!

"No, Bowser's still too much of a badass to be defeated!" Sarge said.

Mario got up and bounced off the ropes, nailed Bowser with a Dropkick to the face as he was on his knees! Bowser rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, and Mario ran and hit a Corner Splan on him! Mario held his abdomen in pain at the move, but Bowser still stood in the corner. Angry, Mario backed up once more and ran forward...

...Bowser moved out of the way! Mario crashed into the corner hard, and held his chest in pain, and turned around...

...

...

...

...AND GETS SPEARED BY BOWSER!

"GOOD GOD! MARIO GETS BROKEN BY THE MONSTER, BOWSER!" Church said.

"Mario, I'm sorry to say this, but..." Sarge sighed.

Bowser pinned Mario with a smirk.

1...

...

2...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...WHOA NELLY!" Sarge shouted.

"Oh my God! Mario kicked out! That is shocking as hell!" Church said.

Bowser looked stunned at the kickout before shaking it off quickly. He picked up Mario to his feet, and grabbed him by the throat. He smirked to the always booing crowd, and shouted "The Bowser Era Begins" now! He lifted Mario up...

...

...

...

...and Mario landed behind Bowser! He leaped at Bowser from behind...AND LOCKS IN THE MARIO FINALE!

"MARIO FINALE LOCKED IN! MARIO'S GOT IT LOCKED IN ON THE MONSTER!" Church exclaimed.

"THE FINALE MAY BE HERE FOR THIS MATCH! THE FINALE MAY BE HERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser was shocked as Mario wrapped his legs around Bowser and tightened the hold as hard as he could! Bowser walked around the ring with Mario on his back, trying to get him off, but the plumber was not going to let go! He was determined to walk out as champion! Bowser fell to a knee as Mario wrenched the hold so damn much! Mario could feel it! Mario could feel the victory...

...

...

...

...but Bowser suddenly growled and slowly stood back up much to the shock of Mario...

...

...AND BOWSER FELL BACKWARDS, CRUSHING MARIO BETWEEN HIM AND THE MAT! Mario writhed on the mat in pain as Bowser slowly got up, and bounced off the ropes...AND NAILS A BIG SPLASH ON MARIO!

"The finale be here alright...the finale may be here for MARIO! Because his last chance at winning may be dead!" Church stated.

Bowser stood up and looked down at the prone Mario before giving a cutthroat gesture, signifying the end before picking up Mario and once again grabbing Mario by the throat. He lifted Mario by the throat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..._Mario reverses mid-lift with a DDT! _

"THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER WITH THE GREATEST COUNTER EVER!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser is laid out on the canvas as Mario slowly crawled towards the apron. Pulling himself up, he climbed up to the top turnbuckle of the corner, steadied himself, dived off...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!

"SUPER MARIO SPLASH CONNECTS! MARIO HAS DONE IT-" Sarge said.

"WAIT LOOK!" Church interrupted.

...

...

...

...BOWSER HAD CAUGHT MARIO BY THE THROAT BEFORE IMPACT! Bowser slowly stood up as he held Mario, who struggled in vain in his grip. With a sick smirk on his face, Bowser lifted him up...

...

...

...

...

...**AND HITS THE CHOKESLAM! **

"CHOKESLAM CONNECTS! THIRD TIMES THE CHARM FOR BOWSER!" Church said.

"AND THE THIRD TIME MAY BE WORLD TITLE! MARIO..." Sarge began.

Bowser dropped down and hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"YOU JUST GOT...HOLY CRAP!" Sarge shouted.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID MARIO KICK OUT OF THAT?! THIS GUY'S TOUGHER THAN I THOUGHT!" Church shouted.

Bowser was completely stunned as he sat on the mat before growling in frustration. He stood up in a very furious fashion, and practically picked Mario up to his feet! He kicked Mario in the gut and placed him between his legs, and with a snarl, he wrapped his arms around Mario...

...

...

...

...

...TOAD SUDDENLY GETS ON THE APRON! The ref sees him and goes up to him, trying to get him out of the area! Bowser was stunned at the appearance of Toad for a brief moment...AND THAT ALLOWS LUIGI AND YOSHI TO HIT DOUBLE CHOP BLOCKS FROM BEHIND! Bowser lets go of Mario as he falls to his knees...

...

..._and Luigi and Yoshi hit a Double Kneeling DDT on Bowser! _

"DAMMIT! THAT DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM JUST SAVED MARIO'S ASS AGAIN!" Church shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT A LOYAL KINGDOM DOES FOR IT'S GREAT HERO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Luigi and Yoshi quickly slid out of the ring and hid themselves behind the aprons as Toad immediately got off the apron following the attack. Mario slowly stood up to his feet and stumbled over to the corner. He climbed it to the very top, dived off...

...

...

...

...

...

..._**AND HITS THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!** _

"THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH! GODDAMMIT! MARIO'S GOING TO STEAL ONE AGAIN!" Church shouted angrily.

"Bowser, my Koopa King..." Sarge began.

Mario held his stomach in pain before he hooks the leg as he shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BOWSER KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge shouted.

"BOWSER KICKED OUT! BOWSER KICKED OUT! BOWSER KICKED OUT OF MARIO'S BEST MOVE! AND MARIO IS STUNNED BEYOND BELIEF!" Church shouted.

Mario was absolutely shocked at the kickout and begged the ref for it to be a 3-count! However, the ref maintained that it was just a two! Mario slammed his mat in frustration and sadness before getting up again and climbing up the corner once more. Once on top, he dived off...

...

...

...

...

...AND BOWSER ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Mario misses the Super Mario Splash and crashes down to the mat! Mario held his abdomen in immense pain as he stumbled to his feet...

...AND GETS SPEARED ONCE MORE BY BOWSER!

"BOWSER JUST SPEARED MARIO ONCE AGAIN! MARIO'S WORLD TITLE IS FLASHING BEFORE HIS EYES!" Church exclaimed.

"NOT IF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser got up, and was about to go for a pin, but immediately saw Yoshi getting on the apron and trying to enter the ring. Not wanting to deal with him, Bowser Big Boots Yoshi in the skull, knocking him off the apron and down to the floor! Toad gets on the apron and climbs the corner behind Bowser! Bowser turns around, and Toad dives off toward him...

...

...AND BOWSER CATCHES HIM BY THE THROAT! Toad looks shocked and afraid before being lifted up...AND CHOKESLAMMED OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR BELOW! Bowser snarled at the Toad of the Mushroom Kingdom before turning around...and ducking a clothesline from Luigi! Luigi turns around into a kick from Bowser, and is set up by him! He lifts Luigi up onto his shoulders, and runs to the ropes as Yoshi stands on the outside...

...

...

...

..._and Bowser Bowser Bombs Luigi over the ropes and onto Yoshi on the outside! _

"This is absolute CHAOS out here in this World Title match! The Mushroom Kingdom tried to attack Bowser again, but he wasn't going to deal with their crap anymore!" Church said.

"And they never managed to lay a hand on Bowser in front of the ref! They never hit him, so there's no disqualification call by the ref! The match continues!" Sarge pointed out.

Bowser gave out a might roar as he spat at the Mushroom Kingdom before turning around once more...

...

...

...MARIO TRIES FOR A LOW BLOW KICK! BUT BOWSER CATCHES THE LEG! Mario looks absolutely shocked and frightened as Bowser just shakes his head...and hits a VICIOUS Uppercut that almost knocks Mario out of his boots! He picks Mario back up, sets him up and lifts him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..._**AND HITS THE BOWSER BOMB!** _

"BOWSER BOMB! BOWSER BOMB! BOWSER JUST PLANTED MARIO DOWN TO THE MAT! NEW WORLD CHAMPION!" Church called.

"Mario, I am so sorry to have to say this, but..." Sarge began.

Bowser dropped down with a satisfied smile on his face and hooked the leg.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

**SONIC SLIDES IN AND SLAMS A STEEL CHAIR ACROSS BOWSER'S BACK! **

"You Just Got...SONIC?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT IS SONIC?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Church questioned.

The crowd goes absolutely bananas upon seeing their hero in the flesh, and the ref looks stunned for a moment before ringing the bell for the disqualification! Bowser stands up to his knees arching his back in pain, but Sonic doesn't stop as he slams the steel chair onto the back again! Sonic slams the chair over and over again onto Bowser as he slowly stands up, enduring the painful shots with each one harder than the last. Bowser is backed into the ropes from the chair shots...

...

...AND SONIC NAILS A SHOT TO THE SKULL THAT SENDS BOWSER THROUGH THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"MY GOD, WHAT A CHAIR SHOT! SONIC JUST SCRAMBLED BOWSER'S BRAINS! AND YOU KNOW THAT IT HAD TO BE BECAUSE OF LAST NIGHT!" Church exclaimed.

"THE REF CALLED FOR THE DQ THANKS TO SONIC! SONIC HAS JUST SCREWED BOWSER OUT OF THE WORLD TITLE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic glared angrily at Bowser as the Koopa King recovered on the outside before turning to Mario who slowly stood up. With a hateful glare, Sonic readied the steel chair as Mario got to his feet...

...AND SLAMS THE CHAIR ACROSS MARIO'S FACE! The crowd goes crazy in approval as Mario stands in a limp fashion before being lifted onto Sonic's shoulders...

...

...

...AND IS NAILED WITH THE SONIC DRIVER!

"STEEL CHAIR AND SONIC DRIVER! A DOUBLE DOSE OF PAIN FOR MARIO, COURTESY OF THE GUY HE SCREWED OVER! PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" Church said.

"BUT REMEMBER! MARIO'S STILL WORLD CHAMPION! MARIO'S STILL WORLD CHAMPION!" Sarge reminded.

The crowd feverishly chanted "Sonic!" over and over again as Sonic stood over the fallen Mario and pointed to him, saying "Don't think I've forgotten about you bastard! Once I'm done with Bowser, I'm coming for your ass, you son of a bitch!" Sonic then exited the ring and made his way up the ramp and to backstage...

...and as he did, Bowser got back to his feet on the outside and saw as Sonic retreated to the back. The reality of the result finally settled in: he did not become World Champion. Anger and frustration and a feeling of being robbed coursed through him big time. With a snarl, Bowser slid into the ring and picked up Mario. He grabbed his throat, lifted him up...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A CHOKESLAM!

"GAH! Bowser just hit Mario with a Chokeslam! What gives Bowser?! The match is over!" Sarge questioned.

"Exactly, and he's not World Champion! The match ended in a DQ, and titles can't change hands that way! Bowser is pissed, and he took it out on Mario!" Sarge stated.

Bowser growled in frustration down at Mario before exiting the ring and making his way up the ramp to the back as well, letting out a roar of anger in his wake.

"Man...this World Title Match ends in great controversy. We had runs-in by the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was SONIC who would come in and screw over BOWSER! He disqualified Mario, and as a result, Mario is still the World Champion! Just what is going on here?!" Church asked.

"I don't know, but whatever Sonic's thought process for screwing Bowser over Mario, the end result is the same: Mario is still World Champion! And so he will enter Last Stand as World Champion and-Uh oh!" Sarge said.

...**Scourge ****the Hedgehog **ran down the ramp and slid into the ring like a snake and stalked Mario, begging for the plumber to get up as he chanted "Spear..." The plumber slowly got up to his feet, holding his body in pain and turned around...

...

...AND GETS SPEARED BY SCOURGE!

"Scourge with the Spear on Mario! A Spear that no one does better in UCA! And no doubt this is a message for Last Stand! Scourge wants the World Title!" Church stated.

Scourge stood over Mario and threw his hands into rock horns, shouting at Mario "The King of the World takes back his fuckin' throne, plumber boy!" With that said, Scourge exited the ring and made his way back up the ramp to the back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh man, Mario nearly got broken in half right there...can't blame Scourge for wanting to make a statement though. So now-Oh my God..." Sarge said.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as **Red** walked down to the ring and slid into the ring. He looked down at Mario who struggled to get to his feet amid the pain he was in. Mario managed to get to all fours when he was grabbed by Red, hooked up...

...

...RED HITS THE POKE-FLOW ON MARIO!

"Poke-Flow by Red! Now it's Red who makes his damn statement to Mario! He wants the tenth World Title reign, and he wants to get closer to it at Last Stand!" Church stated.

Red took a knee and looked down at the prone Mario before rolling out of the ring and making his way up the ramp, holding his fist in the air as he did so.

"Well, at least now Mario-SON OF A BITCH!" Sarge shouted.

...**Crash Bandicoot **ran through the crowd and jumped over the barricade! He climbed onto the apron, up to the top turnbuckle, and stood tall on it...

...

...CRASH LANDING CONNECTS!

"AND MARIO JUST FEELS A CRASH LANDING! THE MAN WHO WILL FACE DAN KUSO AND EDDY VERA IN THE BEST OF THE BEST FINALS AT BEST IN THE WORLD HAS MADE HIS MARK FOR LAST STAND!" Church exclaimed.

Crash stood up and made a quick pose before running out of the ring and then jumped over the barricade once more. He ran through the crowd like a crazy man, cheering like crazy!

"First Sonic, then Bowser, then Scourge, then Red, then Crash fuckin' Bandicoot! WHY MUST ALL THESE GUYS KEEP ATTACKING MARIO WHEN HE'S DOWN?! This can't get any worse for the Greatest Champion Ever..." Sarge muttered.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen) **

"Oh noooooooo..." Sarge groaned.

The crowd exploded into a frenzy as Matt made his way down the ramp with a purpose in his step and a focus in his eyes. He got on the apron and entered the ring, and stood in front of the fallen Mario, who now laid on his stomach.

"Oh boy...the UCA Royal Rumble Winner is here, and I think we ALL know what he's going to do..." Church said.

"Please no, Matt...please...have mercy on a Red. Have mercy on a Red!" Sarge pleaded.

Mario slowly raised his head up from the ground and looked up to see Matt Ishida, who stared down at him with an intense, but unreadable expression on his face. Mario gulped before trying to get up...and Matt grabs hold of him and picks him up! He lifts Mario up into the air...

...

...AND NAILS THE ROCKER SMASH!

"AND MARIO JUST GETS ROCKER SMASHED!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

The crowd is practically insane at this point as Matt stands up and looks at the motionless Mario for a moments before getting out of the ring and heads over to ringside. He grabs the World Title from the crew and slides back into the ring, and then stands over Mario with his legs on both sides of Mario. He stared down Mario for a few seconds before slowly looking up at the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling, and slowly pointed at it with one hand, while raising the World Title with the other. The crowd cheered as Matt held this pose for a few seconds before laying the World Title across Mario and exited the ring, making his way back up the ramp.

"Matt Ishida just made a statement, not only to Mario, but to whoever he faces at Final Clash: "I am becoming World Heavyweight Champion no matter who I face!" He's on a path of resurrection, and he won't be stopped!" Church said.

"Yeah, well, those in the Elimination Chamber beg to differ! They all want to not only main event Final Clash, but to also retain if they go there! And Mario is going to Last Stand as the World Champion...but...the beating he just took was something no man should go through..." Sarge stated.

"Mario managed to get past Bowser only because of a disqualification caused by a hedgehog who no doubt had his reasons as to why he did so. But with the Elimination Chamber, he may not get to Final Clash still. And with two spots still left to fill, things may get worse for Mario." Church stated.

"Poor Mario...poor Mario..." Sarge shook his head. "How can this happen to such a great Red? Why not a dirty Blue like Church here?"

Church glared at Sarge before continuing. "Well people, you have just witnessed the first Flame of the Path to Final Clash, and no doubt, it was a show that was pure chaos! Revealing of conspiracies, Last Stand matches made, historical promos cut, title situations put into question, and statements made big time!" Church said.

"And with this being only the first Flame, you can only image what the future Flames will be like! I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about!" Sarge stated.

"We're on the Path to Final Clash people, and it's only going to get more exciting people! So you better not miss an episode of Flame any time soon! Until next time, I'm Leonard L. Church." Church said.

"And I'm the Leader of the Reds, Sarge!" Sarge stated.

"We'll see you next week on Monday Night Flame!" Church stated.

The show ends with Matt turning around on the stage and pointing to the Final Clash sign one final time with a determined look on his face as Mario continues to lie motionless on the mat with the World Title laid across his body.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results:_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Luigi (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Gordon Freeman def. Wolfgang by DQ_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Naruto Uzumaki (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Jason Krueger goes to a no contest_

_Red def. Ben Tennyson (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Alphonse Elric def. Jerry Mouse_

_Mandy def. Tifa Lockhart by DQ (Qualifies for Six-Pack Challenge)_

_Bowser def. Super Mario (c) (Mario retains World Heavyweight Championship)_

* * *

**Last Stand Match Card**

**UCA World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match: Super Mario (c) vs. Crash Bandicoot vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Red vs. ? vs. ?**

**UCA Women's Championship Six-Pack Challenge: Lightning Farron (c) vs. Kiva Andru vs. Mandy vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?**

**D-Hedgeration X (Hope and Shadow the Hedgehogs) vs. Jason Krueger and Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Falco Lombardi vs. Starforce Megaman **

* * *

_A/N: IT...IS...FINISHED! The first Monday Night Flame of the Path to Final Clash has finally concluded, and I have to say, it was pretty damn awesome in my view! This chapter may be shorter than the past others, but I hope the quality makes up for it! I had so much fun writing that main event and the aftermath! Pure chaos and anarcy is what describes all of that perfectly! Now I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I apologize, but college, distractions, and whatnot kept me from updating sooner! But now that college is out for me mostly, at least on a full-time basis, I can work on UCA more! :D Yay for all the fans of UCA on this one!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of UCA, and if you ever have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM them to me and I'll consider them! Make sure to leave a review as they are EXTREMELY appreciated! Until next time, sayonara! :D_


	19. Monday Night Flame Week 6 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 6_**

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,**_

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said**_

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt**_

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**_

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later**_

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**_

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)**_

_(The screen shows Jason Krueger hitting a Top-Rope Absolute Destruction on Cloud)_

_**Well now that's over**_

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**_

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_(The screen shows Team 2D hitting Non-Stop Violence on Sora through a table)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

___(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong**_

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers) **

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "D-Hedge X is back!", "For Your Mom, Elrics!", and "The Chamber Nears!" The camera then went to Sarge and Church at ringside.

"Welcome everybody to Monday Night Flame! I am Leonard L. Church, and right beside is none other than Sarge himself! We are live from Gotham City, and we are continuing on the Path to Final Clash, just 13 days away from Last Stand!"

"Last week, Mario managed to retain the World Title by disqualification against Bowser, but it was a TERRIBLE cost! Mario was DESTROYED by Sonic, Bowser, the Chamber participants, and Matt Ishida! He was beaten so bad, he won't be able to compete until Last Stand!" Sarge stated.

"Well, I can't say I will personally miss him in the ring. In any case, we got ourselves one hell of a night of action, including TWO Titles matches for the Cruiserweight and Tag Team Titles, and Chamber and Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Matches! But first, we got something to kick off the night..." Church said.

The camera cuts to the ring, which had a pair of wooden, black stools placed inside of it, and the mat of the ring was now a color green with three claw marks on the center of the mat, with the letter "S" also on the center of the mat above the marks.

"...and ladies and gentleman, knowing this segment and it's host, it's going to be one wild segment for us all..." Church said.

"Oh boy, glad to see another edition of this so soon!" Sarge chuckled.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge) **

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge came out to the stage wearing his signature leather jacket and sunglasses, and smirked cockily out to the crowd. With a chuckle, he threw up his hands in rock horns before making his way down the ramp and then entering the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the host of the Raging Scourge, 'The King of the World' Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Last week, Scourge the Hedgehog qualified for the Elimination Chamber Match by defeating Naruto Uzumaki. At Last Stand, he looks to win World Title number five and get to the main event Final Clash." Church said.

"But as you can see, right now, he's looking up to bring us quality entertainment through none other than the greatest talk show in history, the Raging Scourge! The SOS Chat, Ed Factor, and Disco Ball got nothing on this awesome deal!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You got to wonder exactly what Scourge has in mind this time for his show..." Church stated.

Scourge grabbed a mic off the stool and looked out to the crowd with a smirk before speaking. "People, before it was so nice, you just had to see it twice. Welcome to another edition of the Raging Scourge! Hosted by yours truly, 'The King of the World' himself, Scourge! The man who will dominate the Elimination Chamber in just 13 days and capture his FIFTH World Title. The man who will then go on to the main event of Final Clash, Spear that Digi-loser Matt into two damn pieces, retain the title, and then reign as World Champion, putting guys like Itachi and Chaos to shame! But for now, I'm here to give you all the best talk show imagiminable once more, because after all, with the praise the last show got, why not bring it back once more? Now you must be asking 'Who could Scourge possibly have as a guest to top his last one?' Now having Red, the face of UCA, as a special guest is something that is VERY hard to top especially with how things went last time. But...BUT, I have the perfect guest to top just that. He's a man who no one dares to interview these days because he's been labeled 'mentally unstable' by many, he's a man who took me under his wing when I was...ugh, Evil Sonic during the best year of his career and helped me become the badass King of the World I am today! Ladies and gentleman, he is one of the greatest of all time in UCA, he is to be inducted into this year's Hall of Fame, and he is a SIX-TIME World Champion! Ladies and gentleman, I give to you...

...

...

...**BLUE!" **

**("Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smoke Nancy) **

The crowd booed thunderously, even louder than they boo Mario, as Blue came out onto the stage, wearing an ominous black jacket as his hair shadowed his eyes. He looked out to the crowd with a stoic look before making his way down the ramp in a slow, deliberate manner. He jumped onto the apron and entered the ring.

"Oh boy...Scourge couldn't have chosen a more hostile guest with his state of mind." Church stated. "This is a guy who is probably mentally unstable. Want proof? His new theme song. He's always used the 'Champion Theme' in some sort of form throughout his career, but this new theme...I think it shows just how dark Blue has gotten."

"I think this new theme suits Blue perfectly! He should have used this theme so long ago!" Sarge stated. "And Scourge has gotten the PERFECT guest for this edition of the Raging Scourge. This is the man who has everyone talking as of late, and only Scourge could be brave enough to interview him on live TV where anything can possibly happen."

"Well Blue certainly is on the news lately...mostly for what he has done to Red. Screwing Red out of the World Title at Survival, screwing Red out of the Royal Rumble at Royal Rumble, and recently, attacking Red before the main event of Best in the World. This bastard has done a lot, and Scourge seems to get some answers from his old teach tonight." Church said.

Scourge clapped for his teacher as Blue stood in the ring across from him. "Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the legend himself, Blue!" The crowd booed viciously as Scourge continued to clap for him. "Blue, it's an honor to have you on my talk show and to give me the honor of interviewing you." Scourge said.

Blue stared at Scourge with an unreadable expression before grabbing the mic off the stool and speaking into it. "Scourge...if you weren't my former student, I wouldn't bother with this, so consider yourself lucky. Now let's do this and get over with." Blue sits down on the stool while Scourge seems a bit surprised at his reaction before smirking and sitting down on his stool.

"Heh, that's Blue for ya people. A guy who takes shit from nobody and does what he wants, whenever he wants. Like I said, it's an honor to have you on my show man. After all, you are the guy who took me under your wing back in 2005 and 2006. You are the guy who helped teach me a lot about what I know about wrestling today, and helped me move out of the shadow of Sonic and become Scourge the Hedgehog. I have a lot to owe you for, and hell, UCA has a lot to owe you for all you have done for this company." The crowd booed viciously at all that was said and began to chant "Blue Sucks! Blue Sucks!" which earned a miffed expression on his face. "Oh, so you people want to crap on Blue? You want to diss on this living legend? You know, I can't understand why you think he's crap! This man has done it all! He's won World Titles, been Intercontinental Champ more times than anyone else, won the Royal Rumble, Triple Crown, Grand Slam...hell he even created his own World Title and legitimized it! No one has been able to do that before or since! You guys should be giving him respect! Yet, here you are are, crapping on him and his career, and why Just because he can't be one dude named Red! I can't believe-"

_"Bite your tongue now or else...Evil Sonic..." _Blue sneered into the mic, gaining an "OOOOOHHHHH!" from the crowd as Scourge looked to him in shock.

"Oh boy...I don't think Blue liked Scourge mentioning his inability to beat Red..." Church muttered.

"And he mentioned Scourge's former name...that's just..." Sarge trailed off.

"I am here to answer your questions, and nothing else, since you are my former student." Blue stated with a serious, dangerous tone. "But don't EVER mention THAT again, you got it? Remember your place..."

Scourge narrowed his eyes at Blue and tension filled the air for a few moments before Scourge raised his hand as if to calm things down. "Okay, okay, okay...let's let cooler heads prevail since I know how you are feeling these days. So let's get this thing started, shall we? Now you returned at Royal Reckoning in a very shocking fashion. But you haven't had a match yet in the company since you returned. So tell me, Blue, when are you going to have a match? I mean, are you going to be one of those guys that just..."

"Scourge, I am ready and willing to wrestle a match anytime, anywhere." Blue replied coolly. "I am a workhorse, plain and simple. I don't need to prolong myself wrestling, nor have any desire to. I am the Best in the Universe, and the only reason I haven't wrestled yet is because I haven't been called to yet. When I do get called to wrestle though...you'll get every reason as to why I am the Best."

"Well, good to see you are eager to get back into the fray of things, but you know what, I am curious about one thing." Scourge said while raising an index finger. "You made your return at Royal Reckoning, but their is something everyone wants to know...Where the hell were you before that? You disappeared for two months after Survival Games, what were you doing?"

Blue stared into Scourge's eyes emotionlessly for a few moments before speaking. "You want to know what I was doing during that time? You want to know where I was? Simple, Scourge...I was waiting in the shadows, biding my time. I knew Red would come after me after I screwed him out of the World Title, but I disappeared into the night, letting him either get into a false sense of security or become paranoid, wondering when I would strike. I waited in the wings, waiting for the perfect to strike him when it hurt the most and screw him over. I was in the shadows, watching Red closely, waiting for the perfect chance, letting him think he knew what I was going to do. That's where I was during those two months, Scourge. That's what I was doing, my old student."

"Wow...just wow...you know..." Scourge said into the mic. "Man...you know...is Red the ONLY thing you are focused on here in UCA? You are talking about him left and right here. I mean, you didn't even enter the Rumble match after you screwed over Red, which is surprising in itself. I mean, don't you want to try and become World Champ, or main event Final Clash or..."

"It doesn't MATTER if I do any of that!" Blue replied fiercely. "I could win as many World Titles as I can, I could win the Royal Rumble a second time, I could main event Final Clash over and over, I could do all of that, but it won't mean SHIT! Why?! Because these people will continue to define my career over what has happened between me and Red! Nothing else! That's all that they ever talk about when I come into the conversation! Red this, Red that! It sickens me! It pisses me off! That bastard has caused my career and life to be a mockery despite all that I have accomplished! Just for one thing I have been unable to do! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T ENTER THE RUMBLE MATCH! BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T MEAN A DAMN THING! ONLY BEATING RED CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING! AND UNTIL I DO, I WILL MAKE HIS LIFE HELL, AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER GETS ANOTHER GREAT ACCOMPLISHMENT OR MOMENT AGAIN!"

Scourge stared at Blue for a few seconds, slightly stunned by his outburst before speaking. "...Is that why you attacked Red before the Best in the World main event? Why you tried to take him out of match and screw over the Vets?"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DID IT! I DIDN'T DO IT TO HELP THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION OR SCREW OVER TEAM VETERAN, BECAUSE THEY BOTH COULD GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Blue shouted in anger. "I ATTACKED RED TO MAKE SURE HE COULDN'T HAVE ANY GRAND MOMENT OR EVEN HOPE TO BE A SURVIVOR IN THE MAIN EVENT OF THAT PAY-PER-VIEW! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYTHING GOOD HAPPEN TO HIM AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME! I SCREWED OVER RED, AND I AM DAMN PROUD OF IT! I HATE RED! I FUCKING HATE HIM! HE IS NOW FEELING WHAT I HAVE FELT FOR SO MANY GODDAMN YEARS AT HIS HAND! AND I AIN'T EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE WITH HIM! I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM FEEL HELL! HE RUINED SO MUCH ABOUT ME! AND WHEN IT'S ALL SAID AND DONE, RED WILL NEVER, EVER, BE THE SAME AGA-"

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) **

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Blue snapped his head to the stage in anger and stood, and Scourge frowned intensely as Red came out with an intense frown on his face and a mic in hand. He stared down Blue in the ring before making his way down the ramp.

"Oh man, shit just got real people! Red has had enough and is now out here! If things don't break down soon, I will be stunned!" Church said.

"What the hell he doing here?! He wasn't invited! He already had his turn on the Raging Scourge! Damn him always trying to ruin Blue!" Sarge stated.

Red entered the ring as Scourge scoffed. "Red, what the hell are you doing here? You already had your time on this show two weeks ago. We don't need you here, now just-"

"Scourge, shut the fuck up." Red interrupted. "I am not here for you. I am here for Blue. So stay out of the way."

"Okay Red, you don't know who you are talking to! I am the King of the..." Scourge started, but Blue held a hand out to stop him.

"Scourge...this is between me and him, so let him stay. Me and him have been needing to talk anyway." Blue stated. Scourge frowned but backed off out of respect for his teacher, leaning against the ropes as he watched things unfold. Blue slowly turned to Red. "Okay Red...why are you out here? Come to take my spotlight? Come to make my life miserable?"

Red just shook his head before speaking. "I can't believe you sometimes, Blue. I really can't. As I watched you say what you said in the back, I could only shake my head in disbelief. You have let this consume you, Blue. You have become OBSESSED. You could have won the Rumble Match, you could have become World Champion for a SEVENTH time. Instead, you have become focused on me and solely me, and are blowing opportunities at bigger things because of it. You say these people define your career solely by you never beating me, but that's not the case. No...it's YOU who defines your own career on the fact that you have never beaten me! You look at Ash Ketchum over on Animated, he has NEVER beaten Gary Oak, yet he has never let that hold him down, never let it dominate his thought process. He always moves forward, never let those losses define his career, and as such, people don't think of those losses when they think of him, no they think of him as a legend in this business who worked his ass off to get to the top. But you...you constantly let the losses get to you. You have failed to move on from any of them, and you have let them get to you in a way that people cannot help but think of those losses when they see you! You have let this destroy your damn sanity You have LET YOURSELF become obsessed, and because of this crap, you betrayed the Veterans when you attacked me before the damn match..."

"I am no traitor! I already said that I didn't care about Team Vet or the RR!" Blue replied. "I did what I did because you DESERVED it! You deserved it after everything you fucking did to me! You made me work harder than I ever was supposed to to get the accomplishments I have managed to obtain, accomplishments no one ever dares to acknowledges because they are too busy sucking your dick!" Scourge chuckled at the accusation from Blue. "And while I was forced to work harder than anyone, you had all these accolades and victories practically handed to you on a silver platter! You were groomed to be what this company wanted you to be, while I had to fight everyone and everything to become a legend! And yet, I am forced to endure the fact that I have never beaten you when I KNOW I AM BETTER THAN YOU! I AM BETTER THAN YOU EVER COULD BE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I DID THINGS THAT MAKE YOUR ACCOLADES LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY! AND YET FOR SOME DUMBASS REASON, YOU KEEP BEATING ME! YOU KEEP PULLING BULLSHIT VICTORIES OUT OF YOUR ASS, AND I AM TIRED OF IT! I HATE YOU RED! NO! I LOATHE YOU, YOU BASTARD, WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! THAT IS WHY I AM MAKING YOUR LIFE HELL AS WE SPEAK! THAT IS WHY I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL I BEAT YOU! THAT IS WHY..."

"SHUT UP, BLUE!" Red shouted angrily. "You want to know something?! I HATE YOU TOO! I HATE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HATE ME! You have broken my neck, you have slapped my mother in the face, you have smashed a television over my skull, you have ran Gary's car into my house, you have made this personal beyond belief between us! Everything I have, I have EARNED! Not given, but earned! I had to practically fight against being hated in the back during my first year here to get to the position I am today! You are just JEALOUS of what I have, jealous that despite all your big talk, you aren't "The Man" of UCA, like how I am "The Man" and it eats away at you! You can't stand that, so now you are trying to make sure I never get another accolade in order to make your insecure ass feel better! But you know what's going to hurt? The fact that I am going to win my NINTH World Title inside the Elimination Chamber, and there is NOTHING you can do about it, because that Chamber is going to keep your ass out of it!" Scourge scowled at the proclamation, knowing he was in the Chamber as well. "Despite your damn promise, I will win the title, and main event Final Clash against Matt! That is a guarantee on my part, you obsessed, crazy lunatic son of a bitch!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Blue chanted in Daniel Bryan fashion. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN NO MATTER WHAT! I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A CHAMBER IN MY WAY! I WILL FIND A WAY TO KEEP MY PROMISE! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT WORLD TITLE, YOU NEVER DID IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU KNOW WHAT, RED?! FUCK YOUR CAREER, FUCK YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS, FUCK YOUR POKEMON MASTER STATUS, FUCK YOUR POKEMON TEAM, **AND FUCK YOU!" **

...

...

...**BLUE SUDDENLY SLAPPED RED STRAIGHT ACROSS THE FACE! **

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "Blue just slapped the taste out of Red's mouth!"

"Red deserved that for God's know how long, and Blue finally delivered it to him! Good for you, Blue!" Sarge cheered.

Blue snarled as Red held his cheek in pain as Scourge laughed and clapped at Blue's action. The crowd booed viciously and continued to chant "Blue Sucks!" as Red slowly turned his face back to Blue's snarling expression, an enraged expression on his face. Red huffed heavily before slowly raising his mic up to speak...

...

...

...

...BEFORE DROPPING IT AND NAILED BLUE WITH A HARD RIGHT!

"OH SHIT, IT'S BREAKING DOWN! YOU HAD TO KNOW THIS WAS COMING!" Church shouted. "AND BLUE MAY PAY THE PRICE!"

Red nailed a vicious barrage of fists on Blue as he backed him up to the ropes, and continued to beat the crap out of him until Scourge came in and pulled Red off his former teacher. Red turned around AND SOCKED SCOURGE IN THE JAW! Scourge fell down to the mat as Red looked down at him before turning around...

...AND GETS TACKLED DOWN TO THE GROUND BY BLUE! The two Pokemon Legends start to brawl in the middle of the ring, trading the mount position over and over as their fists rained down upon each other in an angry fury. This continued for several moments until Scourge tackled down Red and began beating Red down with vicious fists until standing up and stomping the hell out of him. Once he was recovered, Blue jumped in on the fray and began beating on Red as well, and the two heels began to double-team the face of UCA to loud boos.

"Hah, the numbers game has rained down upon Red, and it's never looked so sweet! Keep doing that you two! Keep giving that overrated-" Sarge said.

"OH BOY!" Church suddenly exclaimed. "LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

The crowd exploded into crazy cheers as Blue and Scourge continued to beat down Red...and **Crash Bandicoot **leaps onto the apron and climbs the turnbuckle. Scourge and Blue suddenly noticed Crash and turned to face him...AND BOTH GET HIT WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY FROM HIM!

"CRASH IS HERE TO SAVE HIS PAL AND STOP THIS BEATING! ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE ON THE RAGING SCOURGE!" Church exclaimed.

Crash rolled off the two and began beating the crap out of Scourge until the hedgehog stood up and began trading fists with the bandicoot in the ring. Blue managed to stand up and was about to go to Crash...when Red cut him off and began to brawl with him as well! The crowd was going crazy as the four fought like hell in the ring for a minute or two before Blue went for clothesline, but Red ducked it, and SUPERKICKED BLUE OUT OF THE RING! Red turned around to see Scourge going for the Spear on Crash, but the bandicoot sidestepped the Spear...AND RED BACK BODY DROPPED HIM OUT OF THE RING! The crowd went crazy as Red and Crash stood tall in the ring and Blue and Scourge slowly stood up on the outside. Enraged, Blue tried to go back in, but Scourge held him back and pulled him up the ramp saying "We'll get them next time, Blue! We'll get them next time!"

"Red and Crash managed to get one over on Blue and Scourge, and Scourge is pulling his teacher back, deciding to live to fight another day!" Church said.

"Grrrrr, overrated bastard those two! I hope that they rot in hell with the rest of the dirty Blues!...While being forced to watch the Brady Bunch Reunion!" Sarge stated.

**("Boom" by P.O.D.) **

The crowd cheered loudly as Force the Fox came out onto the stage with a big smile on his face and a mic also in his hand, staring out at the scene before him and at the four men before him.

"Oh boy, it's the boss! Wonder what he's got to say about all of this right now!" Church said.

"The boos should punish Red and Crash for unorderly conduct! Send them back to the jobber status where they belong!" Sarge proclaimed; Church just facepalmed at Sarge's ramblings.

"Well...this was a wild start to Flame, wasn't it?" Force chuckled as the crowd cheered at his statement. "Soooooo...Scourge interviewed Blue, Blue got crazy, Red and Blue engaged in heated promos, hell broke loose, Crash comes out to save the day, and the four just beat the crap out of each other. Well...I see tensions are flaring as we near Last Stand and the Elimination Chamber, and personal hatred is obviously coming to light here tonight. So, since Red and Blue want to get their hands on each other, and Red, Crash, and Scourge obviously want to get some momentum for the Elimination Chamber, I am going to settle things Teddy-Long style!...Holla, holla, holla!" The crowd laughed at Force's joke. "If you don't get what I am implying when I say that, then let me say it in layman's term. For tonight's main event, it will be Crash Bandicoot teaming up with the Pokemon Master, Red against the team of Scourge the Hedgehog and his former teacher Blue! Hopefully, this will curb these violent tendencies you guys are having lately. I'll see you all later, and I hope fans enjoy the show. Later."

The crowd cheered loudly as Force left for the back and Blue and Scourge glared at Crash and Red who glared right back at the two from inside the ring.

"Oh boy, that's a main event if I've ever seen one! We're going to see Blue in his first match in UCA since coming back, and he'll be teaming with his former student Scourge against his greatest rival Red and Crash Bandicoot! That's going to be something else!" Church stated.

"Red and Crash are finally going to get what's coming to them! Let this be known as the day that Red and Crash got their asses whupped all over Gotham City! And it won't be the terrible kind of ass-whupping that people like Batman give!" Sarge stated.

"Well we'll see if that happens, because with Blue's track record against Red, odds aren't already with him here..." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage hallways where see Krystal walking down them with a sad frown on her face until the sound of a familiar chuckle caught her attention. Krystal groaned as she turned to her left...

...and saw **Starforce Megaman **leaning against a box with a smirk on his face, the crowd booing him to kingdom come. Krystal made a disgusted frown at the sight of the Gaming Killer.

"Oh great...you. What the hell do you want? Are you here to flirt with me? Are you here to hit on like the perverted after doing what you did to Fox? I wouldn't be surprised." Krystal growled.

Starforce just chuckled at Krystal's word. "I don't need to because I got myself a girl now. A girl that is stronger, faster, better, and more beautiful than you in every concievable way. She's going to be a champion in CCW very soon. Hell, she makes you look like the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz...though in retrospect, that's not very hard to do."

The crowd went "OOOOOHHHH!" at Starforce's insult as Krystal growled at the Megaman. "What...the...fuck...do you want?" Krystal hissed.

"Hehehe, well I just want to see how my good ol' pal, Fox McCloud, is doing after what has happened to him. Is he enjoying the hospital bed I got for him? Is he liking the food that he has to sip through a straw? Is he enjoying my rise after I punted him in the skull and realized that his career is dead and that he needs to make way for me?" Starforce smirked.

"Oh screw you, Starforce!" Krystal exclaimed angrily. "What you did to Fox was completely uncalled for! No matter the agenda of the RR, it is absolutely no justification for what you pulled on Fox! You are one sick son of a bitch with this Gaming Killer crap! You are only like this because you managed to get lucky against Jecht last year, and he retired after the match! You suddenly thought you were some sort of big shot because you thought YOU ended Jecht's career and adopted this Gaming Killer moniker! I've seen more original gimmicks pulled out of the trash! And now you think you are even greater because of what you did to Fox?! You didn't even beat him in the first place! You low-blowed him right as the match got underway! You disqualified yourself because you knew you couldn't beat Fox straight up! You are pathetic, Starforce! You truly are!"

"Me? Pathetic? Heh, that's a laugh if I've ever seen one!" Starforce laughed. "I disqualified myself like that because Fox didn't DESERVE to be in the ring with a rising star like me when his career was as pathetic as it was at the moment. I did him a favor punting him in the skull. His career was going nowhere anymore, it was practically dead by the time I faced him. I put him out of his misery. And as for Jecht, it was MY VICTORY over him that caused him to retire, and I'm glad it did, because it helped give birth to the Gaming Killer, one of UCA's fastest rising stars! A star that is showing the world that Star Fox...is dead! It is legitimately dead, and I make it official when I beat Falco at Last Stand! And you'll be left without anyone, sweet cheeks. And...I know you would want to come crying to me when that happens, begging me to take you, but again I got myself a REAL woman, a real woman named Zoe Payne, so you would be shit out of luck...and left with a broken down old man..." Starforce smirked evilly. "...where your only skill would be being his little whore...then again...that's ALL you're good at."

_***SMACK*** _

The crowd gasped in shock as Krystal slapped the freakin' taste out of Starforce's mouth. Krystal seethed angrily as Starforce held his stinging cheek, which now had the imprint of a hand on it. After a few moments, Starforce slowly turned back to Krystal, an evil look in his eye. He slowly advanced on Krystal...

...

...

...when **Falco** stepped in between them to loud cheers. Starforce scoffed at the sight of the Star Fox pilot.

"Step away from her...now...or else." Falco warned.

"Tch, what can you do? You are just some second-rate birdie that has had a mediocre career and plays sidekick to Fox. You COULD have finally been somebody if you had accepted the Revolution's offer on Twitter, but of course, like an idiot, you turned it down. And at Last Stand, I will finally..." Starforce said.

"Finally get what is coming to you!" Falco retorted fiercely. "You say I have had a mediocre career, but I have managed to accomplish a lot in my career here in UCA, and I am proud of it! Yeah...it sucks that I haven't won a World Title, but I have succeeded without it! And I don't need your damn Revolution! You say that Star Fox is dead? I beg to differ...Star Fox still lives man! It is still strong and kicking! Yeah, you may have kicked Fox's skull in, but the spirit still lives, and that is something you will never destroy no matter what you do! You can't kill Star Fox, because we will keep coming back no matter what! This is the one thing your stupid Gaming Killer gimmick can never take down! Star Fox lives throughout all of Fiction Wrestling, and it always will, games or no games! And you...you are a guy who wants to take a Randy Orton gimmick and use it to push himself up by taking out others and ending their careers without any consideration..but it ain't going to work this time, GEO! At Last Stand, I beat respect and humility and avenge Fox, who WILL come back despite what you think, and show you what Star Fox is all about!...Unless you want to go right now..."

Starforce and Falco engaged in an intense staredown, tensions flaring as anything could happen at that moment, until...

"Star Fox...WILL die by my hand...in more ways than one." Starforce stated dangerously. "Come Last Stand...I end you, and before then...you'll find out exactly why I am the Gaming Killer."

Starforce then walked off-screen, leaving Falco and Krystal alone in the hallways. Falco glared at the retreating Megaman before checking up on Krystal.

* * *

"Oh man...THAT...was intense as hell. Things are getting more heated between Falco and Starforce Megaman...come Last Stand, it won't be pretty..." Church said.

"You got that right, dirtbag! Expect blood, violence, gore, and all of that to happen on PPV in 2 weeks!...At the cost of your hard-earned money! So spend your money and put it in my pockets! Make a Red happy will ya?" Sarge rambled.

Church just facepalmed. "Ugh...well...Sarge exaggerated a bit, but this match between them will be personal and passionate. There's no telling what will happen when Falco and Starforce meet in that ring."

"I have an idea...a pretty good one...an idea that has STARFORCE PUNTING FALCO'S SKULL OFF! For the honor of the Reds obviously!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Oh my God...well...we are about to get into our first match of the show...and it's a big one people." Church said.

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait) **

The crowd booed loudly as Toad came out onto the stage with a scowl on his face and he looked out to the crowd for a few seconds before raising his arms Miz-style. He then pushed his arms forward before making his way down to the ramp with a serious look on his face. Toad reached the ring and leaped onto the apron and looked out to the crowd for a few moments before entering the ring. He climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his arm Miz-style.

"The opening contest of the evening is scheduled for one fall, and is for the UCA Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challanger, representing and from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 194 lbs., Toad!"

"At Royal Reckoning, Toad and Tidus went to war in what was a highly-praised Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning, but in the end, it was Tidus who would iwn the title. And Toad looks to reclaim his title tonight." Church said.

"He is cashing in his rematch clause against the Blitzball player, and I can't wait to see Toad reclaim HIS title! That Tidus is such a joke, not worthy to lace the boots of his father! Toad is the only who deserves to be Champ!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well, Toad hasn't been one happy camper since losing that title, and he looks to prove that Tidus' victory was a fluke, and that he is just a one-hit wonder here tonight." Church said.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember) **

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus came out onto the stage with the Cruiserweight Title around his waist and his sword in hand. Tidus had a big grin on his face before throwing his sword into the air and jumping up to catch it, landing on the stage to a blast of pyro. Tidus ran down the ramp and leaped into the ring through the ropes and threw his sword into the air once more before catching it and striking a pose with it.

"And his opponent, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Cruiserweight Champion, Tidus!"

"At Royal Reckoning, Tidus took his first step to greatness in his mind when he won the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning. Hailed as one of the best high-flyin' wrestlers today, Tidus has made a big splash in this business." Church stated.

"Yeah, but it's a splash that will prove to be fruitless once Toad beats him here tonight! He'll show that Tidus got his big moment and that's all he is going to get! Toad is the true star of the Cruiserweight Division!" Sarge said.

"Well Tidus is determined to make sure his reign doesn't end as quickly as it began. These two have been at each's other throats for awhile, and this may finally settle things between them." Church said.

Tidus placed his sword outside and unhooked his belt, handing it to the ref who raised it for all to see. Once he handed the belt to ringside, he checked on both wrestlers before ringing the bell. Toad and Tidus circled the ring, waiting for the other to make a move. They met in the center of the ring and engaged in a lock-up, and after a few moments of struggling, ended with Toad grabbing Tidus in a Headlock. Toad executed a Headlock Takedown and wrenched on Tidus' head with the hold, but after a few moments, Tidus stood up with Toad in tow. Tidus grabbed Toad and went for a Back Suplex, but Toad backflipped out of it and landed behind Tidus. Tidus turned around, and got taken down with a Snapmare from Toad who then hit a Dropkick to the Head. Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a Back Body Drop as he bounced back, but Tidus backflipped over him. Toad turned around and was nailed with a Spinning Heel Kick! Tidus picked up Toad and whipped him into the corner and ran and leaped at him, going for a Monkey Flip. Toad however dumped Tidus over the ropes before he could do it, but Tidus held onto the ropes and landed on the apron. Toad turned around and got a High Kick from Tidus that sent him stumbling back. Tidus then leaped onto the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Toad!

"Tidus is the first person that goes high, and it pays off for him here at the expense of Toad!" Church said.

"Somewhat good, but ah, Toad could do it better on his worst day." Sarge waved off.

Toad rolled onto his knees and that allowed Tidus to Dropkick him in the head. Tidus makes the cover. 1...2...Toad kicks out! Tidus grabbed Toad's head in a Headlock, but Toad wasted no time in getting back to his feet and pushed Tidus off him and into the ropes. Tidus bounced off the ropes and hit a Standing Shoulder Block, knocking Toad down. Tidus bounced off the ropes once more, but Toad rolled onto his belly and Tidus jumped over him. Tidus bounced off the ropes again and ran into a Dropkick from Toad! Toad picked up Tidus and nailed a Snap Suplex and floated over into a cover! 1...2...Tidus kicks out! Toad picked up Tidus, but Tidus suddenly began to nailed Toad with several hard rights over and over again. Toad suddenly ducked a right though, and caught Tidus with a Jawbreaker that stunned him. Toad followed it with an STO that knocked him silly! Toad grabbed Tidus by the legs and dragged him around, placing him under the ropes...before launching him up into the bottom-rope throat first!

"Oh man, that's going to crush your throat, no doubt! Those ropes aren't soft at all!" Church said.

"Heh, maybe he'll lose his voice from it! Oh please lose your voice! Please!" Sarge stated.

Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into a nearby corner. Toad backed up a bit, and then ran at Tidus full speed, but Tidus caught him with a foot that staggered him back. Tidus ran forward...and Toad caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Toad hooks the leg! 1...2...Tidus kicks out! Toad picks up Tidus and placed him between his legs, and lifted him onto his shoulders...he bounced Tidus' body off the ropes, and turned around...

...AND TIDUS HURRICARANAS TOAD! Toad stumbles up to his feet in surprise and...AND GETS A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL!

"Oh man! You could hear that kick from the cheap seats! Toad may be out cold!" Church stated.

"No! Toad can't be out cold! He's too much of a glorious Red for that!" Sarge begged.

Tidus dropped down for the cover on Toad!

1...

2...

Toad kicks out!

Tidus stood up and positioned Toad accordingly before running at and leaping at the ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONS-NO! Toad rolled out of the way and Tidus managed to land on his feet. Tidus walked over to Toad, but Toad caught him with a poke to the eyes! The crowd booed at the dirty tactic as Toad got on the second turnbuckle, and hit a Diving Clothesline on Tidus! Toad covers Tidus! 1...2...

...Tidus kicks out at 2.45! Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into a corner. Toad backed up into an adjacent corner, ran full speed...AND NAILED THE KOOPA CLOTHESLINE!

"Koopa Clothesline! Toad has taken control in a big way right now! He wants the title back bad!" Church said.

"Of course he does! He's the only person right now who deserves to be Cruiserweight Champion! Tidus is just keeping the title warm for him!" Sarge stated.

Tidus fell to the mat as Toad got on the apron and climbed the corner, waiting for Tidus to get up once more. Once he did, Toad dived off and nailed a Diving Double Ax Handle on him. Toad drops for the cover!

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

Toad picks up Tidus and whips him into the ropes, trying once more for a Back Body Drop, but this time, Tidus leaps over him for a Sunset Flip Pin!

1...

2...

Toad suddenly pushed his body forward, pinning Tidus' shoulders down in a Hurricana-like pin!

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

Both scramble to their feet and Tidus went once more for a Roundhouse Kick, but Toad ducked it, causing Tidus to spin a full 360 degrees from the momentum. Toad then kicked Tidus in the knee, and hit the Mushroom DDT!

"Pin, pin, pin..and DDT! That's the pattern that Tidus was forced to go through just now!" Church said.

"Haha, and guess how badly things ended for him there, people? I'll give you three guesses. Hint: his head got spiked." Sarge laughed.

Toad pinned Tidus with a hooked leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tidus kicks out!

Toad was miffed at the kick out before standing up and dragging him to a nearby corner. Toad then got on the apron and climbed the corner to the top. He stood up and shouted to the crowd "THE TITLE IS MINE!"...

...

...and Tidus suddenly shot up and pushed Toad's legs from under him, causing him to get crotched on top! The crowd went "Oooooohhh!" at Toad's position before Tidus climbed up to the top to meet Toad. He stood on the top turnbuckle...

...

...AND HIT A SUPER FRANKENSTEINER ON TOAD!

"And Toad goes for a freakin' ride off the top! Tidus just showed why he's the current Cruiserweight Champ!" Church said.

Tidus crawled over to Toad and hooked the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

"Hah, and Toad just showed why he is going to get the title back! Stupid Tidus, thinking he can actually win!" Sarge said.

Tidus stood up and backed away from Toad before begging for the challenger to get up. Toad slowly got up to his feet and turned around, and Tidus ran and spun at him...

...

...TOAD DUCKS THE BLITZ KICK! Tidus lands on his feet and turned around...AND DODGED THE LIFE SKILLS! Toad stumbled forward before turning around, and Tidus leaped onto his shoulders...and Toad held onto him as he went for a Hurricarana! Toad then turned to the ropes, bounced Tidus off them...

...

...AND HITS THE BOM-OMB!

"Toad just Bom-omb Tidus straight to the cold, unforgiving mat!" Church said.

"And Tidus..."

Toad has Tidus pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...AH DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

"Tidus isn't going to let his reign die that easily, not that quickly!" Church said.

Toad couldn't believe the kick out and argued with the ref, but he maintained that it was just a two. Frustrated, Toad dragged Tidus to the center of the ring before leaping at the ropes and going for a Springboard Leg Drop...TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Toad lands on his tailbone and sits on the mat in pain as Tidus bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick to Toad's face. Tidus then leaped at the ropes once more...

...

...AND HITS A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON HIM!

"Springboard Moonsault! This could be it!" Church said.

"Please don't let it be! Please!" Sarge begged.

Tidus covers Toad!

1...

...

2...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

Tidus picks up Toad, and hooks him up, lifting him up for an Olympic Slam. Toad slipped out of it and landed behind Tidus, who turned around and tried to go for a clothesline on him. Toad ducked it and ran at and bounced off the ropes...Toad leaped at Tidus...Tidus jumped up...

...THEY BOTH NAIL CROSSBODIES ON EACH OTHER! Both men are laid out on the mat writhing in pain as the ref begins to count them. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...Both men make it to their feet! Tidus nails a right, but Toad responded with one of his own. The two began to trade fists as the crowd chanted "Yay" for Tidus and "Boo" for Toad. Tidus began the better of the situation until Toad kicked Tidus in the gut and went for a DDT! Tidus spun out of the DDT and ducked a clothesline, and leaped at the ropes...

...SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY-NO! Toad moved out of the way and Tidus crashed onto the mat! Tidus stumbled to his feet in pain...AND TOAD WITH A RUNNING SWINGING NECKBREAKER!

"Tidus went sky high at the wrong, and it results on wicked neckbreaker at his expense!" Church exclaimed.

"And finally, Tiuds, your reign..." Sarge began.

Toad hooks the leg with great vigor!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.75!

"Just Got...AGAIN! JUST STAY DOWN, YOU BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Toad screamed in frustration before getting up and stalking the downed Tidus. The champion slowly got up to his knees and then to his feet, Toad bounced off the ropes, lifted his knee up to Tidus...

...

...AND TIDUS CAUGHT THE LEG! Tidus pulled the other leg from under Toad and dragged him to a corner, and then launched him face-first into the corner! Toad backed out of the corner in a daze, and Tidus then ran at the ropes...

...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD INVERTED DDT!

"Tidus just went AJ Styles for a moment, and it pays dividends!" Church stated.

"I hate to say this...but Toad..." Sarge said.

Tidus hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! YES! TOAD LIVES!" Sarge cheered.

"That tough little bastard just won't quit, I'll give him that!" Church admitted.

Tidus looked surprised at the kick out before shaking his head. He stood up and picked Toad up to his feet, placing him between his legs. He hooked the arms, and went to lift him up. However, Toad fought against being lifted with all his might...

...and suddenly Back Body Dropped Tidus, bridging it into a pin!

"Oh crap, Toad's going to steal one!" Church said!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus suddenly pushed his body off the mat, still holding onto Toad's arms before turning themselves over and back to their original positions! Tidus lifted Toad up...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TIGERBOMB!

"TIGERBOMB! Tidus just plants Toad big time!" Church said. "This is, in the words of Vegeta..."

Tidus has Toad pinned!

1...

"Game..."

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"AND NOT MATCH, DIRTY BLUE! HAH, WRONG AS ALWAYS!" Sarge laughed.

Tidus looked shocked at the kick out before running his hand down his face in frustration. He got up and lifted Toad back up to his feet once more, backed up a bit, and ran and spun at Toad...

...

...TOAD DUCKS THE BLITZ KICK AGAIN! Toad grabs Tidus' head from behind as he lands, and hits a Rear Chancery Backbreaker! Toad held on and went for a Neckbreaker Slam, but Tidus spun out of it and pushed Toad away. The former champion turned around, and ducked an Enziguri from Tidus. Tidus got to his knee, but Toad grabbed him from behind AND PLANTED HIM WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER! Toad backed away as Tidus stumled to his feet in pain, and bounced off the ropes...

...

...

**...AND HITS THE LIFE SKILLS! **

"LIFE SKILLS! LIFE SKILLS! TOAD HITS THE LIFE SKILLS!" Church exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA! NEW CHAMPION! Tidus..." Sarge said happily.

Toad eargerly hooks the leg as the crowd boos!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

**TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.999! **

"You Just Got...NO! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A DIRTY BLUE LIKE HIM KICK OUT?!" Sarge questioned.

"TIDUS WON'T QUIT! HE WON'T DIE! THIS REIGN MEANS TOO MUCH TO HIM!" Church exclaimed.

Toad was in total disbelief before crying out in complete and utter anger before raining down fists angrily on the Blitzball star over and over again before getting in his face and shouting "I SHOULD BE CHAMPION! NOT YOU!" Toad then picked up Tidus and nailed him with a Michinoku Driver! He dragged Tiuds to a corner and climbed up to the top. He glared down at Tidus, before diving off...

...

...

...AND TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY, AVOIDING THE GOOMBA STOMP! Toad manages to stay on his feet as Tidus stands up in the corner, and Toad turns around to run at him, but Tidus catches him with a double knee to the jaw! Toad staggered back as Tidus leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and hitting a Springboard Crossbody on him! Tidus has the legs hooked!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Toad suddenly Dropkicked Tidus in the knee, causing him to fall to his knees. Toad bounced off the ropes once more, raising his knee towards Tidus' skull...

...

...

...TIDUS DODGES THE LIFE SKILLS! Toad stumbled forward and turned around...AND CAUGHT TIDUS' FOOT AS HE WENT FOR A SUPERKICK! Toad flipped off Tidus before spinning him around, and the kicked him in the gut. He grabbed the head and the arm, smirked, and swung for the Toad Swing...

...

...

...Tidus spun out of it and pushed Toad away! Toad turned around...

...

...

...

...**_AND GETS HIT WITH THE BLITZ KICK!_ **

"THE BLITZ KICK! TOAD GETS HIS FREAKIN' HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH A BLITZ KICK!" Church said.

"NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT'S NOT HOW THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO GO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Toad spins 360 degrees from the impact before falling back-first on the mat. Tidus crawled over to Toad and managed to hook the leg as the ref counted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Tidus has retained the Cruiserweight Title!" Church exclaimed.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember) **

"Here is your winner, and STILL UCA Cruiserweight Champion...TIDUS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus rolled off of Toad, an exhausted smile on his face. He slowly rose up to his knees just as the ref handed him the title belt. With a smirk on his face, he took the belt and stood up on his feet, raising the title high as the ref raised his other hand in a symbol of victory.

"What a match! Toad and Tidus put on Cruiserweight showcase, but in the end, it was Tidus who comes out top and retains the title which he worked hard to obtain!" Church said.

"Ah man..this is so not right. This should have been Toad's night for sure. He would regain the title and become a two-time Cruiserweight Champion! Instead...this stupid Blitzball player wins...what has the world come to?" Sarge cried.

"Get over it, Sarge. Tidus won and proved that he wasn't a fluke, a one-hit wonder. He proved that he's a champion who's here to stay." Church stated.

Tidus went over to a turnbuckle and climbed it, raising the title high with one hand as the crowd chanted "Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" With a smile on his face, Tidus jumped off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, draping the Cruiserweight Title over his shoulder. He backed up the ramp, pointing to the Final Clash sign and shouting "That's where I am going people! That's where I am going!"

"With this title retention out of the way, Tidus has now set his sight for the grand stage of Final Clash. You can only wonder what his role will be when that event arrives." Church said.

"I hope he gets left off the damn card! He has disgraced the Cruiserweight Title! He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near a glorious event! He should-" Sarge said.

"Sarge, shut up. Your ramblings mean shit right now. We'll see where Tidus goes from here, but for now, congratulations to Tidus." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows Force's office. and the fox himself was seated at his desk working on some paperwork when suddenly, he heard the door being slammed open. Force sighed as he looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a reason you kicked my door open...Wolfgang?" Force questioned.

The crowd booed as Wolfgang came onto the screen, an angry frown on his face. He stood in front of the desk for a bit before slamming his hands down on it with a scowl.

"Yeah, there is! I heard that there's going to be a Triple Threat Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match tonight! And that the people that are going to be in it will be Sly Cooper, Senji Kiyomasa...AND GORDON FREEMAN!"

"Yeah, that's the match for tonight." Force responded coolly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I got a problem with that!" Wolfgang shouted angrily. "Why is that stupid punk rookie, Gordon, getting a shot like this and not me?! I deserve this shot way more than he ever could! I was the guy that made a triumphant return last week, and left him laying on the mat as I stood tall over him! That punk doesn't deserve such a big chance when I am the more obvious choice to be in this match! I'm a former UCA World Champion and Royal Rumble Winner! That punk hasn't done jack shit in my view when I schooled his ass! So I think you should do the RIGHT thing and remove him from this match, and put me, the Alpha Male and Ultimate Bully in this match! It's just good business, Force!"

"Good business, huh?" Force said with narrowed eyes. "You know, I put Gordon in the match because I feel he has EARNED a chance to show what he can do in a big match environment! He damn sure impressed at the Royal Rumble in his debut, even managing to stand toe-to-toe with Bowser and bring him down a for a few moments when he seemed unstoppable! Gordon didn't go down without a fight, and I found that to be very impressive. And even though you supposedly stood tall over Gordon, during the match, Gordon took you to the limit. For a rookie going against an accomplished veteran, I consider that a HUGE accomplishment. Hell, from what I saw, he was about to BEAT you until you disqualified yourself to avoid being pinned! Hell, that's another thing, you still technically LOST! And you expect me to give you a shot when that happens?! Sorry Wolfgang, but that ain't going to happen. Gordon is getting the chance so he can show what he can do."

"Bullshit! I deserve that shot more than anybody! This rookie doesn't deserve shit! I proved that he was worthless when faced with me when I Wolf's Kicked his damn head off! So what if I lost by freakin' DQ?! All that matters was that I was the one standing and he wasn't! This is a goddamn travesty! This is me being screwed over in the worst way possible! I demand retribution! I demand to be given what I deserve! I..." Wolfgang said.

"LOOK! I know how good you are Wolfgang, that's why I resigned you to UCA! You are a great talent, but you haven't earned it what you think you deserve!" Force replied. "You lost your first and only match since coming back by DQ, and as such, I cannot give you this spot because of that! You WILL get your shot sooner or later, that much I am sure of, but you will have to earn it and win matches to get what you want! Gordon Freeman is in the match whether you like it or not! Now deal with it!"

Wolfgang stared angrily at Force, who refused to back down at the sight of the Bully until Wolfgang spoke. "Is that so? Well then...I am going to show just how pathetic your precious Gordon Freeman really is. Trust me, when it's all said and done, you'll see why I should have been the one in the match."

Wolfgang then left the office angrily, leaving Force shaking his head as he closed his eyes. When he opened them however, he suddenly saw G-Man in the doorway, looking at the direction Wolfgang left in. Force blinked at the sight, but when he did, G-Man was suddenly gone. Force just sighed.

"That G-Man...enigmatic as always." Force muttered before going back to paperwork.

* * *

The screen changes to the interview area where we see Tucker, who was groaning in frustration as he held a mic in his hand.

"Do I seriously have to interview this guy?" Tucker complained. "Seriously, why do I have to interview this idiot? Can't we just forget him?"

"He demanded to have interview time tonight, and he wouldn't take no for an answer, so Force gave him this time." A voice off-screen said.

"But why does it have to be ME who interviews this guy?" Tucker question.

"Because you were the closest interviewer at the moment." The voice deadpanned. "Now interview him! Or else!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Ugh..." Tucker groaned before sighing. "Okay people...I give you...Johnny Cage...hooray..."

The crowd booed and laughed as Johnny Cage appeared on the screen, for once a very serious expression on his face.

"Dammit, I hate doing this...well, Johnny, let's get this over with. The sooner, the better. Okay, so at Best in the World, you were part of a Fatal-4 Way Ladder Match to determine the first-ever Internet Champion. However, you, to no one's surprise, came up short and Colt Anderson of PCUW won the match and title. However, on Twitter, you challenged Colt to a match for the Internet Title at UCA Last Stand, and the dubbed "IWC God" accepted. So now it's you vs Colt for the Internet Title at the PPV, but what prompted you to make this challenger since...you know, you got your ass kicked at Best in the World?"

"Oh, I'll tell you why I challenged Colt!" Cage said angrily, surprising Tucker. "It's because at Best in the World, I was screwed! That's right! I was screwed! And not just me, but Deadpool and Tom Brady were too! Because let's face it, management was BIASED for Colt at that event! Just look at the freakin' entrance he had at that damn event! It was over the top, unwarranted, unnecessary, and UNDESERVED! He only got the entrance because management had a hard-on for the damn bastard because of his idiocy and IWC popularity! Hell, I am 100% percent they designed and rigged that match just so HE could win and no one else! Laugh at me for thinking that, but it's the truth! It was supposed to be MY moment, my chance to shine, but Colt and management screwed me over big time! An overrated bastard who's nowhere as good as he claims to be was HANDED that title when I, who works harder than he ever does, was dropped to the wayside! Bullshit! Just fucking bullshit! And I won't let it happen to me anymore! That's why I challenged him, to prove that he is nothing more than hype and to take the title that is MINE!"

"Ummm...I see..." Tucker said, a bit weirded out that Cage was so intense and serious for once. "Sooooo...how do you feel about your chances? I mean, you aren't exactly the most-"

"I KNOW I'm considered a joke by a lot of people, but you know what, I feel DAMN GOOD about my chances! Because I know when I to get truly serious, I am more serious about this than I ever ha been before about anything! That idiot Colt...he's just going to make smarky-ass jokes and continue being an idiot like only he can. That's going to help me in the long run here. Plus, he's not going to have management on his side here! He only won at Best in the World because management sucked his dick, but at UCA Last Stand, management won't be biased to anyone here, knowing Force! And with that little advantage taken away from Colt, he becomes helpless and he becomes shown for what he is: an overrated piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be a champion in the first place! At Last Stand, I take down Anderson once and for all! In 13 days...you will see the beginning of the rise of Cage, and the downfall of Colt. After Last Stand..." Johnny Cage ran his hands through his hair before throwing them in front of the camera. "...the joke is over once and for all."

* * *

"Well...got to admit that Cage is fired up. He's more serious than he's been in years, and it's translating to a very focused drive." Church admitted.

"Cage was no doubt screwed at Best in the World! He needed that win more than others, and instead the match gets thrown to Colt! Well at Last Stand, Colt gets a taste of Caged Fury!" Sarge stated.

"Normally, I would want Cage to lose no matter what, but the fact that he's facing Colt of all people...makes me feel very neutral about this whole situation unfortunately." Church sighed.

"You don't like Colt?" Sarge asked surprised.

"Personally, I think he's a fucking idiot that makes Caboose look like Einstein, and I can't stand him." Church deadpanned. "But in any case, the thing between Cage and Colt won't happen in 13 days, so for now..."

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000) **

"...it's time to get into the Tag Team Division!"

The crowd booed loudly as grey and brown pyro went off and Tom and Jerry come out to the stages. With frowns on their face, they raised their hands and formed "V" signs with their middle and index fingers before making their way down the ramp. The two slid into the ring and got on opposite turnbuckles and raised their hands once more, forming the "V" sign.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Team 2D is in action tonight, and they are not very happy campers." Church said. "Last week, Jerry got beat by Al, allowing the Elrics to get their Tag Title shot tonight, while Team 2D has to wait another week. Team 2D managed to beat the Elrics on Animated, but that doesn't change the fact that they aren't getting their title shot today thanks to the Elrics!"

"I can't blame Team 2D for being angry!" Sarge said. "They deserve to get their title shot first, but instead those damn Elrics are getting it first! Such a damn travesty! They are so angry that they asked for this match to let off some steam! I almost feel sorry for those about to be subject to Non-Stop Violence!" Sarge said.

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"And their opponents, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"Now this will be interesting!" Church stated. "Jak and Ratchet of the Sony Saints shall face Team 2D in what is going to be a rematch from a few weeks ago! And in that encounter, the Sony Saints came out on top!"

"But only because of the Elrics! Those damn Elrics distracted Team 2D which caused them to lose!" Sarge said. "Well I assure you that this time that won't happen, and Team 2D will prove why they are so amazingly Red!"

"But Jak and Ratchet are former Tag Team Champions in their own right, so they won't make things easy for Team 2D in any regard! I think they got a chance of winning once more against Team 2D." Church said.

It was decided that Jak and Tom would start as Ratchet and Jerry got on the apron. The ref rang the bell and Tom and Jak engaged in a lock-up. The two tried to push each other back, only to find themselves at a stalemate. Tom suddenly broke the lock-up and threw a right and Jak, but the Eco Man ducked it and nailed a few rights of his own to the cat. He then whipped Tom into the ropes, and the cat managed to duck a clothesline as he came back. Tom bounced off the ropes, and ran into a Jumping High Knee from Jak. Jak picked up Tom and nailed a Suplex on him. Jak then transitioned into a headlock, and wrenched on the head while dealing with a few shots to the skull. Tom however, managed to stand up and hit a Back Suplex on Jak. Tom got up and whipped Jak into a corner, and then ran at him and nailed a Corner Clothesline. He pulled Jak out of the corner and lifted him for a Powerslam, but Jak landed behind him and nailed a German Suplex on him. He picked up Tom and dragged him to his corner, tagging in Ratchet.

"And here comes the first tag of the match, and it belongs to Ratchet!" Church said.

"A tag they do not deserve! What's up with that?!" Sarge questioned.

Ratchet climbed the corner as Jak positioned Tom, and nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop. He then held him in place, allowing Ratchet to hit a Diving Front Dropkick to face of Tom, knocking him off Tom's knee to the mat. Jak got on the apron as Ratchet made the cover! 1...2...Tom kicks out! Ratchet backs away as Tom gets on all fours, and Ratchet hits a Leg Drop across the neck. Ratchet then got on the apron and sized up Tom as he got up, and Springboarded off the ropes...and Tom caught him in mid-air! HE PLANTS HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Ratchet writhes on the ground before being dragged over to Tom's corner and Jerry was tagged in. Tom and Jerry then picked up Ratchet and set him up, lifted him onto his shoulders...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A DOUBLE POWERBOMB!

"Oh man! Tom and Jerry with one VICIOUS Double Powerbomb! You don't want to take a Powerbomb from either of them, I assure you!" Church said.

"Hah, there goes the little Lombax! Hah, it's so fun watching a Sony Saint get pounded into the mat!" Sarge laughed.

Jerry made the cover! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Jerry picked up Ratchet and backed him into a corner and hits Shoulder Rams into his gut before backing up a bit and running at Ratchet...

...and Ratchet suddenly leaped over Jerry and into a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Jerry kicks out! Then Jerry grabs the legs of Ratchet and drags him into the middle of the ring and tried turning him over a Boston Crab. Ratchet fought against being turned on his stomach, and after several moments, manages to twist Jerry off of him. Both got to their feet, and Ratchet ran right into a Dropkick to the jaw from Jerry! Jerry makes the cover!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

"Ratchet manages to stay in after a very vicious Dropkick! That's bound to knock some teeth loose!" Church said.

"He lost some teeth?! Where are they?! I want to see Ratchet despair at seeing his own lost teeth!" Sarge stated

Jerry picks up Ratchet, but suddenly got headbutted in the gut by the Lombax. Ratchet then nailed a European Uppercut that stunned Jerry and then bounced off the ropes to Jerry. The mouse suddenly caught Ratchet with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Jerry then tagged in Tom and they both picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, and when he came back, they nailed him with a Double Flapjack! Ratchet bounced off the mat onto his back and Tom then got on the second turnbuckle nearby...

...AND NAILED A DIVING SENTON ON RATCHET!

"Oh man, Tom just CRUSHES Ratchet with that Diving Senton! Things aren't looking good for the Saints!" Church said.

"Yeah, and soon, they will fall to the special brand of Non-Stop Violence!" Sarge stated.

Tom hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

Tom picked up Ratchet and hooked him up in a Full Nelson, and lifted him up for a Full Nelson Bomb...and Ratchet suddenly broke free mid-lift and took Tom down with an Arm Drag! Tom got back to his feet, but ran into a Sit-Out Jawbreaker from Ratchet that sent him into the ropes. Ratchet then clotheslined him over to the ropes below! Jerry got into the ring and ran at Ratchet, but Ratchet saw him and Back Body Dropped him over the ropes to the floor next to Tom! Seeing the position they were in, Ratchet motioned for Jak to get in, and he did and got on all fours in front of the ropes. Ratchet bounced off the opposite ropes as Tom and Jerry were getting up...

...stepped onto Jak's...

...launched himself off of Jak...

...AND HITS AN OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SOMERSAULT SENTON ON TOM AND JERRY!

"And Ratchet goes sky high on Tom and Jerry! The Lombax used Jak as a platform and it created some great air-time!" Church said.

"Who told that damn Lombax to use Jak like that?! That should be illegal! Illegal I say! Give him a red card, ref!" Sarge stated.

"This isn't soccer, dumbass!" Church shouted, hitting Sarge upside the head.

Ratchet got up and played to the crowd as they cheered for the Lombax before he picked up Jerry and threw him back into the ring and slid back in, making the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

Ratchet picks up Jerry and tags in Jak who had gotten back on the apron, and he got in the ring and the two hooked up Jerry's head from behind...AND HIT A DOUBLE INVERTED SUPLEX ON HIM! Jerry writhed on the ground in pain before finding himself placed between Jak's leg, and then lifted up and nailed with a Powerbomb! Jak held on however, and with a great show of strength lifted him back up onto his shoulders...AND THEN NAILED A REVERSE POWERBOMB, SENDING JERRY FACE-FIRST ON THE TURNBUCKLE! Jerry staggered out of the corner in a daze, and Jak hooked his arms from behind...AND HIT A RELEASE TIGER SUPLEX!

"Oh man! Jerry's body must be wracked with pain! That combination of moves isn't pleasant for ANYONE!" Church said.

"Fight through the pain, oh great mouse! FIGHT THROUGH THE PAAAAAAIIINNN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jak turnes Jerry over and hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tom comes in and breaks the count!

Jak gets up angrily as Tom slides out of the ring and smirks at the Eco Man. Jak glares at Tom for a bit before going back to Jerry and picking him up, but Jerry suddenly caught him with a Jumping Complete Shot! Jak held his face in pain as Jerry rolled to his corner and tagged in Tom. Tom came in and waited as Jak got up, and Big Booted him in the face! Jak stumbled to his feet, and found himself hooked by Tom from behind...and hit with a Full Nelson Bomb! However, Tom held on, and stood up with Jak before hitting a Dragon Suplex on him! He STILL held on though, stood up with Jak...

...AND FINISHED THE TRIFECTA WITH A FULL NELSON SLAM!

"Oh man, a trilogy of Full Nelson moves by Tom! Not something you see everyday!" Church stated.

"And with that, Jak..." Sarge said.

Tom hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jak kicks out!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit! Why am I not surprised...?" Sarge grumbled.

Tom picks up Jak and places him between his legs, and wrapped his around the waist. He tried to lift him up for a Powerbomb, but Jak suddenly Back Body Dropped the cat! Jak waited as Tom got back up and went for a clothesline, but Tom ducked it, and kicked Jak in the gut. He tried for a Suplex, but Jak remained rooted to the ground...

...AND LIFTED TOM UP FOR THE JAKHAMMER! The crowd popped as Jak had Tom up, but Tom suddenly flailed around and managed to land behind Jak! Before Jak could react, Tom placed his head between Jak's leg and lifted him up! Jak tried to get out by nailing Tom with a few rights...

...BUT GETS PLANTED WITH AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP! Jak writhed in pain before finding himself set up and lifted by Tom...

...

...AND HIT WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB!

"Falling Powerbomb courtesy of the cat! And like I said before, you DON'T want to take Powerbombs from Team 2D!" Church said.

"And finally, Jak of the Sony Saints..." Sarge began.

Tom hooks the leg and covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JAK KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...NOT AGAIN!" Sarge cried out.

Tom slapped the mat in frustration before deciding to finish things off. He picked up Jak and lifted him onto his shoulders, backed up a bit. He ran for the Feline Frenzy, but Jak landed behind Tom. Tom turned around and was taken down by Jak, who grabbed the leg and went for a Figure-Four. Tom managed to kick Jak way and stood up to his feet. He grabbed Jak's head as he turned around...

...

...and Jak pushed him away before he nailed the Cutter! Tom stumbled forward as Jak leaned against the corner before turning around and running at the Eco Man! Jak caught him with a foot in the jaw that staggered him back, and then Jak got on the second turnbuckle...AND NAILED A DIVING FOREARM SMASH ON TOM!

"And Tom gets a face full of Forearm! This is the opening that Jak needs!" Church said.

"No! Stop them Team 2D! Stop them and show how pathetic they really are!" Sarge begged.

Both men were laid out on the mat and Ratchet began to clap on the apron to will Jak on, and the crowd followed suit. Slowly but surely, Jak crawled towards his corner. Tom slowly crawled towards his corner as well, and Ratchet and Jerry held out their hands for the tag. Jak and Tom crawled ever closer...

...

...AND TOM TAGS IN JERRY, AND THEN JAK TAGS IN RATCHET! Both of them enter the ring and Ratchet ducks a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes and then nailing Jerry with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Jerry stumbled to his feet and got a Dropkick to the chest that sent him down! Jerry got back up...and was nailed with a Hurricarana Pin! 1...2...

...

...JERRY KICKS OUT! Ratchet picks up Jerry, and sets him up for the Ratchet-Plex, but Jerry elbowed his way out of the hold, and then bounced off the ropes back to Ratchet. Ratchet however caught him with a Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Jerry stumbled up to his feet and staggered where he was grabbed by Ratchet...

...

...AND NAILED WITH THE RATCHET-PLEX!

"The Ratchet-Plex! Jerry gets dropped on his head and neck and is pinned!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JERRY KICKS OUT!

"Hah! Like a puny little Ratchet-Plex could stop the great Red known as Jerry!" Sarge taunted.

Ratchet picked up Jerry, but Jerry suddenly threw him throat-first into the middle ropes. Ratchet stood up holding his throat, and Jerry nailed him from behind with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam! Both men were laid out on the mat as the ref began to count. They got to their knees at the count of 6, and Jerry nailed a right to Ratchet's face. After nailing a few more, Jerry picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, but Ratchet ducked a clothesline and kicked Jery in the gut. He set up Jerry and hooked the arms...

...

...and Jerry suddenly lifted Ratchet up! HE HITS RATCHET WITH AN ALABAMA SLAM! Jerry then goes for a Jackknife Pin!

"Alabama Slam followed by Jackknife! This could be it!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RATCHET KICKS OUT!

"Dammit, why wasn't that it?! Stupid Sony Saints..." Sarge grumbled.

Jerry picked up Ratchet and hooked him up in a Cobra Clutch, and lifted Ratchet up for the Mouse Trap. Ratchet got out of it though and landed behind Jerry, and then ducked a Forearm. Ratchet then leaped at the ropes...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD ENZIGURI TO JERRY! Ratchet picked up Jerry, set him up and hooked the arms...

...

...

...**AND HITS THE TURBO VELOCITY! **

"And Ratchet just gets 100% Turbo Velocity!" Church said.

"Ah dammit...Jerry, I'm sorry, but..." Sarge said.

Ratchet has Jerry pinned!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TOM BREAKS UP THE COUNT!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! THANK THE ALMIGHTY RED FOR TOM!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom pounded on the Lombax relentlessly with lefts and rights before picking him up AND DROPPING HIM WITH A CUTTER! Tom was about to do more, but found himself Speared straight to hell by Jak out of nowhere! Jak turns his attention to Jerry, lifts him onto his shoulder AND DROPS HIM WITH THE ECO TWIST! Jak stands up and sees Tom near the ropes and tackles him through them to the outside. Jak picks up Tom and whips him hard into the barricade! Tom groans in agony before finding himself grabbed by Jak, and lifted up into the air Suplex-Style...

...however Tom managed to land behind AND PUSH FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST!

"OH SHIT! That's going to leave a mark!" Church said.

"Heh, let's hope that mark won't go away any time soon!" Sarge stated.

Meanwhile in the ring, Jerry and Ratchet had gotten back up and were now trading punches in the middle of the ring. Jerry then caught Ratchet with a kick to the gut before whipping him into the ropes. Ratchet ducked a right from Jerry as he came back, and bounced off the ropes once more...AND INTO A FREE FALL FROM JERRY! Ratchet stumbled to his feet and got a Knee Smash straight to the skull! Jerry then picked up Ratchet, lifted him up and placed his body on the top rope. Jerry grabbed the head...

...when Ratchet suddenly grabbed Jerry's head and pulled his body onto the apron, Hotshotting Jerry across the top rope as he did so! Jerry fell to the mat as Ratchet ran to the nearest corner and climbed it quickly. He waited on top as Jerry slowly got to his feet. Once he did...

...

...TOM GOT ON THE APRON AND PUSHED RATCHET OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! RATCHET FLIES INTO A DROPKICK FROM JERRY!

"HOLY SHIT! Did you see that?! Tom just sent Ratchet on a one way ticket to get his light knocked out!" Church said.

"There's a partner for ya! Always willing and ready to help out his fellow Red when needed!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet was almost out of it as Tom got into the ring and the cat and mouse duo stalked the Lombax. Ratchet stumbled up to his feet almost instinctively...

...he was lifted up by the legs by Jerry...Tom jumped up and grabbed his head...

...

...

**...NON-STOP VIOLENCE CONNECTS! **

"NON-STOP VIOLENCE HAS JUST BEEN DEALT! BALL GAME PEOPLE!" Church exclaimed.

"Sony Saints..." Sarge began.

Jerry quickly hooked the leg as Tom kicked an incoming Jak off the apron.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Drop The Bombshell" by Powerman 5000) **

"Here are your winners, Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

The crowd booed as Jerry got off Ratchet and raised his arm into the air with the frown still on his face. The ref grabbed his and Tom's arms and raised their arms in the air as a symbol of victory before they ripped them away and formed "V" signs with their middle and index fingers shouting "NON-STOP VIOLENCE RULES!" The crowd only booed more at this proclamation.

"After what was a very exciting tag team match, Team 2D gets a bit of retribution, avenging their previous loss to the Saints tonight!" Church said. "Though they don't seem too happy..."

"Of course not, you Blue!" Sarge stated. "This could have been their Tag Title victory tonight, but thanks to those damn Elrics, that didn't happen! They wanted the title shot tonight, and no victory can change that!"

"Well, they'll get their title shot next week, and with this victory, they have more momentum going into the match!" Church said.

Tom and Jerry exited the ring and backed up the ramp, shouting at the crowd "We're going to be Tag Team Champions! We're going to be Champions!" They raised the arms once more with their fingers in "V" signs on the stage, frowning at the crowd that booed them as much as they could.

"People...next week...we may be looking at EIGHT-TIME UCA World Tag Team Champions at the end of the next Flame." Church said.

"I know that will be the case! No matter if they face the Elrics or the Sonic Heroes...they will be walking out champions! Prepare for Team 2D to take back their crowns!"

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage area on Titantron, and it shows a darkened locker room with a dim light to it, and Chaos the Hedgehog was shown inside out. He faced the wall with a hand placed on it, his held down and his eyes closed as though he was thinking about something. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, a stoic expression on his face.

"What do you want, Krueger?" Chaos questioned without turning around.

At that question, Jason Krueger came onto the screen holding his IC Title and he stood behind Chaos with a frown. "We need to talk Chaos...now." he said.

It was then that Chaos slowly turned around to meet Jason face-to-face. "About what?"

"You know damn well what. We need to talk about the damn match we are a part of at Last Stand." Jason said. "You and I have to TEAM with each other at that event, and what's worse, we have to team up against those damn hedgehogs, Hope and Shadow! Two hedgehogs who together form the most degenerate team this company has ever seen! And I think I speak for both of us when I say that I don't like the fact that I have to team with you! I personally think you are an arrogant, egotistical, delusional hedgehog with a god-complex, and I don't like you one damn bit! I consider it a damn travesty that I have to even help you one damn bit with anything!"

"Well I'll be perfectly honest and say I don't like this anymore than you do, Krueger!" Chaos growled. "I am not a team player! I don't DO teams or partners or any of that shit! I am a loner! I do things by myself and that's how I've always done them and will continue to do them that way! The fact that I have to team with YOU of all people only makes this worse! I really don't like you Krueger, because I think you are not all that like you think and that you sell me short despite what I have done in my career! I find this absolutely despicable, and complete bullshit!"

"Trust me, I feel the same way..." Krueger glared at Chaos. "BUT...I am here to...at least until after the tag team match...create a truce."

"Truce?!" Chaos questioned incredulosuly.

"Yes, a truce." Jason nodded. "Because we have a better chance of winning if we work together. We may not like each other or the fact that we are teaming with each other, but if there's one thing we have in common, it's that we despise those damn hedgehogs! Maybe for different reasons, but we despise them all the same! Shadow and Hope...are thorns in our sides that need to be taken care of, who need to pay big time for everything, and if they manage to get back into their degenerate groove for the event, then we are in for the fight of our lives. I know you'll likely say 'I can beat them by myself' and maybe you possibly can...in your own messed up mind, but you'll have a better chance of beating them if you work with me! Hell, we can inflict more pain and damage on them as a team then individually! Think about it: The Messiah of Neckbreakers and the God of Destruction, working together to end D-Hedgeration X once and for all in a massacre that will make most people cringe! We don't have to like each other, hell, after Last Stand, we can beat the freakin' crap out of each other for all we care, but for this match..., let's put aside our dislike for each other, our differences, and the fact that I am RR for just a bit. We unite, and inflict agony on Hope and Shadow like they have never seen before. What do you say, Chaos? Just work with me...just this once so we can work towards a common goal."

Chaos remained silent as he looked at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face before staring at Krueger. "...Fine. I'll work with you just this once, Krueger. Just to achieve this very goal. After Last Stand, this damn truce and partnership ends, but until then, we will give hell to those black and white hedgehogs just because I despise them so much."

Jason sighs in relief. "Good...that is good to hear, Chaos..." Jason was about to leave, but Chaos grabbed his arm and stared him dead in the eye.

"In fact...I already have something in mind for those two damn annoyances..." Chaos grinned evilly.

* * *

"Oh man...Jason Krueger...Chaos the Hedgehog...actually working TOGETHER?! That...that is not good at all..." Church mumbled.

"Not for Hope and Shadow! They may be a degenerate team, but Chaos and Jason are two of the most dangerous Reds around, and together, they could destroy just about anything!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And I don't think I liked what Chaos said. He has something in mind for Hope and Shadow...Anything that Chaos has in mind is NEVER good for anyone involved." Church said.

"Hah, this is going to be great! It may be temporary, but this cooperation between Chaos and Jason shall be something else! It will be history in the making!" Sarge stated.

"I wouldn't go that far, but until then...we got ourselves our next match." Church said.

**("Through Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The crowd booed as the lights turned into a flame red and Takuya came onto the stage. He crouched down onto the stage for a few moments before standing up and throwing his hands upward with index fingers extended, flame pyro going off onto the stage. Takuya then made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring before stepping on the bottom ropes and raised his arms with index fingers extended in a pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! From Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 229 lbs., Takuya Kanbara!"

"Takuya is in action tonight, and he is a busy guy in Fiction Wrestling right now! Over on WWE: Animated, he will team with Takato at WrestleMania in a multi-team TLC Match for the Toon Tag Titles that promises to be very brutal!" Church said.

"And just recently, he and Digivolution defeated the Destined and Son Goku on Animated in a HUGE victory! That's what I am talking! Shows how amazing that Takuya and his buddies are!" Sarge stated.

"And the match he's about to be in...is going to be personal no doubt, considering who he's facing." Church stated.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxy?whygen) **

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the light turned blue and Matt came out to the beat of his music with his held down. He walked down the ramp until he stood in the middle of it, and bobbed his head until the music picked up and he shot his head up, shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!" to a great pop from the crowd. Matt then walked down to the ring and slid into it, staring daggers at Takuya before climbing the turnbuckle and throwing his arms out in a pose.

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, weighing in at 224 lbs., he is the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Matt Ishida made a shocking return at Royal Reckoning, lasting over an hour in the Royal Rumble Match to win it all! And the night after, he delivered what many are calling the Promo of the Year, showing how determined he is to complete his resurrection." Church stated.

"Matt and Takuya have a strong history! Takuya and Digivolution made Matt's life hell along with the other Destined, even being part of the reason he left for awhile! And now he's facing Takuya in a match that he will obviously lose!" Sarge stated.

"Matt managed to eliminate Takuya from the Rumble, but that ain't good enough for him! He wants full retribution against this guy, and so he can move on from this guy in UCA and focus on Final Clash and the World Title! This will be good!" Church said.

The match begins as Takuya walks up closer to Matt. The Digi Warrior of Fire was scoping the Holder of the Crest of Friendship. Takuya nods and walks away-right hand-BLOCK!-COUNTER RIGHT! Takuya is down and Matt goes on the offensive, Takuya gets up and Matt deliver vicious right hand after vicious right hand! Matt waits for Takuya to get up, and Matt Irish Whips him. The warrior comes back and Matt throws him up and delivers a Free Fall Slam! Takuya holds his stomach in pain and Matt runs the ropes, and comes back off the rebound with a Dropkick to Takuya that sends him out the ring! The Warrior gets up and Matt puts up and index and middle finger together...Extreme Team...and runs the ropes...off the rebound...SUICIDE DIVE ONTO TAKUYA! Matt gets up and celebrates with the fans, before grabbing Takuya and throwing him into the steel steps! Matt smiles as he picks Takuya up and throws him into the announcers table!

"Matt on fire! That loss on Animated lit a fire under him!" Church said, "He's taken control over the match!"

"Let me tell you something, ya nasty blue...Takuya's element is FIRE...fire is RED...and as a proud Red, Takuya's going to come back...OOOOOH! Like right now!" Sarge exclaimed right after Takuya drove Matt back first into the apron and kicked him in the stomach.

"Takuya in control here! Matt had a nice beginning offensive, but Takuya takes it to the future Hall of Famer with a move that put him back in control!" Church said.

"Seriously, LISTEN to me next time, you dirty Blue! What I saw is always true!" Sarge said, Church replied with a simple sigh.

Takuya grabs Matt's head and slams it right into a corner post! Takuya smiles evilly before grabbing Matt's head and slamming it into the barricade! He then rolls Matt back into the ring. Matt gets up, and Takuya grabs the neck and Snap DDTs Matt onto the mat. He rolls Matt over and pins him. 1...2...Matt kicks out. Takuya grabs Matt's head and begins wailing on it, going faster with every punch. Takuya Roundhouses Matt as he tries getting up, clocking him clean upside the head. Matt, however, still tries getting up, using the ropes to do so. Takuya bounces off the ropes and goes for a Kitchen Sink, but Matt catches the knee and growls. He picks Takuya up and goes for a Shin Breaker, but Takuya rolls over Matt's head and back and performed a sunset flip...flipped over...and hits a BIG BOOT SMACKING HIS JAW! Matt goes down and the pin counts down! 1...2...Matt kicks out.

"Matt kicking out of the Big Boot that everyone in this arena heard! Damn that was a loud attack!" Church chuckled.

"But Matt need to stay down! It'll only cause MORE pain for the bastard if he stays up! Stay down, you Blue!" Sarge yelled.

Matt shook his head, trying to shake off the webs. Takuya shakes his head and grabs Matt. He Irish Whips him to the ropes and catches Matt on the rebound...and delivering a Running Powerslam! Matt holds his back, The British Bulldogs own finishing maneuver putting him in pain. Takuya pins him. 1...2...Matt kickis out! Matt gets up...and Takuya jumps off the ropes. Flying Chuck kick attempt...fails! Matt catches Takuya and Tosses him into the corner! Takuya stumbles out of the corner...Digital Breakdown! Matt puts down Takuya with the Back Suplex Flipped into High Knee and pins him! 1...2...Takuya kicks out! Matt, trying to come back, bounces off of the ropes...and delivers a Running Neckbreaker! Takuya goes down, and Matt runs towards Takuya again...and hits a Dropkick to the knee, sending Takuya onto his other one. Matt runs forward and plants Takuya with a Throwback! Matt raises a fist and the crowd loves it! He turns around and hops forward a bit...and KNOCKS TAKUYA'S HEAD OFF WITH A SAVATE KICK TO THE JAW! Matt pins Takuya. 1...2...Takuya kicks out.

"That Blue is coming back? How? He's ring rusty!" Sarge complained.

"He didn't look so rusty at Royal Reckoning! Matt is burning up! He is on fire!" Church exclaimed.

Matt stalks Takuya...the Frontier kid is slow to get up...Matt kicks Takuya and places him on the turnbuckle. Matt climbs up and hooks the arm. Matt hooks the head and...Takuya stands his guard! Matt is being forced around, and Takuya manages to get two arms hooked around Matt's arms. Matt flails around, but Takuya jumps off...AND HITS A SUPER DIGI-BLAZE!

"THAT FORWARD RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! OFF THE TOP ROPE! MATT GOT FACEPLANTED!" Church exclaimed.

Takuya smiles as he hooks the leg.

"Well, Matty Baby, unfortunately for your first match-"

1...

2...

"YOU JUST GOT *Kickout!* WHAT?!" Sarge was in shock.

"Matt has resilience for days! He won't be put down so easily!" Church said.

Matt holds his head as he makes his way up, and Takuya growls...before running up from behind Matt and Dropkicks the back of his head! Takuya grabs Matt and locks in a Front Headlock! He focuses on the head of the revived vet, and locks it in tight! Matt seems to fade...but the chants of "Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt!" help him to keep going. Matt raises a fist and gets back on his feet...and begins punching Takuya's gut repeatedly as the crowd cheers! But Takuya knees his stomach back and puts a leg over Matt's neck...but Matt reverses the Overdrive and takes Takuya down...DIGIVITALIZ-no, Takuya twists Matt around! Matt lands on his feet and grabs Takuya and Irish Whips him. He ducks a Clothesline...jumps off the ropes...FLARE BLITZ TO MATT! No...Matt catches him! Standing Spinebuster to Takuya! Matt pins him! 1...2...Takuya rolls over and puts Matt in a pin...but Takuya uses that momentum and hits the ropes...FLARE BLITZ DIVING KNEE SMASH! Matt stumbles around, and Takuya hooks the arm and head of Matt...

"Uh-oh...bad news for Matt! Takuya may be looking for his Suplex-Facebuster mod, The Pyro-Twister! That'll end the Blue and give the red the much deserved victory!" Sarge said.

"Matt's in trouble! And Takuya lifts him up..." Church said in mid-move...

Takuya has Matt up...

...but Matt knees Takuya's head...and does it again...and again...and again...until he's let down...and is able to take Takuya down and LOCK IN THE DIGIVITALIZER (Walls of Jericho)!

"That new move he's adopted! The submission called The Digivitalizer!" Church said, "Looks like Tai's old Digi-Lock!"

"Oh no, Takuya's hand is raised!" Sarge said, "Keep going, man! Don't stop!"

Takuya tries dragging himself to the ropes, but Matt makes sure that Takuya can't do so! Takuya screams in pain as Matt wrenches the legs! Takuya...he raises a hand...

...and actually FLIPS Matt off of him! Matt lands on his feet and Takuya runs at him...but gets kicked, hooked up Suplex style...

...lifted up...

...ROCKER SMASH!

"ROCKER SMASH CONNECTING!" Church exclaimed, "The Rocker Smash Brainbuster connected!"

Matt pins Takuya!

"Well, Takuya...sorry bud..but..."

1...

2...

3!

"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D" Sarge said as the bell rung, and Matt stood tall!

**("Resurrected" by Peroxy?whygen) **

"Here is your winner, Matt Ishida!"

The crowd was thunderous as Matt stood in the ring raising his arms with a satisfied and relieved look on his face. The ref grabbed the arm and kept it raised to show his victory before Matt climbed the turnbuckle and once again shouted to the world "I AM RESURRECTED!" before pointing to the Final Clash sign, saying "That's where I am going! That's where I am going!"

"Matt has done it! Matt has defeated Takuya and gained a bit of retribution for what has happened to him! And with that, he can finally move on from this in UCA and move on to better things!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I can't believe Takuya got Sarge'd like that! He was supposed to win since he is such a glorious, not lose to such a dirty Blue like Matt! Gah, there is something with this world!" Sarge said.

"Well like it or not, Matt has picked up the win and shown everyone that he hasn't lost a single step when it comes to wrestling!" Church stated.

Matt got off the turnbuckle and stood in the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd as they chanted "Matt! Matt! Matt!" at a fervor pitch! Matt nodded in respect to the fans before exiting the ring, going up the ramp before turning back to point to the Final Clash sign once more, and then motioned for the World Title saying "Final Clash...it's my moment."

"Are we looking at the future UCA World Heavyweight Champion come Final Clash? In Matt's mind, that is exactly the case! He has made it clear that he won't allow any other result than that!" Church stated.

"Well I hope he likes being disappointed, because at Final Clash, I KNOW that Matt won't win the World Title! He will choke and his stupid "Resurrection" will be for nothing!" Sarge said.

"This is Matt's Path to Final Clash...and you can only imagine what exactly he will have to go through as it continues." Church said.

* * *

_A/N: It...is...DONE! The chapter has finally been finished after much work, and I am happy with how it all come out! We are getting closer and closer to Last Stand, and I am excited when we are! Also, the Matt/Takuya match was written by toonwriter as a form of favor, so I thank him immensely for this as it helped me get the chapter done faster! I also decided to finally get an intro done for my Monday Night Flame show, and I hope that you all enjoyed it! I worked really hard for all of you on this chapter, and I hope it translated well!  
_

_Remember, if you ever have any suggestions or ideas concerning UCA, let me know and I will consider them! So until next time, remember to leave a review! Reviews are greeted with much love! :D_


	20. Monday Night Flame Week 6 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 6_**

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows Tifa Lockhart conversing with Kiva Andru backstage.

"Yeah, it sucks that you were screwed out of being in the Six-Pack Challenge like that." Kiva stated with a frown. "You had Mandy on the ropes, you were about to knock her out and win, but then Lightning gets you disqualified and locks you out of Last Stand. I don't find that right one bit. If she was a champion, she would've let you advance so she could beat you."

"Yeah, I know it sucks." Tifa sighed. "What's worse is that every female involved in this only gets one chance to get into the match. Lose, despite how it happens, and you're shit out of luck. But...I'll earn myself another shot at the Women's Title one day. Maybe I won't get one now, but I'll get one in the future. As WELL as a one-on-one match with Lightning, sooner or later. But for now, I'm willing to sit this one out and leave this to other stars, such as you. You've definitely proven yourself these past few weeks, and you do deserve this shot you are getting. In my view, you are the shining example of what the Women's Division here in UCA should be all about, not Lightning Farron. The skill you've displayed, the respect you've shown, and the wins you've managed to obtain, you are going to be a top star soon. And I wouldn't be surprised if you became Women's Champion at Last Stand."

"Heh, thanks Tifa. That means a lot coming from a legend such a yourself." Kiva nodded in respect. "Knowing you believe I can become a big star, I feel even more confident that I will become the Women's Champion at Last Stand and head to Final Clash with the title."

"Oh please." Tifa and Kiva snapped their heads to Lightning, who scoffed at the two. "Tifa believing in you makes you more confident? Her opinion no longer matters in this day and age. She's irrelevant, and she's a has-been past her prime who has hogged her spotlight. I bet she just wants you to win the title so she can have you get her a title shot at Final Clash. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Tch, there you go again, assuming things about me..." Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"It's not assuming when it's likely the truth." Lightning replied coolly. "But despite making Kiva your little favorite, she isn't going to be taking this title from me at Final Clash! No woman in that Six-Pack Challenge will take this title from me. I've come too far now to lose this title so close to the biggest event that UCA has. People said I had no chance at Royal Reckoning of retaining against you and Peach, but I DID! I defeated the two of you cleanly and walked out Champion! I even got the pinfall for my team at the XCW Summer Supershow! And despite this whole situation being crap, I will retain once more and head to Final Clash as champion! BUT...if I am to lose this title somehow, someway...I can at least take joy in the fact that YOU won't win this title! Because you exemplify everything that the RR despises and wants to get rid off! You no longer deserve to be champion! You don't even deserve to have another shot!"

"Oh shut up, will you Lightning?" Tifa growled. "You spew about that crap over and over again, but who are you and the RR to judge me and so many others for all this? You have your opinions of us, and I can't change them, but the fact that you are condemning is really just a bunch of BS right now! You say I have hogged the spotlight, but the fact is that many others have risen to the top and to prominence! Agent Tex, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaz, Mandy, and others have become prominent players during my second half of being here in UCA as a top star and legend, so you can take your crap about me holding others down and shove it up your ass! I have no problem sitting this match out this time. I can always get another shot another time and it seems this match belongs to others, but you and me will face off one day without anyone else in the way...and when we do, you can consider yourself taken down once and for all humbled."

Lightning glared at Tifa at her words for several seconds...until Kiva stood between them and stared Lightning dead in the eye.

"Until then...you got ME to deal with, and trust me, I ain't going to let you walk out of that PPV as Champion without a fight." Kiva stated strongly.

"Hmph, you actually want to defend this washed-up vet?" Lightning questioned. "You, a girl who is just as much as rookie as me and many of the other members of the RR? Tch, you shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of Tifa. She's just going to impede your progress and keep you from reaching your full potential. You may be one of my challengers, and a favorite of Tifa, but I feel as if though you could be a valuable asset to our group, and do a great part in helping the RR create a new era. You don't need to pander to this damn veteran, Kiva...you can be part of something greater, and help us change things for the better."

"Not a chance, Lightning." Kiva stated strongly. "I don't need to join the Revolution to help my career one bit. I'm already making my own name without it, so why would I join? There's no point to it. That's now how I did things in the future. Plus, I don't like your disrespect of the people that paved the way for us. You say I pander to Tifa...but I am simply showing her respect as one of the best and appreciating the support she has given me. I don't need to trash talk vets, take out people, or be part of some big group to succeed. No...all I need is to work as hard as I can, and not let people like you tell me what I should do. So your little offer, Lightning...consider it denied! And come Last Stand...consider a stake put through the heart of your reign."

"So that's the way it's going to be, huh?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Fine, if you wish to defy the Revolution, then so be it. I'll put both you and Tifa down for the count...just like the Rookie Revolution put down Team Veteran at Best in the World. I'll see you at Last Stand."

Lightning then walked away from the Megas XLR star and Final Fantasy girl, who had frowns on their faces thanks to Lightning. But unbeknownst to them, Mandy watched it all from the shadows, her emotionless look on her face.

"Hmph, as if either of them will be walking out champion. That title...is coming back to me. And when it does...I'm ruling the Women's Division with an iron fist once more." Mandy said before walking away.

* * *

"Tensions flaring in the Women's Division as we head closer to Last Stand." Church said. "Things not only seem far from over between Lightning and Tifa, but Kiva and Mandy are also hot on the tail for the Women's Title."

"The Women's Title scene is no doubt going to be in chaos and uncertainty for the next few weeks." Sarge admitted. "I would normally pull for Lightning, but I don't know who else will be joining the fray!"

"And we are going to have two more qualifying matches tonight for two of those spots!" Church announced. "And with each spot filled, Lightning's odd of retaining become slimmer and slimmer."

"And knowing that Tifa and Lightning aren't done with each other, and Lightning may be in trouble." Sarge stated. "But Lightning managed to retain at Royal Reckoning, so there's a great chance she can do it again at Last Stand!"

"And speaking of Qualifying Matches...we got one of different variety right now!" Church said.

**("Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown) **

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs., "Thievius Racoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"It's time for to determine who gets one of the remaining spots in the Elimination Chamber, and Sly's looking to take the spot!" Church said. "He wants to get back to the top big time, and this is his chance to do so!"

"Gah, out of the three here, I want Sly to lose the most!" Sarge stated. "Stupid Sony Saint! His buddies lost earlier tonight, and he will too! Like Sly has any chance of getting back into the World Title picture!"

"But remember Sarge, Sly is one sneaky bastard!" Church said. "He won't hesitate to steal victories from people's noses, and a Triple Threat situation fits his style perfectly!"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd gave a massive cheers, as the music played and the arena lights turned blood red with black highlights. Senji came out onto the stage wearing his trademark black coat and the Hardcore Title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore a very excited smirk on his face as his body trembled with what was about to happen before he raised his title in the air, red pyro going off at the sides of him. Senji made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring. He climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised the Hardcore Title high, an eager smirk on his face.

"Introducing next, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the UCA Hardcore Champion, 'The Crow' Senji Kiyomasa!"

"Senji is perhaps the fastest rising star in UCA today!" Church said. "He's been Hardcore Champion for over five months, faced off with Red in a Flame classic, eliminated Tennyson from the Rumble, and even pinned the UCA World Champion at the XCW Summer Supershow!" Church said.

"That pin was a fluke though! If it was in an UCA arena, it would have never happened!" Sarge stated. "Besides, Mario was NOWHERE near close to 100% for that match, so the pin is irrelevant! Still, I can't deny that in the eyes of many, Senji is rising!"

"Senji has been given a second chance at finally becoming UCA World Champion and main eventing Final Clash!" Church said. "But to get that shot, he needs to go through Sly...and this man..."

**("My World" by Transmissions) **

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played as the lights dim and Gordon Freeman came out onto the stage with his crowbar in his hand. The G-Man came out by his side, adjusting his tie and holding a briefcase, and Gordon looked out to the crowd before raising his crowbar and arm high before making his way down to the ring with a purpose, the G-Man following him. Gordon entered the ring and raised the crowbar high once more amid all the cheers.

"And introducing finally, being accompanied by the G-Man, from Black Mesa, weighing in at 237 lbs., Gordon Freeman!"

"Gordon Freeman has made quite an impact in a such short time!" Church said. "From putting on a impressive performance and stand-off with Bowser at the Rumble to going toe-to-toe with the veteran, Wolfgang, Gordon has established himself in a short time."

"I don't get why he is even getting this shot!" Sarge stated. "If anyone deserves this shot, it's the Bully, Wolfgang! Not this damn rookie! Ugh, this is a damn insult to Wolfgang who's done so much in his career!"

"Yeah, and a DQ loss in your first match back TOTALLY deserves a chance like this." Church stated sarcastically. "Gordon's got the chance, get over it, and even though he won't likely win, it'll be a chance to show what he can do! And with the always enigmatic G-Man by his side, anything can happen!"

Gordon and Sly placed their crowbar and cane on the outside while Senji handed his title away. They each stood in their respective corners as the ref checked on them, and then he rang the bell. Gordon and Senji immediately ran at each other and began trading punches with each other, while Sly slid out of the ring unknown to them. Gordon and Senji continued trading punches until Gordon ducked a punch and nailed a European Uppercut. Senji backed up a bit and Gordon walked to him, but got a Big Boot to the face. Gordon fell to the mat as Senji picked him up and went for a Short-Arm Clothesline, but Gordon ducked it and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker. Gordon picked up Senji and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a Lariat, but Senji ducked it, bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Running STO! Senji picked up Gordon and pushed him into a corner, and began ramming his shoulder into Gordon's gut repeatedly before pulling him out of the corner and lifted him onto his shoulder. He tried for Snake Eyes, but Gordon landed behind Senji and pushed him into the turnbuckle. Gordon grabbed him from behind and nailed a Release German Suplex on Senji! Gordon stood up, but Sly suddenly slid in and threw him out of the ring! Sly with the pin on Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out!

"That sneaky thief! Sly let Gordon and Senji beat the crap out of each other and tried to steal one from them!" Church said.

"Gah, just like a damn Sony Saint to do that! No balls whatsoever! Thanks goodness Senji kicked out though!" Sarge stated.

Sly picked up Senji and nailed a Vertical Suplex on Senji before getting on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. He waited for Senji to get up then dived off the top to him. Senji moved out of the way and Sly landed on his feet, and Sly turned to run at Senji, but got caught with a Standing Spinebuster! Senji hooks the leg! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Senji mounted Sly and began raining down vicious punches to Sly's kull over and over. After nine punches, Senji picked up Sly and whipped him before pulling him back by the arm, and went for the Wonderland Whip! But Sly managed to land behind Senji and nail a Dropkick to the back of his head, dropping him to a knee. The coon then bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Leapfrog Fameasser on Senji! Sly with the cover! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Sly kicks out, but got a Lariat from a returning Gordon! Gordon picked up Sly and whipped him into a corner, and nailed a Corner Clothesline on him! He then whipped Sly out of the corner and into a now standing Senji, sending the Deadman out of the ring! Sly stumbled back to Gordon, who grabbed his head and nailed a Sleeper Suplex on Sly!

"Gordon's back in the fray! And I don't think he liked getting thrown out like that!" Church stated.

"And now it's time to make the dirty Blue known as Sly!" Sarge said.

Gordon picked up Sly and began landing brutal knees to the gut of Sly repeateldy. After ten knees, Gordon nailed a Single-Arm Suplex on the coon. Sly writhed on the mat before being stomped in the gut, sitting up as part of the reaction, and Gordon bounced off the ropes and nailed a Boot to the face! Gordon drops for the cover! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Gordon wastes no time with a Headlock and wrenches on the head, and after a few seconds, Sly stood up with Gordon and began to elbow Gordon in the gut until he loosened up...

...allowing Sly to suddenly break free and nail a Pele' Kick! Gordon stood staggered as Sly got up and bounced off the ropes...AND RAN INTO A FREE FALL FROM GORDON! Sly stumbled up to his feet in pain...AND GOT A KNEE SMASH TO THE SKULL!

"Oh man, knee to the damn skull in a very bad way for Sly! That'll rattle his skull!" Church stated.

"Hah, watching a Sony Saint get pummeled like this is pure joy!" Sarge laughed. "Can we record this please?"

Gordon covers Sly!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out!

Gordon picked up Sly and dragged him to a corner and placed him on the top turnbuckle. He tried to climb up there with him, but got attacked him from behind by Senji! Senji pulled him away and nailed clubbing blows to the back, but Gordon suddenly grabs Senji and hits a Swinging Reverse STO! Gordon stalks Senji as he gets up and bounces of the ropes...AND INTO A POWERSLAM FROM SENJI! Senji hooks the leg! 1...2...Gordon kicks out! Senji picks up Gordon...

...AND SLY HITS A DIVING CROSSBODY ON THEM BOTH OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Oh man, Sly flies in out of nowhere! The price paid for forgetting about thief!" Church said.

"Well it's not easy to forget about Sly since he's TOTALLY WORTHLESS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly stood up before quickly Dropkicking a kneeling Gordon in the skull before picking up Senji and whipping him into the ropes, catching him on the rebound with a Back Heel Kick. Senji rolls over to the corner and slowly stands up against it, and Sly suddenly runs and nails a Step-Up Enziguri to Senji! The Deadman stumbles out of the corner, and Sly hits a Sit-Out Facebuster on him! Sly hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Gordon breaks the count before three! Gordon picked up Sly and whipped him into the ropes, but Sly ducked a clothesline as he bounced back. The thief bounced off the ropes once more and leaped at Gordon, hitting a Hurricarana on him! Gordon stumbled to his feet, and into a Jumping DDT from Sly!

"And Gordon gets spiked on his head, courtesy of the vet! The fact that Gordon is a rookie is really showing here!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and it's causing him to get his ass handed right now! I don't think he can be like Chell from CCW!" Sarge said.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Gordon kicks out!

"But it's not enough to put Gordon down for the count!" Church said.

Sly waits as Gordon gets up to his feet and then leaps at the ropes...and Gordon ducks the Ninja Spire Kick! Sly lands on his feet and turns around only to be lifted onto the shoulders of Gordon, but Sly struggled in his grip and landed behind Gordon! Sly bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A SPIN-OUT POWERBOMB, CHRISTOPHER DANIELS-STYLE! Gordon has Sly pinned! 1...2...SLY KICKS OUT! Gordon picks up Sly and with all his might whipped him into the corner, where Sly was turned inside out against it in Shawn Michaels fashion. Sly fell onto his feet and stumbled back into Gordon's waiting hands, and was dealt a Capture Suplex from the One Free Man! G-Man smiled approvingly as Gordon picked up Sly, placed him between his legs and hooked the arms and legs...

...AND SENJI BIG BOOTED GORDON IN THE FACE!

"And here coooommmmmeeessss Senji!" Church quipped.

"And he came with one big ass boot to ya face!" Sarge added.

Gordon let go of Senji and fell to the mat and Senji picked him up and tried to whip him, but Gordon reversed it and whipped Senji instead. Senji bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes once more and hitting a Flying Shoulder Block on Gordon! Senji picked up Gordon and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep on him before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Leg Drop! Senji picked up Gordon and hooked him up for the Crow Claw, but Gordon spun out of it and clotheslined Senji down! He picked Senji up to his feet, and lifted him up for the Gravity Blast (Fireman's Carry into Sit-Out Spinebuster), but Senji elbowed Gordon in the head several times and got off of him. He grabbed Gordon's arm and pulled him towards him...lifted him up high...

...AND HIT THE WONDERLAND WHIP!

"And Gordon gets whipped straight to freakin' Deadman Wonderland...figuratively, just to let you all know." Church said.

"And I think Gordon..." Sarge began.

Senji pins Gordon!

1...

...

2...

...

Gordon kicks out!

"Just Got...NOT Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"The rookie ain't going to let himself get beat that easily in a match like this!" Church said.

Senji picked up Gordon and placed him in the corner before lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. After setting him up, Senji climbed up to the top, and went to grab him...

...BUT SLY SWIFTLY CLIMBS UP TO THE TOP AND HITS SENJI WITH A TOP-ROPE GERMAN SUPLEX! The crowd stands on its feet as Senji bounces off the mat hard before lying on it. Sly stands up...ONLY TO BE HIT WITH A DIVING CLOTHESLINE FROM GORDON! Sly stumbled up to his feet, and gets lifted up by Gordon...

...AND HIT WITH THE GRAVITY BLAST!

"And there's Gordon with his signatured dubbed the Gravity Blast!" Church stated.

"And it's a date with Gravity that has the dirty Blue down for the count!" Sarge exclaimed.

Gordon has Sly pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Sly kicks out!

"He was down, but NOT out! Sly kicks out just before three!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I was hoping for the out..." Sarge mumbled.

Gordon picked up Sly and placed him between his legs, hooking the arms and legs for the Resonance Cascade, but Sly suddenly Back Body Dropped the One Free Man! Gordon arched his back before getting up and throwing a clothesline, but Sly ducked it! He leaped at the middle ropes and Springboarded back to Gordon, landing on his shoulders in Electric chair position! SLY SUDDENLY PULLED OFF A VICTORY ROLL! 1...2...

...GORDON KICKS OUT! Both scrambled to their feet and Gordon caught an incoming Sly with a Sit-Out Scoop Slam! Gordon makes the cover! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Gordon was getting frustrated now as he picked up Sly and lifted him for a Suplex. Sly landed behind Gordon and leaped at the ropes as Gordon turned around...

...AND HIT HIM WITH THE NINJA SPIRE KICK! Sly tried for a cover...BUT SENJI GRABBED HIM AND HIT THE CROW CLAW!

"Holy crap! Senji out of freakin' nowhere! Where did that Deadman come from?!" Church exclaimed.

"Don't care! Because he planted Sly big time! Hah! I loved it!" Sarge shouted.

Senji hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

SLY KICKS OUT!

"But it is STILL not enough to keep the master thief!" Church stated.

"Come on ref, that was a damn three count! COUNT FASTER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji picked up Sly and lifted him up in the Argentine Rack! He flipped Sly over...and Sly landed on his feet in front of Senji! Sly nailed Senji with a Dropsault that sent him through the ropes and to the outside! Sly went to the ropes and took hold of them as Senji stood on the outside...

...AND SLY HIT A CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON SENJI! BUT SENJI CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR IN HIS ARMS! Sly struggled in his grip to no avail as Senji adjusted his position...AND HIT A RUNNING POWERSLAM AGAINST THE STEEL STEPS!

"Oh shit! Sly just gets CREAMED against those steel steps! Bad idea to fly!" Church stated.

"Hah, stupid little Sony Saint! Can we just put the stake in his chances already?" Sarge asked.

Sly cried in pain as he writhed on the floor and Senji smirked down at him before sliding back in the ring. He waited as Gordon got back to his feet before running at Gordon full speed...and gets lifted onto his shoulders! Senji gets planted with the Gravity Blast! Gordon picked up Senji, placed him between his legs, and hooked the arms and legs. He lifted Senji up...

...AND DROPS HIM WITH RESONANCE CASCADE!

"RESONANCE CASCADE! Gordon drops him on his head! Gordon's going to pull off one of the biggest upsets ever!" Church exclaimed.

"Sweet Sodium Chloride, Gordon's going to the chamber! Senji..." Sarge began.

G-Man smiled as Gordon hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

WOLFGANG PULLS GORDON OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!

"You Just Got...WOLFGANG?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Where the hell did Wolfgang come from?! He just kept Gordon from a damn Chamber spot!" Church exclaimed.

Gordon turned to face Wolfgang only to get clotheslined down to the floor by the Bully! Wolfgang dropped down and began raining down vicious punches to the skull of Gordon before stomping the living hell out of the One Free Man! He picked up Gordon and whipped him hard into the barricade back-first before grabbing him and nailing a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Wolfgang stood over and shouted over to a stoic G-Man who watched all this "THIS IS YOUR CLIENT, HUH?! DOESN'T LOOK SO FULL OF POTENTIAL RIGHT NOW, HUH?!"

"That damn Wolfgang has possibly cost Gordon this match! He cost him a World Title shot!" Church exclaimed. "Damn that Bully!"

"Hey Wolfgang, a true veteran, was passed over by this Gordon! He has every right to do this!" Sarge stated.

"BULLSHIT!" Church shouted. "And you know it!"

Wolfgang backed up a bit and revved up his foot as Gordon slowly got back to his feet. He looked over to G-Man for a moment and shouted "TIME TO SHOW YOU WHO THE ALPHA MALE REALLY IS!" before running towards Gordon and pumping his foot towards him...AND GORDON DUCKS THE WOLF'S KICK! Wolf stumbles forward before turning around...and found himself tackled by Gordon! Gordon began to unleash a barrage of vicious and calculated fists to the skull of Wolfgang with an angry look on his face! Wolfgang did his best to cover up before managing to push Gordon off. He got up to his feet and leaned against the barricade...

...AND GORDON TACKLES HIM OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD! The crowd goes crazy as Gordon stands up and picks up Wolfgang, but the Bully nails a surprise right that sends him back! Gordon and Wolfgang began trading blows with each other as they move through the crowd and away from the ring!

"For the love of God, Gordon and Wolfgang are just beating the shit out of each other! They are fighting through that damn crowd!" Church said.

"But Wolfgang is taking Gordon away from the match! He's pulled him out of the running! It's down to Sly and Senji!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji stirred in the ring as he held his head and neck in pain as Sly slowly pulled himself onto the apron. Senji stood up to his feet, and Sly grabbed the ropes, and and nailed a Springboard Over Castle on Senji! Senji again held his neck and head as he got to his knees, and Sly began nailing Daniel Bryan-like kicks across the chest of Senji! One kick...two kicks...three kicks...four kicks...five kicks...Senji caught the leg during the sixth kick. Senji stood up and nailed Sly with a sudden Flapjack! Senji picked up Sly, grabbed his head from behind...

...AND HIT A LIFTING INVERTED DDT!

"Hah, yes! That's putting down the damn Sony Saint in his place for good!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Senji's going for the cover! This could be it!" Church stated.

Senji hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SLY KICKS OUT!

Senji growled in frustation before picking up Sly and lifted him up in Argentine Rack position for the Invisible Black! But Sly elbowed Senji across the head a few times and landed behind him, nailing a Snap Neckbreaker in the process! Sly ran at the ropes, bounced back, and nailed a Running Standing Shooting Star Press on Senji! He hooks the leg! 1...2...SENJI KICKS OUT! Sly picks up Senji, and grabs him in a Rear Chancery, and went for the Honor Among Thieves, but Senji spun out of it and pushed Sly into the ropes. Sly bounced off them and into Discus Clothesline from Senji! Senji picks him up and lifts him up with a Full Nelson...

...but Sly wraps his leg around Senji mid-lift and rolls him up in a pin!

"Oh crap, roll-up! Roll-up!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

2..

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Ah Sam Hell, that was too close! That damn Saint nearly stole one!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both scrambled to their feet and Sly went for a clothesline, but Senji ducked it, grabbed the arm and pulled Sly towards him...AND HITS THE WONDERLAND WHIP! Sly rolls onto the apron and slowly gets up on it, but Senji goes over to him, picks him up, and tries to Suplex him out of the ring. Sly suddenly kneed Senji in the face as he was lifted several times before being dropped back onto the apron! Sly gave Senji a Hotshot across the ropes that caused him to stagger back. Sly leaped onto the ropes and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Senji! He picked up Senji, grabbed his head in Rear Chancery...

...AND HIT THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"HONOR AMONG THIEVES CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed.

"NOOOOO! DAMMIT! NOT THIS DIRTY SAINT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"In the words of Vegeta..." Church said.

Sly quickly hooks the legs!

1...

"Game..."

...

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"AND NOT MATCH! SENJI KICKS OUT OF THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES! SENJI KICKS OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! YES! THANK YOU DEADMAN FOR KICKING OUT!" Sarge praised.

Sly was stunned at the kickout and asked the ref it was indeed 2, and the ref confirmed. Sly shook his head before standing up and lifting Senji up, and locking him in a Rear Chancery again...

...and Senji spun out of it and nailed Sly with a Short-Arm Clothesline! Sly stumbled up to his feet and Senji caught him with a Standing Side Slam! Senji then got on the second turnbuckle and nailed Sly with an Elbow Drop from there! The cover! 1...2...

...SLY KICKS OUT! Senji picks up Sly but the thief pushes Senji and catches him with an Enziguri that staggers the Deadman! Sly then leaps onto the shoulders of Senji and goes for a Hurricarana...

...but Senji held onto him! With great strength, Senji pulled him back up into a Powerbomb position! Sly nailed Senji with a few rights as the Deadman backed up into a corner...AND NAILED SLY WITH A REVERSE POWERBOMB, SENDING HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!

"And the former World Champion gets dropped right across the damn turnbuckle!" Church stated.

"Hah! Not such a good landing for ya, was it Saint?!" Sarge questioned.

Sly stumbled backwards out of the corner, completely dazed, and found himself lifted onto Senji's shoulders! The crowd popped as Senji had him up and turned around...only for his eyes to widen in shock before dropping Sly...

...AND BOOTED AN INCOMING BEN TENNYSON OFF THE APRON!

"WHAT THE HELL?! TENNYSON! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?! THAT BASTARD HAS NO REASON!" Church exclaimed.

Senji glared at Ben on the outside for the attempted interference...

...AND SLY SUDDENLY NAILED THE NINJA SPIRE KICK OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SWEET HOLY MACKREL! THAT DAMN SAINT JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Sarge shouted.

Sly scrambles and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"And AGAIN, Senji kicks out! He just won't die!" Church stated.

Sly got on his knees, rubbing his temple in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes found his cane that was leaning against the ring apron outside. Sly looked out to the crowd, and they popped, realizing what he was getting at. Sly smirked and pointed towards the cane, and the crowd roared in approval. Sly shrugged and went over to the corner of the ring and grabbed his cane from the outside.

"Oh boy! The thieving tendencies of Sly are showing themselves! And that cane is 100% legal in this match!" Church stated.

"Dammit, just dammit...why can't that Blue just play fairly for once?!" Sarge questioned.

Sly turned to Senji and readied his cane as Senji slowly got up. Once Senji made it to his feet, Sly swung his cane...

...AND SENJI CAUGHT IT! Sly looked at Senji in shock and the Deadman snarled at him before tearing the cane away from Sly and nailing the thief with a Big Boot! Senji looked at the cane before deciding to pay Sly back for attempting to use it! Sly stumbled up to his feet, and Senji swung for the fences...

...Sly ducked the swing...

...AND SENJI RAN INTO A CROWBAR SHOT FROM TENNYSON ON THE APRON!

"OH DAMN! That damn Tennyson just cold-cocked Senji with Gordon's crowbar that was lying around!" Church exclaimed.

"And I don't think the stupid Saint saw what Ben did!" Sarge stated.

Ben dropped off the apron and hid behind it as Senji backed up in a complete daze! Sly saw Senji's state, and did the first thing that came to my mind! He grabbed Senji in a Rear Chancery...

...AND HITS THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"Honor Among Thieves for the second time in this match!" Church stated.

"Well shit...hate to say this Senji, but..." Sarge began.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown) **

"Here is your winner, Sly Cooper!"

A big mixed reaction came from the crowd as some were happy with the result, yet other were pissed at how it came about! Sly rolled off of Senji and out of the ring, grabbing his cane as he did so. Leaning against the apron, Sly held his head before grinning and turning towards the Final Clash sign. He pointed towards it a few times before making his way up the ramp, all the while Ben smirked from his hiding place behind the apron.

"Sly finally picks up the victory, and is heading to the Elimination Chamber, but it's not without a lot of shit going down! First, Wolfgang dragged Gordon out of the match with a brawl, and then all of a sudden, Ben attacks Senji and screws him over! I don't even think Sly knew that Tennyson hit Senji with a crowbar!" Church stated.

"As the hero of the universe, I trust Ben to know what he is doing at all times, but dammit, I hate that it came with the result of Sly winning! Ugh...he better not win at Last Stand or the ratings will go down the drain!" Sarge exclaimed.

"What the hell did Tennyson even gain from all of this?! He had no business being out here! What the hell man?!" Church exclaimed.

When Sly finally made his way to the backstage area, Ben popped up from behind the apron and slid into the ring. He stood over the fallen Senji who was finally stirring and trying to make his way back to his feet. With a shake of his head, Ben picked Senji up, pulled him towards him...

...AND NAILED WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE!

"OH COME ON! NOW THE DAMN GALAXY STRIKE?! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM, TENNYSON?!" Church questioned.

"Don't question the hero of the universe! He saved your ass, so you have no right to do such things!" Sarge stated.

Ben stared down at the prone body of the Hardcore Champion before adjusting his jacket and exited the ring to loud boos from the crowd. Chant of "Ben Sucks" rang throughout the arena, but he ignored them as he walked up the ramp. Senji again stirred in the ring and laid on his stomach, glaring angrily at Tennyson who stopped to look at him from the stage. Ben only flashed a smirk to Senji before heading to the back, leaving the Deadman fueled with rage.

"Goddammit, what the hell is going on?...I get Wolfgang attacking Gordon, but Ben attacking Senji?! What point was there to it?!" Church exclaimed.

"It had to have had something to do with Senji's words from last week! You saw the way Tennyson looked at Senji that time!" Sarge told him.

"BULLSHIT! Ben gets stuff like that said about him all the time, and he rarely gives a shit! Senji should be no different! And being eliminated from the Rumble by Senji shouldn't warrant this as well! What is this guy's deal?!" Church questioned.

"Well, whatever it is, I am sure that is a just reason! After all, the hero is always right!" Sarge stated.

"Idiot...ugh, we better get some answers about this and soon!" Church stated.

* * *

The camera goes to the interview area on the Titantron, where we see Donut with a mic, looking a bit stunned.

"Wow...well...that was chaotic...why can't we all just go to a tea party and not screw each other over?" Donut sighed. "I mean, is it really that hard to just get along? Just not right...well in any case...GOOD NEWS! It's interview time! And guess who my guests are? None other than the Tag Team Champions of the World, Tails and Knuckles! Great to have you guys here!"

The crowd cheered as Tails and Knuckles came onto the screen, wearing their titles over their shoulders.

"It's great to be here, Donut. Thanks for giving us this interview." Tails said.

"No problems guys! So eight days ago, you guys successfully defended your Tag Team Titles for the first time against Luigi and Yoshi! But there is no rest for the wary for some reason as a Tag Team Title series is now in place for you guys! The titles are going to be defended two weeks straight, with you defending agaisnt the Elrics tonight, and next week, the titles will be defended against Team 2D no matter who wins tonight! The odds aren't looking good in your favor of walking out of this whole situation as champions. Do you have anything to say as your match with the Elrics near?"

"Well, we will admit...it's going to be pretty damn tough walking out of all this still the champions." Tails stated. "Not only do our titles have to be defended two straight weeks in a row, which is tough to pull off for any champion, but they have to be defended against two of the best tag teams in the business today, the Elrics and Team 2D. I mean, the Elrics won the FWA for Best Tag Team of the Year awhile back, they are the first-ever and current AWF Tag Team Championa, and former CASZ Tag Team Champions! They are the fastest rising young tag team in the business today! And then there's Team 2D, a legendary tag team within Fiction Wrestling. 3-Time ECW Tag Team Champions, 6-Time and current UWE Duos Championa, and a record 7-time UCA World Tag Team Champions! They've held Tag Titles SIXTEEN TIMES! And they haven't lost a step one single step after all these years! They are still dishing out Non-Stop Violence wherever they go! Knowing those kinds of teams are coming after our gold for the next two weeks sure makes it seem like we might not even make it past the first defense against the Elrics...but you know what, we are not afraid! We are not afraid one bit! These teams want to come after our titles, then let come! We made it clear last week that we will take on any and all comers, and beat them all!"

"We know that the Elrics are hungry for their first taste of UCA gold...we know that Team 2D are looking to make history once more...but the fact is that we are determined to show why we are the best tag team today!" Knuckles grinned before pounding his fists together. "We didn't win these titles and stick it to the Mushroom Kingdom just so we could lose them a month later! No, we are going to show those two teams for these next few weeks why we are the World Tag Team Champions! Some may call us two singles wrestlers paired up together, but heh, that's far from the truth. Me and Tails have known each other for years, and we have teamed on so many occassions throughout the years! We know each other like the back of our hands! It's actually kind of a surprise that this is our first time being Tag Team Champions together, but now that we are, we plan on using our complete trust in one another, our bond, and our skills as both individuals and as a team to give a few deep impacts to these two teams! We respect them sure...but hey...doesn't mean we can't beat the crap out of them! This is OUR time right now, and through hell or high water, we are going to head to Final Clash as World Tag Team Champions! The Elrics and Team 2D think they got the advantage...no, THEY are the ones at a DISadvantage...they just haven't realized it yet."

"Elrics...Team 2D...hope you are ready...because today and next week...you four will find out why we are the Sonic Heroes, and the UCA World Tag Team Champions!" Tails proclaimed.

Tails and Knuckles gave each other a high-five before leaving the area.

* * *

"Tails and Knuckles make their thoughts known about the whole Tag Team Title Series, and they aren't intimidated in the least. They just seem more determined to get the wins!" Church said.

"I will admit I am rooting for them in the match with the Elrics since I despite those brothers, but they won't get past Team 2D at all!" Sarge stated.

"Well if Tails and Knuckles have their way, they WILL get past the cat and mouse and continue their reign as champions!" Church said.

"Hah, like they have a chance of getting out of this with their titles intact! Downright impossible for Blues like them!" Sarge exclaimed. "At the end of it all, Team 2D will reign as Tag Team Champions!"

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed) **

"Oh boy..." Church muttered.

The crowd booed loudly as Bowser stomped out onto the stage with a vicious scowl on his face and wasted no time walking down the ramp. He got on the apron and stepped over the ropes and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"Oh man, the Lethal Enforcer himself is here with a new theme song that fits him perfectly! And with that new theme comes one PISSED OFF attitude! And if you watched last week, you would know why..." Church said.

"Of course they would know! Bowser had the World Title won, but Sonic came in and screwed the Koopa King out of it! I'm glad Mario is still Champion, but I can't help but feel bad for Bowser! It was so wrong!" Sarge stated.

"And Bowser ain't wasting any time getting into the ring...He wants to speak, and he wants to speak NO! He's in no mood for games!" Church said.

Bowser tore a mic from the ringside crew and stood in the ring, an angry growl escaping his lips before speaking. "Last week...last week was supposed to be my moment...it was supposed to be the beginning of the Bowser Era! I had the Mushroom Kingdom taken down! I had planted Mario with the Bowser Bomb! I had him pinned! THE WORLD TITLE WAS MINE!" Bowser seethed for a moment. "But it was ripped away from me at the last possible moment...by that damn hedgehog. He hit me with a steel chair and got Mario disqualified! And that ripped the World Title from my grasps because the title couldn't change hands on a DQ! AGAIN, I had the World Title taken from me! AGAIN, I was screwed over! Last week was not only supposed to be the result of four years of hard work in UCA, but of decades of fighting and battling for my very first World Title in Fiction Wrestling! I HAD IT! I HAD IT AND YOU ALL KNOW IT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT! But no...Sonic decided to stick his nose in my business and tear me away from lifelong goal! Well...that hedgehog signed his own death sentence. Because if there's ONE THING you don't ever do to me...it's screw me out of the FUCKIN' WORLD TITLE! You would think he would screw over Mario, the bastard he has hated for so damn long, but no...he decides to go after me! That hedgehog is dead...oh, he is dead for certain! May God have mercy on the blue rat's soul because I sure as hell fuckin' won't! He cost me my lifelong goal...now I'm going to cost him his damn career! Sonic I am going to take your back, break it Bane-style, snap your surgically repaired leg by a twig, and leave you a broken, bloody mess! If you think the Devil is scary and dangerous...then you don't know true hell until you face me! Watch your damn back, rodent..."

Bowser made a motion to leave until...

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage) **

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Sonic came onto the stage with a mic in hand, a very serious expression on his face as Bowser glared at him from the ramp.

"Oh man, things just got more violatile! Sonic is out here, and he is probably in no mood to play games like Bowser is! He has a very serious and dark disposition as of late, and you can't really blame him." Church said.

"How dare that damn hedgehog show his face around after what he did to Bowser! And look how smug he is about it all! Just die you dirty Blue, DIE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser growled angrily at the sight of Sonic. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here, you damn rodent?! How dare you intrude on MY time after what you pulled!"

Sonic just stared at Bowser with a very serious look before speaking. "Does it hurt? Does it sting? Does it hurt knowing that you had the World Title in your grasp, only to have it ripped away from you at the last possible? Does it burn you knowing that you had redemption over a man that had wronged you so many times at the tip of your tongue, and it was torn from you? Does it agonize you every second knowing that you were about to be a World Champion, only for someone to destroy that knowledge in front of your eyes? ...Well now you know how I feel Bowser. Now you how I felt and still feel when you screwed me over at Royal Reckoning! When you attacked me just as I was about to win the Last Man Standing Match and Chokeslammed and Bowser Bombed me, allowing Mario to win! Now you know how I feel! True, Mario is a person I despise with all my heart, and he WILL get what is coming to him in due time for his part in all of this! But let's face it...Mario just picked up the scraps. It was YOU who was the one that screwed me over and won the match for Mario, who robbed me of my chance at vengeance and redemption! And as such, there was no way in HELL I was going to let you win the World Title last week! Not in a fuckin' million years!"

"I did what I did to you because it was purely business, you dumb rodent!" Bowser retorted angrly. "I didn't do it to help that bastard Mario, I didn't do it because I hate you, and I certainly didn't do it out of petty jealousy! I did it to get myself a World Title shot in UCA that had been denied to me for years! Get that through your damn head, Sonic!"

"Even so...you still cost me so much...and no matter your reasons for what you did, I wasn't going to let you off the hook." Sonic stated coldly. "There's an old saying, Koopa King...'What goes around...comes around.' And it DEFINITELY came around last week. You screwed me out of the World Title...so I screwed YOU out of the World Title. An eye for an eye, I say. And with that accomplished, who knows what's going to happen between you and me? But I know this...it's that after the shit that was pulled on me at Royal Reckoning, I deserve to take the final spot in the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand, and finally get damn payback You can love that or you can hate that, but after what I have gone through, I KNOW I am the best candidate for that final spot, and YOU KNOW IT, BOWSER! And you will be forced to watch as I become World Champion and do nothing about it!"

"BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" Bowser repeated angrily. "If anyone deserves that final spot in the Chamber, IT'S ME! I had the World Title won last week, and you and everyone else know it! Hell, I technically beat Mario, even if it was by freakin' DQ! And as such, a victory over the damn World Champion as well as what happened to ME should entitle me to that damn spot in the Chamber! THE WRONGS SHALL BE RIGHTED FOR ME! And I won't allow you to screw me out of this! No way in freakin' hell! If you don't move aside for this, then your impending demise shall come RIGHT NOW! AND I WILL LEAVE YOU A SHATTERED SHELL OF YOUR FORMER SELF!"

Sonic just scoffed at those words. "You? Leave me a shattered shell of myself? I find that very hard to believe since you make freakin' Mario look underrated with how you are, and that's saying something!"

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh!" as Bowser's eyes went wide with rage. "THAT'S IT, RODENT! PREPARE TO BE SENT TO HELL!" Bowser threw the mic away and exited the ring.

"BRING IT ON, YOU OVERGROWN TURTLE!" Sonic shouted as well before throwing the mic to the side and standing his ground on the stage.

"OH MAN, TENSIONS HAVE EXPLODED HERE ON FLAME! WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE WARFARE HERE!" Church exclaimed.

"YES BOWSER! GO RIP THAT PERSONIFICATION OF ALL THAT IS BLUE APART! SHATTER HIM TO PIECES!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser stomped his way up to the stage as Sonic told him to bring it, and he was halfway up the stage when...

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Force shouted as he ran out onto the stage and stood between Sonic and Bowser, trying to calm them down! "Hold your horses! Hold your horses! Keep the fists away from each other for a moment!" Sonic and Bowser glared at the fox as he tried to keep things down. "Now look, I know you two want to beat the living shit out of each other, but from my point of view, fighting here and now won't solve anything and it may result in injuries I don't want that for either for you! No...no I got a BETTER idea for you two! You two want to hurt each other bad right? Get the other back for what has been done to you? And you each made CREDIBLE cases as to why you should be in the Elimination Chamber, seeing as how you were both screwed out of your title shots by the other. So what I am going to do...is this. Since the card is full tonight, next week on Monday Night Flame, it will be..."The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog...going one-on-one...with "The Koopa King" and "Lethal Enforcer" Bowser! And guess what, guys? IT'S GOING TO BE AN ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH! So the winner of that match gets the final spot! Hopefully, next week will settle things between you two! Now if you would please get to the back PEACEFULLY, thank you..."

The crowd cheered wildly at the announcement as Force left the stage and went to the back, leaving Sonic and Bowser alone. Bowser came up to Sonic and stared him down, and the hedgehog showed no fear in response. After a few moments, Bowser said "See you next week, rodent..." before leaving for the back, Sonic watching him the whole time.

"Oh man...Force managed to avert disaster, but he has made one hell of a match for next week!" Church said. "Bowser and Sonic! One-on-one for the final spot in the Chamber! So much at stake!"

"Emotions will definitely be at an all-time high, and you will see Bowser tear Sonic to pieces before heading onto the Chamber! It's set in stone!" Sarge stated.

"Nothing is ever set in stone, Sarge, you know that. After all, remember when you found your entire military career was a lie?" Church quipped.

"Oh shut up, your dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage hallways where we see Mario, his body bandaged up and World Title over his shoulder, watching what had just happened on a monitor. Mario just scowled in response.

"Mamma mia, are you-a serious?!" Mario exclaimed. "I already retained my title against those two! And in consecutive nights I might add! I shouldn't have to deal with them anymore right now! But now one of them may get into the damn Chamber?! I call foul on that! Neither one them deserve a shot at my title now! They should be out of the title picture! Gone! Kaput! Augh, that damn Force really is trying to find ways to piss me off even more! Such a travesty to do against the Greatest Champion Ever!"

"What's wrong Mario, scared that one of those two will rip the title from you?" Mario snapped his head to see Sly coming to him, his usual smirk on his face. "It's understandable, since either of those two can whip your ass on any day. But good news is that neither of them will be taking your title. Bad news: I'm going to be the one to take that title since I'm in the Elimination Chamber now! And it's been far too long since I've World Title gold in my view! So why not remedy that by winning a Chamber and then heading to Final Clash as champion? Seems like the best solution to me!"

"Oh haha, you and your little jokes, coon!" Mario said sarcastically. "You can go and make all your little assumptions if you want. You may have been able to get into the Chamber thanks to Ben knocking Senji out with a crowbar, but it won't make a damn difference! I have held this title for over a year and still counting! I have survived every damn odd that has been thrown at me! And I will survive this Chamber like I have survived everything else!" Mario raised the World Title into Sly's face. "And I'll be damned if an overrated Pokemon trainer, wacko marsupial, inverted Sonic, and stupid thief like you stop me when I'm this close to Final Clash!"

"Wait a minute...Tennyson hit Senji with a crowbar when I wasn't looking?" Sly asked surprised before frowning. "Of course...why am I not surprised? Well, hearing that, kind of makes my victory a little less satisfying seeing as I rather steal wins on my own, and not with help from a guy like Ben, but nonetheless, I'm in, and I am winning that Chamber. But even if I don't...not like you will anyway. Not only are you not in the best of shapes right now, history is not on your side. Over ten Elimination Chambers have happened in UCA, and only TWICE has the title ever been retained inside it in this company. I should know...I was one of the two who managed to do it. With such history against you, you are already at a big disadvantage."

"In case you forgotten, Cooper, I WON AN ELIMINATION CHAMBER TO WIN THIS TITLE OVER A YEAR AGO!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah...but winning a title inside the Chamber is VERY different from retaining one." Sly smirked. "Like I said, I know that all too well. I mean...your track record with retaining titles inside the Chamber isn't the best. May I remind you of UWE all those years ago...their first Elimination Chamber Match? You walked in as Omega Champion...and you walked out with NOTHING! You lost while PaRappa walked out with his dream. And if you couldn't retain a title in your PRIME inside this structure...you sure as hell can't do it now."

"I WILL RETAIN! I WILL RETAIN NO MATTER WHAT! I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! THE CHAMPION OF LIFE! MR. NINTENDO! I WILL NOT BE FELLED NOW OF ALL TIMES!" Mario shouted angrily, pointing as his World Title. "THIS IS MINE DAMMIT! MINE! AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE MINE!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Mario, because let's face it...it's all you CAN do at this point." Sly chuckled. "I have every belief that Last Stand...WILL BE your Last Stand...and who knows?" Sly tipped his hat with his cane, grinning. "The sly little thief may just take back what is his after so damn long. See you later, 'Greatest Champion Ever'..."

Sly walked away, happy with what he had done, while Mario fumed angrily from his position, before slowly holding the World Title close to his chest...a bit of fear in his eyes.

* * *

"Oh man...Sly laid it out in the only way he can. He showed how much the odds are against Mario this time...not even Royal Reckoning had this much against the self-proclaimed "Greatest Champion Ever"..." Church stated.

"But the greatest RED ever has managed to find ways to survive time and time again! He's like Gwen Tennyson from CCW! It's impossible to take the title from him! He always finds a way to win!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But Sarge...NOTHING lasts forever, no matter how much people may want them to. And though Mario managed to escape so many times, Last Stand may just be what Sly said...his last stand!" Church stated.

"NO! Mario will find a way! He always finds a way! Why?! Because he's the Greatest Champion Ever! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sarge chanted, while Church just facepalmed.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver) **

The crowd booed loudy as Peach came out with a scowl on her face. She looked out to the booing crowd for a few moments before turning her back to them and raised her arms Laycool-style. She then mader her way down the ramp haughtily, and quickly entered the ring and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, holding her arms out as if she were to be worshipped and bowed at.

"The following contest is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs, Princess Peach!"

"Last time we saw Peach, she was getting pinned by Lightning at Royal Reckoning, failing to become an eight-time UCA Women's Champion! Tonight, she looks to get one more shot at the title!" Church said.

"And I have full confidence she can get into the Six-Pack Challenge! She's a seven-time champion for a reason! And she's the wife of the greatest Red in damn history! Like anything could stop her!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see who her opponent is before assuming that." Church said.

Peach waited in the ring with a haughty air about her, fully confident she would win...until the low-strumming of a guitar was heard throughout the arena...

**("Agent Tex (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams) **

"Ooooohhhhhhh no..." Church said as Sarge stiffened in shock.

Peach's eyes widened as the crowd went crazy as Agent Tex came out onto the stage with a focus in her step. She stood on the stage, staring down a stunned Peach before pounding her fist into her palm and cracking her neck menacingly. She walked down the ramp as the crowd chanted "Tex! Tex! Tex!" and she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She then threw her hand forward as if though throwing a fist and raised her fist high.

"And her opponent, from Blood Gulch, weighing in at 167 lbs., Agent Tex!"

"Oh shit, Peach is SOOOOO screwed now! Her opponent is Tex! My ex-girlfriend is a three-time UCA Women's Champion, and more importantly, the 2008 Royal Rumble Winner! The FIRST Female Rumble Winner in Fiction Wrestling history! Hell, she even beat Animated's Sailor Moon in a Last Woman Standing Match a few years ago! This girl is one straight badass!" Church said.

"I am forced to agree with you dirty Blue, for I have seen her badassness first hand! I was forced to deal with some of her terrible beatings! And they hurt like hell! Though she only kicked my ass because I never hit a girl in my life! Yet Tex...she's dangerous!" Sarge stated.

"Facing a girl like Tex...a princess like Peach may as well have NO chance in hell! Tex may tear her apart if Peach isn't careful!" Church stated.

Peach gulped in fear as Tex stared at her from corner in the ring, and the ref checked on both of them...

**("Seduction" by Eminem) **

"What the...?" Church began.

Everyone's head snapped to the stage where they see Samus Aran come out onto the stage. Tex and Peach were confused at the presence of the Metroid protagonist as Samus just stood there on the stage with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Samus?! What is she doing out here?!" Church asked.

"I don't know! We haven't heard much from Samus since she came to UCA! So we don't know what she is up to!" Sarge stated. "Maybe...scoping out the division she's now in?"

"I have absolutely no idea..." Church stated bluntly.

Tex just shook her head, deciding to just forget about Samus and focus on the match. The ref rang the bell and Tex wasted no time in cornering Peach in one of the corners. She went to grab her, but Peach slid out of the corner and nailed a quick right before backing away. Tex followed her and went to grab her again, but Peach avoided her once more and nailed another right before moving away. Tex was getting annoyed as she once again slowly trapped Peach and went to grab her again, b but Peach again dodged her. Peach tried for another right, but Tex caught the fist, shocking Peach. Tex shook her head before hitting a HARD Short-Arm Clothesline that nearly turned Peach inside and out! Tex mounted Peach and nailed several vicious punches that Peach tried to cover up from to no avail. Tex picked up Peach and whipped her hard back-first into the corner before hitting a Running Shoulder Ram to the gut of Peach. The princess staggered out of the corner as Tex bounced off the ropes and nailed a Big Boot to caused Peach to flip completely and land on the mat.

"Oh man, to no one's surprise, Tex is whipping Peach's ass right now!" Church said.

"Peach needs to find an opening and quick is she wants to SURVIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tex picked up Peach, lifted her onto her shoulder, and nailed a Running Powerslam on Peach! Tex hooks the leg! 1...2...Peach kicks out! Tex stands and nails a few Knee Drops across Peach's abdomen before picking her up and whipped her into the ropes. She went for a Back Body Drop as Peach came back, but Peach caught her with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Tex was stunned as Peach ran at her, but Tex tried to catch her with a clothesline. Peach ducked it, and hit a Chop Block from behind on her. Tex fell to a knee and Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to the skull. Peach makes the cover! 1...2...Tex kicks out. Peach grabs Tex's head and begins to slam it down on the mat repeatedly before picking her up and whipping her into the corner. Peach ran and naile a Stinger Splash on Tex, followed by a Running Bulldog! Peach hooks the leg! 1...2...Tex kicks out!

"Peach has finally managed to take control against Tex! And here I thought it would be a squash throughout!" Church said.

"Screw you dirty Blue! Peach ain't a seven-time Women's Champion for nothing! And-Oh damn these fans!" Sarge exclaimed.

Peach stood up as the fans began to chant "Tex Is Gonna Kill You!" at her! Peach shouted angrily back at them to shut up, only for them to chant it even louder. Peach responded by stomping the hell out of of the Freelancer and bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop. Peach locked in a Headlock on Tex, and tightened it as much as she could. Tex stood up however with Peach, and lifted her for a Back Suplex. Peach landed behind Tex and Dropkicked her knee from behind, forcing her back to a knee. Peach grabbed her head from behind and nailed an Inverted DDT! Peach hooks the leg! 1...2...Tex kicks out! Peach picks up Tex and places her in the corner, before climbing up to the second ropes and began nailing vicious punches to the skull. 1...2...3...4...5...6...

...Tex suddenly grabs Peach and lifts her onto her shoulders! Peach flails around as Tex runs across the ring...AND HITS A TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB ON PEACH! Peach staggers out of the corner, out of it, and was grabbed Tex...

...WHO HITS A GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB!

"And Peach now deals with the power of the Freelancer known as Tex! Those Powerbombs looked vicious as hell!" Church stated.

"And now Tex is going for the pin!" Sarge said.

Tex hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Peach kicks out!

"But Peach somehow finds a way to kick out!" Church said.

"She's tougher than she looks, remember that you dirty Blue!" Sarge said.

Tex picked up Peach and lifted her up for the Texas Dominator (Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam), but Peach got out of it and landed behind Tex. She ran the ropes and bounced off them, ducking a clothesline, and coming back with a Flying Forearm to Tex. Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed Tex a Jumping Knee Smash as she was on her knees. Peach picked up Tex and went to lift her up for a Suplex...

...but Tex remained rooted to the ground. Peach tried to lift her up a few more times, but got lifted up and nailed with a Front-Layout Suplex! Peach stumbled to her feet and Tex quickly hit her with a Spinning Double Leg Takedown! Tex then hooked up the legs, and locked in a Texas Cloverleaf! Peach cried out in pain as Tex wrenched on the hold as much as she could. Peach pulled on her hair, trying to keep herself from giving up. She saw the ropes and slowly crawled towards them. She reached a hand out to them...

...

...and grabbed the bottom rope!

"Peach manages to catch a break and get herself out of the hold before she had to tap!" Church stated.

"The princess needs to find a way to get back in control! Otherwise, Tex is going to destroy her!" Sarge said.

The ref counted to 4 and Tex let go of the hold. Peach used the ropes to pull herself up until she was picked up by Tex. But as she was, she grabbed Tex and threw her through the ropes to the outside. Tex got to her feet as Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed a Baseball Slide on Tex, sending her into the barricade. Peach slid out of the ring, pulled Tex to her and rammed her back-first into the barricade. Peach grabbed Tex and nailed a DDT on the outside! Peach threw Tex back into the ring and got on the apron, climbed the corner...

...AND HIT A TOP ROPE BODY SPLASH!

"Top Rope Body Splash, shades of her XCW Finisher! This could be it!" Church said.

Peach hooks the leg.

1...

2...

Tex kicks out!

"No, so close! Peach has got to stay on top though! COME ON PEACH! YOU HAVE TO!" Sarge urged.

Peach looked frustrated at the kickout before standing up and kicking Tex in the head. She picked Tex up and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and nailed a Rolling Senton! Peach covers! 1...2...Tex kicks otu! Peach turns over Tex and locks in a Camel Clutch! Tex hissed in pain as Peach pulled back on the head and yelled at her "TAP OUT, BITCH! THIS IS MY KINGDOM!" Tex shook her head in refusal though, and slowly but surely, she began to get to her knees. She stood up with Peach on her back and the hold still locked on. Peach was stunned as Tex backed up...

...and crushed Peach in the corner! Peach let go of the hold and leaned against the corner as Tex walked out to the adjacent corner, holding her neck for a brief second before turning back to Peach, ran full steam...AND NAILED A VICIOUS CORNER CLOTHESLINE ON HER! Peach's body practically jolted up from the impact before falling back down being pulled in for a vicious Short-Arm Clothesline! Tex pulled her back up for another Short-Arm Clothesline before picking her up once more, setting and lifting her up...

...AND HITTING A CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB ON HER! Tex stood up and gave a battle cry to the delight of the fans before crouching in a corner and stalking Peach.

"Oh man! Oh man! Peach's future may involved getting her body broken in damn two!" Church stated.

"Peach needs to see this! Peach needs to see this! Needs to before it's too late!" Sarge begged.

Peach stirred and did her best to push herself off the mat as Tex crouched in wait in the corner. Peach managed to get to her feet, turned around, and Tex ran forward...

...AND PEACH SIDESTEPPED THE FREELANCE (Spear with Goldberg-like Impact)! Tex crashed into the second turnbuckle hard and got to her feet in a daze. Peach took this chance and nailed a Backstabber on Tex! Tex arched her back in pain before picked up and lifted onto Peach's shoulders...

...AND NAILED WITH THE NINTENDOZER!

"NINTENDOZER! Shades of her husband, Mario!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! Peach defied the odds! Tex..." Sarge began.

1...

...

2...

...

TEX KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah, Of course!" Sarge moaned in despair.

"Tex kicks out and shows that she's still as tough as they come!" Church stated.

Peach looked angry at the kickout before screaming in despondency. She stood up and began stomping the living hell out of Tex, and after ten stomps, Peach picked up Tex and set her up for the Peach Blossom! She tried to fall back to hit Tex's head on the knee, but Tex got out of it and pushed the princess away. Peach ran back at Tex, but Tex nailed her with a HUGE Back Body Drop! Peach arched her back in pain as Tex leaned against the ropes, and the princess managed to get back to her feet...

...AND TEX STRUCK HER WITH THE FREELANCE!

"FREELANCE! Tex nearly destroys Peach with the damn Freelance! And this crowd has gone crazy!" Church said.

"Oh Peach...Peach just got Sarge'd...so not fair..." Sarge groaned in despair.

Tex leaps up and gives out a great roar as the crowd went crazy before giving a cutthroat gesture and throwing her arm down. She picked up Peach, set her up, and lifted her onto her shoulder...

"Oh no! Not the Texas Dominator! Anything but the-" Sarge began to beg.

"HEY! What the hell, Samus?!" Church exclaimed.

Unknown to Tex and the others, Samus had began walking down the ramp when Tex nailed the Freelance, and had now jumped on the apron. Tex looked surprised as she held Peach on her shoulder and turned to her, Samus staring at her with an unreadable expression. "What the hell are you doing?!" Tex shouted at Samus. Suddenly, Samus slowly put herself through the ropes. Tex suddenly got on guard as Samus slowly came through the ropes...

...AND PEACH GOT OFF TEX'S SHOULDER AND ROLLED HER UP FROM BEHIND! PEACH HAS A HANDFUL OF TIGHTS!

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouted.

"YES!" Sarge cheered.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver) **

"Here is your winner, Princess Peach!"

The crowd was in shock as Peach got off of Tex and quickly got out of the ring as the Freelancer sat up in shock. Samus immediately got her body back out of the ring and got off the apron as Peach ran around the ring and up the ramp in a frenzy. She stumbled onto the stage, with a look of shock and happiness on her face as she shouted "I DID IT! I DID IT! I BEAT TEX!" Peach wasted no time then in getting to the back after that.

"What...what the hell just happened?!" Church asked.

"I'll tell you what happened: Peach beat Tex! Peach defied fuckin' fate and defeated the badass Freelancer herself! She deserves to be the Princess! Only she could have done this! Now she's going to Last Stand! Hooray for Peach!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Bullshit Sarge! She only won because she had the tights when the ref wasn't looking, and you know it! And that only happened because...because SAMUS distracted Tex from getting the win! But why?!" Church questioned.

Tex looked absolutely stunned and confused at what just happened before her sight landed on Samus Aran, who was backing up the ramp with the same unreadable expression she always had. Rage filled Tex's being as she realized what happened before standing up and going over to the ropes, glaring daggers at the bounty hunter. Samus just continued to stare at Tex from the top of the ramp...before flashing a small smirk at the Freelancer, and for the first time since coming to UCA, she was booed by the fans before she went to the back.

"I have absolutely no idea what just happened...first Ben with Senji, now Samus with Tex...what the hell is with these people?!" Church questioned.

"I don't know, but SURELY Samus must have had a reason for what she did! After all, she IS the first Female World Champion after all!" Sarge stated.

"Well, either way, she's got the wrath of Tex on her now, and if she ain't careful, Tex may tear her apart!" Church stated.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage area on the Titantron, where we see Hope and Shadow the Hedgehogs talking with each other about the situation they were now in.

"Wow...got to admit...I wasn't expecting what we are in right now." Hope said to Shadow as he sat on a box.

"Yeah...me and you teaming together...and not just teaming...but coming back together for one night...as D-Hedgeration X." Shadow nodded with a pensive. "The first time we return to our degenerate roots since those damn Mario Bros. forced us to disband last year...it's...kind of surreal. I admit, I didn't expect anything like to this to happen until much later. But here we are now...just 13 days away from the reunion..."

"Yep...and we were just finally accepting to focus on our singles careers in UCA right now." Hope sighed. "It's definitely going to take a bit of work for us to get back into our degenerative mood, you know? I mean, after all, it's not something that we can just click on just like that. It's a mindset that we have to be put into when certain situations happen. I mean, isn't that how D-Hedgeration X first came about?"

"Indeed, Hope, indeed." Shadow nodded in confirmation. "But we got friends and other degenerates and mischievious friends willing to help us get back into the mood, so I think we can pull it off. And beisdes, we are facing those bastards, Jason and Chaos after all. And if any two people are worth getting back into authority-rebelling, prank-pulling, laid-back craziness atittude for, it's those two insane jerks!" Shadow smirked at Hope, who slightly smirked back.

"Yeah, no doubt...it will take some work, but D-Hedgeration X WILL make the reunion by the time Last Stand rolls by!" Hope proclaimed determinedly. "And when we do, we are going to show why we are-"

Hope was cut off as he was knocked off the box from a kendo stick shot from **Jason Krueger! **Shadow was stunned, but got taken down by Chaos before he could do anything. Chaos unloaded punches on Shadow as Jason slammed the kendo stick over Hope again and again! Chaos picked up Shadow and threw him head-first into the concrete wall before nailing a Double A Spinebuster onto one of the boxes! Jason nailed a White Russian Leg Sweep on Hope before picking him up and grabbing a silver platter and slamming it over Hope's skull! Chaos picked up a steel chair and slammed it over Shadow's skull before lifting him up and nailing him with the Ragnarok, and then tossed the chair to Jason, who threw it straight into Hope's face! Jason then finished things off with a Brink of Insanity on Hope. The IC Champ and God of Destruction stood over the two hedgehogs with sneers on their faces.

"Heh...you can thank Chaos for this little visit of ours...he suggested it, and I just couldn't resist going for it! A perfect way of showing you two what you are dealing with come Last Stand!" Jason chuckled insanely. Chaos knelt down to the two hedgehogs and spoke.

"In 13 days...it won't matter if you are your usual selves...or if you are mischievious, degenerate pranksters...for me and Jason are out for your blood." Chaos proclaimed. "And we will stand tall over you no matter what, just like tonight. However, unlike tonight...you two won't be getting back up at Last Stand. Prepare to feel destruction that makes this look like child's play..."

Chaos and Jason then left the area, leaving Hope and Shadow writhing on the floor.

* * *

"Oh crap. Jason and Chaos...they just left Hope and Shadow lying...if this is just a taste of what they are capable of...then those hedgehogs may be in trouble come Last Stand!" Church said.

"Of course they are in trouble, dirty Blue! What do you get when you put the God of Destruction together with the Messiah of Neckbreakers? YOU GET TOTAL DESTRUCTION! Hope and Shadow will have their last stand in 13 days!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Hope and Shadow...they need to get back into the degenerate swing of things and soon! If they don't become the "Duo That Made Degeneration Popular Again" again real soon, then Jason and Chaos will tear them apart!" Church stated.

"Hah, as if once again becoming D-Hegeration X will do any good for those damn two! They are going to be taken down by the team I dub 'Unholy Destroyers'!" Sarge said.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver) **

The crowd booed as Daisy came out onto the ramp with a haughty and cocky smirk on his face. Giggling out at the booing crowd, she turned her back to them and raised her hands into the air before making her way down the ramp in a haughty fashion before sliding into the ring, holding her arms out in a royal manner.

"The following contest is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 124 lbs., Daisy!"

"The trifecta of Qualifying Matches is completed as the fifth spot in the Six-Pack Challenge ast Last Stand is about to be filled." Church said. "Daisy is a former Women's Champion in her own right, and she looks to join her BFF, Peach, in the match."

"Luigi may have failed to join Mario in the Elimination Chamber, but I have every sense of faith that Daisy will pull through for the great Mushroom Kingdom princess! She's good you know! Very underrated!" Sarge stated.

"Well, we have yet to know who her opponent is, so nothing is set in stone as usual. Let's see who faces Daisy for this spot." Church said.

Daisy stood in the ring, waiting for her opponent for several moments, until...

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx) **

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd immediately stood out of it's feet in shock as Daisy looked stunned...

...

...as _**Green** _came out onto the stage, in her FireRed/GreenLeaf outfit, a big eager, and mischievious smile on her face. The crowd went crazy once more for the returning Pokemon trainers before she threw her hands out in rock n' roll style before striking a pose to a blast of green pyro from the stage. Green then walked down the ramp, slapping hands and hugging fans at ringside before getting on the apron and jumping over the top rope. She struck a pose for the fans once more as they chanted "Welcome Back! Welcome Back!"

"And her opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 120 lbs., Green!"

"HOLY SHIT! It's Green! The legend herself has made her return to UCA! This woman was part of the original Pokemon Trio of UCA, debuting in 1997, and since then, she has racked up SIX Women's Title reigns, second most reigns with that title! Not only that though, she is the LONGEST-REIGNING UCA Women's Champion in history, holding the title for fourteen straight months in 2000-2001! This girl is a bonafide legend!" Church stated.

"Oh damn, Daisy has a MOUNTAIN to climb to get to the Six-Pack Challenge for her BFF! But Peach was able to survive Tex! So I have every faith that Daisy can do the same! GO DAISY!" Sarge cheered.

"Well, we'll see what happens when Daisy and Green go one-on-one. Uspets can happen, and who knows if anything like what happened last match will happen here." Church said.

Green took off her hat and placed it ringside as Daisy seethed and the ref rang the bell. The two met in the center of the ring as Daisy slack-jawed Green, finishing with "You don't belong here anymore, bitch!" She pushed Green hard, and Green just smirked before nailing a hard right that sent Daisy to the mat. Daisy rolled to the corner where Green began to stomp Daisy into oblivion. The ref managed to pull her away and Green held her hands up with a smirk. She picked up Daisy and whipped her into the adjacent corner. Green then ran and nailed a Running Dropkick to Daisy in the corner. Daisy stumbled out of the corner, and Green bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Bulldog! Daisy stumbled up to her feet, and Green grabbed her, hitting a T-Bone Suplex on her! Green hooks the legs! 1...2...Daisy kicks out! Green picked up Daisy, but the princess kicked her in the knee followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker! Daisy picked up Green and nailed a Knee Breaker followed by a Overhead Belly-to-Back Suplex! Daisy crawls for the cover! 1...2...Green kicks out! Daisy picks up Green and whips her into the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop! Green leaps over Daisy and bounces off the ropes as Daisy turns around and nails her with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Green stands up and plays to the crowd, who respond back greatly.

"Man, Green is looking good! I've heard that she was worried about some ring rust when she would return awhile back , but there seems to be no ring rust here!" Church said.

"Gah, this is not good at all! Daisy needs to get back in control soon! We can't have a dirty Blue like Green winning here!" Sarge stated.

Green picked up Daisy and nailed Knife Edge Chops to the chest of Daisy, eliciting "Wooos" from the crowd! Green whipped Daisy into the ropes and caught her with a Jumping Back Elbow as she came back. Green picked up Daisy and lifted her up and nailed a Slingshot Suplex, floating over into a cover! 1...2...Daisy kicks out! Green picks up Daisy and hooks the arm, but Daisy spins out of it and kicks Green in the gut and nailed her with a Flowing DDT! Daisy picked up Green and placed her between the legs, before lifting her up and nailing a Sit-Out Powerbomb! The cover! 1...2...Green kicks out! Daisy picks up Green and whips her into the corner, and then runs after her, but Green caught her with an elbow. Green leaps onto the turnbuckle, but Daisy grabs her and pulls her down to the mat hard! Daisy picks up Green and quickly hits a Shoulderbreaker on her!

"Oh man, Daisy gets back in control! She's actually a very underrated wrestler, and she can take Green to the limit." Church stated.

"She won't just take Green to the limit, she'll beat her! Why? Because she's the BFF of the wife of the Greatest Red Ever!" Sarge exclaimed.

Daisy set up Green and stomped her head as she laid on the mat hard and picked her up. She locked in a Wrist Lock and elbowed the arm hard before nailing a Russian Leg Sweep! Daisy picks up Green and nails a few Overhand Chops on Green, before twisting the arm and nailing a Back Suplex on her. Daisy then got on the apron and climbed the corner. She dived off...

...AND GREEN GETS THE KNEES UP! Daisy crashes down onto them and gets up holding her stomach, and gets a Capo Kick straight to the face! Daisy fell to the mat and rolled over to the ropes, slowly standing up against them. Green clotheslined Daisy over the ropes, but Daisy managed to land on the apron. Green grabbed the ropes as Daisy stood on the apron...slingshotted herself over them...

...AND NAILED A HURRICARANA ON DAISY OFF THE APRON TO THE FLOOR!

"HOLY SHIT! Green just Slingshot Hurrciarana'd Daisy off the damn apron! That's crazy for ya!" Church stated.

"Hey, when the hell did that become possible?! I need the logic meter to see if that was supposed to be possible!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Sarge, you are no way qualified to judge if things are logical..." Church deadpanned.

The crowd goes crazy as Green stands on the outside and throws up a rock horn with a mischievous smirk on her face. She sees Daisy writhing on the floor and gets on the apron, waiting as Daisy got up...

...AND THEN NAILED HER WITH AN ASAI MOONSAULT!

"AND GREEN FLIES HIGH! That Poke-girl is showing why she is six-time Women's Champion!" Church stated.

"Goddammit, Daisy do something! You are a Red, for Red's sake!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green picked up Daisy and whips her into the steel post...but Daisy reversed and whips Green face-first into the steel post instead! Green fell down holding her head in pain and Daisy wasted no time in picking her back up and whipping her, pulling her back, and nailing a Powerslam against the barricade! Green arched her back before finding herself thrown into the ring by Daisy. Daisy gets on the apron, then climbs the turnbuckle as Green gets up...

...AND HITS A DIVING SWINGING NECKBREAKER!

"Diving Swinging Neckbreaker from Daisy! Daisy may be going to Last Stand with the BFF!" Church said.

Daisy hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Green kicks out!

"Ah dammit, the legend kicked out! Daisy's got to do something to win here!" Sarge exclaimed.

Daisy picks up Green and kicks her in the gut before placing her between her legs and tried to lift her up, but Green stayed on the ground and Back Body Dropped Daisy. Green picks up Daisy and nails a few punches to the face before whipping, but Daisy spins herself mid-whip to face Green, and pulls her into a Flapjack! Green stumbles to her feet, and gets a HARD kick to the face, causing her to stand up in a daze. Daisy grabbed her and nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop followed by a clothesline! Daisy picked up Green and placed her on the top turnbuckle of a nearby corner. She climbed up, grabbed the arm...

...AND HIT A TOP-ROPE ARM DRAG ON GREEN!

"OH SHIT! An Arm-Drag super-sized by Daisy! She's pulling out all the stop to beat Green here!" Church said

"And Green..." Sarge began.

Daisy runs to Green and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Green kicks out!

"You Just Got...Not Sarge'd...dammit." Sarge said.

Daisy sits up annoyed before picking up Green and lifting her up for a Scoop Slam. Green however managed to slip behind Daisy and grabs her head from behind. She hits a Rear Chancery Backbreaker, and tries to follow it up with a Neckbreaker, but Daisy pushes her into the ropes. Green bounces off the ropes and ducks a clothesline from Daisy, leaps at the ropes...

...AND CATCHES DAISY WITH A SPRINGBOARD ENZIGURI! Daisy falls to the mat out of it, and Green gets up and quickly grabs her in an Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...DAISY KICKS OUT! Daisy gets up, and gets a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw. Daisy stumbles to her feet, and Green grabs her...

...AND HITS HER WITH A FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX!

"Fisherman's Suplex! Shades of...perfection on that one!" Church pointed out.

Green keeps Daisy in a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Daisy kicks out!

"But not even perfection can keep down Daisy! GOOD FOR YOU DAISY!" Sarge cheered.

Green picks up Daisy, but Daisy suddenly catches her with a Complete Shot! Daisy gets up and grabs the leg of Green, trying for a Single-Leb Boston Crab. Green fought hard against it, and managed to kick Daisy off her and into the ropes. Daisy bounced off them AND INTO A SMALL PACKAGE FROM GREEN! 1...2...

...DAISY KICKS OUT! Both get to their feet and Daisy tries for a right, and Green ducks it, grabs Daisy from behind, and nails her with a Back Suplex Backbreaker! Green goes over to a nearby corner, climbs it with her back turned...

...AND HITS DAISY WITH A MOONSAULT!

"Man, Green is flying all over the place! Now a Moonsault! Picture-perfect across the stomach!" Church stated.

"No, this can't be! Daisy, kick out! Kick out!" Sarge begged.

Green hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

DAISY KICKS OUT!

"Oh thank God..." Sarge sighed in relief. "Too close for comfort."

Green picked up Daisy, and hooked her in a Rear Chancery. She tried for her finisher, but Daisy spun out of it and ducked a clothesline. She grabbed Green's head and nailed a Hangman's Neckbreaker! Daisy picks up Green, drags her to a corner, and nails a Reverse STO against the second turnbuckle! Green laid against the corner in pain, but was grabbed by Daisy from behind, and nailed with a Half-Nelson Suplex! Green managed to get to her knees as Daisy bounced off the ropes...

...AND DAISY CONNECTS WITH A SHINING WIZARD!

"SHINING WIZARD! Knee across the skull! Green just got knocked out!" Church exclaimed.

"And ladies and gentleman, Green my Poke-girl..." Sarge began.

Daisy covers Green!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

GREEN KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...KICKED OUT?! Well shit..." Sarge groaned.

"Man, Green just won't quit! She wants her return match to be a successful one!" Church said.

Daisy looked stunned at the kick out before picking her up and grabs the arm of Green, and places her leg over her head. She tries for a Daisy Flower, but Green got out of it, and pushes Daisy away. Daisy ran at Green...AND INTO A DROPKICK! Both women are laid out as the ref began to count. They stirred at the count of 4, and got up at the count of 8. Daisy threw a right, but Green caught it and began laying in fists on Daisy, backing her into the ropes. She whipped Daisy, but Daisy reversed and whipped Green into the ropes. Green bounced off them, and ducked a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes once and nailing a Running Knee Smash on Daisy! Daisy rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, and Green ran and nailed a Spinning Heel Kick against the corner! Daisy stumbled out of the corner and Green climbed up it, waiting as Daisy got up...

...AND HIT A DIVING THROWBACK!

"Throwback by Green with a little high-flying mixed with it! The cover by Green!" Church said.

Green hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

DAISY KICKS OUT!

"Oh man, I am getting so nervous right now! Peach just can't go in without her BFF! SHE JUST CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green picks up Daisy and locks her in a Rear Chancery, and tries for her finisher once more. But Daisy suddenly spins around in her grips...AND HITS HER WITH A FREE FALL! Green holds her stomach as she gets up AND GETS A BOOT TO THE HEAD! Daisy picks her up, and sets up for the Daisy Flower. She went for it, but Green threw the leg off her just in time. Daisy tried for a clothesline, but Green ducked...locker her head in a Rear Chancery...grabbed the arm...

...AND HITS THE GREEN MISCHIEF (Rear Chancery Spun Into Sit-Out Facebuster)!

"GREEN MISCHIEF CONNECT! Green just plants Daisy hard!" Church said.

"OH NO! NOT THE GREEN MISCHIEF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Green's going to Last Stand!" Church exclaimed.

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)  
**

"Here is your winner, Green!"

The crowd stands on its feet in cheer as Green gets up and celebrates her victory. The ref raised Green's hand in victory as the crowd chanted "You Still Got It!" to her. Green got to the turnbuckle and climbed it, raising her hand and bobbing her head to the beat of her theme music.

"Green makes a successful return to UCA tonight, and thanks to her win, she's going to Last Stand for a chance at a record-tying SEVENTH Women's Title!" Church stated.

"Dammit...dammit...first Luigi failed to get into the Elimination Chamber, now Daisy failed to get into the Six-Pack Challenge...dammit, why must this happen?!" Sarge asked.

"Because it did. Green won, and that's that. That makes five of the six spots filled, and next week will have the final spot filled. Things won't be easy for Lightning." Church said.

Green got off the turnbuckle, and turned around...AND WALKED INTO A BELT SHOT FROM LIGHTNING!

"WHAT THE HELL?! LIGHTNING JUST DECKED GREEN OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Sarge cheered.

Green was laid out as Lightning grabbed a mic from ringside and stood over Green with title belt in hand, a stoic expression on her face.

"I keep one damn dirty vet from getting in the Six-Pack Challenge...and two more take her place. First, it's Peach, who I already beat at Royal Reckoning and shouldn't get another shot, and then you, little Green, a woman who has no more business being in the damn title picture. So much is wrong here people, so much is wrong. Green is past her prime...she's a waste and should have never come back! But she did because she couldn't let go! Well, she paid the price moments ago for coming back needlessly...and she'll pay the price once again at Last Stand, just like four other women who stand in my way at that event. People say the odds are against me, that I have no chance in hell, but that's what they said about Royal Reckoning...and I won. Whether it be defiant rookies like Kiva, washed-up vets like Green and Peach, and irrelevant girls like Mandy, I will beat them all. I am a General of the Rookie Revolution, and as such, I will win once more, head into Final Clash as Women's Champion, and spread our cause even more. You can hate it if you want...but I don't give a damn."

Lightning dropped the mic and raised her Women's Title high into the air with one hand, while raising her Rookie Revolution wristband with the other, the crowd booing her the whole time as she stood over the fallen Green.

"Damn...Lightning has made it clear...she has no intention of losing at Final Clash no matter the odds. And in her mind, it will all be for the RR." Church said.

"And I believe Lightning can pull it off! True, I love Peach and Mandy, but Lightning's come too far to lose now! She will win! She survived Royal Reckoning, she can survive Last Stand!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well at Last Stand, five other women will look to make that statement of Lightning's false because they want the gold just as much. It promises to be a crazy night in 13 days." Church stated.

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Final Clash 2004 _**

**_Women Go Straight To Hell_**

"Final Clash 2004 up to that point was the biggest Final Clash history in history." Tifa stated. "Filled with a great undercard, the event had Red taking on Ash Ketchum for the first-time ever in a media-hyped match in No Holds Barred, and Invader Zim taking on Jecht for the UCA World Title in the classic but successful David vs Goliath story. Force wanted something big to round up those big-time matches, and he wanted it to involve the women. He wanted women to have a big part in Final Clash. And boy...did he make a match that put even MORE spotlight on the event..."

_"It's history in the making people! For the first time in freakin' history, the Elimination Chamber shall have women stepping into it for the Women's Title! Six women shall enter the depths of hell and put their careers and livelihood at stake all for the damn title!" Church said._

_The Elimination Chamber was shown above the ring during these words spoken before clips of the competitors were shown: Amy Rose grasped the chain wall, looking nervous yet determined; Lara Croft stood on a turnbuckle in the chamber with a smirk on her face; Sailor Mars entered the chamber wearing her Eternal Sailor outfit, showing no fear whatsoever; Gaz stood in the ring, stoic and dark, as the lights were dimmed and she emitted a dark aura; Tifa Lockhart looked at the chamber from the outside and took a deep breath, knowing what was coming; Mai Valentine entered the ring and showed off the Women's Title around her waist, a sneer on her face._

"Oh man...I remember that night vividly..." Amy recalled. "Me, Lara, Mars, Gaz, Tifa, and the champ at the time, Mai...we all were chosen to enter that structure for the Women's Title. We were the first women to enter what was called "The Devil's Playground," and we broke boundaries with what we did. But that match...oh my God, that much...it was pure damn hell. No other way to describe it...what happened was nothing short of brutal..."

_Tifa nailed a few rights on Mars as she leaned against the ropes on the steel grating. Tifa took hold of Mars and threw her against the chain wall hard. Mars fell onto the steel grating, bleeding badly from her forehead, and Tifa picked up Mars and placed her between her legs. She lifted her up..._

_...BUT MARS SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPPED TIFA ON THE STEEL! Tifa cried out in pain arching her back in immense pain as Mars fell to her knees, panting before standing up. She stalked Tifa as she willed herself to her feet, and when she turned around, Mars went for the Mars Fire Ignite..._

_...AND TIFA CAUGHT HER WITH THE POWERSOUL ON THE STEEL GRATING! Mars writhed like crazy on the steel as pain coursed through her body, and Tifa stood up...AND MAI GRABBED TIFA FROM BEHIND! She pulled Tifa near the plexiglass pod...AND HIT A SLEEPER SUPLEX ON THE PLEXIGLASS, AND IT DID NOT BUDGE!_

_..._

_Lara whipped Amy into the corner and ran after her, but the hedgehog caught her with a foot to the jaw. Amy then leaped onto the second turnbuckle and took Lara down with a Moonsault. Amy got up and leaned against the ropes as Lara got back up and ran after her, and Amy sidestepped her and threw her over the ropes onto the steel grating. Lara writhed in pain, but her eyes caught something and she grabbed it unknown to Amy. Amy reached over the ropes and picked Lara up..._

_...AND LARA NAILED AMY WITH A PIECE OF PLEXIGLASS! Amy fell down to the mat and Lara quickly climbed up the turnbuckle near Amy with the plexiglass. With a smirk on her face..._

_...LARA HIT AN ARABIAN FACEBUSTER WITH THE PLEXIGLASS!_

_..._

_Mai grabbed Amy and threw her into the ring, and then tried to climb the turnbuckle from the steel grating. Amy quickly got back up and caught Mai with a hard right hand, stopping her. She then got onto the steel grating opposite of Mai, and climbed up the turnbuckle. She nailed a few rights on Mai, before grabbing her for a Superplex on the steel..._

_...but Gaz got under Amy and grabbed her in a Powerbomb position..._

_...AND A TOWER OF DOOM RESULTS ON THE STEEL! AMY AND MAI ARE WRITHING ON THE DAMN GRATING! _

_"This is hell! This pure goddamn hell! How else can you describe this shit?! These women are killing each other all for the damn Women's Title!" Church exclaimed._

_"They are all certifiably crazy-ass bitches! Why else would they do all this to each other?! I don't even think the Women's Title is worth this!" Sarge proclaimed._

"That Elimination Chamber Match...it left a mark on my body like no other...it left a mark on ALL of our bodies...we were willing to do any and everything to walk out Women's Champion and the first Women's Elimination Chamber winner." Tifa stated, a reminiscing look on her face. "But...like all other Chambers before and after...the field was wittled down, one by one."

_Amy clotheslined Gaz over the ropes and onto the steel grating. Amy wiped the sweat from her brow and grasped the ropes, waiting as Gaz got to her feet. Amy Springboarded off the ropes to Gaz..._

_...AND GAZ CAUGHT HER IN A POWERBOMB POSITION! Amy flailed around helplessly before Gaz Powerbombed her into the chain wall! However, she held on...AND POWERBOMBED HER THROUGH A PLEXIGLASS POD! But she STILL held on, turned around, and ran full speed...POWERBOMBING HER THROUGH ANOTHER POD! And she STILL held on, walking out of the grating with a near-lifeless Amy on her shoulders..._

_...AND NAILED HER WITH THE NIGHTMARE WORLD (Powerbomb Lungblower)! Gaz picked up Amy and threw her into the ring, entering as well and pinning Amy!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Gaz slammed Lara's head viciously on the turnbuckle several times before pulling her in for a Short-Arm Clothesline that turned her inside out! She grabbed Lara and climbed up the turnbuckle with her and then got on the top of pod! She then grabbed Lara by the hair and lifted her up onto the pod with great strength. She nailed Lara in the back with a few clubbing blows before placing Lara between her legs, and tried to lift her up..._

_..AND LARA BACK BODY DROPS GAZ OFF THE TOP OF THE POD AND TO THE MAT BELOW! Gaz was down on the mat absolutely motionless while Lara knelt down on top of the pod. She looked down at Gaz and suddenly the crowd began to cheer Lara, despite her status as a heel, wanting something from her! Lara looked out to the crowd, and then back down to Gaz. Suddenly, an idea came to her head, and despite her better judgment, she stood tall on the pod with a bloody face, letting the adrenaline and cheers fuel her..._

_...AND HIT HER UWE FINISHER, THE TOMB RAIDER (Swanton Bomb), FROM THE TOP OF THE POD! The crowd is going insane as Lara lays on Gaz for the pin!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Tifa and Mars traded blows inside the ring, both bloody as hell, before Tifa caught her with a Jumping Calf Kick! Tifa picked up Mars and whipped her into the ropes and and tried to catch her on the rebound with a Premium Heart, but Mars ducked it bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Flying Forearm! Mars kipped up back to her feet to the delight of the MSG fans! She saw Tifa getting back to her feet, and stalked her once more. Tifa got to her feet near the ropes, and Mars went for the Mars Fire Ignite!_

_...Tifa sidestepped it and Mars got crotched on the top rope! TIFA HITS THE PREMIUM HEART ON HER, SENDING MARS OFF THE ROPE AND ONTO THE GRATING! Tifa sees Mai getting up on the steel grating on another side of the Chamber AND HITS HER WITH THE PREMIUM HEART TOO! Tifa finally sees Lara rolling into the ring and getting up, and runs at her and goes for the Premium Heart..._

_...and Lara ducks it! She then lifts the stunned Tifa onto her shoulders from behind, quickly grabs the head from her position...AND HITS THE CROFT DRIVER (Electric Chair Driver)! She keeps it in a pin!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Mai quickly hooks the arms of Lara on the outside as Mars recovers in the ring, and tries for her finisher, but Lara breaks free, pulls her legs out from under her, and launches her face-first into the chain wall! Mai stumbled on her feet, and gets Back Body Dropped back into the ring by Lara! Lara enters the ring after Mai, and waits as she gets up, and lifts her up from behind for the Croft Driver..._

_...but Mai manages to get out and land behind Lara, and pushes her forward..._

_...AND INTO A MARS FIRE IGNITE (Superkick/Sweet Chin Music) FROM MARS! The crowd goes crazy as Lara is practically out of it before being turned around by Mai, who hooks the arms..._

_...AND HITS THE HARPIE FEATHER DUSTER (Swinging Double Underhook Facebuster)! Mai hooks the leg!_

_1...2...3! _

"It all came down to Mars and Mai...and it was kind of fitting." Amy said. "Because those two had had a very vicious, hardcore rivalry going on for months, dating back to the year before, 2003. They were brutal before the chamber...and they were brutal in the chamber..."

_Mai kicks Mars in the guts and hooks the arms for a Harpie Feather Duster, but Mars Back Body Dropped Mai onto the steel grating! Mars stumbled on her feet, the blood loss affecting her slightly, before turning to Mars, and slightly stomping her foot, and when Mai got up, Mars went for it..._

_...AND MAI DUCKED THE MARS FIRE IGNITE! Mars nailed the plexiglass instead and her leg spasm from the impact. Mai took the opportunity to place Mars between her legs, lift her up..._

_...AND PILEDRIVER MARS ON THE STEEL! The crowd gasps in horror as Mars stands upside down from the impact before falling onto the steel._

_..._

_Mai, frustrated and angry, tries to lift Mars up for a Superplex, but Mars remained rooted to the turnbuckle. Mars then nailed a few punches to the gut of Mai, forcing her to let go, and then pushed Mai off the turnbuckle and to the mat below. Mars took a breather on the turnbuckle before looking down at Mai, and then up to the pod behind her...and climbs up to the top of the pod to the roar of the crowd! Mars steadies herself with her back turned to the ring, and after checking to see if Mai was still down..._

_...MARS HIT A MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP OF THE POD ONTO MAI! Mars holds her gut in pain as Mars is practically going crazy with agony in the ring._

_..._

_Mai tries to go for a Winged Assault (Diving Spinning Wheel Kick), but Mars moves out of the way! Mai gets up in pain...AND MARS HITS HER WITH THE BURNING BARRAGE (CM Punk's Muay Thai Combo)! Mai falls to the mat but Mars doesn't go for the pin, but instead stumbles back into a corner. She forms a gun gesture with her fingers, and begins to stomp her foot rhythmically. Mai manages to get to her feet as Mars stomps faster. She turns around..._

_...AND CATCHES THE FOOT OF MARS! Mars is in shock before she is spun around, and kicked in the gut. Mars hooks the arms..._

_...AND HITS THE HARPIE FEATHER DUSTER! Mars hooks the leg!_

_1...2...MARS KICKS OUT!_

_"SON OF A BITCH! MARS KICKED OUT! MARS KICKED OUT OF THE HARPIE FEATHER DUSTER!" Church exclaimed._

_"THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO KEEP MARS DOWN?!" Sarge questioned. _

"Mars and Mai...their battle inside the Chamber was one for the ages for sure. It helped pushed the Chamber match to the next level..." Tifa stated. "Hatred...passion...desire...all of that and more came from the match...and only one stood tall."

_Mai entered the ring with a piece of plexiglass, her face snarling with blood dripping down it, and slammed it across Mars' skull hard. Mai picked up Mar and again slammed the plexiglass across Mars' skull before setting her up, and nailing a Spike Piledriver! Mai however, then didn't go for a pin. Instead, a devious smirk appeared on her face as she stood up and got into a corner...and began stomping her foot to the disdain of the crowd. Mars slowly rises to her feet, bloody, dazed, and perhaps not aware of her surroundings. Mai grinned evilly as Mars turns around..._

_...she runs forward..._

_...AND MARS DUCKS IT! Mai stumbles forward as Mars bounces off the ropes...AND NAILS A BICYCLE KICK ON MAI! Mai spins around before falling to the mat as Mars leans on the ropes for support. Mai stumbles to her feet completely dazed, and Mars catches her out of the corner of her eye..._

_...AND HITS THE MARS FIRE IGNITE TO THUNDEROUS CHEERS! Mars falls on top of Mai for the cover!_

_"MARS FIRE IGNITE! MARS FIRE IGNITE! MARS CAUGHT MAI! THE COVER!" Church shouted._

_1...2...3!_

_"MAI JUST GOT SARGE'D! WE GOT A NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Sarge shouted._

_"Here is your winner of the Women's Elimination Chamber, and NEEEEEEEEWWWWWW UCA Women's Champion...SAILOR MAAAARRRSSS!"_

_The crowd was going bananas as Mars rolled off of Mai and looked up to the ceiling, realization and reality setting in. She placed her hands over her mouths, tears mixing with the blood on her face as joy washed over her. She slowly rose to her knees and the ref handed her the Women's Title, placing it over her shoulder. She hugged the title tightly to her chest before placing it against her head in overwhelming joy._

_"MARS HAS DONE IT! MARS HAS DONE IT! THE JOURNEY IS FINALLY OVER! AFTER SIX YEARS, MARS CAN ONCE AGAIN CALL HERSELF THE UCA WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Church shouted._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MAI WAS SUPPOSED TO RETAIN! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER NIGHT! BUT THAT MARS WOULDN'T QUIT! SHE WOULDN'T QUIT! AND NOW SHE'S CHAMPION! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Sarge exclaimed. _

"It was one of the most emotional, feel-good, and amazing moments in Final Clash history..." Tifa stated. "Mars became champion for the first time in six years, and the performance she put in to achieve it was incredible. After years of classic matches, putting other stars over, and just giving so much for the company, the fans were ready to accept her as champion one last time...and they did it with such open arms."

"That Elimination Chamber Match was a truly brutal, sadistic, yet amazing affair that broke new ground for women." Amy stated. "It was a precursor to the Clash of the Titans and their Women's Chamber...it helped lead to the Queen's Elimination Chambers in UWE...it showed that women could enter such barbaric structures and survive and thrive in them...it's remember as a Final Clash classic, and it's a match I, nor any of the others that were in it, will ever forget."

_The final clip shown is an iconic shot of Mars actually standing on the top of the chamber, bloody face and all, raising her title happily with one hand as fireworks go off above her._

* * *

_A/N: YES! FINISHED THIS FASTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER! I am so happy right now! I hope this chapter was good! I would really hate for it to have disappointed. In any case, three qualifying matches for Last Stand happened, and we the playing field for the two title matches at Last Stand are almost set. I feel good about myself. If I work hard enough, I may have Last Stand up before the year is done. Hopefully that will happen_.

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you ever have any ideas concerning UCA, send them to me via PM and I will CONSIDER them. Please leave a review as they are much appreciated people. So until next time._


End file.
